El Año de la Revolución V Enfrentando el Peligro
by ontzilore
Summary: De cómo un solo acto de una sola persona puede determinar los de toda una generación. ¿Qué hubiera sido del destino de Severus Snape, del de Hogwarts, del de todo el mundo mágico, si él se hubiera decidido a realizar un simple y tímido gesto en una dirección que nadie sospechaba podría tener tales consecuencias? Quinta parte del relato, las cuatro primeras en mi página.
1. 1 Noticias

Comienza aquí la quinta parte del relato. Encontrareis las cuatro primeras, "A la Tercera va la Vencida", "El Descubrimiento de la Amistad", "La Maduración del Fruto" y "El Estallido" en mi página.

**Noticias**

_Albus no apareció esa mañana a desayunar en el Gran Comedor. Sev pensó. "Pobre, debe estar lidiando con los de El Profeta. Buenas noticias, eso significa que no vinieron anoche. Mejor, así aprovecho para comunicarme con Lily."_

_-"Buenos días, mi amor."_

_-"Oh… Te he echado de menos."_

_-"Y yo a ti. Lauren está bien, la vi ayer en la Sala de casualidad."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Fuiste a la Sala?"_

_-"Si, por uno de los libros para Albus, y pasé por delante de tu casa, porque luego fui al Refugio también y me acordé mucho de ti, me puse muy triste pensando en cuándo podremos volver a estar juntos allí."_

_-"Vamos, Sev, no llores, anímate. ¿Y para qué fuiste al Refugio?"_

_-"Por el despertador, porque ahora voy a tener que tirar mucho de giratiempo y lo voy a necesitar, y las pociones de sueño, para dar reparadora a los trasnochadores y que pudieran entrenar hoy."_

_-"¿Qué tal la fiesta?"_

_-"Buf… Desfase total. De cuarto para arriba, todos como cubas. Yo sólo bebí cerveza."_

_-"Hiciste bien, Sev, porque no tienes costumbre."_

_-"Sí, por suerte me avisó Jack. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, no sé por cuál comenzar."_

_-"Pues empieza por contarme si Lauren va a estar segura con respecto al Mapa."_

_-"Ah… Claro. Sin problema. Convencí a Albus de que no controle sus movimientos, que de ella me encargaba yo, tampoco va a incluir su dormitorio en el mapa, sólo los de los camuflados. Y en mi cuarto instaló un espacio para que durmiéramos Anthony y yo si no se marchaban los maléficos, y como no lo vamos a necesitar, no le he dicho nada a él, pero sí a Jack, que se ha trasladado a nuestro dormitorio, para que puedan usarlo ellos dos solos. También podré encontrarme con ella allí cuando no esté con Jack, Albus me va a enseñar a abrirlo el martes."_

_-"Vaya, Sev, son buenas noticias. Pero, ¿a ti no te va a sentar mal si alguna noche los ves entrar o salir juntos o incluso cuando entres allí, saber que han estado los dos?_

_-"Me fastidio, lo importante es que Lauren no esté sola. Incluso le he ofrecido el giratiempo para que lo usen para eso."_

_-"Vaya tela, Sev. Espero que sea capaz de devolverte algún día lo que estás haciendo por él."_

_-"Eso no me importa, Lily, me importa que Lauren esté bien. Se va a quedar completamente sola salvo por nosotros tres."_

_-"Tú verás lo que haces. ¿Qué más hiciste con Albus?"_

_-"Luché con él."_

_-"Ah, ¿sí?"_

_-"Sí, porque nos sobró tiempo. Y me pudo."_

_-"¿Qué dices?"_

_-"Claro, Albus es un duelista excepcional. Pudo con Grindelwald, ya tenía sesenta por aquel entonces, y yo estaba al cincuenta por cien por el brazo."_

_-"Claro, pobre. ¿Qué tal el brazo?"_

_-"No me duele nada y ya no lo tengo inflamado, pero hoy no voy a luchar. Pomfrey me dijo que descansara."_

_-"Claro, hazle caso. ¿Te enseñó el Patronus parlante?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"Es genial, ¿verdad?"_

_-"Sí, maravilloso. También estuvimos viendo el entrenamiento desde la ventana. Cuando lloré delante de los otros veintiocho."_

_-"Vaya… Yo también lloré. Y Cecile, Remus y Lauren."_

_-"Ya, y muchos de los que estaban conmigo, toda la Guardia, fue muy bonito. Volví a llorar cuando lo vi con Albus, cuando todos se acercaron a mí. Les había dado las gracias por sacarme del hoyo."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"¡Ah! Me va a llevar a realizar un ritual a una cueva, en el que se adquiere el poder de recordar todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida con detalle, para que pueda recordar los nombres de toda la gente nueva que estoy conociendo."_

_-"Vaya… Eso es maravilloso. También te valdrá para recordar todo lo que estudies y aprendas."_

_-"Pues sí, no lo había pensado. Buah… la panacea. Le pediré que lo haga contigo también y si no, que Jack o mi madre nos lleven a algún sitio este verano apareciéndonos."_

_-"O vamos con mis padres. ¿Y no detectará esa magia el Ministerio?"_

_-"Le preguntaré, pero no lo creo. Yo voy a hacerlo fuera del colegio y tampoco detectaron la de la playa. Allí se cumplió al instante todo lo que meditamos."_

_-"Ya, tienes razón."_

_-"Quería que saliéramos del castillo en escoba para aparecernos desde Hogsmeade, y como no sé montar, deberemos ir por un pasadizo."_

_-"Vaya, qué pena."_

_-"Me ha dicho que voy a tener también que aprender a montar en escoba para enseñar a combatir volando, como hacen los mortífagos. Y que hubiera sido en eso en lo que me hubieran entrenado este verano."_

_-"Claro, porque todavía no puedes usar la varita."_

_-"Eso, y yo ni había caído en la cuenta. Albus se entera de todo. Aberforth, el propietario de Cabeza de Puerco, es su hermano y le hace de espía cuando vienen mortífagos a Hogsmeade."_

_-"¡Vaya!"_

_-"Claro, se parecen un montón. Tú porque nunca has estado allí y no lo conoces, pero yo lo he visto muchas veces. También nos va a vincular como Comunidad a los cinco Sly que ocluimos, todo lo que hizo con vosotros ayer. Lo haremos mañana."_

_-"Buah, Sev. Cuánto trabajo."_

_-"Ya te digo. Y a un mes de los TIMOS. Y además le pedí que él o Minerva nos enseñen a convertirnos en animagos, lo van a hacer."_

_-"¡Genial! Para acompañar a Remus."_

_-"Dice que es más fácil hacerlo en el animal de nuestros Patronus y que son muy apropiados para controlarlo en las crisis."_

_-"Ya te digo. Mucho mejor que el ciervo, el perro y la rata. Pues seremos leonas."_

_("Mejor un león y una leona.") Pensó Sev._

_-"Claro, y no sólo eso. Ya le dije que tenemos el poder del Bosque. No me apretó las tuercas en absoluto respecto a los libros. Pero igualmente vamos a ir los tres un día al abeto a que nos transmita su talento para Transformaciones."_

_-"¡Genial! Y además podremos vernos."_

_-"Claro. Dice que nunca ha hecho un ritual conjunto."_

_-"Vaya, pobre."_

_-"Sí, ha tenido una vida muy dura. Me estuvo contando, se confió a mí."_

_-"Muy bien, Sev. El primer día."_

_-"Sí, lo necesitaba un montón, está muy solo. Ya le dije también que sabemos proyectar, que aprendimos de casualidad, como hicieron los padres de Lauren, y coló, así que trabajo que nos quitamos. Me burlé de él un poco, estaba desesperado, porque contaba con tiempo para enseñarme a hacerlo y ya no hacía falta, por eso pudimos luchar."_

_-"Qué malo eres, pobre. Ya nos dijo que nos cambiáramos de sitio en el Comedor para alcanzarle."_

_-"Pues puedes ir enseñando también si quieres a Remus y Cecile, cuéntales lo mismo. Así estamos todos comunicados y les puedes contar todas las noticias que te dé yo."_

_-"Genial. Cuánto trabajo, Sev."_

_("Y eso que no sabe nada de los horrocruxes.")_

_-"Eso no es nada, Lily. También le pedí que hay que enseñar a ocluir y Magia Ancestral a todos los guerreros para que estén protegidos, estuvimos un buen rato hablando sobre ello."_

_-"Buaaah, Sev. Qué movida. Sois más de setenta."_

_-"Es muy importante, Lily, para salvar vidas, y será progresivo. Ya somos cuatro mayores que sabemos ocluir. Nos repartiremos el trabajo, conforme vayan aprendiendo los demás, también enseñarán. Vamos a necesitar una flota de pensaderos. Anoche estuve invitando a los de séptimo de casa a que sigan viniendo el año próximo para instruirlos también y lo mismo haré con el resto de casas."_

_-"¿Entrenáis hoy?"_

_-"Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes. Tenía ya preparada una Sala para cien personas en el pasillo a la izquierda después de la Biblioteca. ¿No os lo han contado los Longbottom?"_

_-"Buf… Ayer cenamos temprano en casa y nos metimos en cama antes de que subiera la gente del Comedor. Nuestro día también fue de cinco horas más."_

_-"Claro. Yo aguanté porque me eché la siesta y tomé estimulante para quitarme el sueño que me da la del dolor. Perdí la cuenta de las pociones que tomé ayer."_

_-"Y todo por el maldito terceto. Qué harta estoy de ellos."_

_("Buf… Ese tema no, me pongo cardíaco.")_

_-"Jack está de resaca. Me parece que hoy los Sly no van a rendir mucho."_

_-"Cuéntame de la fiesta."_

_("Ese tema sí. Cuanto antes, pero por partes.")_

_-"Buah… Hablé con todo el mundo. Conocí a los amigos de Ariel."_

_-"¿Sí?"_

_-"Sí, son geniales, todos estaban encantados de conocerme por fin, ha pasado tres años hablándoles de mí. Y con la que mejor me entendí fue con la chica que se enfrentó a mí por la mañana, es una guerrera estupenda, entrena contra sus dos amigos y les puede a los dos. Es una chulita y quiere aprender maleficios desde ya, me reí mucho con ella, nos vamos a llevar genial."_

_-"Qué ganas tengo de volver a entrenar con vosotros."_

_-"Bah… No te preocupes, seguro que Albus os da permiso. Sería sospechoso también que toda vuestra casa lo esté haciendo y vosotros no."_

_-"Ya, vaya triunfo entre los Gryff."_

_-"Bueno, no cantes victoria todavía. Ayer hube de convencer a todo el mundo en casa de no tomarnos la revancha del terceto, porque se ha corrido el rumor de lo que me pasó el jueves y les tienen muchas, muchas ganas. Así que avisa a Remus de que ya no ande por ahí con ellos, porque si pillan a los cuatro lo van a tundar a él también."_

_-"Buah, Sev, qué descanso para todos. Y no te preocupes por los Gryff, ayer en la Sala no se hablaba de otra cosa. La gente está encantada y ansiosa de seguir entrenando y todos maravillados contigo. Decían que debías haber sido Gryff por el coraje que demostraste amenazando a los víboras antes de saber que todo iba a salir bien y por cómo te la estás jugando ante Voldemort."_

_("Wooow… Claro, no había caído. Tengo espías en la casa Gryff y ahora soy admirado también allí.")_

_-"De hecho, el terceto no sólo no bajó a cenar ni han bajado a desayunar por los Sly, si no que no salieron de su dormitorio en toda la tarde" – continuó Lily – "Tienen miedo hasta de los de casa, por cómo te acosaron durante años."_

_-"¡Toma! ¡Mi venganza ha comenzado! Pues ya no andéis con ellos para nada, que no relacionen a Remus con los otros tres. Hablad con los Longbottom y haced piña con ellos. Ayer les mandé una indirecta sobre ti, la captaron y van a ser discretos. Mañana bajáis temprano a desayunar y pilláis los cinco nuevo sitio."_

_-"¡Buah, Sev! ¡Qué descanso! ¡Cinco años soportándolos!"_

_-"¿Qué vas a contarme a mí?"_

_-"Ya, pero yo a todas horas."_

_-"Yo no, pero me hicieron daño muchas veces, lo sabes. Se acabó, mi amor, nos libramos por fin. El pobre Remus los va a tener que seguir soportando en el dormitorio y tal vez la luna del mes que viene y la de septiembre, hasta que Cecile cumpla los diecisiete."_

_-"Ya."_

_-"En cuanto pueda le ayudo a conjurar un Fidelius en un aula vacía del séptimo, para que se escape allí siempre que le dé la gana y así lo tiene también para estar con Cecile, porque si lo hago en el quinto, podrían pillarnos a Lauren y a mí, pues pienso conjurar otro allí para ella."_

_-"Claro, Sev."_

_-"Ya debí hacerlo antes de todo el follón, para que tuviera donde estar tranquila. Debió pedírmelo, ella sí se esperaba lo que iba a pasar, me lo decía en la carta."_

_-"Pues sí."_

_("Nos hemos ido por las ramas, no le he contado lo que quería de la fiesta y quiero quitarme ese peso del alma ya.")_

_-"Tengo que contarte algo más sobre la fiesta. Es comprometido, Lily y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes, porque me siento mal."_

_-"Ya imagino qué."_

_("Intuitiva.")_

_-"¿Sí? ¿Qué?"_

_-"Estuviste con una chica."_

_-"Aciertas. Pero no hice nada que no hubiera hecho contigo ya."_

_-"No pasa nada, Sev, puedo entenderlo. Podrías haberte ahorrado contármelo y no lo has hecho. Eso me hace confiar más en ti y no menos."_

_("Uf… Qué alivio.")_

_-"No te preocupes, no me he enamorado de ella ni lo voy a hacer. Puede que vuelva a estar con ella en alguna ocasión. ¿Te parece mal?"_

_-"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, me parece normal, no puedes tenernos a Lauren ni a mí. Ya está bien de amante insatisfecho."_

_("Buah, no la merezco. Ayer hice promesas sin haberle consultado. Qué generosa es.")_

_-"Tú tampoco puedes tenerme a mí y no lo haces."_

_-"Pero no lo hago porque no quiero, Sev, no porque tú me lo hayas prohibido. Yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero ya me considero lo suficientemente afortunada por haber sido la única para ti durante tantos años, aunque no lo apreciara, y porque me sigas considerando la primera para todo."_

_-"Eso no lo dudes nunca, mi amor, siempre lo serás. Sin ti hubiera caído en el abismo. Muchas gracias por entenderlo. En cuanto podáis venir a entrenar haré que os conozcáis, aunque no os presente yo directamente. Es una chica de cuarto encantadora, pasamos como dos horas hablando, ya le gustaba de antes, fue ella quien empezó a golpear la mesa Sly en el Comedor."_

_Lily pensó. "Claro, no se hubiera dejado llevar sin conocerla antes personalmente, ni si simplemente le hubiera hecho caso por la fama que ha adquirido. Sev no va a lo que van todos, le tiene que gustar la persona por entero."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Cómo se llama?"_

_-"Audrey. Te va a caer genial."_

_-"Qué bien. Una nueva amiga."_

_-"Ya le conté que estamos juntos, por supuesto, para que no espere gran cosa de mí. Se lo dije antes de empezar."_

_"__Qué honesto es. Uno entre un millón."_

_-"Muy bien hecho, Sev. No se debe andar mintiendo en esas cosas."_

_-"Claro que no. También le dije que te lo iba a contar sólo a ti y puso el grito en el cielo."_

_-"Vaya… Hay que enseñarle Magia de la Luna."_

_-"Claro. Quiero enseñarla a ocluir y llevarla al abeto antes del verano, porque le va bastante mal en los estudios pero quiere sacar Defensa y si no la ayudo no lo va a lograr."_

_"__Claro, por eso no se enamora de ella. Sev necesita tenerlo todo, no sólo la belleza y la entrega, también el talento, es un sibarita. Y se preocupa por ella por algo más que lo que pueda obtener. Generoso también, por supuesto, siempre dando más de lo que recibe."_

_-"Claro, Sev. Pues hazlo, no lo dudes."_

_-"Ella también tiene novio, lo ha engañado conmigo. Pero me estuvo contando algunas cosas de él y no la merece. Le he dicho que lo deje y se busque otro."_

_-"Muy bien hecho, Sev. Porque tú sabes mucho de esas cosas."_

_-"Eso me dijo. Adivinó que era virgen porque no quise hacerlo."_

_-"Claro. Hazle de alcahuete, cala a los chicos de cuarto que entrenen con ella y ponlos a pelear para que se conozcan."_

_-"Ya lo había pensado también. Ayer hice de alcahuete a todas las parejas de casa, sirviéndoles reparadora para sólo tres horas antes de las dos, para que fueran a terminar la fiesta a los dormitorios. He de patentar el Muffliato también."_

_-"¿Patentar?"_

_-"¡Ah! Vaya. Es que no te lo he contado. ¿Recuerdas lo del medimago investigador amigo de Pomfrey?"_

_-"Sí, claro."_

_-"Pues me llegó su respuesta justo antes de salir de la enfermería. Quiere entrevistarse conmigo cuanto antes para conseguirme una beca para el verano en San Mungo, para desarrollar la reparadora. Tengo trabajo."_

_-"Wooow… Sev. ¡Qué notición!"_

_-"¿Verdad? Ya te decía que tenía muchas cosas que contarte. Pienso en ayer a estas horas y me parece que ha pasado una semana y no un día. Mira, ahí entran las lechuzas. ¿Te acuerdas de ayer a esta hora?"_

_-"Desde luego, nunca lo olvidaré. Quince de mayo a las nueve quince, tu nueva fecha de nacimiento."_

_-"Jack recibe el Profeta. Voy a cortar un rato, a ver si ha salido algo."_

_-"Vale, y me cuentas."_

_Prince preguntó a Jack de viva voz._

_-¿Qué, Jack? ¿Cómo llevas esa resaca? Ayer te pusiste como una cuba._

_-No me lo recuerdes – respondió Jack - Desde Navidades que no me pillaba una cogorza. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza._

_-Pásate por la enfermería antes de entrenar, para que Pomfrey te dé algo._

_"__Ya tengo una nueva idea para una poción. Anti-resaca. Seguro que se vende genial."_

_-Sí, me parece que unos cuantos de casa vamos a tener que hacerlo._

_-No te preocupes. Como si no venís, ya me encargo yo de organizar a los de sexto. Hoy no voy a luchar, si no, no se me va a curar bien el brazo._

_-Por supuesto, no luches, pero sí que vamos. No podemos fallar precisamente nosotros, que fuimos quienes empezamos todo._

_-Vamos a mirar si viene algo en el diario._

_-Claro._

_Jack abrió el paquete en que venía envuelto y lo desplegó._

_-En primera plana no viene nada, al menos – dijo Prince._

_-Eso es porque no llegaron a venir anoche y no tenían información de primera mano para publicar, pero quizá venga en última hora, por alguna carta que les llegara, lo que será peor todavía, porque habrán inventado la mayor parte de los datos._

_Jack hojeó el diario hasta encontrar la página._

_-Mira, sí viene._

_Leyeron juntos el artículo, sin fotografías._

**REVOLUCIÓN EN HOGWARTS**

_-¿Revolución? – preguntó Prince._

_-No sé de qué te extrañas, es El Profeta, ve preparándote, mañana vendrá en primera plana. Por suerte es lunes, pero lo va a comprar todo el mundo igualmente, harán tirada especial, por eso ya lo han metido hoy, para que la gente esté pendiente del de mañana._

Un grupo de treinta alumnos pertenecientes a las casas Slytherin y Ravenclaw, comandados por un tal Severus Snape, se alzaron en armas en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería consiguiendo atraer a sus filas a más del doble de combatientes.

_-¿Cómo que nos alzamos en armas? – le dio la risa nerviosa._

_-El Profeta, Prince. Ya veo que no lo lees muy a menudo._

_-No. Sólo cuando pillo alguno olvidado en la Sala y sólo las noticias sobre Voldemort._

_-Claro. Pero la gente ya está acostumbrada a esas noticias y lo de ayer fue histórico. Lo van a exagerar todo lo que puedan para vender mucho más mañana. Léelo entero tranquilo, no te sulfures, y luego lo comentamos._

Los partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes pertenecientes a la casa verde-plata fueron obligados a marcharse de la mesa durante el desayuno, tras el cual el contingente revolucionario hizo una demostración de fuerza organizando un entrenamiento junto al Lago Negro. Según nuestra fuente "parecían un ejército de verdad" de lo que se extrae que todo estaba debidamente calculado y planificado.

El director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore, mostró su connivencia con los revolucionarios al proporcionar a éstos un refrigerio durante el descanso que realizaron a media mañana y estando presente en el mismo sin hacer nada por interrumpirlo.

El entrenamiento del proyecto de ejército concluyó a la hora del almuerzo, al comienzo del cual todo el resto de miembros de la casa Slytherin irrumpió en el Gran Comedor con su nuevo líder al frente, siendo recibidos con vítores por todo el alumnado.

Los partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes no aparecieron a almorzar, de lo que se deduce que se ausentaron del Colegio durante la mañana, con lo que el número de serpientes se ha visto reducido en al menos un tercio de sus integrantes.

Toda la maniobra resulta tremendamente sospechosa, pues hasta ayer mismo se consideraba a Severus Snape, un mago de quinto año, uno de los más acérrimos partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes, quien por su prevalencia entre los brujos de su casa y su conocida afición por las Artes Oscuras (se dice de él que "conocía más maleficios en primero que los alumnos de séptimo"), se esperaba obtuviera un alto puesto en el escalafón a su salida del colegio.

_("Buah… Esto es información de los propios víboras. También escribieron, cómo no, para desprestigiarme.")_

Esperemos que el Ministerio ataje cuanto antes esta desbandada, pues no es de recibo permitir que adolescentes, brujos todavía sin graduar, tomen el control del Colegio, que hasta ahora ha sido un remanso de paz y estudio, un lugar donde los jóvenes brujos se educan bajo una segura protección y lo conviertan en el escenario de peligrosas prácticas de duelo, y menos todavía bajo las órdenes de un individuo tan sospechoso.

_-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Prince._

_-¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Jack tranquilamente, mientras le pasaba el diario a Deborah y Anthony, que se sentaban enfrente, y se volvía hacia él para hablar en confidencia._

_-Van a atar a Albus de pies y manos. Hizo mal en mandarnos a los elfos, y debió proyectarme para que no entrenáramos junto al Lago, si no en el espacio oculto que ya tenía preparado._

_-Sí, quizá sí. Pero prefirió mantener el secreto de que estabais en contacto hasta asegurarse de que los víboras se marchaban._

_-La información de que iba a tener un alto puesto junto a Voldemort es de los propios víboras._

_-Por supuesto, ellos también escribieron, para desprestigiarte._

_-No dan importancia alguna a que hayamos expulsado a los maléficos y lo pintan como si los hubiéramos amenazado para que se fueran._

_-Claro. Ten en cuenta que casi todos son de familias adineradas, con influencia, ellos mismos van a ir a quejarse al Ministerio por lo ocurrido, porque sus retoños no van a poder acabar sus estudios por nuestra culpa. Milagro será que no vuelvan. Habrá que seguir haciendo todo de tapadillo._

_-Sí, hicimos mal en destaparnos así, debimos hablar con Albus previamente._

_-No te agobies, si no hubiera sido así, no se hubiera unido todo el colegio como ahora lo está. No hemos cometido ningún delito._

_-A ver si esto no me fastidia la beca en San Mungo, porque de lo de la Cátedra de Duelo ya puedo ir olvidándome. Cría fama y échate a dormir._

_-No te apures, Albus luchará por ti, él también tiene mucha influencia. Limpiará tu nombre de aquí a que te toque, eso es lo de menos. El peligro real está en que te estás enfrentando a Voldemort y se va a enterar de que eras una especie de infiltrado en sus propias filas y puedes tener demasiada información sobre él._

_("Ya te digo que la tengo.")_

_-Estoy reventado, no soy capaz ni de terminar de desayunar y se me han quitado las ganas de entrenar. ¿Quién me mandaría meterme en este follón?_

_-Lauren… - dijeron los dos a un tiempo._

_-Si no te sientes seguro en casa este verano, ya sabes que puedes venir a la mía sin problema, y también tu madre – dijo Jack - Hay sitio de sobra, y Lily siempre que quiera. Os llevo y traigo apareciéndonos y ya está._

_-Gracias, Jack, lo consultaré con Albus. Porque se me acaba de ocurrir otra manera de la que pueden obtener mi dirección. Soy becario y estoy registrado en el Ministerio como tal. Si tienen espías dentro la pueden averiguar._

_-Buah, Prince. ¿Cómo no pensaste en eso? – Jack se alarmó – Por suerte hoy es domingo. Tu madre corre peligro desde mañana mismo._

_Prince se tapó los ojos y la frente, temblando._

_-Qué inconsciente soy. Nunca aprenderé._

_-Vamos, no te preocupes – Jack lo tomó por hombros, recuperando la calma - En el almuerzo proyectas a Albus, quizá a él se le ocurra alguna solución, y si no, esta misma tarde lo arreglamos. Vamos hasta tu casa por Red Flu a buscarla y de allí a la mía._

_-Albus no puede ver a mi madre. Le hablé de Lauren._

_-Vaya…_

_-Cómo me embrollo, Jack. Cada vez más._

_-No pasa nada, iremos sólo los dos, con el giratiempo, él bastante tiene con El Profeta. No vayas a entrenar, habla con Lily este rato que queda y luego vas a casa a descansar._

_-Eso va a ser peor, voy a estar nervioso todo el tiempo. Prefiero distraerme._

_-Claro, lo entiendo. Anda, dame un abrazo._

_-Gracias, Jack._

_Se abrazaron, y Prince intentó recuperar parte de la calma respirando profundamente durante un largo minuto._

_-Habla con Lily, anda, pero no la preocupes todavía con el tema de tu madre, ya se lo contarás cuando esté solucionado – le dijo Jack._

_-"Ya está, cariño" – proyectó Sev a Lily._

_-"Sale, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Lily – "He visto a los Longbottom leerlo y pasárselo a sus dos compañeros de sexto."_

_-"Sí, sale, sale. Me ponen de vuelta y media, y también a Albus, me llaman individuo sospechoso. No te lo voy a contar con detalle, que me altero."_

_-"No te preocupes, se lo pido a ellos cuando vayan a entrenar."_

_-"Al menos no dice nada de ti. Por el momento estás segura."_

_-"Sí. Fue una suerte que cortáramos contacto en público desde principio de curso."_

_-"Jo… Qué harto estoy de problemas. Apenas he tenido un respiro de unas horas anoche. Seguro que ahora en el entrenamiento todo el mundo habla del tema."_

_-"Seguro. Pero va a ser para apoyarte, Sev. Los alumnos del colegio sí nos enteramos bien de lo que pasó. No hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es El Profeta, en una semana se les habrá olvidado."_

_-"Ya, pero a Voldemort no. Jack me ha propuesto refugiarme en su casa este verano. Dice que nos llevaría apareciéndonos siempre que queramos. Ves, ya está empezando a devolverme esos favores que dices que le hago."_

_-"Vale, Sev. Pues piénsalo. Tu madre podría también ir a trabajar apareciéndose desde allí y así estarías también con Ariel."_

_-"Claro. Me da que no voy a poder ni coger el Expreso."_

_-"Bueno, pues vas hasta donde tengas que ir por Red Flu. Albus te lo pondrá fácil."_

_-"¿Y qué les contaremos a tus padres, Lily?"_

_-"¿Te preocupas por mis padres, Sev, con la que tienes encima? Ya va siendo hora de que se enteren de la verdad."_

_-"Buah… Se van a asustar un montón."_

_-"Ellos también vivieron una guerra, saben lo que es."_

_-"Ya, pero es que estoy en el candelero, Lily. Me he hecho famoso en el mal sentido. Ahora todos son enemigos para mí, tanto los mortífagos como el Ministerio."_

_-"Pero tienes a todo Hogwarts de tu parte, que son los futuros guerreros que vencerán a Voldemort, eso es lo importante. Cálmate, Sev, estás muy nervioso."_

_("Como para no estarlo, vamos a vivir, yo y todos aquellos a quienes amo, en peligro de muerte durante años y años, hasta que destruyamos todos los malditos horrocruxes.")_

_-"Por fin se ha cumplido lo de "tiene muchos amigos y enemigos" de mi horóscopo."_

_-"Vaya que sí."_

_-"También estoy preocupado por mi madre. Seguro que desde que le dije que voy a participar en la guerra, va a Diagon a comprar El Profeta al menos el domingo, que es cuando libra. Como lea todo lo que pone sobre mí, se va a asustar mucho."_

_-"¿Qué es lo que dice?"_

_-"Que hasta ayer se me consideraba un futuro alto mando del ejército de Voldemort."_

_-"Buaaah… Cómo se pasan."_

_-"No, Lily, es cierto, es información de los víboras. Lo hubiera sido, era lo que se esperaba de mí."_

_-"Eso no me lo habías contado."_

_-"Pues no, porque no me siento orgulloso en absoluto."_

_-"No te preocupes, Sev. En cuanto lea el artículo le escribo y le digo que es todo mentira. Ya la convenzo yo."_

_-"Buf… No sé. Si no lo ha leído la vas a preocupar innecesariamente. Mejor espera a ver si me escribe ella."_

_-"En Hogwarts estamos muy incomunicados."_

_-"Ya te digo. Si recibo carta suya esta noche o mañana, le pediré a Albus que me deje ir a casa por Red Flu mañana a primera hora, para hablar con ella en persona. Vamos a usar el giratiempo antes de clases."_

_-"Claro, haz así."_

_("Sí, siempre que no tengamos que ir esta misma tarde por ella a la desesperada y huir a casa de Jack.")_

_-"Sí. Será lo mejor."_


	2. 2 Cien

**Abrazos**

_Cuando los guerreros fueron saliendo del Comedor para dirigirse al nuevo espacio de entrenamiento, no encontraron, increíblemente, ningún periodista por los corredores, al igual que cuando habían acudido a desayunar._

_"__Al parecer, Albus está consiguiendo contenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que no entren en contacto directo con nosotros. Eso me permite recuperarme en parte de la desesperación. Lo tengo totalmente de mi parte y puedo confiar en él para solucionar cualquier problema que surja en cuanto a mi seguridad o la de mis seres queridos._

_La sala de entrenamiento es enorme, descomunal, mucho más grande que el Comedor o la Biblioteca y está mejor iluminada todavía que la que apareció en la Sala de Menesteres, pues tiene ventanas en tres de las cuatro paredes y el techo de cristal. Maravilloso, vaya trabajo ha hecho."_

_De nuevo se dividieron por años con ayuda de los comandantes. Haciendo una ronda de recuento rápido, Prince enseguida se dio cuenta. "Albus hizo bien en calcular el espacio para cien personas, pues superamos el número. Se han sumado todos los Gryff, todos, de cuarto, sexto y séptimo excepto los dos maléficos. Debían haber venido hoy mismo Lily, Remus y Cecile. Bueno, vendrán la próxima semana. _

_Algunos Huffle más de todos los cursos, unos diez en total, y todos los Rave de cuarto y quinto que faltaban, más la chica Sly que decidió unirse anoche. Vaya tirón._

_Hay que hacer parejas de comandantes, uno solo no puede con grupos tan grandes. Voy a poner a los Longbottom en séptimo, a Jack y Deborah en sexto, a los Rave en cuarto, que ya conocen a Lorenz, y yo me quedo con los de quinto, que son menos." Hizo una pequeña asamblea con los seis y les propuso._

_-Ya no busquéis el equilibrio, sino que los que sepan luchar enseñen a los que no, explicadles cómo hacerlo, igual que hice yo con vosotros – y a los Longbottom – Imagino que ya sabréis cómo._

_-Por supuesto, Prince, sin problema – le respondió Alice._

_("Nadie me dice nada, por el momento, sobre las malas noticias que han aparecido en El Profeta, aunque a todos se les nota preocupados por mí, ya no están tan animados como ayer, pero no parece en absoluto socavada mi credibilidad. He saltado un abismo para caer en otro todavía peor. Si me hubiera hecho mortífago, no hubiera puesto en peligro a nadie más que a mí mismo.")_

_-Descanso a las once, como ayer, un cuarto de hora._

_Se dedicó a su grupo. "Formado por tres Sly, nueve Rave y cuatro Huffle, dieciséis, pares. Los organizo por parejas, pongo a mis tres compañeros serpientes y a los cinco águilas que preparan el TIMO a enseñar a los otros ocho." Les explicó cómo hacerlo._

_Quedó largo rato observándolos, corrigiendo errores de los recién nombrados maestros y asegurándose de que los cinco Rave tenían nivel suficiente para pasar los exámenes prácticos de los TIMOS y no necesitaban ayuda extra._

_A continuación se dirigió al grupo de cuarto. "A ver qué tal lo llevan mis comandantes águilas." Interrumpió las luchas de ambos, tres contra uno, para hablar con ellos._

_-Tenemos veintiocho chicos en total – le dijo Lorenz - Siete serpientes, ocho águilas, cuatro tejones y nueve leones, de los cuales sólo ocho habían entrenado por su cuenta previamente, los dos Sly, dos Rave y cuatro Gryff que se unieron ayer. Esos ocho se encargan de otros ocho, nos quitamos dieciséis, y nosotros dos de los seis peores, veintidós._

_-A los seis que sobraban, los mejores entre los que nunca habían entrenado, los hemos emparejado equilibradamente – dijo Genevre._

_-Lo habéis hecho perfecto sin necesidad de ayuda – dijo Prince - Brillantes Rave. En el descanso separadlos en dos grupos, quiero hablar con todos los Rave y Huffle y los Gryff que se han unido hoy._

_"__Para avisarlos de que la guerra va a ser larga." Los dejó volver a la lucha y quedó observando a su vez a las ocho parejas formadas por alguien que ya había entrenado y alguien que no, corrigiendo errores de nuevo de los maestros._

_Pudo hablar un poco con Audrey. "Me sonríe encantadoramente, y yo se la devuelvo sin pasar de ahí, no nos hacemos ningún comentario sobre lo que pasó anoche. Nuestro secreto._

_Todas las chicas me sonríen con preocupación en los ojos, pero sólo la aliento a ella, menudo lío. Por suerte estamos en un ambiente serio. Voy a evitar al máximo relacionarme con mujeres al margen de los entrenamientos. A ver cómo las evito en casa._

_Quedan veinte minutos hasta las once. Voy a ver a Jack y Deborah, seguro que los Longbottom no han tenido problema alguno."_

_-Tenemos veinticinco – le dijo Deborah - Seis Sly, seis Rave, cinco Huffle y ocho Gryff, de los que dieciséis están cursando Defensa, pero hay que descontar a los dos Huffle, flojos, así que cuentan catorce más nosotros dos, dieciséis, para enseñar a los otros once. Como son impares, hemos puesto al mejor de los dieciséis contra los dos Huffle de Defensa. A los que sobran, por parejas equilibradas._

_"__Perfectos comandantes también. Qué gran equipo."_

_-Las tres Huffle nuevas son mozas – le dijo Jack._

_-Sí, también en cuarto y quinto. Creo que no han venido precisamente a entrenar._

_-Ya… Entiendo..._

_-Vaya problemón, como si no tuviera bastante de qué ocuparme._

_-Ya te digo._

_"__Al menos con lo de anoche voy servido para al menos otros quince días, y si estoy tan ocupado como espero, quizá incluso un mes. Jack no me ha comentado nada en absoluto de lo de Audrey, ni siquiera esta mañana al levantarnos cuando nos hemos quedado un rato solos. Discreción absoluta, Sly. Me encanta mi casa, el Sombrero acertó._

_Quedan diez minutos. Voy con los Longbottom. De nuevo están luchando dos contra uno a bajo nivel con cuatro de Defensa, los tres Huffle de ayer y el Rave más flojo." Interrumpió._

_-Tenemos veintiocho – le dijo Alice – Seis serpientes, ocho águilas, cinco tejones y nueve leones, de los cuales diecinueve cursan Defensa, descontando a los cuatro más flojos, que nos hemos quedado nosotros, quince para enseñar a nueve. A los seis que sobran, los hemos puesto a luchar equilibradamente. Hemos elegido a medianos, pero con el suficiente nivel para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores._

_-Perfectos comandantes, sin necesidad de explicaros nada._

_-Siempre habíamos soñado con una oportunidad así – dijo Frank – Gracias por dárnosla, Prince._

_-Gracias a vosotros por haberos hecho merecedores de ella._

_"__Qué ganas tengo de recuperarme y luchar contra cada uno de ellos. Un duelo justo uno contra uno. _

_Qué maravilla, soy prescindible. He de buscar comandantes alternativos para quinto y podré ausentarme de los entrenamientos si necesito aprovechar alguna vez el fin de semana. Voy a contar. Veintiocho, más dieciséis, más veinticinco, más veintiocho, noventa y siete, más los siete comandantes, ciento cuatro. Wooow… Más Cecile, Remus y Lily, ciento siete, bonito número."_

_-Somos ciento cuatro._

_-Dumbledore contaba con ello._

_-Vaya que sí. Todavía se quedó un poco corto, cabemos justos._

_-Si se lo pides la ampliará._

_"__No será necesario, a medida que se acerquen los exámenes, la gente no acudirá tan masivamente y menos esas mozas Huffle que van a lo que van."_

_-Voy a contar por casas._

_"__Sly: siete, más tres, más seis, más seis, más tres comandantes, veinticinco. Rave: ocho, más nueve, más seis, más ocho, más dos comandantes, treinta y tres. Huffle: cuatro, más cuatro, más cinco, más cinco, dieciséis. Gryff: nueve, más ocho, más nueve, más dos comandantes, veintiséis._

_-Veintiséis leones, dieciséis tejones, treinta y tres águilas y veinticinco serpientes._

_-Wooow… - dijo Alice – Los águilas son mayoría._

_-Lo seríais vosotros si estuvieran los Gryff de quinto, pero ya sabéis lo que hay. Y los Sly no lo somos porque hemos quedado dos tercios de la casa. Estamos aquí todos los de cuarto para arriba, también los Rave, por eso nos ganan._

_-Y los leones de cuarto, sexto y séptimo quitando a los dos maléficos – dijo Frank – Ahora sí que sí, se les ha visto el plumero._

_-No me extrañaría que se intentaran infiltrar en el próximo. También hay tres Rave que no han venido._

_-Bah… - dijo Alice – Descuida por eso, ya hemos corrido la voz. No dejaremos que lo hagan._

_-Maravilloso. Bueno, toca descanso. Voy con los de cuarto, quiero charlar un rato con ellos._

_"__Ya de paso elijo un candidato para Audrey y la pongo a entrenar con él. Lo mejor será un Rave o Gryff de los que nunca han entrenado antes, para que se acostumbre a que ella le enseñe cosas, que la admire. Un Huffle no le pega, demasiado blando._

_La creme de la creme sería un Rave que esté cursando Aritmancia, para que la ayude en los estudios. Además, los Rave tienden a echarse novia de más mayores precisamente por eso, porque se centran en estudiar, no son tan gregarios. Y Slys y Raves nos entendemos bien, todos somos inteligentes a nuestra manera, ya ves lo bien que nos ha ido con La Guardia."_

_Se sentó en círculo en el suelo con los ocho águilas, cuatro tejones y cinco nuevos leones. "Muchos de ellos no llevan uniforme, voy a tener que preguntar. Los dos chicos Huffle ya sé quiénes son, los que estaban ayer, así que las otras dos son chicas. Preguntaré a todos, para disimular."_

_-Me presento a quienes no me conocéis todavía, soy Prince. No voy a recordar vuestros nombres el primer día, pero me gustaría que igualmente os presentarais y así os vais conociendo entre vosotros también. Hacemos una ronda, decid cómo os llamáis, a qué casa pertenecéis y si pensáis preparar el TIMO de Defensa el año próximo._

_Lo hicieron. "Vale, cinco candidatos, los tres leones y dos de los águilas que no habían entrenado quieren hacerlo, y las dos chicas Huffle no. Lo que te decía, y ni siquiera se esfuerzan en disimular, tejonas, sin malicia. A ver cómo disimulo yo lo de la Aritmancia."_

_-Una curiosidad. ¿Quiénes de vosotros cursáis Aritmancia? Levantad la mano._

_"__Maravilloso. Los dos Rave lo hacen y uno de los Gryff, luego le sonsacaré qué tal lleva el resto de asignaturas. Ahora vamos con lo serio."_

_-A todos quienes queréis cursar Defensa, quiero advertiros de algo. La guerra va a ser larga, más de lo que parece, y ahora que todavía estáis a tiempo de elegir otra profesión deberíais pensarlo con mucha calma, pues a la guerra se va a matar y a morir. No es ningún juego._

_"__Nadie responde y algunos me miran temerosos, por mí, por supuesto, todo el colegio se ha enterado de la noticia, pero también por ellos, pero no el Rave moreno que ya vino ayer ni el Gryff, estos dos tienen arrestos. Suficiente para que se lo piensen."_

_-No pretendía amedrentaros, sólo dejaros las cosas claras, para que no perdáis el tiempo. Os estáis quitando de estudiar por venir aquí, a un mes de los exámenes. Si os echáis atrás no pasa nada, no quedareis de cobardes, cada uno debe elegir su destino._

_"__Seriedad. Todos entienden, a ver si nos libramos de las tejonas para la semana que viene, tampoco podemos perder tiempo enseñando a quien no esté decidido a luchar. Ahora a sonsacar."_

_-Y ahora charlamos un rato para conocernos mejor. ¿Qué tal lleváis las asignaturas necesarias para el TIMO de Defensa? Os las digo por si todavía no las sabéis. Extraordinario en Defensa, Transformaciones y Encantamientos y Supera en Pociones y Herbología. Hacemos una ronda también._

_"__El Gryff flojo, era de esperar, bastante feúcho y aun así es un chulito. A ver los dos Rave. Maravilloso, las llevan bien. Ya casi está decidido, me queda un criterio, el físico, uno rubio y otro moreno, pero éste último es demasiado guapo para no haber tener novia, de piel clara y ojos azules, cara de ángel, se parece mucho a Genevre. ¿Será su hermano? Luego le pregunto. Aunque está sentado al lado de otros dos chicos, no creo que la tenga, se hubieran sentado juntos. Además, tanto el novio de Audrey como yo somos de cabello oscuro y tez clara como él, es su tipo. Ya está, elegido." _

_Cuando acabó la ronda siguieron charlando informalmente hasta que pasó el cuarto de hora de descanso. "Al hablar todos juntos no ha despegado los labios. Tímido, pero escucha atenta e intensamente a los demás, con vida interior que no exterioriza. Interesante, como me pasaba a mí. Este chico es una preciosidad pero nunca ha tenido novia y Audrey lo va a saber tratar."_

_-Hora de seguir._

_Prince se levantó de un salto y cruzó el círculo en dos zancadas, directamente hacia el chico, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-¿Cómo te llamabas? Ya no lo recuerdo._

_-Percival._

_-Genial. El rato que queda vas a luchar contra una buena guerrera Sly, que ya controla gran parte del temario de quinto. Te va a enseñar un montón y es una chica encantadora._

_"__No me responde, le da vergüenza. Lo que te digo, nunca ha tenido novia. El grupo de cuarto ya se reúne. A ver, ¿dónde está Audrey? Ahí."_

_-Ven conmigo._

_Fueron hasta ella. "Vas a ver qué indirecta le lanzo."_

_-Audrey, te presento a Percival, un chico Rave que quiere cursar el TIMO y no ha entrenado nunca – le guiñó – Enséñale bien._

_"__Me mira cómplice. Ha entendido… serpiente, y le gusta. Vas a ver quién se queda sin novia hoy mismo. Y yo sin amante, porque no la pienso dejar que lo engañe conmigo, el otro lo merecía, pero éste no. Vuelvo a lo de amante insatisfecho, qué poco me ha durado la alegría." Y a él._

_-Ella es Audrey._

_Y a los dos._

_-Os dejo solos, charlad un rato mientras los comandantes reorganizan las parejas._

_"__Merlín, soy mejor alcahuete que Albus. ¿Cuántos llevo ya? Cecile y Remus, Lauren y Jack, Audrey y Percival. Y yo, a pasar hambre." Fue hasta sus comandantes águilas._

_-Reorganizad parejas en la medida que podáis. Yo ya he formado una. _

_"__Nunca mejor dicho."_

_-Por cierto, Genevre, ¿Percival es tu hermano?_

_-Claro. Nos parecemos, ¿verdad?_

_-Mucho. Sois encantadores los dos. _

_"__Y también tu nueva cuñada." Volvió a su grupo de quinto, que lo esperaban, y reorganizó a su vez. Los observó otro rato corrigiendo errores y cuando los vio desenvolverse con soltura, se dirigió a las dos puertas que había en una de las esquinas de la única pared sin ventanas. Entró. "Servicios, de chicos y de chicas. Perfecto."_

_Luego fue a la que había en la esquina opuesta. "Una sala de reuniones para los comandantes, con una amplia mesa con diez sillas alrededor y una gran estantería con tratados de Defensa nuevecitos, los libros han sido comprados. Vaya trabajo se ha tomado Albus. E inversión, esto ha salido del presupuesto del colegio._

_Me siento un rato a descansar y dejar la mente en blanco, tengo una gran necesidad de soledad. Esta tarde, si no he de ir a rescatar a mi madre, la voy a pasar encerrado en el dormitorio, haciendo los deberes y estudiando._

_También escribiré al medimago, pediré a Jack o Anthony que suban a la lechucería a mandar la carta, así no hay que organizar la escolta. De hecho, pienso pasar en casa el máximo de tiempo posible, para verme menos expuesto y no robarles libertad."_

_A las doce salió e hizo una ronda entre los comandantes para charlar un rato y atar algunos cabos._

_-Jack, ¿has contactado con los Huffle de sexto?_

_-Sí, todo en orden._

_-Genial, así ya estamos las cuatro casas comunicadas. Si conviene entrenar el viernes por la tarde os avisaré. Quizá sólo los de séptimo para la Academia de Aurores y los de quinto para los TIMOS. En ese caso, que venga sólo quien necesite la práctica, deben tener tiempo también para preparar la teoría. Si no hay noticias nuevas, quedamos el sábado que viene como hoy._

_-¿Has leído la noticia? – le preguntó Alice tomándolo del antebrazo izquierdo._

_"__La contraseña. Está a muerte conmigo."_

_-Por supuesto que la he leído._

_-Y aun así no te has derrumbado y has sido capaz de venir a entrenar igualmente._

_-Hubiera sido mucho peor quedarme solo comiéndome la cabeza._

_-No vas a estar solo en esto – dijo Frank – Tenlo por seguro. Te escoltaremos también en verano si es necesario._

_"__Wooow… Y me conocen de ayer. Ya estoy a punto de llorar. Ellos son los primeros que deben aprender a ocluir y Magias Ancestrales, porque tienen razón. Quizá necesite ir acompañado a todas partes también en verano y ellos ya pueden usar la varita fuera del colegio. Si yo tuviera que defenderme por mí mismo y me llevaran a juicio con todo tan reciente, quizá ni el propio Albus podría librarme."_

_-Muchas gracias, os tomo la palabra._

_-Por supuesto, no lo dudes._

_-Yo también lo haré, Prince – dijo Genevre - Lorenz no puede porque cumple los diecisiete en agosto y no hará el examen de aparición hasta el año próximo._

_-Pues ya somos cuatro – dijo Jack._

_"__Deborah no dice nada porque los cumple en julio, ella tampoco puede. Wow… Qué alivio. Hay que enseñar también a Genevre a ocluir. Bueno, tres personas, una Rave y dos Gryff, a ver qué tal se les da sin ir al abeto primero. Si no, deberé llevarlos a adquirir el poder y luego enseñarles. Otro grupo de cuatro afines."_

_-No sabéis cuánto os lo agradezco. Me vais a hacer llorar otra vez._

_-Danos un abrazo, anda – ésta fue Alice, que ya tenía los ojos empañados._

_Se dio un abrazo de tres con los Longbottom, ella aprovechó para decirle al oído._

_-No te preocupes por Lily, vamos a cuidar bien de ella. Nos ha dicho que iban al Bosque los tres para no coincidir en casa con los maléficos y evitar a los periodistas. Sólo vamos a dejarla sola cuando vengamos a entrenar._

_-Seguramente puedan venir la semana que viene. Ya es sospechoso que no lo hayan hecho hoy, estando aquí casi todos los Gryff._

_-Claro, tienes razón. Entonces no temas más por ella, estará segura._

_Después lo abrazaron también sus comandantes águilas y serpientes. Y uno por uno, el resto de noventa y siete guerreros a medida que iban saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento._


	3. 3 Alivio

**Alivio**

_Prince salió el último del espacio de entrenamiento con su escolta. Al igual que habían hecho para ir desde las mazmorras al Comedor y de allí a la sala de entrenamiento por la mañana, lo rodearon los cinco. Jack y la pareja Sly, más altos, delante, y Deborah y Anthony detrás, para evitar, en la medida de lo posible, que fuera fotografiado por los periodistas._

_"__Ahora seguro que nos los topamos, y están exponiéndose ellos en lugar de yo mismo. No me los merezco." Así era. "Hay reporteros en el vestíbulo, pero están tan ocupados intentando entrevistar a la enorme cantidad de gente que ha llegado hasta aquí antes que nosotros que no se están percatando de nuestro movimiento. Perfecto._

_Nadie va a decir nada inconveniente, me lo acaban de demostrar dándome cien abrazos. Si no tuviera que comunicarme urgentemente con Albus, nos íbamos directos a casa, ya me traerían algo de las cocinas para almorzar. Espero que no entren al Comedor."_

_Entraron al fin y se dirigieron a sus sitios. "Albus está. Bien." Ariel y Shelley ya los esperaban._

_-¿Qué tal, cariño? – preguntó al chico._

_-Vaya, Sev, te has hecho muy famoso. Los periodistas nos han preguntado por ti a mí y mis amigos._

_-Ya lo imagino. ¿Les habéis contado algo?_

_-Sí, ha hablado Hipólita. Les ha dicho que eres un mago muy bueno y que toda la casa te quiere._

_"__Leales. Ya han comenzado a limpiar mi nombre."_

_-¿Nada sobre los entrenamientos?_

_-Claro que no, Sev. Eso es un secreto, como cuando entrenábamos en el Bosque._

_-¿Y sobre aprender maleficios?_

_-¿Cómo les íbamos a decir eso, Sev? – escandalizado - Eso es ilegal, todos lo sabemos._

_"__El que nunca hace trampas en nada, pero para los maleficios, sí. Es para comérselo. Slys discretos y fiables, qué alivio." Le acarició la cabeza._

_-Muchas gracias, cariño. Da las gracias de mi parte también a tus amigos._

_-Claro, lo haré._

_-Anda, vamos a almorzar._

_Proyectó a Albus._

_-"Albus, soy Prince. Es urgente que hablemos."_

_-"Claro. Dime, Prince."_

_-"Dejé un cabo suelto en cuanto a mi lugar de residencia. Figuro en el Registro de Becarios del Ministerio y si tienen espías infiltrados lo pueden averiguar así."_

_-"Ah… eso. Vaya, lo siento mucho, olvidé decírtelo ayer. Ya me encargué de eso hace meses, desde que comenzaste a entrenar con La Guardia. Hice desaparecer todo documento en que figurase tu nombre y dirección y oblivié a los funcionarios que me vieron hacerlo."_

_Le dio la risa. ("Wooow… Sin escrúpulo alguno. Ya me decía Lauren que cuidadito con él.")_

_-"Vaya, qué alivio, Albus. Llevo desde el desayuno pensando que iba a tener que ir esta misma tarde a rescatar a mi madre de casa."_

_-"Lo siento mucho, Prince, ha sido un grave error mío. Olvidé decírtelo."_

_("Pobre. Con todo lo que tenía ayer en la cabeza más todo lo que le metí yo, normal.")_

_-"No te apures, Albus, yo tampoco pensé en ello hasta esta misma mañana. Muchas gracias."_

_("Y me extraña mucho que Lauren no me avisara del tema cuando surgió lo del riesgo de mi dirección. Ella también sabe que soy becario.")_

_-"¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?" – le preguntó Albus._

_-"Estupendo, calculaste bien. Ciento cuatro personas. Sly, Rave y Gryff excepto quinto al completo y unos diez Huffle más que ayer. Todos me han abrazado al salir."_

_-"Eres todo un líder, Prince, nuestro as en la manga. Has unido a todo el colegio."_

_-"Muchas gracias por proporcionarnos el espacio. Es espectacular."_

_-"Era lo mínimo que podía hacer."_

_-"Has hecho muchas cosas, Albus. Incluso te estás viendo expuesto ante el Ministerio."_

_-"Bueno… No te preocupes por eso, estoy curado de espanto, eso ya lo manejo yo. Preocúpate de ti mismo, tú sí te estás exponiendo, hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras a almorzar."_

_-"Ya lo he pensado, pero debía hablar contigo del tema de mi dirección."_

_-"Claro, un grave error mío. No te preocupes, almuerza tranquilo y no salgas del Comedor hasta que te avise. No te asustes si entran, quieren fotografiar la mesa Sly medio vacía, pero no les dejaré acercarse a donde estás tú. Me valdrá de excusa para echarlos del colegio, ya tienen suficiente carnaza. Habla un rato con tu novia y relájate."_

_-"Gracias, Albus."_

_Habló a Jack de viva voz._

_-Jack, lo de mi dirección en el Ministerio está arreglado. Albus la hizo desaparecer hace meses._

_-Vaya… - dijo Jack, aliviado - ¿Y cómo no te lo dijo ayer?_

_("Porque lo maté a disgustos.")_

_-Se le olvidó. Yo tampoco le comenté nada. Si hace meses que lo hizo, es normal._

_-Anda viejo, el pobre._

_-Claro._

_-Bueno, pues ya que hemos venido hasta aquí, almuerza tranquilo y aprovecha para hablar con Lily._

_-Sí. Eso voy a hacer._

_Proyectó a Lily._

_-"Hola, mi amor, ¿qué tal?"_

_-"Muy bien. Hemos pasado la mañana en tu claro."_

_-"Sí, ya me han contado Alice y Frank. ¿Qué habéis hecho?"_

_-"Hemos enseñado maleficios a Cecile."_

_-"Wooow… No logro imaginarla lanzándolos, ni a Remus enseñándolos."_

_-"Pues son perfectamente capaces ambos."_

_-"Vaya..."_

_"__Son Gryff. Valientes."_

_-"También hemos entrenado un rato y han comenzado con la Proyección. Ya lo consiguen a un pie de distancia, a los ojos."_

_"__Gryff, gregarios y comunicativos y más entre ellos tres, que tienen confianza."_

_-"Maravilloso. Que sigan practicando y pronto lo conseguirán también a través de la mesa del Comedor."_

_-"Claro, pero cuando nos cambiemos de sitio mañana voy a volver a ponerme de frente a ti, para vernos."_

_-"Genial. Ya casi no recuerdo tu cara. Creo que el próximo fin de semana podréis venir a entrenar. Estaba la casa Gryff al completo excepto quinto y los dos maléficos."_

_-"Vaya triunfo, Sev."_

_-"Ya te digo, éramos ciento cuatro. También todos los Sly y Rave y diez Huffle más."_

_-"Wooow…"_

_-"He recibido cien abrazos antes de salir de la sala."_

_-"¿Qué dices?"_

_-"Lo que oyes, todo el mundo me ha abrazado, todos estaban preocupados por mí y deseosos de darme su apoyo. Tengo más de cien amigos."_

_-"Vaya tela, Sev. Hace un mes tenías catorce y mi padre decía que ya eran muchos."_

_-"Y Alice, Frank, Genevre y Jack se han ofrecido a escoltarme en verano si es necesario."_

_-"Vaya… Por eso estás mucho más tranquilo que por la mañana."_

_-"No, lo de por la mañana no ha sido por eso. Me he puesto tan nervioso porque acababa de caer en la cuenta que mi dirección figura en el Ministerio, en el Registro de Becarios, y si Voldemort tiene espías allí podían averiguarla mañana mismo e ir por mi madre."_

_-"Buaaah… Claro."_

_-"No te asustes, ya está solucionado. Albus se encargó hace meses de eliminarla, olvidó decírmelo ayer. Me he quedado sin beca."_

_-"Bueno, Sev, eso es lo de menos, ya te becará él si es necesario. Y si no, nos ayudarán mis padres, ya lo sabes."_

_-"Todavía tengo todo el dinero que nos sobró en Semana Santa."_

_-"Claro, y yo."_

_-"Porque quizá con todo el follón también pierda lo de San Mungo."_

_-"No te preocupes por eso ahora. Has de encontrar un rato para convocar regalos y enviárselos a mi madre, todavía los está esperando."_

_-"Ya, tienes razón, esta misma tarde lo hago. Voy a escribir también al medimago. Pediré a Jack o Anthony que envíen las cartas esta noche."_

_-"Claro, Sev, no salgas de casa. Aprovecha para estudiar y hacer tus cosas al margen de esto."_

_-"Pues sí. Necesito un montón estar solo. Quizá ya no venga ni a cenar. Que me traigan algo de las cocinas y ya está."_

_-"Claro, Sev, descansa. Debes estar reventado, tantas emociones y tensión."_

_-"Sí, y la semanita que me espera. Creo que voy a tener que tirar de giratiempo casi todos los días."_

_-"Vaya tela, Sev."_

_-"Esta mañana he llegado a pensar que hubiera sido mucho más fácil y menos peligroso para la gente que quiero que me hubiera hecho mortífago y ya está. Así sólo me hubiera fastidiado yo mismo."_

_-"Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Te hubieras convertido en un asesino, y así lo que vas a hacer es salvar vidas."_

_-"También voy a enseñar a matar, Lily."_

_-"Pero a matar a los malos."_

_-"Eso de buenos y malos es muy relativo, ya viste a Lucius. Y en una guerra nadie es bueno del todo, todo son vidas perdidas. He tenido una charla con los de cuarto, para avisarles que no se metan en Defensa si no están convencidos de que quieren luchar."_

_-"Has hecho bien, Sev."_

_-"Y de paso he aprovechado para buscarle novio a Audrey."_

_-"¿La chica con la que estuviste ayer?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"Pero, ¿no decías que querías volver a estar con ella?"_

_-"Pues ya no, porque le he encontrado un chico que le va como anillo al dedo y no quiero que lo engañe. Es el hermano de Genevre."_

_-"Vaya, vuelves a lo de amante insatisfecho."_

_-"Siempre."_

_-"¿Nunca piensas en ti mismo, Sev?"_

_-"Sí, pero nunca por delante de los demás."_

_-"El que decía que era egoísta. Espero que lo hayas tachado ya de tus características."_

_-"No lo he hecho, pero lo hago esta tarde. Tienes razón, no soy egoísta en absoluto."_

_En ese momento los periodistas irrumpieron en el Comedor. "No han obtenido gran cosa de los que estaban fuera."_

_-"Mira, ahí están los buitres. Albus ya me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que le valdrá de excusa para expulsarlos."_

_-"Genial."_

_-"Cortamos. Vamos a ver qué hace."_

_Mientras los reporteros tomaban instantáneas panorámicas de todo el Comedor desde la puerta para que se apreciara la merma en la mesa Sly, el director se levantó parsimoniosamente de su asiento, bajó del estrado y se dirigió por el espacio entre las mesas Rave y Sly hacia ellos. Ya se acercaban a esta última._

_("Pero ya ha pasado por delante de mí. No les va a dejar pasar de donde están.") Albus se acercaba a ellos con los brazos extendidos. ("Las conversaciones se han interrumpido. Todo el Comedor está pendiente de lo que ocurre.")_

_-No mires por detrás de mí, Prince, yo te tapo, un fotógrafo se ha colado entre la mesa y las columnas - le dijo Jack._

_-¡Oiga! ¡Usted! – se oyó la voz autoritaria de Albus – ¡Deje almorzar tranquilos a los alumnos!_

_-El otro no le hace caso, sigue avanzando._

_-Buf… - dijo Prince._

_-Ya está, puedes mirar._

_"__Varios guerreros de sexto y séptimo que se sientan en mi lado de la mesa se han levantado y han formado una barrera humana para que el periodista no pueda pasar. ¡Toma ya! Cómo me protegen mis serpientes."_

_-Les está sacando fotos a ellos – dijo Deborah, que se sentaba enfrente._

_"__Vaya… Exponiéndose por mí. ¿A cuánta gente estoy poniendo en peligro por protegerme?"_

_-¡Les he dicho que sólo les permitiría sacar fotografías panorámicas del Comedor! – lo increpó Albus – ¡Usted, ya es suficiente!_

_-Ha dejado de fotografiar – les dijo Deborah._

_"__Pero mis serpientes no se mueven de donde están."_

_Albus, con los brazos extendidos, empujaba a los periodistas de nuevo al fondo del Comedor._

_-El que ha hecho las fotos sigue suelto – continuó Deborah - Está rodeando la mesa._

_-Ya, ya lo vemos – dijo Jack._

_Varios Rave se levantaron para formar otra barrera también ahí. "Wooow… Mis valientes águilas. Hace un mes no quería volver a Hogwarts y ahora no quisiera salir nunca de aquí."_

_El otro se puso a hacer fotos también a los Rave, mientras los que habían sido empujados por Albus hacían lo propio desde la puerta. "Cómo se están exponiendo por mí."_

_Albus volvía, de nuevo entre las mesas Sly y Rave. El fotógrafo ya se había dado por satisfecho y se giró para regresar sobre sus pasos. Albus lo detuvo con los brazos extendidos. "Atrapado. Te vas a quedar sin cámara."_

_En efecto, el director lo obligó a darle la cámara. "Bueno, en las panorámicas no se les distinguirá la cara." Lo empujó también a él hacia la salida y salió con todos ellos al vestíbulo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Los aplausos comenzaron al otro lado del Comedor, en la mesa Gryff. "Todo el colegio de mi parte." Los que se habían levantado volvieron a sentarse._

_Prince se fijó en los profesores. "Qué expresión de satisfacción tiene Minerva. No llega a sonreír, pero se le ha quitado el rictus de estricta. Esperanzada y orgullosa de lo que estamos consiguiendo, unir a todo el colegio. Hemos cambiado en dos días la historia de Hogwarts, se van a ir a tomar viento fresco los mil años de tradición." Siguió almorzando._

_-Querían hacerte fotos a ti, ¿verdad, Sev? – le preguntó Ariel._

_-Sí, cariño. Pero nuestros amigos y Albus lo han evitado._

_-¿Por qué no pueden hacerte fotos?_

_-Porque no es adecuado que me haga demasiado famoso, Ariel. Estamos al borde de la guerra y cualquiera demasiado famoso corre peligro._

_-Claro._

_-Anda, sigue almorzando._

_Proyectó a Lily._

_-"Qué bien lo ha hecho, Lily."_

_-"Vaya que sí, cómo te protege, y también tus serpientes y tus águilas."_

_-"Y los Gryff habéis comenzado a aplaudir."_

_-"Han sido los de cuarto."_

_-"Vaya, con los que hablé ayer y esta mañana avisándoles de la guerra. Hace un mes no quería volver a Hogwarts y ahora no quisiera salir de aquí, me siento protegido."_

_-"Vaya… Pues yo no veo el momento de que llegue el verano para estar juntos."_

_-"Ya, en ese aspecto sí. A ver qué pasa de aquí a entonces, si las cosas se calman y podemos estar tranquilos en casa."_

_-"Confía, Sev. Seguro que sí, si ya no tienen manera de averiguar tu dirección. Además, si hubiera espías en el Ministerio, los padres de Lauren lo sabrían a través de Malfoy."_

_-"Ya lo he pensado antes. Seguro que ella ya lo había tenido en cuenta, también sabe que soy becario. Si no me ha dicho nada es porque no había peligro, me hubiera avisado."_

_-"Y te enterarás a través de ellos de cualquier cosa que se trame contra ti."_

_-"Sí, eso ya lo pensé ayer también. Tenemos espías en el bando contrario y muy bien situados. Lucius y la propia Narcisa, hermana de Bellatrix. Nos podemos adelantar a cualquier maniobra. Pero de esto no debe enterarse Albus bajo ningún concepto."_

_-"No, claro. Descubriría a Lauren."_

_-"Eso."_

_-"Entonces estaremos tranquilos en casa, ya verás."_

_-"Eso espero."_

_Continuaron conversando y almorzando tranquilamente. Al cuarto de hora, el director volvió a entrar al Comedor por la puerta de los profesores. Todo el alumnado irrumpió de nuevo en aplausos mientras subía al estrado. Los acalló con las manos y les habló en pie desde su sitio._

_-Gracias, chicos. Terminad de almorzar tranquilos. Hoy no nos molestarán más y mañana a primera hora pediré una partida de aurores al Ministerio para que no los vuelvan a dejar pasar. Estamos a un mes de los exámenes y no nos podemos permitir distracciones de este tipo._

_"__Toda la razón. Bastante trabajo va a tener conmigo como para andar lidiando con los periodistas durante una semana." Albus le proyectó._

_-"Prince, tienes vía libre para volver a casa. Mejor si esta noche no vienes a cenar, por si volvieran."_

_-"De acuerdo, Albus."_

_-"¿Habéis acordado lo de mañana?"_

_-"Sí, pero si vas a estar ocupado por la mañana podemos hacerlo por la tarde igualmente."_

_-"No, no te preocupes, usaré el giratiempo. Es urgente que te proteja cuanto antes, ya sabes, los cinco camuflados, y todavía no tenemos el Mapa."_

_-"Está bien, Albus. Decidimos hacerlo antes de clases."_

_-"Muy bien, te explico cómo tenéis que hacer. Dormid esta noche con las cortinas echadas. Cuando terminéis mañana de desayunar, volvéis los cinco a casa y os metéis en vuestro dormitorio. Usáis el giratiempo tres horas atrás y venís hasta mi despacho. No os preocupéis por Filch, a las seis ya no patrulla."_

_"__Eso ya lo sabía."_

_-"Perfecto, Albus."_

_-"La contraseña es "Cerveza de mantequilla."_

_Prince vio reír al director y rio también._

_"__Es un cachondo, me ha leído cuando ha pasado cerca de mí por la mesa."_

_-"Está bien, Albus, hasta mañana a las seis. Gracias por todo."_

_Proyectó a Lily._

_-"Mi amor, esta noche no vendré a cenar por si volvieran los periodistas."_

_-"No pasa nada, Sev. Hablamos mañana."_

_Prince volvió a casa y pasó la tarde encerrado en su dormitorio, haciendo los deberes y estudiando. También convocó tres regalos, uno para Violet, otro para Petunia y uno más para llevar a tasar._

_A las siete Jack fue a buscarle la cena y se instaló a comer en su rincón de la Sala de las mazmorras, solo, de espaldas, frente a la cristalera. Andaba gente por la Sala, pero nadie lo molestó. Pronto todos fueron a cenar al Comedor y como estaba completamente solo, decidió escribir allí mismo las cartas para la familia de Lily y el medimago. _

_"__Buf… Cómo me cuesta. Nunca me he expresado por escrito con mis suegros y cuñada y menos todavía con alguien totalmente desconocido, a quien debo tratar de manera formal y que no tengo idea de lo que pensará de mí a estas alturas, si ha leído la noticia en El Profeta, que seguro lo ha hecho."_

_Así que cuando la gente volvía a casa de cenar todavía no había terminado. "Pero ahora ya no me muevo de aquí. No creo que nadie me incordie, ya saben que bastante he tenido por hoy." Todavía le costó una media hora, pero como esperaba, nadie lo molestó._

_"__Concentrado como estaba, no me he fijado que hay alguien más sentada a la mesa, estudiando, de espaldas al Lago, a una distancia prudencial pero no en la otra esquina, sino lo suficientemente cerca para invitarme a iniciar una conversación._

_Audrey. Seguramente quiere contarme cómo le ha ido con Percival y a mí también me apetece saber. Estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta en mí. Chismoso." Preparó los sobres para enviar y cuando tuvo todo listo la saludó._

_-Hey, Audrey, ¿qué tal con el Rave?_

_Ella levantó la vista sonriéndole ilusionada, él se la devolvió. "Le gusta, le gusta."_

_-¿No te importará si te cuento?_

_-Claro que no, yo mismo te he preguntado. Siéntate conmigo._

_Ella se cambió de lugar hasta quedar frente a él. "Audrey está en mi sitio y yo en el de Lauren. Nunca más voy a poder sentarme con ella aquí."_

_-Empiezo por el principio, ¿vale?_

_"__Wow… Charla de secretos de chicas, interesante."_

_-Empieza por donde quieras._

_-Esta mañana he dejado a mi novio en el desayuno._

_"__Buaaah… Antes de conocer a Percival. Le marcó lo de anoche."_

_-¿Qué dices? – asombrado._

_-Lo que oyes. Anoche me quedé un buen rato pensando en todo lo que hablamos y en cómo me habías tratado tú y cómo lo hace él, y también en la relación tan especial que tienes con tu novia, eso de contaros todo y así, y me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo._

_"__Ya le calaron las Magias Ancestrales sin necesidad de leer nada. Se predica con el ejemplo."_

_-Vaya…_

_-Porque no has sido el primero con quien se los he puesto. No estoy a gusto con él._

_-Claro…_

_-Pero nadie más me ha abierto los ojos como lo has hecho tú. Lo que te decía, eres único. Me sentí apreciada por algo más que lo buena que estoy o lo bien que me lo monto._

_"__Vaya tela."_

_-Por supuesto, Audrey. Es que eres una persona encantadora y debes ser consciente de ello, quererte a ti misma, para que también te quieran los demás._

_-Eso. Y hasta ahora lo que he hecho ha sido utilizar lo que sé que le gusta a los chicos para que me quieran._

_"__Buf…"_

_-Vaya…_

_-Pero anoche y esta mañana me demostraste más atención y cariño que el que he sentido con nadie, a pesar de decirme que no estabas enamorado de mí._

_"__Vaya tela, otra como Lauren, pobre. La suerte de la fea la bonita la desea. Qué malnacidos son la mayoría de los hombres. Ahora yo también me siento mal por haberme liado con ella la primera noche de conocerla. La utilicé."_

_-Me enseñaste en tres horas qué es lo que debo buscar en una persona y que debo tener paciencia para encontrarlo – continuó ella._

_-Claro. Precipitarse no es bueno, y menos en ese tema._

_-Ahora me arrepiento de haber empezado tan temprano a andar con chicos, antes de darme cuenta de muchas cosas, y entiendo todo eso de que vayas despacio con tu novia y quieras que sea la primera._

_-Jo… Audrey. Me estoy sintiendo fatal por habérmelo montado así contigo nada más conocerte. No debí hacerlo._

_-Vamos, Prince, no te agobies, fui yo la que te entré. Te portaste muy bien conmigo, no hay problema alguno. Yo no me arrepiento en absoluto, todo lo contrario. La mejor experiencia que he tenido, ojalá repitamos alguna vez._

_-Con qué poco te conformas, las cosas no se hacen así, hay que conocerse primero. Con mi novia, aunque llevamos juntos desde los nueve años, solo estamos liados desde noviembre pasado y hemos estado viéndonos muy poco, por culpa de que los víboras me amenazaban con atacarla si andaba con ella. Y desde Semana Santa no hemos vuelto a estar juntos ni una vez._

_-Vaya, Prince, lo siento mucho. Qué difícil._

_-Y seguramente tendremos que seguir así hasta el verano._

_-Buah… Con razón te liaste conmigo anoche. ¿Quién aguanta tanto tiempo?_

_-Audrey, no lo hice por eso. Si no me gustaras mucho como persona tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Puedo apañármelas solo, yo no soy así._

_-Es cierto, tú no eres así. Y me lo has demostrado esta mañana presentándome a Percival, sabiendo que me podrías tener siempre que quisieras y aun así ofreciéndome la opción de estar con alguien que sí merece la pena._

_"__A ver, a ver, esto es lo que me interesa."_

_-Vaya… Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?_

_-Es un ángel, ya me había fijado en él hace mucho. Es el chico más guapo de cuarto de todo el colegio. Vaya tino tienes._

_"__Soy un alcahuete perfecto. Extraordinario buen gusto."_

_-Como contigo. Tú también eres la más guapa de cuarto, al menos de las que he conocido estos días, así que hacéis pareja perfecta._

_-Lo que pasa es que es muy cortado, siempre anda solo o con los chicos de su casa. Apenas ha hablado conmigo, sólo hablaba yo._

_-Claro, Audrey, pero es normal, porque nunca ha estado con una chica y seguramente se corta todavía más porque tú también le gustas. ¿Te ha parecido que le gustas?_

_-Se ponía colorado cuando lo hechizaba y le hacía alguna broma._

_-Entonces es que sí, Audrey. Has de tener paciencia con él, ir poco a poco, hacerte primero su amiga y conoceros como personas. Apenas he hablado con él, pero por cómo miraba y escuchaba a los demás, me ha parecido una persona interesante, con vida interior que deberás ayudarle a sacar._

_-¿Y cómo se hace eso, Prince? Échame un cable, anda, tú sabes mucho de esas cosas._

_"__Ya te digo que alcahuete, experto en el tema."_

_-Sí, es cierto que sé, porque yo también era así hasta hace menos de un año. Pasé más de seis enamorado de mi novia sin decírselo y eso que éramos los mejores amigos._

_-Vaya…_

_-Pienso que has de intentar animarlo a hablar de las cosas que le gustan. Es Rave y le va muy bien en los estudios. Lo he elegido sobre todo por eso, no porque fuera guapo. Para que si conectáis te eche un cable y puedas sacarte Defensa el año próximo._

_-Claro…_

_-Pregúntale por esos temas, búscalo en la Biblioteca y siéntate con él como has hecho conmigo, sin molestarlo pero dándole la oportunidad de hablar de las cosas que le interesan, para que vayáis cogiendo confianza._

_-Claro…_

_-También puedes hablarle a la entrada o salida de las clases en que coincidáis. Poco a poco. ¿Tenéis juntos alguna optativa en la que haya sitio libre para sentarte con él?_

_-Sí, Estudios Muggles. Se sienta solo en la primera fila de Rave._

_-Pues ya lo tienes. Cuando tengáis un poco más de confianza le propones si le importa que te sientes con él._

_-¿Y el profe nos dejará?_

_"__Ya estamos con la maldita segregación."_

_-¿Qué le importa al profe? Estoy harto de la separación en casas. Slughorn siempre nos dejaba sentarnos juntos a Lily y a mí en Pociones. Tú prueba y si os dice algo, me lo dices y yo lo arreglo con el viejo._

_"__Mis influencias."_

_-¿En serio, Prince?_

_-Claro. Si él también es un alcahuete, le encanta que se formen parejitas. Ya verás cómo lo de separarse por casas se va a acabar en unos años, por lo menos en clases y en el Comedor. En cuanto salga a la luz con mi novia pienso sentarme con ella y mis amigos Gryff en el sitio libre que queda a la mesa Sly siempre que nos dé la gana._

_-Toda la razón, Prince. Los tienes muy bien puestos._

_Rio. "Mira que es malhablada, qué vergüenza."_

_-Pues ya sabes, a sacar la vena rebelde Sly también para eso. Te aseguro que no vais a ser la única pareja mixta que salga. Ahora todos nos estamos conociendo mejor en los entrenamientos y dentro de poco la gente se cansará de eso de no poder sentarse mezclados a comer o en clases._

_-Ya, tienes razón. A Lucy, la chica que se sentó ayer contigo antes que yo, le gusta un chico Gryff contra el que ha luchado hoy, me lo ha contado en el almuerzo._

_-¿Ves? Genial. Amantes de casas enemigas, como Lily y yo, se acabó lo de las casas enemigas. Me he fijado en la cara que ponía McGonagall cuando los Gryff se han puesto aplaudir a los Rave y Sly que me han protegido del fotógrafo, y se la veía satisfecha y orgullosa. La Jefa de Gryff y futura directora._

_-Vaya…_

_-Así que tranquila por eso, tenemos a Dumbledore y a McGonagall de nuestra parte. Los dos están encantados de que todos nos hayamos unido de cara a la guerra._

_-Claro. Porque el enemigo no es Sly contra Gryff. Es Voldemort._

_-Eso. Y hay una pareja Gryff de sexto, los mejores combatientes del entrenamiento, que están comandando a los de séptimo, que los conocí ayer mismo y hoy ya se han ofrecido a escoltarme en verano siempre que lo necesite._

_-Wooow… Entonces estarás seguro._

_-Claro, ya te lo dije ayer. Y también Genevre y Jack, que ya pueden aparecerse y usar la varita._

_-Genial, Prince. Qué alivio. _

_"__Y ahora, a compensar lo que hice mal ayer."_

_-¿Qué estabas estudiando?_

_-Transformaciones._

_-Venga, te echo un cable con la práctica si quieres hasta el toque de queda, que me voy a dormir mis diez buenas horas._

_-Gracias, Prince._

_Se pusieron a ello. Anthony llegó a las nueve y diez a buscar las cartas. Prince le dijo._

_-¿Te importa esperar a mandarlas justo antes del toque? Si no, van a llegar demasiado temprano._

_-Claro que no, Prince._

_-Pues mientras tanto, quédate si quieres a estudiar un rato con nosotros, estamos con la práctica de Transformaciones y la Sala está bastante tranquila._

_-Genial, me apunto, me va muy bien. He pasado toda la tarde con teoría._

_-Sí, yo también. Pues vamos a ello._

_Practicaron Transformaciones los tres juntos hasta las diez menos cuarto, que Anthony fue hasta la lechucería._

_"__Qué gusto estudiar con gente, como hacía con Lily. Entiendo todo mucho mejor explicando y no se me hace duro no estar solo, porque es un ambiente serio y concentrado, me distraigo de los problemas." A las diez se despidió de Audrey._

_-Buenas noches, guapa, que descanses. No te acuestes muy tarde, si ayer no dormiste las tres horas debes recuperarlas hoy, mañana hay clase._

_-Claro, Prince. Me quedo un rato más practicando lo que me has explicado. Me voy a las once como muy tarde._

_-Bien hecho._

_Subió a su dormitorio y se acostó._

_"__Quizá durante el tiempo que necesite Audrey para hacerse amiga de Percival poco a poco pueda seguir estando con ella. Sólo de recordar lo que me hizo ayer ya estoy caliente otra vez." Pero esta vez se alivió solo._


	4. 4 Masaje

**Masaje**

_Al día siguiente, a las nueve pero las seis de la madrugada, los cinco oclumantes Sly acudieron al despacho del director. En la sala de duelo enseñó a todos a realizar el Patronus parlante y después a vincularse como Comunidad, y aunque la afinidad entre ellos no era tanta como la que tenían entre sí los tres Gryff, también lo consiguieron._

_El escudo que formaron entre los cinco era descomunal, realmente asombroso, y Albus hizo que el peque pasara un rato a la sala adyacente para que los cuatro mayores pudieran probar maleficios a través de él. Terminaron de destrozar la pared, lo pasaron de muerte. Albus estaba maravillado con el temperamento de los muchachos, les dijo._

_-Sois capaces al mismo tiempo de generar el suficiente amor para vincularos y el suficiente odio para disfrutar lanzando maldiciones asesinas. Vais a ser invencibles, chicos._

_Probaron el Vínculo mental por parejas. No todos lo consiguieron. Deborah no lo logró con nadie, ni siquiera con su novio. Prince y Jack con todos excepto ella, y Ariel sólo con ellos dos._

_También se dedicaron a practicar Rastreo entre Prince y Jack, contando con que quizá debiera protegerlo en verano. Aprovecharon también para hablar de la propuesta de Alice, Frank y Genevre._

_-Estoy de acuerdo en que deben ser los siguientes en aprender a ocluir, yo mismo les enseñaré a hacerlo y a intentar vincularse contigo, Prince – le dijo Albus._

_-He pensado en que debería transmitirles previamente el poder del Bosque y mi talento para la Oclumancia mediante un ritual conjunto, que además reforzaría la afinidad entre los cuatro antes de comenzar con la instrucción._

_-Estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagamos así, no hay tiempo que perder._

_Después fueron a clases. ("Lauren, por fin. De los diez Sly de quinto habituales quedamos cinco.") A partir de ese día se sentó con Anthony y sus dos compañeras en la primera fila de Sly en todas las asignaturas. ("Lauren lo hace en la segunda, pero nunca detrás de mí, sino de ellas, de modo que nadie sospeche que pretende atacarme por la espalda.")_

_Lo primero que le consultó fue cómo no había pensado en el asunto de los espías en el Ministerio que hubieran podido averiguar su dirección._

_-"Ah… eso. Perdona" – respondió ella – "Los espías en el Ministerio son introducidos y controlados por Malfoy, él es el enlace con ellos, ya deberías haberlo supuesto."_

_("Claro, Lucius siempre me hablaba de sus chanchullos con el Ministerio en las cartas, presumiendo de la influencia que tiene allí.")_

_-"Si llegaran a averiguar algo comprometido sobre ti, los obliviaría y los pondría bajo Imperius para que eliminaran el dato" – continuó Lauren – "Siento no habértelo dicho antes, era por no preocuparte con una cosa más."_

_("Lucius, dispuesto a seguir jugándosela por mí, usando incluso una Imperdonable. Sly maléfico reconvertido. Por suerte, no será necesario por el momento._

_Intento contarle todas las nuevas noticias sin perder en exceso la concentración en clases, pues a ninguno nos conviene. Desde que decidí sacarme el ÉXTASIS de Medimagia, debo obtener seis Extraordinarios y Lauren cuatro, para Defensa y Herbología._

_Sigue sin venir al Comedor al menos durante esta primera semana, hasta que se calmen poco a poco los ánimos, y por descontado, no para en absoluto en la Sala de las mazmorras, pasa casi todo el tiempo libre en la Biblioteca estudiando. Es allí donde a menudo coincide con Lily, pero nunca conmigo, pues he tomado la costumbre de quedarme en casa, en el dormitorio o mi rincón de la Sala, por molestar lo mínimo a mi escolta.")_

_"__La Sala ahora es mucho más tranquila. De repente, los Sly se han vuelto responsables. La mayoría apura el tiempo para estudiar también en la Biblioteca, y cuando cierra, suelen aprovechar la hora hasta el toque de queda para practicar Duelo en aulas vacías._

_Incluso cuando vuelven a casa a las diez, siguen estudiando en la Sala o los dormitorios y las conversaciones se mantienen a bajo nivel, para no molestar a quienes lo hacen, en especial a mí, pues todos saben que el único lugar absolutamente seguro para mí es mi casa en las mazmorras._

_Mi rincón siempre está libre, tanto de espaldas como de frente a la cristalera, pero ahora los otros se sientan a menudo cerca de mí, para estudiar a su vez o conversar a ratos si les invito a hacerlo."_

_No he recibido carta de mi madre, de lo que deduzco que no se ha enterado de la noticia. Mejor." Pronto supo la razón. El martes por la mañana recibió respuesta de la familia de Lily. "En la que me cuentan que el domingo estuvieron los cuatro de excursión y Violet llevó ayer mismo a tasar mi regalo a un joyero, y en efecto, cuesta un dineral. _

_Wooow… Ya no necesito trabajar. Me sugiere que convoque joyas más sencillas y pequeñas para poder venderlas, pues no mucha gente puede permitirse pagar tanto por un objeto superfluo._

_De cualquier modo, el lunes de noche recibí respuesta de Damocles. En mi carta no toqué en absoluto el tema candente, intenté transmitirle profesionalidad y confianza. Sin embargo, al parecer, el medimago, aunque no lo menciona, ya ha sido debidamente informado de lo realmente acontecido por mi querida Pomfrey, y no se ha dejado influir en absoluto por las noticias publicadas domingo y lunes._

_Me cita, en cualquier momento que pueda, sin necesidad de avisarlo previamente, en su despacho en San Mungo, del que ya me da la ubicación, para que ni siquiera deba preguntar por él en la recepción del hospital, y debo presentarme a su ayudante sin necesidad de mencionar quién soy, solamente que vengo de Hogwarts._

_Comprende el lío en que estoy metido y se pone a mi entera disposición sin comprometerme en absoluto hasta que hablemos de ello. Discreción, debe ser Sly. Lo consulto con Albus."_

_-"¿Es conveniente que acepte la beca?" – proyectó al director._

_-"Sí, San Mungo es un lugar relativamente seguro. Y no estarías cara al público, si no encerrado en el laboratorio, y una colaboración así ayudará a limpiar tu nombre. Pero no debes dar tu dirección bajo ningún concepto."_

_("A pesar de que no consiguieron hacerme fotografías ni han vuelto a aparecer periodistas por el colegio, mi imagen se ha difundido igualmente, por medio de un retrato robot realizado por alguno de mis compañeros maléficos. Es malísimo, no me parezco en nada, pero aun así soy inconfundible por mi pelo largo.") Albus le sugirió._

_-"Córtate el pelo, Prince."_

_-"Jamás. Eso nunca."_

_-"Buf… Entonces recógetelo al menos cuando andes por San Mungo o por la calle. De cualquier modo, lo hubieras debido hacer para trabajar en el laboratorio."_

_("No… Como las chicas. Qué vergüenza.")_

_El martes tuvo con Albus sesión de horrocruxes. Ambos usaron giratiempo después de almorzar para retroceder hasta las nueve. En primer lugar fueron hasta su dormitorio, a que le enseñara a abrir el espacio oculto. Después al despacho del director, donde estudiaron detenidamente los capítulos sobre la creación y destrucción de los malignos objetos, y a continuación tomaron un pasadizo desde uno de los aspectos de la Sala de Menesteres, el de dormitorio comunitario, hasta la trastienda de Cabeza de Puerco, en Hogsmeade._

_Desde allí se desplazaron apareciéndose en Little Hungleton y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la antigua casa de los Gaunt. ("De la que ahora apenas quedan las paredes en pie, el techo se ha desplomado y está llena de escombros.")_

_Buscaron el anillo entre los mismos y al rato Prince lo encontró. ("Aquí está, el anillo de oro con la Piedra de la Resurrección engarzada, y según lo que cree Albus, por la línea temporal de los acontecimientos, es el primer horrocrux creado por Riddle, cuando todavía era alumno en Hogwarts. Así que cuando lo destruyamos, acabaremos con la mitad de su alma. ¡Toma ya!")_

_-No considero conveniente destruirlo de inmediato, pues Voldemort va a ser consciente de que lo hacemos, los acontecimientos en el colegio son demasiado recientes y relacionaría ambos hechos, lo que te pondría en mayor peligro – dijo Albus._

_-Pues nos lo llevamos de vuelta y lo escondemos en Hogwarts. Ya me encargo yo._

_("Ni siquiera lo he tocado con los dedos, lo he pescado con la varita y me lo guardo en un bolsillo de la guerrera. Total, lo voy a llevar encima sólo un ratito. No pienso dejar que Albus lo toque ni que sepa dónde lo escondo._

_De hecho, no protesta en absoluto por no conocer el lugar donde lo voy a meter, como debería hacer si supone que el secreto sólo lo sabemos nosotros dos. Eso denota que todavía se siente tentado y más teniéndolo tan a mano como en el propio colegio. Nunca lo sabremos con seguridad, pero probablemente, le estoy salvando la vida.")_

_De nuevo se aparecieron en Hogsmeade y volvieron al colegio por el pasadizo, llegando a la Sala de Menesteres a la hora de almorzar. ("Hago que se marche y lo oculto en el Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje. Así, si a mí me pasa algo, queda a cargo de Lauren.")_

_"__Lo guardo en el cajón del humilde armario que convoqué, con una nota para Lauren por si se le ocurre pasarse por aquí antes de verme en clases esta tarde y que le cuente todo. Ahí está, la mitad del alma de Voldemort metida en el cajón de un armario bajo mi custodia. No sabes todavía a quien te estás enfrentando, pequeño Riddle."_

_Volvió al despacho del director y el rato que les quedaba lo aprovechó para mostrarle el siguiente recuerdo que aparecía en la cronología de los hechos. Un recuerdo del propio Albus, cuando acudió en el año '37 a comunicar a un Tom Riddle de once años que había sido admitido en Hogwarts._

_("Vaya loco, ya de niño, mejor lo hubieran dejado donde estaba, cuánto sufrimiento nos hubiéramos ahorrado. Dejo para otro día lo del basilisco. Por hoy hemos tenido suficiente.")_

_Esa tarde, contó todo a Lauren en clases. ("Descargándome de gran parte de la tensión sufrida durante la frenética mañana.") Ella le preguntó cuando acabó._

_-"¿Sabes lo que necesitas?"_

_-"Sí, Lauren, descansar. Son las seis de la tarde, pero para mí son las once de la noche."_

_-"Échate la siesta hasta la cena con la reparadora y esta noche me escapo a vuestro dormitorio, nos escondemos en el lugar secreto y te doy un buen masaje. Te dejo como nuevo."_

_("Vaya… Nunca he recibido un masaje, maravilloso. Y además, así estreno yo el sitio secreto y no Jack.")_

_-"De acuerdo, te espero allí. Mi cama es la de junto a la ventana."_

_Así que desde después de clases hasta la hora de cenar durmió una hora que le valió por tres con la reparadora. Durante la cena Jack le preguntó._

_-¿Te ha enseñado Albus a abrir el espacio oculto?_

_-Sí, Jack. Mañana te cuento cómo._

_("Que sospeche lo que quiera sobre si voy a estar hoy con Lauren allí. Él la va a tener siempre que quiera y hoy bien merezco que me cuiden. Cinco horas de giratiempo para hacerme con la mitad del alma de Voldemort.")_

_Esa noche se metió en cama en cuanto la gente comenzó a volver de la Biblioteca y lo primero que hizo fue escribir la carta de respuesta a la de Lauren, al dictado, mientras lloraba amargamente._

**_Lauren, preciosa:_**

**_He pasado tantos años ciego respecto a lo que sentías por mí que siento que nunca seré capaz de corresponder a todo lo que me das, y un Crucio atravesarme cada vez que pienso en cómo te he ignorado y rechazado durante tanto tiempo._**

**_Para mí sólo existía Lily en ese aspecto de mi vida, pero al menos debí ser tu amigo cuando intentabas acercarte a mí, en especial desde septiembre, en Pociones. Te rechacé, te desprecié cuando solamente me estabas pidiendo ayuda con la asignatura, mientras tú te desvivías por ayudarme de una manera mucho más profunda y crucial. Te forcé a ponerte en evidencia y eso arruinó la posibilidad de relacionarnos en público, condenándote a casi otro año de soledad._**

**_Para mí ha sido una bendición descubrir cómo eres de verdad. Nunca olvidaré el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida, una semana después del mismo, tu carta que me pasaste a escondidas en los invernaderos, cada vez que entramos allí la recuerdo. Ni tu mirada esmeralda en aquella primera noche de enero, que no se desprendió de la mía durante horas._**

**_Aquellas primeras semanas que nos veíamos más a menudo nació en mí un sentimiento que nunca creí sería capaz de experimentar por otra persona que no fuera Lily. Luché contra él, porque creía no debía permitírmelo, pero el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende y prevaleció, por encima de todos mis prejuicios y mi resistencia._**

**_Por fortuna, todo eso ha cambiado y ahora yo también me siento libre para sentir y expresar lo que siento, y lo que siento es que te amo tanto como si lo hubiera hecho desde niño, más que a mí mismo. No concibo el mundo sin ti, pongo tu vida y tu felicidad por delante de las mías, y moriría con gusto a cambio de que no perdieras ninguna de ambas._**

**_Por eso, quiero dejarte algo muy claro: no voy a olvidarte nunca, hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, seas lo que seas, voy a estar siempre para ti, en la forma que desees y cuando lo hagas._**

**_Así que, por el momento, voy a dejar que lo intentes con Jack sin entrometerme, pero recuerda: tengo una manera fidedigna de saber si estás sufriendo y si llego a enterarme que no te hace feliz, lucharé por ti, por recuperarte y ser yo quien lo haga, pues me consta que lo que sientes por mí es mucho más profundo que por él y no pienso dejar que renuncies a mí pudiendo tenerme._**

**_Sev_**

_Guardó la carta en un sobre y éste en el bolsillo de la bata. Después intentó concentrarse, hacer los deberes de ese día y estudiar. Sobre las once, Jack y Anthony subieron al dormitorio, pero no para dormir de inmediato. Anthony estudiaba y Jack leía un libro, sus Lumos se veían a través de las cortinas de sus doseles. A las doce se apagó el de Anthony, pero Jack continuaba leyendo. Sev apagó el suyo también. _

_"__Espero que Lauren no venga demasiado temprano. Por suerte mi cama queda más cerca de la puerta que la de Jack, si entra sin hacer ruido no se enterará. Quien se va a enterar cuando entre a verlo a él voy a ser yo, como me decía Lily. Mejor si me voy temprano a la cama y me despierto temprano también, así no me entero y no sufro. Cómo odio la falta de intimidad."_

_El Lumos de Jack se apagó a las doce y media, y a los diez minutos escuchó su respiración regular. "Bien, ya se ha dormido, a ver ahora cuánto tarda Lauren." Abrió la cortina del lado de la puerta, para ver su sombra entre las sombras si entraba._

_Llegó a la una, sin hacer un mínimo ruido. "Mi pantera..." Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se dirigió hacia él._

_-"Buenas noches, Severus."_

_-"Hola, preciosa. Cuánto te he echado de menos. Han pasado tres días desde el sábado y me parece que ha sido un mes."_

_Ella se sentó en la cama, a su lado._

_-"Vaya… ¿Estás mejor que por la tarde?"_

_"__No me toca ni me dice nada cariñoso."_

_-"Sí. Me ha sentado bien la siesta."_

_"__Mentira, estoy hecho polvo."_

_-"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome sin el Lumos?"_

_-"Una hora. Jack lo apagó hace media y se durmió a los diez minutos."_

_-"Genial."_

_"__No quiere que Jack se entere de nada, por eso ha tardado tanto en venir y tiene tanto cuidado. Nunca tragará, y yo, a tragar con todo, siendo que la quiero mucho más que él."_

_-"¿Vamos?"_

_-"Claro, vamos."_

_"__Un mero trámite todo. Por no dejarme tirado de cualquier manera."_

_Sev salió por el otro lado de la cama y se puso la bata._

_-"¿Llevas el giratiempo?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Pues cógelo, para dormir suficiente."_

_"__Vaya, quiere dormir allí conmigo. Qué bien."_

_-"Vale."_

_Sev sacó el giratiempo del cajón de su mesilla._

_"__Por fin para algo que no es una obligación, sino un placer, y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habérselo ofrecido a Jack. Ahora, cada vez que me lo pida, sabré que van a verse. Lily tenía razón, cuánto daño me voy a hacer." Lo metió en el bolsillo de la bata._

_-"He traído el despertador" – dijo ella._

_"__Para irse a tiempo a su cuarto."_

_-"No hacía falta. Yo también tengo uno."_

_-"Mejor si el tuyo no desaparece, y deja las cortinas echadas."_

_"__Por si Jack se despierta, para que no sospeche. Qué poco tacto estás teniendo conmigo, Lauren. Ya estoy dudando si darte la carta. Me estoy jugando la vida y tú sólo te preocupas de que él no sufra, y yo, a tragar."_

_-"Está bien, Lauren. ¿Estás cansada?"_

_-"He tomado estimulante para un par de horas."_

_"__Yo paso de tomar. Voy a dormirme cuanto antes para no pensar."_

_-"Vale."_

_Sev rodeó la cama y la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta la pared donde se abría el espacio. Conjuró mentalmente, como le había enseñado Albus, y encendió el Lumos para ver la puerta que había aparecido._

_Entraron. Era una habitación mediana con dos camas de dosel, idénticas a las de la otra, una pequeña ventana en el centro de ambas y bajo ella, las mesillas. En una de las paredes laterales había otra puerta, el servicio. "El nido de amor de Lauren y Jack. Paso de proyectarle, que le enseñe a él si tanto le apetece."_

_-Es un espacio estanco. No se oye nada desde el exterior, y una vez dentro, nadie puede pasar._

_-Genial._

_-Voy a encender las velas._

_-No. Primero el giratiempo._

_-Claro. ¿Cuánto retrocedemos?_

_-Quiero marcharme a las seis._

_"__Con lo cual yo también voy a tener que despertarme a esa hora. Bueno, estudiaré en la Sala." Sev suspiró profundamente. "Estoy harto de esto."_

_-Quedan cinco horas, si quieres dormir ocho y has tomado estimulante para dos hay que retroceder cinco, el máximo._

_-Sí._

_-Ven._

_Se aproximó para pasar la cadena en torno al cuello de ambos. Giró el mecanismo cinco vueltas. "Las ocho de la tarde." Se hizo de día en la ventana. "Lleva una bata preciosa, roja con estampados, cerrada hasta el cuello, de corte oriental. Nunca se la había visto, la ha estrenado para mí. Ya estoy a punto de llorar."_

_-¿Ves? No hacían falta las velas – dijo ella._

_-Claro._

_"__Hoy mi día va a ser de treinta y cuatro horas. No ha sido buena idea, me está sentando fatal."_

_-¿Qué cama prefieres?_

_"__Una conmigo y otra con Jack."_

_-Me da igual, Lauren – le dijo hastiado - Son iguales. La de la izquierda, para que me moleste menos la luz de la ventana al dormir._

_"__Y no ver la otra cama. Cuánta razón tenía Lily."_

_-Anda, ve. Quítate la ropa y túmbate boca abajo._

_-Vale._

_"__No va a darme ni un beso, ni un abrazo, nada. No quiere verse tentada. Qué harto estoy de esto. Seguramente no duerma tampoco conmigo, se irá a la otra cama." Sev hizo lo que Lauren le había pedido. Ella llegó hasta él. "Del lado contrario a donde tengo vuelta la cabeza."_

_-Te quito la almohada, por la postura del cuello._

_-Claro._

_La sintió subirse a la cama arrodillándose a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Le dio un masaje de más de media hora. Sev gemía de placer y ella sólo se comunicaba para decirle de cuando en cuando._

_-Si te duele me avisas._

_"__Ya te digo que me duele."_

_-Nada, lo haces perfecto. Es cierto que me estás dejando como nuevo. No te extrañe que me quede frito._

_Cuando acabó se bajó de la cama. Él le dijo, sin volverse hacia ella. "No quiero ni ver la otra."_

_-Pásame la almohada y la varita, por favor. Voy a dormir._

_-¿Duermes con la varita?_

_-Siempre._

_Ella se las dio, él corrió la cortina de su lado y se metió en cama adoptando su postura habitual._

_-Corre la cortina si no te importa._

_"__Ya le daré la carta mañana, cuando no la tenga que ver al despertar." Ella no lo hizo y tardó un largo tiempo en preguntar._

_-¿Me dejas sitio en la cama para que te abrace mientras te duermes?_

_-Claro, Lauren._

_Se apartó a la esquina. "Estoy a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? Tarda en meterse, se está quitando la bata. Ojalá no lleve nada debajo y pueda sentir su piel." Pero no era así, llevaba pijama. Lo abrazó por la espalda, poniéndole la mano sobre el corazón._

_-Tengo una carta para ti en el bolsillo de la bata. Léela cuando me duerma, por favor._

_-Claro._

_Sev estaba llorando en silencio, sin que ella se diera cuenta. "A ver si me da besos en la cabeza o el cuello. No, no lo hace. Bueno, voy a intentar relajarme y conformarme con lo que me da, que es mucho." Consiguió al fin dormirse pensando. "Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el verano para estar con mi Lily, ella no me fallará."_


	5. 5 Desahogos

**Desahogos**

_Sev despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, aunque ya había amanecido, en la misma postura, con Lauren dormida abrazada a él. "Vaya, al final sí que ha dormido conmigo. ¿Llegaría a leer la carta? Supongo que sí, a ver qué me dice cuando despierte. No me voy a mover, no quiero molestarla, quizá le costó dormir con la estimulante y si la leyó, comiéndose la cabeza._

_Debí dejarle leerla antes de dormirme, incluso antes del masaje, para poder hablar. Vaya desperdicio de noche. Seguramente hubiéramos estado a gusto los dos, y así, me va a quedar muy mal recuerdo, no pienso volver a entrar aquí si puedo evitarlo. Bastante tengo con lo que tengo, no puedo permitirme más sufrimiento estéril."_

_Continuó dándole vueltas al tema, hasta que un buen rato después sonó el despertador. Sintió a Lauren desprenderse de él e incorporarse para apagarlo. De inmediato, volvió a abrazarlo estrechándolo contra sí y besándole levemente la cabeza._

_"__Sí leyó la carta. Debí dejarla leerla de inmediato, como hizo ella el sábado conmigo. Me dejé llevar por los celos. Ahora apenas nos va a quedar tiempo para estar juntos." Ya lloraba de nuevo. Llevó la mano izquierda sobre la suya, estrechándola contra sí, al tiempo que le proyectaba._

_-"Estoy despierto, Lauren, llevo ya un rato."_

_-"Perdóname, amor mío. Anoche me porté fatal."_

_"__Buaaah… Qué disgusto tiene. Debe haber dormido muy poco." Se giró de inmediato hacia ella, que estaba llorando amargamente. "La cortina corrida, para que no vea la otra cama." La abrazó, ella se desahogó aferrándose a él, llorando contra su cuello._

_-"Vamos, no pasa nada. Simplemente estamos aprendiendo a manejar una nueva situación, cariño."_

_La estrechaba contra sí, besándole la cabeza. Ella sólo repetía._

_-"No te merezco… No te merezco..."_

_-"Vamos, no digas eso, sabes que no es así. Yo tampoco lo hice bien, debí dejar que leyeras la carta antes de dormirme para poder hablar. Te he hecho pasar una noche horrible."_

_Continuó intentando consolarla mientras él también lloraba, les costó mucho recuperarse a ambos. "Lo que te decía, una auténtica ruina. Es mejor que no volvamos a entrar nunca juntos aquí. Ahora, además, cada vez que lo haga con Jack, va a recordar que ha estado aquí conmigo y no lo va a disfrutar igual. Qué mal hemos hecho todo. Mira que Lily ya me avisó."_

_Cuando al fin dejaron de llorar, ella se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos, acariciándolo tiernamente. "Buah… Qué mal aspecto tiene. Debe haber dormido sólo dos o tres horas de un día de veintinueve. Podríamos echar atrás de nuevo con el giratiempo, para que duerma más. Nos pasamos a la otra cama."_

_-"Lauren, has dormido muy poco. Vamos a usar el giratiempo de nuevo, para que puedas hacerlo."_

_-"Ni hablar. Cuando salgamos me lo dejas, lo uso yo sola y me voy a mi cuarto a dormir."_

_"__Para no tener que pasarnos a la otra cama, que yo no me quede despierto ni que mi nuevo día sea de otras veintinueve horas."_

_-"Vale, como quieras."_

_-"Y no quiero que se lo dejes a Jack. Ya nos apañaremos con las pociones."_

_"__Para que no me entere de cuándo han quedado. Mejor."_

_-"Está bien. Te pasaré dos frascos de cada una para que tengáis suficiente hasta final de curso."_

_-"No te merezco."_

_-"Vamos, Lauren, déjalo ya. Es mejor eso que se echen a perder."_

_"__Ya estamos llorando los dos otra vez." La volvió a abrazar._

_-"Vamos, Lauren, recupérate, hemos de salir."_

_-"No importa, no hay prisa. Todavía son las seis y media."_

_"__Ya no le importa que Jack se entere. Lo que te digo, me quiere mucho más a mí."_

_-"Lauren, no te precipites, espérame."_

_-"No puedo, Severus. Él lleva casi un año esperándome, se ha esforzado mucho para poder estar conmigo y está ansioso por hacerlo. Si me echo atrás ahora lo voy a destrozar."_

_"__Tiene razón, y tampoco quiero que Jack sufra así, está totalmente entregado a mí. Metimos la pata hasta el fondo dándole esperanzas antes de conocer la Magia de la Luna y saber que él no la iba a aceptar. Quizá con el tiempo le cale, ella sabrá cómo hacer."_

_-"Está bien, mi amor. Pero yo sí te voy a esperar y estar pendiente de ti, como te digo en la carta. Voy a conjurar otro Fidelius en el quinto, para los dos, y también podremos vernos en la Sala siempre que quieras."_

_-"Pero sería un riesgo que Albus nos pille a los dos yendo o viniendo."_

_-"Ya te conté que no va a estar pendiente de tus movimientos, Lauren. Si lo hacemos de noche, no va a pasársela en vela vigilando, tiene más de noventa años. Y pienso que es mejor para los dos que no volvamos a encontrarnos aquí, mira lo mal que nos ha sentado y eso que no has estado todavía aquí con Jack. Además, quiero ir enseñándote todo lo que aprenda de él y este espacio no es apropiado."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Y en cuanto nos vinculemos como Pareja con Lily, lo haré también contigo, para que puedas hacerlo con él. ¿Te parece bien?"_

_-"No te merezco, Severus."_

_-"Venga, Lauren, claro que sí. Llevas mirando por mí desde los once años y yo por ti apenas unos meses. Me toca devolverte lo que me has dado. Abrázame fuerte, anda."_

_Se quedaron abrazados durante otra media hora, sin decirse nada más. A las siete salieron, Jack y Anthony seguían durmiendo._

_"__Ay, Jack. Si supieras las once horas de drama que se han vivido a unos pocos metros de ti por tu culpa, sin que tú te hayas enterado de nada…" Sev dejó que Lauren usara el giratiempo metiéndose en cama con las cortinas echadas para no verla desaparecer. _

_Al minuto salió y el artefacto estaba en el cajón de su mesilla. "Lo dejó hace cinco horas. Su día también va ser de treinta y cuatro, durmiendo menos de ocho. Espero que use la reparadora." Se vistió y bajó a la Sala a estudiar, de frente a la cristalera del Lago._

_"__Qué bien, hoy es miércoles. Voy a ver a Lily en Pociones y me voy a sentar a su misma altura, en la primera fila, con sólo el pasillo por medio, y ya no están los víboras, podremos mirarnos de cerca. Qué maravilla. _

_Además, tengo muchas ganas de ver las caras de amedrentamiento del terceto cuando me vean entrar y salir con mi escolta en el aula. Mi venganza."_

_Así fue, entraron los últimos en el aula de las mazmorras, con las varitas en la mano, poco antes de que lo hiciera Slughorn. "Lauren ya está aquí, en la segunda fila Sly junto a la pared, y los ocho Gryff al completo, las cuatro chicas en el primer banco y los chicos tras ellas. Seguro que estos tres han llegado bien temprano para no cruzarse con Slys por los corredores de las mazmorras, un infierno para ellos, me juego lo que quieras a que ni han desayunado._

_Remus ha vuelto a ponerse detrás de Lily y él ha llegado hace poco, seguro que ha sido el sitio que le han dejado, porque quieren estar lo más alejados posible de los bancos Sly. La rata a su lado, tras Cecile, luego Black y Potter el más alejado, bien lejos de Lily. Lo voy a mirar a él. Un breve vistazo y la vista baja inmediatamente. ¡Toma! Mi venganza. Mi enemigo, amedrentado. ¿Y Black, el que casi me mata el año pasado? Lo mismo._

_La rata nos mira admirado, bobalicón, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, vaya inconsciente. Pena, me hubiera gustado guiñarle a Remus, que lo hace orgulloso y satisfecho. Se la devuelvo. ¿Y Lily y Cecile? Lo mismo. Y Lily tiene una expresión de madurez en la mirada que nunca hasta ahora le había visto." Quedó justo frente a ella mientras los otros tres se metían en el banco, mirándola._

_-"Te amo, mi guerrera."_

_-"Todavía no te lo había dicho, pero impresionáis cuando te mueves por el colegio con tu escolta y nos cruzamos por los corredores. Te admiro profundamente, todos lo hacen."_

_"__La admiración, parte esencial del amor, como decía mi madre."_

_-"Yo también te admiro a ti. Eres muy valiente permaneciendo a mi lado con todo lo que se nos viene encima y a pesar de no poder estar conmigo."_

_-"Nunca dudes que resistiré lo que nos echen."_

_"__Qué suerte tengo. Lo que pensé aquella noche en Navidad. Lily tiene tanto coraje que es capaz de mantenernos a los dos a flote, pase lo que pase. Auténtica Gryff. Puedo aferrarme a ella como a una tabla de salvación. Estas dos horas se las voy a dedicar enteras."_

_Así hicieron. Aprovechó las dos horas de clase para comunicarse continuamente con ella, sólo proyectó a Lauren y comunicó a Anthony, que a su vez lo hizo con sus dos compañeras, las modificaciones en las recetas. _

_Le contó su noche con Lauren y Lily lo dejó desahogarse de la desazón. "Sin recriminarme que ya me había avisado de que algo así podía ocurrir, me consuela y me refuerza en las decisiones que he tomado, como hace una buena amiga, la mejor amiga, la que me conoce y me acepta desde que teníamos nueve años."_

_Fue sólo la primera de las muchas ocasiones que lo haría a partir de entonces con respecto a la difícil relación que tenía con Lauren, nunca traicionando la confianza que él depositaba en ella contándoselo a la morena._

_Al acabar la clase, los cinco Sly, Cecile y Lily, fueron felicitados por Slughorn por sus pócimas perfectas y el profesor concedió diez puntos a su propia casa, con la excusa de que todos sus alumnos habían alcanzado la excelencia._

_"__Míralo qué orgulloso está, el maldito bocazas, y Lily lo va a tener que soportar tres años como mentor, por suerte no sabe nada ni sabrá. Pena del lobo, que ha de disimular con los otros todavía."_

_Cuando salieron ellos cuatro del aula, los primeros, volvió a echar un vistazo a los Gryff. "Lo mismo, Potter y Black no se atreven a mirar y la rata quisiera andar con nosotros. Sus ganas, si lo veo por los entrenamientos lo tundamos entre todos. Y las compañeras de Lily y Cecile también nos miran admiradas. ¡Ja! A éstas igual las admitimos. No, mejor no, son unas chismosas y ahora la otra tiene a Potter para ella solita, que se quede con él."_

_Se dirigieron los cuatro a Aritmancia. "Qué bien me ha sentado estar cerca de Lily y hablar con ella durante dos horas seguidas. Lo siento por Lauren, pero ella debería saber mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que Lily, cuánto apoyo necesito ahora mismo, y no ha sabido dármelo. Desde luego, mi decisión de que Lily sea la primera para todo es totalmente acertada, y si tuviera que elegir, sería ella, siempre, siempre."_

_Tras Aritmancia fueron a almorzar y siguió hablando con su novia. "Agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho por mí esta mañana, reforzando más todavía los lazos que nos unen."_

_Luego fue a clases por la tarde y esperó que fuera Lauren quien le proyectara. "Para continuar hablando del tema ahora que me siento mucho más entero a ese respecto." Pero ella no lo hizo._

_"__Lo que te decía. Lauren se derrumba muy fácilmente y se come demasiado la cabeza, es como yo. Si estuviéramos los dos solos no lo llevaríamos bien, necesitamos a Lily. Bueno, ellas se verán esta tarde en la Biblioteca y seguro que Lily la sabe apoyar a su manera, sin traicionar lo que yo le he contado._

_Yo paso de seguir dándole vueltas al tema hasta que ella esté mejor también, así que no le proyecto, a concentrarme en las clases. Es mi día de descanso de giratiempo. Mañana voy a ver a Damocles y el viernes a la cueva."_

_Lauren continuó sin comunicarse con él a la mañana siguiente. "Todavía no se ha recuperado, y eso que probablemente anoche estuvo con Jack, aunque yo no me enteré de nada. Me dormí a las once y me he despertado a las siete._

_Voy a hacer siempre así. Cuando se digne hablar conmigo se lo diré para que sepan que tiene margen para salir del dormitorio tanto antes como después de esa hora, si quieren dormir juntos con la reparadora o cada uno en su habitación._

_Poniéndoselo fácil, aunque ella no me lo ponga a mí, como sabía hacer tan bien antes de saber que me tenía. Mejor, no importa, me concentro en las clases y en la importante misión que tengo que realizar después de almorzar, encontrarme por vez primera con una persona que probablemente va a ser muy importante en mi vida y mi futuro al margen de todo el lío en que ella misma me ha metido. Sabe que tengo la entrevista hoy y ni siquiera me da un ánimo para ello. No importa, ya charlaré con Lily en el almuerzo."_

_Lo hizo, y ella le aconsejó cómo debía comportarse. "Pena que no tengo ropa muy apropiada para una entrevista formal. Me vestiré de vaqueros y camisa, la ropa que me regaló Lily en Navidad y los zapatos del uniforme. Anoche Audrey me dio un coletero suyo para que me recoja el pelo. Le hizo mucha ilusión que se lo pidiera y a mí que me lo diera, qué mona. Es como un pequeño amuleto, ya no me importa tener que hacerlo."_

_Así que después de almorzar usó el giratiempo dos horas atrás y se dirigió al despacho de Albus solo y desde allí por Red Flu a San Mungo. Llegó al hospital. "No he estado aquí desde que mi madre sufrió la conmoción hace casi año y medio. Qué mal recuerdo." Se dirigió directamente al tercer piso, por las escaleras. "Albus me ha recomendado que no tome el ascensor, para que nadie tenga ocasión de fijarse en mí más que unos segundos, al cruzarse conmigo por los corredores, y las escaleras están vacías, nadie las usa. Perfecto."_

_Llegó al despacho, llamó a la puerta. A los pocos segundos le abrió una chica en bata blanca, de unos veinticinco años. "La ayudante de Damocles."_

_-Buenos días. Vengo a ver al profesor Damocles desde Hogwarts._

_-Ah, sí, pase, le estábamos esperando. El profesor se encuentra en el laboratorio, puede esperarlo mientras voy a buscarlo. Siéntese aquí si es tan amable._

_Se sentó en el lado de los visitantes del amplio escritorio, mientras ella salía. "Apenas me ha echado un vistazo, lo que te digo, discreción. Y eso que debe llevar desde el martes metida aquí a todas horas esperándome, sin poder llevar a cabo su trabajo habitual. Vaya tela. Por suerte he venido cuanto antes."_

_A los diez minutos oyó abrirse la puerta del despacho. Se levantó y se volvió. "Aquí está, mi mentor. Un hombre en la flor de la edad, menos de cuarenta, con tiempo suficiente para haber desarrollado su profesión pero sin verse todavía impedido por los achaques. Ojalá llegue al menos hasta su edad y para entonces nos hayamos librado de Voldemort, a tiempo todavía de crear una familia."_

_-Buenos días, señor Snape, un gusto conocerle – le tendió la mano._

_Sev se la dio. "Firme apretón. Conmigo a muerte."_

_-Encantado, profesor Damocles._

_-Por favor, llámeme Victor y tutéeme. Así es como me hago tratar por todos mis colaboradores y espero que usted lo sea próximamente._

_"__Wooow… Lo que decía Pomfrey, magnífica persona."_

_-Entonces, hazlo tú también conmigo. Mi nombre es Severus._

_-Ya lo sabía, te has hecho muy famoso. _

_Le sonrió abiertamente, Sev se la devolvió. "Qué simpático es, y está ansioso por hablar del tema, qué majo."_

_-Sentémonos._

_Lo hicieron a ambos lados de la mesa._

_-Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme. No contaba con que vinieras a esta hora de la mañana. Deberías estar en clase._

_"__Vaya… Así que debe haber estado esperándome él mismo en el despacho por la tarde, cuando sabe que tengo tiempo para venir antes de la cena."_

_-El profesor Dumbledore me ha permitido usar un giratiempo para hacerlo._

_-Vaya… Me alegro mucho. Eso significa que lo tienes totalmente de tu parte._

_"__Sorprendido y satisfecho a un tiempo."_

_-Sí, así es._

_-Maravilloso. Ya iba siendo hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto de la guerra. Me parece muy poco coherente la actitud del Ministerio en ese tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_

_"__Las doce menos cuarto. He de estar de vuelta mientras todos están almorzando, dentro de una hora."_

_-En una hora he de estar en el colegio._

_-Bien, más que suficiente. Entonces podemos charlar un rato. Ya me contó Pomfrey vuestra hazaña. Expulsar a los futuros mortífagos de Hogwarts sin recurrir a la violencia, sólo con vuestra valiente actitud. Te estás jugando la vida con apenas dieciséis años._

_"__Me encanta. Llama a las cosas por su nombre y habla sin tapujo alguno, yo también lo haré. A tomar viento fresco las recomendaciones de Lily."_

_-Lo sé, soy muy consciente de ello._

_"__Me mira con admiración."_

_-Has hecho bien en recogerte el pelo, deberías cortártelo. San Mungo es un lugar muy público._

_"__Ha estado muy pendiente de las noticias y teme por mí."_

_-He decidido no hacerlo, forma parte intrínseca de mi personalidad y no pienso renunciar a ello. Sería traicionarme a mí mismo por miedo._

_-Lo entiendo. No pareces Slytherin, sino Gryffindor._

_"__Ha contestado de inmediato. No es paternalista en absoluto, me respeta, de igual a igual, y le produce todavía mayor admiración."_

_-Ya, últimamente me lo dice mucha gente._

_-Yo soy Ravenclaw – sonriendo satisfecho._

_"__Orgulloso de serlo, y con toda la razón. Se la devuelvo."_

_-Brillante Rave._

_-Y muy orgulloso también de que mi casa se uniera a esos treinta valientes que disteis la cara y de que al día siguiente te protegieran en el Comedor de los fotógrafos._

_-Sí, ellos también parecen Gryff. La casa Gryffindor les aplaudió cuando lo hicieron._

_-Todo el colegio unido, qué maravilla. Histórico. No sabes lo que hubiera dado por verlo._

_Charlaron un rato más sobre el tema y Sev le contó de los entrenamientos. Victor estaba admirado por la gran iniciativa que estaban llevando a cabo._

_"__Cómo me gustaría poder hablarle de las Magias Ancestrales, seguro que le interesa un montón. Pero es algo que sólo debe conocer quien sepa ocluir." Después pasaron al asunto que les ocupaba._

_-Ya tengo aquí los formularios que requiero para solicitar tu beca – dijo sacándolos de un cajón – Como, evidentemente, no puedes poner tu dirección, inventaremos una, ya la pongo yo._

_"__No ha hecho falta decirle nada, ya lo sabe él solo y ha pensado en ello."_

_-Una dirección muggle que no existe, para que el Ministerio no tenga acceso a comprobarla y tampoco ataquen a nadie por error. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Brillante Rave. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido._

_-¿Tienes cuenta en Gringotts para cobrar?_

_-No._

_-Mejor. No abras una cuenta, podrían controlar sus movimientos. Se te pagará en cheques a tu nombre. Cuando vayas a Diagon a cobrarlos, márchate inmediatamente tras salir de Gringotts. No andes por el callejón justo después de pasar por el banco._

_"__Éste podía haber sido Sly tranquilamente, brillante y astuto a la vez, como yo. Qué bien nos vamos a entender. Es algo para lo que voy a necesitar escolta en verano. Ir a Diagon a cobrar y a comprar todo para el año próximo."_

_-No lo haré, y además, no iré solo. Me acompañarán cuatro amigos que ya tienen los diecisiete._

_-Maravilloso._

_Victor rellenó el formulario con los datos que Sev le fue diciendo, dejando su dirección en blanco, que no le preguntó. El ratito que les quedaba hablaron de la pócima, de horarios y dedicación._

_-La beca es a tiempo completo, ocho horas diarias. Es por lo que se te va a pagar, pero puedes venir cuando puedas. Nadie más que yo y mi ayudante nos vamos a enterar de cuándo llegas y te vas. De hecho, es mejor que no vengas todos los días ni en un horario regular, para evitar que controlen tus movimientos._

_"__Vaya chollazo, me van a pagar más de lo que voy a trabajar. Wooow… Y ellos también se están arriesgando colaborando conmigo, su nombre va a aparecer junto al mío en el Ministerio. Suerte que está la válvula de seguridad de Lucius. Ojalá pudiera contárselo."_

_-No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí. Te la estás jugando tú también._

_-No te preocupes por eso. En la situación que estamos todos debemos asumir algún riesgo si queremos que cambie, y no creo que les dé por buscar tu nombre en un Registro de Becarios donde sólo figuran brujos ya graduados. Nuestra colaboración no se conocerá hasta que se publique el artículo, y eso se hará cuando lo consideremos conveniente, dentro de meses, cuando todo se haya calmado. E incluso entonces, si no me parece adecuado, figurarás tú como único autor y se acabó el problema._

_"__Dispuesto a renunciar al reconocimiento de su propio esfuerzo por ayudarme a limpiar mi nombre."_

_-Muy bien. Pues eso es todo. Son las doce y media, es hora de que te vayas marchando, te espero a partir de julio. Mejor si puedes avisarme de qué día y a qué hora vienes. Yo te mandaré una lechuza al colegio en cuanto la beca te sea concedida, no es necesario que me respondas. Lo haces cuando sepas cuándo vas a poder pasarte por aquí._

_"__Reducir al mínimo el contacto por correo, otra medida de seguridad." Victor se levantó, Sev también lo hizo. El otro rodeó la mesa._

_-Muchas gracias por todo, Victor._

_-Muchas gracias a ti._

_Se despidieron con otro firme apretón, más largo de lo habitual, pues Victor lo tomó también con la izquierda. "Se queda con ganas de darme un abrazo."_

_-Hasta pronto, Victor. Ha sido un gusto conocerte._

_-Hasta muy pronto, Severus._

_Volvió a bajar por las escaleras y directo a la Red Flu. Llegó al despacho de Albus cuando éste se encontraba en el Comedor, al igual que todo el colegio, y se encerró en un retrete del cuarto de baño de su dormitorio hasta la una y cuarto, momento en que su yo de hace dos horas entró al mismo, usó el giratiempo y desapareció._


	6. 6 Planes

**Planes**

_En la primera clase de esa tarde, Lauren por fin proyectó a Sev._

_-"Hola, Severus, ¿qué tal la entrevista?"_

_"__Por fin."_

_-"Redonda, Lauren."_

_Le contó todo._

_-"Cómo me alegro. ¿Qué tal por lo demás?"_

_-"Muy bien, Lauren. Ya estaba bien ayer a mediodía. No te proyecté por si tú todavía no lo estabas, para darte tiempo a pensar las cosas con calma."_

_-"Claro…"_

_-"¿Qué tal estás tú?"_

_-"Muy bien."_

_-"Me alegro."_

_-"Atendamos a la clase."_

_-"De acuerdo."_

_"__No me creo nada. Esta tarde me tomo una baya, Lily está perfectamente, si me sabe amarga, es ella." Lauren no volvió a proyectarle en toda la tarde. Sev tomó una baya en cuanto llegó a casa y sí, le supo amarga. "Lo que te decía, no está bien." En la cena proyectó a Lily._

_-"¿Has hablado con Lauren ayer u hoy en la Biblioteca?"_

_-"Sí, ayer y hoy."_

_-"¿Te ha contado algo?"_

_-"No, Sev, no me ha contado nada."_

_-"¿Cómo la has notado?"_

_-"Apática, sin ganas de hablar."_

_-"Comiéndose la cabeza."_

_-"Eso."_

_-"Tú estás bien, ¿verdad?"_

_-"Sí, Sev, yo estoy bien."_

_-"Se ha pasado desde ayer sin proyectarme, esta tarde por fin lo ha hecho para que le contara la entrevista y cuando he intentado sacar el tema, me ha dicho que estaba muy bien y ha cortado."_

_-"Ya."_

_-"He tomado una baya al llegar a casa y me ha sabido amarga."_

_-"Pues es ella, Sev, no soy yo."_

_-"Ya, ya sé. ¿Qué hago, Lily?"_

_-"Está todo muy reciente todavía, Sev. Dale tiempo, deja pasar el fin de semana y el lunes tomas otra. Si las consumes antes del verano, tiras de las mías durante el mismo. Yo no las voy a necesitar, voy a verte todos los días."_

_-"¿Crees que estuvo con Jack anoche?"_

_-"No, Sev, seguro que no. Si todavía no se ha recuperado de lo de ayer, es imposible que haya estado con él tan pronto, menos de veinticuatro horas después de estar contigo."_

_-"Ya, entonces todavía lo está pensando."_

_-"Eso creo, dale tiempo."_

_-"Había pensado decirle mi horario de sueño, para que entre y salga tranquila sabiendo que yo no me voy a enterar."_

_-"Buena idea, pero espera a que sea ella quien saque el tema. Seguro que lo hace para asegurarse de que no te hace sufrir más."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"No seas tú quien le dé pie a decantarse por Jack, que tome la decisión sola."_

_-"Vale, Lily, pero aun así, si la vuelves a ver en la Biblioteca hoy, intenta que te hable. Yo también lo haré mañana de nuevo."_

_-"Claro, Sev."_

_-"Sonsácale y me cuentas en el desayuno."_

_-"Vale. ¿Qué tal la entrevista?"_

_-"Maravillosa."_

_Le contó._

_-"¡Vaya chollazo! Vas a poder venir de vacaciones."_

_-"Pues sí, las merezco. Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que llegue el verano para estar juntos. Va a ser el mejor verano de mi vida."_

_-"Vaya… Y el domingo decías que no querías salir de Hogwarts. También va ser el mejor verano de la mía."_

_Siguieron haciendo planes para el verano hasta que acabaron de cenar. "Hoy me voy a escapar a tocar el piano. Pido a Jack que me acompañe y que luego venga a buscarme antes del toque de queda. Necesito desconectar y olvidarme de todo, y hace justo una semana que me rompieron el brazo cuando iba a ello. Parece que haya pasado un mes. Se me va a olvidar todo lo que había aprendido."_

_-"Lily, di a Cecile que se pase por el Aula de Música si quiere. Voy a estar allí hasta las diez."_

_-"Muy bien, Sev. Pero no vayas solo."_

_-"No, voy a pedir a Jack que me acompañe por el pasadizo y luego venga a buscarme. Ya está acabando el postre, nos vamos directos desde aquí."_

_-"Claro, Sev, hazlo, te va a sentar bien."_

_-"Hablamos mañana, mi amor."_

_-"Hasta mañana, mi vida."_

_Dijo a Jack de viva voz._

_-Jack, ¿me acompañas directos a la Sala? He quedado con Cecile allí._

_-Vaya… ¿Vas a ver a Cecile?_

_-Sí, me está enseñando a tocar el piano._

_-Wooow… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Lo que oyes. El jueves, cuando me rompieron el brazo, iba allí._

_-Vaya, pues suerte que no te rompieron ningún dedo._

_-Eso me dijo Pomfrey. Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato y que Cecile nos toque algo, toca muy bien. Desde los cuatro años, su madre es profesora de piano._

_-Pues me gustaría mucho escucharla, me encanta la música._

_-Vaya, a mí también. Lo descubrí en Semana Santa oyendo la radio._

_-Venga, pues vamos. Paso del postre._

_-Genial. Espera, proyecto a Lily para que le diga a Cecile que vienes tú también._

_-No, no le digas nada, le damos una sorpresa._

_-Vale. Vamos._

_Se levantaron y se fueron, sin decir nada a los demás. "Albus se va a agobiar viéndome salir del Comedor sólo con Jack."_

_-"Prince, ¿dónde vas?" – le proyectó el anciano._

_Sev se carcajeaba. "Lo sabía." Le proyectó sin mirarlo._

_-"Hasta mañana, Albus." _

_"__No sé si le habré alcanzado, no me responde." Salieron, fueron hasta el tercero con las varitas en la mano y por el pasadizo al séptimo. Demandaron y entraron._

_-Wooow… Un Steinway – dijo Jack._

_-¿Sabes de pianos?_

_-No, pero sí que esta marca es la mejor. A mis padres les gusta la clásica y suelen ir a conciertos._

_-Vaya. ¿Y a ti qué música te gusta?_

_-La moderna, pero la buena._

_-Qué pena no haber traído mi libreta, para enseñarte los grupos y canciones que apunté de la radio._

_-¿Recuerdas alguna?_

_-Sí, la que estoy aprendiendo ahora. Te toco lo que me sale, a ver si la conoces._

_Sev levantó la tapa del piano y se sentó a la banqueta. Comenzó con la mano derecha de la introducción._

_-Claro que sí, es "Wish you were here", de Pink Floyd, me encanta._

_"__Todo el mundo que tiene cierta cultura muggle la conoce y le gusta. Yo la cacé al vuelo. Extraordinario buen gusto."_

_-A mí me impresionó por la letra._

_-Por supuesto, es la creme de la creme. La pecera. Ya saliste de ella._

_-Salí de una para caer en otra más profunda aún._

_-Bueno, todo pasará. No hay mal que cien años dure._

_("Si supieras… Voldemort es inmortal. Me lo he ganado como enemigo y yo soy mortal.")_

_-Pues cuando volvamos a casa me enseñas esa libreta._

_-Claro._

_-Toca, toca hasta que llegue Cecile. No pierdas el rato._

_Sev tocó la mano derecha, equivocándose mucho. "Más de una semana sin hacerlo, a este paso no me va a salir antes del verano, he de volver a escaparme más a menudo. A ver si el ritual de la cueva sirve para esto también."_

_-Buah, Jack, qué desastre. Ya me salía entera y la he olvidado._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó aprenderla?_

_-Una semana y media._

_-¿Sólo? – asombrado._

_-Sí._

_-Buah, eso no es nada, enseguida recuperas. Te acompaño siempre que quieras._

_-Gracias, Jack. Genial._

_Llegó Cecile._

_-¡Buaaah! ¡Jack! ¡Qué sorpresa!_

_Sev y Jack se carcajeaban. "Cecile es la bomba, siempre grita antes de que se cierre la puerta. Nos van a pillar la Sala por su culpa." Cecile se echó en los brazos de Jack._

_-¿Qué tal, Cecile? - le preguntó él - No sabes cuánto os echo de menos._

_-Y nosotros a vosotros. Estoy harta de Hogwarts, de ser bruja, de todo._

_-En verano nos vamos a escapar por Londres. Os llevo de marcha muggle._

_-¡Buah! ¡Genial!_

_-Vas a ver qué bien nos va ser brujos ahí, pudiendo aparecernos donde queramos, te vas a reconciliar con tu condición. Antes de poder aparecerme iba siempre con mi tío._

_"__Su tío el auror."_

_-Para algo bueno tenía que servir. ¿Qué tal, Sev? No te he hecho caso. Dame un abrazo, valiente._

_Se sentó en la banqueta con él y se abrazaron._

_-¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, mejor de lo que sería de esperar._

_-Hecho de muy buena pasta – dijo Jack._

_-Vaya que sí – le respondió Cecile, y a Sev – El miércoles te quedaste a gusto en Pociones, ¿eh?_

_"__A Cecile no se le escapa una."_

_-Ya te digo… – le dijo maléfico – Ha comenzado mi venganza._

_-Cómo me alegro – enfática – Tomaos una buena revancha antes de que acabe el curso, que se vayan calentitos a casa, como intentaron hacerte a ti cuando acabaron el Mapa, a finales del curso pasado, según me ha contado Remus._

_"__Vaya, cuando casi me pillaron en el Fidelius. Que me fuera calentito para casa. Muy bien. Pues se van a ir ellos."_

_-Lo haremos – dijo Jack – Así, si el viejo nos castiga, serán pocos días._

_-No nos va a castigar, Jack, ya se espera que lo hagamos – dijo Prince._

_-Claro._

_-Esperad que se confíen – continuó Cecile – Lo mejor sería alguna tarde que tengamos examen de TIMO en el Comedor. Una tarde de calor, que salgan a refrescarse junto al Lago, delante de todo el alumnado que estará fuera. Y les hacéis lo que te hicieron a ti ante todo el colegio. Levicorpus y bajarles los pantalones._

_-Yo no sé el hechizo para bajar los pantalones, Cecile – le respondió Sev – Nunca me he preocupado de tonterías como ésas._

_-Pero Remus sí lo sabe. Que os lo enseñe._

_-Buah… Sería la bomba – dijo Jack._

_-Y luego un Liberacorpus brusco, como te hicieron ellos a ti. En el prado no se van a romper nada._

_-No, mejor los dejamos colgados – dijo Sev._

_-Sí, directamente. Un par de horas._

_-No, que deshechicen entre ellos._

_-Eso, eso._

_Los tres reían maléficos._

_-Esta noche lo planeamos en casa – le dijo Sev a Jack._

_-Buah… - dijo Cecile – Conspiración Sly… Cómo me gustaría estar._

_-Luego te lo contamos._

_-¿Con qué estabas? ¿Con "Wish you were here"?_

_-Sí. Ya me salían las dos manos por separado y como llevo más de una semana sin tocar lo he olvidado._

_-Vaya, qué pena. Pero no debías haberlas aprendido por separado, sino a la vez, aunque te cueste más, para coordinarlas._

_-Vaya. No lo sabía._

_-Olvidé decírtelo. Como te dejé la canción después de la última clase y no la vimos juntos…_

_-Ya, tienes razón, debí haber quedado contigo._

_-No pasa nada, ahora comienzas de cero otra vez y ya está. Te costará menos que si no las hubieras ensayado ya._

_-Jo… Yo que creía que ya casi la tenía._

_-No pasa nada, Sev. Si te salían por separado en una semana y media te van a salir juntas de aquí a final de curso. Seguro. ¿La toco y la cantas y así Jack te oye cantar?_

_-Buah, me da vergüenza._

_-Venga, Prince – dijo Jack – Por favor… Llevo desde Semana Santa sin escuchar buena música._

_-Claro, Sev, si la cantas genial, anímate – dijo Cecile._

_-Bueno… Vale…_

_-Déjame sentarme a la izquierda._

_-Claro._

_Se cambiaron de sitio en la banqueta. Jack estaba de frente a ellos, apoyado en el piano._

_-No me mires fijamente, Jack, que me muero de vergüenza – dijo Prince._

_-No te miro… – le dijo paciente - Miro cómo toca Cecile._

_-Vale. Anda, dale._

_Cecile comenzó con la introducción y Sev cantó. Hicieron llorar a Jack. ("A él también le recuerda a Lauren. No ha estado con ella todavía.")_

_-Buaaah… Sois la bomba, la creme de la creme, deberíais formar un dúo. Qué bien cantas, Prince, mejor que la original. Cómo se nota que hablas de ti mismo._

_("Valgo para esto. ¿Para cuántas cosas valgo? Yo debería ser inmortal. Quizá haga un horrocrux de ésos con el primer mortífago que mate.")_

_-Gracias, Jack – le respondió Cecile – Has sido nuestro primer público – y a Sev - Podríamos tocar más canciones del grupo. En el libro que me enviaron mis padres vienen unas cuantas, las mejores de su trayectoria._

_-Vaya… Pero sin escucharlas antes…_

_-Ya, vaya problema tenemos en Hogwarts con la electricidad. Es increíble, a finales del siglo veinte._

_"__Otra cosa que habría que cambiar en el colegio. Toda la razón."_

_-Sí – respondió Jack – Los brujos estamos muy atrasados en muchas cosas._

_-Quizá el padre de Lily tenga los discos – dijo Sev a Cecile – Copiaré los títulos de las canciones y las aprendo en verano._

_-Claro, yo las practico en casa y si quieres venir algún día las ensayamos juntos. Y también puedes tocar el piano allí, para no pasar dos meses enteros sin hacerlo._

_-Buah… Cuántos planes para el verano. Lo de San Mungo, vacaciones con la familia de Lily, salir de marcha por Londres, cantar y tocar contigo. No me va a llegar el tiempo._

_-En dos meses enteros hay tiempo de hacer todo si te organizas._

_"__Mi especialidad, la organización. Y por suerte no he de ir a San Mungo ocho horas diarias."_

_-Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el verano y acabar de una vez con los malditos TIMOS. No hago más que estudiar._

_-Claro, necesitas seis Extraordinarios, como Remus, con todo lo que tienes encima. Habéis cogido los dos TIMOS más difíciles, Defensa y Medimagia. Yo no me voy a presentar a Transformaciones, me quedo con Medimagia._

_"__Fue una excusa para que Minerva le diera clases."_

_-¿Te dejan presentarte a Aritmancia sin haberla cursado?_

_-Sí, he debido hacer una solicitud para el examen. Al ser un tribunal externo, lo admiten, porque sólo cuenta eso._

_-Qué bien. Entonces seguiremos viéndonos en San Mungo después de Hogwarts._

_-¡Claro! No lo había pensado. Genial._

_("Si sobrevivo hasta entonces.")_

_-Tócanos algo más, Cecile. Deleita a Jack._

_-Claro que sí. Voy a buscar algunas partituras._

_Cecile escogió métodos y obras que ya conocía y tocó durante casi una hora para Sev y Jack, que la escucharon embelesados._

_-Vaya diferencia escucharlo desde tan cerca – dijo Jack - No he vuelto a conciertos de clásica desde hace años y me estoy dando cuenta de que es maravillosa. Estás consiguiendo que me guste la clásica, Cecile._

_"__Tenerlo desde pequeño y no apreciarlo, como les pasó a Lily y Petunia."_

_-Bueno, Jack, si esto no es nada – dijo Cecile._

_-Ya, no es difícil, pero le pones mucho sentimiento y eso es lo que cuenta._

_"__El sentimiento contra el virtuosismo. A eso sí puedo llegar, yo lo tengo."_

_-Gracias, Jack, también eres tú que sabes apreciarlo, tienes un alma sensible._

_"__Siempre da las gracias cuando Jack le dice algo."_

_-Toca la de las gotas cayendo, Cecile – le dijo Sev._

_-¿El Arabesque nº 1 de Debussy? – preguntó Cecile._

_-Ésa, ésa. Vas a ver qué pasada, Jack._

_-La dejo de despedida._

_"__Ya se está haciendo la misteriosa."_

_-Toca ahora tú un poco, Sev – continuó Cecile - Has venido hasta aquí y no has ensayado nada._

_-Buah… Me da vergüenza delante de Jack después de lo bien que tocas tú._

_-Venga Prince… No me hagas irme ahora – dijo Jack - Para el rato que queda me quedo. A ver si te vas quitando esa vergüenza, todo te da vergüenza. Hay que echarle morro._

_-Bueno…_

_Sev se sentó al piano junto a Cecile._

_-Intenta las dos manos a la vez – le dijo ella - ¿Ya las sabías de memoria?_

_-Sí._

_-Genial, entonces ya no necesitas mirar la partitura y te puedes concentrar mejor en el teclado. Comienza muy despacio, sólo la introducción._

_-Buf… A ver._

_Sev lo intentó un montón de veces, se equivocaba todo el tiempo._

_-Buah… Cecile, qué desastre. Es muy difícil._

_-Vamos, no te desanimes, llevas sólo un cuarto de hora. Qué poca paciencia tienes. Dale un poco más._

_Lo siguió intentando. No le salió._

_-Bueno, ahora ya te haces una idea de cómo es coordinar las manos. Ten paciencia, Sev. Estás acostumbrado a que las cosas te salgan a la primera, porque has tenido mucho talento para la magia desde pequeño, pero la música se trata de práctica, como el Duelo, es algo físico. Hay que echar horas._

_-Claro._

_-Bueno, son menos cuarto. Os toco el Arabesque y os vais a casa, si no tu gente se va a preocupar._

_-Cierto – dijo Jack._

_-Ya deben estar haciéndolo desde que os han visto salir solos del Comedor._

_-Pues sí, porque contando con que sólo le iba a acompañar, no hemos avisado a nadie._

_-Albus me ha proyectado cuando ha visto que salía sólo contigo – dijo Sev riendo._

_-¿Sí? – preguntó Jack._

_-Sí, me tiene controlado. Cómo odio que me controlen._

_-Y yo – dijo Jack._

_"__Por fin se ha liberado de Deborah."_

_-Slys… - dijo Cecile – Yo también lo odio._

_-Es que tú podrías haberlo sido – le dijo Sev._

_-Pues sí, me hubiera gustado. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera peleado con el Sombrero._

_-Venga, toca._

_Cecile tocó el fragmento que conocía del Arabesque nº 1._

_-Me suena – dijo Jack – Mis padres deben tener el disco._

_-Claro, si les gusta la clásica es fácil, es muy famosa._

_-Es maravillosa. Me has descubierto un mundo, Cecile, me gusta la clásica. Ya tengo plan yo también para el verano, investigar la discoteca de mis padres e ir con ellos a algún concierto._

_Cecile se levantó de la banqueta._

_-Dadme un abrazo, chicos._

_Se dieron un abrazo de tres._

_-Nos vemos cuando queráis. Marchaos ya, no os vaya a pillar la señora Norris._


	7. 7 La cueva

**La cueva**

_Cuando Prince y Jack llegaron a casa, la Sala Común estaba tranquila como de costumbre, aunque quienes había en ella, entre ellos el resto de su escolta, intentaron echarles un buen rapapolvo por marcharse de esa manera, a lo que Prince respondió con desdén._

_-No voy a consentir que me controléis. Soy yo quien asume el riesgo, tengo derecho a tener vida al margen de todo el follón y lo pienso seguir haciendo siempre que me apetezca, así que podéis ir acostumbrándoos._

_("Mañana me vuelvo a escapar, hay que educarlos. Son Sly y lo entenderán perfectamente.") Jack le dijo._

_-Hoy no están los ánimos como para planear lo de la revancha._

_-No, desde luego, lo dejamos para el fin de semana. Voy por mi libreta al dormitorio y te enseño las canciones que apunté. ¿Te apetece?_

_-Claro, claro…_

_Se sentaron juntos en el rincón de Prince. Descubrieron que coincidían en sus gustos musicales de moderna, en especial en The Beatles, Bowie y Queen, y Jack le dijo más nombres de solistas y grupos que Prince apuntó también._

_-Cuando vayamos de marcha por Londres iremos también a conciertos, hay muchas tabernas donde los hacen. Y quizá Queen dé alguno este verano, porque sacaron el disco en diciembre, estaré al tanto. Escribiré a mi tío para que me informe con tiempo._

_"__Wow… Podríamos llevar también a Petunia. Ella suele salir por Londres, seguro que también conoce sitios."_

_-Genial, Jack, nunca he estado en un concierto._

_-También puedes venir con mis padres y conmigo a alguno de clásica. No he dicho nada delante de Cecile porque ésos son muy caros, en teatros importantes, ya sabes, público selecto. Pero a ti y a Lily os invito._

_-No hará falta, Jack. Voy a trabajar y tendré dinero._

_-Guárdate tu dinero, Prince. Te has quedado sin beca y la de San Mungo no te va a dar para tanto. Quieres irte de vacaciones con Lily y necesitarás comprar todo para el año próximo y también ahorrar algo para el futuro, no sabes todavía si seguirás en San Mungo tras el verano. A mí me sobra la pasta._

_A las once se acostó y al día siguiente habló de nuevo con Lily de Lauren en el desayuno._

_-"Anoche me dijo que quería estudiar y cortó" – le dijo ella._

_-"Sigue dándole vueltas."_

_-"Sí, Sev, no seas insistente."_

_Después de desayunar usó el giratiempo tres horas atrás para ir con Albus hasta la cueva. "Jo… Me extraña tanto tiempo. Ir y volver de Hogsmeade nos lleva menos de una hora y otra debería llegar para aparecernos y hacer el ritual en la cueva. No sé, quizá me ponga otro recuerdo de Riddle." Se dirigió al despacho del director. Cuando subió llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió._

_-¡Sorpresa! – gritó Cecile._

_-¡Los Gryff! – gritó Sev._

_Remus, Cecile y Lily lo esperaban en el despacho con Albus, que los miraba con profunda ilusión. ("Nadie me ha dicho nada, ni Albus, ni Cecile anoche, ni Lily hoy en el desayuno. Qué maravilla, casi tres horas con ellos.")_

_Lily se lanzó a sus brazos y la alzó en volandas, dándole un besazo apasionado de los suyos, a la vista de los otros tres. ("Albus debe estar encantado, el alcahuete mayor. Remus y Cecile ríen.")_

_El beso fue largo. ("Qué importa ya. Lo que decía Jack anoche, hay que echarle morro.") Cuando se separaron abrazó a Remus también, un abrazo muy largo. ("No lo he visto ni hablado con él desde antes del follón. Estamos casi llorando los dos de la emoción.")_

_-Amigo… Te echo de menos._

_-Y yo a ti, Sev. En verano nos veremos._

_Se giró a mirar a Albus y las chicas. ("Todos están llorando, estos Gryff son unos blandos.") Abrazó a Cecile también, aunque se habían visto el día anterior. ("Un poco por disimular, pues a Albus no le he contado nada de mis clases de piano con ella, ni lo pienso hacer por el momento, no sea que me censure por usar la Sala de Menesteres para eso.") Albus les dijo._

_-Antes del verano os voy a vincular a los cuatro también como Comunidad. Debí haber pensado en hacerlo hoy mismo, pero en tres horas no nos dará tiempo a todo y me parece más urgente el ritual en la cueva._

_-Gracias, Albus, no importa, así nos veremos un día más._

_-Claro, Prince, vais a seguir viéndoos, cuenta con ello._

_("Me da que se refiere a los entrenamientos, pero no me van a decir nada. Otra sorpresa mañana.")_

_Fueron hasta la Sala, por el pasadizo a Hogsmeade y se aparecieron en las cuevas del bosque de Puzzlewood. Se adentraron en una de ellas, con el Lumos de Albus. Todo el periplo lo hicieron charlando animadamente entre los cuatro. ("Albus está encantado de acompañarnos y compartir con nosotros esta experiencia. Le estamos descubriendo, a sus noventa años, un nuevo mundo, lo que es la amistad. Él sólo tuvo un amigo en su vida y le salió rana. Pobre.")_

_Cuando llegaron al fondo de la cueva, se pusieron serios. ("Debemos entrar en estado adecuado para realizar la meditación que cada uno hemos preparado. Sobre el pasado, la vida vivida por cada uno, como una base sobre la que construir lo venidero.")_

_Hicieron los individuales por turnos. Sev dejó que los Gryff fueran los primeros. Se retiraban unos pasos y Albus apagaba el Lumos para que quien meditaba estuviera en completo silencio, soledad y oscuridad, pues era así como debía realizarse. La primera fue Cecile, luego Remus. ("El suyo mucho más largo. Una vida muy difícil, quizá más todavía que la mía.") Después fue el turno de Lily, que meditó._

_("Universo, gracias por la vida que he llevado hasta ahora. Tuve la enorme suerte de nacer en una familia en la que mis padres siempre me han querido mucho y apoyado, y además y no menos importante, haberlo hecho con el asombroso don de la magia contra todo pronóstico._

_Aunque no todo lo que me ha acarreado este don haya sido bueno, pues los demás niños me hacían pasarlo mal en el colegio de pequeña, y en especial mi hermana mayor, celosa de mí, lo hizo durante diez años, mis padres también lo aceptaron y me alentaron y gracias a él conocí a Sev cuando todavía éramos niños y se enamoró de mí. Y también a su madre, que ha sido como una segunda madre para mí desde entonces._

_Él es la persona que más ha influido en mi vida, sin él no sería lo que soy, quizá nunca me hubiera desarrollado como bruja. Y fue capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo por mí desde nuestra relación de mejores amigos, sin poner nunca sus propios sentimientos por delante de los míos, esperando paciente durante más de seis años que me enamorara de él, sin forzarme nunca a nada._

_Con gran fortuna para mí, al fin lo hice, y ese sentimiento me ha transformado por completo. Ya no soy la niña ingenua que era hace un año, me he hecho mujer de golpe. Gracias a él he conocido el amor, el deseo y su satisfacción y he comenzado a ser consciente de mi propio lugar y cometido en el mundo, estar junto a él para todo lo que requiera, pues su destino es determinante en el de todo el mundo mágico y yo soy su principal apoyo, por lo tanto, el mío también lo es._

_Debo mantenerme a salvo para él, no fallarle nunca, y para ello me estoy formando como guerrera, pues por mi estatus de sangre y por ser su pareja, corro grave peligro también, que se verá agudizado cuando en un futuro, espero no muy lejano, podamos mostrarnos juntos por fin ante el mundo._

_Tanto antes como después de ese momento, tendré los arrestos necesarios para soportar lo que nos venga y estar siempre a su lado manteniéndome a flote para él. Debo sobrevivirle, pues sin mí, quedaría destrozado quizá durante años, siendo su vida todavía más oscura y miserable de lo que ha sido hasta hace poco tiempo._

_Con este fin haré todo lo que se requiera de mí en el futuro, por ello me estoy formando también como profesora de Pociones, para poder estar a salvo de la inminente guerra, cerca de Albus y de él cuando a su vez consiga ser profesor de Duelo._

_Gracias de nuevo, Universo, por la vida que he tenido, tengo y tendré.")_

_Luego fue el turno de Sev._

_("He de meditar sobre la difícil vida que he tenido, pero no deseo que se interprete como una queja sobre ella, ni transmitir sensación de desazón por la misma, pues no la tengo. Si no hubiera sido así, quizá ahora no estaría preparado para lo que se requiere de mí._

_Mi padre me maltrató desde que era un bebé y también a mi madre por intentar defenderme, arruinó toda posibilidad de una infancia normal para mí, por no aceptar el hecho de que mi madre y yo fuéramos brujos._

_Ella, aunque no fue capaz de separarse de él para evitarnos ese infierno a ambos, intentó compensar a su manera el maltrato y la miseria a que nos vimos sometidos, dándome todo el amor y la atención que pudo y trabajando para sacarnos adelante.")_

_Sev lloraba._

_("Eso me hizo ser una persona capaz de amar a mi vez y tener un gran deseo de que mi vida futura no fuera así, con lo que cuando al fin encontré salidas a esa situación supe aprovecharlas._

_El primer gran golpe de suerte de mi vida fue conocer a Lily en el parque de Cokeworth. Una bruja de mi misma edad, en mi ciudad muggle y también aislada como yo. Caí rendido primero ante su belleza y talento y cuando al fin la conocí y nos hicimos amigos, ante su enorme capacidad de cariño y aceptación._

_Ha sido y sigue siendo la persona más importante para mí desde entonces. Nunca hubiera salido adelante sin ella y aunque ahora me he hecho mucho más fuerte debido a todas las dificultades que estoy viviendo, dudo que fuera capaz de afrontar lo que me espera sin ella a mi lado._

_Por eso su vida es más importante que la mía. Sin ella me hundiría, y no me lo puedo permitir, pues todo el destino del mundo mágico y probablemente también el muggle dependen de mí en este momento. Así que mi primer cometido en la vida es mantenerla a salvo de todo mal._

_Mi segundo gran golpe de suerte, que quizá por demasiado esperado acabó siendo como no debiera haber sido, fue acudir al colegio de magia. Ya la primera noche caímos en desgracia, por ser asignados a casas enemigas, y a partir de entonces las cosas se fueron complicando cada vez más a lo largo de cuatro largos años._

_Por un lado, el acoso constante del cuarteto, que parece al final tuvo afortunadas consecuencias, pues me hizo famoso en todo el colegio y me instó a aprender Defensa y Artes Oscuras, y mi dominio de ambas va a ser determinante para la instrucción del ejército que estamos creando._

_Por otro lado, mi aproximación al bando oscuro, lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme caer en un abismo insondable, que he sido capaz de saltar con mucha ayuda que me ha llegado de las personas más insospechadas._

_Estas relaciones también han tenido un aspecto favorable, pues he conocido en parte al enemigo desde dentro y estoy en posición de informar al bando al que ahora pertenezco._

_A pesar de estas dos graves dificultades y debido a mi gran ambición por escapar del maltrato y la miseria, he sido capaz de desarrollar al máximo mis talentos innatos, dedicando todos estos años a formarme a fondo para alcanzar la excelencia como mago._

_Hace poco he sido consciente de que he descuidado grandes aspectos de mi educación como ser humano completo. Apenas sé nada sobre el mundo muggle, es una carencia que me reconcome y espero poder corregir en un futuro próximo._

_Mi tercer gran golpe de suerte fue que Lily se enamorara de mí el verano pasado. Si no hubiera sido así, llevaría desde enero en el fondo del abismo, me hubiera mantenido en mi decisión de hacerme mortífago, hubiera respondido a Lucius de otra manera en Navidad y probablemente me hubieran citado ese mismo enero, por lo que, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos y siendo todavía virgen hubiera caído en manos de Bellatrix, la peor de las pécoras, y llevaría cuatro meses sometido a ella.")_

_Sev temblaba, respiró profundamente para serenarse._

_("Mi cuarto golpe de suerte fue encontrar el libro del Horóscopo Celta el verano pasado. Descubrí a través de él la Magia Druida, saqué provecho de ella y la transmití a los brujos más cercanos a mí, y la investigación de la misma me permitió descubrir otras Magias Ancestrales._

_Mi quinto golpe de suerte fue conocer a Ariel en Navidad. Sin él nunca hubiera entrado en La Guardia ni hubiera tenido aliados en los que apoyarme para desvincularme de los víboras. Él también es muy importante para mí y espero permanecer a su lado y mantenerlo a salvo en la medida de lo posible._

_Mi sexto golpe de suerte fue que Lauren decidiera desvelarme su verdadera cara ese mismo mes de enero que sin Lily hubiera resultado fatídico. Tanto ella como su familia arriesgaron todo por ayudarme, lleva entregada a mí desde que me conoció, casi cinco años. Ha velado por mí todo ese tiempo sin que yo supiera nada y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por corresponder a su completa entrega, pues la amo tanto como a Lily, y aunque nunca la pondré por delante de ella, también es sagrada para mí._

_Mi séptimo golpe de suerte fue que Lucius se pusiera de mi parte cuando se percató de que no quería unirme a Voldemort. Se trata de una suerte no sólo para mí, sino para todo el mundo mágico. Tenemos un espía que está siendo debidamente formado como tal muy bien situado en el bando contrario y formo parte esencial del enlace con él, por ello, otro de mis objetivos primordiales es mantenerme con vida._

_Mi octavo golpe de suerte fue descubrir en Semana Santa que existían más Magias Ancestrales, tanto para mi desarrollo personal, pues la Magia de la Luna me está permitiendo amar a dos mujeres a la vez y la Roja constituirá una guía para hacerlo correctamente, como para la instrucción del ejército mágico que vamos a formar._

_De otro modo, quizá estas magias benéficas y muchas otras se hubieran perdido para siempre, cogiendo polvo en los armarios de la Sala de Menesteres y así van a servir para salvar vidas y tener una clara ventaja frente al enemigo mientras Voldemort no muera._

_Mi noveno golpe de suerte fue escuchar la radio en Semana Santa. Descubrí que amo la música y quiero que forme parte esencial de mi vida a partir de ahora._

_Mi décimo golpe de suerte fue encontrar el libro oculto por Slughorn en la Sala de Menesteres, descubriendo la manera en que Voldemort se ha hecho inmortal y cómo destruirlo. Otro de mis cometidos vitales._

_Mi undécimo golpe de suerte fue que Remus hablara a Pomfrey sobre la poción reparadora y ésta me pusiera en contacto con Damocles, ofreciéndome la posibilidad de tener una profesión alternativa a la Defensa, mucho más constructiva e interesante en tiempos de paz, que espero lleguen algún día para mí._

_Mi último golpe de suerte fue la histórica acogida que tuvo la iniciativa de La Guardia el sábado pasado, entre todo Sly, entre todo Hogwarts, de manera que conseguimos expulsar a los maléficos del colegio y crear el germen del ejército que va a combatir a los mortífagos._

_Gracias, Universo. Doce golpes de suerte son muchos y compensan sobradamente todas las dificultades que he debido superar y las que me esperan.")_

_"__Buf… Estoy reventado."_

_-Dale al Lumos, Albus, ya está. Te toca._

_El Lumos de Albus se encendió y Sev se dirigió hacia él, reuniéndose con los otros cuatro. Él y Lily se abrazaron y así quedaron mientras Albus realizaba su propia meditación. ("Muy larga, antes nos ha comentado que realizó la primera y única hace décadas. Mucho sobre lo que meditar.") Pasaron a los conjuntos._

_-Albus, hazlo con nosotros – le dijo Sev._

_-Claro, Albus, los cinco juntos – le dijo Cecile._

_-No, chicos, hay tiempo. Hacedlo primero sólo los cuatro, no quiero interferir. Hacemos un segundo los cinco juntos._

_-Está bien._

_Se tomaron los cuatro de las manos por parejas enfrentadas. Meditaron sobre los lazos que los habían unido desde aquel viaje en Expreso en que los tres Gryff habían sellado su pacto de amistad eterna con Sev. Sintieron la magia de los demás invadirlos y una profunda comprensión de las trayectorias vitales de los otros, en la medida que las conocían._

_("Qué maravilla. Ha sido todavía mejor que en el abeto, porque ahora nos conocemos mucho mejor y estamos más unidos.")_

_Después lo hicieron con Albus, que se colocó entre Sev y Remus. ("Más corto, pues nuestra relación con él es mucho más reciente, apenas una semana. Pero no interfiere, se sigue sintiendo la misma comunión. Y se ha puesto entre Remus y yo porque es con quienes más relación ha tenido.") Cuando acabaron les dijo._

_-Ha sido increíble, chicos, nunca había sentido algo así. Sois maravillosos._

_Miró su reloj._

_-Todavía no son las ocho. Hemos de llegar al colegio a las nueve menos veinte, cuando todos estén desayunando. Nos llega con estar en Hogsmeade a las ocho y cuarto. ¿Queréis hacerlos por parejas o preferís dar un corto paseo?_

_("Buf… Lily y yo por parejas tenemos para meditar durante horas. Yo prefiero el paseo, ya volveremos cuando podamos aparecernos.")_

_-Si queréis hacedlo vosotros dos - les dijo a Cecile y Remus – A Lily y a mí nos llevaría mucho tiempo._

_-Entonces no lo hacemos ninguno – dijo Cecile – Ya volveremos el año próximo, ahora ya conocemos el lugar. Mejor damos el paseo y charlamos un rato más. ¿Qué dices, Remus?_

_-Claro, Sev – respondió Remus - Llevas casi un mes encerrado en el castillo._

_("Toda la razón. Llevo casi un mes sin salir al aire libre más que el martes cuando fuimos a Little Hungleton a buscar el horrocrux, y no fue precisamente un disfrute.")_

_-De acuerdo, entonces. Demos el paseo._

_Salieron de la cueva y pasearon un ratito, después se aparecieron de nuevo en Cabeza de Puerco, volvieron por el pasadizo y cada uno a su casa, a cambiarse de ropa para ir a clase, mientras el resto del colegio desayunaba._

_"__Hoy sí han merecido la pena las tres horas extra que va a tener mi día, y como esta tarde acabamos más temprano, me echaré la siesta. Invitaré a Ariel a mi cuarto, como el sábado pasado. Le contaré que he estado con ellos y le pediré que se meta conmigo en cama para abrazarme._

_Estar con los Gryff me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo necesitado que estoy de cariño y lo curativo que es, y ya que no puedo tener a ninguna de mis chicas, pues tendré a mi peque."_


	8. 8 Vueltas

**Vueltas**

_Las dos primeras horas de ese viernes por la mañana los Sly tenían Herbología. "Buf… Los invernaderos, Lauren. Lo último que me apetece después de lo bien que me ha sentado la excursión con los Gryff es lidiar con ella y sus comeduras de cabeza._

_Ya casi me da igual lo que decida. Quiero que Jack esté bien y yo tengo a Lily, así que si no me proyecta la voy a dejar en paz. Lily me ha recomendado que no insista. Pues eso, a esperar que sea ella quien lo haga."_

_En cuanto la profesora terminó de explicarles lo que iban a hacer ese día, Lauren le proyectó._

_-"¿Qué tal en la cueva?"_

_-"He estado con los Gryff."_

_-"¿También con Lily?" – con asombro y alegría._

_"__Vaya, Lily no le contó nada, claro, apenas la ha dejado hablar con ella estos días."_

_-"Claro, con los tres."_

_-"Vaya… Cómo me alegro."_

_"__Aliviada. Se ve descargada de la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de mí."_

_-"Cuéntame, anda."_

_Sev le contó._

_-"Qué maravilla. Yo también quiero…"_

_"__Jo… Pobre… Esto no lo podremos hacer juntos hasta dentro de casi un año."_

_-"De aquí a un año te llevaré, cuando podamos aparecernos."_

_-"Ya… Cuánto tiempo."_

_"__Se muere de ganas de hacerlo conmigo. La tanteo sobre Jack, él sí podría llevarla si conoce el lugar."_

_-"Si Albus lo hace también con los Sly, Jack podrá llevarte."_

_-"Ya…"_

_"__Todavía no se ha decidido por él. Me está tanteando, a ver cómo estoy yo. Y yo estoy perfectamente, es ella la que no está bien, así que es ella quien debe decidir."_

_-"Y tú, ¿qué has hecho desde ayer?"_

_-"Estudiar y dormir."_

_"__Ha respondido inmediatamente. Anoche tampoco estuvo con él y quiere que lo sepa."_

_-"¿Cómo lo llevas?"_

_-"Muy bien. Estoy casi segura de que con el descanso de no tener que leer voy a alcanzar el nivel."_

_"__Qué alivio. Mira que le he dado trabajo. Deudas impagables."_

_-"No sabes cómo me alegro, Lauren."_

_Continuaron charlando de temas no polémicos. "Bueno, ahora al menos me habla. Claro, ahora no tiene excusa, en el invernadero no necesitamos tanta concentración. Disimulo Sly. Ya verás cómo en Runas no me dirige la palabra."_

_Así fue, en Runas le pidió que atendieran a la clase. "A darle vueltas otra vez, ella no la necesita para los TIMOS. Mejor para mí, que yo sí, y más todavía para estudiar la Magia Roja. He de ir por el libro a la Biblioteca de Clasificación. La próxima vez que vaya con Jack al aula de piano lo cogemos." Habló con Lily en el almuerzo, ella le preguntó._

_-"¿Qué tal con Lauren?"_

_Le contó._

_-"¿Qué tenéis esta tarde?"_

_-"Historia."_

_-"Que no la necesitáis ninguno de los dos."_

_-"Eso."_

_-"Pues sácale el tema, Sev. No os vais a volver a ver hasta el lunes."_

_-"¿Y cómo lo hago, Lily, para que no se cierre en banda?"_

_-"Buf… Tú sabes más que yo de sutilezas e indirectas, me lo acabas de contar."_

_-"Estoy harto de tanta sutileza e indirecta, y de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Le voy a decir las cosas a la cara y ya está, si no me habla, que se apañe."_

_-"Te estás volviendo Gryff, Sev."_

_-"Pues para estos temas prefiero. No sabes lo a gusto que he estado con vosotros esta mañana, pudiendo demostrar abiertamente lo que siento y recibiendo cariño todo el tiempo, me ha sentado genial. Eso es lo que necesito ahora mismo, calidez. Esta tarde voy a pedir a Ariel que se meta en cama conmigo a echar la siesta."_

_-"Claro, Sev, no lo dudes."_

_-"Con todo el lío, casi no le he hecho caso esta semana."_

_-"Jo… Pobre. Pues vamos a cortar y hablas con él lo que queda de almuerzo. Ya seguimos de noche."_

_-"Gracias, mi amor. Hasta la cena."_

_-¿Te está gustando el segundo, Ariel? – le preguntó de viva voz._

_-Sí._

_-A mí nada, estos guisos grasientos me sientan fatal. Lo como a la fuerza._

_-Vaya…_

_-De hecho, no lo voy a acabar. Si a las cuatro tengo hambre me paso por las cocinas a merendar._

_-Claro. No lo comas si no te apetece._

_-No. Me llega con lo que ya he comido._

_"__Otra cosa que habría que cambiar en el colegio, la comida. Es muy mala, y eso no sería tan costoso como instalar electricidad, bastaría con variar los menús. He de proponérselo a Albus."_

_-Claro, Sev. Pero merienda a las cuatro._

_-Sí, sí, merendaré. Por cierto, ¿quieres pasarte a las cuatro por mi cuarto y te metes en cama conmigo como el otro día?_

_-Es que los viernes es cuando suelo hacer los deberes y estudiar._

_"__Jo… Qué pena."_

_-Vaya…_

_-Pero me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas._

_"__Oh… Qué mono."_

_-¿Seguro? No te quiero incordiar._

_-No, seguro, seguro. Y como hoy no voy a leer el libro de Historia de la Ciencia, te lo puedo dejar para cuando despiertes de la siesta._

_-¿Sí? Vale. Me apetece un montón._

_-Yo casi lo he acabado ya, me quedan tres capítulos._

_-Vale, pues lo empiezo hoy, por la noche te lo devuelvo y en cuanto lo acabes me lo pasas._

_-Quizá sea muy avanzado para ti y haya cosas que no entiendas, por no haber dado Estudios Muggles._

_-Ya._

_-Empiézalo y si no te enteras te voy sacando libros de temario de tercero._

_-Claro._

_"__Qué vergüenza, que un chico de trece años me enseñe cosas a mí. Pero claro, él sólo perdió dos años de educación muggle, los dos primeros de Hogwarts. Y yo sólo tuve dos, de los seis a los ocho. Soy un ignorante."_

_-¿Y a mí no me dejarán sacar?_

_-No lo sé. Al no tener la asignatura y no ser de tu año…_

_"__Otra cosa que pedirle a Albus. Ya mismo." Le proyectó._

_-"Albus, soy Prince. ¿Puedes decirle a Pince que me deje sacar libros de tercero de Estudios Muggles sin tener la asignatura?"_

_Vio a Albus carcajearse. "Ya se está riendo de mí. Me da igual, con tal de que me deje."_

_-"Veo que llevas desde el sábado sin verla. Está deseando que te pases por allí."_

_"__Buaaah… No lo puedo creer."_

_-"Vaya, hombre. Al final le caigo bien hasta a ella y mira que es difícil."_

_"__Vuelve a reír otra vez. Minerva debe estar preguntándose cuál es el chiste. Hay que enseñarla a proyectar." Continuó hablando con Ariel._

_-Mira, hacemos una cosa, no me dejes ese libro. Cuando acabemos de almorzar, me dejas el programa de tercero para que lo copie y ya los intento sacar yo._

_-Vale._

_Continuó hablando con él mientras terminaba de almorzar, contándole lo que habían hecho esa mañana con los Gryff. Antes de volver a casa, pidió a sus compañeros de quinto que lo acompañaran a la Biblioteca antes de clases, y cuando llegó a las mazmorras, se instaló en su rincón de la Sala a copiar el programa de tercero de Estudios Muggles y la bibliografía correspondiente._

_"__Como está dividido en bloques, puedo empezar por el que me plazca, así que voy a empezar por Ciencia." Fueron a la Biblioteca y sacó el primer libro correspondiente al bloque de Ciencia. Pince se lo prestó sonriéndole satisfecha. "Increíble. He conseguido que esta mujer sonría, eso sí es una hazaña."_

_De ahí fueron directos a Historia de la Magia. "Si Lauren no me habla comienzo ya con el libro, me muero de ganas. Pero primero voy a intentarlo." Le proyectó._

_-"¿Qué, Lauren? ¿Ya te has decidido o sigues dándole vueltas?"_

_"__No me responde, la he dejado a cuadros. Bueno, vamos a esperar que se recupere del susto."_

_Sacó el libro muggle de la mochila. "Es mucho más fino que los habituales tratados de Magia, así que lo escondo debajo del de Historia y lo voy leyendo. El profe, el fantasma Binns, no se entera de nada._

_Vaya, es temario de tercero y aun así hay cosas que se me escapan. Voy a necesitar un diccionario también, después de clases pasamos por él. Vuelvo a proyectar a Lauren."_

_-"¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te has recuperado del susto?"_

_"__No me habla. No."_

_-"Bueno, te queda todavía más de hora y media para hacerlo. Si a las tres y media no lo has hecho, ya te hablaré yo bien clarito. No voy a volver a verte hasta el lunes. Paso de comerme la cabeza todo el fin de semana."_

_Siguió leyendo durante más de otra hora, anotando en un pergamino las palabras que no entendía. A las tres y veinticinco, Lauren le proyectó._

_-"¿Qué tal estás?"_

_-"Estoy de maravilla, Lauren, ya te lo dije. Desde el miércoles a mediodía. La cuestión es cómo estás tú, ayer tomé una baya y me supo muy amarga. Y no es Lily, eres tú."_

_-"Estoy hecha un lío, Severus."_

_"__Jo… Pobre. Ya estoy a punto de llorar."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Lauren, nos vamos conociendo. Te dejo en paz si quieres, no tengo ninguna prisa porque te decidas, voy a estar bien hagas lo que hagas. Lo que no quiero es que sufras tú, estás muy sola y no tienes por qué. Ni siquiera hablas con Lily."_

_-"No te merezco."_

_"__No. Otra vez con lo mismo, no."_

_-"No empieces con eso otra vez, sabes que no es cierto. Yo no amaría a alguien que no lo mereciera, soy muy selectivo."_

_"__Veinte minutos de silencio. Va a pasar todo el fin de semana sola." A menos cuarto ella le proyectó._

_-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

_-"Claro, Lauren, pregunta lo que quieras."_

_-"¿A qué hora te duermes y te despiertas?"_

_"__Se ha decidido por Jack."_

_-"De once a siete, y cuando me levanto, me pongo a estudiar en la Sala de cara al Lago. Si he usado el giratiempo, me duermo más temprano y ya está."_

_-"Gracias, Severus."_

_"__Está llorando. Qué difícil. Bueno, espero que esté con Jack este mismo fin de semana, el lunes tomaré otra baya y sabré si está bien."_

_-"Lauren, escúchame, no me vas a perder por esto. Ya te lo dije en la carta, léela todos los días. Estaremos juntos cuando tú quieras."_

_"__No me responde." Se giró a mirarla. "Sigue llorando. Seguro que hoy tampoco es capaz de estar con él. Otras treinta horas de sufrimiento. Buf…"_

_Salieron de Historia. Volvieron a la Biblioteca y Sev sacó un diccionario de términos científicos. De nuevo Pince le sonrió. "Es hasta guapa cuando sonríe. _

_Hoy han quedado Jack, Deborah, Frank y Alice para entrenar a los Huffle de quinto para los TIMOS y a los de séptimo para la Academia de Aurores. Si no hubiera quedado con Ariel me pasaba un rato por allí, pero no puedo hacerle esperar, porque él tiene que irse a hacer los deberes y estudiar. Nos vamos a casa._

_Hoy me lo voy a tomar de descanso. Por la tarde, siesta y libro, y por la noche, piano. Ya estudiaré mañana y el domingo. Si he sido capaz de no perder el ritmo esta semana frenética, me llega el tiempo para sacar toda la teoría de los TIMOS."_

_Subió a su cuarto. Ariel ya lo estaba esperando, metido en cama._

_-Hola, Sev._

_-Hola._

_Sev comenzó a desvestirse._

_-¿Has merendado?_

_-No. Se me ha olvidado, y no quería hacerte esperar._

_-Pues tienes que comer, has comido muy poco a mediodía._

_-Bueno, no pasa nada, ya cenaré. No soy de mucho comer._

_-Pues estás creciendo todavía, tienes que comer más. Casi nunca acabas los platos y no tomas postre._

_"__Qué mono."_

_-No tomo postre porque no me gusta el dulce y porque ya me lleno con la comida. Estoy delgado pero fuerte, eso es lo que importa. Desde Navidades he ganado unas diez libras, antes estaba mucho más._

_Se metió en cama y su peque lo abrazó hasta que se durmió. Despertó a las seis y se quedó en cama leyendo. Primero consultó en el diccionario las palabras que había anotado. "Menudo lío. Tampoco entiendo las definiciones del diccionario, por cada palabra que busco, he de buscar otra o más. Qué ignorante soy._

_Otro plan para el verano, leer un montón de libros de éstos. Me voy a llevar todos los que me quepan en el baúl, ahora que Pince me presta lo que me dé la gana. Y me compraré un diccionario como éste en Cokeworth, seguro que Lily sabe dónde los venden."_

_En la cena Lily le preguntó._

_-"¿Has hablado con Lauren?"_

_-"Sí, se queda con Jack. Pero todavía le ha costado decidirse las dos horas enteras y ha acabado llorando. ¿Tú has hablado con ella?"_

_-"No, la he dejado tranquila. Se ha sentado lejos."_

_-"Todavía está dándole vueltas. Al menos me ha preguntado mi horario."_

_-"Bueno, entonces cuando se decida ya lo sabe."_

_-"Eso. Paso de darle más vueltas al tema. Vamos a hablar de otras cosas."_

_Le contó lo que había hecho por la tarde._

_-"Vaya, Sev, qué interesante. ¿Y ha resultado el ritual de la cueva? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que has leído?"_

_-"A ver. Déjame que piense."_

_Sev pensó en lo que había leído._

_-"Creo que sí, lo que pasa es que no entiendo la mitad de las cosas."_

_-"Estupendo."_

_-"Mañana lo comprobaré en el entrenamiento. Si recuerdo los nombres de la gente a la que ya me he presentado."_

_-"Compruébalo esta noche en casa."_

_-"También, claro. Pero voy a volver a ir a tocar el piano, ayer casi no toqué."_

_-"Genial, Sev, pero no vayas solo."_

_-"No, tranquila, Jack me acompaña y luego va a buscarme, ya se lo he pedido. Anoche nos echaron un rapapolvo por escaparnos y tuve que ponerles las pilas, a mí no me controla nadie."_

_Tras la cena hicieron así y aprovecharon para sacar el libro de la Magia Roja de la Biblioteca de Clasificación. Sev se quedó ensayando solo, y tras casi dos horas consiguió que le saliera la introducción a dos manos._

_"__Buaaah… Dos horas para un trozo que dura menos de un minuto, qué difícil es esto. Espero que, al menos, con el ritual de la cueva, ya no lo olvide. Y el puente y el final repiten lo mismo, así que ya tengo casi media canción." Jack llegó a las diez menos veinte._

_-Hey, Prince. ¿Has avanzado algo?_

_-Sí. Ya me sale la introducción a dos manos._

_-Genial, entonces ya la puedes cantar. Tocas la introducción, cantas la estrofa, tocas el puente, cantas la segunda estrofa y tocas el final._

_-¡Claro! No lo había pensado._

_-Pues venga, hazlo, que quiero volver a escucharla._

_Lo hizo._

_-Wow, Prince. Eres un fenómeno. Vamos a casa, que los otros se ponen nerviosos si no te ven por allí._

_-Vamos, vamos…_


	9. 9 Conspiración Sly

**Conspiración Sly**

_Prince se quedó un rato en la Sala Común charlando con la gente, también con Audrey._

_-¿Qué tal con Percival, Audrey? Mañana tenemos entrenamiento._

_-Buf… Intento hablar con él a la entrada y salida de clases como me dijiste y no me hace mucho caso._

_-Vaya… Pues mañana os ponéis de nuevo juntos a entrenar._

_-No va a querer._

_-Pues os pongo yo._

_-¿En serio, Prince?_

_-Claro._

_-Mientras me hace caso… ¿Quieres estar conmigo otra vez?_

_"__Wow, claro que quiero, pero hace menos de una semana que estuvimos, no quiero que se cuelgue de mí, si no, no le va a llegar con el Rave. Y además, a mí no me apetece hoy. He estado con Lily esta mañana y prefiero dormirme temprano recordando todo lo que hemos hecho._

_Y deberíamos meternos en el dormitorio, hoy la gente va a acostarse más tarde. No. Hoy no y tampoco mañana. Ya estaremos cuando la lleve a aprender a ocluir, en mi claro del Bosque, quizá a finales de la próxima semana o la siguiente, según como tenga la agenda."_

_-Vale, pero todavía no. Ya te avisaré._

_-Jo… Prince. No te hagas el difícil, me lo prometiste._

_Sonrió satisfecho. "Wow… Cómo me habla y me mira, se muere de ganas. Mejor, así será espectacular cuando estemos."_

_-Estaremos, Audrey. Nunca falto a mi palabra, pero hoy quiero acostarme temprano y también mañana. Tenemos entrenamiento._

_-Jo… Prince. Siempre estás estudiando o entrenando. ¿Nunca disfrutas?_

_-Claro que sí. Hoy no he estudiado en todo el día, he estado leyendo y luego me he escapado._

_-Ya. Ya me he dado cuenta, y también ayer. Como te pillen los maléficos nos van a fastidiar a todos._

_-No me pillan, Jack me acompaña y me escondo en un lugar seguro._

_-¿Y qué haces?_

_-Ah… Secretos míos._

_-Te gusta hacerte el misterioso._

_-Soy misterioso._

_"__Tengo curiosidad por el horóscopo celta de Audrey, voy por el libro."_

_-¿Me esperas un momento?_

_-Claro, Prince._

_Fue hasta su dormitorio y cogió el libro del calendario lunar druida._

_-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

_-El veinticinco de junio._

_"__Buaaah… Todavía tiene catorce, soy un asaltacunas. Justo después del solsticio. Qué bien, a tiempo para hacerle un regalito antes de fin de curso." Buscó el árbol. "El manzano. El Amor. Vaya, le pega, le pega." Le pasó el libro abierto._

_-Mira, es el horóscopo de los antiguos druidas. Te corresponde un árbol sagrado y unas características._

_-Vaya, qué interesante._

_Ella comenzó a leer._

_-Dice que Merlín impartía sus enseñanzas bajo un manzano._

_-Vaya… - asombrado – El mayor mago de todos los tiempos._

_Audrey siguió leyendo. Llegó a las características._

_-Persona seductora y con mucho carisma, posee una gran atracción._

_-Totalmente cierto._

_-Aura agradable, coqueta, aventurera, vive el día a día sin mucha preocupación._

_-Yo creo que acierta._

_-Sí, yo también lo creo – continuó – Tan sensible que siempre está enamorada, desea amar y ser amada._

_-Claro, tu característica principal es el amor._

_-¿Cuál es la tuya?_

_-Luego te leo el mío._

_-Ya te estás haciendo el misterioso – divertida._

_-Es que lo soy, ya te lo he dicho – sonriendo._

_-Bueno, sigo. Es compañero fiel y muy tierno._

_-Bueno, lo de fiel no te acierta, lo de tierna, sí._

_Le sonrió cómplice, él se la devolvió. Continuó._

_-Muy generoso._

_-Eso también._

_-Con talento científico, a lo que se suma su gran imaginación. Creo que eso también. Astronomía se me da bien._

_-Vaya, entonces también se te dará bien Aritmancia. ¿Cómo te iban las mates en el colegio muggle?_

_-Bien, me gustaban. Era de los pocos niños que les iban bien._

_-Como yo._

_-Vive al día, es divertido y seductor._

_-En la diana._

_-Fiel y afectuoso si de verdad le interesa la relación. Pues creo que sí lo sería, contigo lo sería._

_"__Me mira y sonríe de manera encantadora y un poco nostálgica. La creo, pero debo sacarle la idea de la cabeza."_

_-Genial. Entonces también lo serás con Percival cuando te haga caso._

_Ella continuó._

_-Muy generoso con sus amigos._

_-Sí, creo que sí lo eres._

_-En general de buena salud. Le afectan los excesos._

_"__Aprovecho para educarla un poquito."_

_-A todos nos afectan los excesos. Por eso hay que saber moderarse en todos los sentidos._

_-Puede triunfar, si se lo propone, como científico, escritor o filósofo._

_-Eso significa que tienes talento pero no lo explotas. Has de trabajar más._

_-Esta semana he estudiado un montón, me ha ido muy bien cortar con Roger._

_"__La desanimo a estar tan pendiente de las relaciones en este momento del curso, en especial conmigo."_

_-Pues sí, sobre todo si no estabas a gusto, los novios son una distracción. A mí también me está yendo muy bien no ver a la mía y por eso tampoco quiero liarme contigo muy a menudo._

_-Qué pena, Prince… Con lo bien que nos lo montamos…_

_"__Buf… Soy un bocazas. Estaba entretenida y he vuelto a sacar el tema."_

_-Ya. Pero hay cosas más importantes, como estar hablando ahora y conociéndonos mejor._

_Audrey giró la página._

_-Ése es el siguiente, ya no te toca. Trae, te leo el mío._

_Se giró hacia ella, enfrentando el libro de manera que no viera las anotaciones. Buscó la página._

_-Extraordinario buen gusto._

_-Vaya que sí. Tu novia es guapísima._

_-Y tú también. Y el novio que te he buscado. Me encanta todo lo bello._

_-Claro._

_-Tengo mucha dignidad, soy sobrio y sofisticado._

_-¿Qué significa sobrio y sofisticado?_

_-Sobrio, que no me gustan los excesos y sofisticado, que me gustan las cosas especiales, fuera de lo común._

_-Vaya…_

_-Como tú. Sigo. De salud frágil. Antes sí, ahora ya no tanto, me cuido más. Temperamental y exigente._

_-¿Qué es temperamental?_

_-Que tengo mucho genio._

_-Ya._

_-Cuido mucho los más cercanos a mí._

_-Sí, eso es verdad. A mí ya me cuidas desde que me conoces._

_-Muy ambicioso, trabajador e ingenioso._

_-Te acierta, te acierta._

_"__Como que sólo estoy leyendo lo que me acierta. Me he saltado lo de testarudo, egoísta y modesto."_

_-Tengo talento y una fascinante inteligencia._

_-Cuánta verdad._

_"__A ver la siguiente, ya verás cómo aprovecha para soltarme algo más."_

_-Amante insatisfecho._

_-Porque quieres, eso lo arreglaba yo enseguida – pícara y decidida._

_Prince se carcajeó._

_-Ya lo sé, Audrey. No me lo repitas más, si no, al final voy a caer y no quiero._

_-Jo… Prince, venga… – riendo también - Nos metemos en tu cama y con el Muffliato ése no se entera nadie._

_"__Se muere de ganas…" Prince reía maléfico._

_-Tengo muchos amigos y enemigos._

_-Ya te digo._

_-Soy muy fiable, reservado y leal a mis amigos._

_-Vaya que sí._

_-Ya está._

_-Te acierta todo, Prince._

_Prince reía. "Porque todo lo que no me acierta me lo he saltado."_

_-No me has dicho tu característica principal._

_-Sí te la he dicho, varias veces. Recuerda._

_-Ya te estás haciendo el misterioso – riendo._

_-Caliente, caliente – él también._

_-Sí, caliente es como me pones tú a mí – carcajeándose._

_Él también. "Mira que es divertida. Me encanta, lo paso genial con ella, no para de echarme los tejos. A este paso voy a caer, por suerte no estamos en el sofá, si no, ya me hubiera tirado bocado."_

_-Mi característica principal es… _

_-¡Dime!_

_-El misterio._

_-¡Vaya!_

_-Ya te lo estaba diciendo desde el principio._

_-¿Y cuál es la de tu novia?_

_"__Qué bien, se interesa por Lily. No está celosa de ella."_

_-La fidelidad. Y ella sí lo es, no como tú – rio._

_-Tú tampoco eres fiel – recriminatoria._

_-No. Pero soy leal, no la engaño. Si viene mañana al entrenamiento la vas a conocer._

_-¿Va a venir? – expectante._

_-Seguramente, está toda la casa Gryff, sería raro que no lo hiciera. Ella también está preparando Defensa._

_-¿Y ya sabe que has estado conmigo?_

_-Sí, claro. Esta mañana hemos estado con el viejo los dos y otros dos amigos Gryff._

_-Buf, Prince, entonces no me la presentes – temerosa - Me va a dar mucha vergüenza._

_"__Echarme los tejos no le da ninguna vergüenza, y eso sí." Rio._

_-¿Por qué? Si ella se alegra de que estuviera contigo y tiene ganas de conocerte._

_-Se va a enfadar._

_-Qué va, Audrey, le vas a caer genial, es muy abierta y generosa. Os pongo a pelear juntas para romper el hielo, te va a enseñar un montón, tiene nivel de sexto avanzado._

_-Vaya tela, Prince. Si está en quinto._

_"__La admira. Y con toda la razón, lo ha conseguido en seis meses." Se puso serio._

_-Claro, pero ella corre peligro por estar conmigo. Ha debido aprender por necesidad._

_"__Y aprovecho para avisarla a ella también."_

_-Y tú también lo correrás si se descubre que estamos juntos, por eso tampoco nos conviene jugárnosla en casa. Cuando estemos lo hacemos en un lugar seguro._

_-¿Dónde?_

_"__No puedo contárselo todavía."_

_-Ya lo verás._

_-Ya estás haciéndote el misterioso._

_-Claro, ya sabes, mi característica principal._

_Al día siguiente acudieron a entrenar. "Y sí, como esperaba, han venido los Gryff y como son de quinto los tengo en mi grupo. Pero ante tanta gente, aunque sé que son fiables, hay que disimular, tratarlos como a todos los demás._

_Qué contenta está Lily, orgullosa de mí y de sí misma. Sigo teniendo pares. Aunque han venido ellos tres, hay una Huffle menos, mejor. Pongo a Remus con Anthony, tienen nivel parecido y hemos quedado que le va a enseñar unos cuantos hechizos interesantes del cuarteto, para que esta noche planeemos la revancha. ¡Ja! Con sus propios hechizos. Espero que nadie moleste a Remus, si no, voy a tener que defenderlo ante todos, lo cual no me importa en absoluto._

_A Lily y Cecile juntas. Nunca combaten una contra otra, siempre las dos contra Remus, así enfrentan un duelo justo. No voy a ponerles a ellos tres a enseñar." _

_Cuando organizó fue con los de cuarto. Interrumpió la lucha de las parejas de Audrey y Percival y los intercambió. Le guiñó a Audrey. "Hoy me he pasado de la raya y se me ha visto demasiado el plumero. No importa."_

_Aprovechó para tratar cierto asunto con Genevre. "¿Y ahora qué hago? Quiero entrenar también, ya sé contra quiénes, contra Alice y Frank. Me muero de ganas." Fue con ellos. "Tienen impares también, Alice lucha contra tres de los flojos y Frank contra dos, vaya máquinas. He debido avisarles, ahora van a tener que reorganizar." Interrumpió las luchas de ambos._

_-Me muero de ganas de pelear contra uno de vosotros. Un duelo justo uno contra uno._

_-Claro, Prince – dijo Alice – Encantados. ¿Con quién quieres comenzar?_

_"__Qué educados son, parecen tener veintitantos y no diecisiete. Maduros."_

_-Me da igual. Con uno hasta el descanso y con el otro después._

_-Pues comienza tú, Alice, yo reorganizo – dijo Frank._

_-Genial._

_Lucharon. "Buaaah… Qué gozada, es magnífica. He de emplearme bien a fondo para estar a su nivel y a ella no se la ve apurada en absoluto. Me supera." Siguieron hasta el descanso. Cuando acabaron se dieron un abrazo. "Creando lazos con mi escolta de verano. El lunes los he de llevar al abeto, para que Albus los empiece a instruir en Oclumancia cuanto antes. Voy a hablarlo ya con los dos, para darles tiempo a pensar de hoy a mañana a qué hora del día quieren ir, Genevre ya me ha dicho que le da igual."_

_-Veréis. Con el fin de que me podáis escoltar en verano con absoluta seguridad, Albus me ha propuesto daros instrucción extra._

_"__Mentira, se lo he propuesto yo."_

_-Vaya, ¿sí? – preguntó Alice, visiblemente asombrada._

_-Sí, os va a encantar. Conoce ramas de la magia que no aprendemos en el colegio. Pensamos instruir en ellas a todos los guerreros con el tiempo, y hemos decidido que vosotros seáis los primeros._

_-Qué gran honor, Prince – éste fue Frank._

_-Nada de honor. Fue porque os ofrecisteis a escoltarme en verano la semana pasada, os lo habéis ganado. El caso es que debemos seguir todo un proceso previo a las enseñanzas realmente útiles, pues es peligroso que se conozca que empleamos ese tipo de magia, es muy potente. Hay que guardarla para la guerra o situaciones extremas._

_-Claro – dijo Alice - ¿Y qué debemos hacer?_

_-Lo primero, aprender a ocluir. Albus os va a enseñar._

_-Buaaah… Pero, ¿eso no es muy difícil?_

_-No, si tienes el talento._

_-Yo no creo tenerlo._

_-No pasa nada. Yo sí lo tengo y existe una manera de transmitirlo, se trata también de una magia no impartida en el colegio, la Magia Druida. Se adquieren poderes mediante rituales en lugares sagrados y uno de ellos son los árboles centenarios, como algunos que crecen en el Bosque._

_-Vaya, qué interesante._

_-El caso es que el lunes voy a llevaros a realizar un ritual a uno de esos árboles, a vosotros y a Genevre. Está casi a una hora de camino, así que para que nos dé tiempo, usaremos giratiempo en horas lectivas._

_-Wooow… - dijo Alice._

_-Os apetece, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Vale la pena._

_"__Van a alucinar cuando hagan el escudo esférico."_

_-Pues eso, que si preferís por la mañana o por la tarde y antes o después de clases. Necesitamos al menos tres horas._

_-¿Tú qué dices, Alice? – preguntó Frank._

_"__Siempre la deja hablar a ella y le consulta todo, pero no es por timidez. Qué armonía, se nota que llevan mucho tiempo juntos y tienen una relación muy estrecha y de completa confianza."_

_-Mejor a primera hora de la mañana, ¿no? - respondió ella - Para estar más frescos. Y será una gozada caminar por el Bosque recién amanecido._

_-De acuerdo – dijo Frank._

_"__Bien. Lo mismo que quería yo, empezar bien la semana."_

_-Genial. Pues quedamos aquí el lunes tras el desayuno para usar el giratiempo escondidos._

_-Estupendo._

_-No vengáis en uniforme, poneos ropa cómoda para caminar._

_-Claro, claro._

_Charlaron hasta las once y diez sobre el ritual individual para que lo prepararan. Después fue hasta donde descansaban los Gryff e hizo una seña a Lily para que lo siguiera. Lo hizo a unos pasos por detrás. Prince fue directo al grupo de chicas de cuarto, se habían juntado las Sly con las Rave._

_"__Bueno, ya empezamos a mezclarnos, qué bien, pero Audrey está con sus amigas a pesar de haber luchado con Percival, me parece que le va a costar un montón ligárselo. Mejor para mí, así la tengo a mi disposición al menos hasta el verano." Se dirigió a ella, la hizo levantarse y apartarse del grupo. Lily esperaba a cierta distancia._

_-Lily te espera – señalándola – Quiere conocerte y luego luchar contigo. Charlad el rato que queda hasta volver a empezar._

_-Me muero de vergüenza, Prince._

_-Para tirarme los tejos no tienes vergüenza. Hay que echarle morro a todo. Venga, a charlar con ella – riendo autoritario._

_-No quiero, Prince._

_"__Qué mona. Le tiene miedo, piensa que le va a echar un rapapolvo por estar conmigo."_

_-¿Quién manda aquí? – alzando la voz, y en confidencia - La otra noche me llamabas comandante – y de nuevo autoritario - ¿Quién es el comandante?_

_-Tú._

_"__Con carita y voz de pena." Prince reía._

_-Pues a hacer lo que mande yo – autoritario de nuevo, y en voz baja - Que para otras cosas no te cortas un pelo – y mandando otra vez - Venga, a charlar con Lily._

_Prince se fue. Audrey no se movió, fue Lily quien se acercó a ella. Le tendió la mano, se la dieron._

_-Hola, Audrey, ¿qué tal?_

_-Hola, Lily._

_"__Pobre, me tiene miedo. Piensa que le voy a echar la bronca por haber estado con Sev. La verdad es que es un poco peque para él."_

_-Sev me ha contado que quieres ser guerrera._

_-¿Sev?_

_-Sí, Prince. Pero ése es su apellido, su nombre es Severus, Sev, más corto._

_-¡Ah, vaya! No lo sabía. Cuántos nombres tiene, ¿no?_

_"__Bueno, ya se le ha pasado el susto. Ahora le puede el interés por saber de él, pero yo quiero que me hable de ella. Hay que echarle un cable."_

_-Sí, cada persona lo llama distinto. Sus amigos Gryff lo llamamos Sev. ¿Qué tal lo llevas? Me ha dicho que casi tienes nivel de TIMO estando todavía en cuarto._

_-Sí, llevo más de un año entrenando._

_-Vaya, yo llevo mucho menos. Comencé en octubre y no sabía ni desarmar._

_"__Valorando su esfuerzo tan temprano frente al mío tan tardío."_

_-Y ya vas por sexto avanzado._

_"__Vaya, le ha contado eso también, hablan de mí."_

_-Claro, cariño. He echado muchas horas, corro peligro._

_-Sí, ya me lo explicó._

_"__Que me hable de ella."_

_-¿Qué tal por casa?_

_-Genial, la gente estudia y entrena un montón. Los Sly nos hemos vuelto responsables, increíble._

_-Ya, ya me lo ha contado. Cuánto me alegro, porque valéis un montón. La mejor casa._

_"__Valorándola."_

_-¡Vaya! Que diga eso una Gryff._

_-Pues es lo que pienso. Sev me contó que fuiste tú quien comenzó a golpear la mesa y fuisteis vosotros quienes echasteis a los maléficos del colegio. A mí me habéis resuelto la vida, no podría estar aquí si ellos siguieran._

_-Es que no sabes qué agobio era convivir con ellos._

_-Ya lo imagino._

_-Y Prince los ha tenido que soportar durante casi cinco años._

_"__Qué mona, defendiéndolo, si supiera… Y se muere de ganas de hablar de él. Bueno, eso es que ya se le ha pasado todo el miedo hacia mí."_

_-Pues sí, tuvo muy mala suerte con su año. De seis chicos que eran, había cuatro malos y uno bueno._

_-Claro, por eso se juntó con ellos._

_-Eso, porque era pequeño y no se daba cuenta de dónde se metía._

_Continuaron charlando hasta la hora de empezar y después lucharon juntas. Prince aprovechó para quedar con Genevre para el lunes ahora que ya lo había hecho con Frank y Alice y explicarle el ritual también a ella. _

_Después volvió con su grupo. "Ahora tengo impares. Pongo a Remus contra dos. No los dos más flojos, si no, les va a poder, dos medianos. Nadie se ha quejado de que esté aquí. Bien. A Cecile la pongo con Anthony, les encantará estar un rato juntos."_

_Cuando acabó de organizar, volvió con Frank, que ya lo esperaba. "Me pregunto si será mejor que ella, antes era ella la que luchaba contra tres y él contra dos. Qué curiosidad." Lucharon. "Pues no, lo que pensaba. Por poco, pero le puedo, ella es mejor. Para que luego digan 'el sexo débil'. ¡Ja! El mejor guerrero del colegio es una bruja. ¡Toma ya!"_

_Acabaron a las doce y cuarto para que los que quisieran pudieran pasar por casa y fueron a almorzar. "Qué bien, los guerreros ya no se cambian de ropa para venir al Comedor, sólo llevan uniforme los pequeños y los Huffle. Color. Ya nos hemos cargado una norma del colegio, ir uniformados, en una semana. Eso sí es una hazaña._

_Qué bien, todo el fin de semana de descanso de giratiempo, no lo puedo creer." Esa tarde hizo los deberes y estudió. Tras la cena se instaló en su rincón a esperar la asamblea de planificación de la revancha, con su libro muggle de Ciencia y el diccionario._

_"__Hemos quedado a las diez todos los guerreros del contingente, veinticinco. La gente está comenzando a ir a entrenar a la sala grande también por las tardes y noches y suelen encontrarse con muchos Gryff allí. Se acabó lo de las casas enemigas, somos las dos casas con mejor talante para ser guerreros. Para qué hacerlo en aulas vacías pudiendo hacerlo allí, ahora que hay buena luz hasta tarde."_

_Cuando comenzaron a llegar justo antes del toque reorganizaron los muebles de la Sala, sillas, butacas, sofá y sillones, disponiéndolos en círculo. Algunos se habían vuelto a escapar a Hogsmeade y habían traído abundante provisión de cerveza. Cuando estuvieron todos instalados dieron comienzo a la asamblea. Habló Prince._

_-Muy bien, muy bien. Silencio, por favor. A ver. Os cuento lo que hemos pensado._

_Les contó el plan de Cecile._

_-Pero sólo eso es muy poco gracioso. Hay que hacerles más cosas._

_-Claro, claro._

_-Ellos tienen todo un repertorio y un traidor en sus filas, que nos lo ha chivado esta mañana._

_"__Ahora tocaría que alguien hablara de Remus. Pero no, no lo hacen. Mejor."_

_-Anthony, te toca._

_Anthony explicó a todos los hechizos que le había enseñado Remus. Los probaron entre ellos, Prince probó todos pero a él no le hicieron nada. Cuando acabaron, continuó._

_-Muy bien. Estrategias. No podemos ir por ellos los veinticinco a la vez, así que si nos queremos quedar todos a gusto, hay que turnarse. Ya os digo que yo voy a estar presente en todo momento._

_-Claro, Prince, por supuesto, es tu revancha._

_-Muy bien. Son tres._

_"__Ahora hablarán de Remus."_

_-¿No son cuatro?_

_-No. Ya os he dicho antes que tienen un traidor en sus filas._

_-Ah, sí, claro. El de las cicatrices estaba entrenando esta mañana._

_"__Remus. El de las cicatrices que se hacía a sí mismo cuando todavía no salía de correría y se autolesionaba al transformarse. Buf… Ya estoy a punto de llorar."_

_-¡Ése! ¡A ése ni tocarlo! – autoritario y con rabia - ¡Es mi mejor amigo!_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, Prince? ¿Estás loco? ¿Un Gryff que te atacaba es tu mejor amigo?_

_-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Como a alguien se le ocurra tocarle un pelo, se las verá conmigo!_

_-Y conmigo – dijo Jack, amenazante._

_-Y conmigo – dijo Deborah, ella también._

_-Y conmigo – dijo Anthony._

_-El jueves me atacaron sólo los otros tres. No me voy a tomar revanchas de todo el pasado, me pasaría toda la vida a revanchas. ¿Ha quedado claro?_

_-Claro, Prince, lo que tú digas._

_-Muy bien, dejadme continuar. Estaba diciendo que son tres. En realidad, dos y cuarto, porque la rata no sabe ni desarmar, así que con grupos de cinco nos bastamos para rodearlos. Empezamos los cuatro de quinto con alguien más, así los seguimos a la salida del examen, los rodeamos subrepticiamente y cuando se den cuenta de que están atrapados y saquen las varitas, los desarmamos. Ése es el primer movimiento._

_Organizaron seis grupos de cuatro, pues Prince iba a estar todo el tiempo presente, y escogieron seis hechizos a realizar, se los repartieron y acordaron el orden en que los llevarían a cabo._

_-El último grupo, Levicorpus y bajar los pantalones._

_-¿Y los calzoncillos no?_

_-Ah, pues ahora que lo dices, no es mala idea. Claro, los calzoncillos también._

_-Y si los hemos desarmado, ¿cómo van a bajar?_

_-No bajan, se quedan ahí, ya los rescatará el viejo. Le enseñaré el contrahechizo cuando me busque para pedirme explicaciones, a cambio de que no nos castigue._

_-¿Cómo va a castigar a todo Sly?_

_-Pues sí, eso digo yo._

_Continuaron charlando y bebiendo hasta las doce. "Qué a gusto. Saboreando mi venganza desde ya y compartiéndola con mis leales serpientes."_

_Prince subió al dormitorio. "Si al final hoy había quedado Lauren con Jack, le he fallado el horario. Pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Me merecía algo así. Lo he disfrutado más todavía que la fiesta, exceptuando lo de Audrey, por supuesto._

_Ahora que lo pienso, Audrey. Me apetece dormir con ella. Sólo dormir. Calorcito. Vuelvo a la Sala a ver si todavía está." Bajó. "Está, y Jack y Anthony no tienen traza de subir todavía, están charlando animadamente y bebiendo." Se acercó a ella._

_-Ven un momento._

_Fueron hasta un rincón. Convocó el Muffliato._

_-Te voy a hacer una propuesta._

_-Dime._

_-Si duermes hoy conmigo, sólo dormir, te prometo que la semana que viene estoy contigo._

_-Vale._

_-Pues sube a mi cuarto en cuanto puedas, con disimulo. Mi cama es la de junto a la ventana._

_-Genial…_

_Subió a su cuarto y se desvistió. Puso el despertador a la siete y media. "Para que nos dé tiempo a darnos unos mimos antes de que se marche mañana." Se metió en cama en su postura habitual. A los cinco minutos llegó Audrey, se metió del otro lado, cerró la cortina y Prince hizo el Muffliato. Ella se desvistió, se metió en cama, lo abrazó por la espalda y le daba tiernos besos._

_"__Piel humana… No hay cosa mejor." Se durmió cinco minutos después._


	10. 10 Selección

**Selección**

_Sonó el despertador. Prince sacó el brazo por la cortina de inmediato y lo apagó. "Para que no despierte a Anthony ni Jack." Los rastreó. "Están dormidos los dos. Qué útil es esto del Rastreo, he de vincularme con Lauren y enseñárselo en cuanto podamos, para que pueda entrar y salir del dormitorio sabiendo que ya estoy dormido, así no necesitaremos horarios._

_¡Rayos! Estoy caliente… Qué mal momento. Espero que Audrey no se haya despertado tampoco y no se mueva ni me empiece a hacer nada, porque no seré capaz de resistirme y hoy no quiero. Dentro de dos horas voy a ver a Lily y no quiero tener que contarle algo así. No me muevo e intento relajarme, en un rato se me pasa._

_Pero sí ha despertado, empieza a darme besos como anoche y no sólo eso, me acaricia el costado y me abraza también con la pierna, pegándose a mí y adoptando su cadencia. No… Ella también lo está. Yo creo que esta chica está permanentemente en ese estado. Voy a hacer el Muffliato por si el de anoche falla." Sacó el brazo derecho con la varita de debajo de la almohada y lo conjuró._

_-Audrey, para. Te dije que sólo dormir._

_-Venga, Prince, anda… Es que estás como un tren, me pones a cien. Vaya culo duro tienes._

_A Prince le dio la risa nerviosa. "Merlín, no se corta un pelo, la dejo, igual llega ella sola, no me muevo. Pero está empezando a meter la mano entre el colchón y mi cuerpo, a ver si no pasa del pecho. Pues sí, sí que pasa, ya ha bajado hasta el vientre. Como baje más y se dé cuenta de cómo estoy, no se va a conformar con eso." La detuvo tomándola por la muñeca._

_-Audrey, no. Si te apañas tú sola, vale, pero yo no quiero hacer nada ahora. Voy a ver a mi novia dentro de dos horas._

_"__Ha parado, me respeta."_

_-Vale, perdona… – apenada - Si tú no quieres, yo tampoco. No estaría bien._

_"__Jo… Se ha puesto triste. Me giraría a abrazarla, pero hasta que no se me pase no puedo." Estrechó su brazo izquierdo contra su corazón._

_-Venga, no te agobies. Dame besos como anoche, me gustó mucho dormirme con el calorcito que me dabas._

_-A mí también. Nunca había dormido con nadie sin hacerlo antes, ha sido muy bonito._

_"__Jo… Esta chica necesita un montón de cariño, siempre ha intentado obtenerlo mediante el sexo, y aun así, no lo ha conseguido. Debo ser muy cuidadoso con ella, para darle lo que necesita al tiempo que no la aliento en un sentido que no quiero."_

_-Claro, boba. Es que no hace falta hacerlo todo el tiempo para tener cariño, estar como estamos ahora también es especial. Recuerda lo que decíamos la otra noche de los excesos. No son buenos, en ningún aspecto de la vida._

_-Claro, Prince, tienes razón. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo siempre que quiero y una semana se me hace muy larga._

_"__Jo… Pobre, la entiendo. A mí también se me hacían muy largas las semanas que veía a Lily sólo una noche."_

_-Vaya… Pero también puedes hacerlo sola._

_-Nunca he probado sola._

_-¿No? Pues has de intentarlo, tú sabes cómo te gusta, seguro que lo consigues fácilmente. Si estás caliente puedes probar ahora si quieres._

_-No, prefiero abrazarte. ¿Te molesto?_

_"__Lo que te decía. Esta chica no quiere sexo, quiere cariño."_

_-Para nada, me encanta. Quédate así un ratito y enseguida te abrazo yo también._

_"__Ya debe adivinar cómo estoy, pero no me dice nada, me respeta, sólo sigue abrazándome y dándome besos." Él continuó estrechando su brazo contra su pecho. "Qué gusto, esto es justo lo que necesito, cariño y calor humano. Cuánta razón tenía mi madre."_

_Unos diez minutos después se le pasó y se giró hacia ella, quedaron frente a frente. Le acarició la cara recorriendo levemente sus rasgos con la punta de los dedos, admirándola. "Qué bonita es."_

_-Buenos días, preciosa._

_-Buenos días, Prince._

_"__Y tan dulce."_

_-¿Ya se te ha pasado el calentón?_

_-Sí… - ella bajó la mirada._

_"__Qué mona, le da vergüenza."_

_-No pasa nada, te entiendo._

_-Es que me gustas mucho, Prince._

_-Y tú a mí, pero no quiero que te cuelgues. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Si no, vas a pasarlo mal._

_Ella suspiró hondamente._

_-Claro, qué pena…_

_-Anda, abrázame fuerte._

_Se aferró a él y Prince le daba besos en la cabeza._

_"__Buf… Se está enamorando de mí, si no lo está ya. Voy a preguntarle qué tal estuvo con Lily ayer, y si estuvo a gusto, las pongo de nuevo a pelear juntas y le pido a ella en el desayuno que se queden charlando durante el descanso y le dé mimos y buenos consejos también."_

_-¿Qué te pareció mi novia?_

_-Buaaah… Es genial._

_"__Por supuesto."_

_-¿De qué hablasteis?_

_"__Ya lo sé, pero he de disimular."_

_-Me estuvo contando cosas de ti, de cuando erais sólo amigos._

_"__Para que aprenda que, lo primero, hay que ser amigos."_

_-Pero no nos dio mucho tiempo de hablar – continuó ella._

_-¿Y peleaste a gusto con ella?_

_"__Ya sé que sí, lo pasó genial."_

_-Sí, ya empecé con los no verbales._

_-Vaya, estupendo, eso es de sexto._

_-Claro, enseña muy bien, y eso que me contó que en octubre todavía no sabía ni desarmar._

_"__Cómo ha cambiado Lily, y todo por mí."_

_-¿Te apetece volver a pelear con ella hoy?_

_-Claro, Prince._

_-Pues os ponéis juntas la primera hora y en el descanso sigues hablando con ella. Háblale de Percival, seguro que te da buenos consejos para hacerte su amiga, ella sabe mucho de esas cosas._

_-Genial…_

_"__Está apenada, preferiría quedarse conmigo, cada vez me embrollo más. Me apetece darle besos, pero no se los voy a pedir yo, si no, la voy a alentar. Sigo dándoselos en la cabeza, ahora está relajada y a gusto." A los cinco minutos ella le preguntó._

_-¿Qué hora es, Prince?_

_Consultó su reloj de pulsera._

_-Las ocho menos diez._

_-A las ocho me voy. ¿Me das besos?_

_-Claro, guapa._

_Se besaron con dulzura durante diez minutos, luego ella se vistió, se despidieron con un último corto y apasionado y marchó. "Qué maravilla, estoy como nuevo. Qué bien me ha sentado, y creo haber conseguido que Audrey también esté bien sin esperar más de mí._

_Me voy a dar una buena ducha, larga y caliente. He conseguido no extrañar a Lauren en absoluto. Últimamente sólo me trae desasosiego, hoy no voy a pensar en ella para nada. Sólo Lily, Audrey y estudiar."_

_A las nueve en punto el Comedor estaba casi lleno. "Qué diferencia con hace ocho días. La gente ha dejado de trasnochar el fin de semana para venir a entrenar. Esto sí es una revolución y debería ser publicado en El Profeta. Revolución en Hogwarts." Proyectó a Lily._

_-"Buenos días, mi amor."_

_-"Hola, mi vida."_

_-"Dentro de un rato nos vemos."_

_-"Lo estoy deseando."_

_-"Y yo. Anoche planeamos la estrategia de la revancha."_

_-"Wow… ¿Sí? Cuéntame."_

_Le contó._

_-"No me lo pienso perder."_

_-"Por supuesto que no, vamos a dar un gran espectáculo."_

_-"Estoy ansiosa por verlo. ¿Qué tal has dormido?"_

_-"Como un príncipe. Con Audrey."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Sí?"_

_-"Sí, pero sólo dormir, necesitaba mimos."_

_-"Claro, Sev, has hecho bien. Yo también duermo con Cecile muchas noches."_

_"__Qué suerte tenemos de tener personas que nos tratan con cariño ahora que nosotros no podemos hacerlo."_

_-"Y no hace falta que me lo cuentes cada vez que hagas algo con ella, ni que me des explicaciones de lo que hayas hecho si no quieres" – continuó Lily – "Son tus cosas privadas, confío en ti."_

_"__Wow… Qué alivio, qué suerte tengo."_

_-"¿Te apetece seguir peleando con ella hoy?"_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"¿Te importa si hablamos de ella ahora?"_

_-"Claro que no, Sev, cuéntame lo que quieras."_

_Sev le contó las conclusiones a las que había llegado sobre Audrey y le pidió que la tratara como ella sabía hacer y le diera buenos consejos._

_-"Claro que lo haré, Sev, hay que echarle un cable."_

_"__Totalmente entregada a cualquier cosa que le pida."_

_-"Gracias, Lily."_

_Mientras Audrey y Lily peleaban juntas, Prince organizó su grupo de quinto. "Vaya, la Huffle que no vino ayer ha vuelto y con otra amiga, ya están aquí las cuatro Huffle de quinto. Ya durante la semana, al entrar y salir de clases con ellas, me han estado incordiando. Vienen a lo que vienen._

_No voy a hacer perder tiempo a los que ya saben pelear enseñándolas, así que las pongo por parejas y en el descanso voy a dar charla a los de quinto que no preparan Defensa, para que se abstengan de venir si no piensan luchar en la guerra._

_Voy a ponerme duro, no podemos perder el tiempo. Mirado por el lado bueno, vuelvo a tener pares, con lo cual voy a organizar y después buscar entre los de sexto a los dos mejores, para hacerlos comandantes alternativos de quinto. Al menos las compañeras de Cecile y Lily no han venido ni ayer ni hoy."_

_Organizó y fue donde estaba Jack. "Ayer no llegué a hablar con él del entrenamiento." Interrumpió su lucha._

_-¿Qué tal, Jack? ¿Cuántos tenéis hoy?_

_-Dos mozas Huffle más, todas las de sexto._

_-Buah… Qué problema, Jack. También están todas las de quinto._

_-Ya te digo. Y no eres el único al que incordian. Conmigo también lo han estado haciendo toda la semana, incluso las que tienen novio._

_("Vaya, no me lo había contado hasta hoy.")_

_-Buf… Hay que quitárselas de encima. Voy a hablar seriamente en el descanso con todos los que no están preparando el TIMO, hacedlo vosotros con los que no cursan Defensa. Explicadles en qué consiste ir a la guerra, seleccionad a quien no esté decidido y desanimadlo de volver, y a ésos los ponéis a pelear entre ellos si se quedan. No podemos hacer perder el tiempo a quienes sí quieren ser guerreros._

_-Por supuesto. Que les hable Deborah, ella sabrá ponerles bien las pilas._

_("Como te las ponía a ti. Pero ya te has liberado, hermano. Ya te noté el cambio anoche en la asamblea, habías quedado con Lauren y esta noche la has visto. Te calo, te calo.")_

_-Desde luego. Cambio de tema. ¿Tienes localizados a los dos mejores? Quiero comandantes alternativos para quinto, por si no puedo venir algún día._

_-Sí, te digo. Ven conmigo._

_Lo siguió hasta donde combatía uno de ellos._

_-El mejor es este chico Gryff._

_("Vaya, uno de los que discutían con Frank y Alice el día de la revolución, el menos desconfiado. Y recuerdo su nombre, Richard, ha resultado el ritual de la cueva, estupendo. He de decir a Albus que lo hagan todos los comandantes, así Jack podrá llevar a Lauren.")_

_-La otra mejor es Julia, la amiga de Genevre._

_("Vaya, qué bien, una pareja mixta, Rave y Gryff. Tendríamos tres comandantes de cada casa. Nueve, mi número. Julia no tiene novio, no hay problema por ella, pero quizá Richard sí la tenga, podría haber disensiones.")_

_-¿Sabes si el Gryff tiene novia?_

_-No, no la tiene._

_("No sabe su nombre pero sí que no tiene novia, somos unos chismosos. Perfecto, ya he formado otra pareja. ¡Toma! Soy mejor alcahuete que Albus.")_

_-Ponedlos a pelear juntos tras el descanso y cuando pueda, hablaré con ellos. Vuelve a lo que estabas, me quedo observando al Gryff._

_"__Es buen maestro, no necesitará demasiadas explicaciones. Voy con Frank y Alice. La semana pasada eran pares y ayer impares, puede que se les haya sumado también alguna Huffle que incordie, suerte que ellos son pareja y van a dejar en paz a Frank. Qué acierto lo de las parejas de comandantes._

_Lo mismo que ayer. Alice contra tres y Frank contra dos. Vaya máquina, esta Alice. Wow… Porque está prácticamente casada con Frank, si no, menudo partidazo. No es en absoluto una belleza, pero lucha tan bien y es tan magnífica persona que lo compensa con creces, podría enamorarme de ella tranquilamente." Interrumpió sus luchas._

_-¿Cuántos de más tenéis esta semana?_

_-Tres tejonas más, más las dos de la pasada, todas las de séptimo – le respondió Frank._

_-Vaya tela… También han venido todas las de quinto y sexto. No vienen a entrenar._

_-No, no lo creo – dijo Alice._

_-Hay que quitárselas de encima cuanto antes. Ya estamos apretados y paso de pedir a Albus que amplíe la sala._

_-Claro, Prince – respondió Frank._

_-Hablad seriamente durante el descanso con todos los que no sean de Defensa, un poco por disimular. Yo ya sé que los Sly sí quieren luchar y probablemente también los Gryff, pero los que no estén decididos, que se vayan retirando. No podemos perder el tiempo enseñando a quienes no estén dispuestos a matar y morir en la guerra._

_-También puede haber hijas o hijos de muggles que necesiten aprender a defenderse – dijo Alice._

_-Ah, claro, sí, por supuesto, ésos se pueden quedar. Pero los demás, a la calle. Si se quedan hoy, los ponéis a combatir entre ellos tras el descanso._

_-De acuerdo, Prince – dijo Frank._

_"__Voy a avisar de lo mismo a Genevre y Lorenz para los de cuarto, por si ha venido alguna tejona más. Son impares, pero quizá porque Lily se ha puesto con ellos." Interrumpió las luchas de ambos._

_-¿Cuántos de más tenéis esta semana?_

_-Cuántas – le dijo Genevre._

_-¿Tejonas, no?_

_-Sí, cuatro._

_-Buaaah… Todas las de cuarto también._

_-Sí, todas._

_-Dejadme que cuente._

_"__La semana pasada éramos ciento cuatro, más los Gryff, ciento siete, más cuatro tejonas de cuarto, dos de quinto, dos de sexto y tres de séptimo, ciento dieciocho. Con razón estamos apretados."_

_-Esto no puede seguir así. Tenemos a todas las tejonas mayores de trece años del colegio, y dudo que alguna esté dispuesta a luchar._

_Los tres rieron._

_-Hay que quitárselas de encima._

_-Claro, Prince._

_-Tened una charla seria con las seis en el descanso. Yo ya avisé a dos la semana pasada. Dejadles bien claro que no podemos perder tiempo enseñando a quien no quiera luchar o necesite defenderse, y si no se van, las ponéis por parejas entre ellas._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Vaya problemón._

_"__El rato que queda hasta las once, voy a luchar con mis chicas. Con las dos a la vez disimulo y así se van desanimando el resto de mozas." Interrumpió la lucha de Audrey y Lily._

_-Venga, un dos contra uno._

_-Genial, Prince – dijo Audrey – Ya tenía ganas de luchar contigo._

_Lily rio. "Tiene ganas de mucho más que de luchar, la tiene calada ya."_

_-"Qué ilusión me hace, cariño" – le proyectó Lily – "Hace más de un mes que no luchamos juntos."_

_-"Mi leona guerrera. Quiero ver cuánto has mejorado."_

_-¿Qué, Audrey? ¿Te animas con no verbales? – le preguntó Prince de viva voz._

_-Sí, claro._

_-Ya sabes, el mínimo de Protegos._

_-Claro, Prince._

_-Pues vamos a ello._

_Reverencia y comenzaron. "Vaya, vaya. Audrey no usa Protegos en absoluto y es muy buena, tanto que entre las dos, poco les falta para alcanzarme, apenas he de rebajar mi nivel. Lily ha mejorado mucho desde la última noche en el Refugio y tampoco es que haya entrenado tanto, es el talante. Valiente Gryff. He conseguido sacar lo mejor de su personalidad, lo que la mantendrá viva, saber defenderse."_

_Durante el descanso, todos los comandantes tuvieron serias charlas con varios miembros de sus grupos. Prince con los cuatro águilas que no estaban preparando el TIMO de Defensa y las cuatro mozas Huffle de su año. A todos ellos ya los conocía de clases. Comenzó._

_-Bueno, nos conocemos de siempre, pero no nos conocemos de nada. Sólo sé vuestros apellidos, decidme vuestros nombres._

_Hicieron una ronda presentándose._

_-Yo también os diré mi nombre de pila, soy Severus, pero mis mejores amigos me llaman Sev. Podéis llamarme así si queréis en lugar de Prince._

_"__Dándoles confianza para que me hablen abiertamente y con sinceridad."_

_-Nos iremos conociendo mejor, pero en este momento hay algo apremiante que debo comunicaros, y es que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que no cabemos tanta gente en este espacio. Ampliarlo sería complicado, así que, por el bien de todos, aquéllos que no os toméis en serio lo de entrenar, deberíais dedicaros a estudiar. Estamos a menos de un mes de los TIMOS._

_"__Nadie me responde, saben que tengo razón. Voy a hacer otra ronda preguntando qué TIMO están preparando y por qué vienen a entrenar. Increíble, recuerdo los nombres de todos. Primero voy a preguntar a los Rave, así les voy metiendo el miedo en el cuerpo a las Huffle."_

_-Dime, Spencer, ¿qué TIMO preparas?_

_-Medimagia._

_-Vaya, difícil. Tres Extraordinarios, dos Superas y un Aceptable. ¿Crees que merece la pena que pierdas el tiempo aquí?_

_-Voy sobrado. Me veo perfectamente capaz de alcanzar el Extraordinario también en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y en teoría de Defensa, sólo me falta la práctica. Cursaría los dos ÉXTASIS._

_"__Brillante Rave, y con las ideas muy claras."_

_-Yo también voy a cursar Medimagia y Defensa, los haremos juntos. ¿Estarías dispuesto a luchar en la guerra? ¿A matar y morir?_

_-Sí, por supuesto. Hay que acabar con los mortífagos._

_-Así se habla. Sigue viniendo, entonces. ¿Qué TIMO estás preparando, Linda?_

_-Pociones._

_"__Vaya… Como Lily, una competidora. He de hablar con Albus cuanto antes del tema."_

_-E imagino que llevas bien las asignaturas._

_-Sí, quizá no alcance el Extraordinario en Encantamientos, pero si llego, me gustaría cursar Defensa también._

_-Y luchar, ¿te gustaría?_

_-De eso ya no estoy tan segura._

_"__Una menos."_

_-Pues concéntrate ahora en sacar los TIMOS y piénsalo durante el verano. Si no quieres luchar en la guerra, no tienes por qué cursar Defensa, mejor te concentras en lograr una buena profesión. Si decides hacerlo el año próximo puedes reincorporarte. No vengas más por el momento._

_-De acuerdo, Prince._

_-Dime, John, ¿Qué TIMO preparas?_

_-Transformaciones, y voy sobrado._

_"__Voy sobrado es la frase favorita de los chicos Rave, son unos chulitos."_

_-No pienso cursar Defensa y todavía no sé si lucharé, pero voy a seguir entrenando igualmente – continuó John._

_"__Rave con las ideas muy claras, y tan perspicaz que ya se huele que no necesitará ser auror para luchar. Me gusta, no se somete a mí, tiene talante. Pienso que sí luchará, podría haber sido Sly. Se queda."_

_-Sigue viniendo entonces._

_-Lo iba a hacer igualmente aunque me lo prohibieras._

_"__¡Toma ya! Éste es Sly."_

_-Nunca lo haría, tienes el talante, así se habla. Te toca, Margareth._

_-Medimagia. No voy a cursar Defensa pero soy hija de muggles y quiero aprender a defenderme._

_"__A los Rave no hace falta preguntarles, ya dicen todo lo que saben que es importante ellos solos. Mejor, que vayan aprendiendo las Huffle."_

_-Pues te enseñaremos. Sigue viniendo._

_-Por supuesto que lo haré._

_"__Otra que no se somete. Lo que decía Lauren, los Rave también son insumisos a tope, no por rebeldía, sino porque saben muy bien lo que quieren. Ahora las Huffle, a ver, la primera es la que no vino ayer."_

_-Dime Cathy, ¿qué TIMO estás preparando?_

_-Encantamientos._

_"__Ése también es bastante difícil."_

_-¿Y qué tal lo llevas?_

_-Muy justito._

_"__Una menos."_

_-Pues no vengas más por el momento, dedícate a estudiar. Siempre estarás a tiempo de reincorporarte el año próximo si decides luchar._

_-De acuerdo, Prince._

_-¿Y tú, Melanie?_

_-Herbología._

_"__Uno fácil. Ella ya vino la semana pasada y no faltó ayer."_

_-No estás a tiempo de cursar Defensa._

_-Claro que no, pero quiero luchar._

_"__Ha contestado con absoluta seguridad. Y es Huffle, no saben disimular. Se queda."_

_-Vale, pues sigue viniendo. Te toca, Janis._

_"__Ella también vino la semana pasada y no faltó ayer."_

_-Historia de la Magia._

_"__Uno muy fácil y extraño, casi nadie lo coge."_

_-No vas a poder cursar Defensa._

_-Pero también soy hija de muggles._

_-Pues sigue viniendo. Tu turno, Sarah._

_"__La nueva de hoy."_

_-Todavía no sé qué ÉXTASIS cursaré, depende de las notas que saque._

_"__Mediocre e indecisa. Huffle total, ésta fuera."_

_-Pues será mejor que te dediques a estudiar para tener más opciones. ¿No te parece?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-Muy bien. Entonces quedamos así. Janis, Melanie, Margareth, John y Spencer podéis seguir viniendo._

_"__Que se enteren que soy yo quien tiene la última palabra."_

_-Linda, Cathy y Sarah, esperáis hasta el año próximo. Podéis quedaros hoy si queréis, pero ya no volváis la semana que viene._

_"__Bueno, me he quitado tres. Tengo pares, dieciocho."_

_Mientras tanto, Lily charló con Audrey, sentadas las dos en un cojín junto a la pared, cerca de los grupos de cuarto que descansaban sentados en el suelo. "Que me hable de sus cosas."_

_-Sev me ha contado que anoche estuvisteis planeando la revancha._

_-Sí, fue genial. Nos lo pasamos de miedo probando los hechizos. El chico que nos los chivó es amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, muy buen amigo, y también su novia. Los tres somos amigos de Sev._

_-Ya… No veas cómo lo defendió anoche para que no lo atacáramos, y también el resto de La Guardia._

_"__Admirada por él, la tiene enamorada."_

_-Claro, es que todos somos amigos. Entrenábamos con ellos cuando lo hacían en el Bosque._

_-Claro…_

_"__Esto no se lo había contado a ella, me he ido de la boca."_

_-Pero eso también es un secreto, Audrey._

_-Sí, por supuesto. No pienso contar a nadie cualquier cosa que me digáis cualquiera de los dos._

_"__Ha respondido de inmediato y con total seguridad. Sly discreta, fiable y totalmente leal a Sev."_

_-Lo que no me explico es cómo lo perdonó después de tantos años acosándolo – continuó Audrey._

_"__Merece saber."_

_-Porque Remus se arrepintió de hacerlo y desde entonces lo ha protegido durante todo el año de los otros tres, hasta el otro día, que se le escaparon y lo cogieron._

_-Claro, por eso todavía no lo habían pillado en todo el año._

_-Y no sólo por eso, lo pillaron porque lo hicieron por la espalda, cara a cara no se hubieran atrevido con él._

_-Ya te digo. Porque les puede a los tres él solo._

_"__Admirada. Mucho tiene que valer el Rave para sacarle a Sev de la cabeza."_

_-Y ahora Remus me defiende también a mí de los malos de mi casa._

_-Es increíble. Que un Sly tan Sly como Prince, tenga como mejor amigo a un Gryff._

_Lily no pudo evitar reír. "Cierto, Sev es serpiente hasta la médula."_

_-Pues ya ves, yo también soy Gryff y somos novios._

_-Ya, pero es que vosotros os conocíais desde pequeños y nunca os habéis separado._

_-Bueno, y Sev conoció a Remus a través de mí y los dos son muy buenas personas, se han ayudado mucho mutuamente y han creado fuertes lazos. Lo de las casas enemigas es una bobada. Nosotras también somos Sly y Gryff y nos estamos entendiendo bien._

_-Es cierto, y me parece increíble. Nunca pensé que llegaría a eso._

_"__Está muy ilusionada de haber establecido relación conmigo. Siente que así también forma parte importante de su vida. Y ayer se moría de vergüenza. Voy a cambiar al tema candente, ahora que ya tiene confianza."_

_-Sev me ha contado que te gusta un chico._

_-Ah, sí. Percival. Es el chico más guapo de cuarto._

_"__Le da excesiva importancia al físico. Por eso está tan colgada de Sev, porque tiene una belleza fuera de lo común, primero enamora por su carisma, pero ella ya lo ha visto sin ropa y ha alucinado porque está como un tren."_

_-Dime quién es._

_Audrey señaló hacia los chicos de cuarto de Sly y Rave que se sentaban juntos._

_-Ese moreno que lleva una sudadera azul._

_"__Buaaah… Vaya bellezón, tan guapo que podría ser chica, andrógino. A la altura de Audrey, vaya tino tiene Sev. Extraordinario buen gusto. A valorarlo."_

_-Wooow… No es el más guapo de cuarto – vehemente - Es el más guapo de todo el colegio._

_-¿Verdad? Qué buen gusto tiene Prince. Hasta para los chicos._

_"__Ella, a hablarme de Sev todo el tiempo. Yo sigo a lo mío."_

_-¿Y qué tal con él? ¿Ya lo conocías de clases?_

_-Sólo de vista, es muy cortado, casi no habla ni con los de su casa. Se sienta solo siempre que puede, hasta en la Biblioteca._

_-Bueno, los Rave son más difíciles para eso. Son individualistas, un poco excéntricos, van a lo suyo y se centran en estudiar, pero cuando los conoces son personas muy interesantes._

_"__Todas cualidades que también tiene Sev, podría haber sido Rave, me lo ha dicho mil veces."_

_-Sí, eso me dijo Prince, y eso que apenas habló con él._

_"__Ella, a hablar de Sev, la tiene encandilada. Yo a lo mío."_

_-¿Qué asignaturas tenéis juntos?_

_"__Ya las sé. Todas las que los Gryff tenemos con los Huffle."_

_-Buaaah… Un montón. Astronomía, Encantamientos, Herbología, Transformaciones y Estudios Muggles. Lo veo casi todos los días._

_"__Bien…"_

_-Qué suerte. Sly y Gryff sólo tenemos juntos Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas, y ésta última la dejamos para tener más tiempo de preparar los TIMOS. Sólo nos vemos en clase una vez por semana._

_"__Que se entere de lo difícil que lo tenemos, el sacrificio que estamos haciendo."_

_-Ya, qué difícil. Me contó que Slughorn os dejaba sentaros juntos._

_"__Compasiva. Le sigo contando de eso."_

_-Sí, hasta el año pasado. Pero éste tuvimos que dejar de hacerlo por culpa de los víboras._

_-Sí. Ya me dijo que os veíais muy poco y que no vais a poder hacerlo hasta el verano. Me da mucha pena._

_"__Vaya, ya se lo contó todo él. Por supuesto, honesto. Y qué mona, ella lo siente de verdad, no está celosa de mí en absoluto. Y sin saber nada de la Magia de la Luna, qué bien sabe llevarlo Sev. Aprovecho para tomarla por los hombros, Sev me ha contado que es hija única, no tiene hermanos, le hago de hermana mayor."_

_-No te preocupes, cariño. Nos queremos y resistiremos, eso es lo importante. Queda poco más de un mes y es mejor así, porque así no nos distraemos de los estudios._

_"__Para que no lo agobie tampoco a él en ese aspecto."_

_-Sí, eso me dijo también._

_"__Ya se lo ha dicho él, por supuesto. Sigo a lo mío."_

_-Por eso tú también has de tener paciencia con ese chico que te gusta. Ahora es el peor momento del año para comenzar una relación._

_"__También con Sev, un doble sentido que una serpiente entenderá."_

_-Ya…_

_"__Sigo a lo mío."_

_-Siéntate con él en la Biblioteca, enfrente, pero no justo delante suyo, a un hueco, para que te vea también estudiando y le parezcas interesante._

_-Claro..._

_"__Toda su atención. Muy interesada."_

_-Cuando cambie de libros aprovechas, le preguntas qué está estudiando y le pides ayuda con los deberes que esté haciendo en ese momento, así no lo incordias. Seguro que le gusta explicar, explicando a otro se entienden mejor las cosas._

_"__Como hemos estudiado siempre Sev y yo."_

_-Claro… No se me había ocurrido._

_"__Le he abierto un mundo. ¿Cómo no se le ha ocurrido a Sev decirle esto?"_

_-Prueba a hacer así durante esta semana, a ver qué tal. Si te hace caso, el próximo fin de semana le propones entrenar juntos y así los dos os enseñáis cosas el uno al otro. Un intercambio equilibrado._

_-Claro, como cuando luchas._

_-Eso, que estéis a la par. Y de aquí a final de curso, aunque todavía no seáis novios, habréis cogido la suficiente confianza como para escribiros durante el verano y quizá también para haceros alguna visita por Red Flu._

_-Claro… Y ahí sí que tendríamos tiempo de charlar y hacernos amigos._

_"__Ilusionadísima. Lo conseguí, se olvidó de Sev por el momento. La sigo alentando."_

_-Quizá incluso algún día podamos vernos todos en su casa, porque Sev va a estar en contacto con Genevre, que es su hermana, va a formar parte de su escolta en verano._

_-Ya, ya me lo contó._

_-Pues si me pasas tu dirección puedo escribirte avisándote de qué día vamos a verla, vienes tú también y estamos los seis juntos, las tres parejas._

_-¡Claro! Una cita triple, qué buena idea. Pues el sábado que viene te la traigo._

_"__Ilusionadísima. No le importará verme con Sev. Vaya tino tiene. Es un encanto, para comérsela."_

_-Genial._

_Continuaron un rato charlando hasta la hora de empezar de nuevo. Cada una volvió con su grupo._

_Prince también terminó de charlar con los Rave y Huffle. "Antes de organizar mi grupo, hago una ronda rápida entre los comandantes para saber a cuánta gente han desanimado de volver. Como esperaba, ningún Gryff ni Sly se ha echado atrás, pero sí cuatro de las Huffle de cuarto, dos se quedan, una por ser hija de muggles y otra porque quiere cursar Defensa. En sexto ha quedado sólo una, futura combatiente, con lo que nos hemos deshecho de las otras cuatro. En séptimo se han descolgado dos Rave y tres chicas Huffle más, quedaron dos por hijas de muggles._

_Bueno, nos hemos quitado cuatro, más tres, más cuatro, más cinco, dieciséis. Ciento dieciocho menos dieciséis, ciento dos. Perfecto, el tamaño justo de la sala. En verano la tendrá que ampliar para que puedan seguir viniendo los que ya se hayan graduado."_

_Organizó su grupo. "Ya se han marchado las tres chicas pero ha vuelto Lily, así que sigo teniendo pares. Qué bien. Voy a poner a Lily con Anthony, que ayer no estuvieron juntos, así también si quieren charlan un rato, y a Remus con Cecile. También así los dos las siguen enseñando."_

_Cuando acabó marchó a buscar a Julia y Richard, la Rave y Gryff de sexto que había pensado como comandantes alternativos para quinto. Los observó luchar. "Él la supera, pero no tanto, están bastante a la par. Perfecto." Interrumpió la lucha._

_-Tengo una propuesta que haceros._

_-Dinos, Prince – le dijo Julia._

_-Necesito comandantes alternativos para quinto, por si alguna vez yo no puedo venir, y según Jack, sois los mejores guerreros de sexto, así que vosotros, si no os parece mal._

_-Wooow… - le dijo Richard - ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no eliges a gente de tu casa?_

_"__Al Gryff le extraña que un Sly confíe en él, siendo que él no se unió de inmediato en el Comedor."_

_-Porque sois los mejores, ya os lo he dicho, y porque ya estamos tres Sly comandando. Así también hay tres Rave y tres Gryff. Equilibrio._

_-¿Y los Huffle?_

_-Buf… Los Huffle no dan la talla por el momento, y lo que necesitan es entrenar. Quizá cuando alcancen el nivel._

_-Claro._

_-Así que el próximo sábado os quedáis conmigo y con los de quinto y os enseño a organizarlos. El grupo de quinto es menos numeroso._

_-Genial._

_-¿Os apetece luchar dos contra uno el rato que queda, contra mí?_

_"__Creando lazos con ellos también."_

_-Claro, Prince – respondió Richard._

_"__Qué bien le ha sentado relacionarse con más gente aparte de su amigo el desconfiado. Y ahora, además, ha conocido a una chica que no está nada mal. Y él tampoco es feo."_

_-Pues venga, vamos a ello._

_Lucharon. "Les puedo a los dos, pero por muy poco, y es porque se complementan bien, me atacan alternativamente, se van a llevar genial. Ya tengo otra pareja en marcha. Voy a una por semana. Estos se lían antes del verano, me juego lo que quieras."_

_Acabaron y fueron a almorzar. Habló con Lily sobre Audrey y se quedó más tranquilo, y después quedó con su peque para que se metiera en cama con él. "Me voy a echar una siesta cortita. Esta noche no dormí mis ocho horas."_

_El resto de la tarde lo dedicó a estudiar en cama, con Ariel a su lado, que ya había comenzado un nuevo libro. "Una novela, qué ganas tengo también de leer literatura. En verano podré, la biblioteca de mis suegros. Voy a convocar unas joyas, esta noche escribo a Violet y mañana se las envío." Lo hizo. A Ariel le encantaron._

_-Buaaah… Qué chulo. A mí no me salen cosas así._

_"__Ya. A nadie. Soy un genio."_

_Tras la cena y hasta el toque de queda fue con Jack hasta el aula de piano. "Se queda conmigo y está mucho más alegre que de costumbre. Estuvo, estuvo anoche con Lauren. Mejor para todos. Quizá hasta me ahorre tomarme la baya mañana."_

_Cuando volvieron a casa se instaló en su rincón a escribir a Violet. "Hoy ya nadie nos ha dicho nada de la escapada. Slys respetuosos respecto a la rebeldía y el libre albedrío. Me encanta mi casa, el Sombrero acertó."_


	11. 11 Comunión

**Comunión**

_Lunes. Esa mañana en el desayuno, Albus proyectó a Prince._

_-"Prince, te espero en la sala de reuniones del espacio de entrenamiento, ven en cuanto puedas. Hazte escoltar sólo hasta la puerta."_

_E inmediatamente salió del Comedor. Dijo a su escolta._

_-Acabad de desayunar cuanto antes. Albus me ha citado._

_-Claro, Prince, vamos ya si quieres - dijo Deborah._

_("Desde que no logró vincularse con ninguno de nosotros, es todavía más entregada y leal. Debemos volver a intentarlo.")_

_-No hay prisa, acabad._

_Terminaron deprisa. Salieron los primeros del Comedor, fueron hasta la sala de entrenamiento y Prince entró solo, los otros se marcharon. Fue hasta la sala de reuniones, llamó y la puerta se abrió. Albus lo esperaba sentado a la mesa, a un lado de la cabecera. ("El mapa sobre la mesa. ¡Bien!")_

_-¿Qué tal, Albus? – bromeó – Dos días sin vernos, ya te echaba de menos – se sentó a su lado._

_-Y yo a ti, muchacho. Qué a gusto estuvimos el viernes._

_-Sí, desde luego. Veo que me traes algo._

_-Sí, lo terminé anoche. Aquí tienes tu Mapa del Merodeador._

_-¿Mapa del Merodeador?_

_-Así es como lo llamaban tus acosadores. Se hacen llamar los merodeadores._

_-Vaya, eso no me lo había contado Remus._

_-Porque se avergüenza._

_-Pues es un buen nombre._

_-Sí. Y todavía es mejor el hechizo que utilizaban para protegerlo._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Sí. Para que aparezcan las líneas decían: 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.'_

_-Vaya… Entonces se avergonzaría mucho cuando te lo enseñó._

_-Sí. Y delante de Cecile y Lily también._

_-Pobre._

_-Y para protegerlo de nuevo decían: 'Travesura realizada.'_

_Prince rio._

_-Hay que admitir que son ingeniosos._

_("Como con los hechizos que van a sufrir en breve. Al final van a acabar cayéndome bien.")_

_-No lo he protegido, para que inventes tú la frase que quieras._

_-Claro._

_("A ver si se me ocurre algo tan ingenioso como lo de ellos. No puedo estar a menor altura.")_

_-El mío todavía no está listo. He preferido darte el primero a ti para que podáis salir al Bosque seguros._

_-Gracias, Albus._

_-Calculo que lo tendré a finales de esta semana. Me costará menos que éste, y no vamos a tener tanto trabajo._

_("Genial. Así podré quedar con Lauren todavía con seguridad y también llevar a Audrey al aula de Artes Mentales en el Bosque.")_

_-Enséñamelo, anda._

_-Claro que sí._

_Albus desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador de Prince._

_-Wooow… Vaya pasada…_

_-Remus es un auténtico genio._

_-Ya te digo. Debería dedicarse a la Aritmancia._

_-Pienso que sí. Lástima que no exista un ÉXTASIS específico._

_-Ya, pero la va a seguir cursando para Medimagia, lo animaré a que profundice en ella. Podría llegar a ser un gran científico, como tantos brujos que desarrollaron ciencia muggle._

_-Desde luego._

_Observaron el Mapa._

_-Wow… Están todos los pasadizos, algunos que no conocía._

_-Sí. Un buen trabajo de exploración también, eso lo hicieron entre los cuatro._

_("Con la capa de Potter y la rata camuflada.")_

_-Veo que has destacado en colores a los maléficos._

_-Sí. Los Rave ya han terminado de desayunar, están subiendo a casa. Los azules._

_-Los Gryff todavía están a la mesa, los rojos. Y también Lily, Cecile y Remus, los dorados, y mi escolta, los verdes, que ya están en las mazmorras._

_-A ti no se te ve porque esta sala no aparece._

_-Claro, porque no formaba parte del castillo._

_-Eso. Eres color plata._

_-Qué bien._

_("Lauren está saliendo de las cocinas, va a casa también, y no le ha puesto color. Perfecto.")_

_-Muchas gracias, Albus. Me has resuelto la vida._

_-Tu amigo Remus._

_-Sí, por supuesto. Alice y Frank ya vienen hacia aquí._

_-Sí. Sal a la sala, que no te tengan que esperar._

_-Claro. Estamos en contacto, Albus._

_-Siempre. Cuando volváis a la hora del desayuno, que ellos mismos te acompañen a casa. Asegúrate de que los maléficos están en el Comedor antes de llegar a la vista del castillo._

_-Claro, Albus. Hasta pronto._

_Sev volvió a cerrar el Mapa y lo guardó en un bolsillo de la guerrera. Salió a la sala de entrenamiento, Alice y Frank ya entraban. _

_-¿Qué tal?_

_-Ansiosos por realizar esa excursión – dijo Alice, y le dio un beso._

_-Sí. Nunca nos hemos adentrado demasiado en el Bosque – dijo Frank, tendiéndole la mano, que Prince estrechó._

_-¿Tampoco en la asignatura de Herbología del ÉXTASIS?_

_-No, sólo por caminos._

_"__Vaya… Lauren que esperaba disfrutar de ello."_

_-Pues qué pena, no sabéis lo que os habéis perdido, es fantástico. Yo lo conozco palmo a palmo, ya os llevaré de paseo cuando queráis._

_Llegó Genevre._

_-Hola, Prince. Dame un abrazo._

_Se lo dieron, y luego saludó a Alice y Frank con apretones._

_-Son las nueve menos diez. ¿Vamos a ello?_

_-Vamos._

_Pasó la cadena del giratiempo en torno al cuello de los cuatro. Retrocedieron tres horas y la luz del día se hizo más tenue._

_-Las seis menos diez, acaba de amanecer._

_-Fantástico – dijo Alice._

_-Vamos. La puerta del castillo está cerrada, hay que salir por un pasadizo._

_Salieron de la sala, se dirigieron a las mazmorras y al pasadizo que daba tras los invernaderos. Rodearon el castillo y la orilla del Lago hasta el camino por el que debían adentrarse, charlando animadamente entre los cuatro. "Mis tres nuevos aliados. Mi primera Rave."_

_Cuando abandonaron el camino, Prince los guio. Los tres estaban encantados con el paseo. "Qué hermoso está el Bosque a estas horas. Mayo es el mejor mes del año. Ya no hace mal tiempo, todavía no hace calor y menos aún al amanecer. Y el día tiene muchas horas de luz, es maravilloso." Llegaron al abeto._

_-Wooow… Es impresionante – dijo Alice._

_-Es el mayor del Bosque, muy poderoso. Descalzaos para hacer los individuales. ¿Queréis que seque el suelo? Está húmedo de rocío._

_-No, no lo seques – dijo Alice – Será agradable sentir el frescor._

_"__Y quizá también tenga algún significado el rocío de un Bosque mágico. Eso no lo buscamos."_

_-Ve tú primero, Genevre – le dijo Frank._

_-Esperad, voy a proteger – les dijo Prince._

_Trazó un amplio círculo en torno al abeto y sus proximidades convocando el desilusionador y el Muffliato mientras los otros se descalzaban._

_Genevre se aproximó y los otros tres se alejaron, dejándola sola para que realizara su meditación. Volvió traspasada._

_-Ha sido maravilloso, nunca había sentido algo así. Era incapaz de separarme de ello, y todavía me invade._

_"__Qué maravilla. Cuánto bien estoy haciendo gracias a un humilde libro de segunda mano que compré por unos pocos sickles que me sobraron."_

_-Ve tú, Alice – dijo Frank._

_Lo mismo._

_-Me ha trasformado por completo – dijo Alice al regresar - Sé que se cumplirá todo lo demandado. Tenías razón, Prince, es una magia muy poderosa. Muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad._

_"__Saben de sobra que fui yo quien se lo propuso a Albus. De otro modo, los hubiera traído él mismo a adquirir el poder."_

_-Ve tú ahora, Frank._

_Lo mismo._

_-Ha sido indescriptible, todavía lo es – dijo Frank - En completa comunión con el Universo. Nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo._

_"__Buah… Qué ganas de hacerlo, pero antes les voy a enseñar el escudo."_

_-Vamos a comprobar si ha resultado._

_-¿Si ha resultado qué? – preguntó Alice._

_-Si habéis adquirido el poder de esta magia._

_-Pero… ¿No nos habías dicho que nos ibas a transmitir tu talento?_

_-Sí, luego, en los rituales conjuntos. Pero con lo que acabáis de hacer habéis adquirido la magia del Bosque._

_-Vaya… Eso no nos lo habías dicho._

_-Me gusta hacerme el misterioso. Probemos. Separaos, unos cinco pies cada uno._

_Lo hicieron._

_-Poned los brazos en cruz, con las palmas en señal de parada._

_Lo hicieron. _

_-Invocad un Protego._

_Lo hicieron. Se crearon tres escudos esféricos alrededor de cada uno de ellos._

_-Wooow… ¿Pero qué es esto? – Alice no cabía en sí de asombro._

_-Es fantástico – ése fue Frank._

_-Qué callado te lo tenías, Prince – dijo Genevre._

_-Ya sabes, misterioso. Resistid un rato, los voy a probar._

_Les lanzó hechizos. También maleficios, verdes, sin tirar a dar. "Con maleficios no lo habíamos probado." Todos rebotaron._

_-Buaaah… - exclamó Alice – Cuesta mantenerlo, pero así no hay manera de alcanzarte._

_-Y vale también contra la magia oscura – dijo Frank._

_-Sí, es un seguro de vida a utilizar en situaciones extremas. Y que nadie debe conocer, por eso debéis aprender a ocluir._

_"__Van a alucinar cuando nos vinculemos con el escudo de la Magia Roja. Eso sí es una pasada."_

_-Bueno, podéis dejarlo. Me toca._

_Prince fue hasta su abeto y meditó._

_"__Universo. Esta vez no voy a demandar nada. Sólo quiero agradecerte que hayas cumplido todo lo que te pedí anteriormente. Ahora debo ser yo quien devuelva lo prometido. He saltado el abismo y aunque en un principio pensé que había caído en otro peor, no ha sido así en absoluto._

_Sé que mi vida y la de aquéllos a quienes amo corre peligro, pero eso no me hace arredrarme, sino todo lo contrario. Me reafirmo en las decisiones que tomé hace meses, sigo dispuesto a darla por la causa que he tomado como razón de mi existencia, vencer a Voldemort al tiempo que mantengo a salvo a todos aquellos a quienes amo, que cada vez son más._

_Juro dedicarme a ello por completo, entregarme sin reserva alguna, y ahora que sé que te tengo de mi parte, confío totalmente en que seré capaz de llevar a término mi misión._

_Gracias, Universo, por cada día y cada noche de mi nueva vida. Son un regalo para mí."_

_Quedó largo rato sintiendo la magia invadirlo, Uno con el Todo. "Más intenso que las otras veces que lo he realizado. Pienso que lo es porque ahora estoy en mucha mejor sintonía con el mundo y conmigo mismo. Por fin he encontrado objetivos en la vida con los que contribuiré a mejorar este Universo que me acoge en su seno." Se separó._

_-Venid, vamos a realizar los conjuntos._

_Entrelazaron los dedos rodeando el abeto, también lo abarcaban. "Aunque Alice es muy menudita, Genevre y Frank son altos, y yo también he crecido estos meses." Primero lo hicieron chicos y chicas enfrentados y después Prince y Genevre intercambiaron sus lugares. Se alternaron para mirarse._

_"__Los tres me transmiten apoyo incondicional, completa entrega y profunda admiración, y me sorprende gratamente que ninguno siente temor por mí, sino una gran confianza en que por mí mismo y con la ayuda de todos quienes me rodean seré capaz de mantenerme a salvo. Yo, a cambio, simplemente, los amo. La comunión entre nosotros es óptima."_

_Se separaron. "Ha sido reconfortante, casi tan bueno como el de la cueva con los Gryff. He de repetirlo con ellos aquí antes del verano. Le propondré a Albus que vengamos los cinco en lugar de sólo Lily y yo con él."_

_-Ha sido maravilloso, Prince – le dijo Genevre – Qué bonito. Cuánto me quieres y no hace ni un mes que nos conocemos._

_-Y a nosotros poco más de una semana – dijo Alice._

_-Pienso que en situaciones extremas como en la que nos encontramos, las personas sacamos lo peor o lo mejor de nosotros mismos y los sentimientos se intensifican. También vosotros me habéis demostrado absoluta lealtad, corréis un grave riesgo poniéndoos así de mi parte. Eso crea lazos muy fuertes de inmediato. Necesito abrazos._

_Todos se abrazaron con él._

_-Todavía son las siete y media, hay tiempo. Alice, Frank, realizad un conjunto vosotros solos, como pareja. Merece la pena._

_Prince y Genevre se alejaron para dejar solos a Frank y Alice. Cuando acabaron se habían quedado sin habla. "Cuánto se aman, y acaban de ser plenamente conscientes de ello." Prince los precedió por el camino de vuelta, Genevre iba tras él, y Alice y Frank los seguían, tomados de la mano, un tanto alejados. Todos en silencio. "Todavía están sintiendo la magia uno del otro."_

_Cuando llegaron al camino, Prince y Genevre fueron delante, dejando a los Gryff su intimidad. Llegaron a las ocho y media a la linde del Bosque, Alice se acercó a Prince, lo tomó de la mano y lo abrazó muy, muy fuerte, diciéndole._

_-Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte lo que me has regalado hoy. La mejor experiencia de mi vida._

_"__He de pedir a Albus que los vincule como Pareja también, y traer a Genevre con Lorenz. La verdad es que podría haber venido hoy."_

_Prince sacó el Mapa y esperó que los cinco camuflados estuvieran en el Comedor. Entonces se dirigieron a buen paso al castillo, volvieron a entrar por el pasadizo y lo acompañaron los tres hasta su casa de las mazmorras, antes de volver cada uno a la suya._


	12. 12 Tortura

**Tortura**

_Prince se puso el uniforme y bajó a la Sala Común, su escolta de quinto ya lo esperaba y fueron a clase. "Me toca Lauren. Voy a esperar que sea ella quien me proyecte, y si está bien, le iré contando lo que he hecho el fin de semana, pero a mi ritmo, sin perder la concentración en clases, exceptuando, por supuesto, lo de Audrey. Si yo no quiero que me cuente nada de Jack, tampoco voy a contarle a ella nada de Audrey. Ya se enterará en su momento, si llega el momento._

_Como esperaba, Lauren me ha proyectado en cuanto ha podido, y sí, está bien, aunque no me cuente nada sobre ello, se nota que ha estado con Jack y le ha sentado estupendamente."_

_-"Quiero que me vayas contando todo poco a poco, pero, lo primero, que me hagas de espía" – le dijo ella._

_-"Claro, Lauren, lo que quieras. ¿Quieres que lea?"_

_-"No, no es necesario. Sólo dime si se habla de mí en casa."_

_"__Ya debe habérselo preguntado también a Jack, y quizá él sí ha leído sobre ella, pero es normal que me pregunte a mí también, pues es a mí a quien la gente advertiría."_

_-"Nada, Lauren. Nadie me ha dicho una sola palabra sobre ti, ni para bien, ni para mal. Sólo Anthony la mañana del entrenamiento junto al Lago, y ya le dije que eras inofensiva y que de ti me encargaba yo. Así que tranquila en ese aspecto."_

_-"¿Crees entonces que puedo volver al Comedor?"_

_-"Sí, por supuesto, nadie desconfía de ti, te van a dejar tranquila. Pienso que todos en casa se huelen que estás de nuestra parte y te toca disimular. De lo contrario, alguien habría intentado advertirme contra ti y no lo ha hecho nadie."_

_-"Buah… qué alivio, porque es justo la actitud que necesito de su parte."_

_-"Somos Slys, Lauren, difíciles de engañar. Cuando salgas de tu pecera te recibirán con los brazos abiertos."_

_Continuaron charlando a ratos durante todas las horas lectivas y en las comidas lo hicieron también con Lily, pues Lauren había descubierto, el fin de semana anterior que pasó en la Sala de Menesteres, estudiando los libros de Artes Mentales, que se podía proyectar a dos personas a la vez, y así pudieron conversar los tres como si estuvieran juntos._

_Fue la primera vez que lo hicieron. Sev y Lily tuvieron mucho tacto con ella, no recriminándole en ningún momento el desasosiego que les había causado la semana anterior, y la apoyaron, transmitiéndole la calma y seguridad en sí mismos que ahora sentían._

_("Bueno, ya no está sola. Tiene a Jack siempre que quiera, a mí en todas las clases y comidas y a Lily también en la Biblioteca. Está bien, no es necesario que tome la baya.") En la cena le proyectó sólo a ella._

_-"Lauren, me gustaría que nos viéramos próximamente, a poder ser esta misma semana. Hoy no, porque quiero dormirme temprano, he tenido tres horas de giratiempo."_

_-"Claro, Severus, cuando quieras."_

_("Vuelve a ser la de siempre, a mi entera disposición. A Lauren le sienta mal el sentimiento tan profundo que tiene por mí, no sabe llevarlo, sufre demasiado. Está mejor con Jack.")_

_-"¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos? ¿En la Sala o conjuro un Fidelius?"_

_-"¿Vamos a hacer algo más aparte de hablar? ¿Vas a enseñarme algo?"_

_-"Sí. Puedo enseñarte el Patronus parlante y a vincularnos como Comunidad."_

_-"Prefiero esperar a hacerlo como Pareja."_

_"__Mejor, porque todavía no me he vinculado con Lily de ninguna de las dos maneras."_

_-"Sí, yo también lo prefiero. También podemos estudiar juntos el libro de la Magia Roja."_

_-"Estupendo. Y seguir con la lectura, quiero ir enseñándote a reconocer la oclusión."_

_-"Maravilloso. Entonces, ¿Sala o Fidelius?"_

_-"Si prescindimos de lo del Patronus, podemos quedarnos en casa."_

_("Buf… Entonces deberíamos tirar de pociones y ya va a abusar de ellas con Jack. No, en casa no, no podemos usar el giratiempo allí.")_

_-"No, Lauren, lo vamos a hacer con giratiempo, hemos de salir de casa."_

_-"Claro… Si conjuras un Fidelius, ¿deberás salir dos noches?"_

_-"Sí, porque lo haré solo. No podemos estar los dos al descubierto tanto tiempo."_

_-"Entonces déjalo para más adelante. Nos vemos en la Sala."_

_-"¿Cuándo quieres?"_

_-"Cuando quieras tú."_

_("Mañana mismo, entonces. Así tengo margen de giratiempo durante la semana.")_

_-"Mañana. ¿Qué demandamos?"_

_-"Lo que pensamos en un principio y no llegamos a probar, el Espacio de Estudio y Entrenamiento en Hechicería Olvidada. A ver qué sale."_

_-"De acuerdo. Quedamos en la Sala Común de casa como siempre. Ahora tengo el Mapa y puedo controlar a Filch. Luego vamos hasta allí por separado, por el pasadizo del tercero al séptimo."_

_-"Perfecto."_

_Así que ese lunes se acostó a las diez para dormir nueve horas hasta las siete, y el martes, "como he de trasnochar y sé que Lauren no va a quedar con Jack, le pido de nuevo que me acompañe al aula de piano."_

_("Se ha quedado conmigo, anoche debieron estar juntos también, se van a quemar con las pociones. Ya consigo que me salga la canción entera a dos manos, ahora me falta cantarla a la vez. Primero la ensayaré mucho para no tener que estar concentrado en el teclado.")_

_Hasta las once hizo los deberes del día y luego se metió en cama a seguir estudiando. Cuando subieron Jack y Anthony esperó a que sus Lumos se apagaran y apagó el suyo también. Los rastreó hasta que se durmieron y entonces se preparó._

_Se vistió con la ropa que Lauren le regaló, cogió la mochila con el libro de la Magia Roja y el giratiempo y bajó a la Sala. Lauren ya lo esperaba en su rincón, desilusionada. Se sentó y ella apareció y de inmediato volvió a conjurar el hechizo y el Muffliato._

_-"Vaya. He llegado a pensar estos días que no volveríamos a vernos nunca aquí" – dijo él._

_-"Ya. Yo también, y me daba mucha pena."_

_-"¿Sabes que la gente sigue sin sentarse aquí?"_

_-"¿En serio?"_

_-"Sí. Siempre está libre, tanto tu sitio como el mío, porque de día me suelo sentar de frente a la cristalera. Pero ahora se sientan a mi lado y charlan conmigo si les invito a hacerlo."_

_-"Ya eres Jefe de Sly."_

_-"Pues sí, y éste es mi despacho, al alcance de todos. Y todo gracias a ti, preciosa."_

_-"Eres increíble, Severus. Con todo lo que tienes encima y estás mejor que nunca. Ahora sí que te has hecho hombre de golpe."_

_-"Sí, Lauren, he madurado por completo."_

_-"Llegué a pensar que no estarías a la altura y quien no lo estaba era yo."_

_-"No digas eso, Lauren, todos tenemos nuestros altibajos. Te hundiste porque te quedaste sola, yo he tenido mucho apoyo, de lo contrario también lo hubiera hecho. Al día siguiente del follón, cuando apareció la primera noticia en El Profeta, recibí cien abrazos, de toda la gente que vino a entrenar."_

_-"Wooow…"_

_-"Mucha gasolina, Lauren."_

_-"Claro. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?"_

_-"¿Cuántas horas quieres estar?"_

_-"¿Cuánto te llevará enseñarme lo del Patronus?"_

_-"Nada. Veinte minutos."_

_-"Entonces nos llegan dos o tres horas."_

_-"Mejor tres. Me apetece hablar cara a cara."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Como salí de allí a las diez menos cuarto, hemos de esperar aquí un rato. No sabemos qué puede pasar si usamos el giratiempo dentro de la Sala mientras estaba siendo usada para otra función."_

_-"Claro…"_

_-"Complicado. Se lo preguntaré a Albus, a ver si lo sabe."_

_-"Claro, hazlo."_

_-"Aprovechamos para hablar de un tema que me apremia."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"He visto que te ha llegado carta esta mañana. ¿De tus padres?"_

_-"Sí."_

_"__No quiere hablar del tema, pero yo sí."_

_-"Cuéntame las noticias."_

_Lauren respiró profundamente. "Malas."_

_-"Empiezo por el principio."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Malfoy entendió toda la maniobra en cuanto le llegó la lechuza herida."_

_-"Genial, como esperaba."_

_Lauren volvió a respirar._

_-"Y eso le dio tiempo a prepararse para lo que ocurrió al día siguiente. Dame la mano."_

_"__Buf…" Sev se la dio, y Lauren se la apretó._

_-"No sé si sabes que Voldemort convoca a los marcados haciéndoles arder la Marca."_

_-"No, no lo sabía."_

_Lauren volvió a respirar._

_-"En cuanto Bellatrix leyó la noticia el domingo por la mañana acudió a él fuera de sí, para que hiciera responder a Malfoy de semejante metedura de pata, de haber confiado en ti."_

_Sev comenzó a temblar y pasaron a hablar de viva voz._

_-Buf… Ya espero lo que viene._

_-Tranquilo. Tú estás seguro._

_-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?_

_-"Convocó una reunión de la cúpula e intentó leer a Malfoy, no encontrando nada comprometedor."_

_-Uf… Menos mal._

_-"Claro, dio tiempo a que mis padres lo instruyeran en el engaño, inventando recuerdos falsos sobre ti que sustituyeran lo que estaba ocluyendo."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_Lauren le apretó la mano más fuerte. "Uyuyuy…"_

_-"Pero Bellatrix no se conformó con eso, y Voldemort y ella lo torturaron."_

_-¡No!_

_Lauren negó con la cabeza._

_-Él se lo buscó, Severus – vehemente – Él sí sabía dónde se metía. Pensaba que por tener un alto puesto nunca se vería rebajado a eso. No te preocupes, resistió y no lo descubrieron._

_-Lucius…_

_-Consiguió engañarlos. No lo han destituido._

_-Ya estoy derrotado._

_-Pues no lo estés, porque son buenas noticias. Él está al cargo de las represalias contra ti, lo ha puesto a pagar sus errores._

_-Pero si no consigue hacer nada contra mí, volverá a torturarlo o mandará a otro, incluso a Bellatrix._

_-No, Bellatrix no lo hará, Malfoy la leyó, se siente despechada – acabó con una sonrisa satisfecha._

_"__Cómo puede sentirse satisfecha de algo así. Lauren tiene un punto sicópata."_

_-¿La leyó mientras lo torturaban? – muy agobiado._

_-Sí – seguía sonriendo._

_-Buaaah… Ya no me apetece hacer nada más, quiero irme a la cama._

_Lauren volvió a ponerse seria._

_-Venga, Severus, no vas a poder dormir. Terminamos con esto, nos olvidamos y hacemos cosas bonitas._

_-¿Qué más hay?_

_-"La primera medida que han tomado es averiguar tu dirección. Pero en ese aspecto estás doblemente cubierto, por Albus y por Malfoy."_

_-"¿Y si se enteran de lo de San Mungo?"_

_-"Malfoy los obliviará" – totalmente en calma._

_-"¿Y si ponen a otro en su lugar a controlar a los espías?"_

_-"No tienen a nadie más con su influencia en el Ministerio, no pueden prescindir de él. Pasará el nubarrón, pronto dejarán de preocuparse por ti, ha sido un arrebato de Bellatrix. Voldemort no te da ninguna importancia, para él eres insignificante, un chico de dieciséis años" – haciendo un gesto de desdén – "Lo de siempre, está muy confiado, te menosprecia. Además, piensa que en cualquier momento podrías cambiar de nuevo de bando."_

_"__Entonces me propondrá unirme a la salida de Hogwarts."_

_-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – alterado._

_-Porque Malfoy también lo leyó a él – riendo._

_"__Lauren es sicópata."_

_-¿También? – muy agobiado._

_Lauren volvió a ponerse seria y respiró profundamente._

_-Ya te dije que Malfoy ahora quiere destruirlo. Hará todo lo que esté en su mano y sabe que tú eres parte esencial en ello. Él te conoce bien, él no te menosprecia, todo lo contrario. Te protegerá a toda costa y hará todo lo posible por mantenerse a salvo para poder seguir haciéndolo. Cuando se calmen los ánimos hará que se olviden de ti. Le restará importancia al asunto, y mientras tanto, nos mantendrá informados de todo a través de mis padres._

_-¿Le han dicho que estamos al tanto?_

_-No._

_-Entonces no sabe que sé que me está protegiendo._

_-No con seguridad, pero imagina que sí, por cómo te mandó la carta, atada a la lechuza._

_-Quiero escribirle para darle las gracias._

_-No, Severus, no lo hagas. Es peligroso para los dos._

_-Jo… Lo han torturado por mí._

_-No, Severus – negando vehemente – Lo han torturado por ser mortífago, como te hubieran hecho a ti de seguir el camino que él te marcó. Se ha llevado lo que le tocaba._

_"__Toda la razón. Si hubiera seguido sus pasos, ahora estaría sometido a Bellatrix." Sev respiró hondamente y se calmó._

_-"¿Y Narcisa?"_

_-"Resistiendo lo que le echen. Su hermana ha torturado a su marido y le toca disimular."_

_-Buah… Vaya tela._

_-"Por suerte tiene otra hermana, Andrómeda, traidora a la sangre, casada con un muggle."_

_-"Vaya, eso no lo sabía."_

_-"Claro, porque es una vergüenza para la familia, como Black. Es la mediana. La van a enseñar también a ocluir y le podrán revelar su secreto, tendrán más apoyo. ¿Te cuento algo bonito sobre ellos?"_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Ya conjuran Patronus los dos."_

_-"Vaya… Un flaco consuelo."_

_-"No, es muy importante, se han redimido. Según mis padres, Malfoy está desconocido. Nada que ver con cómo lo vieron en Semana Santa, derrumbado y cobarde, le ha echado un coraje increíble. Ser capaz de leer al tiempo que te cosen a Crucios es una hazaña descomunal, por eso me sentía satisfecha, no porque me hiciera gracia. Él también se ha hecho hombre en un mes."_

_"__Otro que se ha vuelto Gryff, parece una plaga."_

_-"Buf… Y todo por mí."_

_-"Pues sí, Severus, destinado a cambiar vidas a mejor. Vamos a dejar el tema, no he debido contarte nada. Quería tranquilizarte, no hacerte sentir culpable, tú no has tenido culpa de nada."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé, Lauren, pero no puedo evitar sufrir si alguien está pasando un trago así por mí."_

_-"Lo entiendo, y perdóname por reír. Para mí significa un gran triunfo ante Voldemort, y también para Lucius. Estaba muy orgulloso de haber sido capaz de hacer algo así, ha encontrado su cometido en la vida. Ya forma parte esencial del gran equipo que somos."_

_-"Ya te digo que esencial. Me va a librar de la persecución."_

_-"Eso esperamos."_

_Sev suspiró._

_-"Está bien. ¿Cómo se han tomado tus padres las noticias?"_

_-"Están encantados, muy esperanzados."_

_-"No les has contado nada de los horrocruxes, ¿verdad?"_

_-"Por supuesto que no. Y no lo pienso hacer mientras pueda evitarlo."_

_-"Claro, has hecho bien. Si a mí me sucediera algo, quedas a cargo del anillo."_

_-"Por supuesto, Severus, pero no va a pasarte nada."_

_-"Albus ya debe olerse que alguien más sabe dónde está. No ha vuelto a mencionarme el tema desde el martes, ni me ha hecho testar."_

_-"Claro, debe pensar que Jack también lo sabe. Sería a través de él como me pondría en contacto con Albus, sin mencionarle, por supuesto, lo que es el anillo."_

_-"Bien pensado, Lauren, pero hay una opción mejor."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"Que lo destruyas tú misma."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Albus sabe controlar el fuego maligno. Yo ni siquiera he intentado conjurarlo nunca, pero en el Fidelius tengo un libro en el que aparece. En la próxima sesión podríamos dedicarnos a aprender."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Así tendremos la seguridad de que será destruido sin que Albus llegue a tocarlo si a mí me pasara algo. Debemos protegerlo también a él a toda costa."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Iré por el libro la noche que vaya a conjurar el Fidelius."_

_-"Genial."_

_-"He escrito una nueva lista de demandas para Albus. ¿La vemos?"_

_-"Claro."_

_Sev la sacó del bolsillo de la guerrera._

**_DEMANDAS_**

**_-Que Slughorn resista en el puesto de profesor de Pociones hasta que Lily tenga la edad suficiente para sustituirle._**

_-"Maravilloso, Severus. Viviríais los dos en Hogwarts y cerca de él mientras os formáis."_

_-"Claro. Debo protegerla a toda costa."_

**_-Que los alumnos de séptimo que se gradúan este año y quieran continuar entrenando, puedan seguir acudiendo al colegio, y también a ellos se les instruya en Oclumancia,Magias Ancestrales y Magia Oscura._**

_-"Maravilloso, Severus. Porque no sabemos siquiera cuánto tiempo nos queda para que se desate la guerra, puede ser cuestión de meses. Deben ser los primeros en ser instruidos. Se me ocurre algo más al hilo de esto."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"Que también puedan hacerlo los aurores ya formados."_

_-"¡Claro!"_

_-"Pero va a ser muchísimo trabajo, en especial para ti."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Lauren, pero no me importa, quiero salvar vidas a toda costa. Y se me acaba de ocurrir la manera de ponernos en contacto con los aurores."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"El tío de Jack."_

_-"Claro, muy buena idea. En él se puede confiar, él fue quien les animaba a aprender Artes Mentales. Sabrá juzgar a quién conviene comunicárselo y a quién no."_

_"__Qué bien funcionamos planificando juntos. Cuando nos vinculemos va a ser fantástico, dos mentes pensando como una sola." Sev apuntó también lo de los aurores._

_-"Necesitaremos ampliar el espacio de entrenamiento."_

_-"Por supuesto, pero no habrá problema, Albus lo hará. Y también las dependencias necesarias para instruir en Artes Mentales y vincular."_

_-"Sí, de eso ya estuvimos hablando. Pensaba hacerlo en verano."_

_-"Hará todo en verano, claro, con más tiempo."_

_Sev apuntó también lo de ampliar el espacio de entrenamiento, indicado con un asterisco al final de la lista._

_-"¿Seguimos?"_

_-"Sigamos."_

**_-Que se permita a los alumnos sentarse mezclados en el Comedor o en clases._**

_-"Maravilloso."_

_-"Ahora, en los entrenamientos, están comenzando a forjarse relaciones estrechas entre personas de casas diferentes, y hay que fomentarlas."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

**_-Que se libere a los elfos y se les permita elegir trabajar o no hacerlo, y los que así lo decidan, cobren un sueldo._**

_-"Buf… Eso va a ser imposible, los elfos quieren ser esclavos. Mis padres ya lo intentaron con los nuestros" – dijo ella._

_-"Pero quizá haya alguno que sí quiera. Hay que darles la oportunidad."_

_-"Claro. Pues propónselo. Por intentarlo, que no sea."_

**_-Cambiar los menús por comida de mejor calidad y más sana._**

_-"Buenísima idea, pero difícil. Habrá que enseñar a cocinarla a los elfos."_

_-"Ya."_

_-"Propónselo de todas formas, se os ocurrirá la manera."_

_-"¿En San Mungo también cocinan elfos?"_

_-"No lo sé."_

_-"Allí los menús están adaptados a cada enfermo."_

_-"Claro, como en los hospitales muggles."_

_-"Lo consultaré con Damocles en verano."_

_-"Buena idea."_

**_-Instalar electricidad en el castillo._**

_-"Buaaah… Severus. Eso sí sería una revolución."_

_-"Ya, pero muy difícil y costoso."_

_-"Sí, pero quizá con los años se consiga. Hay que empezar a pelearlo desde ya. Al menos darle la idea a Albus."_

_-"Por si no sobrevivo."_

_-"Vamos, Severus, sí lo vas a hacer. Estás destinado a hacer mucho bien, serías una pérdida irremplazable."_

_-"Muchos buenos mueren jóvenes precisamente por serlo."_

_-"Ya."_

**_-Que se nos permita bañarnos en el Lago._**

_-"Wow… Sería genial."_

_-"No sé nadar, y este verano voy a ir con Lily de vacaciones a la playa."_

_-"Claro… Yo podría enseñarte, pero no pueden vernos juntos."_

_-"Vaya, qué pena. ¿Y si demandamos el Lago en la Sala?"_

_-"Claro… Si aparece el Bosque también aparecerá el Lago. Y ahora amanece muy temprano, podríamos aprovechar esas horas de luz. Pediré a mis padres que me envíen un traje de baño."_

_-"Genial."_

_"__Buah… Qué bien lo vamos a pasar."_

_-"Se aprende rápido. En un par de días lo consigues."_

_-"¿En serio?"_

_-"Sí. Y luego ya podrías hacerlo cuando quisieras tú solo."_

_"__Wow… Sería genial hacerlo todos los días de madrugada, de siete a siete y media, por ejemplo, en el Lago de la Sala o en el propio Lago. Hacer ejercicio físico todos los días, no sólo en los entrenamientos."_

_-"Cuántos planes, Lauren, no me va a dar la vida para todo. El otro día pensé en hacer un horrocrux con el primer mortífago que mate."_

_-"Pues no es mala idea, merecería la pena que tú fueras inmortal."_

_-"¿Verdad que sí?"_

_-"Yo también lo haría para estar contigo para siempre."_

_"__Si le propusiera esto a Lily, pondría el grito en el cielo. Cómo nos parecemos Lauren y yo."_

_-"Bueno, podemos ir pensando en ponernos en marcha."_

_Sev sacó el Mapa y lo desplegó._

_-"¡Vaya pasada!" – exclamó Lauren._

_-"El Mapa del Merodeador. Esto no es nada, ahora no se ve a nadie, están todos durmiendo. Deberías verlo con la gente."_

_-"¿El Mapa del Merodeador?"_

_-"Así se llaman a sí mismos los Gryff que me atacaban. Los merodeadores."_

_-"Ya, por lo de la exploración del castillo."_

_-"Seguramente. Y lo protegían con hechizos muy ingeniosos."_

_Se lo contó._

_-"Tienes que ayudarme a pensar en alguna frase que esté a la altura para protegerlo. No puedo ser menos que ellos."_

_-"Nunca lo serías, Severus, vales más que cincuenta como ellos. Pero lo pensaré, por supuesto."_

_Lo observaron._

_-"Los cinco maléficos están en sus camas" – dijo Sev._

_-"Tú y yo no aparecemos."_

_-"Porque estamos desilusionados."_

_-"¿Dónde vas a conjurar el Fidelius?"_

_Sev se lo señaló._

_-"En el quinto, aquí. Hay un pasadizo desde el segundo. ¿Lo ves?"_

_Se lo indicó también._

_-"Sí. Ya lo visualizo."_

_-"Es más seguro que ir a la Sala. Cuando no necesitemos un espacio especial para practicar algo, podemos encontrarnos allí."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Pediré a Remus que confeccione otro Mapa, para ti. Que aproveche el croquis del que dejaron a medio hacer."_

_-"¿Y no sospechará?"_

_-"Le diré que es para Jack."_

_-"¿Y cuando hable con él?"_

_-"Que le diga que lo tiene, Jack está en tu secreto."_

_-"Claro."_

_"__Aunque quizá ella prefiera no meter a Jack por medio, porque puede imaginarse que lo necesita para salir de noche conmigo. Bueno, que haga él algún sacrificio también. Yo le he dejado el espacio del dormitorio, las pociones, y a Lauren enterita para él."_

_-"Filch es muy fácil de localizar de noche. El único que se mueve."_

_-"Sí, ya lo veo. Está en el segundo."_

_-"Y alejándose de las escaleras. Vete ya, llévate el Mapa y me esperas en la Sala."_

_-"No. Quédatelo tú."_

_-"No, Lauren. Sería más grave que te pillara a ti que a mí, a mí no me van a castigar. Y si te pilla a ti, Albus podría tener una excusa para citarte. Venga, vete."_

_Lauren replegó el Mapa de modo que siguiera viendo el segundo piso donde andaba Filch y se marchó._


	13. 13 Bajo las estrellas

**Bajo las estrellas**

_Sev esperó diez minutos para dar tiempo a Lauren a llegar a la Sala y después fue hasta allí también. "Voy por las escaleras en lugar de por el pasadizo, pues si Filch acaba de patrullar el segundo puede haber subido al tercero a continuación." Así que pasó por delante de la puerta Gryff. "Ahí dentro está mi amor. Qué bien, mañana la veré en Pociones."_

_Llegó ante el retrato de Barnabás, demandó y entró. Lauren lo esperaba junto a la puerta con el Lumos encendido._

_-"¿Has explorado?"_

_-"No, Severus, primero el giratiempo."_

_-"Estamos al aire libre."_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Tres horas entonces?"_

_-"Es casi la una. Si retrocedemos hasta las diez sólo vamos a tener una hora de tiempo. Deberíamos dormir nueve."_

_"__No puedo venir a tocar el piano el mismo día que quede con Lauren, al menos hasta que sepamos qué pasa con la Sala y el giratiempo. Vaya fastidio."_

_-"Tienes razón, pero no podemos echar más atrás, recuerda que he estado aquí hasta las diez menos cuarto."_

_-"Es cierto, qué pena."_

_"__Le apetece un montón estar conmigo a pesar de haber estado con Jack."_

_-"Bueno, si hoy dormimos un poco menos, tampoco pasa nada, ya recuperaremos mañana."_

_-"Venga, pues dale."_

_Pasó la cadena en torno al cuello de ambos y dio tres vueltas al mecanismo. Se hizo de día._

_-Wooow… Estamos en un bosque – dijo Lauren._

_-Claro, entrenamiento en Magias Ancestrales, la Magia Druida. Y seguro que hay río, lago, manantial, cueva, orilla del mar y todos los espacios naturales mágicos._

_-Vaya que sí._

_-Hay un camino, ¿lo seguimos?_

_-Claro._

_Se adentraron en el bosque por el camino, y en efecto, al poco tiempo cruzaron por un puente un estrecho río, a la orilla del cual discurría otro camino, con postes indicadores hacia el curso bajo y alto._

_-"Escritos en gaélico antiguo como los hechizos del libro de Magia Druida y en otros idiomas desconocidos" – dijo Sev._

_En la dirección que estaban siguiendo, otro poste indicador._

_-"Éste está en más idiomas todavía, deben ser los de todas las magias benéficas de distintas culturas" – dijo Sev – "Está en rúnico también."_

_-"Sí, pone 'Refugio'."_

_-"Un espacio cerrado. ¿Vamos hasta allí? Espero que no esté muy lejos."_

_-"No creo que lo esté. Vamos."_

_A los pocos minutos llegaron a un amplio claro, en el que se alzaba una hermosa casa de piedra de dos plantas y buen tamaño. Junto a ella había un pozo y al otro lado dos cubículos. Fueron hasta ellos, los abrieron._

_-"Una letrina y una ducha rudimentaria2 – dijo Sev._

_-"Claro, como antiguamente. No hay cuarto de baño en la casa."_

_Entraron en la casa. La primera estancia era un amplísimo espacio con el suelo y las paredes también de piedra, y una chimenea en lo que sería aproximadamente el centro de la casa. Una puerta de madera a la izquierda y un pasillo a la derecha. Junto a la chimenea, había apiladas numerosas pieles animales._

_-"Una sala comunitaria para realizar rituales. La iluminación no es muy buena, las ventanas son pequeñas" – dijo Sev._

_-"Antes se construía así, para evitar la pérdida de calor. Las pieles deben ser para sentarse en ellas sobre el suelo."_

_-"Claro. Miremos la estancia de la puerta."_

_La abrieron. Era otra sala, no tan grande como la anterior, también con chimenea, mesas y asientos._

_-"La sala de estar" – dijo Sev._

_-"Sí."_

_-"Vayamos al pasillo."_

_Fueron, ventanas a la derecha y una puerta a la izquierda. Entraron. Una amplísima cocina con una gran mesa al centro y también chimenea._

_-"Para comer todos juntos, pero hay que cocinar al fuego" – dijo Sev._

_-"Claro, como antiguamente."_

_-"Pero siempre podremos convocar frascos para preparar pociones."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_Volvieron a salir y recorrieron el pasillo hasta el fondo. A la izquierda, subía una escalera de madera iluminada por una ventana a la derecha. Subieron. De nuevo girando a la izquierda, otro pasillo que se abría hacia el frente de la casa, iluminado por una ventana al fondo y con el suelo de madera, con numerosas puertas a ambos lados._

_-"Los dormitorios" – dijo Sev._

_Abrieron las puertas, en casi todos ellos había amplias y sólidas camas de madera, algunas incluso suficientes para tres o cuatro personas, otras para dos y otros con camas individuales._

_-"Ya sabes, las Magias Ancestrales, contrarias a la monogamia" – dijo él._

_"__A ver si vamos aprendiendo todos."_

_-"Vaya que sí. Y la sala comunitaria también es apta para orgías."_

_-"Desde luego. Aquelarres."_

_En dos de las estancias, más pequeñas, por donde pasaban las chimeneas que subían desde la planta baja, había bañeras de madera, suficientes para dos, tres y cuatro personas._

_-"Está todo perfectamente distribuido y pensado para aprovechar la luz y el calor al máximo" – dijo Sev._

_-"Desde luego. Antes se construía con cabeza."_

_-"¿Nos instalamos en la sala de estar o prefieres seguir explorando el bosque el rato que queda de luz?"_

_-"No, vamos abajo. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, con más tiempo."_

_"__Hemos de aprovechar también algún fin de semana, con cinco horas por delante de giratiempo y de día."_

_-"Si hay cueva podremos realizar aquí tu ritual y el conjunto, ya no hará falta que Jack te lleve a ningún sitio."_

_-"Vaya, cierto. Qué bien."_

_"__Satisfecha de poder hacerlo conmigo, no le importa no hacerlo con él." Volvieron a la sala de estar y descubrieron que había una estantería con todos los libros de Magias Benéficas que había en la Sala de Menesteres._

_-"Wooow…"_

_-"Claro. Espacio de estudio y entrenamiento."_

_También había un mapa en una de las paredes. Se acercaron a mirarlo._

_-"Es un mapa del espacio al completo."_

_Lo observaron. Según la leyenda, estaban señalados en distintos colores los lugares significativos para cada Magia Ancestral._

_-"Wow… Vaya filón" – dijo él._

_-"Es como para pasarse un mes entero aquí dentro. "_

_-"Ya te digo, si no fuera por la comida."_

_-"Claro, pero piensa que en aquella época se surtían de lo que daba la tierra."_

_-"Por supuesto. Fíjate, hay huertos también, y debe haber caza en el bosque, se podría vivir aquí. ¿Nos quedamos para siempre?"_

_-"Dan ganas, ¿verdad?"_

_-"Pues sí. Una vida apacible, en mitad de la Naturaleza. Vamos por Lily y Jack y nos encerramos aquí."_

_-"Sería genial, pero no nos lo podemos permitir. El destino del mundo mágico está en nuestras manos."_

_"__Qué ganas de mandar todo a tomar viento fresco, pero tiene razón, si no vencemos a Voldemort, Hogwarts también caería y la Sala con él. Estaríamos encerrados y no podemos dejar colgados a todo el resto de gente que nos ama y depende de nosotros."_

_-"Ya lo sé Lauren, estaba bromeando."_

_"__Mentira, lo decía muy en serio."_

_-"¿Nos ponemos con el Patronus?" – preguntó Sev._

_-"Vale."_

_-"Entonces mejor salgamos al espacio amplio."_

_-"Genial."_

_Salieron, Sev enseñó a Lauren a realizar el Patronus parlante. "Me pregunto si cambió su recuerdo el quince de mayo y cuál era antes. Pero si no me cuenta nada por sí misma prefiero no preguntarle, a mí tampoco me gustaría contarle cuál es el mío, pues es muy comprometido con Lily." Les llevó un cuarto de hora._

_-"Perfecto. Ahora voy a salir al bosque y me lo mandas, espera unos minutos."_

_-"Vale."_

_Sev salió y se adentró por otro camino que salía del claro, que a su vez tenía un poste indicador en varios idiomas desconocidos, incluido gaélico antiguo. "Ya anochece." A los cinco minutos llegó una refulgente pantera a la carrera, que le dijo, con la voz de Lauren._

_-He pensado que dentro de un rato podríamos echar atrás de nuevo con el giratiempo y dormir aquí. ¿Qué te parece?_

_"__Qué mona. Ha esperado a preguntármelo cuando no estamos juntos." Le mandó el suyo con este mensaje._

_-Genial, Lauren. Es más seguro volver a casa a primera hora de la mañana, cuando Filch ya no patrulla._

_"__Dándole una razón de seguridad y no la verdadera, que me muero de ganas de dormir con ella, para no comprometerla a nada. Voy a esperar a ver si me responde." Esperó un minuto. "No lo hace. Voy a volver."_

_Volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando llegó a la casa ya estaban encendidas un par de teas del espacio amplio y Lauren no estaba allí. "Ya se ha metido en la sala de estar y debe estar con los libros. No va a decirme nada más del asunto hasta que llegue el momento. Tiene que pensar, siempre dándole vueltas."_

_Entró a la sala de estar. "En efecto, está sentada a la mesa con el libro de la Magia Roja ante ella, sin abrir, a la luz de dos velas."_

_-"¿Por qué no has empezado?"_

_-"Te estaba esperando. Tú controlas más de Runas que yo."_

_"__Excusas." Se sentó a su lado._

_-"¿Comenzamos por el principio o vamos al grano?"_

_-"¿A qué te refieres con ir al grano?"_

_-"Me interesa ante todo el Vínculo como Pareja y la Unión de las Almas. Me gustaría poder contárselo a Lily mañana en Pociones."_

_"__Y que tú también te enteres de qué va."_

_-"Ya."_

_"__Se ha quedado sin palabras. Comprometedor."_

_-"Pero si tú quieres mirar otra cosa, podemos hacerlo. Tenemos dos libros."_

_Ella lo pensó un minuto, mientras Sev ya buscaba el capítulo del Vínculo como Pareja. Cuando lo encontró la esperó, con el libro abierto por el comienzo._

_-"Está bien, estudiemos esto hoy."_

_Leyeron juntos. "El conjuro es precioso. Formo un Todo contigo. Me muestro ante ti tal como soy y te antepongo a mi propia seguridad y felicidad. Con ello protejo tu vida, la mía y la de todos aquellos a quienes amamos._

_Parece inspirado en la carta que le escribí, debe estar pensándolo ahora mismo. Sí es cierto que necesita ayuda con el rúnico, pero sólo me comenta sobre eso, nada sobre lo que dice el texto. A mí también se me escapa alguna palabra, aunque la saco por el contexto. Estaría bien traer un diccionario de la Biblioteca y en verano comprar uno en Diagon para que quede aquí._

_La implicación mental del Vínculo como Pareja es más profunda que la del Vínculo como Comunidad. Si te vinculas como Pareja, al conectar las mentes no es posible ocluir los sentimientos. Vaya, vaya, comprometido. Con Lily no habrá problema, pero quizá con Lauren sí y no quiera hacerlo. Bueno, en ese caso siempre podremos vincularnos como Comunidad._

_Además, debe realizarse completamente desnudos y abrazados, aunque Albus les dijo a los Gryff que el de Comunidad también se hacía así y a todos nos salió igualmente tomándonos de las manos y juntando las cabezas. Quizá éste también resulte, aunque lo dudo._

_Lo del Rastreo y el escudo es igual que en el de Comunidad. Es necesario haberse vinculado como Pareja para poder realizar la Unión de las Almas y para hacerlo como Familia con los hijos que tengas o con los niños que adoptes. Tiene su lógica, la pareja debe estar unida por el bien de los hijos._

_El Vínculo se rompe si cualquiera de ambos deja de confiar en el otro, eso Albus no nos lo contó, pero puede restablecerse si lo vuelve a hacer, instantáneamente, de modo que alguien que se vea en peligro, si recupera la confianza, obtendrá ayuda inmediata. Debe ocurrir lo mismo con el de Comunidad. Cuando acabemos lo miramos." Acabaron. _

_-"¿Qué te ha parecido?" – le preguntó él._

_-"Es muy similar al de Comunidad."_

_"__No me va a hablar de las diferencias, tiene que pensarlo."_

_-"Quiero comprobar si el Vínculo de Comunidad también se rompe y se restablece."_

_Sev buscó en el índice, la página y el párrafo en el que venía. Leyeron._

_-"También se rompe" – dijo Sev._

_-"Tiene su lógica. Si dejas de sentir lo que expresas en el conjuro la magia desaparece."_

_-"Lo bueno es que si vuelves a sentirlo se restablece de inmediato."_

_-"Cierto."_

_-"Puedes volver a rastrear y ser rastreado por cualquiera con quien hayas creado ese Vínculo y que lo siga sintiendo por ti. Es un gran seguro de vida."_

_-"Vaya que sí."_

_"__Apenas habla, ya está dándole vueltas."_

_-"¿Te apetece mirar la Unión de las Almas o lo dejamos por hoy?"_

_-"Tú querías, ¿no? Para contárselo a Lily."_

_-"Claro. Yo lo voy a hacer igualmente."_

_-"Pues vamos a verlo, anda."_

_"__Para tener más material para darle vueltas al tema. A este paso no se va a sacar el TIMO de Defensa."_

_-"Como quieras, Lauren."_

_Sev buscó el capítulo y comenzaron a leer. "La Pareja debe estar vinculada previamente. Hay que guardar un período de abstinencia de una luna completa de toda relación sexual, incluso la solitaria, antes de realizarla. Buf… Qué complicado. Un mes entero sin hacerlo con lo estrecha que es Lily. Muy difícil para mí._

_Y no sólo eso, también se debe purificar cuerpo y alma de todo exceso, al igual que durante todo el rito de iniciación, moderarse en la comida, no probar alcohol ni otras drogas en absoluto, y a poder ser, ayunar los tres días previos a realizar el rito. Buah… Tres días sin comer._

_Vaya, realizarlo en cada fase lunar tiene un significado distinto, para una primera vez para ambos amantes o uno de ellos es más apropiada la luna nueva, la creciente si la relación está en fase de construcción y el plenilunio para relaciones totalmente consolidadas. La luna decreciente sólo es apropiada para amantes en el declive de su vida. Y es mejor realizarlo en la fase exacta._

_También tienen significado los eclipses, ya me lo dijo mi madre con lo del beso bajo la luna roja. Un eclipse parcial de luna augura relaciones incompletas, que nunca alcanzarán su plenitud, si es total es propicio, por la alineación perfecta de los tres astros, pero si la luna está teñida de rojo es de esperar graves dificultades. He de consultar el significado de los primeros besos también, a ver si se corresponden. Cuando acabemos el apartado._

_Los eclipses de sol también tienen importancia. Nunca debe realizarse bajo un eclipse parcial, pero el anular y el total son altamente propicios, mejor el anular, pero debe hacerse en el instante exacto. En todos los casos, es mejor realizarlo al aire libre, bajo los astros en cuestión, tanto de día como de noche."_

_-"¿Has acabado con el apartado?"_

_-"No, espera un poco."_

_-"Vale, avísame cuando acabes, he de consultar algo."_

_Lauren acabó y Sev buscó en el índice los primeros besos, la página y el apartado que hablaba de las fases lunares._

_"__En efecto, se corresponde. Comienzo propicio pero con graves dificultades con Lily. Y con Lauren en decreciente, no apropiado para un comienzo y fuera de fase además, pues fue día y medio después de la luna llena, y lo mismo con Audrey, dos días después. Lauren no lee esto conmigo, ya está dándole vueltas al tema."_

_-"Ya está, podemos seguir."_

_-"¿Se corresponden los significados de los primeros besos?"_

_"__Ya se ha agobiado, voy a tranquilizarla."_

_-"Sí, Lauren, pero no le des importancia a eso. Ya viste que con la Magia Druida no afectaban en absoluto las fases lunares. Es superstición."_

_"__Mentira. Porque con Lily lo ha clavado, y las fases lunares están en sintonía con los ciclos femeninos, que tienen mucho que ver con las relaciones físicas. A ver si me cree, porque si yo lo he mirado, por algo ha sido."_

_-"El momento propicio debe ser el adecuado en la vida de ambas personas y para nosotros lo fue, justo una hora antes de mi nueva fecha de nacimiento" – continuó él._

_"__Me sonríe, la he tranquilizado. Qué delicada es, con nada se viene abajo." Volvieron al capítulo de la Unión._

_"__La receta de la poción, con la descripción detallada de cada ingrediente y dónde localizarlos. Quizá puedan obtenerse en este mismo bosque. Esto lo dejo para copiarlo completo en casa del libro que tengo."_

_-"¿Nos saltamos todo esto, que es muy largo y por el momento no nos sirve de nada?"_

_-"Claro."_

_"__Le hubiera ido bien que yo lo leyera, para tener tiempo de comerse la cabeza. El rito mujer-hombre, desde luego, también existe mujer con mujer y hombre con hombre, eso no venía en el Compendio de Defensa, no dejaron incluirlo a la autora. _

_La pócima debe prepararse a la vez por los dos amantes, como ya dice el libro de endemismos, en absoluta soledad y silencio. Se debe comenzar a preparar tres horas antes del momento, pues la elaboración lleva dos horas y necesita otra de reposo._

_Durante el reposo los amantes deben dedicarse a juegos sexuales sin llegar hasta el final. Buf… Una hora de juegos después de un mes sin hacerlo, qué complicado, me dedicaré a Lily. La poción se ingiere directamente del propio recipiente en que ha sido elaborada y debe beberse trago a trago alternativamente por ambos, ofreciéndosela uno a otro mutuamente. Bueno, con esto da tiempo a relajarse un rato antes del momento clave._

_La postura en la que realizar el acto sexual es indiferente siempre que sea frente a frente, pues deben mirarse a los ojos en todo momento. Se deja a elección de la pareja, pues es primordial que éste sea completo y ambos amantes lleguen al clímax a un tiempo. Lo dicho, voy a tener que contenerme un montón._

_El primer conjuro se invoca justo antes de penetrar y es distinto para hombre y mujer y también cambia si es una primera vez para ambos, para sólo uno de ellos, la primera vez como pareja aunque ninguno sea virgen y ocasiones sucesivas. No se pronuncia en voz alta, sólo se invoca con la mente, ocluyéndolo, pues deben estar vinculados sin interrupción durante todo el rito y al ser distinto para ambos se molestarían uno a otro._

_El segundo conjuro también cambia en los distintos casos y debe ser invocado tras el primer embate completo, que debe ser realizado de una sola vez. También mentalmente._

_La duración del acto es indiferente, al gusto de los amantes, y pueden cambiar de posición si lo desean, pero sin separarse. Complicado también._

_El tercer conjuro es el mismo para ambos y en todos los casos y se invoca al llegar al clímax, puede pronunciarse a la vez en voz alta o con la mente sin ocluir, con el fin de no interferir en el placer de ambos._

_Los amantes deben permanecer unidos el tiempo suficiente tras el acto, para que se haga efectiva la Unión. A ver, a ver…_

_La Unión de las Almas consiste en el conocimiento completo del alma del otro amante, todos sus recuerdos, vivencias, pensamientos y sentimientos hasta el momento en que se realiza, sin posibilidad alguna de oclusión de los mismos. Buaaah… Lily se enterará de todo mi pasado, mi mísera infancia y también de lo de los horrocruxes y de lo de Audrey. Ya no sé si lo quiero hacer, pero qué excusa ponerle. Que no hemos encontrado los ingredientes, por ejemplo._

_Poderes que otorga. Conocimiento profundo y aceptación incondicional del alma del amante. Estrecha unión de por vida, de tal modo que el Vínculo se mantiene aunque cualquiera de ambos lo intente romper. El otro sería capaz de rastrearlo y protegerlo por sí mismo, sin necesidad de que quien lo haya roto contribuya a ello._

_La Unión más poderosa se consigue si es la primera vez para ambos amantes. La siguiente en poder es la primera para uno de ellos, así es como se solían realizar los ritos de iniciación, alguien más mayor y experimentado que instruía a un joven. Podría valer para Lauren y para mí, si no estuviera Lily por delante. La sucesiva es la primera juntos aunque ninguno de ambos sea virgen y la menos poderosa si ya han realizado el acto juntos previamente._

_La Unión se puede seguir renovando en momentos posteriores de la vida, lo que contribuye a reforzar los lazos. Es aconsejable realizarla al menos una vez cada tres años o en momentos cumbre, como tras el nacimiento de un hijo._

_Hay que hacerlo. Podré seguir protegiendo a Lily de por vida, aunque ella se desligue de mí. Pero no esperaré a que se entere de todo en ese momento. Se lo iré contando con calma."_

_Esperó a que Lauren terminara de leer. "Ahora ya no me ha preguntado ninguna palabra. Espero que le haya quedado todo claro."_

_-"¿Qué te ha parecido?"_

_-"¿Lo vas a hacer con Lily?"_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Se enterará de lo de los horrocruxes."_

_-"Se lo iré contando poco a poco. Mi primer cometido en la vida es que ella no muera, aunque me abandone."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Y el segundo que no lo hagas tú. Así que también lo haré contigo en cuanto lo haya hecho con ella y tú quieras."_

_"__Ha apartado la mirada y no me responde, no es de decisiones rápidas. Algo en lo que hemos dejado de parecernos, yo sí lo soy. Tengo mucho más claro lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer para lograrlo."_

_-"Son las once y media, para nosotros las dos y media. ¿Cómo andas de cansancio?"_

_-"Aguanto un rato todavía si quieres hacer algo más."_

_"__Tiempo para pensar si va a dormir o no conmigo, voy a dárselo. Practicando reconocimiento de oclusión no ha de realizar ningún esfuerzo. Sólo yo, leyéndola."_

_-"De acuerdo. Explícame entonces cómo se reconoce la oclusión."_

_Lauren lo hizo. "Hay que atravesar todas las capas mentales, hasta la más profunda, buscando el escondite mental que el oclumante emplea para esconder sus pensamientos. No lo voy a conseguir ni hoy ni mañana ni dentro de un año, pero estoy constantemente rodeado de oclumantes, puedo practicar cuanto quiera con ellos, sin inmiscuirme en los secretos que no ocluyan, pues ahora sé buscar lo que quiero. Quizá para cuando me gradúe ya sea capaz de hacerlo." Practicó media hora con Lauren._

_-"Las doce y cuarto, las tres y cuarto. Yo me voy a la cama, estoy reventado."_

_-"Claro…"_

_"__Todavía no se ha decidido."_

_-"Voy fuera un momento."_

_Salió de la casa. "Qué noche más agradable, se ven las estrellas y no hace nada de frío. Si cojo unas pieles de la sala y unas mantas de una habitación estaría bien dormir al raso. Hotel mil estrellas. Aunque con el giratiempo se hará de nuevo de día, pero estoy tan cansado que voy a dormirme igual. Se lo voy a proponer." Usó la letrina y volvió a la sala de estar._

_-"Lauren, yo voy a coger unas pieles y unas mantas y voy a dormir fuera. ¿Te apuntas?"_

_-"Vaya, qué buena idea. Claro que sí."_

_"__Bien… Pero seguro que duerme con ropa. Yo no."_

_-"Voy por las mantas entonces."_

_-"Genial."_

_"__Voy a coger sólo dos, para meternos los dos bajo las mismas, y de camas pequeñas. Me hago de alcahuete a mí mismo." Subió a las habitaciones y cogió dos mantas de dos de las camas individuales. Cuando bajó Lauren ya lo esperaba con cuatro pieles en los brazos. Ya había apagado las antorchas, ambos llevaban los Lumos en la boca. "Ya debe haber salido también a la letrina."_

_-"Vamos mejor detrás de la casa, para no cruzarnos con nosotros mismos."_

_-"Claro."_

_Salieron, rodearon la casa y descargaron todo junto a la pared._

_-"Las doce y media, las tres y media. Si esperamos un cuarto de hora más podemos retroceder tres y dormir de diez a siete y media. Nueve horas y media de un día de treinta."_

_-"Me parece bien."_

_-"¿Has traído el despertador?"_

_-"Sí, lo llevaba por si las moscas."_

_"__Ya pensaba dormir conmigo desde el principio, qué bien. He de tener mucha paciencia con ella, no forzarla a nada. Ahora me toca ganármela a mí, merecerla, ella se lo ha trabajado durante casi cinco años."_

_-"Vamos a sentarnos un ratito y apagar los Lumos."_

_Se sentaron en el suelo apoyados contra la pared de la casa a un palmo de distancia. "No me habla, sigue pensando. Mejor, me dedico a mirar las estrellas. La fachada da al sur, ésta es la pared norte. La estrella polar y la Osa Menor, debajo la Mayor, y entre ambas, el Dragón._

_Toda la familia Black, menos Narcisa, tienen nombre de estrellas o constelaciones. Bellatrix, Andrómeda, Regulus, Sirius."_

_-"No me lo digas, pero, ¿sabes cuál es el Patronus de Lucius?" – preguntó Sev._

_-"No, no lo sé."_

_-"Si lo averiguas no me lo cuentes. Ya me lo enseñará cuando lo vea."_

_-"Claro."_

_"__He de vincularme también con él en cuanto pueda. Quizá pase todavía mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que pueda aparecerme y vernos en un lugar seguro." Pasó el cuarto de hora. Sev se acercó a Lauren, sacó el giratiempo y le pasó la cadena por el cuello. Giró tres vueltas el mecanismo. Se hizo de día de nuevo._

_"__Voy a esperar que sea ella quien coloque las pieles. Mientras tanto me desvisto." Lauren lo hizo a medio camino de la casa y la linde del bosque. "Las cuatro juntas, bien. Espero que el sol no nos despierte cuando amanezca."_

_Sev llevó y colocó las mantas mientras Lauren se quitaba la guerrera y los pantalones. "Pero no la camiseta. Vaya piernas tiene, largas y bien torneadas, escultural. Es una diosa." Doblaron la ropa para usarla como almohadas. Sev se instaló en su postura, dando la espalda al lado de Lauren. Ella también se metió bajo las mantas. _

_"__No me toca, quizá está poniendo el despertador. No, ya le ha dado tiempo de sobra de hacerlo. Qué pena, bueno, ella se lo pierde. La entiendo, quizá quiera hacer la Unión también con Jack y no quiere que se entere de que me abraza siquiera." Cuando pasaron tres minutos, ya en duermevela, la sintió aproximarse a él, espalda contra espalda._

_Bueno… Algo es algo." Y se durmió._


	14. 14 Insumisión

**Insumisión**

_Sonó el despertador, Sev se despertó. "Vaya, no nos ha despertado el sol, y Lauren me estaba abrazando. A ver si lo vuelve a hacer cuando lo apague. Lo ha hecho de inmediato y ha vuelto a abrazarme, con todo el cuerpo pegado a mí, también las piernas desnudas. A ver si ha puesto el despertador un poco antes y tenemos un ratito para estar así. Pero no miro el reloj, le pregunto."_

_-"¿Qué hora es, Lauren?"_

_-"Las siete y cuarto."_

_"__Bien…"_

_-"¿Te importa si me doy la vuelta?"_

_"__No me responde, lo tiene que pensar." Rio. "La voy a animar, necesita un empujoncito."_

_-"Venga, Lauren, piensa rápido. Sólo tenemos un cuarto de hora."_

_"__Ella también ríe, qué bien le ha sentado. Me voy a dar la vuelta." Lo hizo. _

_-"Buenos días, preciosa."_

_Le acarició tiernamente la cara._

_-"Cómo me miras, Severus."_

_-"Porque te adoro, Lauren. Tú también me miras así."_

_Ella también lo acarició, recorriendo sus rasgos con la punta de los dedos. Quedaron mirándose y acariciándose así durante ese breve cuarto de hora._

_"__Ya no le apremia el deseo por mí, porque ha estado con Jack y está satisfecha en ese aspecto. Se puede permitir darme y recibir cariño de mí sin desear nada más, qué bien. Lástima que no podamos vernos muy a menudo. Se va a quemar con el giratiempo y las pociones de sueño y debe sacar el TIMO de Defensa."_

_-"¿Qué tal has dormido?"_

_-"De maravilla."_

_-"Cómo me alegro, Lauren."_

_"__Me quedaría así todo el día. Sólo adorándola y acariciándola, aquí, al aire libre, al sol. Ya te digo que mandaría todo a tomar viento fresco y me quedaría a vivir aquí. Pero me rugen las tripas, llevamos veinte horas sin comer. Cuando hagamos así de noche, debemos pensar en traer algo de las cocinas, para volver a cenar antes de dormir."_

_-"¿No tienes hambre?"_

_-"Muchísima. Pero me alimento de ti."_

_Se sonrieron. "Cuántos años debe haber deseado hacer lo que está haciendo ahora mismo. Me adora. Y yo a ella, qué bien." Sev consultó su reloj._

_-"Las siete y media, hora de ponerse en marcha" – con una sonrisa triste._

_-"Qué pena…" – ella también._

_-"Ya, no te preocupes. A la próxima nos tomamos más tiempo si quieres."_

_-"Claro."_

_Se levantaron y vistieron rápidamente, recogieron la cama y llevaron todo al interior de la casa, dejando las mantas también apiladas sobre las pieles junto a la chimenea. Sev fue por su mochila, que había dejado en la sala de estar. Volvieron a buen paso por el camino por el que habían llegado la noche anterior, charlando animados. Llegaron a la puerta de la Sala._

_-"Las ocho menos cuarto."_

_-"¿Vamos por separado?"_

_-"Saca el Mapa."_

_Lauren sacó el Mapa y lo desplegó._

_-"No se ve a Filch" – dijo Sev – "Todavía no ha empezado a rondar, comienza a las ocho. Vamos juntos pero deprisa, aunque Albus todavía no tenga el Mapa, para acostumbrarnos."_

_-"De acuerdo."_

_Salieron de la Sala y se dirigieron corriendo al pasadizo del séptimo al tercero, lo bajaron, y de ahí a las mazmorras por las escaleras. "Ya no se trata de andar con sigilo, si no de pasar el mínimo de tiempo al descubierto para cuando Albus tenga el Mapa y quizá lo mire."_

_Llegaron a casa antes de las ocho menos diez. Al pie de las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios, separadas las de chicas y chicos, le dijo._

_-"Dame un beso, preciosa."_

_Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un breve y apasionado beso con los labios. Sev le proyectó._

_-"Te amo. Hasta dentro de un rato."_

_Se separaron. "Ella no me ha dicho nada. No importa, ya me lo dice todo con sus actos." Sev subió al dormitorio y fue directo a la ducha. "Hoy no me toca lavarme el pelo, ya lo lavé ayer para estar con Lauren, me lo recojo con el coletero de Audrey para no mojármelo._

_Miércoles, mi día de descanso de giratiempo. Ya le dije a Albus que los miércoles los reservaba para mí. Si no me cita para mañana o pasado, voy mañana con Audrey al aula de Artes Mentales, con un día de por medio para ver a Lily el sábado, y para el viernes propongo a Albus una reunión corta, de un par de horas, para hablar de las nuevas demandas." Cuando llegó al Comedor le proyectó._

_-"Buenos días, Albus. ¿Pensabas citarme durante esta semana?"_

_-"No, Prince, lo más urgente ya está hecho. Pensaba dejártela de descanso."_

_"__Y también para él. Por las noches, entre la cena y el toque de queda, está enseñando a ocluir a Genevre, Alice y Frank, por turnos. Y confeccionando su Mapa el resto del día."_

_-"Genial, pero me gustaría quedar el viernes un par de horas, si puedes. Tengo asuntos de qué hablarte."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_"__Otro que está siempre a mi disposición. No sólo soy Jefe de Sly, ya soy director en funciones de Hogwarts. Si nos sobra tiempo, le cuento ya lo del basilisco. Ya se ha recuperado del disgusto de los horrocruxes."_

_-"¿Hacemos como cuando fui a San Mungo, después de almorzar?"_

_-"Está bien."_

_-"Hasta el viernes entonces, si no hay nada nuevo antes."_

_Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Mi despertar de hoy ha sido de los mejores de mi vida."_

_La vio sonreír._

_-"El mío ha sido el mejor sin duda alguna."_

_"__Cuánto nos queremos." Proyectó a Lily._

_-"Cariño, voy a dedicar el desayuno a Lauren. Hablamos en Pociones. ¿Te parece mal?"_

_-"Claro que no, Sev. Nos vemos en media hora."_

_-"Gracias, mi amor."_

_Pasó el desayuno charlando con Lauren, recuperándose por fin del desasosiego que lo había invadido la semana anterior y parte de esa misma noche. En Pociones se repitió la escena del miércoles anterior con los merodeadores. "Esta vez miro con odio a la rata. Bien, le he hecho bajar la mirada también. Dominado, sólo con los ojos. Así que puedo sonreír y guiñar a Remus, que me la devuelve." Le proyectó._

_-"Amigo, ya tengo tu Mapa del Merodeador."_

_Remus rio, bajando la vista avergonzado. Sev continuó._

_-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. Travesura realizada."_

_"__A Remus le ha dado un ataque de risa nerviosa." Sev fue hasta su sitio, riendo también. "Lily y Cecile también lo hacen, han adivinado que he proyectado a Remus porque nos hemos reído a la vez. Y Lauren sonríe divertida, sabe que estoy de broma con los Gryff. Los otros tres deben estar pensando cuál es el chiste. Si supieran… El chiste son ellos mismos."_

_Pasó hora y media de las dos de clase conversando sólo con Lily, acerca de lo que había leído del Vínculo y la Unión de las Almas. "Y el ritual de la cueva ha funcionado, recuerdo todo lo que leí al pie de la letra." Sólo se interrumpió, como la semana anterior, para comunicar a Lauren y sus compañeros las modificaciones en las Pociones. "Como el bocazas de Slughorn vuelva a intentar darnos diez puntos no lo voy a dejar, el Jefe de Sly soy yo." Concluyó._

_-"Lily, tengo secretos que no me gustaría que conocieras, pero es primordial para mí saber que podré mantenerte a salvo en todo momento aunque tú ya no confíes en mí."_

_Lily pensó. "Lo que te decía, si yo faltara, aunque ya no estuviera con él, Sev se hundiría. Por supuesto que nunca le voy a fallar, pero debo tranquilizarlo a ese respecto."_

_-"Sev, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, pero si eso te hace sentir más seguro y mejor, no me importará conocerte por completo. Al contrario, lo estoy deseando y aceptaré cualquier cosa que venga de ti."_

_"__Justo la respuesta que esperaba."_

_-"No voy a esperar a ese momento para contarte las cosas. Lo haré poco a poco, en verano, cuando estemos juntos."_

_-"Claro, Sev, me parece bien. Tampoco me gustaría enterarme de todo de golpe, y menos todavía en un momento así. Debemos hacerlo conociéndonos ya por entero."_

_"__Yo también le estoy guardando un secreto muy gordo, pero se va a enterar en cuanto lleguemos a casa."_

_-"Eso mismo pienso yo."_

_"__Sé que todo lo demás lo va a aceptar, pero a ver cómo se toma lo de los horrocruxes y lo de Lucius, lo va a pasar fatal por mí. Me he ganado un enemigo mortal que es inmortal."_

_-"Y Lauren, ¿cómo está?" – le preguntó ella._

_-"Pasó toda la noche comiéndose la cabeza, decidiendo si dormir o no conmigo."_

_-"¿Y al final lo hicisteis?"_

_-"Sí, al raso, al aire libre. Ha sido fantástico."_

_-"Vaya, Sev, cómo me alegro. ¿Y qué tal le ha sentado?"_

_-"De maravilla, está desconocida. Mucho mejor todavía que el lunes y ayer, y eso que sólo hemos tenido un cuarto de hora al despertar para darnos mimos."_

_-"Sev, te quiere mucho más a ti que a Jack."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Lily, no hace falta que me lo digas."_

_-"Tienes que estar con ella al menos una noche por semana."_

_-"Eso voy a intentar, pero no quiero que se queme con las pociones y el giratiempo. Ha de sacar el TIMO."_

_-"Pero estar bien contigo le dará gasolina para hacerlo. Que prescinda un poco de Jack."_

_-"Pues sí. Eso es lo que pienso que debería hacer, pero no puedo hablarle del tema, Lily. Habla tú con ella un rato, seguro que ahora te hace caso."_

_-"Vale, Sev."_

_Lily proyectó a Lauren._

_-"¿Qué tal, preciosa?"_

_-"De maravilla, Lily."_

_"__Bien…"_

_-"Sev me ha contado que ayer estuvisteis estudiando el libro de la Magia Roja."_

_"__A ver si me cuenta algo del tema."_

_-"Sí, fue muy interesante."_

_"__No me cuenta nada, Sly discreta. Le saco el tema candente, a ver cómo reacciona."_

_-"Y que dormisteis en la Sala, al aire libre."_

_-"Sí. Ha sido fantástico."_

_"__Bien… A animarla, sin desvelar que sé que durmieron juntos."_

_-"Eso mismo me ha dicho él también. Tenéis que volver a hacerlo al menos una noche por semana, de aquí a final de curso, aprovechad el buen tiempo."_

_-"Claro, Lily. Si Sev quiere lo haremos."_

_"__Vaya, qué raro, ya lo tiene clarísimo. Muy fácil, ahora que se cuide y estudie."_

_-"Él quiere, Lauren, no lo dudes. Debes cuidarte y reservar tiempo para él y para estudiar. Guarda la energía para las cosas que realmente quieres hacer, has de dar prioridad a lo que quieres tú."_

_"__No me responde, ya está comiéndose la cabeza, no siendo capaz de renunciar un poquito a Jack." Al minuto le proyectó._

_-"Es que quiero tantas cosas, Lily…"_

_"__La entiendo, ella sí tiene el corazón dividido. Sería feliz sólo con Sev si él pudiera darle todo, pero no quiere, y también lo entiendo a él. Debo seguir animándola a que encuentre la manera de llevarlo. Organización, como dice Sev."_

_-"Pues organízate y llegarás a todo. Sabes cuidar de ti misma y lo que necesitas para estar bien. Prioriza."_

_"__Otro largo minuto sin hablar."_

_-"Está bien, Lily, lo haré. No te preocupes por mí, sigue hablando con Sev."_

_"__Me ha respondido con absoluta seguridad, va a hacerlo." Proyectó a Sev._

_-"Sev, ya está."_

_-"¿Tan rápido?"_

_-"Sí. Tan rápido."_

_-"Cuéntame."_

_Lily le contó._

_-"Buf… Ya va a volver a darle vueltas al tema."_

_-"No lo creo, Sev, para nada. ¿Tiene clase después?"_

_-"No. Esa hora de optativas la tiene libre."_

_-"Bueno, puede permitirse pensar un rato en ello, al menos lo hará de modo constructivo. Es cierto que está encantada con la noche que ha pasado contigo, no va a renunciar a esa felicidad."_

_-"Eso espero."_

_Siguieron charlando hasta el final de la clase. Cuando Slughorn los felicitó a los siete y de nuevo intentó conceder diez puntos a Sly…_

_-Veo que todos los alumnos de mi casa han alcanzado la excelencia de nuevo. Concedo…_

_-¡No! – gritó Sev._

_-¿Qué ocurre, señor Snape?_

_-Para empezar, no me llamo Snape, me llamo Prince, el apellido de mi madre – de malos modos._

_Lily pensó. "Su madre a la que recibía en el despacho sin decirle que tiene un hermano. Pero Sev no lo sabe, lo está tratando así por alguna otra razón."_

_"__Ha quedado desconcertado, sin habla." Pensó Sev._

_"__Wooow… Sev plantándole cara al bocazas, bien. A ver cómo reacciona Slughorn y le vuelve a contestar él." Pensó Lauren._

_-Ésa no es manera de tratar a un profesor y menos todavía a su propio Jefe de casa – dijo Slughorn - Debe llamarme señor y hablarme con otros modales._

_"__Tus ganas, bocazas."_

_-No, no lo haré – autoritario y tajante - Usted ya no es Jefe de la casa Sly. Lo soy yo._

_"__Buaaah… Vaya tela. Insumiso a tope, Sly hasta la médula." Pensó Lily._

_"__No dice nada, sabe que tengo razón. El terceto debe estar alucinando, no saben la que les espera." Pensó Sev._

_"__¡Toma ya! ¡Sí! Ya te digo que lo eres." Pensó Lauren._

_-Señor Snape, pierde usted…_

_-¡No! Ni me quitas ni me pones puntos. Te callas, bocazas. Vámonos - dijo a su escolta, que ya habían recogido y salieron de la clase sin mirar a nadie._

_"__Wooow… Y lo ha tuteado e insultado. ¿Qué pasará con Slughorn? Me muero de curiosidad." Pensó Lily._

_"__Se lo ha soltado a la cara. Merlín, no hay otro como él. Qué buen gusto tengo, lo cacé al vuelo en cuanto lo vi por primera vez. Es perfecto." Pensó Lauren._

_Sev y sus compañeros fueron a Aritmancia, y Lily, Cecile y Remus a Runas. Remus le preguntó de camino._

_-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Sev con Slughorn?_

_-No tengo idea, Remus. No me ha dicho nada del tema._

_-Se le está subiendo un poco la fama a la cabeza – dijo Cecile._

_-Para nada, no es eso en absoluto. Algo debe pasar._

_"__Uno de esos secretos que me contará en verano y quizá no pueda decir a Remus y Cecile."_

_-Ya, tienes razón, yo tampoco lo creo, en los entrenamientos no se comporta autoritariamente – dijo Cecile – Sus razones tendrá. Quizá haya pasado algo en casa que no nos ha contado._

_-Sí, seguramente sea eso._

_Mientras tanto, Anthony preguntaba a Prince._

_-¿Por qué no le has dejado darnos puntos?_

_-Porque estoy harto de la competencia entre casas, contribuye a la desunión. Además, no nos los da a nosotros, se los da a sí mismo. Está muy orgulloso de lo que hemos hecho sin haber movido un dedo._

_-Tienes razón._

_"__Si supieras… La lengua fue lo que movió de más."_

_Mientras tanto, Lauren, muy orgullosa del comportamiento de Sev, pues era la única que lo entendía, recogió tranquilamente sus bártulos, pasó por casa y salió del castillo, hacia el Bosque. Fue hasta el estanque en que Sev la había enseñado a pelear._

_Ya había estado allí la tarde anterior, sabiendo que iba a practicar el Patronus parlante con él, y había comprobado si su recuerdo más feliz había cambiado al pasar esas dos noches con Jack, y no, no lo había hecho. Seguía siendo la noche de la canción, por eso había decidido llevar el despertador a la Sala para dormir con Sev._

_Cuando volvió al Bosque esa mañana y probó el recuerdo de la canción le salió un incorpóreo. Entonces probó el despertar de ese mismo día, esos quince minutos de miradas y caricias, y apareció la pantera._

_Así que volvió al castillo sin darle vueltas al tema en absoluto, ya sabía lo que quería. Pasaría una noche o dos a la semana con Jack y otra, a la que no renunciaría bajo ningún concepto, con Sev._

_Nada más sentarse a almorzar, Albus proyectó a Prince._

_-"¿Qué ha pasado con Slughorn esta mañana, Prince?"_

_"__Ya ha ido a chivarse el muy bocazas."_

_-"¿Y tú me lo preguntas, Albus? Lo he puesto en su sitio. Le he llamado bocazas, que es lo que es."_

_-"No puedes ponerte en evidencia así."_

_-"Albus, estoy curado de espanto. Voldemort me persigue por su culpa, tengo todo el derecho a desquitarme. No quiero seguir hablando del tema, me pongo de mal humor y ya bastante tengo con lo que tengo."_

_-"Tienes toda la razón."_

_("Por supuesto. Y Lauren acaba de entrar al Comedor.")_

_-"Nos vemos el viernes si no hay novedad."_

_-"Está bien."_

_En cuanto Lauren se sentó proyectó a Sev._

_-"Resérvame una noche a la semana."_

_("Bien…")_

_-"Por supuesto, Lauren. ¿Cuál?"_

_-"No me importa. Según el trabajo que tengas."_

_("Me pone por delante de Jack. Muy bien.")_

_-"De acuerdo, intentaré avisarte con tiempo."_

_-"¿Charlamos con Lily?"_

_-"Claro."_

_Continuaron hablando entre los tres._


	15. 15 Audrey

**Audrey**

_Cuando salió de clases esa tarde, Sev pensó. "Hoy voy a acostarme temprano, nada más cenar, para recuperar horas de sueño que perdí ayer. Mañana tengo de nuevo giratiempo con Audrey y me lo quiero tomar con tiempo, tres horas, no sé cuánto le va a llevar aprender a ocluir sin haberla llevado antes al abeto._

_Así que debo intentar quedar con ella antes de la cena. Cuando lleguemos a casa me quedo en la Sala, por si la veo pasarse por allí a cambiar de libros antes de ir a la Biblioteca, y si no aparece, pido a los de quinto que me acompañen. Se lo digo ya."_

_-Puede que necesite pasarme por la Biblioteca, pero dentro de un rato. ¿Os importa esperarme?_

_-Claro que no, Prince – le dijo Heather – Debes estar harto de estar todo el día metido en casa, sólo sales a comer y a clases._

_"__Si supieras… Anoche dormí al aire libre dentro del castillo, ja, ja."_

_Así que se sentaron un rato los cuatro en su rincón. Prince atendió al trasiego de la Sala, la gente llegaba de clases y se preparaba para ir a estudiar. Cuando cesó y nadie más entró ni salió en cinco minutos, decidió marcharse._

_"__Audrey ha debido llegar antes que nosotros y se ha ido inmediatamente. Pues nada, a buscarla, tengo como excusa sacar el diccionario de Runas y me quedo allí con éstos a hacer los deberes de hoy, así les ayudo con Aritmancia."_

_-Voy un momento al dormitorio por el libro de Aritmancia y vamos._

_-Claro, Prince._

_Fueron a la Biblioteca. "Ya veo a Audrey sentada de espaldas, está con Percival, wow… Puede que los moleste. No, no están hablando, cada uno está a lo suyo."_

_-¿Dónde os soléis sentar? - preguntó a sus compañeros._

_-Hacia el centro – le respondió Anthony._

_-Pues esperadme allí, ahora voy con vosotros._

_-No, Prince. No puedes quedarte solo._

_"__Bueno, por favor… Cómo odio que me controlen."_

_-Vamos, nadie va a montar un duelo en la Biblioteca. Y si así fuera, sé defenderme, no lo dudes. En serio, id hasta allí, voy enseguida._

_Sus compañeros se fueron. Cuando los vio sentarse, se acercó al banco donde estaba Audrey, el segundo desde la entrada. "Le voy a dar una sorpresa. Está concentrada y Percival también, ninguno me va a ver acercarme." Se puso justo tras ella y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Ella llevó las suyas a retirárselas, pero él no las movió._

_-¡Qué susto! ¿Quién eres?_

_Percival levantó la vista, asustado también. Prince le sonrió maléfico y el chico se la devolvió tímidamente y quedó atento a lo que pasaba. Audrey intentaba zafarse._

_-¡Quita las manos! ¿Quién eres?_

_-¿Quién voy a ser, boba? El misterioso – retirando las manos._

_-Vaya, Prince… Qué sorpresa – se giró en el asiento - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Venir a buscarte._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, quería hablar contigo. Te espero en la Sala después de cenar._

_-¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?_

_"__Ya ha olvidado en qué habíamos quedado, qué mona."_

_-No, Audrey, no puedo._

_-Misterioso…_

_-Eso. Hasta luego. Hasta el sábado, Percival._

_-Hasta el sábado, Prince – dijo Percival._

_"__Bueno, el chico se ha atrevido a saludarme y seguro que al ver que muestro interés por Audrey, también se interesa más por ella. Luego le pregunto qué tal le ha ido."_

_Se dirigió hacia el fondo de la Biblioteca, fue a la sección de Runas y buscó un diccionario, no demasiado completo ni voluminoso. "El lenguaje que emplea no es muy enrevesado, con un diccionario básico nos valdrá."_

_Luego fue donde estaban sus compañeros e hizo los deberes del día con ellos. "Lily está en el banco del fondo, con Remus, Cecile, Alice y Frank. Nuestro banco, ocupado por mis amigos Gryff. No le voy a proyectar, están estudiando y yo también debo hacerlo. Ya hablaremos en la cena._

_Casi todos los de casa están aquí. Vaya cambio ha pegado Sly, ahora somos más empollones que los Rave." Después de cenar volvió a casa. "Audrey ya me espera en el rincón, de espaldas a la cristalera, pues es de día y yo suelo sentarme de frente a ella."_

_-Hola, guapa, ¿qué tal? – se sentó._

_Ella se arrodilló en la silla y se recostó sobre la mesa, para quedar más cerca de él para hablarle._

_-¿Me vas a decir qué querías? Llevo casi dos horas sobre ascuas._

_"__Ya ha olvidado lo que le prometí. La tanteo, si ya ha hecho migas con el Rave, no le doy esperanzas."_

_-¿Qué tal con tu águila?_

_-Buaaah… Genial. En cuanto te has marchado me ha preguntado si éramos amigos y hemos charlado un ratito, también de Genevre._

_"__Qué bien, he propiciado que entren en contacto. Soy alcahuete perfecto."_

_-Claro, porque sabe que es amiga mía también._

_-Pero luego se ha puesto a estudiar otra vez y cuando se ha marchado apenas me ha saludado._

_-Bueno, ten paciencia. Sigue sentándote con él, ya habéis roto el hielo._

_-Me parece que me va a costar un montón ligármelo, Prince._

_-Es que todo lo que merece la pena en la vida es difícil de conseguir. Lo has de tomar con paciencia._

_-Y mientras tanto… ¿Vas a estar conmigo?_

_"__Ah… No lo ha olvidado, ella también me estaba tanteando. Bien…"_

_-A eso precisamente iba a buscarte. A cumplir mi palabra._

_-Wooow… Vas a alucinar con lo que te voy a hacer._

_"__Bueno, bueno, ¿qué será?" Prince la miró expectante._

_-¿Qué me vas a hacer?_

_-Ah… Sorpresa._

_-Ahora eres tú quien se hace la misteriosa._

_-Toma de tu propia medicina._

_"__Buf… Ya me estoy poniendo caliente."_

_-Tú también vas a alucinar con lo que te voy a hacer yo._

_-Lo estoy deseando, Prince._

_-Vale, pues quedamos así. Mañana, después del desayuno, no vayas a clase. Te quedas en tu dormitorio, escóndete en el baño, pon esa excusa a tus amigas._

_-Pero entonces perderé clases y me van a restar puntos – preocupada._

_-No, no te van a restar nada._

_-No entiendo nada, Prince._

_"__Es un poco boba, todo Sly sospecha que tengo un giratiempo."_

_-Tengo un giratiempo, boba._

_-¡Claro…! El viejo te lo dio._

_-Eso. Pero eso también es un secreto._

_-Claro, claro... Nuestro secreto._

_-Pues eso, te escondes en el servicio y a las nueve, cuando todos se hayan ido, vienes a mi dormitorio, usamos el giratiempo y nos escapamos del castillo._

_-¡De aventura, Prince!_

_Le dio la risa. "Sí, ya verás qué aventura, aprender Oclumancia. Qué mona."_

_-¿Dónde me vas a llevar? – le preguntó ella._

_-Ah… Mañana lo sabrás._

_-Jo… Dime... Voy a estar toda la noche sobre ascuas._

_"__Se muere de ganas…"_

_-No, Audrey, no lo estés. Vuelve a la Biblioteca a ver a Percival, nos vemos mañana a las nueve – y sugerente – Me voy a la cama para estar fresco. No te acuestes tarde, te quiero en plena forma._

_-Y vaya si lo estaré, Prince, tenlo por seguro._

_"__Wooow… Me voy muy caliente a la cama. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer en cuanto me acueste para estar en forma yo también mañana."_

_Así que al día siguiente, tras el desayuno, él también se metió en el servicio de su dormitorio. Se encontró consigo mismo esperando. "Ya estoy de vuelta." Su otro yo salió. "Se me veía satisfecho, ¿qué será lo que me va a hacer? Me muero de curiosidad." A las nueve en punto salió y un par de minutos después llegó Audrey._

_-¿Quedaba alguien en la Sala? – le preguntó él._

_-No._

_-Pues bajamos a usar allí el giratiempo._

_"__No creo que Lauren haya estado esta noche con Jack, pero por si las moscas." Bajaron juntos a la Sala._

_-¿Cuántas horas vamos a retroceder? – le preguntó ella._

_-Tres._

_-¡Tres horas! Prince, no tengo tanto repertorio._

_Prince se carcajeó. "Qué bien lo paso con ella. Piensa que vamos a pasar tres horas dándole al tema."_

_-Vamos a hacer más cosas aparte de montárnoslo, Audrey._

_-¿Sí? ¿En serio? – ilusionada._

_"__Qué desilusión se va a llevar."_

_-Claro, boba._

_-¿El qué?_

_"__Si se lo cuento ya quizá no quiera."_

_-Ya lo verás._

_-Jo… Prince… Siempre igual… – hastiada._

_"__Va en uniforme, va a pasar frío."_

_-Quizá deberías subir a ponerte pantalones, a las seis de la mañana hace frío._

_-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ya me calientas tú. Además, sé que te gusta magrearme por debajo de la falda._

_Prince se carcajeó de nuevo. "La verdad es que me encanta. Anda que no sabe."_

_-Vale, como quieras. Luego no protestes._

_"__Convocaré también el calefactor."_

_-Vamos a ello, Prince. No perdamos más tiempo._

_"__Está ansiosa. Ya estoy como una moto otra vez." Se acercó a ella y le pasó la cadena en torno al cuello. Giró tres vueltas._

_-Vamos, hay que salir del castillo por un pasadizo._

_-Qué aventura, Prince._

_"__Ya verás qué sorpresa le doy cuando le haga pasarse hora y media aprendiendo Oclumancia." Cuando estuvieron dentro del pasadizo, Prince sacó el Mapa para asegurarse de que los maléficos estaban en sus dormitorios._

_-¿Qué es eso, Prince?_

_"__Quiere saber todo. No parece Sly, es bastante chismosa, como las Huffle."_

_-Un mapa del castillo._

_-¿Para no perderte por los pasadizos?_

_-Sí, algo así. Vamos._

_Salieron, rodearon el castillo y se dirigieron al Bosque._

_-¿Vamos al Bosque, Prince?_

_Le dio la risa de nuevo._

_-Claro, ¿dónde creías que íbamos? No hay muchos sitios donde ir._

_-Nunca he estado en el Bosque._

_-Vaya, eres Sly y nunca has estado en el Bosque._

_-Pues no, está prohibido._

_"__Lo dicho, no parece Sly. Qué inocente es."_

_-¿Y dónde está tu temperamento Sly de saltarte las normas? Las normas hay que saltárselas para todo, no sólo para poner cuernos._

_-Ya estás metiéndote conmigo por lo de siempre, Prince._

_-Pues claro. Manchas el nombre de la casa._

_-Bueno, pues hoy lo arreglo. Voy a ir al Bosque por primera vez._

_Siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron al claro._

_-¿Es aquí, Prince?_

_-Sí, es aquí._

_-Pero esto está muy cerca del castillo. Yo creía que me ibas a llevar de aventura._

_"__Pobre. Y se va a aburrir un montón con la Oclumancia."_

_-Otro día te llevo más lejos._

_"__Cuando la lleve al abeto."_

_-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir ya lo que vamos a hacer?_

_"__Parece que a los dos se nos ha pasado el calentón con el paseo, así que vamos a empezar por la clase."_

_-Sí, claro. Primero la obligación y luego la diversión._

_-¿Cómo que obligación?_

_-Audrey – poniéndose serio – No te he sacado del castillo a estas horas de la mañana sólo para hacer cosas divertidas que podríamos hacer en mi cama. Te voy a dar clases._

_-¿Clases? ¿De qué? No traes libros._

_"__Debí haberle explicado las cosas ayer. Me gusta demasiado hacerme el misterioso. Ahora la voy a desilusionar."_

_-Porque ya los tengo aquí. Además, no los necesito, ya lo sé todo. Ten un poco de paciencia, voy a proteger, aprende._

_Sev rodeó el claro convocando el desilusionador, el Muffliato y el calefactor, verbales._

_-Vaya… El Muffliato ambién funciona como un desilusionador._

_-Claro._

_-Eres un genio, Prince. Vaya hechizo más útil._

_-Ya te digo._

_-¿Y ése tan raro que convocabas?_

_-Un calefactor, para que no pases frío._

_-Vaya, es cierto, ya se nota el calor._

_-¿Sabes secar el suelo?_

_-Sí, eso sí._

_-Venga, pues hazlo mientras preparo el material._

_Audrey secó un amplio espacio de suelo con la varita, mientras Prince desprotegía el pensadero y los libros._

_-¡Hala! ¿Qué es eso?_

_"__Buah… No sabe ni lo que es un pensadero. En la inopia, como vivía Lily."_

_-Un pensadero._

_-¿Y qué es un pensadero?_

_Prince se lo explicó._

_-¡Vaya! ¿Esas cosas se pueden hacer?_

_-Pues sí, Audrey. Hay mucha magia que no nos enseñan en el colegio. Estos libros que ves son de la Sección Prohibida._

_-¿Te los ha dejado el viejo?_

_"__Qué inocente es."_

_-No, Audrey, los robé._

_-Pero si los libros de la Sección Prohibida dan la alarma._

_-No, si sabes el contrahechizo._

_-Y tú lo sabes, claro._

_-Sí, desde primero que espié a Pince. Eso también es un secreto._

_-Cuántos secretos, Prince._

_"__Ya te digo."_

_-Venga, menos charla. Siéntate en el suelo y a trabajar._

_Audrey se sentó._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Prince le contó en qué consistía la Oclumancia, le enseñó a extraer sus recuerdos con la varita y le explicó cómo debía ocluir. Le llevó una media hora extraer los recuerdos. "Buf… Cuántos recuerdos comprometidos, mucho sexo a edad temprana. Ya se me ha pasado el calentón del todo. _

_Son las siete. A las ocho y media hemos de salir de aquí. Voy a leerla sólo media hora. Nos tomamos una hora entera de tiempo, para darle muchos mimos."_

_La leyó. "A veces consigue ocluir y a veces no, menos de la mitad de las veces. Bueno, tiene el talento, si lo ha conseguido el primer día. Intentaré traerla una vez por semana también. Menos tiempo, sólo a esto."_

_-Muy bien, Audrey. Supera en Oclumancia._

_-¿Y esto para qué sirve, Prince? Es muy aburrido._

_"__Pobre. Pero no puedo contarle todavía lo del abeto, ni asustarla en exceso con que podrían leerla en verano y descubrir que ha estado conmigo."_

_-Para poder ocultar tus secretos. Ya sabes demasiadas cosas y las tienes que esconder, si no, tú también corres peligro, ya te lo dije._

_-Claro, tienes razón._

_-Bueno, no te preocupes. Voy a guardar todo y pasamos un rato a gusto._

_"__Ya se le han pasado las ganas. Lo que te decía, aprender a ocluir no es precisamente divertido. Bueno, la animo en un minuto." Prince recogió todo y lo protegió. Se sentó a su lado._

_-A ver, ¿quién empieza hoy? – la miró con malicia._

_-Wow, Prince, cómo me miras._

_-Claro, boba. Llevo desde el domingo que me quedé con las ganas._

_-Vaya, ya lo sabía, por eso no te diste la vuelta enseguida, te puse caliente._

_-No, Audrey, me desperté caliente._

_-Claro… ¿Y ahora cómo estás?_

_-Templado._

_-Pues yo ya estoy a cien._

_-Entonces te toca a ti primero._

_-Genial._

_-Túmbate._

_-¿Qué me vas a hacer?_

_-La que te debo._

_-Wooow… Nunca me lo han hecho._

_"__Bien… Le va a encantar."_

_-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?_

_Audrey se dejó caer hacia atrás pero no se tumbó, quedó apoyada sobre los codos, con las piernas juntas y las rodillas flexionadas. "Quiere ver y que le separe yo las piernas, me gusta, me gusta." Se puso frente a ella de rodillas, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le dijo._

_-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?_

_-A que te pongas bien caliente tú sola._

_-Ya lo estoy, Prince._

_"__Cómo me desea."_

_La tomó por los tobillos y le hizo separar las piernas bruscamente. Ella jadeó. "Sólo con esto. Ésta chica es una máquina sexual, le encanta." Avanzó hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas y las recorrió enteras con las manos, clavándole los dedos, también por debajo de la falda, ella jadeaba todo el tiempo._

_-Vamos, Prince… Ve al grano._

_-Shhh… No hay prisa._

_"__Ya estoy a cien yo también." Llegó hasta sus caderas._

_-Levanta._

_Ella alzó el trasero y le sacó la ropa interior. Se quedó en esa postura, para que él pudiera tocarla._

_-Wooow… Vaya si me gusta magrearte con la falda._

_-Ya lo sabía, Prince… Y tú que querías… que me pusiera pantalones…_

_Llevó los dedos a su cueva. "Empapada. Pero vamos a ir por partes."_

_-Baja ya._

_Ella descansó de nuevo en el suelo. Mientras seguía tocándola con la izquierda comenzó con la derecha a presionar como sabía que le gustaba a Lily. "Pero más rápido, como hizo la otra noche." Ella gemía y a los dos minutos le dijo._

_-No sigas así… que me voy… Vaya tela… sólo con la mano… Nunca pensé… que podría gustarme tanto…_

_"__Vaya… Qué facilidad tiene para llegar. Estupendo."_

_-Vale, pues vamos con la siguiente etapa._

_Redujo la presión de la derecha, sólo ligera, e introdujo el corazón izquierdo en su cueva, de golpe. "Es mucho más ancha que Lily y no le ha gustado tanto. Claro, ella está acostumbrada a hacerlo y no tiene barrera. Pues dos dedos." Le metió de golpe el índice y el corazón. Ella gritó._

_"__Bien… Ahora el punto clave dentro." Dobló los dedos y lo buscó hasta que los gemidos se volvieron gritos ahogados._

_-Buaaah… ¿Qué me estás haciendo…? Nunca pensé… que podría… gustarme tanto… eso…_

_"__Claro, ella siempre ha hecho el acto completo y de esa manera no se estimula ese punto. Le acabo de descubrir un mundo. Mejor, así sabrá enseñar al Rave."_

_-Hay que probar para saber lo que te gusta._

_Siguió así otros dos minutos._

_-Para… que me voy…_

_"__Qué facilidad tiene, es increíble. Siguiente paso. Quiere mirar, le voy a quitar la falda." Sin sacar los dedos de la mano izquierda le desabrochó y quitó la falda con la derecha. Se tumbó en el suelo entre sus piernas y mientras seguía estimulándola con los dedos se lo hizo con la boca. "Espero que llegue así, porque tiene mucha facilidad."_

_-Wooow… Prince… qué gusto… Quiero que dure…_

_Se separó para mirarla y hablarle._

_-Claro, Audrey, todo lo que quieras. Como si no hacemos otra cosa hasta las ocho y media._

_-No, no… luego te toca a ti… Sigue… pero mírame…_

_Continuó, a baja presión. "Para no hacerla llegar demasiado pronto." Se miraban. "Se debate entre la expectación y el asombro. Le he descubierto un mundo, le gusta mucho más que hacerlo de verdad." Pasó así unos veinte minutos. "No se cansa, claro, le está encantando." Tocaron las ocho en el reloj de la Torre._

_-Quiero acabar, Prince… Te toca…_

_Se separó._

_-Vale. Acabas y descansas un poco._

_Aumentó la presión con la lengua y los dedos. Ella llegó en un minuto._

_-Wooow… increíble… Pensaba… que lo del otro día… era imposible… de mejorar…_

_"__Soy un artista del sexo también." Salió de ella, se tumbó a su lado, la abrazó y le dio besos en la frente y la cabeza. Ella se aferró a él. "Buf… La estoy enamorando, ahora que ya estaba ilusionada con el Rave. Por suerte en verano no nos vamos a ver más que si quedamos en casa de Genevre como se le ocurrió a Lily, y espero que a él sí lo haga." A los cinco minutos le dijo._

_-Buah… Prince, no me lo explico. Cómo siendo virgen lo haces tan bien._

_-Precisamente por eso, Audrey, porque no la meto y ya está. Me he dedicado a aprender todo lo que os gusta a las chicas._

_-Claro… Vales un montón. Qué suerte tiene Lily._

_"__Bien… No se olvida de Lily. Y tiene toda la razón, sabiendo lo que hay por ahí de género masculino."_

_-Vamos, te toca. Quiero que a ti también te guste mucho rato._

_-Vale._

_"__Pero qué pena, no estoy a punto. Con todas las veces que me pone caliente y llega el momento y no estoy preparado, qué vergüenza."_

_-Te voy a hacer algo que no puede hacerte tu novia._

_"__Vaya, ¿qué será?" Se separó de él y le dijo._

_-Desnúdate._

_Ambos lo hicieron, se desnudaron del todo._

_"__Qué vergüenza, con Lily no me daría."_

_-Jo… No estás caliente._

_-No, cariño. Porque he pasado mucho rato concentrado en ti._

_-Claro, qué pena. Pero lo arreglo en un minuto, quédate en pie._

_"__Me lo va a hacer con la boca arrodillada. Nunca lo he probado sin estar a punto ya." Se lo hizo. "Exacto, he tardado un minuto en estar listo. Es fantástica."_

_-Wow, Audrey… Tú también lo haces muy bien…_

_Ella se separó._

_-Ya lo sé. Pero nunca había encontrado a nadie a mi altura y tú lo estás._

_"__Pues sí, para esto nos complementamos perfectamente."_

_-Vale, y ahora la sorpresa._

_Se tumbó de espaldas._

_-Arrodíllate a ambos lados de mí, sobre mi pecho, pero sin sentarte._

_"__Buaaah… Ya sé lo que me va a hacer, y por supuesto que Lily no puede, debió fijarse en eso cuando estuvo con ella el fin de semana." Lo hizo. Ella se incorporó y con la boca lo mojó bien. Volvió a tumbarse._

_-Abre más las piernas, acércate más._

_Descendió hasta quedar entre sus pechos. Ella lo acopló entre ellos y los apretó a su alrededor._

_-Puedes agarrármelas tú si quieres._

_"__No. Si lo hago, voy a volver a ponerla caliente. Otro día que me toque a mí primero."_

_-No, prefiero que lo hagas tú._

_-Entonces muévete tú._

_Él lo hizo, a ritmo lento para que durara. "Wooow… Totalmente envuelto en piel, muy suave, además. Es una pasada. Lauren también tiene pechos grandes, no tanto como Audrey, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerme esto también. Qué bien, en la variedad está el gusto." Pasó así un cuarto de hora. "Son y veinticinco, he de acabar."_

_-Voy a acabar… Audrey… No quiero mojarte…_

_-Vaya tontería. ¿Quieres irte como el otro día?_

_"__Por supuesto."_

_-Vale._

_-Pues ponte en pie._

_"__De rodillas." Se levantó y ella se arrodilló ante él._

_-Quiero que me muevas tú y me mires mientras lo haces._

_"__Vaya, la otra noche se quedó con las ganas de que la moviera yo. A ésta le va la marcha, Sly. Seguro que Lauren también es así. Maravilloso."_

_-Vale._

_Lo hicieron así, la movió frenético y estalló contra su garganta. "Mejor todavía que la otra noche. Espero que no cambie el recuerdo de mi Patronus, quiero que siga siendo con Lily." Cuando acabó ella le dijo._

_-Me encanta cómo te pones cuando me dominas, Prince._

_-Me siento poderoso._

_-Lo eres. Eres único._

_Se abrazó a él. "Al final casi no nos hemos dado mimos, ni besos, ni nada. Bueno, una noche de éstas dormiré con ella." Se vistieron y Prince comprobó en el Mapa que los maléficos y Albus estaban en el Comedor. "Esta vez ya no me pregunta nada, entiende que tengo secretos que no le puedo contar, le he metido miedo. Mejor así, porque debe tenerlo para poner interés en aprender cuanto antes a ocluir."_

_Volvieron al castillo, a buen paso hasta el camino, y a partir de allí corriendo, sin hablar, entraron por el pasadizo y fueron a casa. "Suerte que todavía no ha vuelto nadie de desayunar, hemos apurado el tiempo demasiado." Al pie de las escaleras le dijo, apremiante._

_-Vuelve a tu dormitorio y métete en un baño distinto, si no, te verás a ti misma._

_-Bueno, si antes no me he visto, es porque he hecho así._

_"__Ya comprende a la perfección el funcionamiento del giratiempo. Es lista, pero le falta explotarlo."_

_-Claro, porque yo te he avisado._

_-Dame un beso, Prince._

_-Claro, preciosa. Una de estas noches dormimos juntos y nos damos besos._

_-Cuando quieras._

_Se besaron. Volvieron cada uno al servicio de su dormitorio hasta la hora de ir a clase. Prince no se cambió de ropa, sólo se quitó la guerrera y se puso la túnica por encima. "Que alguien se atreva a decirme algo."_


	16. 16 Complementación

**Complementación**

_Durante el almuerzo Sev le contó a Lily que había llevado a Audrey a su claro del Bosque a aprender a ocluir. ("Lo demás no se lo digo, pero así ya lo va imaginando para cuando se lo cuente.")_

_Lily pensó. "No me lo cuenta, pero seguro que ha hecho más cosas con ella. No le voy a preguntar, ya me lo dirá más adelante, cuando podamos estar juntos."_

_-"¿Y qué tal? ¿Se le ha dado bien?" – le preguntó ella._

_("No me pregunta nada, ya me dijo que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones ni detalles de lo que hiciera.")_

_-"Sí. Lo ha conseguido casi la mitad de las veces."_

_"__Lo animo a que la siga ayudando sin miedo a que yo sufra."_

_-"Genial, Sev. De aquí a final de curso lo conseguirá y podrás llevarla al abeto, la vas a ayudar un montón. Dedícale una mañana a la semana también, cuando puedas."_

_("Debe pensar que voy a estar con ella una vez a la semana también, y no me menciona el tema. Qué delicada es, qué suerte tengo. Se lo voy a aclarar, también delicadamente.")_

_-"La llevaré, pero poco tiempo. Lo justo para que le dé tiempo a extraer sus recuerdos y leerla durante una hora."_

_"__No quiere hacérselo con ella cada vez que vayan, le importa más ayudarla que lo que pueda obtener. Muy típico de él. Y además no alentarla en exceso, y me lo cuenta para que yo no sufra, pero yo no sufro en absoluto. Lo voy a animar a que esté con ella también de otras maneras, como el otro día que durmieron juntos, les va a sentar bien a los dos."_

_-"Muy bien, Sev. Pero dedícale tiempo también de otras maneras, dale cariño."_

_("Ha adivinado también que quiero dormir con ella alguna noche. Eso se lo puedo decir.")_

_-"Claro, Lily, lo haré."_

_-"Y no le cuentes nada a Lauren por el momento."_

_-"No, Lily, no pensaba hacerlo."_

_-"¿Charlamos un rato con ella?"_

_-"Claro."_

_Al día siguiente, tras el almuerzo, Prince usó el giratiempo dos horas atrás y acudió al despacho de Albus. Llamó y la puerta se abrió, el director ya lo esperaba sentado al escritorio._

_-Vaya, Prince. Cuánto tiempo._

_-Ya, Albus. Te he echado de menos._

_Se sentó ante él._

_-Vaya disgusto diste a Slughorn. Él esperaba hacerse amigo tuyo, pensaba invitarte a su Club._

_("Para aprovecharse de mi fama.")_

_-Pues que espere sentado. No pienso dirigirle la palabra en los años que me queden por delante de relación con él más que para increparlo si vuelve a intentar atribuirse algún mérito que no es suyo._

_-No creo que lo vuelva a hacer, está muy ofendido._

_-Mejor. Así él tampoco me hablará a mí._

_-Te vas a quedar sin felicitaciones en clases._

_-No las necesito en absoluto, y menos todavía viniendo de él. Me basta con saber yo mismo que lo hago bien._

_-Tienes suerte de que el tribunal de los TIMOS sea externo, porque lo veo capaz de rebajarte la nota._

_-Yo también lo creo, no es buena persona. Bajo su apariencia bonachona hay una auténtica víbora también, recuerda su afición a las Artes Oscuras._

_-Si quieres puedo destituirlo de cara al año próximo, ya lleva años diciendo que se quiere jubilar._

_("Wow, ya te digo que soy director en funciones, me está consultando si despedir a Slughorn. Pero no, no nos conviene en absoluto que entre un nuevo profesor más joven.")_

_-Vaya Albus, me estás dando pie a sacar el primer tema del que quería hablarte._

_Sacó la lista de demandas del bolsillo. ("Aunque ya las sé de memoria.")_

_-Dime._

_-Lily se va a presentar al TIMO de Pociones al tiempo que al de Defensa, porque en un principio pensaba que su futura profesión podría ser profesora de la asignatura en Hogwarts._

_-Vaya…_

_-Sí. Ya se lo contó a Minerva a principio de curso y ella la animó a hacerlo. Lily es una bruja excelente, nunca baja del Supera, y eso sólo en dos o tres asignaturas, lo demás siempre Extraordinarios._

_-Claro._

_-El caso es que me gustaría, si fuera posible, que Slughorn se mantenga en el puesto otros cinco años, los dos que le quedan a Lily para graduarse y otros tres hasta que pueda ser profesora de Pociones. Y que sea él quien la forme, para que viva en el castillo durante todo ese tiempo y esté protegida de la contienda._

_-Claro, por supuesto. Y si Slughorn no lo hiciera, contrataría un profesor durante el período que reste hasta que ella pueda serlo._

_("Nos quedaríamos sin Jefe de Sly hasta que yo pueda ser profesor. No, debe ser él quien aguante en el puesto. Albus no es de pensamientos rápidos.")_

_-No puedes hacer así, Albus. Te quedarías sin Jefe para Sly, no hay ningún otro Sly en el profesorado._

_-Claro, es cierto._

_-Debe mantenerse Slughorn, y si de aquí a cinco años has conseguido lo de la Cátedra de Duelo que te comenté, que espero que sí, porque estaremos en plena guerra, cuando Slughorn se jubile, ya tienes nuevo Jefe de Sly._

_-Todo esto ya lo tenías pensado._

_-Por supuesto, por algo le dije que ya soy el Jefe de mi casa. Y efectivamente lo soy, tengo hasta despacho en la Sala._

_-Apuntas alto, muchacho, y la verdad es que lo mereces._

_-Mucho más que él._

_-Desde luego. De acuerdo entonces, me pondré a ello cuanto antes. La próxima semana acudiré al Ministerio para comenzar los trámites de la Cátedra y me encargaré de que Slughorn resista en el puesto._

_("¡Toma ya! ¡Voy a ser Jefe de Sly! ¡Lauren es un portento, qué ganas de contárselo!")_

_-Le hablaré de Lily, sé que la adora, lo hará por ella – continuó Albus - Pero a cambio, intenta no tener más choques con él, sería contradictoria la actitud tan diferente de ambos hacia él cuando podáis salir a la luz._

_("¡Y Lily profesora de Pociones! ¡Lo conseguí! Pena que ella lo va a tener que aguantar sabiendo lo de los horrocruxes. Pero lo entenderá y resistirá, merece la pena. Otra cosa complicada que le voy a tener que explicar en verano.")_

_-Tienes razón, Albus, intentaré mantenerme indiferente. Y hablando del tema. He estado estudiando el libro de la Magia Roja, en concreto el Vínculo como Pareja y la Unión de las Almas, el último rito de la iniciación. Los conoces, ¿no?_

_-Sí, por supuesto._

_-Y he descubierto que el Vínculo se rompe si uno de los dos deja de confiar en el otro._

_-Sí, así es._

_-Pero no sucede así si realizas también la Unión._

_-En efecto._

_("Hablando de sexo con Albus, qué vergüenza.")_

_-Quiero realizar la Unión con Lily, para poder seguir protegiéndola aunque ella me abandone._

_-Se enterará de lo de los horrocruxes._

_-Ya lo sé, Albus, pero mi primer cometido en la vida no es ése, sino mantenerla con vida a ella, a toda costa. Si le sucediera algo me hundiría, y no nos lo podemos permitir._

_Albus quedó pensando un par de minutos._

_("Le voy a dejar bien clarito que la vamos a hacer igualmente.")_

_-No espero que me des permiso, Albus, solamente te estoy informando. Si consigo los ingredientes de la receta, que espero hacer con ayuda de Damocles, lo vamos a hacer igualmente._

_("Y si no es por Damocles deben estar en el bosque de la Sala, pero de eso no le pienso hablar. Lo tengo bien pillado con los libros en mi poder. Ahora me dirá algo sobre eso.")_

_-Quiero que restituyas los libros que robaste._

_("Ya me lo sé de memoria. Pero ahora los tenemos por duplicado, ja, ja.")_

_-Cuando quieras, Albus, pero guárdalos bien. Tal como estaban no era manera._

_Prince rio, Albus no._

_-También los de Artes Mentales y Oscuras._

_("Ni hablar.")_

_-No. Esos, por el momento, no. Debo conocer al enemigo, soy quien va a enfrentarlo y a enseñar a hacerlo a los guerreros, no tú. Ya iré enseñándote lo que necesites. Por cierto, que sepas que se puede proyectar a varias personas a la vez, basta con enfocar el discurso a ambas._

_-Sí. Eso ya lo sabía._

_("Se ha enfadado conmigo, lo voy a hacer reconciliarse. Aunque sacrifiquemos un poco el tiempo que tenemos para conversar entre nosotros y con Lauren.")_

_-Puedes conversar con Lily y conmigo siempre que quieras._

_("Dándole apoyo y reforzando los lazos.")_

_Albus quedó un minuto pensando._

_("Se ha conmovido. Me lo sé de memoria, en menos de dos semanas. Está a punto de llorar, es un llorón.") Se recompuso._

_-Gracias, Prince. Lo haré._

_("Ya se le ha pasado el enfado. Al final soy yo quien lo está manipulando a él y no al contrario. Qué ganas de contárselo a Lauren.")_

_-Dejemos el tema por el momento. Tengo más demandas que hacerte._

_-Dime._

_-Que los alumnos de séptimo que se van a graduar este año puedan seguir acudiendo a entrenar y sean también instruidos en Oclumancia, Magia Oscura y Ancestral._

_-Buf… Prince, muchísimo trabajo._

_("Y eso que no le he dicho nada de los aurores.")_

_-Albus, la guerra es inminente, hay que salvar vidas. Lo planearemos bien y nos organizaremos._

_Albus lo pensó un minuto._

_-Tienes razón, como siempre. Habrá que ampliar el espacio de entrenamiento._

_-Sí, ya lo había pensado también._

_-No habrá problema, lo haré en verano._

_-Genial, Albus._

_("A ver cómo se toma lo de los aurores.")_

_-También se podría invitar a hacerlo a los aurores ya formados._

_Albus lo pensó._

_-No es mala idea, pero convendría elegir muy bien a quién comunicárselo y a quién no. Ellos no han vivido la revolución que se ha producido._

_-Ya he pensado en eso también. Tenemos un contacto entre los mismos, el tío de Steed es auror._

_-Cierto, el hermano pequeño de su madre._

_-Él animaba a La Guardia a aprender Artes Mentales, Steed tiene mucha confianza en él. Pienso que sabrá juzgar a quién conviene poner al corriente._

_-Sí, será capaz de hacerlo, es Sly. Adelante con ello, entonces._

_("Ya lo sabía, toda la familia de Jack lo es. Y Albus sabe juzgar de sobra las cualidades de cada casa, lleva treinta años como director.")_

_-Yo mismo hablaré con él en verano._

_-Estupendo._

_-¿Sigo?_

_-Claro, sigue._

_-Que se permita a los alumnos que así lo quieran sentarse mezclados en el Comedor o en clases._

_-Buf… Complicado. El espacio en clases y en las mesas del Comedor llega muy justo._

_("No se niega en redondo. Es sólo un problema de logística, pero no es problema en absoluto.")_

_-No me parece que sea para tanto. Sería algo gradual, a medida que se forjen las relaciones que están surgiendo en los entrenamientos, y ahora queda mucho espacio libre en la mesa Sly y también lo hay en las clases de optativas. Al menos eso, dar permiso, y los grupos se irían reorganizando por sí mismos._

_Albus quedó pensando, Prince esperó un minuto. ("Le voy a dar buenas razones.")_

_-Si vamos a formar un ejército de comandos por grupos de afinidad estaría bien dejar libertad a la gente para que cree los lazos y éstos se refuercen, y siempre será mejor que dichos grupos afines estén formados por gente de las distintas casas, que se comuniquen sus cualidades unos a otros – continuó Prince - Ya pudiste comprobarlo con la colaboración que mantuvimos Slys y Raves el día de la revolución y también con la nuestra. Somos Gryff y Sly, casas enemigas, y nos entendemos a la perfección._

_Albus siguió pensando otro minuto. ("No es de decisiones rápidas. Quiere, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Yo sí.")_

_-Habla con los profesores para que no se opongan a ello y que lo comuniquen en clases a todo el alumnado. Y tú podrías hacer lo propio en el Comedor, aprovechando quizá el banquete de fin de curso o el de apertura del próximo año. Darías una gran alegría, pues para entonces ya se habrán forjado numerosos lazos._

_-Qué brillante eres, Prince._

_("Ya te digo, esto se me ha ocurrido a mí solito, sin ayuda de Lauren. Y lo que te decía, quería, pero no sabía cómo. Nos complementamos a la perfección.")_

_-Sigo con las demandas._

_-Sigue, sigue…_

_("Totalmente interesado. Le estoy abriendo un mundo, hacer que Hogwarts evolucione. Pasará a la historia por esto.")_

_-Dar opción a los elfos que así lo decidan de liberarse y elegir si trabajar o no hacerlo, y el que así quiera, que cobre un sueldo por ello._

_-Vaya, pues sí deberíamos hacerlo. Serán muy pocos si hay alguno, nos lo podemos permitir. Sabes cómo se liberan los elfos, ¿no?_

_("Esto no ha tenido que pensarlo, es compasivo.")_

_-Sí, dándoles una prenda de ropa. ¿Cuántos hay en el colegio?_

_-Unos ciento cincuenta._

_-Propondré el sábado en el entrenamiento una colecta de calcetines, por ejemplo, que me los traigan el domingo, te los dejo en la sala de reuniones y tú te encargas de distribuirlos._

_-Perfecto. Déjalos en el armario._

_("Qué bien nos complementamos.")_

_-Sigo._

_-Sigue, sigue…_

_("Ansioso por saber qué más ideas tengo.")_

_-Cambiar los menús por comida de mayor calidad y más sana._

_-Desde luego. A mí me sienta fatal la comida del colegio. A mi edad debería comer mucho más ligero, casi nunca acabo los platos._

_("¡Toma! Le voy a arreglar la vida y hacerlo vivir más tiempo.") Albus continuó._

_-Pero será complicado. Habrá que enseñar a los elfos a cocinar nuevos platos._

_-Sí. Ya he pensado en ello, y también elaborar menús equilibrados. En San Mungo se hace. ¿Sabes si allí cocinan elfos?_

_-No, allí cocinan brujos._

_-Pues ya está, arreglado. Hablaré sobre el tema con Damocles este verano y él nos pondrá en contacto con los responsables de elaborar los menús y con los cocineros, y podrás contratarlos a tiempo parcial para que vengan a enseñarlos. Tampoco será un gasto excesivo y lo descontarás de la comida, saldrá más barata comida más sana._

_-Cierto, toda la razón. Contaré con ello para los presupuestos del año próximo, y quizá antes de Navidad ya lo tengamos todo en marcha._

_-Maravilloso._

_("Qué bien nos complementamos. A por la siguiente, que es la más difícil. Ya verás qué susto le doy.")_

_-Instalar electricidad en el castillo._

_-Buf… ¿Qué estás diciendo, Prince?_

_Prince rio. ("Lo que te decía, me lo sé de memoria.")_

_-Ya sé que es muy complicado y caro, pero lo pienso a largo plazo, te lo digo ya para que lo vayas peleando con tiempo por delante. Eso sí sería una auténtica revolución._

_-No sólo se trataría de la instalación. Necesitaríamos generar nuestra propia corriente, no hay posibilidad de conectarnos a la red._

_("Sí que quiere.")_

_-Ya, ya sé._

_-Y no sabemos cómo interferiría con la magia._

_("¿Qué está diciendo? Si mi madre hace magia en casa siempre que quiere. Es un poco bobo.") Prince rio._

_-En San Mungo y el Ministerio no lo hace._

_Albus también._

_-Sí, es cierto. Entonces en ese aspecto no hay problema. Necesitaremos asesoramiento y personal muggle para instruir a brujos que lo hagan, pues como ya sabes, Hogwarts no existe para los muggles. En San Mungo y el Ministerio lo hicieron los propios muggles, después se les oblivió. Todo esto depende del Ministerio._

_-Claro, pues aprovecha la visita que vas a hacer para lo de la Cátedra para proponerlo también. Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro._

_-Lo haré._

_("Lo conseguirá. Al final quizá no cueste tantos años. Voy por la última, la que más me apetece, si no me la concede, lo haré en la Sala.")_

_-Voy por la última, algo para mí. Que se nos permita bañarnos en el Lago._

_-¿Y eso, Prince?_

_-Me apetece hacer deporte al margen de los entrenamientos._

_-No deberías. Vas a exponerte, y ahora tienes muchísimo trabajo._

_-Lo haría de madrugada, cuando todos estén durmiendo. Es importante para mí. Antes paseaba mucho por el Bosque y precisamente por eso, porque ahora tengo tanto trabajo, no puedo permitírmelo._

_-Lo entiendo. Eres joven, estás creciendo y necesitas quemar energía y desarrollarte adecuadamente también físicamente. Está bien, pero debes tener cuidado, mantente siempre cerca de la orilla. Los grindylows que viven en las profundidades podrían atacarte y también los sirénidos se molestarían si invades su espacio._

_-¿Y el calamar gigante?_

_-Es inofensivo. De hecho, está ahí como protección, rescata a aquél que se está ahogando._

_-Vaya, eso no lo sabía._

_-Puedes bucear también si utilizas branquialgas, pero nunca a demasiada profundidad, ya sabes, los grindylows y las sirenas. Te dejaré un frasco en la sala de reuniones, en el armario, esta tarde se las pido a Slughorn. ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlas?_

_-No._

_-Debes tragar dos. Es bastante desagradable hacerlo. Te crecerán agallas en el cuello y dejarás de poder respirar aire. Entonces te metes bajo el agua y respirarás a través de ellas, el efecto dura una hora._

_-Vaya, qué interesante._

_-Claro. Así fue como me puse en contacto con las sirenas, tengo buena relación con ellas, incluso aprendí su idioma y puedo hablarles._

_-¡Vaya!_

_-Hablaré también con ellas para que no te molesten. Pero aun así debes seguir teniendo cuidado con los grindylows. Así que ya sabes, no bucees muy profundo._

_-Claro que no, Albus. Yo sólo pretendía nadar._

_-Pero bucear con branquialgas es fantástico. Pruébalo también._

_("Wooow… Ya no necesito aprender a nadar, voy a poder respirar bajo el agua. He de probarlo con Lauren en el Lago de la Sala, lo vamos a pasar genial.")_

_-Cuando se te acaben, me pides más._

_-Muchas gracias, Albus._

_-Pero ya sabes, lleva siempre el Mapa y vigila que no te vean los maléficos._

_-Claro, Albus._

_-¿Has acabado?_

_-Por el momento, sí._

_-Nos hubiera llegado con una hora de giratiempo._

_-Es cierto, pero aprovecharé para hablarte de otro tema espinoso._

_-Ya._

_("Ya lo he agobiado. Voy a descargarlo un poco, hay mucho tiempo todavía.")_

_-¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme?_

_-Sí. ¿Qué tal te estás organizando con los TIMOS?_

_-Muy bien, llevo todo al día, alcanzaré el nivel sin problema._

_-Eres excepcional, Prince._

_-Ya lo sé._

_-¿Podrías permitirte tomarte libres un par de tardes por semana para comenzar a volar en escoba? Si empiezas ya y aprovechas también los pocos días de curso después de los exámenes, pienso que ya serás perfectamente capaz de hacerlo antes del verano y seguir practicando durante el mismo. Si no puedes permitirte comprar una, te la llevas del colegio._

_("En Cokeworth no podré, pero sí en casa de Jack. No me va a dar el verano para todo. Al final voy a aprender a volar en escoba este verano, como si me hubiera hecho mortífago.")_

_-Buah… Claro que quiero._

_-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás de aquí a final de curso, estás en buena forma física y tienes unos reflejos excelentes. Se te va a dar muy bien._

_-Estupendo. ¿Cuándo comienzo?_

_-¿Qué días de la semana te va bien?_

_("Estaría bien los viernes por la tarde, que acabamos antes las clases, y luego lunes o martes.")_

_-Los viernes y los lunes o martes._

_-¿Quieres empezar hoy mismo?_

_-Sí._

_-Pues acude al campo de quidditch a las seis. Ve con escolta. De cuatro a seis hay entrenamiento. La profesora Wing te estará esperando._

_-Genial, lo voy a pasar de miedo._

_-Estoy seguro de que hubieras sido un excelente jugador de quidditch, un buen buscador._

_-Bah… No me interesa en absoluto el deporte de competición. Y en el colegio contribuye también a la competencia entre las casas. Ni siquiera sé cómo va la liga este año._

_("Antes me enteraba por los víboras, había uno de séptimo en el equipo de Sly, sé que ganamos el primer partido contra Huffle. Pero desde que dejé de andar con ellos después de Navidades, no he vuelto a escuchar hablar del tema a nadie.")_

_-Bueno, también eso es relativo. Los lazos que se crean entre los miembros de un equipo son muy fuertes, y una competencia sana es apropiada para estimular la capacidad de superación, como cuando luchas._

_-Ya, en eso tienes razón._

_-La final de este año es Sly contra Rave._

_("Vaya, mi casa y mis leales águilas, y yo sin enterarme de nada. Ya me vale no haberme interesado.")_

_-¡Vaya! Pues me es indiferente quién gane. Ambas casas lo merecen._

_-Desde luego, sobradamente. Y estoy seguro de que va a ser un gran partido, limpio y sin rivalidad, pues habéis creado fuertes lazos entre todos. No me lo pienso perder._

_-Pues yo también asistiré. No he visto un partido de quidditch desde primero._

_-Será el último sábado de curso, tras los exámenes._

_-Genial._

_-Los de tu casa están en cierta desventaja, pues han necesitado sustituir a uno de los maléficos que jugaba, un golpeador._

_-Ya, ya sé quién. Pero pienso que lo compensará que ahora el equipo estará mucho más unido._

_-Por supuesto._

_-¿Y sabes quiénes entrenan hoy?_

_-Creo que los Sly._

_-Vaya, pues iré un rato antes para verlos. ¿Puedo?_

_("Iría igualmente aunque fueran los Rave.")_

_-Por supuesto._

_("Y esta noche tendré una reunión con ellos en casa tras el toque, ni siquiera sé quiénes forman el equipo. Nunca me hablan del tema y eso que deben haber cambiado los entrenamientos de los sábados por la mañana a por la tarde para poder venir a los del ejército. Quizá también pueda volar con ellos en escoba, de aquí a final de curso, será divertido hacerlo en grupo._

_Bueno, nos hemos relajado un poco más y todavía queda mucho tiempo, se lo voy a soltar ya.")_

_-Bueno, paso ya al tema espinoso, así tendremos tiempo de pensar y recuperarnos antes de que me deba ir._

_-Claro, dime._

_("Bien, ya lo ha asumido, se recupera rápido.")_

_-Trata sobre nuestro querido Riddle._

_-Lo imagino._

_-No te lo conté el primer día porque ya vi que te di un gran disgusto con lo de los horrocruxes, ni cuando volvimos de Little Hungleton porque tuvimos una mañana muy tensa y es también bastante grave. Ve preparándote._

_-Cuando quieras._

_("Bien. Está entero.")_

_-Te cuento desde el principio cómo lo averigüé. Antes de que me pusieras el recuerdo sobre los Gaunt, ya sabía que Riddle era heredero de Salazar._

_-Vaya… ¿Cómo?_

_-Ya te dije que mi madre me habló de él. ¿Sabes lo que es un anagrama?_

_-Sí, por supuesto._

_Prince sacó el anagrama del nombre de Voldemort del bolsillo, con su propia letra, y se lo mostró a Albus._

_-¡Vaya! Es cierto… Modificó su propio nombre para crear el nuevo. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido._

_("Lauren es un portento.")_

_-Mi madre además me contó rumores sobre él. Que fue quien acusó a Hagrid de liberar el monstruo de Salazar del castillo._

_-Sí, en efecto, así fue._

_-Y que murió una alumna petrificada en un lavabo del cuarto piso, Mirtle la llorona. La última persona que ha muerto en Hogwarts._

_-Sí, así es. Fue una gran desgracia._

_("No sabe nada, no ha relacionado ambos hechos, y hasta mi madre lo hizo. Es un poco corto de entendederas, me necesita.")_

_-Relacionando esa información y siendo Marvolo un nombre mágico muy antiguo, deduje que fue el propio Riddle quien liberó al monstruo de Salazar._

_-Pero eso es una leyenda._

_("Lo dicho, no tiene ni idea, vaya disgusto le voy a dar.")_

_-No, no lo es, Albus. Fue el monstruo quien mató a Mirtle la llorona, liberado y controlado por Riddle, en pársel._

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

_-Porque en el servicio donde todavía habita el fantasma de Mirtle está la entrada al cubículo del monstruo._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Hay una gran estructura en el centro del mismo, rodeada por ocho pilas, y en uno de los grifos hay una serpiente grabada. De ese grifo no sale agua, de todos los demás sí._

_-Vaya…_

_-La estructura es muy grande. Y sospecho que el monstruo debe ser un basilisco, porque petrifica y porque es un reptil, lo controla en pársel, y de un tamaño descomunal. Ha crecido ahí durante mil años._

_("Se ha quedado sin habla, vaya disgusto le acabo de dar. Espero un poco a que se recupere para seguir.") Esperó un minuto y continuó._

_-Supongo que el grifo se abre en pársel y mueve toda la estructura para que el basilisco salga de allí. Cuando quieras vamos y te lo enseño._

_("No se recupera, espero hasta que lo haga.") Tardó varios minutos._

_-No haces más que darme disgustos, Prince – lo miró por fin._

_Prince le dedicó una sonrisa triste._

_-Lo siento mucho, Albus. Yo también me los llevé cuando descubrí las cosas._

_-Por supuesto, no es culpa tuya. Bastantes molestias te has tomado averiguando todo eso y poniéndote en el riesgo que te has puesto sin ser mayor de edad todavía. No sé qué podremos hacer, yo entiendo pársel pero no lo hablo._

_-Ya, ya había pensado en ello._

_-Bueno, si lleva tanto tiempo ahí sin dar problemas, no es algo tan urgente, intentaré aprender imitando la lengua. No te preocupes más por el tema, bastante tienes ya. Yo mismo iré al servicio a buscar el grifo, sé dónde está._

_("Bien… Me libro de Mirtle.")_

_-Está bien, Albus._

_-Ahora me explico el interés que tenía Riddle por ser profesor en Hogwarts._

_("Vaya, de esto no habíamos hablado todavía.")_

_-Eso también lo sabía._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-También lo deduje. Por la fecha en la que desaparecieron los anexos sobre las Magias Ancestrales del Compendio General de Defensa, justo cuando mi madre se graduó, tres años después de que lo hiciera Riddle. Fuiste tú mismo quien hizo eliminarlos, ¿no? Y retirar los libros de la S.P._

_-Sí, así fue._

_-Y él solicitó el puesto de profesor de Defensa._

_-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?_

_("Qué cortito es. Lauren y yo nos dimos cuenta enseguida, dos mentes pensando como una sola, cuando nos vinculemos va a ser genial.")_

_-Porque mientras mi madre estudió sólo tuvo un profesor de la asignatura, pero a partir de ese año, los profesores son cambiantes cada curso. Maldijo el puesto._

_-Prince, eres un portento._

_("Y Lauren.")_

_-Tuve mucha ayuda._

_("Entenderá que fue mi madre, pero fue Lauren también. Qué ganas de contárselo.")_

_-Tú también me diste una pista el otro día cuando te propuse lo de la Cátedra de Duelo – continuó Prince - Dijiste, "¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?"_

_-Cierto, lo dije, no se te escapa una. Buf… Había pensado en aprovechar para mostrarte el siguiente recuerdo de Riddle el tiempo que nos sobrara, pero ya no me apetece. Ya me había recuperado del disgusto y ahora tengo otro casi peor. Si llega a hacerse con el control de Hogwarts liberará al basilisco._

_-Pues sí._

_-Me pondré cuanto antes con lo del pársel. En verano tendré mucho tiempo, y pensaré la manera en cómo acabar con el monstruo. Olvídate del tema, ya me encargo yo. Si necesito tu ayuda esperaré al año próximo, cuando estés de vuelta._

_("Está loco. Piensa hacerlo solo o solamente nosotros dos.") A Prince le dio la risa._

_-No lo hagas solo, Albus, es muy peligroso._

_-Tengo recursos. Mi fénix puede cegarlo para que no me petrifique y soy Gryff, puedo usar la espada._

_("Pobre viejo. Siempre ha hecho todo solo y no está acostumbrado a colaborar con la gente. Voy a tener paciencia con él.")_

_-Claro, Albus. Pero quizá no tengas la fuerza ni la agilidad suficiente, tienes noventa años. Formaremos un equipo, esto sí podemos contárselo a los demás, los Sly que sabemos ocluir nos encargaremos de aturdirlo con maldiciones y Remus, Alice o Frank, que también son Gryff, cualquiera de ellos, puede acabar con él._

_Albus pensó durante dos minutos._

_-De acuerdo. Enseña también maldiciones a tu escolta de verano._

_-Ya pensaba hacerlo, Albus. Como bien dijiste, no podemos defendernos de Avadas con Relaxos._

_-Qué claras tienes las ideas, muchacho._

_-Me va la vida en ello._

_-Además, si acabamos con el basilisco, podremos usar su veneno para destruir los horrocruxes, sin necesidad de recurrir al fuego maligno, y también la espada de Gryffindor, pues quedará impregnada de él._

_-Vaya, es cierto. Lo de la espada no lo sabía._

_-Sí, la espada queda impregnada del poder de todo lo que toque. Podemos esperar hasta entonces para destruir el anillo._

_("Ha propuesto esperar hasta después del verano, me va a preguntar por él. A ver cómo salgo del paso.")_

_-¿Sabe alguien más dónde está? – preguntó Albus._

_("Lo tengo calado.")_

_-Sí, Albus. Y está encargado de destruirlo si a mí me pasara algo. No vas a hacerlo tú._

_-Pero todavía no sabe controlar el fuego maligno._

_("Bien, no me pregunta quién es.")_

_-No, ni yo tampoco, pero pensábamos aprender por nuestra cuenta. Tengo un libro._

_-Mejor os enseño yo._

_("Imposible. Puede enseñarme a mí, pero no enterarse de que la otra es Lauren.")_

_-Puedes enseñarme a mí, no te voy a decir quién es la otra persona que sabe dónde está._

_Albus pensó un minuto. ("A ver si no me aprieta las tuercas.")_

_-Está bien. La próxima semana haremos una sesión corta para enseñarte._

_("Perfecto. Sabe que no le queda más remedio que tragar con lo que le diga, lo tengo bien pillado.")_

_-Estupendo. Avísame cuanto antes de cuándo será._

_("Esperaré a quedar con Lauren después de hacerla.")_

_-Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ti, en relación con el giratiempo y la Sala de Menesteres – dijo Prince._

_-Dime._

_-¿Qué pasa si una vez dentro retrocedes hasta una hora en la que estaba siendo utilizada?_

_-Imposible, no se puede, no es múltiple. Se crearía una paradoja._

_-Claro. Debí suponerlo._

_("Cuando quede con Lauren no puedo ir a tocar el piano. Qué pena. Pero sí una vez conjure el Fidelius y quedemos allí. He de hacerlo cuanto antes. Quizá este mismo fin de semana, y de paso quedo con Remus para conjurar uno para él también, antes de que Albus tenga su mapa listo y nos pueda ver.")_

_Continuaron charlando más informalmente durante un rato y Prince supo que a Alice, Frank y Genevre se les estaba dando bastante bien aprender a ocluir._

_-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirán de aquí a final de curso. Sigue estrechando los lazos con ellos – le dijo el director._

_-Los lazos ya están creados, Albus, lo comprobamos en el abeto. Me gustaría que también vincularas a Frank y Alice como Pareja, les harías un gran regalo._

_("Y si no, les enseño yo mismo, y también a Remus y Cecile, es muy fácil y pueden hacerlo en cualquier sitio.")_

_-Claro, en cuanto estén listos te aviso y se lo propones, ahora que ya sabes de qué va el tema. Encárgate de que Jack también cree lazos, os vincularé a los cinco juntos como Comunidad._

_-De acuerdo._

_Prince sacó el Mapa a las doce y media en punto. "Espero que esté todo el mundo en el Comedor y me marcho. Por hoy hemos tenido suficiente y no quiero darle tiempo a que me vuelva a decir que le devuelva los libros, parece que lo ha olvidado, ha dejado de hablarme en cuanto me ha visto sacar el Mapa." A los cinco minutos los corredores y escaleras estaban libres y no quedaba nadie en la casa Sly._

_-Albus, me marcho. Voy a tener la tarde ocupada, así que voy a aprovechar este rato hasta las dos para hacer los deberes._

_-Claro, Prince, vete ya. Yo también tengo mucho que hacer. _

_("Todavía no tiene su Mapa, bien... Esta misma noche quedo con Remus, si espero a mañana tendrá todo el día para hacerlo y lo terminará.") Se levantó y le tendió la mano._

_-Estamos en contacto, Albus._

_-Siempre, Prince._

_Salió del despacho y se dirigió corriendo a las mazmorras. "Voy a encerrarme en cama a hacer los deberes al dictado hasta las dos, así no me ven doble con el giratiempo. Aunque he de avisar a Jack para que diga a Valerie y Andrew que me escolten hasta el campo de quidditch, pues él y Deborah no pueden, han de entrenar a los Huffle de quinto. Con ellos y Anthony bastará. Me meteré en su cama a esperarlo, no creo que le importe. _

_Vaya tarde espléndida me espera, Historia con Lauren, dos horas enteras para contárselo todo, y después, otro ratito de estudiar y a las cinco me marcho al campo de quidditch, a ver entrenar a mis amigos y luego a volar… Bien…"_


	17. 17 Volar

**Volar**

_Así hizo Prince. Volvió a su dormitorio y se metió a hacer los deberes con las cortinas echadas en la cama de Jack. A los veinte minutos se escuchó entrar a sí mismo con Anthony y Jack conversando en el dormitorio._

_"__Espero que Jack se aproxime a su baúl, que da del lado opuesto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, así no me ve entrar al mismo tiempo que hablo con él. Aunque le voy a dar un buen susto, o quizá no, porque ya sabe que tenía sesión con Albus." Lo rastreó hasta que se aproximó a su cama y le proyectó._

_-"Jack, estoy aquí, en tu cama."_

_-Buah, Prince, qué susto – susurró Jack._

_("Lo que te decía, pobre.")_

_-"Asómate, que no me vea Anthony, y tú tampoco me veas doble."_

_-No pasa nada, hombre. Pero claro, lo hago._

_Entreabrió la cortina y se sentó a su lado en la cama, de frente a él._

_-"Vamos a vincularnos para hablar."_

_-Claro._

_("Lauren todavía no le ha enseñado a proyectar, o quizá no quiere hacerlo conmigo.") Quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y se vincularon, hablando con sus mentes.._

_-Siento haber ocupado tu cama, pero necesitaba aprovechar este rato para hacer los deberes, porque voy a tener la tarde muy ocupada y debía hablar urgentemente contigo._

_-No tienes por qué disculparte ni darme tantas explicaciones, Prince. Estoy para lo que necesites, bastante tienes ya. ¿Qué tal con el viejo?_

_("Otro que está a mi entera disposición. Cómo me alegro de que esté con Lauren por fin. Ojalá encontremos el equilibrio y todos estemos bien.")_

_-Fantástico. Hay muy buenas noticias, me ha autorizado a invitar a los de séptimo a seguir entrenando e instruyéndolos el año próximo, y también a los aurores ya formados que quieran unirse._

_-Vaya, lo de los aurores no me lo habías contado, qué buena idea._

_("Porque se le ocurrió a Lauren. Y ella tampoco lo ha visto desde el lunes, si no, se lo hubiera dicho. Parece que al final se lo está tomando con calma. Bien.")_

_-Sí. Y hemos pensado en contar con tu tío para ponernos en contacto con ellos._

_-Genial, claro que sí._

_-No le digas nada por el momento. En verano hablaremos con él en persona._

_-Por supuesto. ¿De qué más habéis hablado?_

_-Me ha concedido todas las demandas._

_-¿En serio? – muy sorprendido._

_-Sí, todas. Voy a ser Jefe de Sly, y Lily profesora de Pociones. La próxima semana va a comenzar los trámites de la Cátedra en el Ministerio._

_-Fantástico, una Cátedra de Duelo en Hogwarts. Ojalá tuviera cinco años menos para poder formarme desde tercero._

_("Ni rastro de envidia, sólo admiración. No lo merezco.")_

_-Ya te digo. También lo de sentarnos mezclados, liberar a los elfos que lo deseen, cambiar los menús y poner electricidad. Todo._

_-Prince, eres un portento. Gracias a ti, Hogwarts va a evolucionar por fin, aunque el mérito se lo llevará él._

_-No me importa, prefiero que suceda cuanto antes._

_("Si debiéramos esperar a que yo fuera director, podrían pasar cincuenta años o más, y eso, si sobrevivo.")_

_-¿Y lo de bañarse en el Lago?_

_-También. Y me va a dejar branquialgas para bucear, todas las que quiera._

_-Wooow… Yo también quiero._

_("Estupendo. Ya tengo escolta para bañarme en el Lago, y siempre será más divertido hacerlo juntos.")_

_-Pues mañana mismo las tendré en la sala de reuniones, así que quedamos cuando quieras._

_-Genial, Prince, qué bien lo vamos a pasar. ¿Algo más? ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo urgentemente?_

_("Lo del basilisco todavía no se lo cuento. Con más calma.") _

_-Necesito a Valerie y Andrew para escoltarme esta tarde hasta el campo de quidditch. Voy a empezar las clases de vuelo en escoba a las seis, pero me gustaría llegar un rato antes para ver entrenar al equipo. Creo que hoy lo hacen los de casa._

_-Sí, claro que lo hacen los de casa. De hecho, Valerie no va a poder acompañarte a medio entrenamiento, porque tiene que estar allí desde las cuatro, es la capitana del equipo._

_-Vaya… ¿Cómo no me lo habíais contado? – decepcionado._

_-Porque todos sabemos que no te interesa el quidditch – paciente – No vas a un partido desde primer año._

_-Vaya si me teníais controlado… – comprendiendo._

_-Por supuesto – asintiendo grave – El mejor mago de la casa, del lado de los maléficos. Un grave peligro._

_("Lo que te digo. Admirado y temido a un tiempo desde primero.")_

_-¿Crees que algún día me libraré de la mala fama? – un tanto agobiado._

_-Nunca del todo, Prince – paciente de nuevo – Pero serás un gran ejemplo de cómo rectificar a tiempo._

_("Cambiemos de tema, me pongo malo.")_

_-¿Andrew también está en el equipo?_

_-No. ¿A qué hora quieres ir?_

_-Me gustaría sobre las cinco._

_-Pues dejo a los Huffle con Deborah, Alice y Frank y te acompañamos Andrew y yo._

_-¡Ah! Ahora que los mencionas, debes hacer migas con Alice y Frank. Nos va a vincular a los cinco juntos, la escolta de verano._

_-Claro, ya las estoy haciendo, son fantásticos. El viernes pasado estuvimos muy a gusto._

_-Estupendo. Pensaba pedir también a Anthony que viniera._

_-Bah… No lo molestes. Los tres nos bastamos, y así ya nos quedamos contigo hasta que acabes. Andrew estará encantado de ir a ver entrenar a Valerie, y a mí también me apetece. Valerie también se quedará hasta la hora de volver al castillo, seremos los cuatro para volver._

_("No… No quiero que me vean volar. Con lo mal que lo voy a hacer.")_

_-Buah… Me va a dar mucha vergüenza que me veáis montar por primera vez._

_-Ya estás con lo de siempre, Prince… - hastiado, y paciente – Volaremos contigo si nos deja Wing. Andrew y yo no lo hacemos tan bien, sólo practicamos en vacaciones, y a ti se te va a dar genial, así ya jugamos a perseguir y ser perseguidos y aprendes más rápido._

_("Toda la razón. Y así ellos también disfrutan un rato.")_

_-Vale. Me parece bien._

_-Así me gusta. ¿Algo más?_

_-No por el momento._

_-Pues te dejo que sigas con los deberes. Pasamos por ti a las cinco. Ya no cambies de cama, te dejo la cortina abierta. Ya te has metido en el cuarto de baño._

_-Gracias, Jack._

_A las dos tuvo Historia. Pasó hasta las cuatro charlando con Lauren, contándole al pie de la letra toda su entrevista con Albus, pues recordaba todo al detalle. "Desde luego, el ritual de la cueva ha dado resultado. Qué maravilla."_

_Ella le hizo numerosos comentarios, quedó encantada con todas las demandas concedidas, con que pudieran bucear con branquialgas y que comenzara ya las clases de vuelo en escoba, pero sobre todo, por cómo estaba manejando la situación con Albus._

_-"Le has dado la vuelta a la tortilla, Severus. Aunque te saque setenta y cinco años de ventaja tienes una mente privilegiada y eres Sly hasta la médula, mucho más astuto e inteligente que él. Llegarás a director."_

_-"Si sobrevivo."_

_Después le contó lo del basilisco._

_-"No deberías exponerte tú, ya hay suficiente gente, que lo hagan los demás con él. Si os pasara algo a los dos, estaríamos perdidos, quedaría yo sola a cargo de los horrocruxes."_

_-"Y Malfoy."_

_-"Sí. Con el tiempo, quizá sí."_

_"__Pero tiene razón. Nadie con poder en este bando, y ella debería descubrirse ante Minerva, que ni siquiera sabe ocluir, hay que enseñarla, he de decírselo a Albus. Que lo haga en verano, se quedarán los dos en el castillo prácticamente solos. _

_Aunque su razón verdadera para decirme eso, es que no quiere que me exponga a ningún peligro y me pase algo. Sin embargo, de Jack no le importa, me quiere mucho más a mí. Sin mí se hundiría, como me pasa a mí con Lily. Debo mantenerme con vida por ella también."_

_-"De acuerdo, Lauren. De aquí a entonces lo hablaremos y tendremos tiempo de planearlo bien."_

_Luego le contó lo del fuego maligno._

_-"Muy bien manejado, lo tienes bien pillado."_

_-"Gracias a que me enseñaste a ocluir._

_-"Somos un equipo, Severus. Y tú y yo somos el corazón del mismo."_

_"__Qué bien que se reconozca a sí misma, así me gusta. El miércoles le cambié la vida de nuevo."_

_-"He pensado en esperar a volver a quedar contigo después de que me enseñe. Le he pedido que me avise cuanto antes de cuándo lo hará."_

_-"Genial, estaré disponible en cuanto lo sepas."_

_"__A mi entera disposición. Me pone por delante de Jack."_

_-"¿Le has preguntado lo del giratiempo y la Sala?" – le preguntó ella._

_-"Sí. No se puede echar atrás si has estado dentro a esa hora, no es múltiple."_

_-"Claro, debimos suponerlo."_

_-"Esta misma noche voy a conjurar el Fidelius, todavía no tiene el Mapa. Así no me verá hacerlo."_

_-"¿No estás ya lo bastante ocupado hoy, Severus, y mañana el entrenamiento?"_

_-"Prefiero hacerlo cuanto antes y olvidarme del tema. Cada vez se acercan más los exámenes."_

_-"Bueno, haz como quieras. Me parece bien."_

_Poco tiempo les sobró de clase._

_-"Hablamos en la cena y nos cuentas de tus vuelos" – le dijo ella._

_-"Claro. Si ves a Lily en la Biblioteca, cuéntale al menos lo de que vamos a ser profesores los dos. Le darás una gran alegría."_

_-"¿No prefieres esperar a contárselo tú?" – hastiada._

_"__Tiene razón."_

_-"Bueno, sí, quizá sí."_

_-"Claro, Severus, es algo muy importante para vosotros. Un sueño largamente ansiado, desde los once años, vivir juntos en el castillo. Hablamos de todo lo demás con ella cuando le hayas dicho eso en privado."_

_-"Gracias, Lauren."_

_Volvió a casa, se cambió de ropa y bajó a la Sala Común a seguir con los deberes. Pronto quedó vacía. "Todo Sly en la Biblioteca o entrenando. Ahora que me estoy acostumbrando a estar con gente, me dejan solo. Mejor, así me concentro y puedo hacerlos al dictado, mirando al Lago." A las cinco en punto aparecieron Jack y Andrew._

_-Hey, Prince._

_Se giró._

_-¿Ya estás listo?_

_-Sí. Sólo subo a dejar todo esto y nos vamos._

_Subió al dormitorio a dejar los libros y los deberes, en su cama. "Ya los recogeré luego." Miró el Mapa. "Los maléficos están todos en las Salas de sus casas, bien." Bajó._

_-Vamos._

_-Te he traído la merienda – le dijo Jack, dándole dos sándwiches._

_-Vaya, Jack, qué detalle._

_("Porque sabe que para mí son las siete de la tarde. Pero no dice nada delante de Andrew. Lo del giratiempo es un 'secreto', y eso que se lo prometí y al final no estoy dejándoselo, y no me ha mencionado el tema en absoluto. No lo merezco. Qué bien que esté con Lauren._

_Como hoy he de trasnochar, le diré que me acompañe a la Sala a tocar, no he ido desde el martes, y le vuelvo a tocar la canción.")_

_-Cómelos aquí tranquilo si quieres – le dijo Jack._

_-No es necesario, vamos de camino._

_("Ya entiende que he mirado el Mapa y no hay peligro. Pero Andrew no, hemos de disimular.") Los dos sacaron sus varitas y salieron de la Sala, subieron la escalera de caracol protegiéndolo por delante y detrás mientras merendaba y así siguieron por los corredores hasta la puerta del castillo y rodeándolo en dirección al campo de quidditch, hasta que terminó de comer._

_Entonces él también sacó la varita y los otros dos lo flanquearon, charlando animadamente con Andrew hasta que llegaron, de quidditch, de cómo se había desarrollado la liga ese año._

_-Sly ganamos a Huffle y Gryff – dijo Andrew._

_-A Gryff, bien... a Potter – dijo Prince._

_-Eso._

_-Estupendo._

_-Sólo perdimos ante Rave._

_-Vaya, los que nos tocan en la final._

_-Pero ellos nos ganaron a nosotros y a Huffle, perdieron ante Gryff. Por eso estamos empatados._

_-¿Y Huffle y Gryff?_

_-Ganó Huffle._

_"__Evidentemente, si no, Gryff también hubiera empatado. Qué cortito soy para esto del quidditch."_

_-¿Los Huffle ganaron a Potter? Bien…_

_-Oye, que el equipo Gryff son seis más aparte de Potter._

_-Ya, ya sé, pero a mí sólo me importa él. Va a ser un año memorable para él._

_"__Mi venganza." Llegaron al campo de quidditch y subieron a una de las gradas Sly, la más cercana a donde estaban entrenando. "Los cazadores ensayan jugadas contra el guardián, mientras los golpeadores intentan derribarlos, y la buscadora, sola, persigue la snitch dorada."_

_-Buah… qué pasada. No sé a dónde mirar y eso que sólo son siete. Un partido de verdad debe ser alucinante._

_-Claro – habló Andrew – El quidditch es mucho más interesante que los deportes muggles de equipo. Cuatro funciones diferentes repartidas entre sólo siete jugadores, y con cuatro pelotas en juego._

_-Lo que me parece injusto es que se puntúen tan poco los tantos con la quaffle y tanto lo de atrapar la snitch. En realidad quien gana el partido es el buscador._

_-Ya, en eso tienes razón. Deberían cambiarse las reglas del juego._

_("Quizá algo que consigamos con el tiempo también, cuando tengamos influencia en el Ministerio, aunque eso será muy difícil, es un reglamento internacional.")_

_-¿La buscadora no es Hipólita, la amiga de Ariel?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-Es estupenda._

_-Por supuesto. Tiene unos reflejos excelentes, por eso es tan buena guerrera también._

_-Me extraña que no me contara nada cuando hablé con ella en la fiesta, con lo chulita que es._

_-Porque seguramente Ariel les dijo que no te hablaran de quidditch – le dijo Jack._

_-Vaya…_

_("Es la primera vez que Jack despega los labios desde que salimos del castillo. Ya está comiéndose la cabeza porque no ha visto a Lauren desde el lunes. Son tal para cual.")_

_"__Uno de los golpeadores es Brad, el de séptimo que me pedía el giratiempo para ir a Hogsmeade. El otro es un chico de cuarto, no sé su nombre."_

_-¿Cuál de los dos golpeadores es el nuevo?_

_-El chico de cuarto – le respondió Andrew – Se llama Trevor._

_"__Valerie es cazadora, y Lucy, la chica de cuarto que intentó ligar conmigo la noche de la fiesta. El tercer cazador es un chico de séptimo que está cursando Defensa, Ronald, y el guardián, el otro de sexto que también lo hace, Edward."_

_-Todos menos Brad son guerreros también._

_-Claro, ya sabes, combativos y en buena forma física. El deporte y el combate tienen mucho que ver._

_"__Ya me lo ha dicho Albus esta tarde. Vaya, vaya, y yo sin interesarme durante todos estos años, y la verdad es que me encanta."_

_-Para el año próximo van a tener que sustituir a dos, un golpeador y un cazador._

_-Sí, pero no te apures por eso, hay gente sobradamente preparada en casa._

_-Sí. Ya veo que el golpeador nuevo es muy bueno también._

_-Vaya que sí. Hubo una fuerte competencia en la selección._

_"__Que fue hace menos de dos semanas y no me he enterado de nada."_

_-Yo creo que ganaremos a los Rave._

_"__Ahora ya me empieza a importar, son mi casa, mis leales serpientes."_

_-Dependerá de Hipólita y la buscadora Rave, que es de segundo y excelente._

_-¿De segundo? – asombrado._

_-Claro, los buscadores son mejores cuanto más menudos, tienen mayor maniobrabilidad, pesan menos sobre la escoba._

_("Vaya, por eso Albus me ha dicho que yo hubiera sido buen buscador, con muy buenos reflejos y delgado. Pues pienso que se me va a dar genial volar, ahora falta que no me dé miedo. La buscadora se eleva mucho, vaya vértigo. Pero no me queda otro remedio que sobreponerme, en combate se puede llegar a volar a cientos de pies de altura y así es como deberemos practicar para que no se nos vea desde el castillo, y también de noche. Es lo que me hubiera tocado este verano si me hubiera hecho mortífago.") A las seis menos cinco Andrew les dijo:_

_-Vamos a bajar, así los esperamos a la entrada del vestuario y hablamos un momento con ellos._

_-Claro, vamos._

_"__Genial, así ya quedo con ellos para la noche." Bajaron de la grada y se dirigieron a la entrada del vestuario. A las seis en punto la profesora Wing tocó su silbato e interrumpió el entrenamiento. Todos los miembros del equipo descendieron excepto Hipólita, que quedó todavía persiguiendo la snitch._

_El resto la esperó sobre la hierba del campo hasta que la atrapó un par de minutos después y también bajó. "No han acudido por su cuenta al vestuario, todos la han esperado. Espíritu de equipo. Qué bonito, un grupo afín de distintas edades." Los siete se dirigieron juntos hacia la puerta del vestuario y tras ellos la profesora, ella ya había visto que estaban allí esperando. Dejó que fuera el equipo quienes se adelantaran a saludarlos, quedando unos pasos por detrás de ellos._

_-¡Vaya Prince! – éste fue Brad - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que odiabas el quidditch._

_"__No sabe que vengo a entrenar también. Ya se lo contaré de noche."_

_-Yo también lo creía hasta hoy. Me ha encantado veros entrenar._

_-¿Nos has estado viendo entrenar? – le preguntó Valerie, ilusionada._

_"__Vaya, Jack no le ha dicho que pensaba venir a verlos para darle una sorpresa, ella sí sabe que tengo clase."_

_-Claro. Ha sido genial, sois excelentes. ¿Qué tal, Hipólita? Eres extraordinaria, has de hacernos ganar._

_-Seguro, Prince – respondió la chica - Me voy a merendar a la Rave._

_Prince rio. "Qué chulita es."_

_-No te confíes, en el último te ganó._

_-Pero fue porque me golpeó una bludger en el brazo izquierdo, me dolía y no podía manejar bien la escoba._

_-Vaya, qué pena._

_"__Esta vez eso no pasará, habrá juego limpio. Los golpeadores se dedicarán a los cazadores y no a las buscadoras. No es justo que un chico mayor intente derribar a una chiquilla de la escoba."_

_-Seguro que en la final no lo hacen._

_-Seguro que no – dijo Brad – Nosotros no pensamos atacar a la suya, ya nos has visto que sólo intentábamos derribar cazadores._

_ "__Una nueva revolución. Cambiar las tácticas en el quidditch."_

_-Sí, ya me he fijado. ¿El viernes que viene les toca entrenar a ellos?_

_"__Ya voy a dejarles caer que yo vendré también."_

_-Sí, claro – respondió Valerie – A nosotros nos toca el sábado por la tarde._

_-Habéis debido cambiar los entrenamientos de la mañana a la tarde._

_-Claro, pero no importa. Ahora hay luz también por las tardes._

_"__En invierno habrá que disculparlos de los entrenamientos del ejército cuando tengan el de quidditch."_

_-Y tú debiste faltar a alguno cuando comenzaste a entrenar._

_-Sí, así fue, y los Rave se perdieron el del quince de mayo, hace dos semanas. Pero no importa, lo primero es lo primero. Esto es un juego, en lo otro nos va la vida._

_("Y por lo tanto todos los Sly de sexto y séptimo el del sábado anterior, y yo sin enterarme de nada, y todavía proponían entrenar el viernes siguiente, ya me estoy poniendo malo. Voy a cambiar de tema y descargar tensión.")_

_-El próximo viernes vendré a ver a los Rave y os chivo sus tácticas._

_-Genial, Prince – le dijo Brad._

_"__Qué campechano es. Lo voy a echar de menos el año próximo."_

_-¿Os apetece seguir charlando de quidditch conmigo esta noche en casa, tras el toque?_

_"__Una ola de claros. Los amo."_

_-Pues quedamos en mi despacho a las diez._

_Todo el equipo excepto Valerie se dirigieron al vestuario, dándole uno por uno firmes apretones de despedida. ("Esta vez Lucy no ha abierto la boca ni me ha puesto ojitos. Esto también es un ambiente serio, me gusta.")_

_La profesora Wing se acercó, tendiéndole la mano también._

_-Buenas tardes, Prince._

_-Buenas tardes, profesora Wing._

_-Llámame Agatha y tutéame._

_("Sin perder un ápice de la seriedad. Estupendo, ya soy uno más entre el profesorado también. Excepto Slughorn, suerte que él se marchará en cuanto yo llegue a profesor. Qué rabia le va a dar que lo sustituya como Jefe.") Saludó también a Andrew y Jack. ("A ellos no les ha dicho que la tuteen, sólo yo. Lo dicho, Albus ya me ha cambiado el tratamiento.")_

_-Valerie me ha contado que os vais a quedar los tres para escoltarlo de vuelta._

_-Sí, así es, profesora – respondió Jack._

_-Quizá dentro de un rato podáis volar con él si os apetece._

_"__Bien…"_

_-Pero primero vamos a probar qué tal se le da solo. Esperadlo aquí – y a él - ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa, Prince? Hay equipajes de tu talla._

_-No es necesario, voy cómodo así._

_"__Y además debo acostumbrarme a volar con este tipo de ropa, pues es la que voy a usar para combatir. El ejército mágico no lleva uniforme."_

_-Muy bien, pues voy por una escoba para ti._

_Agatha entró al vestuario y salió menos de un minuto después con la escoba._

_-No es muy buena – le dijo – Pero es la mejor que tenemos en el colegio, la más moderna._

_-Está bien, me vale cualquiera._

_"__Un gasto que debo hacer por mi cuenta, una buena escoba. A ver cómo se le da a Violet vender mis joyas. He de escribirle para ver si quiere más."_

_-¿Recuerdas cómo elevarte?_

_-Sí, eso sí, y también cómo avanzar, parar, girar, subir y bajar._

_"__Todo lo que aprendí en primero. El ritual de la cueva me va a resolver la vida."_

_-Perfecto. Entonces vamos a volar juntos, te pones a mi lado e intentas hacer todo lo que haga yo._

_-Estupendo._

_Se colocaron a la par, convocaron las escobas y las montaron. Dieron una patada en el suelo con el pie izquierdo y las escobas se elevaron unos cinco pies. La profesora se elevó más, hasta unos quince pies, Prince la siguió. Se mantuvieron a esa altura volando casi a la par, sin hacer giros bruscos ni demasiado inesperados, durante unos cinco minutos, ella se giraba frecuentemente a mirarlo. Por fin se detuvo en el aire, Prince se puso a su altura._

_-Maravilloso, veo que te enseñé bien. ¿Te atreves con algo más complicado?_

_-Sí, por supuesto._

_-Vamos a mantenernos a esta altura, pero ahora voy a hacer giros más repentinos, debemos separarnos más para no chocar. Hazlo tú._

_Prince lo hizo, desplazó la escoba hasta quedar a unos diez pies de distancia, a la misma altura que ella._

_-Perfecto, allá vamos._

_Lo hicieron así durante otros cinco minutos. Prince cazaba al vuelo cada mínimo movimiento y lo imitaba con precisión. Agatha se volvió a detener._

_-Estupendo. Vas a volar perfectamente en el mes y poco que queda hasta el verano. Siguiente paso. Subir y bajar, esta vez sin giros bruscos._

_Lo hicieron durante otros cinco minutos._

_-Genial, un alumno excelente. Se te hubiera dado muy bien el quidditch._

_"__Pues sí, qué pena. Algo bonito que me he perdido en la vida, y para eso ya no estoy a tiempo. Demasiado ocupado con otras cosas."_

_-Vamos con giros bruscos también. Subiendo y bajando, todo a la vez. ¿Te atreves?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-Así me gusta._

_"__Ya he provocado admiración en ella también. Sabe que no lo estoy haciendo por diversión, si no por obligación y una gran responsabilidad, y ella también se está tomando la molestia de enseñarme cuando no tendría por qué hacerlo."_

_Lo hicieron. "Esta vez me cuesta un poco más cogerle el tranquillo, en ocasiones me aproximo o alejo demasiado." Cuando pasaron otros cinco minutos enteros sin que eso sucediera, Agatha se detuvo._

_-Maravilloso. Has avanzado en media hora lo que a la mayoría le cuesta un mes, por hoy nos llega. Vamos a bajar y vuelas un rato con tus amigos, así te diviertes._

_Prince le sonrió._

_-Ya me estoy divirtiendo igualmente._

_Ella se la devolvió._

_-Ve tú delante._

_Prince se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos esperándolo. Aterrizó y bajó de la escoba._

_-Vaya fenómeno, Prince – le dijo Jack - ¿Y decías que hace cuatro años que no volabas?_

_("Vaya, Jack se ha animado un montón al verme volar. Cómo lo quiero.")_

_-Pues sí._

_-Se te da genial – ésta fue Valerie, con cierta añoranza._

_("Le hubiera encantado que estuviera en el equipo.")_

_-Ya, ahora me arrepiento de no haberme interesado por el quidditch._

_("Quizá relacionándome con el resto de miembros del equipo me hubiera separado de los maléficos mucho antes, sin haber llegado a la situación tan peligrosa en la que estoy metido.")_

_-Quizá puedas jugar con nosotros en alguna ocasión._

_("Podría presentarme a las pruebas para el equipo para el año próximo, pero ella sabe muy bien que no voy a tener tiempo para el quidditch. Ya estoy a punto de llorar.")_

_-Claro, cuando queráis._

_-Chicos, voy por unas escobas para vosotros y voláis los cuatro juntos – dijo Agatha, que acababa de aterrizar._

_Se las trajo. Volaron los cuatro durante media hora larga, jugando a perseguirse. "No aceleran ni frenan, se mantienen al nivel que tengo yo para estar igualados, como hago yo cuando combato contra ellos. Ya tengo otro grupo afín._

_Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para enseñar también a Valerie y Andrew a ocluir y llevarles al abeto. Quizá pueda hacerlo Jack, se lo pediré. Son Sly, aprenderán rápido y son buenos amigos suyos, no le importará pasar tiempo con ellos. Ahora lo está pasando genial, así se distrae un poco de pensar tanto en Lauren."_

_Volvieron los cuatro juntos al castillo. Los otros tres charlaban animadamente. ("Ahora soy yo quien se ha puesto nostálgico. Oportunidades perdidas en la vida, cómo hubiera disfrutado de hacer esto durante todos estos años si me hubiera preocupado por las cosas que realmente merecen la pena. Hacer buenos amigos, amigos de verdad._

_Empiezo a sentir una gran necesidad de estar solo. Suerte que esta noche voy a ir a tocar el piano.")_


	18. 18 Fidelius

**Fidelius**

_En la cena Sev le contó a Lily el notición de sus puestos como profesores. Ella pensó, "No está todo lo alegre que debería estar, algo más ha pasado. A ver si me lo cuenta."_

_-"Wow, Sev. Lo conseguiste. En menos de dos semanas."_

_-"Sí, Lily, nos está saliendo todo redondo. Demasiado. No hay que confiarse."_

_-"Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es el vértigo que da la buena suerte. Todo se puede ir al traste cuando menos te lo esperas, como nos sucedió al ingresar en Hogwarts."_

_-"Eso."_

_-"No te comas la cabeza, las cosas como vayan llegando."_

_-"Lo intentaré."_

_"__Está muy apático. Voy a preguntarle."_

_-"Te siento desanimado. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?"_

_-"No, Lily, todo lo contrario. Me ha pasado algo tan bueno que me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho todos estos años."_

_"__No tengo idea de a qué puede referirse, le voy a preguntar."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Y qué ha sido?"_

_Sev pensó, "No me apetece seguir contando cosas buenas con el ánimo que tengo, ya bastante le he estropeado a Lily la noticia, ya se lo contaré en otro momento."_

_-"Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, no me apetece mucho hablar, necesito estar solo."_

_"__Voy a dejarlo tranquilo, ya me lo contará."_

_-"Claro, Sev, como quieras."_

_-"Pregunta a Remus si quiere quedar esta noche para que le ayude a conjurar el Fidelius."_

_"__Vaya, con lo reventado que está, y todavía va también a trasnochar."_

_-"Déjalo para otro día, Sev."_

_-"No. Quiero hacerlo antes de que Albus tenga su Mapa. Voy a conjurar también el de Lauren. Pregúntale."_

_"__Ahora que he dejado de ser testaruda se está volviendo él. Es una de sus características."_

_-"Vale, Sev, se lo pregunto y te digo."_

_Lily se dirigió a Cecile de viva voz:_

_-Cecile, pregunta a Remus si quiere quedar esta noche con Sev para conjurar el Fidelius para vosotros._

_-Claro, ahora mismo se lo digo._

_Mientras tanto, Prince preguntaba a Jack:_

_-¿Me acompañas a la Sala después de cenar?_

_-Claro, Prince, ya te dije que cuando quieras._

_-Gracias, Jack._

_"__Jack también me ha notado que estoy hecho polvo. A ver si me recupero antes de la charla con los del equipo de quidditch." Continuó cenando sin hablar._

_Cecile dijo a Lily:_

_-Dice Remus que sí._

_"__Genial, si pasa un rato con Remus, aunque haga el sacrificio de trasnochar, se animará." Lily proyectó a Sev:_

_-"Remus está de acuerdo. ¿Cómo quedáis?"_

_-"A la una en la puerta Gryff, lo espero desilusionado hasta que salga."_

_-"Vale, Sev, se lo digo."_

_-"Habla con Lauren si quieres y que te cuente el resto de noticias. Seguimos mañana en el desayuno."_

_-"Vale, cariño. Hasta mañana."_

_"__Estoy emocionalmente agotado. Mañana me lo voy a tomar de descanso. Una buena siesta por la tarde, invitaré a Ariel a mi cuarto y leeré el libro muggle, que me explique las cosas que no entiendo." Sev continuó cenando en silencio._

_Mientras tanto, Lily pensaba, "Voy a charlar con Lauren, aunque no quiero que me cuente ella las cosas, quiero que hablemos entre los tres, pero al menos averiguar si sabe algo de lo que le pasa a Sev. A ver cómo está ella." Le proyectó:_

_-"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal?"_

_-"Genial, Lily. ¿Te ha contado Sev las noticias?"_

_"__Lauren está estupendamente, ella tampoco sabe que Sev no está bien. Voy a contarle lo que me ha dicho él." Lily lo hizo y concluyó:_

_-"Pero lo he notado muy desanimado. ¿Ya estaba así por la tarde?"_

_-"No, para nada. Esta tarde estaba genial."_

_"__Lauren está muy bien, puedo hablar abiertamente con ella."_

_-"Me ha dicho que ha sido porque le había pasado algo tan bueno que se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho todos estos años. ¿Te ha contado a ti qué era?"_

_-"Sí, Lily, ya sé a qué se refería. Ha comenzado las clases de vuelo en escoba."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"No te preocupes, cariño, se le pasará. Sólo necesita estar solo, ha tenido un día muy intenso."_

_-"Sí, eso me ha dicho."_

_"__Ya estamos llorando las dos. Espero que Sev no se dé cuenta de que Lauren lo está haciendo."_

_-"¿Te apetece seguir charlando? Hay muchas más buenas noticias. Te las puedo contar."_

_-"Prefiero esperar a hablarlo entre los tres, Lauren. Ahora no me apetece mucho hablar, la verdad. Lo siento."_

_-"Vale, cariño, pero no sufras. Es fuerte, se le pasará."_

_-"Hablamos mañana, Lauren."_

_-"Claro, guapa."_

_Cecile se dio cuenta de que lloraba. La tomó por los hombros y le dijo al oído:_

_-¿Alguna mala noticia, Lily?_

_-No, Cecile, luego te lo cuento en casa._

_-Vale, luego me lo cuentas._

_Continuaron cenando los tres en silencio. Sev pensaba, ("Debo hacer lo posible por sobreponerme, no puedo dejarme hundir por algo así. He preocupado a Lily y seguro que también a Lauren, que contaba con hablar con los dos de cómo me había ido por la tarde, y a Jack, y puede que incluso a Cecile y Remus, si Lily les cuenta algo._

_Y esta noche tengo mucho que hacer y mañana entrenamiento. No puedo cambiar lo que hice mal en el pasado, los años perdidos, he de mirar adelante e intentar disfrutar de lo que tengo ahora. La gente que me quiere hace todo lo posible porque no me hunda y no puedo fallarles._

_Nunca jugaré a quidditch, pero lo voy a pasar genial igualmente aprendiendo a volar y entrenando para la guerra. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que la instrucción militar pudiera ser divertida? Yo lo paso bomba entrenando y también volando en escoba. Qué suerte que somos brujos. Ya estoy mucho mejor. Voy a charlar con ellas para que no se vayan preocupadas a dormir.") Les proyectó:_

_-"¿Qué tal, chicas?"_

_-"Vaya, Sev, ya estás más animado" – respondió Lily._

_-"Sí. Me ha dado por comerme la cabeza por no haber sido jugador de quidditch. Ya veis qué tontería."_

_("No me responden. Han hablado entre ellas y se han preocupado.")_

_-"¿Has estado volando, Sev?"_

_A Sev le dio la risa. ("Lily disimulando, qué mona.")_

_-"Sí, cariño, y viendo entrenar al equipo Sly."_

_-"¿Y qué tal lo has pasado?"_

_("Sólo habla Lily, a Lauren le cuesta más recuperarse.") Les contó, y poco después también Lauren entró en la conversación y así siguieron los tres hasta que acabaron de cenar. Salió antes que ellas del Comedor. Lauren proyectó a Lily:_

_-"Parece que ya está mejor, pero no me fío, Lily."_

_-"Lauren, está bien. Yo lo conozco, ya se le ha pasado."_

_-"No sé, Lily, no me quedo tranquila. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"_

_-"Claro que sí, Lauren, lo que quieras."_

_-"Tómate una baya. Si la tomo yo no voy a saber si es él o Jack quien sufre, porque no he estado con Jack desde el lunes."_

_"__Vaya, todavía no habíamos hablado nunca de las bayas ni de Jack desde antes del follón. Y no ha vuelto a estar con Jack desde que pasó ese bendito cuarto de hora con Sev, él la llena mucho más. Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, si no, va a sufrir hasta que vuelva a verlo mañana."_

_-"Claro, Lauren, subo a casa y la tomo. Nos vemos en la Biblioteca y te cuento."_

_"__Debería llevar siempre una encima. Lo haré a partir de ahora."_

_Prince se separó de su escolta a la salida del Comedor y subió sólo con Jack a la Sala. Apenas hablaron de camino. ("Jack sigue preocupado por mí y también ha vuelto a desanimarse porque no ha visto a Lauren desde el lunes. Cuando lleguemos a la Sala charlamos un rato._

_Le dejo hablar a él primero, no puedo irme de la boca con los secretos, quizá se confíe a mí. Ojalá, sería un primer paso para lograr establecer una buena relación entre todos. Si me habla abiertamente, yo también lo haré. No he hecho nada comprometido con Lauren.") Llegaron al aula de piano. Jack pasó delante, Prince tras él, cuando se cerró la puerta, Jack se giró._

_-Hermano, dame un abrazo._

_Se dieron un largo y cálido abrazo._

_("Merlín, cómo lo quiero. Estamos los dos a punto de llorar. Ojalá me hable de Lauren, ojalá…")_

_-¿No te ha sentado muy bien el vuelo, verdad?_

_-Al principio, no, Jack, pero ya se me ha pasado, ha sido una tontería._

_-Te entiendo. El tiempo echado a perder._

_-Eso. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor, hay que mirar adelante. Lo voy a pasar genial igualmente aprendiendo ahora._

_-Claro que sí, en verano vienes a casa siempre que quieras a practicar._

_-Claro, Jack, eso haré. En Cokeworth no puedo._

_-Lo vamos a pasar de muerte. Invitaremos también a Andrew y Valerie, ella te enseñará un montón._

_-Estaría bien que intentaras enseñarles a ocluir si tenéis tiempo, Jack, de aquí a final de curso, para llevarles al abeto y vincularnos con ellos también._

_-Claro que sí, Prince, encantado de hacerlo._

_("Me está animando, y no habla de lo suyo en absoluto. Y no ha podido quedar con Lauren en la cena, porque nos la hemos pasado hablando entre los tres, aunque quizá sí al principio. Lo voy a animar a que vaya a la Biblioteca, por si no han podido hacerlo.") Se separó de él._

_-Jack, ve a estudiar un rato y luego vienes a las diez a buscarme._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Me quedo contigo. Quiero escuchar mil veces 'Wish you were here'._

_("Ya debe haber quedado con ella. Genial.")_

_Prince preparó el piano para tocar. Jack se instaló en la silla que había junto al pequeño escritorio._

_Mientras tanto, Lily y Lauren iban a casa por los bártulos para estudiar. Cecile no le preguntó nada de camino. Cuando subieron al dormitorio, le dijo:_

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Lily? ¿Por qué has llorado en la cena?_

_-Hoy Sev ha tenido su primera clase de vuelo en escoba y estaba muy triste por no haberlo hecho durante todos estos años._

_"__Ya estoy a punto de llorar otra vez."_

_-Vaya, cariño, dame un abrazo._

_Se lo dieron._

_-Gracias, Cecile. Luego parece que se le ha pasado, pero no me fío, es el rey del disimulo. Voy a tomar una baya._

_("Yo sé que está bien, lo hago por Lauren, pero ante Cecile he de ser reina del disimulo también.")_

_-Claro, hazlo._

_Lily tomó la baya. "Lo que te decía, ni rastro de amargor."_

_-¿Qué tal?_

_-Increíble, está perfectamente. Se le ha pasado en menos de media hora._

_"__Se le ha pasado en menos de diez minutos."_

_-Es excepcional._

_-Ya te digo, uno entre un millón. ¿Vamos a la Biblioteca?_

_-Claro, vamos._

_Se prepararon para ir y bajaron a la Sala. Remus y Frank ya las esperaban. Alice no había subido con ellos, había ido directa a su clase de Oclumancia con Albus. De camino, Lily retuvo a Remus y dejó que Cecile y Frank fueran por delante._

_-Remus, a la una viene Sev a buscarte a la puerta Gryff, ve pensando dónde quieres el Fidelius._

_-Genial. Qué ganas tengo de verlo._

_-Y él a ti, seguro._

_"__Y yo. Qué bien que lo veo mañana en el entrenamiento." Llegaron. Lauren ya estaba allí, a un par de bancos de frente a donde se sentaban ellos, aparentemente concentrada. En cuanto se sentaron y Lily simuló que se ponía a estudiar, le proyectó:_

_-"Lauren, Sev está perfectamente. Ni rastro de amargor."_

_-"Bien, Lily, qué alivio."_

_"__Ya te digo que alivio, y Jack le da igual, quiero aprovechar para que me hable sobre él y las bayas, ya que antes ha sacado el tema."_

_-"¿Has tomado alguna baya desde que estás con Jack?"_

_-"No, Lily. Ya te dije que las iba a guardar para el verano."_

_-"Pues deberías, para saber si su sabor se ha vuelto más intenso ahora que ya estáis juntos."_

_-"Ya…"_

_"__Voy a convencerla. Ha de hacerlo."_

_-"Hazlo Lauren, la próxima vez que estés con él. Por una no pasa nada, te quedan unas cuantas más."_

_-"Vale, Lily, lo haré."_

_"__La creo, ha contestado inmediatamente."_

_-"Toma las que necesites. Sev puede darte las suyas y yo le daré las mías en verano. Asegúrate de que te quiere y te acepta. Vuelve a leer la descripción del efecto mágico."_

_"__No me responde, ya está dándole vueltas al tema. No se había parado a pensar en ello, Jack no la acepta como es. Pero no puedo hablarle de esto a Sev. No ahora, con todo lo que tiene encima. Sólo le falta tener que preocuparse también por Lauren, después de lo de la semana pasada. Y sólo falta que yo también me ponga a darle vueltas. Paso de todo, a estudiar. Ya le hemos dejado las cosas bien claras."_

_Mientras tanto, Sev tocaba una y otra vez 'Wish you were here'. ("Qué bien, no la he olvidado desde el martes, el ritual de la cueva funciona. Jack debe estar aburriéndose, no despega los labios ni cuando termino y paro un poco a descansar. Lo miro.") Lo miró sin dejar de tocar._

_("Buf… Está muy agobiado, no ha quedado con Lauren. Y no me cuenta nada del tema, por supuesto, a pesar de que debe estar todo el tiempo dándole vueltas en su cabeza, pues ésta es la canción que le recuerda a ella. Otro a quien le gusta torturarse. Ojalá se me ocurriera la manera de hacerlo hablar sutilmente. Voy a dejar de tocar de repente, a ver si lo pillo por sorpresa.") Se interrumpió a mitad de la canción._

_-¿Qué, Jack? ¿Cómo lo llevas? Debes estar aburriéndote. ¿No tienes nada que contarme?_

_-Qué va, Prince, sigue a lo tuyo. Estoy a gusto, me encanta._

_("Otro rey del disimulo, Sly, comiéndose la cabeza. Vaya cruz tenemos los serpientes encima. Suerte que a mí me influyen los Gryff.")_

_-Vale, como quieras. Creo que a este paso ya podré cantarla a la vez para la próxima._

_-Buah, sería estupendo. Sigue, sigue entonces._

_("Pues sigo, paso de darle más vueltas al tema, bastante tengo con lo mío, ya se apañarán entre ellos.") Continuó tocando hasta las diez menos veinte._

_-La canto. ¿Quieres?_

_-Por supuesto._

_La cantó como la otra vez, tocando las partes instrumentales._

_-Wow, Prince, un fenómeno. Vamos, tienes reunión de quidditch._

_("Cierto, y me apetece un montón. He conseguido recuperarme a tiempo, soy la bomba.") Bajaron a casa. El equipo de quidditch al completo ya lo esperaba sentado a la mesa frente a la cristalera. Le habían dejado hueco entre ellos. "Mi rincón, ocupado por fin." Fue hasta ellos y se sentó._

_-Hey, ¿qué tal?_

_-Genial, Prince – respondió Brad – Ya nos ha contado Valerie que eres un fenómeno volando._

_-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto._

_-Pues más te vale serlo, nos tienes que enseñar a luchar sobre las escobas._

_-Y lo haré, por supuesto que sí. Pienso emplearme a fondo de aquí a final de curso y durante el verano. En septiembre estaré a vuestro nivel._

_-No lo dudo – dijo Valerie._

_Charlaron entre todos de quidditch y de combate. "No deberíamos estar hablando de esto delante de Hipólita. Pero bueno, es Hipólita, quiere ser guerrera desde primero. Además, tiene buenas ideas."_

_-Si juegas a perseguir la snitch aprenderás a moverte en todas direcciones y a cualquier velocidad – dijo la chica._

_"__Cierto."_

_-Y si al mismo tiempo te lanzamos bludgers aprenderás a esquivar – dijo Brad._

_-Vaya, pues no lo había pensado. ¿Cuándo os vuelve a tocar entrenamiento el viernes?_

_-De hoy a dos semanas – respondió Valerie._

_-Para entonces ya habré tomado otras tres clases. Podríais quedaros conmigo los golpeadores y jugamos a quidditch de combate._

_-Nos quedamos todos, Prince – dijo Valerie – También puedes ensayar jugadas con la quaffle para coordinarnos entre varios volando._

_-Vaya, nunca hubiera pensado que el quidditch pudiera ser tan útil para combatir._

_-Ni nosotros – dijo Ronald._

_"__Hay que vincular a todo el equipo, formarían un comando estupendo. Y también es una buena forma de entrenar con disimulo, simular que jugamos quidditch dentro del campo, sin que se nos vea desde el castillo._

_Y ya se me ha ocurrido otra parejita. Lucy y Trevor, los de cuarto, están sentados en mi rincón, a ambos lados de la mesa, apenas hablan y no dejan de echarse miraditas. No habían conectado hasta ahora, que forman parte del equipo. Qué bien, así la chica ya me dejará en paz, mañana los ponemos a combatir juntos en el entrenamiento."_

_-Y si persigues la snitch conmigo aprenderás a perseguir mortífagos – dijo Hipólita._

_Prince rio. "Esta Hipólita es la bomba."_

_-Qué ganas tengo, Hipólita. Algún día los perseguiremos juntos._

_-Y nos los merendaremos a todos. ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a lanzar un Avada?_

_Se carcajeó, todos lo hicieron. "Le llama merendar a cargárselos. La verdad es que yo aprendí a su edad, la veo perfectamente capaz."_

_Charlaron hasta las once y media pasadas. Prince dio por terminada la reunión._

_-Venga, a la cama, que mañana hay que estar frescos para entrenar._

_"__Y a mí me queda todavía más de una hora por delante de espera, me meto en cama a estudiar. Qué ganas de ver a Remus." Ya se levantaba._

_-Ah, Prince, por cierto – dijo Brad - ¿Qué te parece si mañana hay fiesta otra vez?_

_"__Vaya, me consultan."_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? – un punto alterado._

_-La gente se está matando a entrenar y estudiar - paciente -Necesitamos descargar la tensión y todavía queda bastante para los exámenes. Será la última antes de los mismos._

_"__No puedo negarme, tiene toda la razón. Ya me avisó Jack. Pues nada, mañana me echaré una buena siesta, lo que tenía pensado."_

_-Está bien, pero sólo cerveza y vino, el whisky os sienta fatal y el domingo hay entrenamiento._

_-Vale, tú mandas._

_-Y empezamos después de cenar._

_-De acuerdo._

_"__Jefe de Sly. A este paso la reparadora se va a acabar. Ha dicho, 'la última antes de los exámenes', habrá otra después. Bueno, si al final Lauren y Jack no quedan tanto, le pediré que me devuelva lo que le sobre para el verano con Lily, pues en casa no podremos usar giratiempo._

_Aprovecharé también mañana para dormir con Audrey, después de la fiesta, con la reparadora, como hacen las parejitas. Bien. Pero sólo dormir, el resto del tiempo, mimos."_

_Se metió en cama a estudiar, esta vez no apagó el Lumos cuando lo hizo Jack. "Que piense si quiere que voy a estar con Lauren, lo siento mucho. Yo se lo contaría todo si él se abriera, pero sólo disimula. No puedo perder el tiempo. Allá él."_

_A la una menos diez rastreó a sus amigos para ver si dormían. "Sí, ya lo hacen. Allá voy." Se calzó y sacó el Mapa. "Vaya, qué fastidio, Filch está en el séptimo y acaba de llegar. No puedo ir todavía, pero Remus tampoco saldrá, tiene su propio Mapa, el original." Esperó hasta que Filch bajó al sexto. "Allá voy. Por las escaleras, más rápido."_

_Subió corriendo los ocho pisos. Cuando llegó ante la puerta Gryff, Remus apareció._

_-"Hey amigo, un abrazo."_

_Se lo dieron, Sev convocó de nuevo el desilusionador, quedaron mirándose a los ojos y se proyectaron._

_-"Qué alegría, Sev. Qué ganas tenía de verte."_

_-"Yo también os echo de menos un montón. Tu Mapa es fenomenal, me ha arreglado la vida, deberías dedicarte a ello."_

_-"Sí, le he estado dando vueltas desde que se lo expliqué a Albus y lo apreció tanto. Creo que profundizaré en Aritmancia."_

_-"Claro, Remus, y cuando salgas de Hogwarts, estudias alguna carrera científica muggle. Dale a las mates este verano."_

_-"Sí, desde luego, lo voy a hacer. Me informaré de cómo entrar en la universidad. Creo que hay accesos para quienes no han cursado estudios secundarios."_

_-"Claro, Remus, hazlo."_

_-"No podré combatir en la guerra."_

_-"Pues no lo hagas, a la guerra se va a matar y morir, y yo no quiero que mueras. Me descargas de un gran peso."_

_-"Eres excepcional, Sev."_

_"__Porque sabe que yo voy a estar en constante riesgo de muerte. Cuánto nos queremos, y hace poco más de un año era mi hostigador y casi me mata. Increíble."_

_-"Bueno, entonces ya no tienes por qué cursar Defensa."_

_-"No, no lo voy a hacer. Haré sólo Medimagia, con Cecile y contigo. Así el tiempo que me sobre lo puedo dedicar a preparar ciencia muggle para ir a la universidad. Pero seguiré entrenando con vosotros, no voy a renunciar a eso."_

_-"Claro, Remus, muy bien pensado. Estoy seguro de que llegarás lejos en la profesión que elijas."_

_-"Me interesa la Biología."_

_-"¿Qué es la Biología?"_

_-"La ciencia que estudia los seres vivos, los animales, las plantas. Como Cuidado de Criaturas y Herbología pero mucho más completo. Ya sabes, soy medio animal y me gustaría llegar a investigar sobre el tema, mi propia condición, el origen de la licantropía."_

_-"Vaya, qué interesante. Una buena manera de conectar las enseñanzas mágicas y muggles, toda una revolución. Quizá si algún día nos damos a conocer a los muggles de nuevo te harás muy famoso."_

_Remus sonrió avergonzado y bajó la vista. "Es encantador."_

_-"Remus, lo digo en serio. Si no, al menos, en el mundo mágico. Escribirás libros sobre el tema, y quién mejor que tú para hablar de ello. Te estás reconciliando contigo mismo, convirtiendo en algo constructivo las desgracias que te han sucedido."_

_Remus lo volvió a mirar. "Tiene los ojos empañados."_

_-"Lo he aprendido de ti, Sev."_

_-"Anda, dame otro abrazo."_

_Se abrazaron otra vez, Remus respiraba profundamente para recomponerse. Sev lo abrazó muy fuerte._

_-"Te quiero mucho, amigo."_

_Esperó que se calmara. "Pobre, ha de convivir todavía dos años con los otros impresentables, vamos por ese Fidelius." Se separó de nuevo y volvieron a mirarse._

_-"¿Ya has pensado dónde quieres el Fidelius?"_

_-"Sí, aquí mismo, en el séptimo."_

_"__Genial, lejos del quinto."_

_-"Vamos entonces."_

_Remus lo condujo hasta un aula que quedaba también alejada de la Sala de Menesteres. "Bien, lejos de la Sala. Queda cerca de la casa Rave, da al oeste, con vistas al Bosque y el Lago. Claro, a él le encanta, por sus correrías por el Bosque, pronto las hará con Cecile también, y en menos de un año, espero, con nosotros."_

_Sev explicó a Remus lo que tenía que hacer. Era un proceso complicado, entre explicarle y hacerlo les llevó una media hora. "Y eso que no ha conjurado espacio ante la puerta. Él no necesita vigilar si lo pillan y tiene el Mapa, por supuesto." Mientras Remus conjuraba, Sev estuvo vigilando que Filch no subiera al séptimo de nuevo. No lo hizo. Cuando acabó, de nuevo se desilusionaron y se miraron._

_-"Bueno, pues mañana mismo lo pruebas con Cecile y si no te ha salido, me avisas y lo volvemos a intentar."_

_-"No hará falta, Sev. Ahora ya sé cómo es, no lo voy a olvidar. El ritual de la cueva."_

_-"Claro. Sé que te pido demasiado, pero, ¿tienes el croquis del Mapa que dejasteis a medio hacer?"_

_-"Sí, lo tengo."_

_-"¿Podrías terminarlo? Es para Jack."_

_-"Claro, pero no ahora, necesito estudiar. A principios del año próximo."_

_-"Genial, Remus, cuando puedas. Y si no puedes, este verano me explicas la parte aritmántica y lo hago yo mismo, aunque no sé si seré capaz."_

_-"Bueno, Sev, seguro que lo serías, eres un portento. Pero ya lo haré yo, tú vas a estar muy ocupado."_

_-"Tú sí lo eres, Remus, nunca lo dudes. Te acompaño a casa."_

_Volvieron a la puerta Gryff, se despidieron con otro cálido abrazo y Remus se metió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. "Ya son las dos. Filch está justo en el quinto, a ver si sube o baja. Vaya, va por mi pasadizo hasta el segundo, le gusta ese pasadizo. A ver qué hace ahora, si ronda el segundo. Pues no, sigue bajando las escaleras hasta las mazmorras y empieza a rondar por allí. Perfecto, seis pisos de distancia. Allá voy."_

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el quinto y el Fidelius. "Lo voy a hacer al lado del de Lily, puerta con puerta, así tiene vistas también, pero más cerca de las salidas. El aula tres. Si viene Filch mientras estoy en la faena me meto en el otro y no me pilla, aunque tendré que empezar de nuevo."_

_Le llevó media hora larga, pues conjuró también el espacio ante la puerta para vigilar desde allí. "Lo necesitamos mientras no tengamos Mapa los dos." Se interrumpía a menudo para vigilar a Filch. "Se ha saltado el quinto, ha subido del cuarto al sexto. Genial, patrulla sin orden ni concierto." Se partía de la risa._

_"__Esta semana lo pruebo con Lauren, ya tenemos un hogar para los dos. He de escaparme a ratos para limpiar y arreglarlo, estaría bien el domingo. Voy a pasarme un ratito por el de Lily, ya que estoy aquí." Fue hasta allí y prendió dos velas._

_"__Oh… Qué lindo, qué maravilla, nuestro hogar. He debido traer el despertador y me quedaba a dormir aquí. Me tumbo un ratito en la cama. Son casi las tres, pero para mí son casi las cinco, estoy reventado."_


	19. 19 Alarma

**Alarma**

_A las nueve y cinco de la mañana de esa mañana de sábado, Lily y Lauren charlaban de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban que Sev llegara con su escolta a desayunar. Lauren le proyectó._

_-"Lily, es raro que no hayan llegado ya. Hoy tenéis entrenamiento. Siempre son muy puntuales."_

_-"Ya, Lauren, a mí también me extraña, pero no te preocupes, vendrán enseguida."_

_Continuaron charlando hasta las nueve y diez._

_-"Lily, es muy extraño que no hayan llegado ya."_

_"__Ya está Lauren agobiándose por todo. Pero yo ya sé lo que ha pasado."_

_-"Ya se me ocurre lo que puede haber pasado. Sev iba a conjurar anoche el Fidelius para vosotros y lo pensaba hacer al lado del nuestro. Debe haberse quedado a dormir allí, sin despertador."_

_-"No me fastidies… Se ha quedado dormido" – Lauren reía – "Y los demás deben estar buscándolo por todo el castillo."_

_-"Ya te digo" – rio Lily también – "Pobres, porque seguro que no les contó nada, y en el Fidelius no lo van a encontrar."_

_-"Mejor, que descanse."_

_-"Pues sí."_

_-"Habrá que explicarles algo si vienen. ¿Lo haces tú, Lily? ¿Proyectas a Jack?"_

_"__Prefiere no ser ella quien hable de Sev con Jack. Mal asunto."_

_-"Claro, Lauren. Si llegan, ya lo hago yo. Y si no, se lo explico en el entrenamiento."_

_-"Genial, Lily, gracias."_

_-"Cortamos un momento, Lauren, que me habla Cecile."_

_-"Claro."_

_-Dime, Cecile, ¿qué decías?_

_-Sev y su escolta ya deberían estar aquí._

_-Sí. Ha debido quedarse dormido en nuestro Fidelius y lo deben andar buscando por todo el castillo._

_-Buf… Vaya tela… - Cecile se carcajeó – Voy a contárselo a Remus._

_-Vale, pero disimulad un poco con Alice y Frank._

_-Claro, claro…_

_Continuó charlando con Lauren sin mayor preocupación. A las nueve y cuarto entró Jack, solo, en el Comedor._

_-"Lily, ahí está Jack y viene solo, los demás siguen buscando. Viene por noticias, dáselas, anda" – reía Lauren._

_"__Esta Lauren es una cachonda cuando se pone, y Jack le importa un comino."_

_-"Sí. Ahora, en cuanto se siente. ¿Qué cara pone?"_

_-"Buf… Está muy agobiado. Preocupadísimo. Háblale con tacto."_

_-"Este Sev… Nos va a volver locos."_

_Se morían de la risa._

_-¿Qué pasa, Lily? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – le preguntó Frank, que se sentaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa._

_-Nada, Frank, cosas mías._

_Lauren le proyectó:_

_-"Lily, Jack ya se ha sentado, pero proyecta primero a Albus, antes de que te pregunte él."_

_"__Claro, ya debimos pensar en ello hace rato, pero estábamos divirtiéndonos."_

_-"Tienes razón, Lauren. Allá voy."_

_Lily proyectó a Albus:_

_-"Buenos días, Albus."_

_-"Hola, Lily. ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Prince?"_

_"__Está preocupado, por supuesto."_

_-"Nada grave, Albus. Solamente que hoy no ha dormido en casa, sino donde solía encontrarse conmigo a escondidas, y debe haberse quedado dormido."_

_-"Vaya… Está agotado. Demasiado trabajo."_

_-"Pues sí."_

_-"¿Hablas tú con Jack o lo hago yo?"_

_-"Ya le explico yo, Albus."_

_-"Está bien, Lily."_

_Lily proyectó a Jack. "Es la primera vez que proyecto a Jack y no lo veo, porque él quizá espera que le proyecte Lauren, que es quien debería hacerlo. A ver cómo hacemos."_

_-"Jack, soy Lily. Si me escuchas levanta la mano. No te veo desde aquí."_

_Lily vio elevarse sobre las cabezas la mano de Jack. "Genial."_

_-"Sev está bien, no te preocupes. Solamente debe haberse quedado dormido donde solía encontrarse conmigo, y allí no lo vais a encontrar. Mejor vuelve a buscar a los demás y desayunad algo en las cocinas antes de ir a entrenar, él ya vendrá cuando despierte. Tiene el Mapa, no os preocupéis. Si me has entendido vuelve a levantar la mano."_

_Lily vio la mano de Jack de nuevo._

_-"Está bien, Jack, nos vemos en un rato."_

_Jack se levantó y se marchó. "Buah… Ahora está muy enfadado."_

_-"Buf… Lauren. Ahora está muy enfadado."_

_-"Ya te digo. Vaya bronca le va a caer a Sev."_

_-"Ya me encargo yo de hablar con ellos en el entrenamiento para que no lo agobien. Sólo faltaba."_

_-"Pues sí."_

_-"Voy a decir a Albus que Jack ya está avisado."_

_-"Claro."_

_Lily proyectó a Albus:_

_-"Albus, ya está."_

_-"Sí, ya he visto que Jack ha salido muy enfadado. Pon paz, Lily, Prince tiene mucha presión."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Albus, a mí me lo vas a decir. Luego hablo con él."_

_-"De acuerdo, Lily."_

_Lily proyectó a Lauren:_

_-"Ya está, Lauren."_

_-"Ahora espero que no lo encuentren antes de que puedas hablar con ellos."_

_-"No lo creo, Lauren. Remus volvió a casa a las dos de la madrugada y después fue a conjurar el vuestro, no se dormiría antes de las tres."_

_-"Vaya paliza, para él eran las cinco."_

_-"Claro. No va a despertarse antes de las once, y eso, si lo hace."_

_"__Aunque en el Fidelius entra el sol de la mañana a raudales, quizá sí se despierte, pero Lauren todavía no lo sabe, mejor no preocuparla."_

_-"Genial. Que descanse."_

_-"Pues sí. Han de ir acostumbrándose a funcionar sin él, al menos para los entrenamientos, no puede llegar a todo. El fin de semana pasado no paraba de ir de un sitio a otro hablando con todos, se vuelve loco. Él es un ser solitario."_

_-"Claro."_

_"__Tengo que organizar el entrenamiento antes de salir del Comedor. Hablar con Alice y Frank y con Remus y Cecile para que me ayuden a calmar a los Sly."_

_-"Vamos a ir saliendo, Lauren. Nosotros ya estamos terminando de desayunar. Cortamos, seguimos en el almuerzo."_

_-"Claro, cariño, seguimos."_

_Habló a Cecile:_

_-Cecile, tenéis que echarme un cable con Jack y los demás, para que no echen la bronca a Sev._

_-Claro, Lily, por supuesto, sólo faltaría. ¿Has proyectado a Jack?_

_-Sí, y también a Albus. Albus entiende, pero Jack se ha enfadado un montón._

_-Tranquila, ponemos paz entre todos. Se lo cuento a Remus._

_-Vale._

_Mientras Cecile hablaba con Remus, Lily lo hizo con Alice y Frank._

_-Alice, Frank. Hoy Prince no va a estar desde el principio del entrenamiento, me lo ha dicho Albus, tiene cosas que hacer. Los comandantes Sly no sabían nada, lo están buscando por el castillo y quizá tarden en llegar. ¿Podéis encargaros vosotros de sus grupos con ayuda de Genevre y Lorenz?_

_-Claro, Lily, por supuesto – dijo Alice._

_-Pues vamos para allá, para llegar los primeros – y a Cecile – Vamos, Cecile._

_Se levantaron los cinco. Algunos Rave, entre ellos Genevre y Lorenz, también lo hacían. Se encontraron en la puerta del Comedor. Frank y Alice hablaron con los comandantes águilas y Lily con Cecile y Remus._

_-Vamos a esperar a la escolta de Sev en la puerta y cuando lleguen nos los llevamos a la sala de reuniones para hablar en privado, antes de que se propague el rumor y pongan a todo el mundo en contra de Sev._

_-Pues mejor los esperamos aquí, al pie de las escaleras, hasta que bajen – dijo Cecile._

_-Pues sí, toda la razón, porque pueden encontrarse con gente en el corredor, y los acompañamos a las cocinas a desayunar, así se calman un poco._

_-Voy a decírselo a Alice y Frank – dijo Remus – Esperadme al pie de las escaleras._

_-Genial, Remus._

_Salieron del Comedor._

_-Vaya movida, Cecile. No podemos depender así de él, con todo lo que tiene encima. Tiene dieciséis años._

_-Ya te digo, Lily._

_-Hemos de encontrar la manera de ayudarle más, todo pasa a través suyo. Y él también tiene los TIMOS, los dos más difíciles. Tiene derecho a tener vida al margen de esto. No veo el momento de que llegue el verano._

_Remus volvió. Esperaron a los Sly al pie de las escaleras, hablando de cómo iban a abordarlos. Llegaron los siete, Jack, Deborah, Anthony, Heather, Fiona, Valerie y Andrew. Ya salían numerosos alumnos del Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia el espacio de entrenamiento. Lily se adelantó y se dirigió a Jack. Le habló autoritariamente._

_-Jack, vamos todos a hablar un rato a las cocinas mientras desayunáis._

_Jack también lo hizo._

_-No, Lily. Tenemos quee comandar._

_"__Todavía sigue muy mosqueado. Le voy a poner las pilas pero bien."_

_-No, Jack – se encaró todavía más con él - Debéis desayunar y debemos hablar. Ya he pedido a Frank y Alice que se encarguen, lo van a hacer con Genevre y Lorenz. Vamos a las cocinas._

_-Está bien – Jack se giró a los demás – Vamos a desayunar a las cocinas._

_Los tres Gryff y siete Sly se dirigieron a las cocinas. Entraron. Lily lideró._

_-Venga, sentaos y desayunad tranquilos. Mientras tanto os hablamos._

_Lo hicieron, se sentaron a una mesa con viandas. Los siete Sly comenzaron a comer._

_-Empieza tú, Remus._

_-Anoche Sev estuvo conmigo – dijo Remus - Necesitábamos vernos para un asunto que debíamos resolver y no terminamos hasta las tres de la madrugada._

_-Vaya… – éste fue Jack – Ya me di cuenta de que a las doce y media seguía estudiando, lo que es muy raro en él. Era por eso._

_"__Se debía haber pensado que había estado con Lauren. De ahí el grandísimo mosqueo. Ya se le ha pasado, pero le voy a poner las pilas igualmente."_

_-Eso, Jack – dijo Lily, duramente - Sev tiene una vida aparte de todo el follón. Debéis comprenderlo y no cargar todo el peso sobre sus hombros._

_-Ya intentamos no hacerlo, Lily._

_-Ya. Pero quizá deberíais dejar de contar con él para todos los entrenamientos. Los días lectivos también está muy ocupado. No tiene un solo día entero para él a la semana._

_-Sí, y además ayer por la tarde le sentó mal ir a volar._

_-Eso. Encima._

_-Tienes razón, Lily. Nos hemos sulfurado porque nos hemos puesto nerviosos por si le había pasado algo._

_"__Está siendo sincero, no se ha enfadado por Lauren. Voy a aflojar."_

_-Bueno, lo entiendo. Pero hemos de tener todos más paciencia con él. A Sev le gusta mucho estar solo y ahora casi nunca puede hacerlo. Esta noche se la ha tomado para él y se ha dormido. Está agotado, a cualquiera le puede pasar._

_-Pues sí, Lily, tienes razón – dijo Deborah._

_"__No nos hemos presentado a Valerie y Andrew, y se les ve apenados, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron volando ayer con Sev y también debieron darse cuenta de que le sentó mal. Ya estoy a punto de llorar. Le quieren muchísimo. Me he pasado un poco de la raya. Es muy difícil tratar con tanta gente a la vez, cada uno tiene un sentimiento distinto, y Sev, que hace seis meses no sabía ni hacer amigos, está consiguiendo hacerlo. He de ser capaz yo también."_

_-Perdonad, Valerie, Andrew, por no habernos presentado, nosotros no nos conocíamos todavía._

_-No, cariño – dijo Valerie._

_-Yo soy Lily, y ellos son Remus y Cecile._

_-Encantados – dijo Valerie._

_-Encantados – dijo Cecile._

_-Muchas gracias por preocuparos por Sev – les dijo Lily a ellos dos._

_"__Valerie está a punto de llorar también."_

_-No es ninguna molestia, Lily – respondió Valerie – Es nuestro amigo también, pero entiende que para nosotros es mucho más que eso. Es nuestro líder._

_-Ya lo sé, Valerie, lo es para todos, pero tiene dieciséis años. Le ha tocado hacerse hombre en menos de seis meses y va a estar en constante peligro de muerte quizá durante años._

_-Sí, somos muy conscientes de ello – dijo Andrew._

_-Pues eso, a ponérselo fácil y a no preocuparos en exceso por él. Si desaparece como ha pasado hoy, debéis seguir funcionando normalmente. Ya aparecerá, él sabe cuidarse perfectamente._

_"__Y más ahora que tiene el Mapa, podría prescindir de la escolta muchas veces y salir mucho más de casa, y se queda encerrado por no molestarlos ni preocuparlos."_

_-Bueno, dos días antes del follón se dejó pillar por los Gryff – dijo Anthony._

_"__Tiene razón, pero ahora tiene el Mapa y Anthony lo sabe, pero creo que Valerie y Andrew no."_

_-Pues sí, fue un grave error pero no va a volver a pasar. Ahora tiene más recursos, está protegido por Albus._

_"__Con eso entenderá a qué me refiero."_

_-Sí, eso es cierto, Lily – dijo Jack – Se nos ha ido de las manos. Pensábamos que podían haberlo cazado los maléficos._

_"__Lo creo, sufren muchísimo por él. Ellos han convivido con los maléficos durante años y saben cómo se las gastan. Voy a tranquilizarlos."_

_-Ya, os entiendo, pero no va a dejar que le pase nada. Ahora sabe que todos dependemos de él. No se dejará pillar._

_"__Ninguno me responde, ya están calmados. Ahora la estrategia."_

_-Te toca, Cecile._

_-Seguro que cuando despierte y venga va a estar muy agobiado y preocupado por haberos dejado tirados – dijo Cecile - Debéis descargarlo de ese peso y que se pueda tomar libertad para hacer sus cosas._

_-Claro, Cecile, lo haremos – respondió Jack._

_"__Él ya lo hace, de hecho, siempre acompaña a Sev a tocar el piano."_

_-Recibidlo bien, como si no hubiera pasado nada – continuó Cecile – Va a sentirse muy culpable, tiene mucho sentido de culpabilidad. Cuando le rompieron el brazo y lo acompañé a la enfermería lo pasó fatal por todos nosotros, no le importaba ni el dolor. Hay que descargarle de ese peso, que no se sienta responsable de todos, cada uno lo somos de nosotros mismos._

_"__Todos los Sly callan, es suficiente. Que terminen de comer tranquilos y recapaciten, porque ahora van a tener que disimular ante los demás, han metido la pata pero bien. Espero que Sev no haya llegado ya al entrenamiento. Nos quedamos con ellos."_

_Los Sly terminaron de desayunar en silencio, rápidamente, mientras los Gryff esperaban que lo hicieran. "Ellos también tienen prisa por llegar antes que Sev." Cuando salieron de las cocinas, los corredores ya estaban vacíos. Jack retuvo a Lily a la retaguardia de los otros y la tomó por los hombros. "Quiere hablar a solas conmigo, normal."_

_-Lo siento mucho, Lily. No he debido ponerme así, sabiendo que tiene el Mapa. Pero es que temo mucho por él, no soportaría que le pasara algo._

_"__Le creo, está siendo sincero. Lo quiere muchísimo, a pesar de lo de Lauren." Lily lo enlazó por la cintura._

_-Yo tampoco lo soportaría, Jack. Pero no debemos demostrarle que sufrimos tanto, si no, él sufre más todavía. Ya has oído a Cecile._

_-Me encargaré de que nadie lo moleste cuando llegue._

_-Eso si no ha llegado ya, que espero que no._

_-Yo también espero que no._

_-Muy bien, Jack. Hablad en especial con los Sly, que son los que se habrán percatado de que no estabais a la mesa y los que probablemente lo puedan incordiar más, porque le tienen más confianza. Inventad algún buen disimulo de los vuestros y que nadie le mencione el tema cuando llegue. Hoy te toca liderar a ti, eres su segundo._

_-Por supuesto, Lily. De hecho, la semana pasada ya buscó comandantes para quinto por si no podía venir algún día._

_"__Vaya, eso no me lo contó a mí, ni a Frank y Alice, hubiéramos resuelto la papeleta mucho mejor y Jack lo sabía."_

_-Vaya, hombre. Pues lo que os he dicho, debíais haber venido normalmente y no se hubiera notado su ausencia._

_"__Se ha dejado llevar por los nervios, no ha tenido sangre fría. No parece serpiente."_

_-Pues sí, la he fastidiado pero bien._

_-Lo mejor es que les digas que tenía trabajo con Albus, es lo que he dicho a Alice y Frank, es creíble._

_-Claro, pero al haber faltado todos…_

_"__Ya te digo que la ha fastidiado pero bien."_

_-Bueno, pues que vosotros no sabíais nada y os habéis preocupado y ya está. Los Sly sois discretos, nadie hará demasiadas preguntas. _

_Llegaban a la sala de entrenamiento_

_-Voy a hablar con los demás de sexto. Entrad los de quinto a entrenar. _

_-De acuerdo, Jack._

_Se separaron en la puerta, los seis de quinto entraron y fueron con los de su año. "Bien, Sev no ha llegado y ya están los dos nuevos comandantes de quinto al frente de nosotros, un chico Gryff, amigo de Alice y Frank, y una chica de otra casa, qué bien, una pareja mixta de comandantes. Ellos mismos deben haberse ofrecido, al ver que no había venido Sev. Perfecto, así sólo han tenido que encargarse de tres grupos entre cuatro._

_Se presentaron a ellos. "El chico se llama Richard y la chica, Julia, es Rave, amiga de Genevre. Se llevan genial, seguro que Sev los eligió también por eso. Haciendo de alcahuete, cómo no, le encanta. Nos han puesto a combatir entre nosotros, para no desorganizar lo que ya tenían montado. A Remus con Anthony y Cecile y yo dos contra dos contra Heather y Fiona. Genial. Nunca había luchado todavía contra mis dos compañeras Sly de quinto." Continuaron así hasta las once._


	20. 20 Riesgo

**Riesgo**

_Tocaron las once en el reloj de la Torre. Sev despertó y miró su reloj. "¡Las once! Buaaah… El entrenamiento… Vaya tela…" Le dio el ataque de risa nerviosa. "Buf… Jack y los demás deben haberse puesto muy nerviosos, seguro que han intentado buscarme por el castillo, incluso aquí, porque saben que venía aquí con Lily. _

_Por suerte ella sabía que venía a conjurar el Fidelius para Lauren y le habrá proyectado en el desayuno, y también a Albus, los habrá tranquilizado. Y además, Jack ya sabe que busqué comandantes para quinto, los habrá puesto a ellos a comandar y les habrá explicado cómo hacerlo._

_No pasa nada entonces, lo que decía, soy prescindible en los entrenamientos, y ahora justo estarán en el descanso, puedo tomarme tiempo para desayunar algo en las cocinas. Llevo quince horas sin comer, a este paso voy a perder peso y estar peor físicamente. Debo pensar en cuidarme más todavía. Con lo del giratiempo estoy comiendo y durmiendo menos de lo que me toca. No puedo continuar así el mes que nos queda, si no, no resistiré. Voy a mirar el Mapa para ver si hay vía libre."_

_Desplegó el Mapa. "Vaya, los cinco maléficos están en la Biblioteca, en los primeros bancos, pueden verme pasar hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Seguro que se han percatado de que he faltado al Comedor y me están esperando. Y lo peor no es eso, si no que acabo de descubrir que están en contacto entre ellos y saben dónde entrenamos. No puedo ir al entrenamiento._

_Lauren está sentada muy cerca de ellos, seguro que los ha estado leyendo. Genial. Por lo demás no hay alumnos por los corredores de aquí a las cocinas. Algunos paseando fuera del castillo y todos los demás en la Biblioteca. Pues allá voy, a desayunar."_

_Plegó el Mapa de cualquier manera y salió del Fidelius con él en la mano. Se dirigió corriendo por las escaleras principales hasta la planta baja y las cocinas, sin cruzarse con nadie. Se metió dentro y se sentó a desayunar. Lo volvió a desplegar, desayunó mientras miraba._

_"__Total, los elfos no van a chivarse si me ven. Todo sigue igual. Ahí siguen los maléficos esperándome y Lauren junto a ellos. Perfecto, le han dado una buena ocasión de leerlos a fondo. Nos enteraremos de lo de Cecile y de las intenciones que tienen._

_Qué bobos son, y qué bien que Lauren no se haya destapado, deben pensar que está de su parte, quizá incluso intenten hablar con ella. Estupendo._

_Pero si es así puede surgir un nuevo problema, si Albus la ve con ellos en su Mapa puede desconfiar de ella. Debo ir a su despacho en cuanto acabe, a enterarme de si ya lo tiene listo y a distraerlo un rato, con la excusa de avisarlo de lo que acabo de descubrir. Espero que no haya cambiado la contraseña de ayer. No creo, para estar siempre a mi disposición."_

_Terminó de desayunar rápidamente, plegó bien el Mapa y de nuevo subió las escaleras corriendo sin encontrarse con nadie y fue al despacho de Albus. "En efecto, la contraseña es la misma de ayer." Subió y llamó. "No me abre, debe estar en otra dependencia trabajando en el Mapa, me va a tocar buscarlo."_

_Entró. "La puerta estaba abierta, lo que decía, a mi disposición. Voy a buscar primero donde conozco, la sala de Duelo y el despacho con la mesa y las butacas, esa mesa está despejada, ahí tiene espacio para trabajar. Entró a la sala espaciosa. "Ya está reparada, espera volver a citarnos aquí próximamente." La cruzó hasta la puerta del despacho, llamó y la puerta se abrió. ("Albus está trabajando en el Mapa.")_

_-Vaya, Prince, te he visto venir – le dijo el director._

_("Uyuyuy… Espero que no tenga a Lauren localizada todavía.")_

_-Sí, Albus, ha surgido un problema y debía avisarte._

_Prince se acercó a la mesa y se fijó en el Mapa de Albus._

_-Ya, ya me he dado cuenta._

_("Bien, ya tiene localizados a los maléficos pero no a Lauren, no ha podido verla con ellos. Maravilloso.")_

_-Ya veo, ya tienes localizados a los camuflados._

_-Sí, están en contacto, se han dado cuenta de que has faltado al Comedor y saben dónde entrenáis, te están esperando. Siéntate, anda, debemos hablar._

_("Buf…") Prince se sentó junto a él._

_-Sí, eso mismo he deducido yo cuando los he visto. ¿Lily te ha avisado de por qué no he acudido a entrenar?_

_-Sí, ya me lo ha dicho. Que te habías ido a dormir donde solías verte con ella. No te preocupes por eso, entiendo que estás agotado. Y al menos nos ha valido para darnos cuenta del peligro real. No has sido tú quien ha metido la pata, sino tu escolta, que no han acudido a desayunar._

_("Buaaah… Vaya cantazo, hemos faltado los ocho al Comedor, con razón se han dado cuenta.")_

_-Vaya… ¿Y eso? – asombrado y alarmado._

_-Deben haberse puesto a buscarte por todo el castillo._

_("Pero si sabían de sobra dónde tenía el Fidelius, podían haber adivinado que era eso, el lobo lo hizo. Qué bobos, les bastaba con buscarme allí.") Albus continuó:_

_-Jack ha acudido al Comedor por noticias a las nueve y cuarto. Lily le ha proyectado._

_("Buah… Todavía peor, ver entrar a Jack solo. Con razón se han quedado esperándome, han adivinado que no estaba con ellos. Vaya metedura de pata.")_

_-Vaya… Pero si Jack ya sabía que tenía comandantes alternativos para mi grupo._

_-Ah, ¿sí? Pues ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Ha entrado al Comedor muy preocupado, y tras darle Lily las noticias, se ha marchado inmediatamente, visiblemente enfadado. No ha sabido mantener la sangre fría, no parece serpiente._

_Prince se llevó la mano a la frente, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, muy agobiado. ("Buah… Jack, pero cómo la has fastidiado. Se han dado cuenta de todo. Tiene toda la razón, para otras cosas bien que disimulas.") Albus continuó, grave, agobiado también._

_-He debido mandar a Lily a que pusiera paz._

_("Uyuyuy…")_

_-Claro, y, ¿sabes cómo han hecho? – expectante._

_-Sí, porque a tu escolta y a ellos también los tengo localizados. Han estado desayunando todos juntos en las cocinas._

_-Uyuyuy…_

_-Imagino que con el fin de que no llegaran al entrenamiento enfadados y crearan un conflicto._

_-¿Y los maléficos ya estaban en la Biblioteca cuando han pasado ellos hacia allí? – alarmado._

_-Sí._

_-¿Y lo han hecho todos juntos? – más todavía._

_-Sí._

_-¡No!_

_-No ha sido culpa tuya ni de Lily. Ha sido culpa de Jack._

_("Toda la razón. Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo pero bien.") Albus continuó._

_-De hecho, Jack y Lily han pasado los últimos y muy juntos uno a otro, Debían ir abrazados._

_("¿Dónde estaba tu astucia, Jack?")_

_-Claro… – comprendiendo - Lily debe haberles puesto las pilas en las cocinas, Jack estaba disculpándose y no ha caído en la cuenta de que debían haber acudido por separado, ni ella tampoco, claro. Estaban pensando en otras cosas en ese momento._

_-Eso creo._

_-¿Y a qué lado estaba Lily?_

_-Del lado opuesto a la puerta de la Biblioteca._

_-Bueno, entonces quizá no la hayan visto – algo más aliviado._

_("Y si la han visto lo sabremos por Lauren.")_

_-Pero si han visto a Cecile y Remus, que van siempre con ella, es como si la hubieran visto a ella._

_-No… - agobiado de nuevo._

_-No te preocupes – le habló Albus con calma – Es sábado. Ni hoy ni mañana se separarán en todo el día de Alice y Frank. Les pueden de sobra a los cinco, y yo estaré vigilando._

_-No quiero que la alarmes, Albus._

_-Debo avisarles de que tengan cuidado con los de casa._

_-Claro…_

_-Qué bien que ya sabíais proyectar._

_-Ya te digo._

_-Cuando estén seguros en casa, citaré a uno de los Rave y lo leeré a fondo, para conocer sus intenciones._

_("Ojalá pudiera decirle que Lauren espía para nosotros y no debiera ponerse en evidencia así. Aunque por otra parte es mejor, que se sepan vigilados, ellos saben de sobra que Albus es legeremante. Pero se enterará también de que ella ha estado cerca de ellos en la Biblioteca. _

_Cómo ha metido Jack la pata. Bien pero bien. Voy a tener que ponerle las pilas yo también. Ha puesto en peligro a mis dos amores y muy en especial a Lily. En cuanto los maléficos salgan de Hogwarts dentro de un mes e intenten hacerse mortífagos se van a chivar de que han visto a Lily con mi escolta y va a llegar a oídos de Bellatrix, que está despechada por mí y la va a tomar con ella. Y yo que ni me acerco a ella en los entrenamientos para que nadie nos vea juntos, ni quedo con ella de noche a pesar de tener Mapa los dos. Con el sacrificio que estamos haciendo…_

_Vaya tela, y para el año próximo teniendo al de sexto aquí dentro. No vamos a poder salir a la luz tampoco a la vuelta de vacaciones. Jo… Qué harto estoy de esto, ya no aguanto más, necesito llorar. Privándome de ver a Lily todo este tiempo y tampoco pudiendo estar con Lauren como quisiera, y el imbécil de Jack las pone en peligro a ambas por no saber mantener la sangre fría durante unas pocas horas.") Lloró, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la frente en la mano. Albus acercó la butaca a la suya y lo tomó por los hombros._

_-Vamos, muchacho, no te derrumbes. Lo arreglaremos._

_-Estoy harto de todo esto, Albus, y sólo acaba de comenzar. Voy a pasar media vida en peligro constante de muerte, y eso si sobrevivo. Pero eso no es lo peor, Lily también lo va a estar. En cuanto salgan de Hogwarts se van a chivar de que sigue teniendo contacto conmigo para ganarse el favor de Voldemort y van a ir por ella también._

_Albus lo estrechó contra sí._

_-No te preocupes, ya borré también sus huellas en el Ministerio, la carta que le mandaron a tu casa cuando te sanó las heridas._

_("Vaya que sí, no había pensado en eso tampoco. Ni Lucius, por supuesto. Qué alivio, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho sin Albus?")_

_-Gracias, Albus. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti._

_-Ni yo sin vosotros, chico._

_("Él ya está llorando también. Gryff, empático.")_

_-Vamos, anímate. El lunes iremos hasta el abeto a transmitiros mi talento para las Transformaciones y voy a enseñaros a los dos a hacer algo con lo que no os pillarán pase lo que pase._

_-¿Qué, Albus?_

_-A haceros invisibles._

_-Vaya…_

_-La Magia Druida. Aprenderéis de aquí al verano, es mucho más fácil que convertirse en animago._

_-Genial._

_("Y seguramente no aparezcamos tampoco así en el Mapa. Si enseño a Lauren al mismo tiempo dejará de correr peligro frente a Albus. Buah… Qué alivio. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin Albus?") Se recuperó y limpió la cara de lágrimas. Se separó de Albus, que no retiró la mano de sus hombros._

_-Muchas gracias, Albus._

_-Va a suponer todavía más trabajo para ti._

_("Y para él. Y para Lily. Y para Lauren.")_

_-No importa, con tal de que estemos seguros. ¿Podrías citar también a Cecile y Remus para ir al abeto? Me gustaría repetir el conjunto allí con ellos._

_-Claro, ya pensaba hacerlo._

_-Lo haremos los cinco juntos también._

_-Estaré encantado. ¿A qué hora prefieres?_

_("Hay que tomarse cuatro horas de tiempo, pues Albus no va a ser tan ágil caminando por el Bosque, y somos cinco para meditar más los conjuntos. Quiero hacerlo sólo con Lily también, no lo hemos repetido desde enero, y tomarnos más tiempo, aquella vez lo hicimos a toda prisa y ahora nos hace mucha falta para resistir._

_Ha de ser por la tarde, después de clases, o mejor todavía por la mañana, tras el desayuno, aunque salgamos de aquí de noche. Yo sé guiar de noche.")_

_-A primera hora, tras el desayuno._

_-Perfecto. ¿Nos llegarán tres horas?_

_-Mejor cuatro, Albus. Tenemos dos de camino y somos cinco a meditar. Yo sé guiar de noche._

_-Claro, pues cuatro, lo que haga falta. ¿Estás mejor?_

_-Sí, mucho mejor._

_Albus retiró el brazo._

_-No volveremos a hablar de Riddle lo que queda de curso._

_("Buah… Qué alivio.")_

_-Estupendo._

_-Sólo para enseñarte lo del fuego maligno._

_-Genial._

_-Podría hacerlo ahora, pero no tengo la estancia apropiada preparada._

_("Normal, el pobre viejo tiene un montón de trabajo y está dando prioridad a mi seguridad, a confeccionar el Mapa y enseñar a ocluir a mi escolta de verano. Y por suerte ha hecho así, si no, no se hubiera enterado de lo de los maléficos ni me hubiera propuesto enseñarnos a hacernos invisibles, y nosotros sí nos hubiéramos enterado por Lauren y estaríamos sufriendo un montón.")_

_-Claro, Albus, no pasa nada. Quedaremos cuando puedas._

_Lo miró. ("No va a volver apretarme las tuercas con ese tema, bastante tengo ya, bastante tenemos ambos, se nos acumula el trabajo a los dos. Pobre viejo. Es por la mañana y ya se le ve agotado. Vaya disgusto se ha llevado hoy también, y todo por culpa de Jack. Si no me cita el martes, quedo con Lauren igualmente jueves o viernes.") Albus habló._

_-¿Qué te parece que charlemos hoy con Lily los dos en el almuerzo, para explicarle todo y tranquilizarla entre ambos? No quiero que se sienta mal por haber hecho las cosas como las ha hecho. Pienso que debió haber dejado que fuera yo quien proyectara a Jack._

_("Yo también lo pienso, pero quiero que primero hablemos con Lauren, que es quien tiene ya toda la información.")_

_-Tienes razón, Albus, yo también lo pienso. Pero eso no quiero que se lo digas._

_-No, claro que no._

_-Y me gustaría ser yo quien comenzara a hablar con ella. Cuando acabemos te proyectamos y hablamos entre los tres._

_-Por supuesto, hay tiempo de sobra. Y debes hablar seriamente también con Jack, no puede volver a fastidiarla así._

_-Ya, ya pensaba hacerlo, Albus. Nada más terminemos de almorzar._

_-Si no te parece a la altura, elige otro segundo. En cuanto Alice y Frank aprendan a ocluir, cuenta con cualquiera de ellos. Ellos no hubieran metido la pata así._

_("Pues no, porque entre Jack y yo hay sentimientos muy profundos y contradictorios. Nos queremos mucho, pero al mismo tiempo estamos enamorados de la misma mujer y no lo sabemos llevar, él todavía mucho peor que yo.")_

_-Desde luego que no, son mucho más maduros. En el abeto no me demostraron en absoluto temor por mí, sino una gran confianza. A Jack se le ha ido de las manos porque me quiere demasiado._

_-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. Al entrar al Comedor estaba muy preocupado._

_-Un grave defecto que tenemos los serpientes. Si sentimos algo muy profundamente, como no nos permitimos expresarlo, nos reconcome y nos hace mal, y dejamos que afloren las emociones en los momentos más inoportunos._

_-Tienes razón. Así es._

_("Él conoce de sobra las casas. Treinta años como director, más de cincuenta como profesor.")_

_-Suerte que yo me estoy dejando influir en gran medida por los Gryff y voy dejando de ser así, por eso te comentaba ayer que es mejor estar todos mezclados en el colegio. Nos comunicamos unos a otros nuestras cualidades._

_-Claro que sí, ten por seguro que lo haremos. Hoy mismo o mañana hablaré con los profesores para que lo comuniquen en las clases. Estarán todos de acuerdo, pues están encantados con que estéis entrenando todos juntos para la guerra._

_-Cómo me alegro, Albus. Y hablando de los profesores, se me ha ocurrido, pensando en el riesgo que vamos a correr ambos a la vuelta de vacaciones con lo del basilisco, que deberías enseñar a Minerva a ocluir en verano._

_-Cierto, tienes razón._

_("Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro.")_

_-Para que quede ella a cargo de los horrocruxes._

_-Claro que sí, lo haré. Y le legaré la información que tengo sobre Riddle. Pues pienso que tú no deberías arriesgarte con lo del basilisco. Formaremos un equipo con todos los oclumantes, exceptuando a Lily, por supuesto._

_("Ya estoy a punto de llorar otra vez. No lo hace sólo por lo de los horrocruxes. Me quiere mucho y no quiere que muera. Pero yo tampoco quiero que se arriesgue ninguno de ellos. __Remus, Cecile, Jack, Deborah, Anthony, Genevre, Alice, Frank y Albus. __Los amo a todos.") Lloró de nuevo._

_-No puedo mandar a la gente a jugarse la vida y no ir yo._

_-Pero debes quedar a cargo para informar a Minerva si yo muero, Prince. De lo contrario, estaría sola._

_("Toda la razón, él no sabe que Lauren sabe también. Pero Lily, de aquí a entonces, sí sabrá.")_

_-Pienso contárselo a Lily en verano._

_-Está bien, pero no es sólo por eso. Es esencial que sigas instruyendo al ejército y eres tú quien tiene los libros en su poder._

_("No va a volver a pedírmelos, pero debo legárselos por si me pasa algo en verano. Por el momento le digo que no soy el único que sabe dónde están.")_

_-Hay más gente que sabe dónde están los libros, Albus._

_-Ya, pero dudo que estén a la altura que tú estás. Debes mantenerte vivo a toda costa, tu vida es más importante incluso que la mía. En tus manos está el destino del mundo mágico._

_("Toda la razón, porque él es mucho más viejo que yo y puede morir antes de que destruyamos todos los horrocruxes. Vaya peso sobre mis hombros. Testaré a favor de Albus la Biblioteca de Clasificación, ya no confío en Jack. Siempre quedarán en poder de Lauren también los del espacio de entrenamiento en Hechicería Olvidada y se lo diré también a Lily. Y podemos crear otro espacio donde aparezcan por duplicado también los de Artes Oscuras, los de Mentales ya los tenemos también, en el aula de espionaje. Que sepan todo las dos. _

_Minerva sucederá a Albus y Lily a la luz y Lauren, en la sombra, a mí. Ellas sí están a la altura. Lauren resistirá con su apoyo aunque falte yo, sabe que es esencial para el mundo mágico que lo haga. Debo hablar seriamente con ella también de esto. La próxima ocasión que nos veamos cara a cara.")_

_-Antes de irme en verano testaré la ubicación de los libros, para que pasen a tu poder si a mí me ocurriera algo._

_-Me parece bien, Prince. También llevaré a Minerva a adquirir los poderes de la Magia Druida al Bosque y a la cueva y comenzaré a instruirla en las Magias Ancestrales._

_("Va a tener el verano muy ocupado también, suerte que los dos se quedan en el colegio. Pero es lo que debemos hacer, por si a cualquiera de ambos nos ocurriera algo.")_

_-Claro, Albus, y realiza conjuntos también con ella. Los dos estáis muy solos y tenéis una relación muy especial y de mucha confianza. Reforzadla._

_-Desde luego que lo haremos._

_("Muy bien. Ya no van a quedarse solos, se tendrán el uno al otro para apoyarse.") Albus continuó._

_-Deberemos dejar lo de convertiros en animagos para la vuelta de vacaciones._

_-Ya, ya había pensado en ello. No llego a todo._

_-Pediré a Minerva que se encargue. Así estrecharéis lazos también con ella._

_("Maravilloso. Si a él le pasa algo, tanto yo como Lily, a cargo de los horrocruxes con Minerva. Por fin estamos dejando las cosas bien atadas, y en una reunión inesperada. Las cosas siempre salen mejor cuando no se planean.")_

_-Me parece muy bien. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla mejor._

_-Y ella a ti, Prince. Es una mujer excepcional, vais a congeniar muy bien._

_-No parece Gryff, tan seria y estricta._

_-Es que estuvo a punto de no serlo. Fue hatstall, el Sombrero tardó más de cinco minutos en asignarla._

_-Vaya, no lo sabía._

_-Pudo ser Rave, es extremadamente inteligente._

_-Eso sí lo sabía._

_-Pero predominó su coraje._

_-Qué interesante, una buena mezcla de cualidades de casas. Será una directora excepcional._

_-Por supuesto, por algo la elegí, no fue porque perteneciera a mi propia casa, la convertí en Jefa de Casa y subdirectora en cuanto entró como profesora, destituyendo a los anteriores._

_("Vaya, no me antepondrá a ella. Quedaré como Jefe de Sly hasta que ella muera o se retire. Lo que pensaba ayer, pueden pasar más de cincuenta años hasta que sea director. Si sobrevivo.")_

_-Vaya…_

_-Me extraña que a ti el Sombrero te asignara tan rápido, pienso que pudiste haber sido Gryff o Rave tranquilamente._

_-Bueno, Rave tal vez sí, pero por entonces no era valiente en absoluto. He tenido que forzarme a serlo._

_-Vaya..._

_("Interesado en la historia, se lo voy a contar.")_

_-Y me asignó tan rápido porque yo quería ser Sly a toda costa._

_-¿A pesar de que acababa de mandar a Lily a Gryff?_

_-No reaccioné en aquel momento, llevaba años deseando ser serpiente y sabía que nunca me asignaría a Gryff. Además, no sabía ni que me leía el pensamiento, pues la única información que tenía sobre ello era de mi madre y a ella también la asignó a Sly inmediatamente._

_-Es cierto, lo recuerdo._

_("Qué bueno, lo recuerda todo gracias al poder de la cueva.")_

_-Lily y yo nos enteramos de que te podías pelear con el Sombrero cuando ella escuchó a Black comentarle a Potter que lo había hecho para que lo asignara a Gryff en lugar de Sly._

_-Vaya, ahora me explico que esté ahí – comprendiendo - No lo merece._

_-Por supuesto que no. Y tampoco Potter._

_-Potter está en Gryff por sus padres._

_("Le voy a contar toda la historia. Así descargamos tensión, le va a interesar.")_

_-Claro. Y a Black lo conoció en el Expreso, en el primer viaje, por eso Black quiso ser Gryff también. Coincidimos en el mismo compartimento los cuatro y ya me insultaron porque yo comenté que quería ser serpiente, les dije lo de 'Gryffindor, mucho músculo y poco cerebro'._

_Albus sonrio._

_-Vaya, así que desde entonces…_

_-Sí, desde entonces. Lily me defendió y nos cambiamos a otro._

_-Qué mal debisteis pasarlo la noche de la Selección en cuanto a ella la asignaron a Gryff._

_-Pues sí. Quizá la peor noche de nuestras vidas._

_-Si hubierais sabido que podíais pelearos con el Sombrero, os hubiera mandado a los dos a Rave._

_-Sí, ya lo hemos pensado alguna vez. Una de nuestras frases fetiche es 'Maldito Sombrero Seleccionador'._

_Albus sonrió de nuevo. Prince se la devolvió y continuó:_

_-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Quizá con los años le demos la vuelta a la tortilla y sea una suerte que ambos seamos de casas enemigas, cuando los dos vivamos como pareja en el colegio siendo profesores._

_("Y con el tiempo Jefes de Casa, por la relación que va a afianzar Lily con Minerva. Pero eso no lo verás, Albus, pues será cuando tú mueras y te suceda.")_

_-Desde luego, no había caído en ello – con una sonrisa abierta._

_Prince se la devolvió. ("Le encanta, qué alcahuete es. Seguro que nos prepara una vivienda estupenda para los dos, qué bien.") Albus le preguntó:_

_-¿Tienes algo más urgente que contarme?_

_-No es urgente, pero que sepas que la clase de vuelo en escoba me fue muy bien ayer._

_-Estupendo, no tenía ninguna duda. Entonces saca ya tu Mapa y mira si puedes volver a casa sin que te vea nadie, antes de que los alumnos suban de nuevo a casa de la Biblioteca y de pasear._

_("Buf… Entonces va a ver a Lauren en la Biblioteca cerca de los maléficos, pero no tengo otro remedio.") Prince sacó su Mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa._

_("Lauren ya no está tan cerca, ya ha terminado de leerlos. Bien. Ellos siguen allí y ya andan algunos alumnos por las escaleras y los corredores, los que vuelven de los paseos. Bueno, es un mal menor que me vean ir solo los Huffle y los pequeños.")_

_-Me voy ya, Albus. Antes de que haya más gente._

_-Sí, vete ya._

_-Seguimos en el almuerzo._

_Se levantó y le tendió la mano. Albus se la dio, Prince se la estrechó también con la izquierda._

_-Gracias por todo, Albus._

_-Gracias a ti._

_Prince replegó el Mapa de modo que siguiera viendo a los maléficos en la Biblioteca, salió apresuradamente del despacho y se dirigió corriendo por las escaleras hasta su casa de las mazmorras._

_"__Me quedo en la Sala." Fue al servicio y se sentó en el sillón donde lo esperó Lauren dos semanas atrás de frente a la puerta. Abrió el Mapa para observar a un tiempo la planta baja y las mazmorras. "A ver si Lauren viene antes que los demás. No creo que salga de la Biblioteca hasta que lo hagan los maléficos. Todavía está a una distancia que los puede leer, de espaldas a ellos. _

_Creo que sí han debido hablarle, antes estaba de frente. Ella habrá sabido cómo responderles, para no ponerse en evidencia ante ellos ni ante Albus aunque los lea, está curtida en esas lides. Sólo se le va el asunto de las manos cuando está de por medio lo que siente por mí. Ha de aprender a expresarlo para que no le haga mal, la he de ayudar."_

_Se quedó observando todo ese tiempo. "Todos los peques maléficos Sly, y también Ariel y sus amigos de tercero están en la Biblioteca. Debo aprender también los nombres de los buenos de primero y segundo, esta noche, en la fiesta. Bueno, si veo a alguien entrar por el corredor de las mazmorras me siento en el rincón, de espaldas, Lauren me proyectará cuando llegue."_

_A las doce los maléficos salieron de la Biblioteca y Lauren los siguió a una distancia prudencial. "Todavía los está leyendo, vigilando a dónde se dirigen y que yo no llegue y me cruce con ellos. Cuidando de mí, porque quizá ella no se ha dado cuenta si he ido o no al entrenamiento mientras estaba de espaldas, aunque sí lo sabe, los ha estado leyendo. _

_He de hacer un Mapa para ella, espero que no los siga por las escaleras. Buah… Ha pasado toda la mañana vigilando, simulando estudiar. No, viene a las mazmorras, ya ha deducido que yo también los estoy vigilando, por supuesto, y por el momento nadie más se dirige hacia aquí. Maravilloso, vamos a poder vernos un ratito."_

_Continuó mirando el Mapa hasta que ella llegó a la puerta de la casa. "Todavía no viene nadie." Cuando entró a la Sala Sev se levantó._

_-"¿Estás vigilando el Mapa?" – le proyectó ella._

_-"Sí, no viene nadie por el momento y todavía no apareces en el de Albus. Abrázame, por favor."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_Llegó hasta él y se echó en sus brazos._

_-"Merlín, qué miedo he pasado."_

_-"Ya lo imagino, Lauren, pero tenía el Mapa. Me he dado cuenta de todo."_

_-"Bendito Mapa. Por suerte se lo contasteis a Albus."_

_-"Pues sí. Si no, me hubieran cazado. He despertado a las once."_

_-"Hubiéramos sido los dos contra los cinco, Severus. Hubiéramos podido con ellos."_

_Sev pensó, "Seguro que sí, aunque quizá hubiéramos debido matarlos. Debemos vincularnos cuanto antes aunque no espere a Lily para hacerlo, ella lo entenderá."_

_-"¿Has hablado con Lily en el desayuno?"_

_-"Sí, por supuesto, ya me lo ha contado todo. Te quedaste dormido en su Fidelius."_

_"__No me lo echa en cara en absoluto, ella sabe bien lo agotado que estoy." Miró el Mapa. "Todavía no viene nadie. Quiero besarla, pero de verdad."_

_-"Eso, después de conjurar el nuestro. Bésame, todavía no viene nadie."_

_-"Claro que sí."_

_Se besaron, esta vez no sólo con los labios, un beso de verdad, durante treinta segundos, sin proyectarse, sólo sintiéndose. "Wooow…" Sev se separó para volver a mirar el Mapa._

_-"No viene nadie. Quiero más."_

_Volvieron a hacerlo. Esta vez le proyectó:_

_-"Éste es nuestro primer beso, Lauren, y no el de hace dos semanas. En luna nueva, absolutamente propicio."_

_-"Te amo, con todo mi ser."_

_-"Yo también te amo a ti, preciosa. Lo haré siempre, toda la vida, puedes estar segura de ello. Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas. Soy tuyo."_

_-"Merlín, cómo besas, Severus…"_

_-"Y tú…"_

_Volvió a separarse para mirar el Mapa._

_-"Sigue."_

_Siguieron._

_-"Nunca nadie me había besado así."_

_"__A pesar de su dilatada experiencia. Vaya… ¿Por qué será? Yo lo sé."_

_-"Porque nadie te ha amado como lo hago yo, ni lo harán."_

_"__Olvídate de Jack y espérame, por favor, él te pone en peligro. Se lo voy a decir."_

_-"Lauren, olvídate de Jack. Te daré todo cuanto pueda."_

_Esta vez se separó ella para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-"No puedo, Severus, lo destrozaría."_

_-"Con total seguridad, pero no te merece. Nos ha puesto en peligro a todos. A ti, a Lily y a mí."_

_Lo volvió a abrazar._

_-"Ya lo sé. ¿Qué me vas a contar?"_

_"__Ha pasado la mañana leyendo y lo sabe de sobra." Volvió a mirar el Mapa._

_-"No hablemos de eso ahora, hablamos en el almuerzo. Bésame otra vez, no viene nadie."_

_Volvieron a besarse, mientras seguían proyectándose palabras de amor, durante algo menos de diez minutos, interrumpiéndose cada treinta segundos para que Sev pudiera mirar el Mapa, hasta que vio enfilar el corredor que iba a las mazmorras a Ariel y sus amigos. "Al menos con quien primero se ha proyectado haciendo esto ha sido conmigo. Qué bien."_

_-"El último, Lauren, viene gente."_

_Esta vez fue más corto._

_-"Sube al dormitorio. Nos vemos sin falta jueves o viernes."_

_-"Cuando quieras, amor mío."_

_Se separaron, Sev dobló el Mapa y lo guardó. Ella subió a su dormitorio y él esperó sentado en el sillón a que llegaran sus amigos de tercero. "Así ya tanteo lo que saben los de casa y quedo con Ariel para la tarde, pues en el almuerzo no voy a poder hacerle caso." Entraron y se acercaron a él al verlo._

_-Vaya, Sev… – le dijo Ariel - ¿Hoy no has ido a entrenar?_

_"__Bueno, al menos Jack ha disimulado ante ellos. Algo ha hecho bien."_

_-No, cariño, no he podido. Tenía cosas que hacer._

_-¿Has estado volando, como ayer? – le preguntó Hipólita._

_-No, Hipólita, otras cosas. Hay muchas cosas que organizar para el ejército._

_-Con el viejo, ¿no?_

_-Eso. Ya te lo contaré cuando llegue el momento – y a Ariel - ¿Quieres subir a leer a mi cuarto esta tarde, después del almuerzo?_

_-Claro, Sev._

_-Pues ven sobre las dos. Primero he de hablar con Jack._

_-Genial, Sev._

_-Voy a esperarlo al dormitorio. Subid vosotros también a prepararos para almorzar._

_Se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a las escaleras y precedió a los chicos. "Estoy derrotado, y eso que no hace ni hora y media que desperté. Vaya tormenta de emociones. Miedo real, alivio, y luego los besos con Lauren, qué pasada. Aunque no me he puesto caliente para nada, ni ella. Nos ha podido el miedo, qué pena. Desde luego, nuestros comienzos no son propicios en absoluto."_


	21. 21 Contra reloj

**Contra reloj**

_Después del descanso los comandantes de quinto reorganizaron y pusieron a Remus y Lily a combatir contra Cecile y Anthony. Lily pensó, "Jack ya debe haber hablado con ellos y les ha dicho que a nosotros no nos ponga a enseñar a los demás, como hace Sev. _

_Perfecto, una lucha equilibrada, y además Cecile y yo seguimos aprendiendo de Remus y Anthony, son muy buenos comandantes, muy bien elegidos, mejores incluso que los demás, incluso que él, que nunca organizan luchas dos contra dos. He de sugerírselo, vaya ojo tiene para elegir."_

_A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Lily se preocupaba cada vez más. "Sev no llega, a estas horas ya debería haberse despertado. Algo más ha pasado. Claro, lo que nos ha hecho tanta gracia en un principio ha sido muy grave, ha desaparecido toda la escolta de Sev del Comedor, ocho personas, y todos en el mismo hueco._

_Siempre entran juntos, se ha dado cuenta todo el Comedor, no sólo los Sly, y por supuesto, también los maléficos. Y más grave todavía, que Jack haya entrado solo, tan preocupado, denotando que Sev no estaba con ellos, y se haya marchado inmediatamente sin desayunar, enfadado._

_Los maléficos se han dado cuenta de todo y quizá ahora sean ellos los que llevan toda la mañana buscando a Sev por el castillo. Por suerte tiene el Mapa, qué bendición. Al final sí fue un acierto que Remus se lo contara a Albus y que lo haya confeccionado tan rápido y le haya dado el primero a él._

_Debo confiar más en su criterio y en el de Albus. Seguramente él hubiera sabido calmar a Jack mejor que yo y no se hubiera puesto tanto en evidencia en el Comedor. Incluso pueden haberse percatado de que estábamos esperándolos al pie de las escaleras, o de que hemos hablado con ellos. Yo también la he fastidiado pero bien, hemos debido venir directos a la sala de entrenamiento y esperarlos en la puerta como había pensado en un principio._

_He confiado en el criterio de Cecile y el mío era mejor. Me he puesto en peligro también, y a Remus y Cecile. Cuando acabemos, voy a pedir a Remus que vayamos un momento a la sala de reuniones a mirar su Mapa, a ver si vemos a los maléficos buscando a Sev por el castillo. Quizá no haya podido ni salir del Fidelius, deberemos avisar a su escolta para que vayan a rescatarlo. Antes de mirar el Mapa, pediré a Anthony que avise a Jack de que no se vayan, que esperen a salir los últimos, para que la gente no nos vea hablando directamente con él."_

_A las doce y cuarto en punto los comandantes interrumpieron las luchas. Lily se dirigió a Anthony._

_-Anthony, avisa a Jack y la escolta de Prince de que esperen a salir los últimos._

_-Está bien, Lily – Anthony se dirigió al grupo de sexto._

_Lily habló con Remus._

_-Remus, vamos a la sala de reuniones._

_-Vamos, Lily._

_Fueron hasta allí._

_-Saca el Mapa, Remus. Los maléficos pueden estar buscando a Sev por el castillo._

_-Vaya que sí, ya lo he pensado._

_"__Desde luego, Remus no se chupa el dedo. Debe haber estado dándole vueltas toda la mañana también, debimos haberlo mirado en el descanso. Qué mal hemos hecho todo, no sabemos funcionar sin Sev, no estamos a su altura. Es fundamental que él sobreviva y esté bien para que todo salga adelante." Remus desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador sobre la mesa, el original, sin colores._

_-Los Gryff están en la Sala Común de casa._

_-Bien, al menos no están los cinco juntos. Fíjate en el Fidelius del quinto._

_-En el quinto no hay nadie._

_-Genial. Busca a los Rave por el castillo._

_-Ayúdame, Lily, hay bastante gente subiendo y bajando._

_"__Qué mal hemos hecho todo, debimos mirarlo en el descanso." Lily se fijó primero en la Biblioteca. "Lauren no está, qué raro, siempre apura el tiempo al máximo. Debe estar ya en casa, algo ha pasado." Miraron el Mapa atentamente durante algo más de cinco minutos._

_-No están. Deben estar en casa también, y a Sev no se le ve, ya debe estar en casa o todavía en el Fidelius. Ya nos enteraremos en el Comedor. Voy a asomarme a ver si ha salido ya todo el mundo._

_Remus comenzó a plegar el Mapa._

_-Claro._

_Lily se asomó. Vio a la escolta de Sev esperando y a Cecile, Alice y Frank, ya todos los demás habían salido._

_-Vamos, Remus, vía libre, corriendo._

_Salieron de la sala de reuniones. "Es mejor que salga primero la escolta, para que vayan a buscar a Sev a casa, nosotros no subimos hasta el séptimo, vamos directos al Comedor." Se acercaron hasta ellos corriendo y Lily se dirigió a Jack. Lo apartó del grupo y habló sólo para él, rápidamente._

_-Jack, nos hemos asegurado de que los maléficos no andan buscando a Prince por el castillo. Id cuanto antes a casa a ver si está allí._

_-Uf… Lily. Menos mal. He pasado sufriendo toda la mañana._

_-Claro, Jack. Es que la habéis fastidiado bien en el desayuno._

_-Ya, ya he caído en la cuenta._

_-Vete preparando para una buena bronca de Prince. La que pensabas echarle tú. Y no se te ocurra contradecirle, porque tendrá toda la razón._

_-Por supuesto, Lily._

_-Marchaos ya a casa, no lleguéis tarde a almorzar. Nosotros esperamos aquí._

_Los Sly se fueron. Lily quedó hablando con su propia escolta, también velozmente._

_-Esta mañana no sólo la han fastidiado los Sly, también nosotros._

_-¿Por qué, Lily? – le preguntó Frank, alarmado._

_-Porque nos hemos quedado esperándolos los tres al pie de las escaleras, y la gente que ha salido del Comedor puede habernos visto hacerlo, e incluso hablando con ellos, también los maléficos._

_-Vaya, tienes razón – dijo Cecile, asustada – Y ha sido idea mía quedarnos._

_-No te agobies, Cecile. Yo en ese momento tampoco he caído en la cuenta, ni Remus. Nos falta astucia Sly, debemos aprender más de Sev y de Albus, porque Jack tampoco la tiene en absoluto. El primero que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo ha sido él, nos ha puesto en peligro a todos. Aprovechad para ir al servicio si lo necesitáis. Yo lo necesito, estoy muy nerviosa. No vamos a pasar por casa, debemos llegar al Comedor antes que los maléficos._

_-Claro, vamos – dijo Alice._

_Todos fueron corriendo._

_"__Jack se ha quedado totalmente amedrentado. Lo va a destituir como segundo en cuanto Alice y Frank aprendan a ocluir, y debería poner a Deborah o Valerie como jefas de la escolta. Jack lo quiere demasiado y lo pone en peligro, y yo también, no mantenemos la sangre fría. Puedo ir preparándome para una buena bronca, si ha llegado a enterarse de lo que hemos hecho por la mañana, por su propio Mapa, el de Albus o por Lauren. Ya verás."_

_Salieron corriendo hasta la puerta y Lily miró la hora. "Y veinticinco, muy justo. No nos da tiempo de mirar el Mapa de nuevo."_

_-Vamos ya. Alice y Frank delante, yo tras vosotros y Remus y Cecile detrás. Lo siento, chicos, vosotros dos también corréis peligro, pero la que más riesgo corre soy yo._

_-Por supuesto, Lily – dijo Remus._

_Salieron y formaron._

_-Vamos, sin apresurarnos, pero a buen paso. _

_Llegaron al Comedor en poco más de un minuto. Lily ya tenía localizados dónde se sentaban los maléficos Rave y Gryff y vio que no estaban._

_-Vale, podemos romper ya la formación y no dar más el cante. _

_"__Albus ya está a la mesa, eso es que Sev está seguro. Ya debe tener a los maléficos y a nosotros localizados en el Mapa, lleva desde el lunes confeccionándolo. Uf… qué alivio. Cuando llegue a mi sitio le pregunto." Llegaron hasta su sitio y se sentaron. Lily proyectó a Albus:_

_-"Albus, ¿Prince está seguro?_

_-"Sí, Lily, está en casa. Ha estado conmigo."_

_"__Entonces se ha enterado de todo y me va a caer una buena. Y con toda la razón. Buaaah…"_

_-"Uf… Qué alivio, Albus. Esta mañana la hemos fastidiado todos pero bien."_

_-"No te culpes, Lily, ha sido Jack y también yo. Debí haberle proyectado, e instrucciones también para ti."_

_"__Pues sí, la verdad, no es muy rápido de mente, pero el pobre tiene más de noventa años, no está en plenitud de facultades, por eso necesita tanto a Sev. Es más importante que Sev sobreviva a que lo haga él. Y está siendo demasiado blando conmigo, Sev no lo va a ser en absoluto. Si caigo yo, él va detrás."_

_-"No te preocupes, Albus. Si él está a salvo todo está bien."_

_-"Seguimos hablando cuando llegue, me ha pedido que quiere hablar primero entre vosotros. Mientras tanto, tranquiliza a tus amigos."_

_-"Vale, Albus."_

_"__Hablar primero entre nosotros. Para echarme la bronca, y también para saber lo que debe haber averiguado Lauren. Algo grave ha pasado, seguro que los maléficos nos han visto. Buf… Cómo la hemos fastidiado." Habló a Cecile._

_-Cecile, dile a Remus que Sev está seguro._

_-Buah, Lily, qué alivio, enseguida se lo digo._

_Cecile se volvió a hablar con Remus. Lily a Alice y Frank._

_-Alice, Frank, Prince está bien._

_-Desde luego, Lily, no lo hemos dudado en ningún momento. Él sabe cuidarse._

_"__Vaya que sí, ellos lo saben juzgar bien, y eso que lo conocen de hace sólo dos semanas y apenas han estado con él. Mucho mejor que yo o que Jack. El sentimiento tan profundo que tenemos por él nos hace perder los papeles."_

_-Desde luego, no como yo, no veo el momento de que pueda ser él mismo quien me proteja. Sé que nunca me pasará nada si estoy en sus manos, perdonad por la parte que os toca, pero él mataría y moriría con tal de que yo no sufriera ni un rasguño._

_-Y nosotros también, Lily – dijo Frank con absoluta seguridad – No lo dudes._

_"__Lo creo, ellos también entienden lo esenciales que somos ambos para el futuro del mundo mágico. Él por ser quien es y yo por ser su amor eterno. Pero ellos todavía no saben matar ni se han vinculado con nosotros. Deberían hacerlo, pero aún no saben ocluir. Por fortuna el escudo les protegería también a ellos, pues ya los amamos los tres, pero debo seguir siempre cerca de Remus o Cecile."_

_-Gracias, Frank pero vosotros todavía no sabéis matar. Él sí, desde los trece años._

_-Debe enseñarnos cuanto antes – dijo Alice muy segura de sí misma y con gravedad._

_-Por supuesto que lo hará._

_"__Más trabajo para él. Y estoy segura de que ellos sí lograrán el talante fácilmente, viven para ser guerreros. Yo misma podría hacerlo o Remus. Le consultaré si es adecuado que acudamos al claro pequeño."_

_Lily echó un vistazo al Comedor. "Los maléficos ya están en su sitio y almorzando, han llegado antes de tiempo, para comprobar si tanto nosotros como Sev llegábamos puntuales. Espero que él no tarde mucho, a nosotros no nos han pillado por muy poco. Vaya riesgo en que me he puesto, y de esto debe haberse enterado de todo, si ya está en casa y mirando el Mapa tranquilamente. La que me va a caer, también la he fastidiado bien al salir del entrenamiento. Nunca aprenderé._

_Lauren está entrando justo ahora al Comedor, con la gran mayoría de Sly. Se la ve tranquila." Miró la hora. "Y media en punto. Claro, ellos sí saben disimular, auténticos serpientes. A Lauren sólo se le va de las manos cuando entra en juego su sentimiento tan profundo por Sev. A ver dónde se sienta, si se cambia de sitio. Pues sí. Se ha puesto justo espalda contra espalda a uno de los maléficos Rave. Algo gordo ha pasado, va a leerlo, no le proyecto." Lauren le proyectó:_

_-"Lily. Sev está bien, lo he visto en casa."_

_-"Maravilloso, Lauren. Ya me lo ha contado Albus también."_

_-"Hablamos cuando llegue él."_

_-"Cuando puedas."_

_"__Lo dicho, va a leerlo, y Sev quiere hablar primero conmigo y con ambas, para que me entere bien de lo que ha pasado y de cómo he metido la pata. Bueno, a intentar comer algo hasta que llegue." Lily comenzó a comer en silencio._

_Mientras tanto, Prince subió a su dormitorio, sacó de nuevo el Mapa y lo extendió sobre la cama. "Los maléficos están en las Salas Comunes de sus casas, no parece que tengan intención de ir a cazar a Lily a la salida del entrenamiento. Van por mí, no van a ir por ella. De ella van a utilizar la información que tienen para ganarse el favor de Voldemort, pues ella no está todavía en el punto de mira. No creo, en consecuencia, que intenten hacerla pública antes de salir de Hogwarts, nos libraremos de los periodistas. Mejor, luego Lauren nos contará._

_Espero que sea astuta y salgan los primeros de la sala de entrenamiento y no vayan a casa, vayan directos al Comedor." A las doce y dieciséis comenzó a salir gente de la sala de entrenamiento. "No salen. Se ha puesto nerviosa por mí y están mirando el Mapa de Remus. Mal hecho, Lily… Yo ya tengo Mapa, mejor que el vuestro, yo estoy seguro. Y mi escolta tampoco sale. Como se les ocurra salir todos juntos otra vez… Por suerte los maléficos siguen en sus casas, qué bobos son."_

_A las doce y veinte dejó de salir gente de la sala de entrenamiento. "Han quedado dentro sólo mi escolta y ellos, ya la están fastidiando otra vez. Voy a tener que ponerles las pilas a todos. También a Lily, por supuesto. Por suerte los maléficos siguen en sus casas, no son muy astutos, la verdad, o simplemente es eso, que no van por ella, luego Lauren nos contará."_

_A las doce y veintidós salió su escolta. "Sin formar y apresurándose. Los siete, en lugar de disimular que voy con ellos, al centro, protegido. Este Jack no tiene idea de nada, hoy mismo lo destituyo como jefe de escolta. Pongo a Deborah o Valerie, Deborah tiene más dotes de mando y astucia, ya vi cómo se guardaba las espaldas cuando desconfiaba de mí, y Valerie es capitana del equipo, también sabe dirigir._

_Los maléficos siguen en sus casas, por suerte no los van a ver, pero los Gryff siguen sin salir. Ya me estoy poniendo malo, me van a hacer llegar tarde al Comedor y no poder tener unas palabras previas con Jack, para ir avisándole de la que le espera tras el almuerzo."_

_A las doce y veinticinco salieron a un tiempo los maléficos de sus casas y Lily con su escolta. "Los maléficos van a buen paso y han salido a la vez, se han organizado, suerte que los Gryff van a tener que esperar a los Rave si quieren llegar juntos al Comedor. Mira que son bobos, no constituyen un gran peligro, no hay ningún serpiente entre ellos. Van a llegar antes que yo. Mejor, así les veo las caras cuando llegue._

_Lily va en formación al centro de los cuatro, a buen paso también, ya se ha percatado de que se ha puesto en peligro ella también, y van a llegar antes que los maléficos al Comedor, pero por los pelos, al sprint. He de ponerle las pilas pero bien, y después a Jack. Vaya rato más tenso me espera. Estoy harto, debo estar pendiente de todo, esto no puede seguir así. A este paso voy a caer enfermo." Plegó el Mapa. Jack entró en ese momento en el dormitorio, con Anthony._

_-Prince, ¿estás ahí?_

_("Todavía está nervioso, increíble.")_

_-Claro que estoy, Jack. Sé cuidarme, no como vosotros – hastiado._

_Jack se asomó al lado de la cama de la ventana, que era donde estaba él._

_-Lo siento mucho._

_("Más lo vas a sentir dentro de un rato.")_

_-¿Habéis ido al cuarto de baño?_

_-No._

_("Ni eso. Y eso que han pasado siete minutos desde que ha terminado el entrenamiento hasta que han salido de la sala. Increíble.")_

_-Venga, pues apresuraos, hemos de llegar al Comedor lo más puntuales posible._

_"__Ahora habrá que esperar a las chicas también, que tardan más. Pero Deborah seguro que sí ha ido, y Valerie y Andrew se habrán metido en el de la Sala Común para no perder tiempo." Salieron en un minuto, Prince ya los esperaba en la puerta del dormitorio._

_-Vamos a la Sala, deprisa – les ordenó._

_Bajaron corriendo las escaleras. ("Ya no queda nadie, todos los Sly han llegado puntuales al Comedor, por supuesto, como debe ser. Y como suponía, Deborah, Valerie y Andrew ya están listos. Nos bastamos, no esperamos a Heather y Fiona.") Habló autoritariamente._

_-Vamos a almorzar, en formación y tranquilos. Corriendo damos la impresión de que tenemos miedo. ¿Os enteráis?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince – le respondió Deborah, con absoluta seguridad y seriedad._

_("Ya tengo jefa de escolta. Ahora que Jack se vaya dando por enterado de que Deborah, para esto, lo supera. Lo destituyo ya mismo.")_

_-Pues eso. Para la fila de a dos, tú a mi lado, Deborah. Valerie y Andrew delante y Jack y Anthony, detrás. Las varitas fuera._

_Sacaron las varitas y formaron. Prince se puso tras Valerie y Jack tras él. Salieron de la Sala, por el corredor de las mazmorras y la escalera de caracol. ("Ya no me hace ninguna gracia ni que me cubra las espaldas, no lo veo capaz de mantener la sangre fría en una situación de tensión. Y pensar que es el único serpiente que voy a tener para la escolta de verano… Ha de enseñar a ocluir a Valerie y Andrew sin falta y enseñarles maleficios también a ellos. Lo hablaré todo esta tarde con él.")_

_Al llegar arriba, por el corredor más ancho, pararon para formar de nuevo. Prince ordenó:_

_-Andrew, Valerie, yo entre vosotros. Anthony, tú detrás de mí._

_Se reorganizaron y continuaron andando, por el corredor de la planta baja y hasta el Comedor. Justo antes de entrar miró la hora. ("Las doce y treinta y dos. Por suerte vivimos en las mazmorras y no en el séptimo.") Entraron._

_Estudió el terreno mientras se acercaban a la mesa. ("Los maléficos ya están aquí y nos están mirando, vaya ineptos. Y Lauren ha llegado puntual y se ha cambiado de sitio, justo tras los Rave de séptimo, para leerlos, perfecto. Albus ya está a la mesa también, por supuesto, no se ha quedado hasta el último minuto en el despacho levantando sospechas, se puede confiar en él.")_

_Llegaron a la mesa Sly en formación. ("Ningún Sly nos mira y están todos a la mesa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y eso que todos saben que hemos faltado a desayunar y yo al entrenamiento. Cualquiera de ellos es más fiable que Jack.")_

_Deshicieron la formación para recorrer ambos lados de la mesa. Jack iba tras él, los otros cuatro del otro lado. Cuando llegaba a la altura de Lauren la miró y le proyectó._

_-"Te amo, preciosa."_

_Ella lo miró._

_-"Y yo a ti, siempre lo haré."_

_-"No lo dudo, tú tampoco lo hagas."_

_Siguió caminando hasta su lugar, con Jack tras él. ("Con seguridad se ha percatado de que Lauren y yo nos hemos mirado, y sospechado que nos hemos proyectado. Me importa un comino, dentro de menos de una hora pienso contarle todo bien clarito, no lo del beso, pero sí todo lo demás, que se entere del peligro en que la ha puesto a ella también. Es un inepto.")_


	22. 22 Poner las pilas

**Poner las pilas**

_Sev se sentó a la mesa, junto a Ariel. Su primer plato apareció._

_-Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal el primero?_

_-Está muy rico, Sev, hoy te va a gustar._

_("Sí, hoy, que apenas tengo hambre porque hace poco más de una hora que he desayunado y voy a pasar todo el almuerzo en absoluta tensión, a ver si consigo al menos acabarlo. Por la tarde le pediré a mi peque que me traiga la merienda de las cocinas, de Jack ya no quiero nada.")_

_-Vale, pues sigue comiendo tranquilo. Hablamos después de almorzar._

_-Vale, Sev._

_("Hoy no voy a poder dedicarle ni un minuto, por suerte esta tarde voy a estar con él.") Comenzó a comer. ("Pues sí que está rico, conseguiré terminarlo. Voy a empezar hablando con Lily en privado, así dejo tiempo a Lauren para que lea. Mejor que sea yo quien le ponga las pilas que Albus, él va ser demasiado blando. No la miro, si no, yo también me ablandaré.")_

_Lily vio entrar a Sev y su escolta en el Comedor minuto y medio después de empezar a comer. "Bien, apenas se ha retrasado, pero vienen con las varitas en la mano. Lo dicho, algo gordo ha pasado. Y ya ha destituido a Jack, lo flanquean Valerie y Andrew y Anthony a su espalda, a pesar de ser peor duelista. Ya no confía en él para que lo proteja, y con toda la razón, no sabría mantener la sangre fría en una situación de tensión, como ha demostrado esta mañana. _

_A ver cómo hace con la escolta de verano, por suerte cuenta con Alice y Frank. Y también se va quedar sin compañero que lo acompañe a tocar el piano. Qué ruina, cómo le ha fallado._

_Ha estudiado el terreno mientras se acercaba a la mesa, ya se ha dado cuenta de que están los maléficos, que Lauren se ha cambiado de sitio y los está leyendo y que Albus también está presente. Seguro que me proyecta primero a mí para darle tiempo a leer, quizá ellos ya han hablado en casa. Espero que sea él quien lo haga, a ver cómo mantengo el tipo. _

_Al pasar a la altura de Lauren la ha mirado, se han proyectado. Jack también la estaba mirando, si ella ha mirado a Sev, se habrá dado cuenta de que lo han hecho. Que se fastidie. No está a su altura, de la de ninguno de ambos. He de ir algún día a volver a mirarme en el espejo de la Sala de Menesteres, así llevo también a Remus y Cecile, seguro que ya no veo a Jack."_

_Vio sentarse a Sev, junto a la cabeza de Frank. "Está hablando con Ariel, seguramente diciéndole que hoy no va a poder hacerle caso. Pobre, mira que le damos problemas, esto no puede seguir así. Comienza a comer, a ver si me mira. No, no lo hace. Me va a poner las pilas pero bien. Bueno, a aguantar el chaparrón, porque tiene toda la razón. Yo tampoco lo miro."_

_Sev proyectó a Lily:_

_-"Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal?"_

_"__Seco. Está muy mosqueado."_

_-"Bien, Sev."_

_-"Pues no deberías estarlo."_

_-"Ya. Ya lo sé."_

_Sev pensó, ("Quizá ya ha hablado con Albus. No me importa, yo a lo mío.")_

_-"Llevas toda la mañana metiendo la pata" – vehemente e iracundo._

_-"Ya lo sé, Sev."_

_("Temerosa y amedrentada. Albus no le ha contado las buenas noticias todavía. Mejor, que se lleve un buen susto, como me lo he llevado yo.")_

_Continuaron en el mismo tono toda la conversación, sin comer ninguno de ambos._

_-"Lo has hecho fatal, Lily. Te has puesto en riesgo de muerte tú también."_

_-"Los maléficos nos han visto con tu escolta, ¿verdad?"_

_-"Sí, Lily, desde la Biblioteca. Me estaban esperando a mí."_

_-"Buah, Sev. Vaya tela."_

_-"No puedes hacerme esto, Lily, debes aprender a protegerte. Sabes que tú eres más importante que yo. Si tú caes, yo voy detrás. Te lo he dicho mil veces."_

_"__Tiene toda la razón. Qué mal lo he hecho, qué mal lo he hecho. No sé qué decirle. Ya estoy a punto de llorar pero tengo que aguantarme, no puede verme llorando si me mira."_

_("No me responde, le he metido el miedo en el cuerpo pero bien. La dejo recuperarse un poco y aprovecho para comer otra cucharada. Le voy a contar todo, para terminarla de amedrentar, que sepa el peligro real que corre, no sólo en el colegio, y se vaya haciendo a la idea de lo que le espera este verano, que tenga un mes entero para prepararse.")_

_-"Lily, ¿me escuchas?"_

_-"Claro, Sev."_

_-"Pues escucha esto atentamente. ¿Sabes quién va a ir a por ti este verano?"_

_"__No, no lo sé."_

_-"Dímelo tú, Sev."_

_("En la inopia.")_

_-"Ya deberías imaginarlo."_

_"__No tengo ni idea. No sé qué decirle."_

_("No responde, no lo imagina siquiera, y eso que le conté todo lo que sabía Lauren antes del follón. Como otra cucharada.")_

_-"¿Me escuchas?"_

_-"Sí, Sev."_

_-"Bellatrix Lestrange, la mano derecha de Voldemort, que se quedó despechada de mí y se va a poner celosa de ti cuando los maléficos se lo cuenten."_

_"__Con razón está tan enfadado."_

_-"Buaaah…"_

_Sev sonrió para sus adentros. ("Eso. Un buen susto, como el que me he llevado yo. Sigo, sigo.")_

_-"Y Malfoy no te va a poder defender de ella. Está por encima de él en el escalafón."_

_"__Tiene razón. Vaya verano vamos a pasar. Y yo no tengo escolta."_

_("No me responde. Le voy a contar que lo torturaron, que se entere de lo que otros están sufriendo por nosotros.")_

_-"¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a Lucius el día siguiente al follón, Voldemort y ella?"_

_"__Ya puedo imaginarlo."_

_-"¿Qué, Sev?"_

_-"Lo cosieron a Crucios para averiguar todo lo que supiera sobre mí."_

_-"Buaaah…."_

_("Voy a contárselo todo. Que se entere de cómo hay que ser para soportar esto.")_

_-"¿Y sabes qué hizo él mientras tanto?"_

_-"¿Qué, Sev?"_

_-"Leerlos. Mientras lo torturaban. Para averiguar todo lo que pudiera y seguir protegiéndome."_

_-"Buaaah… Pobre."_

_-"No. Pobre, no. Está muy orgulloso de lo que hizo, porque consiguió que no lo descubrieran y delegaron en él las represalias contra mí. Estaba a salvo."_

_"__Cómo he metido la pata."_

_-"Buah, Sev. Lo siento mucho."_

_-"Y no sólo eso. Averiguó que Bellatrix ya no se iba a interesar más por mí y Voldemort me menospreciaba. Estaba a salvo."_

_-"Lo siento muchísimo, Sev."_

_-"No puedes fastidiarla así mientras hay gente que se está jugando la vida por nosotros. Él no sabe nada de ti y no puede protegerte."_

_"__Buah… Es cierto. La carta que me mandaron del Ministerio a casa de Sev. Lo van a pillar a él relacionándolo conmigo. No va a poder estar en su casa en verano. No se lo digo todavía. Ya no me aguanto de llorar, aunque me vea."_

_("No me responde, aprovecho para comer otro poco. Llegará a oídos de Lucius también y la protegerá, pero por el momento no se lo digo, ni lo de que Albus ha borrado sus huellas del Ministerio, que se quede con el susto, voy a seguir con lo que ha hecho mal hoy.")_

_-"¿Me escuchas?"_

_-"Sí, Sev."_

_-"La has seguido fastidiando también después del entrenamiento, esperando a salir los últimos. Los maléficos no os han visto llegar al Comedor por minutos."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé, Sev."_

_-"Deberíais haber salido los primeros."_

_-"Estaba muy nerviosa por ti."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé. Pero tú vas primero, Lily, yo ya sé cuidarme. Te lo he dicho mil veces."_

_-"Tienes razón, Sev."_

_-"Mi Mapa es mejor que el vuestro, lo he estado vigilando desde que me he despertado, y Lauren a los maléficos desde que han salido del Comedor. Se ha pasado la mañana entera leyendo y vigilando que no pasara por la puerta de la Biblioteca para poder defenderme si me atacaban. Estaba seguro y tú no. ¿Te ha quedado claro?"_

_-"Sí, Sev."_

_-"Pues a partir de ahora deja de pensar en mí, piensa en ti misma. Tú vas primero, luego Lauren y luego yo. ¿Te enteras?"_

_-"Sí, Sev."_

_("Suficiente, voy a dejarla recuperarse un poco. Hablo con Lauren en privado, a ver si ya ha terminado de leer. Y mientras tanto como un poco más, está muy rico.") Miró a Lauren, cambió el tono a sedoso y continuó comiendo mientras hablaba a solas con ella._

_-"Lauren, ¿puedes hablar?"_

_-"Claro, Severus."_

_("Está tranquila y comiendo normalmente, ella sí mantiene la sangre fría, serpiente.")_

_-"Le he puesto las pilas a Lily, porque esta mañana la ha fastidiado pero bien."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé, Severus."_

_-"No sólo antes del entrenamiento, sino también después, al venir hacia el Comedor."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"No la han pillado con escolta por un par de minutos."_

_-"Ya."_

_("No quiere ponerse en contra de Lily, pero me debe ayudar a amedrentarla.")_

_-"Le he contado que torturaron a Lucius."_

_-"Buf… Severus, no hubieras debido."_

_-"Sí, Lauren. Para que se entere de que Bellatrix va a ir por ella en cuanto los maléficos se chiven."_

_-"Claro, tienes razón. Avisaré a mis padres para que lo pongan al tanto cuanto antes. Que le den a entender que me he enterado por un rumor."_

_("No. No quiero que ella se arriesgue más, no es necesario.")_

_-"No te pongas en evidencia, Lauren. Está segura. Albus también borró sus huellas del Ministerio."_

_("Huellas que hubieran conducido a mi casa y no a la suya, pero hubieran deducido que somos vecinos.")_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Y nos va a enseñar a hacernos invisibles de aquí al verano."_

_-"¡Vaya!" – admirada._

_-"Te enseñaré a ti también. Seguramente no aparecerás en el Mapa, como ocurre con el desilusionador."_

_-"Qué bien, Severus."_

_("Qué alegría le acabo de dar. Al final, la aparente desgracia ha resultado ser una suerte. Otro golpe de suerte. Ya van trece.")_

_-"Pero no se lo digas a Lily todavía, ninguna de ambas cosas. Que le dure el susto un rato, hasta que hable con Albus."_

_-"De acuerdo."_

_("Confía en mi criterio. Muy bien.")_

_-"Una última pregunta antes de hablar con ella, para afrontar la charla que debo tener esta tarde con Jack. ¿Ya le has contado todo sobre tu familia?"_

_-"Severus, por favor, no hables con Jack sobre mí."_

_-"Sí, Lauren, lo voy a hacer. Te juré que cuidaría de ti y nunca falto a mi palabra" – tajante sin dejar de ser dulce – "Estás muy por delante de él en mi lista de prioridades. ¿Te ha quedado claro o voy a tener que ponerte las pilas también a ti?"_

_("No me responde, ya ha empezado a darle vueltas. Y no tengo un minuto que perder.") Dejó de comer._

_-"Lauren, responde a mi pregunta, para que no me vaya de la boca con los secretos, pero ya, hay mucho de qué hablar" – un punto más alterado._

_-"Sí, fue lo primero que hice cuando me puse en contacto con él."_

_-"¿Y de Lucius sabe algo?" – volviendo a la suavidad._

_-"No."_

_-"Gracias, Lauren. Vamos a hablar entre los tres y nos cuentas lo que has averiguado, lo más gordo. Ya pasan de menos veinte y debemos hablar con Albus también."_

_-"De acuerdo, Severus, resumo."_

_-"En la cena nos lo cuentas con detalle. No te inmiscuyas en el tono que emplee con Lily, lo merece."_

_-"Vale, allá voy."_

_("Perfecto.")_

_Lauren proyectó a ambos:_

_-"Hola, Lily. ¿Qué tal?"_

_("Neutra, imparcial. Así me gusta,") pensó Sev._

_"__Neutra. Sev le ha advertido que no sea blanda conmigo. Y con toda la razón, además. No voy a mostrarme débil, he de estar a la altura de ellos," pensó Lily._

_-"Recuperándome del susto, Lauren."_

_("Lily no me proyecta a mí, ha respondido sólo a Lauren.")_

_-"¿Estás proyectando también a Severus?" – proyectó Lauren a los dos._

_"__No va a hablar a solas conmigo. No han podido hablar entre ellos en casa y tenemos poco tiempo."_

_-"No" – proyectó sólo a Lauren._

_-"Pues vamos a hablar entre los tres."_

_-"Claro" – proyectó Lily a ambos._

_("Vale, ya se ha recuperado bastante. Ahora a ver si yo no me vuelvo a sulfurar con las noticias que nos dé Lauren.")_

_-"Os voy a contar lo que he leído. Un resumen" – proyectó Lauren._

_-"Dale, Lauren" – proyectó Sev, también neutro._

_"__Sev ya se ha calmado bastante. Menos mal."_

_-"Los maléficos pensaban emboscarte a la salida de la Biblioteca cuando pasaras por allí."_

_"__Buaaah…" pensó Lily._

_("Eso no me interesa, me interesa lo de Lily y Lauren,") pensó Sev._

_-"Eso ya lo imagino, Lauren. ¿Han visto a Lily con mi escolta?"_

_-"No, pero han visto a Remus, Cecile y Lily al pie de las escaleras al salir del Comedor, esperándolos."_

_("Buaaah… Vaya metedura de pata. Ya me he vuelto a sulfurar.")_

_-"Con que al pie de las escaleras, Lily, a la vista de todo el mundo" – terriblemente iracundo – "¿Qué más, Lauren?" – conteniéndose._

_"__He de resistir, aprender del autocontrol que tiene Sev, nos sabe tratar a cada una como nos toca," pensó Lily._

_-"Luego los han visto pasar a todos juntos y a Remus y Cecile y han deducido que ella también estaba con ellos."_

_-"Obviamente. ¿Qué te parece, Lily?"_

_"__Ya se contiene también conmigo."_

_-"Que he metido la pata hasta el fondo, Sev" – dijo Lily._

_("Bien, está entera, pero yo no.")_

_-"¿Piensan hacerle algo?"_

_-"No en el colegio por el momento, pero piensan chivarse a los mortífagos" – dijo Lauren._

_-"¿Te enteras, Lily?" – preguntó Sev, desesperado._

_"__Dios… Cómo le estoy haciendo sufrir. Ya estoy a punto de llorar otra vez."_

_-"Sí, Sev" – dijo Lily conteniéndose._

_-"Lauren, ¿tienen algún contacto fuera del colegio?" – dominándose._

_-"No, no lo tienen. No piensan hacer nada contra Lily hasta que salgan de Hogwarts" – respondió Lauren._

_-"¿Tampoco escribir al Profeta?"_

_-"No, Severus."_

_-"Uf… Lauren, qué alivio. Eso los de séptimo, ¿no?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Y el de sexto quedará al cargo de algo?"_

_-"Sí, de seguir vigilando si seguís juntos."_

_-"¿Te enteras, Lily? – desesperado de nuevo – No vamos a poder salir a la luz hasta dentro de más de un año, y eso si no salen más mortífagos de aquí a entonces."_

_-"Buah, Sev. Cómo la he fastidiado" – dijo Lily, desesperada también._

_("Ya te digo que la has fastidiado pero bien, ya no me apetece ni hablarte. Hasta estoy arrepintiéndome de ponerte por delante de Lauren.")_

_ "__Y también a Lauren, porque va a tener que seguir leyéndolos por si cambian de planes, y ya me dijo que no va a estar con Sev libremente hasta que salgamos a la luz y también podamos hacerlo. Ya estoy llorando otra vez, por suerte Sev sigue sin mirarme. Tengo que esforzarme para que no me lo note en la voz mental."_

_-"Lo siento muchísimo, Lauren, Sev. Os he fastidiado la vida pero bien" – dijo Lily._

_-"No, Lily. Te la has fastidiado tú sola" – dijo Sev, vehemente – "Lauren lleva casi el curso entero leyendo para que no nos pillaran, lo sabes, y por una metedura de pata de unos pocos minutos has echado todo a perder."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Sev."_

_-"Pues a ver si te vas enterando de cómo se hacen las cosas" – y cambiando a neutro – "¿Algo más sobre Lily, Lauren?"_

_-"No, eso es todo."_

_-"Vale. Ahora háblanos de ti, porque me he dado cuenta con mi Mapa de que primero estabas de frente a ellos y muy cerca, y después te has cambiado de sitio y te has puesto de espaldas donde todavía podías leerlos."_

_-"Sí. Han pensado que me pondría de su parte y que yo te tengo mucho más al alcance."_

_-"¿Y han hablado contigo, Lauren? Cuéntanoslo todo."_

_-"Sí, han hablado conmigo."_

_-"¿Te enteras, Lily?" – iracundo de nuevo – "Porque Lauren no aparecía en el Mapa de Albus, si no, la hubiera pillado. Por protegernos."_

_-"Buah, Sev. Vaya tela" – dijo Lily._

_-"¿Qué te han preguntado exactamente, Lauren? Cuéntanoslo todo, también lo que les has respondido" – en tono neutro de nuevo._

_-"Si iba a clase contigo, y les he dicho que sí" – respondió Lauren._

_-"Obviamente, en eso no puedes mentir. ¿Qué más?"_

_-"Que por qué me había quedado en el colegio habiéndose marchado todos los maléficos Sly."_

_-"Han ido al grano."_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Y qué les has respondido?"_

_-"Que quiero acabar mis estudios."_

_-"¿Algo más?"_

_-"Sí. Ha sido el guaperas el que me ha entrado, el que se lio con Cecile. Me ha intentado ligar."_

_-"Vaya. ¿Y qué has hecho tú?"_

_-"Darle calabazas. Decirle que sólo me interesa estudiar y cambiarme de sitio, me ha dado la excusa perfecta."_

_-"¿Te enteras de lo que es un disimulo, Lily?" – iracundo de nuevo._

_-"Sí, Sev."_

_-"Pero ahora te has sentado justo tras él. Puede volver a molestarte si se da cuenta. ¿Te va a dejar en paz?"_

_-"Sí, le he dado un buen corte. No está acostumbrado a que le rechacen las mujeres, es el típico donjuán."_

_-"¿Te enteras, Lily?" – un punto menos alterado – "La va a dejar en paz y Albus también lo hará cuando los lea. Ella solita se ha salvado, al tiempo que nos protegía a los dos. Como Lucius."_

_"__Me gustaría enterarme también de lo de Sev, pero no podría soportarlo, apenas he comido unos bocados," pensó Lily._

_-"Vamos a dejarlo ya, Sev" – dijo Lily._

_-"No, Lily, faltan Cecile y Remus. ¿Algo sobre ellos, Lauren?"_

_-"Nada, Severus. No los consideran importantes."_

_-"Maravilloso. Ahora sí que lo dejamos, Lauren, porque debemos hablar con Albus. Ya nos contarás lo mío en la cena, yo estoy seguro, no pienso salir de casa. Sigue leyendo lo que queda de almuerzo y si piensan hacerle algo a Lily nos lo dices al final. Pena que sólo puedes leer a los Rave desde ahí y los más peligrosos para ella son los Gryff."_

_-"Ya, pero no harán nada solos. No se atreven con los Longbottom y no se les ha pasado por la cabeza que hacerle daño a ella les pueda resultar útil, piensan que si lo hacen todo Sly se pondrá contra ellos."_

_("Uf… Qué alivio. Al final casi ha resultado mejor. Está más protegida al haberla relacionado conmigo, al menos en el colegio. Al final no ha sido para tanto.")_

_-"Qué suerte has tenido, Lily" – ya tranquilo – "La que no tendrás en verano."_

_"__Me lo ha dicho tranquilo. Ya sabe que en verano estoy segura también."_

_-"Lauren, cortamos" – continuó Sev – "No te marches hasta que te volvamos a proyectar."_

_-"Está bien, Severus. Sigo leyendo."_

_Proyectó sólo a Lily, en tono neutro:_

_-"Lily, estamos en privado" – y autoritario y vehemente – "Déjanos hablar a Albus y a mí" – y amenazante – "Como te vayas de la boca con algún secreto de Lauren, olvídate de mí."_

_"__La pone por delante de mí, y con toda la razón, en menudo lío los he metido."_

_-"Lo entiendo, Sev. Tranquilo, no lo haré."_

_-"Allá voy."_

_Proyectó a Albus y a Lily a un tiempo, en tono neutro:_

_-"Albus, ya podemos hablar, proyecta a los dos."_

_-"¿Qué tal estás, Lily?" – preguntó el director._

_"__Neutro también, pero no me llama Lilian como dijo que haría cuando tuviera que ponerme las pilas, va a ser amable conmigo, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto. Claro, él todavía no ha leído a los maléficos, ni sabe lo que hemos hecho a la salida del entrenamiento."_

_-"Bien, Albus" – apocada._

_-"¿Te ha contado Prince las malas noticias?"_

_-"Sí, Albus."_

_-"¿Y las buenas?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Vaya, Prince. Veo que le has echado un buen rapapolvo también a ella" – con cierto tono de reproche._

_-"Por supuesto, Albus" – vehemente y muy seguro de sí mismo – "No puede ponerse en peligro así. Ya te lo dije ayer, si a ella le pasa algo, yo voy detrás. Continúa, cuéntale tú."_

_-"Tus huellas en el Ministerio están borradas, Lily. La carta que te mandaron a casa de Prince el año pasado, desde hace meses."_

_"__Uf… Qué alivio."_

_-"Gracias, Albus."_

_-"¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin Albus, Lily?" – iracundo de nuevo._

_-"Prince, no la presiones" – dijo Albus, tajante pero no autoritario._

_-"Sí, Albus, que se entere del peligro que corre" – con absoluta seguridad – "Ha dejado de tener libertad en cuanto a elegir sobre si estar o no conmigo, lo cual le hubiera asegurado una vida tranquila."_

_Albus respondió, neutro:_

_-"Eso tampoco es así, está en el punto de mira por su origen. A la larga estará más protegida contigo."_

_("Y a la corta también, pero que no caiga en la cuenta todavía. Que aprenda a cuidar de sí misma.")_

_-"A la larga, pero para eso queda mucho tiempo todavía. Sigue, Albus."_

_-"El lunes vamos a ir juntos al abeto para transmitiros mi talento para las Transformaciones. Os enseñaré de aquí al verano a haceros invisibles."_

_"__Buf… Más trabajo para Sev y para Albus. Pero qué alivio…"_

_-"Gracias, Albus"- dijo Lily, recomponiéndose._

_-"¿Qué haríamos sin Albus, Lily?" – iracundo, pero fingido._

_-"Prince, para ya" – dijo Albus, seco y tajante._

_-"No" – vehemente y seguro – "Que se entere que muchos dependen de nosotros y nosotros dependemos de muchos. Cada uno debe aprender a cuidarse por sí mismo para no constituir una carga para los demás" – y cambiando el tono a explicativo – "No te has enterado porque ya estabas en el Comedor, como debías hacer para no ponerte en evidencia, pero han vuelto a fastidiarla a la salida del entrenamiento, los Gryff y los Sly. Han salido los últimos y los maléficos no la han visto con escolta por dos minutos."_

_-"Vamos, Lilian... Después de más de dos horas para recapacitar" – dijo Albus, con paternal reproche._

_"__Ya me he ganado que me llame Lilian, como mi padre, en dos semanas nada más. No estoy a la altura. He de estarlo o Sev acabará pasando de mí, no puedo darle problemas así con todo lo que tiene encima."_

_-"Pues sí, Albus" – dijo Lily, admitiendo y recuperándose - "La he fastidiado pero bien, porque he sido yo quien los ha hecho quedarse, pensando que quizá tuvieran que ir a rescatar a Prince."_

_-"Pero Lilian… Si Prince tiene el Mapa y él sabe cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo."_

_"__Toda la razón. Lo ha juzgado él mejor en dos semanas que yo en siete años. Y es cierto, hasta hace un año apenas sabía nada de él, a pesar de estar todo el tiempo juntos."_

_-"Ya. Me he puesto muy nerviosa, Albus."_

_Proyectó Sev, tranquilo, mientras seguía comiendo su primero, ya frío._

_-"Lo que comentábamos antes, Albus. Los sentimientos muy profundos que te hacen perder la sangre fría."_

_"__Ya se le ha pasado el enfado y está comiendo, voy a intentar comer yo también." Lily continuó comiendo su primero, ya frío también._

_-"Entiéndela, Prince. Ella no es serpiente como tú" – dijo Albus, tranquilo también._

_-"Ya lo sé, Albus, pero lleva media vida conmigo, debería habérsele pegado algo. Yo sí me dejo influir por ella."_

_-"Prince tiene razón, Lily. Debes agilizar la mente, ir un paso por delante de tus enemigos. Eres una bruja brillante, utiliza tu inteligencia. ¿Has jugado al ajedrez alguna vez?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Pero lo conoces, ¿no?"_

_-"Sí, Albus."_

_-"En el ajedrez los jugadores piensan varias jugadas propias y del contrario con antelación. Planifican."_

_-"Claro, Albus."_

_-"Como hice yo a medida que observaba los avances de Prince con La Guardia. Preparar todo lo que me fue pareciendo necesario para cuando se destaparan."_

_-"Claro, Albus."_

_-"Puedo entenderte, has tenido poco tiempo, en especial a la salida del desayuno, has debido dejar que fuera yo quien proyectara a Jack."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Albus."_

_-"Ha sido culpa suya principalmente, pero en casos así no debes confiar ni preocuparte por nadie, sólo pensar en ti misma. Instinto de supervivencia."_

_-"Claro, Albus."_

_-"Que preserves tu vida es fundamental, Lily. Prince se hundiría sin ti."_

_"__Ya no estoy tan segura de eso. Tiene a Lauren, que en el fondo, está mucho más a la altura que yo. Si pudieran estar juntos libremente, estarían bien los dos, pero estoy yo por medio, para fastidiarla nada más." Dejó de comer._

_-"Ya lo sé. Lo medité en la cueva" – apocada de nuevo._

_-"Pues preocúpate sólo de ti misma. Preserva tu vida, es fundamental. Prince, ¿te has calmado un poco?"_

_-"Sí, Albus, estoy perfectamente. Sólo quería ponerle las pilas para que espabile" – totalmente tranquilo._

_-"Bien, pues hablad entre vosotros el rato que queda de almuerzo, que Lily no se quede preocupada de aquí a la cena."_

_-"Espera, me gustaría que le aconsejaras qué debe hacer a continuación, yo no he tenido tiempo de pensar."_

_-"Pienso que si está con Remus, Cecile, Alice y Frank, pueden ir a estudiar juntos a la Biblioteca sin problema alguno desde ahora hasta la cena, que no se quede en casa encerrada en su dormitorio como si tuviera miedo. Y después de cenar sí, que se queden ya en casa y Cecile y ella se metan en el dormitorio y sigan estudiando allí, así podré dejar de vigilar el Mapa un rato y citar a alguno de los Rave para leerlo."_

_-"Maravilloso, Albus. Una jugada perfecta."_

_-"No subáis a casa después de la Biblioteca, llevad las mochilas al Comedor. La Biblioteca es un lugar relativamente seguro, mucha gente se pondría de vuestra parte si hay un duelo, pues os han visto en los entrenamientos. El máximo riesgo lo corréis yendo y viniendo."_

_("Buf… Me vuelvo a sulfurar, me voy a atragantar.") Sev dejó de comer._

_-"¿Escuchas, Lily?" – muy alterado – "Como me pillaban a mí tus queridos Gryff, yendo y viniendo de los sitios. No hay que quedarse a descubierto por los corredores, al pie de las escaleras, etcétera, etcétera."_

_"__Buah, se ha vuelto a enfadar."_

_-"Venga, Prince. Déjalo ya" – dijo Albus, paciente._

_-"De acuerdo, Albus" – dominándose – "Muchas gracias por todo. Cortamos."_

_-"Seguimos en la cena si tenéis algún problema, Prince."_

_-"Siempre, Albus" – proyectó Prince._

_-"Gracias, Albus" – proyectó Lily._

_-"Gracias a vosotros, chicos."_

_("No le proyecto nada, espero a que sea ella quien lo haga. Que nuestra primera conversación con Albus haya tenido que ser así, sigo muy sulfurado y luego me toca Jack, necesito relajarme un rato. A mí también se me va de las manos. Al final no he acabado el plato ni forzándome y Lily quizá ni ha probado bocado, de hecho, no está comiendo y ella no va a poder pasarse por las cocinas a merendar. He vuelto a pasarme de la raya como siempre, yo he tenido consuelo cuando me he llevado el susto y ella no. Voy a proyectarle, he de arreglarlo.")_

_-"Lily, cariño, ¿cómo estás?" – sedoso y preocupado._

_"__Ya me habla como siempre. Ya se le ha pasado y está inquieto por mí. Lo miro. Me está mirando. Le sonrío. Él también lo hace.") Hablaron mirándose._

_-"Mucho más tranquila, mi amor" – también dulce._

_-"¿Quieres que te deje en paz para que puedas comer?"_

_-"No, Sev, prefiero que me hables."_

_-"Perdóname por ponerme así. Me he llevado un susto de muerte cuando Albus me ha contado lo que había pasado en el desayuno y después, he llorado un montón, hasta que me ha dado soluciones. Quería que tú también sufrieras un rato la sensación de peligro. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"_

_-"Claro, Sev."_

_-"Estás segura. Estamos seguros los dos por el momento, pero es porque tenemos mucha ayuda, ya lo sabes. No podemos fallar a todas las personas que confían en nosotros."_

_-"No lo haremos, Sev. Debemos ser fuertes para todos los demás."_

_-"Ésa es mi leona. Qué ganas tengo de hacer juntos nuestros Patronus."_

_-"Podremos hacerlos el lunes en el abeto."_

_-"Cierto, el lunes nos vamos a ver. También van a venir Cecile y Remus. Repetiremos el conjunto de enero."_

_-"Vaya, estupendo. Qué ilusión, Sev."_

_-"Y lo haremos tú y yo solos con más tiempo, para darnos fuerzas para resistir el mes que nos queda hasta el verano."_

_-"Qué bien, Sev. Qué ganas tengo."_

_("La he dejado hecha polvo, apocada. Después de toda la mañana luchando, y apenas ha comido. Me he pasado un montón, la he humillado ante Lauren y Albus. No es ése el talante que necesita para afrontar los próximos días, que serán los de mayor tensión.")_

_-"Leona, despierta…" – animoso – "¿Dónde está mi leona?"_

_-"Aquí, mi amor" – más animada._

_-"También lanzaremos unas maldiciones el lunes en el abeto" – maléfico – "¿Qué te parece?"_

_"__Cómo me gusta cuando se pone así, desafiante, qué mirada, ya me estoy poniendo caliente, increíble, sólo con los ojos. Se la devuelvo," pensó Lily._

_-"Genial, Sev, para no perder práctica."_

_("Wow… cómo me mira. Me encanta, ya ha despertado la leona.")_

_-"Pues nos escapamos un trecho mientras Albus, Cecile y Remus realizan sus individuales, lanzamos unos Sectumsempras y después hacemos los Patronus, como aquella noche que te los enseñé. Algo muy feo y algo muy bonito. ¿Qué te parece?"_

_-"Me muero de ganas."_

_("Ya está contenta y caliente. Cuando llegue el verano va a ser espectacular. Qué ganas tengo.")_

_-"Mi escolta ya está con el postre. ¿Charlamos lo que queda de almuerzo con Lauren, de cosas bonitas?"_

_-"Claro, Sev, para que descanse de leer, ha debido tener una mañana muy tensa."_

_-"A no ser que haya leído algo nuevo sobre ti."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Te cuento yo primero algo muy bonito."_

_"__A ver, a ver…"_

_-"Dime."_

_-"Por fin le he dado un beso de verdad" – con sonrisa ilusionada._

_-"¡Vaya!" – muy alegre, sonriendo abiertamente._

_("Qué bien, no se pone celosa en absoluto, qué suerte tengo, y cómo la he maltratado de nuevo. Se lo voy a explicar todo bien.")_

_-"Pero interrumpiéndonos cada treinta segundos para mirar el Mapa" – con sonrisa triste._

_-"Jo… Qué pena" – ella también._

_-"Sí, y los dos con miedo, porque no habíamos hablado todavía de lo que sabíamos cada uno. Hemos tenido sólo diez minutos y hemos preferido emplearlos en eso. Ha sido un poco desastroso."_

_-"Bueno. La próxima vez que os veáis lo arregláis."_

_-"Eso espero, pero ya sabes cómo es, a la próxima quizá no se atreva. Hoy ha sido así porque ha pasado mucho miedo por mí."_

_-"Ya."_

_-"Vamos a hacerle trampa. Le pregunto si ha leído algo nuevo y luego le digo que hable en privado contigo, pero tú me proyectas a mí también y cada frase que te responda me la proyectas sólo a mí."_

_A Lily le dio la risa._

_-"Buah… Vaya lío, Sev."_

_-"Inténtalo, Lily, por favor" – suplicante – "Quiero saber qué piensa, sonsácale."_

_"__Por supuesto que lo voy a intentar, Sev necesita descargar tensión, luego tiene otra bronca con Jack."_

_-"De acuerdo, Sev. Lo hago."_

_-"Gracias, Lily. Allá voy."_

_Ambos comenzaron a terminar sus platos. Sev proyectó a ambas._

_-"Lauren, habla con los dos. ¿Hay algo nuevo sobre Lily?"_

_-"No, nada en inmediatos ni recientes, no han vuelto a pensar en ella desde hace casi tres horas, cuando decidieron lo que iban a hacer con la información."_

_-"Estupendo. Gracias, Lauren. Charla con Lily un rato, de cosas bonitas, muy bonitas. Lo necesita. Seguimos en la cena."_

_-"Claro, Severus."_

_Lauren proyectó sólo a Lily. Lily repetía sólo a Sev todo lo que Lauren le decía y a los dos lo que le decía ella a Lauren. Fue capaz, era una bruja excelente._

_-"Cariño, ¿estás mejor?" – le dijo Lauren muy dulce._

_-"Mucho mejor, Lauren. ¿Cómo estás tú?" – ella también._

_-"De maravilla, Lily."_

_-"Me ha contado Sev que os habéis visto un ratito en casa, ¿qué tal?"_

_-"Espectacular."_

_-"Cómo me alegro, Lauren. Tienes que dejarte llevar."_

_Lauren pensó, "Él se lo ha contado todo y ella le está proyectando la conversación. A los dos lo que me dice ella y repitiéndole a él lo que le respondo yo. Idea de Sev, para sonsacarme, me voy a dejar. Qué listo es, qué buen gusto tengo. Lo cacé nada más verlo, a los once años. _

_Y ella es un portento, siendo capaz de mantener una conversación así cuando hace muy pocos meses que aprendió a proyectar. Y tan generosa, alegrándose de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y ayudándonos a conectar, después del disgusto que se acaba de llevar. _

_Los adoro a los dos, merecen la pena todos los sacrificios que hago por ellos. Viviré para ellos y moriré por ellos. Me van a hacer llorar de emoción."_

_"__Se lo está pensando, a ver qué me dice," pensó Lily._

_-"Sí, cariño, tienes razón" – dijo Lauren._

_-"¿Ya habéis vuelto a quedar?"_

_-"Me ha dicho que jueves o viernes sin falta."_

_-"Estupendo. Reserva tu energía para estar a gusto con él."_

_-"Claro que sí, Lily."_

_Lily continuó haciendo discretas preguntas y dando discretos consejos a Lauren, a los que ella devolvía discretas pero absolutamente sinceras respuestas. Era la única de los tres que había comido sus dos platos y había terminado porque tampoco tomaba postre. Pronto Sev terminó su primero y Lily pudo hacerlo también ese rato._

_Sev escuchaba en la voz de Lily sus palabras y las de Lauren y observaba a esta última sonreír ilusionada, con una sonrisa ilusionada también, que Lily podía ver._


	23. 23 Bronca

**Bronca**

_La escolta de Prince acabó su postre, él había dejado una cucharada de su primer plato para que no apareciera el segundo, mientras seguía escuchando la conversación de Lily y Lauren. ("A ellos también les ha costado un montón terminar de comer, y eso que apenas han desayunado y han pasado toda la mañana entrenando. Vaya disgusto les he dado. Pero no puedo ablandarme todavía, me queda la charla con Jack.")_

_-¿Vas a comer más? – le preguntó Jack._

_-No. Vámonos._

_Mientras se levantaban proyectó a Lily._

_-"Cariño, muchas gracias, cortamos. Nos vemos en la cena."_

_-"Genial, Sev."_

_("Muy bien, ya está bien. Qué bien le ha sentado charlar con Lauren, se hacen mucho bien una a otra. Si yo falto, resistirán. Mi peque ya se fue hace rato, ni siquiera me he despedido de él y él no me ha molestado en absoluto. Debe haberse dado cuenta de lo alterado que estaba y de que apenas he comido, seguro que luego me dice algo.")_

_Salieron los seis, por ambos lados de la mesa. ("Los maléficos ya se han marchado, y todo Sly lo ha hecho excepto Lauren, que sigue hablando con Lily. Me da igual, las voy a interrumpir, quiero despedirme de ella también.")_

_-"Hasta la cena, mi amor."_

_Ella lo miró y le respondió:_

_-"Voy a contar las horas."_

_-"Y yo hasta el día que nos veamos. No sabes cuánto te añoro."_

_-"Y yo a ti, vida mía."_

_("Jack ha vuelto a darse cuenta de que nos hemos mirado. Mejor, así se va preparando para la seria charla que vamos a tener. No sé si me va a llegar el tiempo hasta las dos.") Al llegar al final de la mesa, Prince les habló:_

_-Como antes, y las varitas fuera, no sea que nos estén esperando a la puerta o de aquí a las mazmorras._

_Formaron y salieron del Comedor, de camino a las mazmorras se encontraron con numerosos Sly que volvían de casa hacia la Biblioteca. ("Nos saludan y nos miran transmitiendo seguridad. Lo dicho, el único Sly que la fastidia es Jack. Todo el mundo en casa confía en que sé cuidarme sobradamente. Lo he hecho durante cinco años conviviendo con los víboras y ante el cuarteto Gryff._

_Cuando lleguemos al dormitorio voy a tomarme unos minutos para pensar cómo afrontar la charla con Jack, porque hemos de hablar de muchas cosas y no quiero dejarme nada en el tintero. Ya me he calmado bastante, al final he descargado con Lily la furia que debía haber sido para él. Mal hecho. Pero no pasa nada, la simulo y en paz. Yo sí sé disimular.") Llegaron a las escaleras de caracol._

_-Fila de a uno, para dejar paso a la gente._

_Se reorganizaron, Valerie delante, luego Andrew, detrás Prince, Anthony, Deborah y Jack en la retaguardia. ("Nada, ni rastro de los maléficos. Qué suerte vivir en las mazmorras, nuestro territorio. Deberíamos enterarnos de cuándo tienen clase de Pociones y darles un buen susto, para que sepan lo que les espera si se hacen mortífagos. Esta noche en la fiesta lo planeamos._

_Los Sly coinciden con los Gryff casi seguro y de los Rave se puede averiguar, pido a Lauren que los lea en la cena. Ya sé lo que le voy a hacer al guaperas que atacó a Cecile y ha intentado ligarse a Lauren, marcarle la cara con un buen Sectumsempra controlado, que deje de ser tan guapo, lo practicaré en el abeto. Y si se le ocurre ir a chivarse a Albus, aprovechará para leerlo. Dos pájaros de un tiro.")_

_Llegaron así hasta casa y entraron. ("Audrey está en el sillón de espaldas a la puerta, de rodillas, girada hacia aquí, como el día del follón, esperándome. Ella también se ha preocupado.") Se giró para hablar a Anthony:_

_-Dile a Jack que me espere en el dormitorio, ahora subo._

_-Claro, Prince._

_Se dirigió a Audrey._

_-¿Qué tal, Audrey? ¿Quieres hablar?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_"__Buf… Qué apocada está. Ha pasado miedo también."_

_-Pues vamos a mi rincón, que hay mucha gente yendo y viniendo._

_-Claro._

_"__Ya va aprendiendo a mantener los secretos." Se dirigieron ambos al rincón y se sentaron, ella de espaldas al Lago y él de frente. Convocó el Muffliato._

_-Te has preocupado, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, Prince, un montón._

_-No te inquietes, bonita. Sé cuidarme._

_-Pero tu escolta ha dado mucho el cante no viniendo a desayunar._

_"__Hasta ella se da cuenta, todo Sly."_

_-Ya, ya lo sé, Audrey. Voy a tener una seria charla con Jack en cuanto acabe contigo._

_-Ponle bien las pilas._

_-Eso pienso hacer, no lo dudes. Ya lo he destituido como jefe de escolta, y también lo haré de segundo de los entrenamientos._

_-Pon a Genevre, es genial._

_"__Su futura cuñada. Ya la adora, qué buen alcahuete soy."_

_-Mejor a alguno de los que comandan séptimo._

_-¿Los Gryff?_

_-Sí. Los Longbottom, son mejores guerreros._

_-Claro..._

_-Estoy esperando a que aprendan a ocluir, como tú._

_-Vaya…_

_-Claro. Ser segundo implica saber muchos secretos._

_-Ya. ¿Jack sabe ocluir?_

_"__Ya empieza a ser indiscreta, pero se lo puedo contar, sabe cosas mucho más graves desde hace dos semanas y no se ha ido de la boca."_

_-Claro, Audrey. Todavía sabemos muy pocos, pero con el tiempo aprenderemos todos los guerreros, para que Voldemort no nos lea._

_-Claro…_

_"__Debo animarla a que ponga empeño en aprender, la estoy poniendo en peligro y quizá no pueda darle tantas clases como pensaba en un principio. Cómo me embrollo."_

_-Por eso debes esforzarte en aprender. Eres una privilegiada, pues por el año en que estás no te tocaría todavía. Es un esfuerzo que hago yo porque para mí eres especial._

_-Claro… Qué suerte tengo, Prince._

_"__Pobre. En qué lío la he metido. Como la lean en verano sin haber aprendido a ocluir, va al hoyo también. Pero no puedo asustarla en exceso."_

_-Pues sí. No sé si esta semana podré darte clase, estoy muy ocupado._

_-Sí. Ya me contó Lucy que estás aprendiendo a volar en escoba también._

_-Eso, y un montón de reuniones con el viejo, como esta mañana._

_-Sí, eso nos ha dicho Jack en el entrenamiento._

_"__Bueno, algo ha hecho bien. Pero me juego lo que quieras a que no ha sido idea suya. Luego se lo pregunto."_

_-No te preocupes más por mí. Sé cuidarme, te lo aseguro. ¿Estás más tranquila?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_-Vale, así me gusta. ¿Hay fiesta esta noche?_

_-Sí, Brad va a ir con los de séptimo a Hogsmeade._

_"__Brad, nuestro organizador de fiestas. Lo voy a echar en falta el año próximo. A ver quién se encarga de organizarlas para entonces, los de sexto son mucho más serios."_

_-Pues si quieres, después de la fiesta dormimos juntos y nos damos mimos. Pero sólo eso._

_"__Hoy no tengo ganas de nada más, ni de fiesta siquiera, pero no puedo fastidiar a la gente, ya me retiraré a la hora que me apetezca. Que se apañen sin poción, como si no vienen a entrenar mañana, ya entrenan por su cuenta toda la semana."_

_-Claro, Prince._

_"__Ella tampoco tiene muchas ganas de fiesta ni se pone caliente. Le ha podido el miedo también. Jack ha fastidiado bien a todo el mundo."_

_-Venga, prepárate para ir a estudiar, quedan dos semanas para los exámenes, pasa la tarde con tu águila. ¿Has entrenado con él?_

_-Sí._

_-Pues si lo ves ahora en la Biblioteca proponle entrenar juntos mañana también._

_-Claro, se lo diré._

_"__Ya se ha animado un poquito más. Qué bien, ya lo prefiere a él que a mí. Yo soy peligroso, ahora comienza a ser consciente de ello. Si esta noche no me dice nada ella no la invito."_

_-Seguro que quiere. Lánzate, como haces conmigo._

_Ella le sonrió, él se la devolvió._

_-Vamos, anda, que los dos tenemos mucho que hacer. Nos vemos esta noche._

_Se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. El trasiego de la Sala había cesado, no quedaba nadie. "Quiero un beso, quizá el último."_

_-Un beso rápido, Audrey._

_Se lo dieron, un beso de labios húmedos, que duró apenas dos segundos. Mientras subía al dormitorio, pensaba. "Qué bien besa esta chica, me ha puesto de buen humor. Qué pena que ahora me tenga que poner de malo de nuevo. Ya pasan de la una y veinte, al final voy a hacer esperar a mi peque. Bueno, como no queda nadie en casa, voy a decir a Jack que bajemos a la Sala, así hablamos cara a cara, más seriamente, convoco el Muffliato por si viene alguien y ya está. Pero primero me voy a tomar mi tiempo para pensar." Entró al dormitorio._

_-Jack, ¿estás ahí? – seco._

_-Sí, Prince – sumiso._

_("Así me gusta, ya se espera la que le espera.")_

_-Baja a esperarme a la Sala – tajante y autoritario – He de tomarme unos minutos para pensar._

_-Vale, te espero – un tanto molesto._

_("Bueno, si ya se molesta sólo por eso, me parece que vamos a tener una buena. Mejor, ya me ha puesto del talante. No me va a poder, aquí mando yo. Mis amores y yo somos quienes nos estamos jugando la vida.") _

_Se tumbó en la cama con las botas puestas e hizo una lista mental de los temas que debía tratar con Jack por orden de prioridad. "Qué bueno el ritual de la cueva, que me permite aprender de memoria sin tener que escribir ni memorizar, porque ahora mismo me parece esencial. Lily, Lauren, la metedura de pata en el desayuno, los maléficos en la Biblioteca, la metedura de pata al salir del entrenamiento, destitución inmediata como jefe de escolta y futura como segundo en la instrucción._

_Que debe enseñar a ocluir y maldiciones a Valerie y Andrew para la escolta de verano porque quizá Lily también la necesite, y que, por supuesto, ya no confío en él. Que ya no me va a poder acompañar él sólo a tocar el piano o a nadar, prefiero ir sólo yo que con él a solas, o ya se lo pediré a los demás. Que avise a Deborah de que quiero hablar con ella durante la tarde, que se pase por el dormitorio a buscarme, y que de quién ha sido la idea del disimulo ante los Sly._

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, supongo que los temas se irán alterando en orden y quizá surjan otros, pero ya no los olvido." Bajó a la Sala. Jack estaba sentado en su rincón, de espaldas al Lago._

_-Jack – seco y autoritario – Siéntate del otro lado. Quiero estar de frente a la puerta._

_("Ya me da rabia que vamos a estar en la misma posición que suelo estar con Lauren, pero me da más todavía el talante necesario para afrontar la bronca que le va a caer.")_

_Jack se cambió de lugar y Prince se sentó frente a él. Estudió su postura corporal. ("De frente, pero con las manos bajo la mesa, huyendo del contacto, temeroso. Yo las pongo encima.") Sacó la varita y convocó el Muffliato. No la volvió a guardar. Puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa con la varita en la mano derecha. ("Mi arma, mi bastón de mando.") Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y comenzó:_

_-¡Hoy has puesto a Lily en peligro de muerte! – vehemente y furioso._

_Jack bajó la vista. ("Ya lo tengo dominado, es un blando. A mi merced.")_

_-¿Sabes quién va a ir por ella? – en el mismo tono._

_("No responde pero lo imagina.")_

_-Lo imaginas, ¿verdad? ¡Contesta!_

_-Voldemort – con un hilo de voz, temeroso._

_-¡No! ¡Voldemort no! ¡Peor! ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!_

_Jack adoptó un rictus de profundo sufrimiento. ("Le voy a contar todo lo que sabían los padres de Lauren antes del follón. Que se entere bien de cómo se las gasta la pécora.") Continuó un punto menos alterado, para no agotarse._

_-Los padres de Lauren la leyeron en Navidades y en Semana Santa y también a Malfoy. Desde que él habló de mí en público se le metió en la cabeza someterme sexualmente porque se lo hace con todos los aspirantes a mortífago. Pasó todo el invierno insistiendo a Malfoy para que concertara la cita cuanto antes, él le dio largas porque no quería venir con el mal tiempo, eso me libró. Pero aun así, pudo haber acudido sola a Hogsmeade, haber leído a Deborah y Anthony y habernos pillado a todos. Y cuando se entere de que estoy con Lily se va a poner celosa de ella y va a ir por ella. ¿Te enteras?_

_-Nos han visto juntos los maléficos, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Sí, Jack, sí! ¡Desde la Biblioteca! Me estaban esperando para emboscarme por tu metedura de pata en el desayuno. Lauren ha pasado toda la mañana leyéndolos y esperando junto a ellos por si yo pasaba por allí, para protegerme._

_-Prince, lo siento mucho – ligeramente de lado y temblando._

_("Ya ni le importa que le hable de Lauren. Mejor, porque se va a enterar de todo.") Continuó, muy alterado de nuevo._

_-Si no llego a tener el Mapa, hubiéramos tenido un duelo dos contra cinco sin estar vinculados. ¡La has puesto en riesgo de muerte a ella también! ¡A los tres! ¡A Lily, a Lauren y a mí! ¡O de ir a Azkabán si hubiéramos debido matar! ¡Nosotros, que soñábamos ser tu familia!_

_("Ya estoy agotado y él destrozado, y no hemos hecho más que empezar, pero es que el asunto ha sido muy grave. Voy a aflojar un poco, si no, no llegaremos al final.")_

_-¿Sabes lo que vimos los tres en el espejo?_

_-No._

_("Lauren no se lo ha contado y él no nos ha visto a los cuatro, por supuesto que no. Pues se lo cuento yo.")_

_-A los cuatro dándonos mimos y abrazos, y a los tres nos encantó. Pero estoy seguro de que no te voy a volver a ver a ti y Lily tampoco. Te puedes dar con un canto en los dientes si Lauren te sigue viendo, porque no la mereces en absoluto._

_("Se lo voy a contar todo, porque ella no lo va a hacer. Que renuncie a ella o luche por merecerla.")_

_-Está perdidamente enamorada de mí desde primero, desde la noche de la Selección. Y desde que sus padres la pusieron al corriente de sus ideas, ha estado leyendo para protegernos, a Lily y a mí, incluso mientras estuvo contigo el año pasado. En septiembre no volvió contigo porque no tuviste arrestos de buscarla, la abandonaste, y porque se dio cuenta de que Lily y yo lo estábamos llevando a escondidas y ha pasado todo el curso leyendo a los víboras para protegernos. El numerito de Pociones fue un disimulo, sólo pretendía acercarse a mí como amiga. Y cuando yo la rechacé y a la semana siguiente se enteró de que Malfoy había hablado de mí delante de la pécora, decidió junto a sus padres ayudarme, sin ninguna señal por mi parte de acercamiento a ella. Trajo un pensadero en el baúl a la vuelta de vacaciones y esa misma noche me leyó en el Comedor para saber si pensaba unirme a Voldemort. ¿Y sabes qué leyó?_

_Jack lo miró._

_-¿Qué, Prince?_

_-¡Que estoy dispuesto a morir con tal de vencerlo! ¡Desde Navidades, cuando todavía estaba completamente solo, salvo por los Gryff! ¡Ésos sí son verdaderos amigos!_

_-Sí, nos lo han demostrado esta mañana._

_-¡Y los has puesto en peligro a todos!_

_-¿Piensan hacerles algo también a Remus y Cecile? – muy preocupado._

_("Voy a aflojar. Estoy agotado.")_

_-No. Por suerte, no._

_("No soy capaz de calmarme.")_

_-¡Sólo chivarse de que Lily está conmigo, los cuatro de séptimo, para ganarse el favor de Voldemort, y el de sexto seguir vigilándonos en el colegio! - desesperado - ¡Quizá no podamos salir a la luz hasta que estemos en séptimo!_

_-Buah… Prince, qué metedura de pata – bajando la vista de nuevo, sufriendo mucho._

_-Ya te digo, Jack, ya te digo._

_("Voy a tranquilizarlo un poco con respecto a Lily.")_

_-Por suerte tenemos a Albus – mucho más tranquilo – Ha borrado las huellas de Lily en el Ministerio, que conducían a mi casa en Cokeworth, y nos va a enseñar a los dos a hacernos invisibles de aquí al verano._

_-Uf… Menos mal – muy aliviado, mirándolo de nuevo – Pero más trabajo todavía para ti._

_-No me importa – vehemente – Con tal de que estemos seguros ambos._

_("Que voy a enseñar también a Lauren no se lo cuento, que se lo cuente ella si quiere. He acabado con Lily, sigo con Lauren.")_

_-Sigo contándote la historia de Lauren. ¿Te parece?_

_("Vuelve a apartar la vista, no quiere saber. Me da igual, voy a decírselo todo.") Continuó vehemente:_

_-El día dieciséis de enero, un mes y medio antes de que os dignarais aceptarme en vuestras irrisorias filas, me pasó una carta ofreciéndome su ayuda y la acepté de inmediato. Arriesgó su secreto sin que yo supiera ocluir, por salvarme, ¡porque estaba solo! Pasamos casi dos meses quedando dos y tres noches por semana durante cuatro horas o más para que aprendiera a fondo Artes Mentales cuanto antes, mientras vosotros dudabais y dudabais. ¡Ayuda totalmente desinteresada! ¡Entrega absoluta! ¡Aquí mismo, donde estamos sentados ahora! ¡Sin tocarnos un pelo!_

_("Sigue sin mirarme, no se quiere enterar. Me da igual, que se marche si se atreve, no vuelvo a dirigirle la palabra si lo hace.")_

_-Como podrás comprender, no soy indiferente a la entrega, el talento y la belleza. Me enamoré como loco de ella y lo sigo estando, sin dejar de amar a Lily, pero ambos hemos estado conteniendo lo que sentíamos uno por otro por no haceros daño a ella y a ti._

_("Sigue sin mirarme. Sigo.")_

_-Pero en Semana Santa, Lily y yo conocimos la Magia de la Luna, ambos decidimos incluir a Lauren en nuestra relación y desde entonces forma parte esencial de ella. ¿Te enteras?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_-Aun así, no he estado con Lauren, porque los tres hemos decidido que no estaré con ella mientras no pueda hacerlo libremente también con Lily. Pero no pienso renunciar a ella por mucho que tenga que esperar. ¡La voy a amar para siempre y voy a luchar porque sea feliz y no muera! Pongo ambas cosas por delante de mi propia vida y felicidad, ¡no como tú! ¡Si tú no la proteges ni la haces feliz, lo haré yo! ¿Te enteras?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_("Voy a dejar este tema y seguir con cómo ha puesto en peligro a Lauren ante Albus.")_

_-Hoy no sólo la has puesto en riesgo de muerte. También ha podido descubrirla Albus._

_Jack lo miró._

_-¿Has estado con él?_

_-Por supuesto que he estado con él. En cuanto me he dado cuenta con mi Mapa de que Lauren estaba leyendo a los maléficos muy cerca de ellos en la Biblioteca, para averiguar si la había descubierto en el que está confeccionando. ¡Lauren y yo, pacto de entrega desinteresada! ¡Vivimos para protegernos uno a otro!_

_-¿Y aparecía en su Mapa?_

_("No le interesa en absoluto la relación que tengo con ella, sólo le preocupa ella, pero eso es lo que él cree, en realidad sólo se preocupa de sí mismo, de que no le pase nada para que no le falte.")_

_-No, por suerte no. Pero los maléficos han intentado entrar en contacto con ella, ha tenido que disimular y lo ha hecho muy bien, a pesar de la tensión que estaba sufriendo por mí y por Lily. ¡No como tú! ¡No estás a su altura!_

_-Buah… Pero si la llega a ver podría haberla citado y darse cuenta de que ocluye – sufriendo de nuevo._

_-Eso, Jack, eso. Intentando arreglar tu metedura de pata y salvarnos la vida a los dos, conociendo de inmediato las intenciones que tenían y asegurándose de que no estaría solo si me emboscaban. Ya me aseguré de que supiera lanzar un Avada bien lanzado, mucho mejor que tú._

_-Soy un auténtico desastre - bajando de nuevo la vista._

_-Pues sí. Eso me parece a mí – tajante._

_("Sigo con la metedura de pata después del entrenamiento.")_

_-Has seguido fastidiándola tras el entrenamiento. Esperando a salir los últimos con los Gryff._

_-Ha sido porque Lily nos ha pedido que esperásemos – volviendo a mirarlo._

_("Tiene el morro de echarle la culpa a Lily… Ya me estaba calmando.") Gritó, gesticulando con las manos:_

_-¿Y tú no tienes criterio, Jack? ¿Dónde está tu astucia de serpiente? ¿Sabes lo que significa Sly, esa abreviatura que tanto te gusta emplear y de la que tan orgulloso te sientes?_

_-Por supuesto que lo sé – con la vista baja de nuevo._

_-¡Pues eres el menos astuto de la casa! ¡No mereces el Patronus que tienes, un felino, no lo tienes por ti! ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido el disimulo de que yo estaba con Albus? Seguro que a ti no._

_-No, ha sido a Lily._

_-¡Vaya, a la que estabas acusando después de ponerla en riesgo de muerte! ¡Todo Sly ha sabido disimular mi ausencia excepto tú y la escolta comandada por ti! Habéis llegado a casa a buscarme con el tiempo muy justo, sin formar y apresurándoos, en lugar de simular que iba con vosotros protegido, habéis tenido suerte de que los maléficos son unos bobos y no se les ha ocurrido esperaros a la salida del entrenamiento. ¡Demostrando miedo de nuevo, como cuando has entrado en el Comedor esta mañana!_

_-No valgo para esto, Prince – negando y volviéndolo a mirar._

_("Voy a aflojar.")_

_-No, ya me he dado cuenta. Quizá valdrías, pero no conmigo. Me quieres demasiado y se te va de las manos, porque no tienes una relación abierta y sincera conmigo. Yo lo estoy intentando, pero tú no me cuentas nada de lo que sientes por la mujer que amamos los dos._

_Jack apartó la vista de nuevo. ("Ni lo va a hacer, y menos en este momento. Qué ocasión más desafortunada de revelar mis sentimientos y los de Lauren, se me va de las manos. Voy a echarle un cable para el futuro, estoy agotado.") Dejó la varita sobre la mesa, le habló en confidencia:_

_-Jack, dame la mano._

_Jack lo miró y se la tendió. Prince la tomó._

_-Perdona por ponerme así – comenzando a llorar – Yo también te quiero mucho. Entiendo que ahora no es el momento, pero espero que llegues a confiar en mí algún día. Sería muy feliz si llegáramos a llevarlo bien._

_Jack bajó la vista, llorando también. ("Estamos destrozados los dos. Qué mal nos sienta a los serpientes sentir las cosas tan profundamente. Voy a esperar a que nos recuperemos, porque todavía tengo que destituirlo y me ha dado pie con el último comentario.") Lloraron en silencio un par de minutos, tomándose muy fuerte de la mano, y ya no se la soltaron. Jack alzó la vista de nuevo._

_-¿Estás mejor, hermano?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero voy a destituirte como jefe de escolta._

_-Lo entiendo y lo prefiero._

_-Seguirás siendo el enlace, por el momento voy a poner a Deborah._

_-Muy buena elección, lo merece mucho más que yo. Esta mañana hemos tenido una buena porque ella quería buscarte sólo en el quinto y volver a desayunar, y yo por todo el castillo._

_-Vaya, Jack… Has debido seguir su criterio._

_-Y lo mismo a la salida del entrenamiento, no quería esperar a Lily. Estaba convencida de que ya estabas en casa y quería que volviéramos por ti cuanto antes, se ha enfrentado a mí ante Cecile, Alice y Frank._

_("Vaya tela, qué mal elijo. Por ser la que peor me cae, no le he sabido dar el puesto que merece, y si hubiéramos estado en sus manos, nada malo hubiera pasado. Cuánto me queda por aprender.")_

_-Claro, Jack, ella tenía razón. También dejarás de ser el segundo en la instrucción en cuanto Alice y Frank aprendan a ocluir._

_-Está bien, Prince, también lo merecen más que yo. Ellos no han perdido el aplomo en ningún momento._

_("Al menos a ellos sí los he sabido juzgar bien. Ojalá hubieran estado en La Guardia desde el principio. Y pensar que nunca habían dado un paseo de verdad por el Bosque.")_

_-Seguirás siendo el enlace con ellos también._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Así te descargo de parte de la responsabilidad, porque te voy a dar trabajo extra._

_-Dime, estoy dispuesto a lo que necesites._

_("Después de la que le acaba de caer. No lo merezco, me he pasado un montón.")_

_-Lo que te comenté ayer, de enseñar a ocluir a Valerie y Andrew. Me parece primordial, para la escolta de verano. Ya no confío en ti para protegerme, pierdes los papeles. Y también necesitaremos escolta para Lily, al menos cuando deba ir a Diagon._

_-Lo haré, Prince. Me pongo a ello esta misma tarde si no los necesitas para salir de casa._

_-No, Jack, hoy no voy a salir más que a cenar._

_-En cuanto acabemos voy a buscarlos y los llevo al claro pequeño, están en la Biblioteca._

_-Comprueba si tienen el talento, imagino que sí, son Sly. Si no lo tuvieran, habrá que llevarlos al abeto primero. El lunes voy a ir con Albus y los Gryff, podemos aprovechar para ir los siete. Por cierto, no había pensado en ello, ¿ya tienen los diecisiete?_

_-Valerie sí, Andrew los cumple dentro de poco._

_-Bien, entonces ya pueden aparecerse en verano. Me vale. También debes enseñarles maleficios._

_-Claro, cuenta con ello._

_-Pero no los lleves al nido. Aunque queden pocas, con el calor son muy peligrosas. Es mejor ir en invierno, ya nos arriesgamos demasiado yendo en marzo, cuando ya no helaba de día, ya viste cómo se pusieron y la escabechina que tuvimos que montar._

_-Claro, Prince, tú eres el experto._

_-¿Deborah también está en la Biblioteca?_

_-Sí._

_-Dile cuando vayas a buscar a Valerie y Andrew que se pase por nuestro dormitorio cuando pueda, sin prisa. Quiero hablar con ella en cualquier momento de la tarde._

_-Claro, se lo diré._

_-Tengo que decirte algo más que quizá te va a doler bastante._

_-Dime lo que sea._

_-Ya no confío en ir contigo a solas a la Sala. Nos podrían emboscar a ambos lados del pasadizo si lo conocen, ni tampoco ir a nadar juntos y solos._

_-No lo sientas por mí, más lo siento yo por ti. Vas a perder todavía más libertad – Jack ya lloraba de nuevo._

_-No pasa nada. Iremos más gente, cuando puedan, o me escaparé de noche, solo, como hacía siempre, ahora tengo el Mapa._

_-Claro._

_-No sabes la bronca que he echado a Lily durante el almuerzo – Prince también lloraba – Me he pasado un montón, he pagado con ella la que te debía caer a ti._

_-Ya, ya me he dado cuenta de lo alterado que estabas, apenas has comido el primero._

_-Ha sido muy estresante, porque primero he hablado sólo con ella mientras Lauren leía, después entre los tres, para que nos contara las noticias, y luego con Albus, todo en poco más de media hora._

_-Con todo lo que tienes encima y en vez de quitarte problemas te los doy._

_-Pues sí. Sólo llevo tres horas despierto y me parece que ha pasado el día entero, por la tormenta de emociones que he vivido. Estoy agotado, hoy no voy a poder ni estudiar. Me lo voy a tomar de descanso._

_-Claro, hazlo. ¿Algo más?_

_-No. A no ser que tú quieras contarme algo._

_("Por favor, Jack, hazlo. Sé que Lauren no ha estado contigo desde el lunes y hoy tampoco va a estar, después de lo de esta mañana conmigo.")_

_-Nada, Prince, te dejo descansar. Voy a la Biblioteca._

_-No, descansa tú un rato también, no hay prisa. Estás hecho polvo._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Yo también he tenido una mañana muy tensa desde las ocho, que he despertado y he visto que no estabas._

_-Perdóname, Jack. En el fondo ha sido todo por mi culpa._

_-No, hermano, no. He sido yo, que no he confiado en ti. Anda, dame un abrazo._

_Se levantaron ambos y se encontraron al lado de la mesa. Se aferraron uno a otro, llorando, hasta que se calmaron._


	24. 24 Consuelo

**Consuelo**

_Prince y Jack subieron al dormitorio en silencio y cada uno fue hasta su cama. "Bien, al final Ariel no ha venido todavía. Mejor, así me da tiempo a desvestirme y meterme un rato en cama, aunque no me duerma, porque estoy exhausto y el almuerzo me ha sentado fatal. Voy a caer enfermo."_

_Se desvistió y se metió en cama cerrando la cortina de su lado, el de la ventana. "Dejo la otra abierta para que Ariel me vea cuando entre y venga a meterse conmigo." Intentó relajarse. _

_"__Esta noche he dormido en cualquier postura, vestido, con las botas puestas, ni siquiera me he duchado y no me he lavado el pelo desde el martes, contando con que lo iba a hacer hoy para ver a Lily, qué desastre._

_Dentro de un rato, cuando se me pase un poco el disgusto, voy a darme una buena ducha para espabilarme y estar fresco esta noche. Pienso disfrutar con mis serpientes, me lo merezco. Ahora me arrepiento de haberles dicho que no trajeran whisky, me quiero emborrachar. Pues no importa, hoy le daré al vino, si caigo antes de las doce, a la cama y ya está. _

_Ahora que lo pienso, hoy es último sábado de mayo, la última salida a Hogsmeade del año, la que hubiera sido mi perdición. Me hubiera gustado ir y nadie de casa me ha dicho nada, todos han ido a entrenar, hoy debíamos haberlo dejado de descanso. Con razón querían hacer la fiesta, para poder ir al pueblo por bebida sin tener que escaparse._

_Pues hubiera estado bien ir a Hogsmeade por la mañana y que los que ya se aparecen, incluso Jack, nos hubieran llevado a algún sitio, incluso a Londres, nos hubiéramos ahorrado el mal trago que hemos pasado. Voy a preguntar a Jack por qué no me han dicho nada."_

_-Jack, ¿estás ahí?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_-¿Por qué no me habéis recordado que hoy había salida a Hogsmeade?_

_-No sé, Prince. Porque estás muy concentrado en tus cosas y no te queríamos distraer._

_-Pues hubiera estado bien que hoy nos lo tomáramos de descanso y hubiéramos salido todos al pueblo. Llevo sin ir a Hogsmeade desde antes de Navidades por no encontrarme con la pécora._

_-Vaya, Prince, lo siento muchísimo. Pero ahora que la mencionas, mejor que no hayamos ido, puede haber venido._

_"__No, yo sé seguro que no, porque han delegado en Lucius las represalias. Pero eso Jack no lo sabe, y desde su punto de vista, tiene razón. Y ahora que lo pienso. El año próximo no vamos a poder ir a Hogsmeade en absoluto, ni Lily, ni yo, ni todo aquél que esté en proceso de aprender a ocluir. Si queremos salir de aquí, habrá que aparecerse en cuanto crucemos la verja de los terrenos, no debemos ni acercarnos al pueblo. Otra cosa que comentarle a Albus cuanto antes, aunque seguro que él ha pensado en ello también."_

_-Tienes razón, Jack, entonces hemos hecho bien. Ya disfrutaremos esta noche en la fiesta._

_"__Qué rabia, otro mes entero encerrado en el castillo. Me hubiera gustado mucho salir, era mi última oportunidad de ir al pueblo, ya estoy llorando otra vez, estoy emocionalmente extenuado."_

_No escuchó a Ariel cuando entró, sólo su voz bajito desde la zona de la cama de Jack._

_-Jack, ¿Sev está dormido?_

_-No, Ariel, Sev está despierto. ¿Habías quedado con él?_

_-Sí, me ha dicho que viniera a las dos._

_-Ariel, cariño. Estoy despierto, ven conmigo – lo llamó Sev._

_-Ve con él, Ariel, anda, y abrázalo muy fuerte – dijo Jack._

_"__Ya me han notado en la voz que estoy llorando. Mis hermanitos, el pequeño y el mayor, los que nunca tuve. Ya parezco un manantial, no me doy la vuelta."_

_-Sev, ¿quieres que me meta en cama contigo? – le preguntó Ariel._

_-Sí, por favor._

_"__Se da cuenta de que estoy llorando pero no me dice nada, se está desvistiendo." Lo sintió meterse en cama y abrazarlo, Sev se estremeció._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Sev? ¿Estás triste? – le dijo muy bajito, apenado también._

_-Sí, cariño._

_-Ya me he dado cuenta de que casi no has comido y estabas muy preocupado. Ha pasado algo malo, ¿verdad?_

_"__Jo… Ya está inquieto él también. Cómo la hemos fastidiado entre todos."_

_-No te preocupes, Ariel, no ha sido nada importante, enseguida se me pasa. Abrázame y en un ratito estoy bien._

_-¿No te vas a echar la siesta?_

_-No creo, no tengo mucho sueño, la verdad._

_-Vale, pues te abrazo hasta que estés mejor._

_Pasaron así una media hora. Sev no oía salir a Jack. "Está solo, en su cama, dándole vueltas a todo lo que hemos hablado, él no tiene quien lo consuele y no va a ver a Lauren esta noche. Cómo me he pasado, ojalá llegue algún día a confiar en mí, y aunque no lo haga, lo voy a seguir queriendo mucho igualmente._

_Lo entenderé, lo respetaré y evitaré en la medida de lo posible hacerle más daño. Lo he ridiculizado y humillado un montón. No me meteré más en la relación que tiene con Lauren, al igual que él no lo hace en la que tengo yo. Demasiado dolor. Ya estoy llorando de nuevo."_

_-Ariel, si te aburres, ponte a leer._

_-Qué va, Sev. Estoy muy a gusto así._

_-Gracias, cariño, ¿me haces un favor?_

_-Claro, Sev._

_-Ve donde Jack si todavía está aquí y dale un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte, dile que lo quiero mucho._

_-Enseguida, Sev._

_El peque salió de cama, fue corriendo hasta la de Jack y pasó unos cinco minutos con él. "Todavía está aquí, y debe haberse puesto a llorar también cuando Ariel le ha dado mi abrazo y mi mensaje, y lo está consolando, nos consuela a los dos. Parece que sea él el hermano mayor de ambos, en lugar del pequeño." Ariel volvió._

_-Dice Jack que también te quiere mucho._

_-¿Cómo está?_

_-Está triste también._

_-¿Y tú, cariño?_

_-Yo también, un poco. De veros a vosotros._

_"__Claro, normal, con lo mucho que nos quiere, que nos queremos los tres. Ya estoy llorando otra vez." Ariel lo abrazó más fuerte. "Wow… qué fuerza tiene, va a ser un hombretón. Si fuera un año mayor ya lo hacía mi segundo el año próximo. No importa, lo será cuando esté en quinto, cuando ya se hayan graduado Alice y Frank."_

_Pasaron así otra media hora. Poco a poco, Sev fue recuperándose. "Ya me siento mejor. Qué bien sienta llorar y el cariño y calor humanos. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin él?" Se dio la vuelta. "La cortina está echada, para que nadie nos moleste."_

_-¿Me das un abrazo?_

_-Claro, Sev._

_Se abrazaron un buen rato._

_"__Si esta noche a las doce, cuando los de tercero se vayan a la cama, Audrey no me ha dicho nada, le pido que duerma conmigo otra vez, como en la última fiesta, pero no si me emborracho. En ese caso mejor no, no quiero darle mal ejemplo."_

_-¿Ya estás mejor, Sev?_

_-Sí, mucho mejor, cariño. Gracias a ti._

_-Has llorado un montón. ¿Por qué?_

_-Estoy triste porque todavía no puedo ver a Lily._

_-Claro, pero la ves en los entrenamientos, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero hoy no he ido, y mientras entrenamos estoy muy ocupado y no puedo ni hablar con ella._

_-Jo… Qué pena. Yo también la echo mucho de menos._

_-Nos queda sólo un mes para el verano, Ariel. En julio ya estaremos todos juntos._

_-¿En casa de Jack?_

_-Claro, en casa de Jack, volaremos en escoba. ¿Tú tienes escoba?_

_-Sí._

_"__Qué buenos son. Se lo dan todo, como si fuera uno más de la familia. Qué suerte tuvo al conocerlos al llegar a Hogwarts, y tampoco le falta el cariño de su madre cuando viene a verlo. Aunque se criara en un orfanato, ha tenido una vida mucho mejor que la mía. Es una persona mucho más sana y fuerte emocionalmente. Otra tabla de salvación."_

_-¿Qué libro has traído para leer? ¿Ya acabaste tu novela?_

_-No. Me quedan los últimos capítulos._

_-Vaya, entonces debes estar deseando leerla para conocer el final._

_-Pues sí. Es muy interesante._

_-¿Y qué novela es?_

_-'Oliver Twist' de Charles Dickens._

_-¿Y de qué va?_

_-De un niño huérfano que vive en la calle, se hace ladrón con una pandilla de otros niños y el jefe es un viejo._

_"__Buaaah…"_

_-¿Y no es un poco crudo para ti?_

_-No, Sev. Entiendo todo perfectamente._

_"__Por supuesto que lo entiende, y se siente identificado. En el orfanato se juntaba con los malos, como hice yo al llegar a Hogwarts. Pues también me valdrá para mí."_

_-¿Crees que la acabarás esta tarde?_

_-Seguro que sí._

_-Pues cuando la acabes me la dejas._

_-Claro, Sev, y así luego hablamos de ella._

_"__Wow… Qué ganas tengo de empezarla."_

_-Venga, pues ponte a leer un rato. Yo voy a ver qué tal está Jack y a darme una buena ducha, que voy hecho un guarro._

_Salió de cama, sacó su toalla, una muda y el champú del baúl. "Ya no me visto aunque Jack me vea así. Nunca nos hemos visto en ropa interior, pues yo voy siempre el primero a ducharme, antes de que se levante, y me visto dentro de la ducha. Y cuando nos acostamos no vemos el hueco donde nos cambiamos desde la cama del otro. Se va a dar cuenta de lo macizo que estoy y se va a poner más celoso todavía._

_¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Cada uno tiene lo que tiene, él es más agraciado de cara, mucho más. Yo eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero él sí lo suyo, que se cuide más, está un poco fondón y por eso no lucha tan bien como podría, es el segundo peor de los de casa de Defensa. Definitivamente, no merecía el puesto que tenía."_

_Jack estaba tumbado en la cama, con un tratado de magia en las manos, estudiando. ("Bueno, por lo menos no ha pasado todo este tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza.") Se acercó a él y le habló en un tono de modo que Ariel no los pudiera oír._

_-Jack, ¿estás mejor?_

_-Sí, mucho mejor. ¿Y tú? Siéntate aquí si quieres._

_Prince se sentó a su lado en la cama._

_-Siento mucho haberme puesto así antes._

_-No lo sientas, Prince, lo merecía – muy seguro de sí mismo – ¿En serio estás mejor? Tienes muy mal aspecto._

_-Es que he pasado casi una hora llorando._

_-Jo… Prince. Lo siento muchísimo – sufriendo de nuevo._

_-No, Jack. No empecemos otra vez, ya se me ha pasado, y en cuanto me dé una buena ducha estaré como nuevo. Pero necesitaba pedirte disculpas por haber sacado el tema que ya sabes de esa manera. No he debido hacerlo._

_\- No importa, quizá de otra forma nunca me hubiera enterado._

_("Porque Lauren no le habla en absoluto sobre mí. Y parece que se alegra de saber, por supuesto. Pues lo haré yo, cuando él quiera. Y con ella también pienso hablar de esto, ya empezamos a tener un montón de temas pendientes que hablar cara a cara, y cuántos más saldrán de aquí al jueves.")_

_-Pues ya sabes. Cuando quieras saber o hacerme saber, aquí me tienes. Yo no volveré a sacarlo._

_-Claro, Prince. Cuento contigo._

_("Muy bien, le ha quedado claro. Suficiente.")_

_-Siempre, hermano._

_-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar ya a Deborah?_

_-Espera un rato más, para darme tiempo a secarme el pelo, porque estoy seguro de que va a venir inmediatamente en cuanto la avises._

_-Seguro que sí._

_-Así estudias tú también un poco más. ¿Con qué estás?_

_-Con Transformaciones._

_-Vaya, hombre… Mi asignatura maldita._

_-Sí, también es la mía y la de muchos. En la teoría voy sobrado, pero la práctica se me da peor._

_("Por eso todavía no he adquirido el talento pese a haber realizado rituales conjuntos ya con diez personas en el Bosque. Transformaciones es la asignatura mágica más difícil. Y en Defensa hay que aprender a cambiarse el aspecto físico, como si fueras metamorfomago.")_

_-Vaya, pues pronto lo solucionamos. El lunes Albus nos lleva al abeto a mí y a los Gryff para pasarnos su talento y poder enseñarnos a hacernos invisibles. Ven tú también._

_-No, Prince, disfruta de estar con ellos. Si voy yo también vamos a estar recordando todo el tiempo lo que ha pasado hoy y lo vamos a pasar peor todos._

_("No lo ha superado en absoluto. Todo apariencia.")_

_-Pues no te iría mal pasar un rato y hacer un conjunto con ellos, tú no lo has hecho, te ayudarán a pasar el mal trago. Déjate influir por ellos._

_-Sí, quizá tienes razón, pero está todo muy reciente y me siento muy culpable. No me siento capaz de volver a ver a Lily tan pronto._

_("Lo que te decía, sigue muy agobiado. Y tiene razón, quizá a Lily tampoco le haga gracia verlo tan pronto. He de consultarlo con ella.")_

_-Ya. Te entiendo, una pena, lo hubiéramos pasado bien. Todavía estás a tiempo de pensarlo. Iremos tras el desayuno, de madrugada. Avísame si te decides, para que se lo diga a los demás._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Bueno, voy a la ducha._

_-Bien. Cuando salgas voy a buscar a Deborah._

_Prince fue a ducharse. "Jack no le da vueltas a las cosas en el momento, hace incluso peor que Lauren y yo. Las guarda para luego, le quedan enquistadas, no las resuelve."_


	25. 25 Deseos

**Deseos**

_Cuando Sev acabó de ducharse se secó el pelo y salió. Fue a vestirse y Jack marchó a la Biblioteca. Mientras tanto, Ariel leía su libro en cama, que había hecho, ya vestido también._

_-Gracias por hacerme la cama, Ariel._

_-De nada, Sev. En casa de Jack siempre la hago._

_"__Es para comérselo, vale un millón de veces más que yo. Más que cualquiera de nosotros. Qué suerte tengo de que me quiera como lo hace. Y vete a saber por qué."_

_-Voy a bajar a la Sala a esperar a Deborah y hablar con ella. Espérame aquí, ¿quieres?_

_"__Así no lo molestamos y estamos en un ambiente más serio." Bajó y se sentó en su rincón de espaldas al Lago, la Sala seguía vacía. Deborah, como esperaba, tardó sólo un par de minutos en llegar. ("Viene sola y con la mochila, no la ha dejado en la Biblioteca por si necesito que se quede en casa, y seguramente Valerie y Andrew las han llevado al claro para no perder tiempo. Otra buena cualidad de los serpientes, que compartimos con los Rave, somos organizados y sabemos aprovechar el tiempo. Me encanta mi casa, el Sombrero acertó.") Esperó a que estuviera cerca para saludarla._

_-¿Qué tal, Deborah?_

_-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Mucho mejor, he tenido tiempo de recapacitar sobre mis errores._

_Deborah se sentó frente a él._

_-Ningún error, Prince. Han sido Jack y Lily._

_-Bueno, yo debí haberos avisado de que salí anoche._

_-No, no tienes por qué darnos explicaciones de todo lo que haces. Bastante encerrado vives ya._

_("Y pensar que hace menos de dos semanas quería echarme un rapapolvo por escaparme a tocar el piano. Pero claro, han pasado dos semanas, y ella sabe que es cierto. Sólo salgo a clase, a comer y a las obligaciones.")_

_-Gracias por entenderlo. Te ha dicho Jack que quería hablar contigo, ¿no?_

_-Sí, eso me ha dicho._

_-¿Te ha dicho para qué?_

_-No._

_("Así es como debe ser, soy yo quien pone y quita.")_

_-Vamos a intentar vincularnos para hablar, creo que ahora lo conseguiremos. Voy a ponerme más cerca de ti._

_Se levantó y cambió la silla de lugar, a la parte estrecha de la mesa. Se apoyó en la misma, con los brazos, acercándose a ella._

_("No me dice nada, creo que todavía no lo ha conseguido ni con Anthony, y seguro que con Jack ni lo han intentado de nuevo, cada vez se llevan peor. Él ahora tiene a Lauren y ella se le ha enfrentado abiertamente esta mañana ante todos, y con toda la razón, además._

_Voy a preguntarle por todo ello, quiero crear confianza con ella, voy a poner mi vida en sus manos durante todo el mes que queda, de máximo riesgo.")_

_-Acércate más, Deborah, y mírame fijamente._

_("Se está emocionando, lo vamos a conseguir.") Ella también se apoyó en la mesa, sus ojos quedaron a menos de un pie de distancia._

_-Vamos allá, no tengas prisa, lo que nos cueste._

_Intentaron mutuamente penetrar el pensamiento del otro, como les había explicado Albus. Les costó un par de minutos conseguirlo._

_("La tengo, está pensando en lo que ha pasado esta mañana.") Prince habló en su propio pensamiento y Deborah también._

_-¿Me escuchas, Deborah?_

_-Sí, Prince. Es fantástico._

_("Muy emocionada. Lo dicho, no lo había conseguido todavía.")_

_-Cómo me alegro de que lo hayamos logrado. ¿Ya lo has hecho con Anthony?_

_-No, eres el primero._

_("Vaya tela, ni con su novio, no se llevan bien. Qué bien que lo haya logrado conmigo, debe estar encantada.")_

_-¿Puedes contarme con detalle qué ha pasado esta mañana? Con tus recuerdos._

_-Por supuesto, Prince. Allá voy._

_("Debería llevarlos a todos a la cueva también. Cuando encuentre con Lauren la de la Sala de Menesteres.") Deborah recordó en su propia mente las situaciones que se habían dado esa mañana, para que Prince las viera en su pensamiento. De cuando en cuando se interrumpían para hablar también con sus pensamientos, pero no se rompió la conexión en ningún momento._

_A las nueve menos cuarto, Deborah bajaba a la Sala. Jack, Anthony y Andrew ya estaban allí, esperando a las chicas, Jack visiblemente alterado y muy preocupado. Deborah y Andrew lo habían intentado calmar antes de que el resto de Sly salieran de los dormitorios, en especial para que no preocupara a Ariel. Jack había conseguido dominarse y Deborah había ido rápidamente a buscar a Valerie, Heather y Fiona, para que la escolta saliera de casa antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que había pasado algo._

_Lo habían conseguido, a menos diez pasadas. Una vez habían salido los siete de la Sala, Deborah los había llevado al aula de Pociones a planificar la búsqueda. Ella quería que fueran sólo Jack y ella hasta el quinto, pero Jack se había opuesto tajantemente, habían tenido una fuerte discusión a la vista de todos los demás._

_-¿Quién se ha puesto de parte de cada uno? – preguntó Prince._

_-Todos de la mía._

_-Vaya… Como debía ser._

_-Por eso te he dicho que ha sido culpa de Jack._

_-Pero al final habéis pasado por el aro._

_-Sí, ya sabes. Es el jefe de la escolta._

_-Entonces ha sido culpa mía también, por haberlo hecho jefe._

_-Pienso que sí, cualquiera de nosotros tiene mejor criterio._

_("Muy bien, no teme decirme las cosas a la cara. Yo tampoco voy a callármelas, han debido desobedecerle.")_

_-Debíais haberos rebelado, eráis seis contra uno. No creo en la jerarquía si no la justifican decisiones acertadas. Somos Sly, poco sumisos a la autoridad, debe primar el libre albedrío._

_-Toda la razón, Prince. No pienso volver a acatar una orden suya si no me parece coherente. Ni tampoco Anthony, Valerie ni Andrew, que son con quienes he hablado del tema._

_-Tranquila, no volverás a hacerlo. Ya lo he destituido como jefe de escolta y dejará de ser segundo en la instrucción en cuanto Frank y Alice aprendan a ocluir._

_-Muy bien hecho, Prince._

_-Sigue con los recuerdos. ¿Cómo ha organizado la búsqueda?_

_Jack había mandado a cada uno a un piso, él había insistido en ir al séptimo, a la Sala. Deborah había propuesto que esperaran a salir después de las nueve, cuando todo el mundo estuviera ya en el Comedor, y se había pedido el quinto piso, porque sabía que Prince estaba allí, donde se encontraba con Lily._

_-Todo muy bien pensado, Deborah. Por supuesto que estaba allí. Sigue._

_Sólo había buscado en el corredor donde lo vieron desaparecer, con el Lumos, el de las armaduras, había revisado cada aula y todas estaban polvorientas y vacías. Había deducido que había conjurado un Fidelius dentro del castillo._

_-¡Bravo, Deborah! ¡Así es!_

_-Tranquilo, no se lo he contado a nadie ni pienso hacerlo. Ni volver a aparecer por allí a no ser que haya alguna urgencia como hoy. Es tu lugar privado, tu refugio._

_-Muchas gracias, Deborah. Eso es lealtad._

_("Con razón hemos conseguido vincularnos. Se ha dado un gran acercamiento mutuo hoy mismo, a raíz de los problemas que han surgido.")_

_-Continúa, por favor._

_Había vuelto al descansillo de las escaleras, donde habían quedado que Jack los pasaría a buscar al bajar él del séptimo, antes de las nueve y diez, para entrar todos juntos al Comedor. Lo había esperado allí hasta casi las nueve y veinte, había llegado subiendo y no bajando, venía del Comedor muy enfadado, por recibir la noticia de que Prince se había quedado dormido._

_-Ha bajado del séptimo por el pasadizo, sin avisaros de que volvierais con él. No ha hecho una a derechas._

_-Eso. Y todavía ha debido subir al sexto a por Valerie, que estaba buscando allí._

_-Con lo cual habéis llegado al pie de las escaleras pasadas las nueve y veinte, cuando ya salía todo el mundo._

_-Pues sí. He intentado ponerle las pilas de camino y todavía me ha abroncado, pero lo peor ha sido que cuando hemos llegado al pie de las escaleras estaban allí Lily, Cecile y Remus esperándonos._

_-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Culpa de Lily, para intentar calmar a Jack._

_-Pues sí. Y bien que lo necesitaba, le ha puesto las pilas pero bien, a ella sí le ha hecho caso. La culpa ha sido de él principalmente. Casi se ponen a discutir delante de todos porque él no quería ir a las cocinas con ella._

_-Y hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho._

_-No, Prince. Pensaba ponerse a comandar con el enfado, se hubiera enterado todo el mundo._

_-Hubiera sido un mal menor. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?_

_-Dime._

_-Que los cinco maléficos estaban esperando en la Biblioteca a que pasara solo para emboscarme, y os han visto pasar a todos juntos._

_-Buaaah…_

_-Tranquila, Deborah. Déjame que te cuente por partes. No te alteres, si no, quizá se rompa el Vínculo._

_-Vale._

_-¿Sabes quién va a ir por Lily este verano?_

_Prince le contó lo de Bellatrix, le dijo que se enteró antes del follón, leyendo a los víboras._

_-Vaya tela…_

_-No te preocupes. Albus nos va a enseñar a hacernos invisibles, a los dos._

_-No sabes cuánto desearía cumplir los diecisiete más temprano para poder formar parte de vuestra escolta, porque la vais a necesitar ambos._

_-Ya lo sé, Deborah, yo también lo desearía. Si te compensa en algo, el mes que queda hasta el verano, vas a ser la jefa de la del colegio. Si hubiera confiado en ti desde el principio, esto no hubiera pasado, ha sido en gran parte culpa mía._

_-No te culpes, Prince. Te has dejado llevar por el corazón, y para estos temas hay que conservar la sangre fría, para juzgar a cada uno imparcialmente. Como yo, que no confié en ti hasta que te conocí en persona, toda tu historia y tus razones para ser como eres. Y yo no soy una persona fácil de conocer ni de carácter amable._

_-Ya, ya lo sé, Deborah. Pero llevo el suficiente tiempo contigo como para haberte apreciado en lo que vales._

_-Sí, pero no nos hemos dedicado mucho tiempo uno a otro, y lo entiendo. Sólo nos veíamos un día por semana y tenías mucha gente a la que atender, yo tampoco me preocupé de crear lazos contigo. Dejé que Jack se pusiera por delante de mí, fue culpa de ambos. Si te das cuenta, no hemos vuelto a pelear juntos desde aquella primera mañana con La Guardia._

_-Vaya, tienes razón. Culpa mía de nuevo, era yo quien comandaba los entrenamientos._

_-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Debías enseñar a Lily, Cecile y tus compañeras de quinto. Yo me valgo por mí misma._

_-Desde luego que sí. Y ahora pongo mi vida en tus manos._

_-Cuenta conmigo para lo que precises. Te juro que mientras yo esté a cargo, no se repetirá un episodio como el de esta mañana._

_-No lo dudo. Cuéntame también qué ha pasado al acabar el entrenamiento, con tus recuerdos._

_Anthony había avisado a Jack de parte de Lily para que retuviera a la escolta, y Jack lo había mandado a avisar a las de quinto y se lo ha dicho a Deborah para que lo hiciera a su vez con Valerie y Andrew._

_Lo había hecho y había vuelto con Jack, no se habían hablado en toda la mañana por la bronca que habían tenido a primera hora. Ella había intentado hablar a solas con él y convencerlo de ir cuanto antes a casa los siete, en formación y tranquilos, como si Prince fuera con ellos, pero Jack había insistido en esperar a Lily, confiaba más en su criterio, y no había querido escucharla._

_-Cómo la ha fastidiado. Tú llevabas toda la razón. Sigue._

_Cuando ya había salido todo el mundo, se habían dirigido donde esperaba el resto de la escolta, con Alice, Frank y Cecile, y ella lo había abroncado delante de todos, para que se pusieran en camino cuanto antes, pues sabía que Prince ya estaba en casa, o en todo caso, seguro en el Fidelius._

_-Por supuesto. ¿Los demás han intervenido?_

_-No, esta vez no. Después, cuando he hablado con Anthony, Valerie y Andrew, me han dicho que no lo han hecho por no socavar la autoridad de Jack ni mostrar desunión ante los Gryff, ni tampoco contradecir a Lily. Ella ha sido la verdadera líder esta mañana._

_-Pues muy mal hecho. Dudaba entre Valerie o tú para jefas, pero ya no tengo duda alguna. Eres tú quien tiene mejor criterio y eres fiel al mismo. No te puede el corazón._

_-Sí. Es una cualidad que yo nunca tendré, y también es importante._

_("Sabe juzgarse a sí misma. Quiero saber su horóscopo pero no se lo voy a dar a leer, ella no me comentaría sus características. Lo voy a leer yo, para conocerla mejor.")_

_-¿Cuándo cumples los años?_

_-El veinticinco de julio. ¿Por qué?_

_-Para regalarte algo._

_-Por favor, Prince, no hace falta. Además, no nos vamos a ver._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no celebro mi cumpleaños. Es una bobada._

_("Vaya. Algo en común.")_

_-Pues el de este año deberías, Deborah, la mayoría de edad._

_-Sí, quizá sí. Tienes razón._

_-Deberíamos quedar ese día, con quien quieras y donde te apetezca, Lily y yo podemos desplazarnos por Red Flu. Piénsalo de aquí a final de curso._

_("Hoy mismo convoco un regalo para ella, y si no quedamos, se lo doy antes de despedirnos en verano.")_

_-De acuerdo, Prince. Lo haré._

_("Y hoy mismo quiero regalarle otra cosa. La voy a llevar al espejo de la Sala de Menesteres. Ya. Los dos solos, así aprovecho para mirarme también yo ahora que tengo toda la información, a ver si sigo viendo a Jack.")_

_-Deborah, nos vamos a escapar._

_-¿Qué dices, Prince?_

_-Sí. Ya mismo. Antes de que vuelvan los que han ido a Hogsmeade._

_-¿Los dos solos?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-No deberíamos, Prince. Hoy mismo han estado a punto de pillarte._

_-Ni de lejos, Deborah, olvidas que tengo el Mapa. ¿No te apetece saltarte las normas? Eres Sly._

_-De acuerdo, Prince. ¿Dónde vamos?_

_-A la Sala, al almacén. Recuerda la demanda, 'lugar donde se esconden cosas'._

_-Buf… Al séptimo. Territorio de los maléficos._

_-Vamos a ver si están en casa. Cortamos el Vínculo._

_Se desvincularon. Prince sacó el Mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Habló:_

_-Están en las Salas de sus casas, separados. ¿Ves? – señalándoselos – Los rojos y los azules._

_-Vaya pasada, Prince… Todavía no me lo habías enseñado._

_-Invento de Remus. Un auténtico portento, me ha salvado la vida esta mañana._

_("He de decírselo a la cara el lunes, para que se le pase de una vez la culpabilidad que siente por lo de la Casa de los Gritos.")_

_-¿Nos ves a ti y a mí en la Sala de casa? – señalándoselo – Verde y plata. Nuestros colores._

_-Es fantástico._

_-Otro día lo miramos juntos con más calma._

_Lo dobló de modo que continuara viendo el séptimo. Puso la silla en su sitio y la mochila de Deborah sobre ella._

_-Aquí nadie la tocará. Vamos, hasta el tercero y por el pasadizo. Tú delante, te cubro las espaldas. Sin apresurarnos._

_Fueron. Apenas se cruzaron con un par de Huffle por las escaleras. Prince seguía vigilando el Mapa cada poco. Llegaron, demandaron y entraron al almacén, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Prince le enseñó el Mapa, mostrándole el corredor que acababan de dejar._

_-¿Ves? La Sala no aparece, estamos a cubierto. Ven, es por aquí, la zona en que tú no buscaste._

_La condujo por el corredor a la derecha, hasta el fondo._

_-Wooow… Vaya espejo…_

_Prince apartó el perchero._

_-Acércate y mírate._

_("No le digo de qué va, no se ha fijado en la inscripción, ni le pregunto qué ve, que me lo cuente si quiere. Sólo observo qué cara pone. Asombro absoluto e interés. Me muero de curiosidad, le voy a preguntar cuando acabe.") Esperó unos minutos. ("No acaba, le voy a preguntar, no me aguanto más.")_

_-¿Qué estás viendo, Deborah?_

_-Una escaramuza contra mortífagos. Comando yo, un grupo de siete Sly de casa, entre ellos Valerie y Andrew, y nos los cargamos a todos. Volando sobre escobas, de noche, a cientos de pies de altura._

_-Wooow… ¡Qué pasada! Cómo me gustaría ver eso a mí. Sigue, sigue hasta que acabéis con el último de ellos._

_-¿No quieres mirar conmigo?_

_-Cuando se miran dos personas juntas, cambia. Termina y luego nos miramos juntos._

_Pasaron otros diez minutos._

_-Ya está. Siete contra quince, todos muertos, y nosotros sin un rasguño. Volando en formación con el escudo de la Magia Roja._

_-¡Maravilloso! Eso es lo que hemos de conseguir, nos queda mucho trabajo por delante. Lee la inscripción al revés._

_Deborah lo hizo en silencio._

_-¡Vaya! Así que eso es lo que deseo..._

_-Pues sí, Deborah. El deseo más profundo de tu corazón es estar al frente de un comando invencible, y lo lograrás, porque vales para ello. Mañana mismo lucharemos juntos, te voy a entrenar a fondo, en un año alcanzarás el nivel de los demás. Déjame mirarme solo un momento._

_Deborah se apartó a un lado, sin mirar a Prince. ("Ella no va a observar mi reacción ni me va a preguntar. Absoluta discreción.") Sev se miró y en efecto, ya no vio a Jack, pero siguió viendo cuatro personas. Lauren y Lily lo enlazaban, y delante de él, a quien ponía las manos sobre los hombros, estaba Ariel. ("Ésta sí es mi familia, a quienes debo mantener con vida a toda costa. Me extraña no ver a mi madre. Suficiente, ya veré desarrollarse la escena en otro momento, no voy a hacer esperar a Deborah, y seguro que es más interesante lo que veamos juntos.")_

_-Ven, Deborah. Mírate conmigo._

_Se pusieron ambos frente al espejo, sin tocarse. Se vieron ambos volando sobre escobas, de noche, a cientos de pies de altura, protegidos por el escudo, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Se cargaron a diez mortífagos antes de volver a aterrizar._

_-Wooow… ¡Deborah! ¡Vaya mancuerna! ¡Dame un abrazo!_

_Se lo dieron. ("Qué contenta está. La he hecho feliz, no había vuelto a verla reír desde que luché con ella aquel día que nos conocimos. Le hago mucho bien.")_

_-Gracias, me has contagiado tu deseo. Vámonos, seguro que ya han vuelto los de Hogsmeade._

_Fueron hasta la puerta. Prince miró el Mapa completo._

_-Los maléficos siguen en sus casas. Y sí, en la Sala de casa hay gente. No pasa nada, que nos digan algo si se atreven. Ha merecido la pena correr el riesgo, ¿verdad?_

_-Vaya que sí, Prince. Qué callado te lo tenías._

_-Para las ocasiones especiales. Ahora ya sabes dónde está y puedes venir cuando quieras._

_-Ya te digo que pienso volver._

_-Avísame alguna vez que lo hagas, quiero volver a compartir contigo ese deseo._

_-Por supuesto que lo haré._

_Prince dobló el Mapa para seguir viendo el séptimo._

_-Corriendo hasta el pasadizo y por él. Después, tranquilos. Tú delante._

_Salieron, corrieron hasta el tercero y bajaron a paso normal por las escaleras principales y hasta las mazmorras. Esta vez se cruzaron con más gente, Raves y Gryff que volvían a casa y Slys que iban a la Biblioteca tras volver de Hogsmeade, pero ninguno les dijo nada, sólo los saludaban._

_Prince guardó el Mapa antes de entrar a la Sala de casa. "Ya está la mesa llena de botellas, y sí, han traído whisky también. Slys desobedientes. Qué bien, cómo nos vamos a poner. Hoy emborracho a Deborah."_


	26. 26 Deborah

**Deborah**

_Cuando Deborah y Prince llegaron a casa, de nuevo no quedaba nadie en la Sala._

_-Parece que se han empeñado en dejarla para nosotros – dijo Prince._

_-Vaya… – dijo Deborah._

_("Qué contenta está, le he cambiado el humor completamente. Y le apetece estar conmigo, el día de hoy se lo voy a dedicar, voy a reforzar en unas horas los lazos que no hemos sido capaces de crear en todos estos meses.")_

_-¿Pensabas volver a la Biblioteca? – le preguntó él._

_-Sí, claro._

_("Ligeramente desilusionada.")_

_-¿Te apetece pasar conmigo un rato más?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince._

_("Tal como esperaba. Pero siempre va a ser ella quien espere a que yo se lo proponga.")_

_-Pues vamos a despejar un poco el rincón y nos instalamos ahí._

_Despejaron el rincón de botellas, aproximando todas más entre sí, para dejar sitio sobre la mesa, mientras tanto charlaron._

_-Voy a subir a mi dormitorio un momento, a ver qué tal está Ariel. Lo he abandonado por ti._

_-Vaya, pobre. No le hagas eso._

_-No pasa nada, estaba a gusto leyendo. Podemos pasar un rato juntos._

_-Bueno, está bien entonces._

_("Encantada de la vida.")_

_-Mientras subo, para que no te aburras, te voy a dejar el Mapa y lo disfrutas._

_-Wow… Prince, estupendo._

_-Así te acostumbras a vigilarlo, porque vas a ser la encargada de él mientras me estés escoltando para que yo no pierda atención al terreno._

_-Me parece genial, porque soy la peor duelista de los cinco._

_-Pero la más inteligente y con mayores dotes de mando. Eso es innato, y lo otro lo vas a adquirir en poco tiempo. Estás en muy buena forma, sólo te falta entrenar. Voy a dedicarte tiempo, quizá el mes que queda no mucho, pero sí el próximo año._

_-Fantástico, Prince, porque me hace mucha falta, y al comandar y entrenar a otros no aprendo yo._

_-Te enseñaré también la manera de entrenar enseñando a los demás, para que no debas renunciar a tu puesto y aproveches el tiempo al máximo._

_-Prince, ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

_-Claro, Deborah, lo que quieras._

_-No me apetece en absoluto seguir comandando sexto con Jack. Prefiero que me degrades._

_("Era de esperar. Qué bien que se haya atrevido a proponérmelo, debí haberlo pensado.")_

_-Ni hablar, Deborah, eso nunca, eres una comandante magnífica. ¿Quieres encargarte tú de quinto y yo de sexto con Jack? El grupo de quinto es menos numeroso y en él están Anthony, Lily, Cecile, Remus, Heather y Fiona, cualquiera de ellos puede ayudarte, elige tú misma. Así también ato en corto a Jack mientras continúe siendo segundo._

_-Me parece genial, Prince, pero entonces vas a perder todo contacto con Lily._

_("Tampoco es que tenga tanto en los entrenamientos, no me apena en absoluto.")_

_-No te apures por eso. Tenemos nuestras maneras de mantenerlo, y quiero que crees lazos también con ella. Luchad juntas, ahora tenéis un nivel parecido._

_-Vaya, cuánto ha avanzado en pocos meses._

_-Ya te digo, y menos mal, le va la vida en ello._

_-Por supuesto._

_Acabaron de despejar el rincón y un buen pedazo de mesa._

_-Instálate. Aquí tienes – dándole el Mapa – Si ves venir a alguien a casa guárdalo. Voy al dormitorio y bajo en un momento._

_Subió al dormitorio y habló con Ariel._

_-¿Qué tal, cariño? ¿Estás a gusto? ¿Todavía te queda libro por leer?_

_-Sí, Sev. Aún me quedan algunos capítulos._

_-Muy bien. ¿Te importa si paso un rato más con Deborah?_

_-Para nada, Sev. Y si lo acabo ya saqué otro._

_"__Qué organizado es. Increíble. Me da mil vueltas, en todos los sentidos, él sí es excepcional."_

_-Puedes bajar a la Sala con nosotros si quieres, está vacía._

_-No, Sev, prefiero quedarme aquí. He traído mi gatita, mira._

_Sev se asomó a la cama. "Está enroscada a su lado, qué mimosa es."_

_-Oh, es cierto, está contigo en la cama. Voy a acariciarla un poquito._

_Sev fue del otro lado, se sentó en la cama y acarició a la gatita. "Hoy hay fiesta. Aparte de conocer a los chavales de primero y segundo, debería interesarme además por los maléficos pequeños que han quedado en casa. Existe la posibilidad de ganarlos para nuestro bando. Son pequeños e influenciables, no tienen hermanos mayores en el colegio, excepto el de Lauren, y se han quedado muy solos. _

_Apenas son cuatro. Una chica en el curso de Ariel, tercero, el hermano de Lauren y otra niña en segundo, y un niño en primero. Voy a hacerme amigo suyo esta noche. Pediré a Lauren que me los mande a la fiesta, se sienta con ellos en el Comedor. O quizá mejor al propio Ariel, así no hay que comprometer a Lauren por si los leen en verano. Se lo voy a decir."_

_-Ariel, ¿puedes invitar a Fence a la fiesta de esta noche?_

_-¿Por qué, Sev? Es de los malos._

_-Nadie es bueno ni malo del todo, Ariel, y ahora se ha quedado sola en vuestro año, debemos hacernos amigos suyos. También todo el mundo creía que yo era malo y ya viste._

_-Ya, tienes razón. Le digo a Shelley que se lo diga._

_-¿Conoces a los malos de primero y segundo también?_

_-No, pero ella sí._

_"__Por supuesto, se sientan todos juntos en el Comedor."_

_-Pues que le diga Shelley que invite a todos a la fiesta, que lo he dicho yo._

_-Vale, Sev. Se lo diré._

_-Que los espero en mi rincón después de cenar._

_"__Antes de empezar a emborracharme. Les invitamos a cerveza y nos los ganamos. Así extirpamos toda célula maligna de cáncer de Sly, limpiamos de verdad el nombre de la casa y no arriesgamos a que nos traicionen a medida que vayan creciendo. Más bien al contrario, que sean punta de lanza del cambio de mentalidad entre sus familias. Slys al borde de la adolescencia, insumisos a la autoridad paterna, como lo fue mi madre."_

_-Voy a bajar con Deborah, ¿vale?_

_-Vale, Sev._

_"__Le voy a enseñar el horóscopo celta, seguro que ahora me lo comenta. Y ahora que lo pienso, no conozco el de Jack, no sé cuándo es su cumpleaños, vaya bobo. Se lo pregunto a Deborah, seguro que lo sabe, son íntimos desde niños. Tampoco sé el de Anthony, se lo voy a preguntar también, así los espío a todos."_

_Bajó a la Sala con el libro. "Deborah se ha sentado de frente a la puerta. En ella sí confío para que vigile." Se sentó frente a ella, que no lo miró. ("Está absorta mirando el Mapa, estudiándolo a fondo, le encanta, fue suya la idea de confeccionar el de la Sala e Menesteres. Voy a hacerle un pequeño test, ha tenido tiempo de sobra de mirar todo bien, a ver hasta qué punto se ha fijado.") Prince le preguntó:_

_-¿Siguen en sus casas los maléficos?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_-¿Y la escolta?_

_-A Jack, Valerie y Andrew no se les ve. Los demás, en la Biblioteca._

_-Porque ellos tres están en el Bosque, en el claro pequeño. Jack los está enseñando a ocluir._

_Ella lo miró._

_-¡Vaya!_

_-Sí, van a formar parte también de la de verano._

_-Maravilloso, en ellos sí se puede confiar._

_("Porque en Jack no.")_

_-¿Y Lily, Remus y Cecile?_

_-Con Alice y Frank, en la Biblioteca también._

_-¿La gente de casa?_

_-En la Biblioteca, pero no todos._

_("Ya te digo que se ha fijado bien en todo. Ya verás cómo me dice algo sobre Lauren, puedo ir preparándome para el disimulo.")_

_-Los que faltan deben estar en la sala de entrenamiento, que no sale en el Mapa tampoco._

_-Ya, ya me he fijado._

_("Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, ya lo tiene todo controlado, en menos de diez minutos.")_

_-Porque es un añadido al castillo._

_-Claro. Una pregunta, Prince. Algo que me preocupa y nunca te he comentado._

_("Allá va Lauren, lo que te decía, en cuanto le he dado confianza. He de responder de inmediato y sin dudar.")_

_-Dime._

_-¿Qué pasa con Parkinson? ¿La has leído?_

_-Sí, lo hago a diario. Es inofensiva._

_-¿Por qué se ha quedado?_

_-Para acabar sus estudios._

_-¿No piensa unirse a Voldemort?_

_-No por el momento. Sus padres sólo son simpatizantes._

_-Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Anthony me contó que en diciembre te intentó ligar._

_-Bueno, tampoco fue así. Simplemente reclamaba mi atención en clase para que la ayudara._

_-Vaya… También me ha contado que desde entonces ha avanzado muchísimo en las asignaturas, más incluso que él._

_-Siempre ha sido muy buena bruja, era la segunda de la clase hasta tercero. Supongo que disminuyó el rendimiento debido a que se dedicaba en exceso a otras distracciones._

_("Ya me estoy poniendo malo, debiendo hablar mal de ella.")_

_-Vaya que sí. Ahora se ha quedado sin coto de caza._

_("Ay, Deborah, si supieras lo esencial que es Lauren en la labor que estamos llevando a cabo y entre quiénes caza ahora. Y que hace unas pocas horas estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida y su libertad por mí. Quiero dejar este tema, me pongo malo.")_

_-No te preocupes más por ella, Deborah. Ya la controlo yo._

_-Claro, Prince. Tú eres el experto, pero no bajes la guardia. Me extraña que el viejo no la haya coloreado a ella también en el Mapa. Está muy cerca de los Gryff._

_("Porque está hablando con Lily. Ya estoy a punto de llorar, pero no puedo delatarme.")_

_-No lo hizo porque sabe que la tengo muy a mano para controlarla, ya te digo que no es peligrosa._

_-Ya. Pero el fin de semana no puedes hacerlo. Si le surge una idea repentina, adiós. Puede incluso colarse en vuestro dormitorio._

_("Ya te digo que se cuela, para ir a ver a Jack. Me pongo malo. He hecho mal en dejarle el Mapa.")_

_-Es un riesgo que he de asumir. Nunca estaré seguro al cien por cien._

_-Ahora que lo pienso. Anthony me ha contado que esta semana os toca en clase de Defensa el tema del Patronus._

_("Ella misma me va a dar la clave para que dejen de desconfiar de Lauren, maravilloso. Mejor entonces que haya surgido el tema.")_

_-Sí, nos toca._

_-Será una buena manera de comprobar sus intenciones, si puede conjurarlo o no._

_("Ya te digo que puede conjurarlo, y nos ha tocado justo a tiempo de que los aspirantes a mortífagos no la vean hacerlo. Por eso ningún aspirante a mortífago cursa Defensa, porque es tema obligatorio de los TIMOS y no pasarían el examen. Pues por suerte nos destapamos y se han marchado, si no, también me hubieran descubierto a mí.")_

_-Pues ya te lo contaremos, tenemos clase el martes._

_("He de comprobar mis recuerdos felices el lunes en el abeto, no sea que haya cambiado. La última vez con Audrey fue fantástica, y también los mimos con Lauren. Al menos son incorpóreos seguro. Probaré los tres, esos dos y la última noche con Lily en Cokeworth. He de avisar a Lauren de que también compruebe el suyo._

_Deborah está alucinando con el Mapa, su juguete. Ya ha olvidado a Lauren. Cómo va a disfrutar de controlarlo ella a ratos.")_

_-¿Dejamos el Mapa un rato? Quiero hacer algo más divertido para conocernos mejor._

_("Dudo que haya algo más divertido para ella que mirar el Mapa.")_

_-¿Qué, Prince? – sin dejar de mirarlo._

_("Le voy a leer primero mis características para darle pie a ella a que lo haga. Si no lo hace, ya las leeré yo.") Mientras tanto retiraba el Mapa de la mesa. ("Pobre, se ha quedado sin juguete.") Lo plegó, lo guardó y le contó:_

_-Antes, cuando hemos hablado del día que nos conocimos, me ha venido a la cabeza que nunca te he mostrado el libro en que encontré los rituales de la Magia Druida._

_-Es cierto._

_-Lo tengo aquí – dijo sacándolo y enseñándole la portada._

_-¿'Horóscopo celta de los árboles sagrados'? ¿Horóscopo? – con cara de asco._

_Prince rio. ("Lo sabía.")_

_-Ya ves, un título muy equívoco para atraer compradores._

_-Vaya que sí. A mí me parecen bobadas esas cosas._

_-Los druidas seguían un calendario lunar, a cada fecha corresponde un árbol sagrado. Ya sabemos que eso sí son bobadas, la magia está siempre presente._

_-Cierto._

_-Sin embargo, he comprobado con bastantes personas ya, que las características personales que atribuyen a los nacidos en cada fecha aciertan casi de pleno._

_-Vaya. No me digas._

_("Escéptica total, a ver cómo logro interesarla. Leyéndole el mío.")_

_-Pues sí. Te voy a leer las mías para que lo compruebes tú también._

_Prince lo hizo. ("Sólo las que me acierta. Me salto también lo de 'amante insatisfecho', con Deborah me da apuro. Ella no me comenta nada.") Cuando acabó dijo ella:_

_-Wooow… Eres tú._

_("Ya la he camelado.")_

_-Voy a buscar tu árbol y las lees. ¿Quieres?_

_-Claro, claro…_

_("Muy interesada. Cómo la he engañado.") Lo buscó y miró el título. "El Olmo. La Nobleza. Vaya…") Se lo tendió y ella leyó en silencio. ("No me las comenta, por supuesto que no, ella no es abierta en absoluto. Debería invitarla a venir al abeto con los Gryff, si no viene Jack. Me juego lo que quieras a que ella sí viene, por mí.")_

_Cuando acabó, sin preguntar si podía pasar la hoja, ("ella ya se da cuenta de que cada dos páginas son un árbol diferente, se ha fijado en que no he vuelto la del mío. Es muy inteligente y observadora,") le comentó:_

_-Pues vaya que sí me acierta. Casi todo._

_("Por supuesto, no lo he dudado en ningún momento.")_

_-¿No me vas a contar qué te acierta y qué no?_

_-Tú sólo me has contado lo que te acierta._

_Prince rio. ("Me pilló.") Ella también, y continuó:_

_-Además, lo puedes leer cuando quieras. Por eso me has preguntado antes mi cumpleaños._

_Prince volvió a reír. ("Ya te digo que me pilló, es muy lista, no se le escapa una. Voy a estar en buenas manos.")_

_-Pero preferiría comentarlo contigo. Tú te conoces mejor a ti misma que yo._

_-Vale, lo hago, pero porque eres tú. No lo comentes con nadie más._

_("Bien, me he ganado su confianza. No se la da siquiera a Anthony, y por supuesto, a Jack, ni soñarlo. No le voy a preguntar los cumpleaños de ellos.")_

_-Por descontado, Deborah. Lo que hablemos quedará entre nosotros._

_("Hasta que haga la Unión con Lily. Qué ganas.")_

_-Tampoco quiero que le cuentes a nadie lo que hemos visto juntos en el espejo ni lo que he visto yo._

_("Vaya, qué pena. Pues me hubiera gustado mucho contárselo a Lauren, le hubiera encantado y la hubiera apreciado más. Nada, ya se enterará cuando haga la Unión también con ella, tarde o temprano.")_

_-Vaya, qué pena, porque ha sido fantástico. Eso sí me hubiera gustado hacerlo._

_-Son cosas muy privadas, Prince. Yo no te he preguntado por lo tuyo._

_("Toda la razón, es mucho más discreta que yo. Pero de otro modo no hubiéramos creado la confianza que empezamos a tener, y la necesita. Se está abriendo a mí como una flor.")_

_-Claro, Deborah, tienes razón. Pues así será. Un secreto entre nosotros._

_("Hasta que haga la Unión con Lily. Qué ganas.")_

_-Bueno, allá voy. Soy rencorosa, honesta, práctica y fiel. En eso me acierta todo._

_("Vaya… Así que rencorosa. Peligroso traicionarla.") Continuó:_

_-Muy sensata, y resuelvo bien los problemas y obstáculos._

_-En la diana._

_-Sí, yo también lo pienso. Me guardo mis sentimientos. Pone 'a veces', pero no es así, es siempre._

_-No, Deborah, no siempre. Conmigo los demuestras._

_-Cierto. Contigo los he demostrado en las pocas ocasiones que he tenido de hacerlo._

_-Tendremos más, te lo aseguro._

_-Tengo buena memoria y soy muy fiable, por eso no soporto la deslealtad. De pleno._

_-Lo creo._

_-De figura agradable, buen gusto en el vestir y exigencias modestas. También da en el clavo._

_-Desde luego._

_-Tiendo a no olvidar los errores. No tiendo, no los olvido nunca. Ya sabes, rencorosa._

_-Vaya…_

_-Me gusta mandar pero no obedecer, y tomar decisiones por los demás._

_-Eres tú, Deborah._

_-Ya te estaba diciendo que me acierta casi todo, sólo se equivoca en una característica y en matices de las demás. Pero no te preocupes por esta última, a ti sí te voy a obedecer, no lo dudes nunca._

_-Vamos a colaborar, Deborah, no soy tu jefe._

_-Eso me gusta más._

_("Si fuera mejor guerrera la hacía segunda ya mismo.")_

_-Ahora viene la que se equivoca. Alegre y con buen sentido del humor._

_-Yo pienso que sí lo serías si te dejaras llevar un poco más. Cuando nos hemos mirado juntos en el espejo te has puesto muy contenta, te ha durado hasta llegar a casa, y también aquella vez que luchamos juntos._

_Deborah se quedó pensando. ("Se está dando cuenta de un aspecto suyo que no había descubierto hasta ahora. A ver qué me dice.")_

_-Tienes razón, sabes sacar esa faceta mía. No había encontrado nadie hasta ahora que fuera capaz de hacerlo._

_("Vaya tela, lo que siempre me dice Lauren, destinado a cambiar vidas a mejor. Quiero llevarla al abeto con los Gryff. En la cena le retiro la invitación a Jack, lo voy a descargar de un peso, y la invito a ella.")_

_-Me gustaría pasar parte de esta noche contigo. Ponernos un poco contentos con todo esto que nos han traído – señalando las botellas._

_-Prince, mañana tenemos entrenamiento._

_-Deborah, hay que disfrutar también, recuperarnos del día tan tenso que hemos tenido. En esto quiero que me obedezcas._

_-Bueno, lo pensaré de aquí a entonces. Quizá contigo me apetezca, nunca me he emborrachado._

_-Yo tampoco. Sería la primera vez para los dos, me encantaría compartirla contigo._

_Ella le sonrió y él se la devolvió._

_-Está bien. Entonces lo haremos._

_-Así me gusta._

_-Continúo. Soy una pareja honesta y fiel, de mentalidad noble, generosa. Eso último no demasiado, me guardo las cosas para mí misma._

_-Pero no porque no lo seas, sino porque te cierras. Conmigo sí eres generosa, estás a mi entera disposición._

_-Porque tú lo mereces._

_("Me admira profundamente. Y yo a ella.")_

_-Te admiro, Deborah._

_-Y yo a ti, Prince. Eres excepcional._

_-Tú también, no lo dudes._

_-Ya lo sé. Pero muy pocos me aprecian y se esfuerzan en conocerme, y tú lo has hecho._

_-Por supuesto, y estoy muy satisfecho de haber hecho el esfuerzo y del resultado. ¿Algo más?_

_-No, eso es todo._

_-Te voy a leer entonces lo que me he saltado antes. La confianza debe ser mutua._

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres._

_-Pero quiero._

_Prince buscó de nuevo su página y leyó lo que había tachado, incluso lo de 'amante insatisfecho'. Cuando acabó, Deborah le dijo:_

_-Vaya que sí. Te conoces bien a ti mismo._

_-Tú también a ti misma._

_-Sólo te equivocas en lo de 'modesto', sí lo eres. Para lo que vales, no demuestras superioridad en absoluto._

_-No la demuestro pero la siento por dentro. Yo sé bien lo que valgo, si no, no estaría donde estoy._

_-Sabes manejarte a la perfección, porque así es como hay que ser para ser un buen líder. Sentirlo pero no darlo a entender._

_-Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti esta tarde, Deborah, un intercambio magnífico. Lástima no haberlo hecho mucho antes._

_Ella le sonrió._

_-Pues sí, ya iba siendo hora. Yo también lamento no haber hecho el esfuerzo de acercarme a ti, nos hubiéramos evitado el grave problema que tenemos ahora._

_-Bueno, no todo ha sido malo. Nos ha servido para darnos cuenta de que los maléficos están en contacto y en cierto modo organizados. Esta misma noche Albus va a leer a uno de ellos, mañana conoceremos sus intenciones y serás la primera en enterarte de las mismas. Si me las comunica en el desayuno tendremos una reunión en la sala de entrenamiento en cuanto organicemos a nuestros grupos. ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince. Tú mandas._

_Deborah miró su reloj._

_-Ya pasan de las cinco, debes estar hambriento. Ni siquiera has terminado el primero._

_("Se ha fijado. Y en cómo estaba en el almuerzo. Claro, ella está enfrente.")_

_-Pues la verdad es que sí tengo hambre._

_-Voy a buscarte algo a las cocinas. Sándwiches, ¿no? No te gusta el dulce, nunca tomas postre. Yo tampoco lo hago._

_("Ya te digo que se fija, en todo. Y yo, en nada, y llevo dos semanas sentándome a la mesa con ella. Es magnífica, mucho mejor que yo.")_

_-Sí, Deborah, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Ves cómo sí eres generosa?_

_-Sí, pero ya te digo, sólo con quien lo merece. Espérame aquí y merendamos juntos, yo también voy a comer algo. He dejado a medias el segundo con el disgusto que tenía._

_-Vaya, lo siento mucho._

_-No lo sientas, no ha sido culpa tuya, si no de Jack. Me voy a cambiar de sitio en la mesa para no tenerlo frente a mí. Voy a ponerme frente a ti, ya lo he hablado con Anthony._

_-Me parece genial, Deborah. Así tendremos más fácil el contacto._

_-Por supuesto. Ya me fastidia que se enterará de lo que hablemos. _

_-No te preocupes. Si seguimos practicando seguro que conseguimos vincularnos a través de la mesa en pocos días._

_-Yo también lo creo._

_-Cuando vuelvas lo intentamos aquí mientras merendamos. No es tan ancha como la del Comedor, estoy casi seguro de que lo conseguiremos después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta tarde juntos._

_-Vale. Vuelvo en cinco minutos._

_Deborah fue por la merienda. Prince buscó de nuevo su página y repasó sus características. "No se ha saltado ninguna. Noble y honesta hasta la médula, su característica principal. Qué mal la había juzgado hasta ahora, y todo por dejarme influir por Lauren, por su mala experiencia con ella a través de Jack, y vale mucho más que él."_

_Deborah volvió e intentaron vincularse mirándose a los ojos a ambos lados de la mesa, mientras merendaban. Lo consiguieron, y Prince le volvió a mostrar en su mente, con absoluta precisión y detalle gracias a la memoria fidedigna adquirida en el ritual de la cueva, la escena de batalla que habían visto juntos en el espejo. ("Qué suerte tenemos de ser brujos.") Deborah disfrutó y quedó encantada._


	27. 27 Valoraciones

**Valoraciones**

_Cuando Deborah y Prince terminaron de merendar, él subió a su dormitorio._

_-¿Qué tal, Ariel? ¿Ya has acabado el libro?_

_-Estoy a punto, Sev. No me interrumpas ahora, que me queda muy poco._

_"__Debe ser muy interesante, qué bien."_

_-Vale, vale. Perdona. _

_"__Me siento en la cama a acariciar la gatita. Si está a punto de terminarlo no merece la pena que saque el de ciencia. Quiero empezar con éste de inmediato, quedan dos horas todavía para la cena, puedo leer un buen trozo y saber si me gusta. Qué ilusión, mi primera novela."_

_Esperó diez minutos a que Ariel acabara de leer._

_-Ya está, Sev._

_-¿Te ha gustado el final?_

_-No te lo puedo decir, si no, no te llevas la sorpresa._

_-Es cierto._

_-¿Quieres empezarlo ya?_

_-Claro._

_-Pues mientras tanto voy a la Biblioteca a buscar a Shelley para que le diga a Fence lo de la fiesta._

_-Espera, que miro si están allí y ya te digo si se lo podéis decir ahora._

_-Vale, Sev._

_Sacó el Mapa y lo dobló para observar la Biblioteca._

_"__Es la primera vez que ve el Mapa y no me dice nada. Muy discreto, no es necesario ni decirle que esto también lo debe ocluir."_

_-Sí, están todos, los cuatro malos juntos, el de primero, los dos de segundo y tu compañera. Espera, no quiero que les digáis nada._

_"__No sea que los lean en verano y relacionen a Ariel y a Shelley conmigo. Ya hablo yo con ellos, cuando vuelvan a casa o en el Comedor."_

_-Podemos nosotros, Sev, que ya la conocemos._

_-No, cariño, mejor que no. Los malos de su bando pueden leerlos y no quiero que sepan que eres mi amigo. Debe ser un secreto por el momento._

_-Claro, Sev._

_"__Lo entiende a la perfección."_

_-Entonces ya no hace falta que vaya a la Biblioteca – dijo Ariel._

_-No. Si quieres ve a tu dormitorio por tu otro libro y leemos juntos los dos aquí, así te voy contando qué me parece éste._

_-Genial. ¿Dejamos aquí a la gatita?_

_-Claro, no la molestes, está muy a gusto._

_-Enseguida vengo._

_Ariel fue a su dormitorio mientras Sev se descalzaba para tumbarse en cama. Volvió. "Qué velocidad."_

_-¿Qué vas a leer ahora?_

_-Otra novela, 'Los viajes de Gulliver'._

_-De viajes, qué interesante._

_Se enfrascaron cada uno en su libro. En cuanto comenzó a leer, Sev se dio cuenta de que 'Oliver Twist' no era en absoluto apropiada para Ariel. "Buah… Vaya tela, y esto lo ha leído como si tal cosa, no le ha afectado en absoluto. Espero que acabe bien, es interesante, pero no es una lectura para un chico de trece años que se ha criado en un orfanato. Voy a tener que vigilar lo que lee, ya que Jack no lo hace. Espero que lea un poco más el que acaba de empezar y le pregunto." Esperó unos minutos más._

_-Ariel, ¿de qué va ese libro?_

_-De un marinero que naufraga y llega a un lugar en el que viven hombres muy pequeñitos._

_"__Buaaah… un naufragio. ¿Por qué he esperado?"_

_-¿Le están pasando más cosas malas?_

_-Lo intentan atrapar con cuerdas pequeñitas._

_"__Bueno, parece gracioso."_

_-¿Y le hacen algo malo?_

_-Le lanzan flechas pequeñitas que se le clavan como agujas, pero no le hacen daño._

_"__Bueno, éste parece más apropiado y se le ve interesado, pero que me avise si le hacen algo malo. A partir de ahora voy a buscarle yo los libros en la Biblioteca, que Remus y Cecile me aconsejen, ellos leen mucho, el lunes les pregunto. Leo el primer capítulo y se lo recomiendo, seguro que a mí me hace caso."_

_-Si le hacen algo malo, dímelo, ¿vale?_

_-Vale, Sev._

_Continuó leyendo. De cuando en cuando miraba el Mapa para ver si los chavales maléficos seguían en la Biblioteca. A las siete vio que ya no estaban. Desplegó la planta baja y las mazmorras. "Están bajando las escaleras de caracol, y no hay nadie más en la Sala de casa. Allá voy. Descalzo."_

_Se levantó de un salto, salió corriendo del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras. Los esperó apoyado en el sillón que quedaba de espaldas a la puerta. "Vienen más temprano que el resto para no encontrarse con el trasiego de la Sala. Seguro que no han pasado por casa en todo el día, porque a mediodía Ariel y sus amigos han llegado antes que ellos. Viven con temor, pobres. El talante adecuado para tenderles la mano. Espero no darles un susto." Entraron por la puerta._

_-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?_

_("Ninguno me responde, y todos excepto el hermano de Lauren, que lo hace desafiante, me miran temerosos, lo que te decía. A ver cómo venzo su desconfianza, he debido pensar en ello antes. Espero que no se vayan por donde han venido o vayan directos a los dormitorios. No, han vacilado pero pasan, y se paran a una distancia prudencial. Van a escucharme.")_

_-Me gustaría presentarme. Os conozco a todos de vista y sé vuestros apellidos pero no vuestros nombres. Yo soy Prince, pero también podéis llamarme Sev, que es como me llaman mis mejores amigos._

_-No nos tomes el pelo – de malos modos - Tú eres Snape._

_("El hermano de Lauren, mi futuro cuñado, rebotado a tope. Pues me parece que como no empecemos a domarlo ya, se les va a ir de las manos a sus padres. Claro, él no se ha quedado solo, tiene a su hermana mayor, él no tiene miedo. Le pongo las pilas, ahora soy su Jefe también, que no ponga en mi contra a los demás.")_

_-No, perdona, Parkinson – tajante - Ya no me llamo Snape, sino Prince. Desde hace dos semanas, cuando eché del colegio a los víboras._

_-No somos víboras, somos serpientes, y a nosotros no conseguiste echarnos._

_("Voy a poner paz, si no, se rebotarán todos los demás. Éste no se deja dominar, insumiso a tope. Si lo ganamos para la causa será un buen guerrero también.")_

_-Ni lo pretendo, sólo os he esperado aquí para invitaros a la fiesta de esta noche. Tú no vengas si no quieres, pero deja al menos que invite a tus amigos – y a los demás - ¿Vosotros queréis venir?_

_("Un auténtico serpiente nunca rechaza una fiesta.")_

_-¿Hay fiesta esta noche? – le preguntó Fence, la chica de tercero._

_("La más dispuesta a acercarse, por la influencia de Ariel y porque al ser la más mayor, tiene más ganas de fiesta.")_

_-Sí, Fence, ya ves la mesa llena de botellas, y me encantaría que vinierais todos y charlarais un rato conmigo, justo después de cenar, en mi rincón. Ya lo he despejado para vosotros. Podréis beberos unas cervezas de mantequilla, ya que no has podido ir a Hogsmeade esta mañana._

_-¿Cómo sabes que no he ido al pueblo esta mañana?_

_("Desconfiada, como buena serpiente. Pero el otro se ha callado al menos, ya parece algo más interesado.")_

_-Porque yo me entero de todo, y porque te has quedado sin gente para ir, tus amigos de primero y segundo no pueden ir al pueblo. Has de hacer amigos de tu edad._

_("Ya la estoy convenciendo. Si el hermano de Lauren me está leyendo debe estar detectando que estoy ocluyendo. Vaya tela, no había pensado en ello. No les voy a presionar más, por hoy basta. Un primer acercamiento.")_

_-Bueno, os lo pensáis de aquí a las ocho, os espero en el rincón. No tengáis miedo de los demás, nadie va a haceros nada malo, o se las tendrá que ver conmigo. ¿Os ha quedado claro?_

_-Sí, Prince._

_("Vale, una ganada, la mayor.")_

_-Nos vemos luego._

_Se fue rápidamente de camino a las escaleras y al dormitorio. ("Les dejo espacio para que lo hablen entre ellos, y en la cena pienso avisar a Lauren de lo de su hermano, ya me extraña que hasta ahora no me haya comentado nada. Es un auténtico peligro, como no cambie de bando cuando le toque puede fastidiar a su familia pero bien.")_

_Guardó el Mapa y volvió a su libro. A las siete y veinte llegó Jack, que no se acercó a su cama. "Lo más lejos posible de mí, no lo ha superado en absoluto, cómo me he pasado esta tarde." Dejó el libro y comenzó a calzarse. Le habló desde lejos._

_-¿Qué tal en el claro con Valerie y Andrew, Jack?_

_-Viento en popa, Prince. Ambos ocluyen más de la mitad de las veces._

_"__No es necesario llevarlos el lunes al abeto."_

_-Maravilloso, tienen el talento. ¿Habéis pasado la tarde entera allí?_

_-Sí._

_-Jo… Muchas gracias, Jack. Vaya sacrificio._

_-Ningún sacrificio, Prince, hemos estado a gusto._

_"__Sí es un sacrificio enseñar a ocluir, es muy aburrido. Pero Lauren lo hizo conmigo y yo con él. Ahora le toca, si quiere estar a la altura de nosotros."_

_-Y tú, ¿qué tal? – le preguntó Jack._

_-Primero haciendo migas con Deborah, y después leyendo._

_"__No le voy a echar en cara que haya descuidado las lecturas de Ariel, ya me encargo yo de vigilarlo. Por hoy ya hemos tenido bastante bronca."_

_-¿Has pensado lo del lunes?_

_-Ya te he dicho antes que prefiero que no, Prince._

_"__Lo que te digo, enquistado, pues así te vas a quedar."_

_-Vale, pues no lo pienses más. No vengas._

_Llegó también Anthony y Ariel se marchó. "Qué bien que hoy hay fiesta y Jack se relajará, seguro que mañana se le ha pasado el resquemor y es el mismo de siempre conmigo, aunque no lo haya solucionado consigo mismo." Bajaron los tres a la Sala. "El resto de la escolta ya nos espera."_

_-Deborah, organiza._

_-Fila de a uno para dejar pasar a la gente hasta el corredor de la planta baja – dijo Deborah - Como al volver del Comedor. Varitas fuera._

_("No. No quiero que Jack le cubra las espaldas a Deborah.")_

_-No – dijo Prince - Intercambiamos a Andrew por Jack. Valerie, Jack, yo, Anthony, tú y Andrew en la retaguardia. Cuando lleguemos arriba sí, como al volver del Comedor. Vamos._

_Formaron, salieron, subieron y formaron de nuevo. Prince miró la hora justo antes de entrar al Comedor. ("Y media en punto, perfecto, todo vuelve a la normalidad.") Al entrar estudió el terreno. ("Albus se está sentando. Lily ya está, Lauren y los maléficos no.") En cuanto se sentó en su sitio, Albus le proyectó:_

_-"Prince, te has escapado esta tarde" – recriminatorio._

_("Buah… me tiene controlado, y a mí no me controla nadie.")_

_-"Sí, Albus, ¿qué pasa?" – de malos modos._

_-"Has ido hasta el séptimo sin escolta, a la Sala de Menesteres, sólo con Deborah, la peor duelista."_

_-"Albus, voy a hacer lo que me venga en gana. Tengo el Mapa, no me he puesto en peligro en ningún momento. Estaba haciendo migas con mi nueva jefa de escolta."_

_-"Sí. Ya os he visto también en la Sala de casa."_

_("Buaaah… No me gusta nada esto. Tiene controlados todos mis movimientos. Vaya ruina.")_

_-"Albus" – autoritario – "Controla a los maléficos, no a mí. Estás invadiendo mi privacidad."_

_-"Pero Prince… no puedes arriesgarte así" – preocupado - "Vas hasta el séptimo el mismo día que casi te emboscan y pasáis más de media hora metidos en la Sala de Menesteres, justo donde te pillaron los Gryff hace quince días."_

_("Lo ha pasado mal por mí, pobre viejo. Me ha controlado hasta ese punto porque estaba trabajando en el Mapa y lo estaba mirando todo el tiempo. Pobre, voy a aflojar.")_

_-"Albus" – paciente – "Tengo el Mapa gracias a ti. Puedo ir donde quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera. Estoy seguro, sé cuidarme."_

_-"Tienes razón, Prince, lo siento. Pero no me parece muy buena elección Deborah como jefa."_

_-"Albus, es la mejor" – muy seguro de sí mismo – "He estado hablando con ella de todo lo que ha pasado por la mañana y es quien mejor criterio ha tenido sobre cómo debían hacerse las cosas. Además, hemos conseguido vincularnos. Si fuera mejor guerrera, la hacía también segunda en la instrucción. Es una persona excepcional."_

_-"No sé" – escéptico – "Tú verás lo que haces. Con Jack te equivocaste de pleno."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. Ya he recapacitado sobre ello, por eso lo he destituido de inmediato, ya debes haber visto también en el Mapa que ha sido lo primero que he hecho al llegar a casa. Debes entender que soy muy novato en esto, iré aprendiendo. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún problema en que Deborah venga también al abeto el lunes? Me gustaría que pasara un rato con los Gryff."_

_-"Claro que no. Que venga si quiere."_

_-"Genial, Albus. Y ahora, si no hay nada más urgente, me gustaría hablar con mi novia. Hemos tenido un almuerzo muy tenso, como ya te diste cuenta."_

_-"Por supuesto, Prince, lo dejamos. Que sepas que ya he citado a uno de los Rave."_

_-"¿A quién?"_

_-"Uno de los de séptimo."_

_("Mejor, al de sexto puede leerlo Jack en clase.")_

_-"Gracias, Albus. Mañana me lo cuentas, cortamos."_

_-"Hasta mañana, Prince."_

_("Lauren y los maléficos ya han llegado. Voy a pedirle que lea lo de las clases de Pociones de los Rave.") Proyectó a Lauren:_

_-"Hola, preciosa. ¿Estás leyendo?"_

_-"Sí, Severus."_

_-"¿Puedo pedirte que leas algo?"_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Si los Rave tienen clase de Pociones y cuándo. A los dos de séptimo."_

_-"Enseguida."_

_-"Voy a saludar a Lily y luego hablamos tú y yo en privado. Tienes mucho que contarme."_

_-"Claro."_

_Proyectó a Lily:_

_-"Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal has pasado la tarde?"_

_-"Hola, Sev. Bien. Charlando con Lauren la mayor parte del tiempo."_

_("Jo… Lily está preocupada, seguro que Lauren no le ha contado nada todavía de las malas noticias sobre mí, y hoy Lauren ha perdido casi todo el día. A este paso no va a sacarse Defensa. He de llevarla a la cueva antes de los exámenes.")_

_-"¿De qué habéis hablado, cariño?"_

_-"Ah… Secretos de chicas."_

_("Vaya… Entonces han estado entretenidas. De mí, ya se han cogido confianza en ese tema. Mejor, así Lauren le cuenta a Lily trucos de experta. Me parece que este verano va a ser espectacular.")_

_-"Entonces no tienes mucho que contarme."_

_-"No, Sev."_

_-"Bueno, ya me enteraré cuando hagamos la Unión. Yo a ti sí tengo mucho que contarte."_

_Le contó la tarde que había pasado con Deborah, sin revelarle los secretos de su nueva amiga._

_-"Vaya, Sev. Y pensar que por su culpa casi no entras en La Guardia."_

_-"Pues sí, ya ves. Hay personas a las que cuesta más conocer y apreciar, y al final resultan ser las mejores. Ya te enterarás de todo cuando hagamos la Unión, pero ha sido estupendo, un intercambio magnífico. Esta noche nos vamos a emborrachar juntos y la voy a invitar a venir el lunes al abeto."_

_-"Me parece muy bien, Sev. Hazlo."_

_-"Voy a charlar un rato a solas con Lauren. A ver si ha terminado de leer."_

_Lily pensó, "No quiere contarme todo lo que sepa sobre él de los maléficos para no hacerme sufrir, pero estoy sufriendo igualmente. No se lo digo, si no, va a sufrir por mí también."_

_-"Vale, Sev. Cortamos."_

_Sev proyectó a Lauren:_

_-"Lauren, ¿has acabado?"_

_-"Sí, Severus."_

_-"Cuéntamelo todo."_

_Lauren le contó con detalle cómo habían decidido emboscarlo por la mañana y los planes que tenían a la salida de Hogwarts. Entre ellos, el más grave, desvelar toda la información que pudieran averiguar sobre el entrenamiento del ejército y todos los movimientos de Sev, incluidas las personas con quienes se relacionaba._

_-"O sea, que Voldemort se va a percatar de la importancia que tengo."_

_-"Sí, Severus."_

_-"Y que todos estamos en peligro."_

_-"Sí. Todo aquel que se acerque a ti."_

_-"¿Cómo piensan ponerse en contacto con los mortífagos?"_

_-"Muy fácil, acudiendo a Knockturn. Así es como me desplazo a Londres."_

_-"Claro. Entonces los vamos a tener encima en cuanto salgamos del colegio."_

_-"Sí, Severus."_

_-"¿Llegaré a vivir algún día tranquilo, Lauren?"_

_-"Claro que sí. Pienso dedicar mi vida a que lo consigas."_

_-"¿Crees adecuado que les demos un escarmiento antes de que salgan de Hogwarts?"_

_-"Por supuesto, y cuanto antes, además. Ya van a hacerte todo el daño que puedan. No tienes nada que perder."_

_-"¿Cuándo tienen la próxima clase de Pociones los Rave de séptimo?"_

_-"El lunes por la tarde a segunda hora. Los dos."_

_-"Perfecto, esta misma noche lo planeamos en la fiesta. Voy a marcar la cara del guaperas con un buen Sectumsempra, para vengarme de lo de Cecile y de que te haya intentado ligar."_

_-"Maravilloso, lo merece. Esta mañana leí en los profundos que pensaba violar a Cecile cuando la atacó a principio de curso."_

_-"Buaaah…"_

_-"Es el peor de los cinco."_

_-"No le cuentes nada a Lily todavía, ya se lo iremos contando poco a poco estos días. Y lo de Cecile, ni por asomo, ya se lo explicaré en verano."_

_-"Claro que no, no he debido decírtelo, pero está preocupada. Esta tarde he intentado distraerla. Algo habrá que decirle."_

_-"Vale, pues déjame que lo haga yo."_

_-"De acuerdo."_

_-"Ahora quiero hablarte de otro tema."_

_Le contó de su intercambio con los maléficos pequeños, incluida la inquietud sobre su hermano._

_-"Buf… Severus. No hubieras debido, no merecía la pena. Por suerte, a mi hermano nunca lo leerán, pues mis padres no van a permitir que Bellatrix se le acerque."_

_-"Lauren, debemos asegurarnos su lealtad. Pondrá a tu familia en peligro en el futuro."_

_-"Sí, mi hermano es muy problemático. Ya sabes, el mediano, el menos mimado. Te admiraba mucho cuando te creía del lado maléfico y has caído de su pedestal."_

_-"Vaya. Pues eso mismo puede jugar a mi favor. Si me admiraba tanto, todavía quedará algo. Seguiré intentando acercarme a él."_

_-"Intentaré ponerlo a tu favor sutilmente, a ver el caso que me hace."_

_("Voy a buscar cosas que tengamos en común.")_

_-"Cuéntame cosas sobre él. ¿Qué tal le van los estudios?"_

_-"Es bastante buen mago, como todos en mi familia, pero no pone mucho interés, porque sabe que tiene la vida resuelta y ya planea hacerse mortífago de mayor."_

_-"Buah… Lauren, qué problema, hay que atajarlo ya. ¿Se te ocurre algo que tengamos en común, para hacer migas con él?"_

_-"No sé, Severus, sois diametralmente opuestos. Quizá que le gusta la chica de su año que también se ha quedado."_

_("Un amor temprano. Algo en común, bien.")_

_-"¿Y ella? ¿Es tan maléfica como él?"_

_-"Para nada, y además, es buena amiga de Fence, la de tercero."_

_-"Buah… Genial. Entonces vendrán juntas a la fiesta. Si me gano a la de segundo, influirá en tu hermano."_

_("A hacer de alcahuete también entre los maléficos. Qué bien, me encanta.")_

_-"Claro. Pienso que sí."_

_-"Política, Lauren. Paso a paso, delicadamente, pues se trata de asuntos de corazón y chicos muy jóvenes. ¿A la chica le gusta él?"_

_-"No. Porque no se aplica y es demasiado maléfico. Ella sí es buena estudiante."_

_-"Vaya… Pues buenas razones para hacerlo cambiar. Ojalá me dé la oportunidad de hablar con él."_

_-"Si te haces amigo de la chica, seguro que sí."_

_-"Genial. ¿Y el de primero?"_

_-"Hará lo que haga él."_

_("Los lee a todos excepto a su hermano, a quien le sonsaca, porque él se daría cuenta de que lo están leyendo.")_

_-"Estupendo, ya estoy formando todo el plan en mi cabeza. Antes de fin de curso los tengo ganados a todos."_

_-"Perfecto, Severus. Seguiré leyéndolos e informándote. Si consigues que mi hermano cambie devolverás a mi familia el favor que te hemos hecho."_

_-"Estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Qué gran equipo, Lauren. Una última cuestión."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"He nombrado a Deborah jefa de escolta."_

_-"Vaya, Severus, si es con la que peor te llevas."_

_-"Ya no. Hemos pasado la tarde juntos y es estupenda, estabas muy equivocada sobre ella. No puedo contarte gran cosa porque he debido prometerle que le guardaría los secretos que me ha confiado, pero con el tiempo te enterarás y sabrás apreciarla tú también en su justa medida. Sólo te digo esto, su característica principal en el horóscopo celta es la nobleza."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Es mucho mejor persona que Jack. Extremadamente inteligente y atenta. Hemos conseguido vincularnos y esta noche nos vamos a emborrachar juntos, la primera vez para ambos."_

_-"Ya. Sí, quizá la juzgué mal, influida por lo que Jack me contaba de ella."_

_("Jack, criticando una a otra a sus espaldas. Todo lo contrario a la nobleza. Qué mal juzgo a la gente, cuánto por aprender.")_

_-"Sí, Lauren, y ahora todavía te hablará peor, porque han tenido varias broncas esta mañana, a cuenta de todo lo que Jack ha hecho mal. No te dejes influir de nuevo por él, porque te equivocabas de pleno. Me es absolutamente leal y es quien mejor criterio tiene para comandar. Si fuera mejor guerrera ya sería mi segunda, desde hoy mismo. De hecho, la voy a poner a comandar quinto. Me quedo en sexto con Jack, para controlarlo. Estaba dispuesta a que la degradara con tal de no estar cerca de él, incluso se ha cambiado de sitio a la mesa, para estar frente a mí. Esta mañana ha sido la única que se ha enfrentado a él en todo momento, con el criterio adecuado que debía tener. Si hubiera sido ella la jefa de la escolta desde el principio, nada hubiera ocurrido."_

_-"Bueno, en el fondo ha sido una suerte, así nos hemos podido enterar de las intenciones de los maléficos."_

_-"¿Hay algo más sobre Lily o sobre ti?"_

_-"No, Severus, y tampoco piensan atacarte en el colegio, han desistido por completo. Tu escolta impresiona, y más con Valerie y Andrew al frente. No se atreverán con vosotros, en ese aspecto estás seguro."_

_-"Genial. Al final no te he dicho todo lo que quería sobre Deborah."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"Al tomarme más confianza, me he enterado de que desconfía de ti."_

_-"Por supuesto, como yo de ella, era mutuo."_

_("Una nueva metedura de pata de Jack.")_

_-"Pero ella misma me ha dado la solución para dejar de hacerlo. Ya te digo que es extremadamente inteligente y observadora, no se le escapa una. Voy a estar en las mejores manos."_

_-"¿Y cuál es esa solución?"_

_-"Esta semana nos tocan los Patronus en clase de Defensa."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé."_

_-"Pues cuando Anthony te vea hacerlo, se lo contará, y ya está."_

_-"Claro. Muy bien pensado."_

_-"Comprueba tus recuerdos felices."_

_-"Lo hago constantemente, Severus. Hoy he estado en el estanque después de almorzar."_

_("Para comprobar el del beso de esta mañana. Le voy a preguntar, es la primera vez que me habla de ello.")_

_-"¿Y ha cambiado?"_

_-"No."_

_("Vaya. Entonces no le pregunto cuál es, quizá sea con Jack. Cambio de tema.")_

_-"Se me ocurre que también podrías pasarte un rato por la fiesta esta noche. Nadie salvo Deborah desconfía de ti, te van a dejar tranquila. Aunque no hables con nadie para no comprometerte, pásate, toma algo y nos proyectamos."_

_-"Está bien, Severus, seguramente lo haré."_

_-"Claro, Lauren. Toda la casa es tu familia, aunque no lo sepan todavía, algún día lo sabrán. ¿Charlamos con Lily el rato que queda?"_

_-"Claro, Severus. Debe estar preocupada."_

_Hablaron con Lily, y por el momento, sólo le contaron que los tres estaban seguros en el colegio. Ella se quedó mucho más tranquila._


	28. 28 Intercambios

**Intercambios**

_Prince y su escolta terminaron de cenar. ("Ya todos los Sly se han ido, sólo quedamos nosotros y Lauren, han cenado rápidamente porque tienen prisa por comenzar la fiesta. Y además, es tarde, el Comedor está prácticamente vacío, hasta Albus se ha marchado ya, seguramente a echar un vistazo al Mapa para asegurarse de que Lily y yo volvemos seguros a casa antes de su cita con el Rave.")_

_Fueron hasta casa. ("Jo, hemos debido llegar más temprano. La Sala estará llena y seguramente las chicas maléficas no se habrán atrevido a bajar. Oportunidad perdida.") En efecto, cuando llegaron, la Sala estaba llena de gente, que ya había comenzado a beber. ("Buah… Ya verás cómo se ponen todos otra vez, sólo son las ocho de la tarde. Al menos ni se han dado cuenta de que hemos entrado, si no, eran capaces de volver a subirme en hombros, como en la pasada.") Se volvió a Deborah, que iba a su derecha._

_-Deborah, no te alejes mucho de mí. Quizá tenga misión diplomática, pero después te necesito para planificar algo antes de empezar a emborracharnos._

_-Está bien, Prince. ¿Puedes contarme de qué trata la misión?_

_("Me pregunta, 'Puedes contarme' y no 'Cuéntame'. Quiere saber, pero es en extremo discreta, qué bien que se atreve a preguntarme. Por supuesto que se lo puedo contar. Le va a gustar.")_

_-Sí, por supuesto. De ganarme a los maléficos pequeños que se han quedado en el colegio._

_-Vaya, buena idea. No se me había ocurrido._

_("Muy bien, tengo su visto bueno. Qué bien nos complementamos también.")_

_-He intentado quedar con ellos esta tarde. A ver si se han atrevido a venir._

_-Claro._

_-Voy hasta mi despacho._

_Ella le sonrió. ("Ya es un lugar especial para ella también. El rincón donde todo se trama.")_

_-No empieces todavía con el whisky. Espérame._

_-Por supuesto, Prince._

_Se abrió paso hasta su rincón. "Bien… están las dos. Y ninguna se ha sentado en ninguno de mis sitios. Se han puesto una frente a otra en los de al lado. Qué monas." Se sentó de frente a la cristalera junto a la chica de tercero._

_-Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal? ¿Por qué no tomáis una cerveza?_

_-¿Podemos? – le preguntó Fence, la de tercero._

_-Claro que sí. Ya os he dicho antes que estabais invitadas, pasadme una a mí._

_Se sirvieron ambas y le pasaron una a él también. Bebieron mientras hablaban. "Encantadas de la vida. Cómo nos gusta la fiesta a los Sly, otra manera de transgredir las normas."_

_-¿Qué? ¿Os ha molestado alguien?_

_-No, Prince, para nada. Nadie nos ha dicho nada._

_-¿Veis? No debéis tener miedo de los demás, todos son buena gente. Podéis andar tranquilas por casa siempre que queráis y charlar aquí conmigo cuando os apetezca._

_"__No dicen nada, recapacitan. Les voy a preguntar por los chicos, a la de segundo. Es muy guapa, por eso el hermano de Lauren la quiere. Casi todos los sangre-pura lo son, mi madre es una extraña excepción a la norma."_

_-¿No habéis convencido a vuestros amigos de que vengan también?_

_-No, Arthur no quería – le contestó la chica de segundo._

_"__El hermano de Lauren, que influye negativamente en el otro."_

_-¿Arthur quién es? ¿Parkinson?_

_-Sí._

_-Vaya, qué bobo, pues él se lo pierde. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Dawn._

_-Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Y tú? – preguntó a la de tercero._

_-Maida._

_-El tuyo también. El mío es muy feo, Severus. Por eso prefiero que me llamen Sev o Prince._

_-A mí no me parece feo – le dijo Maida - Era el nombre de un emperador romano._

_-Vaya. No lo sabía._

_"__Un nombre asociado con el poder, qué interesante. Idea de mi padre seguramente, algo bueno me legó, y pensar que siempre he odiado mi nombre. Por eso mi madre, Lauren y el padre de Lily me llaman por mi nombre completo, porque los tres conocen su origen._

_No tengo idea de Historia, no sé a qué se refiere con 'romano'. Qué ignorante soy. Me gustaría preguntarle, pero sería reconocer una debilidad. ¿Me lo puedo permitir ante ellas? Sí, ¿por qué no? Eso me hará más cercano."_

_-¿Y sabes la historia de ese emperador?_

_-No, sólo el nombre._

_"__He de informarme."_

_-¿Y cuándo vivió?_

_-Hace dos mil años o así._

_"__Buaaah… Dos mil años. Vaya tela."_

_-¿Y dónde?_

_-Ya te lo he dicho, en Roma._

_"__¿Y dónde narices estará Roma? Me da mucha vergüenza preguntar. Voy a dejar el tema, me pongo demasiado en evidencia. El próximo libro de Estudios Muggles que saque va a ser de Historia. Voy a hablar con Dawn, que no dice nada. Es más pequeña, más tímida. A la mayor ya la tengo ganada, hay que hacer migas con la otra. Lauren me ha dicho que es buena estudiante, pues le pregunto por sus estudios."_

_-¿Qué asignatura te gusta más, Dawn?_

_La chica se puso de rodillas sobre la silla y se apoyó en la mesa para acercarse más a ellos y escucharlos mejor, pues había mucho jaleo en la Sala. "Ya la tengo ganada a ella también, no me teme en absoluto."_

_-Encantamientos._

_"__Vaya, la especialidad de Lily."_

_-¿Y después?_

_-Pociones._

_"__La de los dos. Cosas en común, maravilloso."_

_-A mí también me gustan mucho. Has de matricularte en Aritmancia el año próximo, te servirá para mejorar las pócimas e inventar hechizos._

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_"__Muy interesada."_

_-Por supuesto, Aritmancia es una asignatura muy importante. Es la base de las ciencias mágicas, debería ser obligatoria._

_-Vaya, qué pena… – dijo Maida – Si lo hubiera sabido la hubiera cogido._

_"__Pobre, ella también quiere ser buena bruja, por supuesto. La voy a animar, pediré a Albus que la dejen matricularse el año próximo."_

_-Pide a Slughorn que te admitan en cuarto. Yo te echaría un cable para ponerte al día._

_-¿En serio lo harías?_

_"__Muy emocionada. Ella también me admira, cuánto debo a mi fama."_

_-Por supuesto. ¿Qué otras optativas tienes?_

_-Adivinación._

_-¿Ninguna más?_

_-No._

_"__Buf… Pobre. Qué mal aconsejada."_

_-Vaya… Pues no has sabido elegir muy bien, Adivinación es una bobada. Runas también es muy importante, muchos libros mágicos antiguos están escritos en rúnico._

_-Jo… qué pena._

_-Y Cuidado de Criaturas es muy bonita. Las chicas podéis acariciar a los unicornios._

_-Vaya… Yo quería, pero mis padres me dijeron que no me matriculara porque nos tocaba con los Gryffindor – muy apenada._

_"__Buf… cuántos prejuicios. Cuánto mal le están haciendo sus propios padres."_

_-Vaya bobada. ¿No te parece?_

_-Son nuestra casa enemiga. A ti te atacaban._

_-Pero eran sólo cuatro. Hay muchos Gryffindor buenos._

_"__Dawn nos escucha atentamente, ya va tomando nota de todo para el año próximo. Voy a tocar el tema candente."_

_-También Estudios Muggles es muy importante. Yo no la cogí y me arrepiento mucho._

_-Bueno, esa sí es una bobada._

_"__Lo que te digo, prejuicios, le tienen lavado el cerebro. Pues yo más. Pasa nueve meses al año aquí y sólo tres en casa. A ver quién se sale con la suya."_

_-No, te equivocas. No es así en absoluto._

_"__Voy a admitir que no sabía lo de Roma, es el momento oportuno."_

_-Los brujos tenemos una educación muy limitada, apenas aprendemos nada sobre el mundo muggle, que son la gran mayoría de la humanidad. Tú sabías lo del emperador romano, yo ni siquiera sé dónde está Roma. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Vaya…_

_-¿Me dices dónde está, por favor?_

_-En Italia._

_"__Y sé dónde está Italia de milagro, me enteré en Semana Santa. Los aliados de los nazis en la Guerra Mundial."_

_-Muchas gracias. Si hubiera cogido Estudios Muggles lo sabría. Soy un ignorante._

_-¿Y crees que me dejarían matricularme de más optativas el año que viene?_

_-Yo creo que sí. Habla con Slughorn después de los exámenes. En Cuidado de Criaturas y Estudios Muggles no tendrás mucho problema, en Runas quizá sí, porque al ser un idioma, hay que empezar a aprender desde el principio, igual que la Aritmancia. Pero si Dawn se matricula te puede ayudar también, y tus otros compañeros de tu año, has de hacerte su amiga._

_-Pero si me matriculo de todas voy a necesitar un giratiempo._

_"__Buah… Ya quiere matricularse de todas, qué bueno."_

_-Para empezar, deja Adivinación, no sirve para nada, y si se lo pides a Slughorn a principio de curso no hay ningún problema._

_-A ver si mis padres me dejan – preocupada._

_"__Bueno… No necesitamos permiso paterno para elegir las optativas."_

_-Y si no te dejan te matriculas igual, pero no les digas que te lo he dicho yo, que ha sido idea tuya. ¿Dónde está tu rebeldía Slytherin?_

_"__Voy a hablar un poco con Dawn, que ésta se quede pensando."_

_-¿Qué otra asignatura te gusta más, Dawn?_

_-DCAO._

_"__Muy bien. Ya te digo que esta niña no es maléfica."_

_-Vaya, mi favorita. ¿Y qué tal se te da la práctica?_

_-Muy bien, me gusta mucho más que la teoría, la teoría es un rollo._

_"__Ésta va a ser guerrera también, ya verás, de nuestro bando."_

_-Sí, a mí también me lo parece. Sólo me gusta la práctica._

_"__Lo de la Cátedra de Duelo no se lo voy a contar. Tema delicado. Si llega a oídos de las familias pudientes con influencia en el Ministerio lo pueden abortar."_

_-¿A mí también me darán un giratiempo?_

_"__Ya va a matricularse de todo también, y sus padres no deben ser tan cerriles, o simplemente es que es más rebelde, madura y segura de sí misma, pues a ella no le preocupa lo que ellos opinen."_

_-Claro que sí. Si lo pides a principio de curso no hay ningún problema._

_Continuó charlando con ellas de los estudios y también de temas más personales, sin entrar en nada demasiado comprometido. "Como sé que ambas son primogénitas, voy a sacar el tema comentándoles que yo no tengo hermanos. Así si las lee la pécora, se entera de que por esa parte, no tiene a quién atacar. Así también me entero si ellas los tienen._

_Maida, la de tercero, es hija única. Ya se le nota, es menos madura y segura de sí misma que la pequeña, que sí tiene un hermano menor, de ocho años, ella tiene trece, todavía va a tardar otros dos o tres en venir al colegio." Pasó casi una hora con ellas, nadie los molestó. Cuando la charla decaía les comentó._

_-No os quedéis solas aquí. Buscad a vuestros compañeros de año y pasad un rato con ellos. Haced buenos amigos, amigos de verdad._

_Las chicas se levantaron y fueron a buscar a los chavales de sus años. Cuando iba a levantarse a su vez para ir a buscar a Deborah, se dio cuenta de que Lauren estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa con la silla contra la pared, de su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa ilusionada, bebiendo una copa de vino._

_"__Vaya, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Voy a preguntarle."_

_Volvió a sentarse de cara al Lago y le proyectó._

_-"Preciosa. Cómo me alegro de verte por la Sala."_

_-"Eres fantástico, Severus."_

_-"Tú sí lo eres. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"_

_-"Algo más de media hora. Cuando he vuelto del Comedor mi hermano me ha contado que sus amigas habían venido a la fiesta y no he querido perderme tu intercambio con ellas."_

_-"¿Te ha molestado alguien?"_

_-"No. Incluso Deborah me ha visto y no me ha mirado mal."_

_-"Estupendo. ¿Estás disfrutando?"_

_-"Muchísimo."_

_-"Me encantaría poder brindar contigo."_

_-"Y a mí."_

_"__Ya estamos los dos a punto de llorar."_

_-"Guardaré una botella de vino para la próxima vez que nos veamos."_

_-"Genial. No sabes qué ganas tengo."_

_"__Es sábado, y todavía hemos de esperar hasta el jueves o el viernes. Qué tortura. Desde luego, en lo que más me acierta mi horóscopo es en lo de 'amante insatisfecho'. Charlaron durante diez minutos de todo lo que harían cuando se vieran de nuevo, sin mencionar nada comprometido. "Está abriéndose a mí por fin. Qué bien le ha hecho charlar sobre mí con Lily. Nos necesitamos los tres."_

_-"Te dejo, preciosa. He de planificar una venganza antes de que la gente se emborrache demasiado. No te vayas todavía, volveré en un rato."_

_Se levantó del otro lado para no volver a mirar a Lauren y fue a buscar a Deborah. ("Está cerca, con Anthony, Heather, Fiona, Valerie y Andrew. Toda la escolta excepto Jack, de su parte. Maravilloso.") Se acercó a ellos._

_-¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?_

_-Recuperándonos del susto de esta mañana, Prince – le dijo Valerie preocupada, sufriendo – Deborah nos ha contado lo de los maléficos en la Biblioteca._

_("Deborah es mejor comandante que Valerie, ella también sufre demasiado. Deborah conserva la sangre fría mucho mejor, he elegido bien. Si la entreno a fondo, podrá ser jefa de la escolta de fuera del colegio en vacaciones sucesivas y cuando termine Hogwarts, incluso andar los dos solos por ahí, con dos llega para formar el escudo. _

_Y vaya, han pasado toda la tarde con Jack y él no les ha dicho nada, porque sabe que ha sido culpa suya y teme verse censurado. De todo menos noble y honesto, por eso ahora tampoco está con ellos. A este paso se va a quedar solo.")_

_-Tranquilos – les habló con calma y paciencia – Nos enteraremos pronto de sus intenciones, Albus ha citado a uno de ellos después de cenar, ya debe haberlo leído. Mañana mismo sabremos. _

_("Ya que están todos excepto Jack, voy a decirles lo de las órdenes no justificadas.")_

_-Nunca volváis a acatar una orden no coherente con vuestro propio criterio, y no temáis enfrentaros a la autoridad, incluso a la mía. Yo puedo estar equivocado, cualquiera puede estarlo, no os equivoquéis vosotros también._

_-Tienes toda la razón, Prince – respondió Valerie._

_-Intentad olvidaros y disfrutad de la fiesta. Voy a charlar unos minutos con Deborah, volvemos enseguida._

_Se volvieron y se sentaron ambos a la mesa, él de frente al Lago y ella frente a él. ("Lauren sigue ahí. Ya verás cómo Deborah me dice algo de ella. Voy a proponerle que nos vinculemos para que no esté atenta a ella, y de paso practicamos un poco más.")_

_-¿Nos vinculamos?_

_-¿Podremos con este jaleo?_

_-Vamos a intentarlo._

_Lo hicieron, y lo consiguieron a los treinta segundos. Hablaron en sus mentes._

_-Vamos a planificar un escarmiento para los maléficos – dijo él._

_-Desde luego. Hay que amedrentarlos antes de que salgan del colegio._

_-Será aquí, en las mazmorras, cuando tengan clase de Pociones. El lunes preguntaré a Albus cuándo la tienen los Rave de séptimo, al de sexto puede leerlo Jack, y los Gryff seguramente la tengan con los de casa._

_-Sí. En Pociones coincidimos con ellos._

_-Maravilloso. Así los pillamos por parejas, y al de sexto solo. Que quede bien calentito para el año próximo y no se atreva a nada raro._

_-Muy bien pensado, Prince._

_-Quiero que elijas a cinco buenos guerreros, los mejores o quienes te apetezca. Contigo y conmigo, siete, como en el comando de tu deseo. Que estén dispuestos a perder alguna clase, salir antes de la misma o llegar tarde._

_-A dos ya los tengo elegidos, Valerie y Andrew._

_-Muy bien, pues te faltan otros tres._

_-Quizá a tres de los otros cuatro que he visto en el espejo. Lo consultaré con ellos, que los conocen mejor._

_-Una idea estupenda. Me gustaría hablar ya mismo con ellos._

_-No, Prince, dejémoslo para mañana. Así ambos tenemos tiempo de planificar bien y no molestamos ahora a la gente con ese tema, lo hablamos mañana después de cenar._

_-Toda la razón, Deborah. Así me gusta, que no me obedezcas sin más. Pues quedas encargada de comunicárselo a quienes elijas y de averiguar cuándo tienen clase de Pociones los Gryff. No se lo comentes a nadie más. Yo pediré a Jack que lea al de sexto y a Albus que me diga cuándo la tienen los de séptimo. Nos repartimos el trabajo._

_-Lo haré. ¿Cuándo te comunico el resultado?_

_-Nos reunimos aquí mañana después de almorzar._

_-Perfecto._

_-Igualmente charlaremos durante el entrenamiento sobre las noticias que me dé Albus, como ya te dije antes._

_-Por supuesto. ¿Algo más sobre el tema?_

_("Eficiencia, otra buena cualidad. Y apenas ha debido pensar en lo que le iba proponiendo, rápida de mente también. Es magnífica.")_

_-No por el momento._

_-Entonces te comento un par de cosas._

_-Lo que quieras._

_-Me he dado cuenta de que has pasado casi una hora con las maléficas pequeñas._

_-No son maléficas en absoluto, son encantadoras._

_-¿Las has leído?_

_-No, sólo he charlado con ellas, no leo aliados._

_-¿Se pondrán de nuestra parte?_

_-Estoy seguro de que sí, y harán que lo hagan los chicos también._

_-Eres fantástico, Prince._

_-Tú también lo eres, Deborah._

_-Parkinson ha bajado a la fiesta._

_("Por sorpresa, para ver si me pilla.")_

_-Sabía que no se te habría escapado, ya la he visto._

_-Ya no desconfío de ella. La he visto sonreír ilusionada mientras charlabas con las chicas._

_-Vaya… Ya te decía que es inofensiva._

_-Debe sentirse muy sola. Pasó una semana entera sin venir al Comedor._

_("Wow… Se está compadeciendo de ella, ya te digo que es noble y generosa.")_

_-Sí, se siente muy sola, pero no podemos relacionarnos con ella, podrían leerla y la comprometeríamos._

_-Me sabe mal por ella, le quedan todavía dos años de colegio._

_-Es una persona fuerte y está convencida de lo que está haciendo, acabar sus estudios, si no, se hubiera marchado._

_Deborah se quedó en silencio mental. ("Está ocluyendo lo que piensa, reflexionando sobre Lauren. Increíble. Esta tarde he debido hablarle mal de ella para disimular y ahora a ella misma le ha bastado ver una expresión en su cara para compadecerla y preocuparse por ella. Es extremadamente inteligente, observadora, generosa y noble._

_Ojalá llegue el día en que sean buenas amigas, se harían mucho bien una a otra, se complementarían a la perfección. Fue la competencia por Jack lo que les hizo detestarse. Cuánto mal hacen los celos. Pero Deborah ya se ha dado cuenta de que él no merece la pena en absoluto, ojalá Lauren también lo hiciera._

_Espero que Lauren no se esté poniendo ahora celosa de mí. Deborah y yo estamos en nuestro lugar de siempre, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, como he hecho con ella durante incontables horas. Por cierto, los tiene preciosos, azules con un ligero matiz violeta. Es una belleza también, y la admiro profundamente, comienzo a enamorarme, pero no me voy a permitir tener nada con ella, ella no me da pie en absoluto. Nuestra relación debe basarse en la camaradería y la seriedad. No mezclar, si entran por medio los sentimientos, quizá pierda también su sangre fría.")_

_-¿Algo más que te preocupe?_

_-No por el momento, Prince._

_-Me avisas de cualquier cosa. Ahora somos cuatro ojos a observar y dos mentes a pensar. Cuento contigo._

_-Siempre, Prince._

_-¿Comenzamos con el whisky?_

_-Vamos a ello._

_-Nos desvinculamos. Voy a convocar unos vasos._

_-Claro._

_Rompieron el Vínculo. Prince convocó dos vasos y se levantó por una botella, acercándose a Lauren de frente. Se miraron durante unos segundos, sonriéndose. ("No está celosa en absoluto, y Deborah debe haberse dado cuenta de que nos hemos sonreído y que ya no está tan sola. Es muy poca cosa, pero algo es algo. A ver si me comenta algo. Seguro que no, porque es muy discreta en lo que respecta a mí.") Volvió con Deborah y le llenó el vaso casi hasta el borde._

_-¿Dónde vas, Prince? – preguntó ella a carcajadas – Esto se bebe poco a poco._

_Él también rio. ("Qué bien lo pasamos juntos. Me encanta la relación que tenemos, seria y alegre a un tiempo. Es porque nos entendemos, nos parecemos mucho.")_

_-Vaya, es que es mi primera vez. No entiendo de estas cosas, lo siento._

_-Tú no te sirvas, te echo la mitad del mío._

_-Genial._

_Ella lo hizo. ("Es muy hábil, además. No ha derramado ni una gota.") Brindaron._

_-Por la excelente mancuerna que vamos a formar._

_-No lo dudo, Prince._

_Bebieron._

_-Buaaah… es muy fuerte._

_Deborah se carcajeó._

_-Ya te digo, por algo lo llaman whisky de fuego. Es mucho más fuerte que el muggle._

_("Ella ya había probado el muggle. Le gusta, pero se modera.")_

_-Buah… cómo nos vamos a poner._

_Volvieron a vincularse mientras bebían, ahora les costaba hacerlo apenas diez segundos, y Deborah comenzó a contarle chistes. Perdían el Vínculo cada vez que terminaba uno, porque Prince se partía de la risa y dejaba de mirarla. "Es muy graciosa, ya te digo que tiene sentido del humor. Le acierta todas las características."_

_-Deborah, eres muy graciosa. Me lo estoy pasando bomba contigo._

_-Tengo muy buena memoria para los chistes. Mi padre y mis tíos siempre los cuentan en las reuniones familiares, en Navidades y en las fiestas._

_-¿Quieres venir al abeto el lunes por la mañana con los Gryff, con Albus y conmigo? Si nos los cuentas de camino lo vamos a pasar genial los seis._

_-Claro que voy, Prince. Encantada de la vida._

_-Así te muestras como eres de verdad con alguien más que conmigo, ellos sabrán apreciarlo._

_-Te los sigo contando sin vincularnos, ¿vale? Empiezas a reír antes de que acabe, no me dejas terminar y pierdo el hilo._

_-Vale, seguimos así._

_Continuó contándole de palabra, pasaron así casi una hora. A partir de entonces, Sev no recordaba lo que ocurrió, fue Lauren quien se enteró de todo._

_Ella los estuvo mirando todo ese tiempo, continuando con su vino, poniéndose a tono también pero sin llegar a emborracharse, pues quería guardar en su recuerdo toda la situación con detalle. Ninguno de ambos la miraron en todo el tiempo, estaban totalmente absortos en su intercambio._

_Disfrutó sobremanera de verlos gozar así, después del día tan tenso que habían tenido todos, y apreció mucho a Deborah, por ser capaz de hacerlo feliz de esa manera. Pensó que ella sería también una pareja muy apropiada para él, quizá mucho más que Lily o ella misma, y con quien sí podría estar sin tener que esconderse y sufrir la ausencia constantemente._

_Deseó que estuvieran juntos al menos esa noche, y que ambos descargaran del todo la tensión. Se fijó en si alguien más de la fiesta estaba pendiente de ellos, y no, no había nadie que les prestara atención. El más peliagudo era Anthony, el novio de Deborah e íntimo de Sev, con quien sabía que tenía una relación muy especial._

_Cuando se sirvieron el cuarto whisky, ella lo sabía por su propia experiencia, supo que ambos estaban ya por completo fuera de control de lo que estaban haciendo, y que al día siguiente no recordarían nada. Pensó que quizá les sentaría mal y vomitarían y deseó que no fuera así, para que no se les acabara el jolgorio de repente._

_Poco después vio a Sev tender las manos a Deborah, que se las tomó con fuerza, y pensó en la escena tan parecida que se había dado entre ellos la noche de la canción. Lo vio hablarle, pensó que le estaba confesando lo que sentía por ella y estuvo a un tris de leerlos, para enterarse de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no lo hizo, respetó su privacidad._

_Solamente continuó fijándose en que nadie más los viera, y no, nadie lo hacía. Deseó que se lanzaran, uno u otro. Ella también le hablaba, lo hacían seriamente, y supo que ella también le estaba confesando lo que sentía por él y quizá hablándole de Anthony._

_Un rato después vio a Deborah observar la Sala y supo que se estaba fijando en si alguien los miraba. Pensó que lo mejor que podían hacer era desilusionarse aunque fuera a la vista de todo el mundo, pero prefería que no lo hicieran, si no, ella también se lo perdería. Apartó la mirada de ellos cuando adivinó que Deborah iba a mirar en su dirección y aprovechó para vigilar ella también, nadie miraba. La gran mayoría había comenzado a beber hacía más de dos horas y estaban borrachos ya._

_Volvió a mirarlos, ambos se inclinaban sobre la mesa, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos largos segundos y supo que estaban intentando vincularse de nuevo. Pensó que les iba a costar estando tan ebrios, y no supo si lo consiguieron o si el Vínculo se volvió a romper inmediatamente, pues poco después se acercaron más y comenzaron a besarse ávidamente._

_Pensó que ojalá no se cortaran cada medio minuto para volver a vigilar, como habían debido hacer Sev y ella por la mañana. Ella, sin embargo, sí continuó haciéndolo. No se interrumpieron, y aunque de cuando en cuando, alguien se acercaba a la mesa para seguir sirviéndose bebida, nadie se fijó aparentemente en ellos, y supo que todo el mundo en casa sería discreto, al igual que lo estaban siendo con ella._

_Pensó que sí habían debido conseguir vincularse y estaban hablando en sus pensamientos al tiempo que se besaban, pues continuaron así un cuarto de hora o más. Ella estaba encantada, su amor eterno y su eterna enemiga habían conseguido conectar a pesar de todas las dificultades. Deseó que se escaparan al dormitorio, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos quería llegar a tanto, y lo lamentó._

_Pararon para servirse otro whisky, ya era el quinto, y continuaron charlando y riendo. Lo bebieron rápidamente mientras Deborah vigilaba de nuevo, y volvieron al ataque, esta vez sin esperar a mirarse. Lauren pensó que quizá no habían conseguido vincularse antes y ya no lo intentaban, o más probablemente, que sí lo habían logrado con los ojos cerrados, de tan cerca, y ya no necesitaban mirarse para hacerlo._

_Le dio mucha pena que no pudieran estar abrazándose y sintiéndose. Deborah, sin desprenderse de él, se puso de rodillas sobre la silla y lo tomó por la cabeza para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo más profundamente. Él también se aferró a ella. Se devoraban, estaban fuera de todo control. Lamentó mucho que ninguno de ellos iba recordar al día siguiente lo que estaban viviendo._

_Seguía vigilando, y esta vez vio a Jack observarlos desde lejos. Se alegró, pues él había tenido a Deborah a su disposición todos esos años sin saber acercarse a ella ni apreciarla. Vio celos en sus ojos y comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo había idealizado, y desde luego, no estaba a la altura que requerían las circunstancias. Deseó que se mostrara discreto como todos los demás y no interfiriera ni le contara nada a Anthony. Aunque pensaba, conociendo bien a su compañero a través de Sev, que en caso de enterarse, se retiraría dignamente y no pondría a Deborah en un aprieto en absoluto, y menos todavía a él._

_No pensaba lo mismo de Jack, temió que se lo recriminara al día siguiente, porque lo conocía bien en ese aspecto y sabía que él no concebía, al menos por el momento, eso de compartir la pareja, y Lily tenía mucha ascendencia sobre él. Pero él pronto dejó de mirarlos, se volvió a su whisky y a su conversación con los demás, entre ellos Brad._

_Sabía que ya media casa debía haberse dado cuenta de todo y nadie hizo ademán de estar enterándose de nada, ya llevaban más de veinte minutos sin desprenderse uno de otro. En todo ese tiempo, la gente evitó acercarse a la mesa y mirarlos, para que no se dieran cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos y no molestarlos._

_Se alegró tanto de que estuvieran disfrutando así. Deseó con toda su alma que al día siguiente, sobrios, recuperaran ese sentimiento y se entregaran sin reservas uno a otro, pues ambos lo necesitaban mucho._

_Pararon a la media hora para servirse otro whisky, y esta vez ya no hablaron en absoluto, a pesar de estar más alejados y de dejar de mirarse en ocasiones, y supo que sí, que habían conseguido vincularse durante todo ese tiempo y no estaban perdiendo la conexión, pues llevaban mucho rato intercambiando sentimientos mentalmente, al tiempo que se besaban. Se alegró infinitamente._

_Esta vez lo bebieron más tranquilos, seguían riendo, y supo que continuaban comunicándose y que debía ser fantástico hacerlo así, mejor incluso que la Proyección, dos pensamientos fundidos en uno solo, y deseó hacerlo cuanto antes con Sev y Lily._

_Antes de acabar su whisky, Deborah se levantó de su sitio, rodeó la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, entre risas de ambos. Él sacó la varita y convocó un Muffliato, dejándola después sobre la mesa, y volvieron a la faena, esta vez ya sin vigilar. _

_Supo que a esas alturas, por muy borrachos que estuvieran, ya debían haber caído en la cuenta de que muchos se habrían percatado y que no les importaba, precisamente porque iban muy borrachos._

_Ella lo aferraba por la cabeza y él a ella por la espalda, íntimamente unidos, hasta que llegó a su trasero y comenzó a moverla contra sí para darle placer. "Se han vuelto completamente locos."_

_Lauren observó movimiento en la Sala, los mayores estaban mandando a la cama a los pequeños discretamente, para que no presenciaran la escena, y supo que nadie en casa, excepto quizá Jack, se iría de la lengua, y que Anthony seguro que se iba a enterar al verse disminuido el gentío. De hecho, lo vio subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio poco después._

_"__Pobre, con lo bueno que es, pero es que no tiene nada que hacer frente a Sev. Es irresistible, y cómo la mueve, va a hacerla llegar. Me estoy poniendo caliente. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer en cuanto me meta en cama, imaginando que me lo hace a mí."_

_Pasaron así un cuarto de hora. "Va como una cuba y no se cansa, vaya físico tiene, y qué entrega, porque a ella le cuesta mucho y dudo que él llegue así. Cuánta razón tenía Lily cuando me decía que nunca me dejaría a medias. Cuánto mejor estaría con él que con Jack, pero yo no me conformaría con eso, lo querría todo, su entrega completa."_

_En un momento dado, casi veinte minutos después, ella se separó de él, gritando en silencio, primero echando atrás la cabeza y luego volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Ya está, lo consiguió, pero él no." Él se separó del respaldo para que ella lo abrazara. Se dejó caer sobre él, enterrada en su cuello, con los ojos cerrados. Él también la abrazó, le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba la cabeza. "Qué tierno es, y a pesar de no haber llegado. Desde luego, es excepcional."_

_De cuando en cuando, él alargaba el brazo para seguir con su whisky mientras ella se recuperaba. "Le cuesta un montón, ha sido muy fuerte."_

_Pasaron así diez minutos, ella seguía sin moverse, él se sirvió otro trago. "Deborah se ha dormido. Chica, menuda, menos aguante. Van a tener que rescatarla para llevarla a su dormitorio, él la llevaría en brazos si pudiera pero no puede hacerlo. Debería proyectar a Jack para que avise a las chicas, pero paso, ya se darán cuenta, a Sev se le ve a gusto, mejor que siga bebiendo y se duerma también."_

_Él bebió su último whisky lentamente. Después desplazó los brazos de Deborah, que todavía lo aferraban, hacia arriba, para no atrapárselos al dejarse caer en la silla, y se recostó, enterrándose en su cuello también. "Ya está, va a dormirse también. Espero hasta que la gente se dé cuenta y los rescaten."_

_Pasaron diez minutos más, que Lauren pasó observando a la gente en la Sala. "Valerie ya se ha dado cuenta, los está mirando para ver si se mueven. Todavía esperará." Pasó otro cuarto de hora. "A estas alturas, Sev debe haberse dormido también, no se ha movido en todo este tiempo. Qué tiernos, en la silla de su despacho, donde suelo sentarme yo. Valerie ha seguido mirando, no tardará en acercarse."_

_En efecto, se acercó poco después. "No va a escuchar sus respiraciones con el Muffliato." Valerie les puso levemente la mano en el hombro a cada uno. "No se han movido, están dormidos los dos." Volvió rápidamente donde estaban Andrew, Heather y Fiona y habló brevemente con ellos. "Jack se ha desentendido completamente, sigue a lo suyo."_

_Los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa. Valerie despertó a Deborah dulcemente, Sev también se despertó. Ella se bajó de encima de él y se dejó acompañar por Valerie y Heather a su dormitorio. Andrew recogió la varita de Prince de la mesa, lo hizo levantarse y lo acompañaron también él y Fiona. "Espero hasta que bajen."_

_Heather bajó la primera y poco después Fiona. "Valerie y Andrew se han quedado desvistiéndolos y metiéndolos en cama. Qué bien, cómo cuidan de ellos. Todos son excepcionales. Qué gran equipo, la avanzadilla." Valerie y Andrew volvieron poco después y continuaron la fiesta con sus compañeras de escolta._

_"__Todo correcto. Qué pena que mañana no van a recordar nada. Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando descubran que ya consiguen vincularse sin mirarse, no lo van a entender. Bueno, cuando hagamos la Unión se enterará de todo. Por el momento, me llevo yo esa botella de vino prometida para cuando nos encontremos."_


	29. 29 Resaca

**Resaca**

_Al día siguiente, Jack despertó a Prince sacudiéndolo suavemente por el hombro._

_-Hey, Prince, son las ocho y media._

_("Buaaah… qué dolor de cabeza. Y estoy en cama desvestido y boca arriba, no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, lo último que recuerdo es a Deborah contándome chistes.")_

_-Jack, ¿qué pasó anoche?_

_-Nada, Prince, que te pusiste como una cuba. Ya te avisé de que no le dieras al whisky si no estabas acostumbrado._

_-No recuerdo nada, Jack. ¿Cómo llegué a la cama?_

_-Te trajo Andrew._

_-Vaya… ¿Y me desvistió él también?_

_-Seguramente. Te quedaste dormido en tu rincón._

_-¿Y Deborah?_

_-Lo mismo, caísteis redondos los dos. Ya sabes, la falta de costumbre. Debes tener una resaca descomunal. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Fatal, Jack, me duele mucho la cabeza, tengo el estómago revuelto y estoy muy cansado._

_-Quédate en cama si quieres, ya nos encargamos nosotros del entrenamiento._

_-Qué va, no puedo faltar hoy al Comedor otra vez, y menos en el desayuno. Albus me tiene que contar lo que leyó ayer en el maléfico Rave._

_-De acuerdo. Por eso te he despertado, si no, te hubiera dejado dormir. He ido hasta la enfermería a buscarte poción para el dolor de cabeza. No te arreglará todo el cuerpo, pero al menos eso sí._

_-Buah… muchas gracias, Jack. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste tú en la fiesta?_

_-Bien, bien. No fue tan memorable como la de hace quince días. Nos retiramos más temprano a dormir._

_-Claro, porque no estuve ahí para serviros la poción reparadora. Lo siento mucho._

_-No te preocupes, Prince, no eres el papá de todos. Ayer te tocaba disfrutar a ti._

_-Ya, pero es una pena. Lo estaba pasando genial y de repente ya no recuerdo nada. Tengo una laguna mental._

_-Normal, a mí también me ha pasado alguna vez. A la próxima dale al vino si te quieres emborrachar._

_("El vino… Lauren. No volví a hacerle caso en toda la noche. No me di cuenta ni de cuándo se fue y me olvidé de coger la botella para nosotros. Quizá la cogió ella, en el desayuno se lo pregunto. Tal vez ella también se enteró de lo que pasó.")_

_-Anda, toma la poción y date una ducha rápida si quieres – continuó Jack - Pomfrey ya me ha dado la dosis justa._

_-Muchas gracias, Jack._

_("Cómo cuida de mí a pesar de la bronca que tuvimos ayer. Cuánto lo quiero.") Tomó la poción. "Anthony ya se ha levantado y no está en el dormitorio, qué raro. ¿Se molestaría porque estuve emborrachándome con Deborah? Me extraña mucho. Después hablo con ella, a ver si recuerda algo más de lo que pasó. Mi varita está sobre la mesilla, la saqué del bolsillo para algo. ¿Para qué, durante la fiesta? Le preguntaré a Andrew, que fue quien me trajo a la cama."_

_Sacó el coletero del cajón, se recogió el pelo y fue a la ducha. Tardó cinco minutos. "Jack ya ha bajado también. Me visto con la ropa de ayer, apenas la llevé unas horas, está cuidadosamente doblada sobre el baúl. Andrew, cómo me cuidan entre todos. Ya se me ha pasado el dolor de cabeza y la ducha me ha sentado genial. ¿Qué haría sin mis amigos?"_

_Bajó a la Sala a las nueve menos cuarto, ya estaban todos allí excepto Deborah. ("Buah… Ella también debe estar de resaca. Espero que le hayan llevado poción a ella también. Les voy a preguntar, Valerie y ella comparten dormitorio.")_

_-Valerie, ¿qué tal está Deborah?_

_-Bien, estaba duchándose – respondió Valerie._

_-¿Está de resaca también?_

_-Sí, Prince. Pero ya le he llevado poción de Pomfrey. Seguro que ya se encuentra mejor._

_-¿Alguien me puede contar qué pasó anoche? No recuerdo nada._

_-Que os pusisteis como cubas los dos, en poco más de una hora, y seguisteis bebiendo al mismo ritmo, con lo cual os quedasteis fritos en la mesa._

_-Vaya... ¿Y mi varita, Andrew? ¿La recogiste tú?_

_-Sí, la habías dejado sobre la mesa – respondió Andrew._

_-No recuerdo ni para qué la saqué._

_-Nosotros tampoco nos dimos cuenta, estábamos a lo nuestro._

_-Gracias por meterme en cama y recogerla._

_-No hay de qué, Prince, estamos para lo que necesites._

_Bajó Deborah y se acercó a dar un beso a Anthony, en la mejilla. ("Qué raro que lo bese delante de todos, nunca lo hace. No le pregunto lo que pasó, luego hablo con ella en privado. Sólo si se encuentra mejor.")_

_-¿Qué tal la resaca, Deborah?_

_-Mucho mejor, Prince – respondió ella - ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo también, gracias a que nos cuidan._

_-Vaya que sí. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha ya?_

_-No. Si no, vamos a llegar muy temprano. Debemos llegar puntuales, como siempre, salimos a menos cinco – y a los demás – Contadnos, ¿qué tal la fiesta? ¿Vosotros no estáis de resaca?_

_-No, Prince – le respondió Valerie – Ayer nos moderamos._

_("Qué raro. En la última ellos también se pusieron como cubas. Algo raro pasó o quizá simplemente no estaban de humor, por el día tan tenso que pasamos.")_

_-¿Y vosotros, Anthony?_

_-Yo me fui a la cama temprano, Prince – respondió Anthony - No tenía ganas de fiesta._

_("Sí debió sentarle mal que me emborrachara con Deborah, pero no va a demostrármelo, él también me quiere un montón y estará eternamente agradecido de la ayuda que le he prestado para que pueda sacarse Defensa. Estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida por mí, solos en el dormitorio con los cuatro víboras. He de pasar más tiempo con él, ir a la Biblioteca a estudiar con ellos.")_

_-Parece que os fastidié la fiesta a todos._

_-Para nada, Prince. Estuvimos a gusto – ésta fue Fiona._

_("No me creo nada, están todos muy apagados. Algo pasó, pero está claro que no me lo van a contar. A ver si Lauren se dio cuenta o Deborah recuerda algo más. Ni siquiera estuve con los de primero y segundo como quería ni mandé que los enviaran a la cama a una hora prudente. Les voy a preguntar.")_

_-¿Mandasteis a los peques a la cama a una buena hora?_

_-Claro, Prince, por supuesto – le dijo Valerie - Todos marcharon sobre las once._

_-Genial. Muchas gracias por preocuparos._

_-No fue ninguna molestia. No puedes estar a todo, debemos repartirnos el trabajo. ¿Tú lo pasaste bien?_

_-El rato que recuerdo sí, mucho._

_-Pues eso es lo importante, que te hayas recuperado del susto que te llevaste por la mañana._

_-Ya, pero parece que vosotros no lo habéis hecho._

_-Bueno, es que tú estás hecho de muy buena pasta, Prince – le dijo Jack._

_("Su frase favorita, no hay día que no me la diga. Y Deborah también está hecha de muy buena pasta, cómo disfrutamos anoche. Ambos sabemos dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y pasarlo bien, y Lauren también, anoche estaba genial. Pena no habernos proyectado más, pero anoche era la noche de Deborah. Buah… Olvidé a Audrey por completo y le había dicho que dormiría con ella. Cómo me embrollo.")_

_-¿Y el resto de casa? ¿Se emborracharon?_

_-Sí, la mayoría. Por eso todavía no baja nadie, deben estar apurando el tiempo al máximo – le respondió Jack._

_("Bueno, entonces estaría entretenida con sus amigas. Mejor, así no se hace tantas ilusiones conmigo, no le convengo en absoluto. Si ella no se me vuelve a insinuar sólo le voy a hacer caso para enseñarla a ocluir.")_

_-Bueno, a los que vengan a entrenar habrá que darles tregua, que se pasen por la enfermería si lo necesitan. Corred la voz por la mesa, Andrew y Deborah._

_-Claro, Prince - le respondió ella._

_("Voy a aprovechar estos minutos para hablar con Jack sobre el cambio de comandancia, porque en el desayuno quizá no tenga tiempo.")_

_-Ven conmigo un momento, Jack._

_Se dirigieron ambos al rincón pero no se sentaron. Prince convocó el Muffliato._

_-Hoy vamos a comandar sexto juntos. Deborah va a encargarse de quinto._

_-Me parece muy bien, Prince._

_("Aliviado de no tener que tratar con ella. Lástima, una amistad de toda la vida y no haber sabido conocerla y apreciarla, no la merece a ella tampoco.")_

_-Era eso, simplemente. Si estás de acuerdo, no hay problema alguno. Damos tregua a los Sly, los ponemos a combatir a bajo nivel._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Perderé unos minutos al principio avisando al resto de comandantes de que también lo hagan. ¿Te encargas tú de comenzar a organizar?_

_-Claro que sí._

_("Sumiso a tope, no me gusta esa actitud. Jack nunca me avisaría de mis propios errores como lo hace Deborah. Ojalá pudiera hacerla segunda ya mismo, pero lo va a ser en funciones, pues pienso consultar con ella todas las decisiones. Cómo me gustaría poder contarle lo de los horrocruxes, seguro que ella mantendría el tipo y no se desmoralizaría. Dejaré encargada a Lily de que lo haga si a mí me pasara algo, para que tenga un apoyo más aparte de Lauren. He de enseñarla a proyectar también, para que pueda hablar con Lily en el Comedor, suerte que ya tiene el talento que les pasé en el abeto. Buf… cuánto trabajo.")_

_-Bueno, pues eso es todo. Volvamos con los demás._

_Jack fue con los demás, ya empezaba a bajar gente a la Sala. Prince miró su reloj. ("Y cincuenta y tres, dos minutos más. Deborah está enlazando a Anthony por la cintura. Qué raro, muestras de cariño en público. Algo pasó, o quizá simplemente es que la estoy haciendo cambiar y va a mostrarse más abierta y cariñosa, como es en realidad, cómo me alegro por ellos. Espero hasta que sea la hora.") Esperó dos minutos y se acercó a ellos._

_-Fila de a uno. Varitas fuera._

_Formaron como la tarde anterior, salieron, subieron a la planta baja y formaron de nuevo. Llegaron al Comedor a la hora en punto. ("Albus se sienta a la mesa. Lily ya está, Lauren y los maléficos no. Si Albus no me proyecta inmediatamente, saludo primero a Lily y le cuento que ya no voy a comandar quinto, ayer no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.")_

_Llegó a su sitio y saludó a Ariel:_

_-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal la fiesta ayer?_

_-Lo pasamos genial, Sev. Maida estuvo con nosotros, es muy simpática._

_-Cómo me alegro. Anda, sigue desayunando._

_Proyectó a Lily:_

_-"Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"_

_-"Mejor, Sev, mucho más tranquila. He dormido con Cecile."_

_-"¿Han probado ya el Fidelius?"_

_-"No, cariño, no han tenido ocasión, no se han separado de mí."_

_-"Vaya, siempre complicando la vida a nuestros amigos."_

_-"Ellos no lo sienten así, Sev, se alegran de resultar útiles."_

_-"Qué suerte tenemos. A mí también me han cuidado mucho esta noche, me puse como una cuba en la fiesta, me quedé dormido y tuvieron que meterme en cama y desvestirme."_

_-"Vaya… te emborrachaste."_

_-"Sí, con Deborah. Lo pasamos genial, pero sólo recuerdo los primeros tres whiskys. Tengo una laguna mental y nadie me cuenta nada. Durante el entrenamiento hablaré con ella, a ver si recuerda algo, porque también cayó redonda."_

_-"¿Bebisteis más de tres whiskys?"_

_-"Sí, probablemente el doble."_

_-"Buah… Sev, no me extraña que te durmieras. Lo raro es que no vomitaras."_

_-"No sé si lo hice. No recuerdo nada."_

_-"Si lo hubieras hecho lo recordarías, porque se te hubiera pasado la borrachera."_

_-"Vaya. Le preguntaré a Lauren dentro de un rato, ella también estuvo en la fiesta."_

_-"Ah, ¿sí?"_

_-"Sí, estuvo hablando conmigo, haciendo planes para cuando nos veamos. Le sentó muy bien hablar contigo, ya te contaré con más detalle."_

_-"Cómo me alegro, Sev."_

_-"Quería avisarte de que no voy a comandar más vuestro grupo. Se va a encargar Deborah con alguien que elija. Yo voy a encargarme de sexto con Jack, para que no tengan que estar juntos, me lo pidió ella, y así también lo vigilo de cerca. Ayer tuvimos una bronca descomunal."_

_-"Vaya, Sev. Me da pena, pero lo entiendo."_

_-"Le he dicho a Deborah que elija un segundo comandante. Cualquiera de La Guardia original, incluso tú."_

_-"Buf… Yo no sé si sabría comandar, Sev."_

_-"Ella te enseña. Le he pedido también que combata contigo, ahora tenéis un nivel parecido. Quiero que os hagáis amigas, es genial cuando la conoces a fondo."_

_-"¿Va a venir al abeto?"_

_-"Sí. Me respondió, 'Encantada de la vida'. Tiene muchas ganas."_

_-"Me alegro mucho, Sev. Y ya que me hablas de la comandancia, tengo una sugerencia para ti. Los comandantes alternativos que elegiste para quinto son magníficos, quizá los mejores del contingente. Nos ponían a combatir dos contra dos equilibradamente, pero formando parejas con alguien de mayor nivel y alguien de menor, con lo cual la lucha está a la par y seguimos aprendiendo."_

_-"Vaya… qué buena idea, gracias por contármelo, Lily. Lo voy a proponer a todos los comandantes y serán los alternativos de sexto. No, los alternativos no. Los pongo a comandar sexto hoy mismo. Así degrado a Jack y yo quedo libre para ayudar a Deborah."_

_-"¿Y quién va a ser tu segundo mientras Alice y Frank aprendan a ocluir?"_

_-"Ella. Pienso consultarle todas las decisiones. Me respeta pero no es sumisa a mí, me avisará cuando me equivoque."_

_-"Perfecto, Sev. Una buena segunda."_

_-"¿Sabes que ayer cambió por completo la opinión que tenía de Lauren sólo porque se dio cuenta de que sonreía mientras me miraba?"_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Se compadeció y se preocupó por ella al instante. Serían muy buenas amigas también, fue la competencia por Jack lo que les hizo detestarse. Él metió cizaña entre ambas, hablando mal de una a la otra."_

_-"Vaya tela, Sev."_

_-"Pues sí, cada vez me decepciona más. En el fondo no es buena persona, y ella sí."_

_-"Hemos de convencer a Lauren de que lo deje."_

_-"Yo no voy a meterme más en ese tema, Lily. Sufro mucho y los hago sufrir."_

_-"Pues lo intentaré yo, Sev."_

_-"Vale, pero espera al año próximo. A Lauren no le conviene distraerse de estudiar. Ahora parece que está bien, sólo falta que empiece a comerse la cabeza de nuevo."_

_-"Sí, tienes razón."_

_-"Vamos a cortar, he de hablar con Albus. Ayer leyó a uno de los maléficos. No me va a contar nada que no sepa ya, pero he de disimular."_

_-"Claro, Sev. Cortamos."_

_Habló con Albus, y al igual que había hecho él con Lily la noche anterior, por el momento sólo le contó que estaban seguros en el colegio._

_("No quiere preocuparme, sabe la presión a que estoy sometido y esperará a contármelo cara a cara. Más trabajo, buf… Por suerte ya estoy preparando por propia iniciativa escolta extra para el verano. Bueno, mejor, no pasa nada, así tengo tiempo de charlar con Lauren tranquilamente.") Proyectó a Lauren:_

_-"¿Qué tal has dormido, preciosa?"_

_-"Divinamente. Adivina qué hice pensando en ti."_

_("Vaya… qué atrevida. Es la primera vez que me dice algo así.")_

_-"Lauren, me vas a poner caliente."_

_La miró. ("No responde, está sonriendo satisfecha. Wow… ya estoy a cien.")_

_-"Ya lo has conseguido, Lauren. Como una moto."_

_("Sigue sin responder, qué mala es. Ella sí sabe provocar, toda una experta. He de aprender de ella.")_

_-"Cambio de tema. ¿Has leído algo nuevo?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Cambio de tema. Deborah ya no desconfía de ti, se preocupa por ti y porque estás sola. Ayer te pilló sonriendo mientras me mirabas cuando hablaba con las peques."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Una futura buena amiga, excelente persona. La primera que te acogerá con los brazos abiertos, la que menos esperabas."_

_-"Vas a hacerme llorar, Severus."_

_-"Pues llora, emocionarse está bien. Quiero que me cuentes la fiesta."_

_-"Me fui temprano a la cama."_

_-"¿No me viste emborracharme con Deborah?"_

_-"Sí, un rato."_

_-"¿Qué fue lo último que nos viste hacer?"_

_-"Hablar y reír."_

_("Cuando íbamos por el segundo o tercer whisky, que dejamos de vincularnos porque nos cortábamos todo el tiempo cuando dejaba de mirarla. Nada nuevo que no sepa ya.")_

_-"Pues qué pena, Lauren, porque a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada y en casa nadie me cuenta lo que pasó. Acabamos los dos dormidos en la mesa y nos tuvieron que meter en cama."_

_-"Pregúntale a ella, quizá recuerde algo más."_

_-"Sí, eso voy a hacer, en cuanto pueda. Creo que sí debe recordar, porque hoy estaba dando muestras de cariño a Anthony delante de todos, y eso es muy raro en ella."_

_-"Sigue estrechando lazos con ella, te hace mucho bien."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sé. Voy a hacerla mi segunda en cuanto lleguemos a la sala de entrenamiento."_

_-"Estupendo, Severus."_

_-"Voy a comandar quinto con ella y poner a los que tenía como alternativos al frente de sexto."_

_-"¿Y Jack?"_

_-"Destituido de inmediato, no vale para comandar. Es demasiado sumiso a mí, nunca me advertiría de mis errores."_

_-"Cuánto has aprendido, Severus."_

_-"Mucho de Deborah, ayer mismo."_

_-"No la dejes escapar, sois perfectos uno para otro."_

_("¿Por qué dirá eso? Suena a algo más que a una simple relación casi profesional.")_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lauren?"_

_-"Ayer te vi disfrutar como nunca con ella. Te conviene."_

_("Algo más pasó aparte de las risas, por eso Anthony se fue temprano a la cama y hoy le estaba dando mimos. Creo que nos liamos delante de todo el mundo.")_

_-"Lauren, ¿me lie con ella?"_

_-"No lo sé, Severus. Ya te he dicho que yo no lo vi. Pero podría ser."_

_Le dio la risa nerviosa y casi se atragantó. ("Sí que lo hice, ella lo vio, se puso caliente al vernos y quiere que estemos juntos. Toda la casa lo vio, nos liamos allí mismo, por eso saqué la varita, para convocar el Muffliato, pero no nos desilusionamos, vaya lío, cómo me embrollo.")_

_-"Qué vergüenza, Lauren."_

_-"Ninguna vergüenza, Severus. Mereces a alguien así, y ella a ti."_

_("Lauren también está riendo.")_

_-"No puedo hacerle eso a Anthony."_

_-"Lo entiendo. Pero háblalo con ella, sobrios."_

_-"Sí, lo voy a hacer. Además, no nos conviene en absoluto enamorarnos, dejaría de ser imparcial y fría de mente con respecto a mí."_

_-"No lo creo. Estaría a tu nivel, nunca se rebajaría."_

_("Sí, yo también lo creo. Pero ya he puesto en peligro a una persona más, como lean a cualquier Sly este verano, incluso a las chicas maléficas. No me lo puedo permitir. He de avisarla de todo esto, cómo me embrollo.")_

_-"Debiste avisarme de que no lo hiciera delante de todo el mundo, la he puesto en peligro. ¿Puedes leer a las niñas maléficas a ver si se dieron cuenta?"_

_-"Ya lo he hecho, no lo hicieron, y te voy a decir algo que quiero que te quede muy claro. No puedes renunciar a toda satisfacción en tu vida. Lo necesitas, disfrutaste como nunca."_

_-"Pero no me sirve de nada, no lo recuerdo."_

_-"Te sirvió en ese momento. Seguro que has dormido como un bendito."_

_-"Pues sí. La verdad es que sí."_

_-"Y ella también sabía lo que se estaba jugando. No se chupa el dedo, asumió el riesgo. Antes de empezar hablasteis seriamente."_

_-"Pero estaba borracha, Lauren."_

_-"Estoy segura de que eso lo recuerda. Pregúntale."_

_("Sí, yo también creo que lo recuerda, por eso trataba con cariño a Anthony esta mañana. No lo va a dejar por mí, y no quiero que lo haga.")_

_-"Olvidé coger la botella de vino."_

_-"Ya, ya sé. Ya la cogí yo."_

_-"Qué bien, Lauren, la disfrutaremos."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"¿Charlamos con Lily?"_

_-"Vale."_

_-"No le cuentes lo de Deborah."_

_-"Claro que no."_

_("Yo tampoco me quiero enterar con más detalle, otra cosa que explicar antes de la Unión. Cómo me embrollo.")_


	30. 30 Desquite

**Desquite**

_Prince aprovechó los últimos minutos de desayuno, mientras Lauren y Lily seguían charlando, para hacerlo con Jack._

_-Jack, siento decírtelo ahora y con tan poco tiempo, pero te destituyo ya mismo como segundo. Voy a poner al frente de sexto a los alternativos que tenía para quinto, y yo me dedicaré a ayudar a Deborah. ¿Te parece mal?_

_-No, Prince. Tú mandas._

_("Está molesto pero nunca me llevará la contraria. No vale para segundo.")_

_-Voy a tener una reunión con todos los comandantes en cuanto entremos en la sala. ¿Puedes encargarte de avisar a la gente de que hoy tardaremos un poco más en comenzar, por favor?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince._

_-Muchas gracias, Jack. Continuarás siendo el enlace con ellos._

_("Así descargo de trabajo a Deborah.") Se despidió de su peque y dijo a todos._

_-Vamos ya, quiero que lleguemos los primeros._

_Se levantaron, salieron de la mesa, formaron, se dirigieron hasta el espacio de entrenamiento y esperaron en la puerta. El resto de comandantes llegaron un minuto después. Alice y Frank venían con Lily, Cecile, Remus y Richard, y los Rave con algunos más de su casa, incluida Julia._

_("Maravilloso. Han salido del Comedor nada más vernos hacerlo a nosotros, sabían que debíamos hablar, ninguno de ellos se chupa el dedo.") Les habló:_

_-Comandantes, todos a la sala de reuniones, debemos hablar unos minutos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, venid también Julia y Richard, por favor._

_Se dirigieron los ocho hacia allí. ("Ahora somos minoría Sly, pero somos los primeros en la jerarquía y lo merecemos, los Longbottom tampoco tuvieron ayer buen criterio, siguiendo el de Lily tanto a la llegada al entrenamiento como a la salida.") _

_Les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar antes que él para que tomaran asiento. Cuando lo hacía Deborah, la retuvo y le dijo:_

_-Deborah, siéntate a la derecha de la cabecera, eres la segunda._

_Ella lo miró asombrada._

_-En serio, Deborah, hazlo._

_Cuando todos hubieron pasado, lo hizo él y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la aseguró con un Fermio y se sentó a la cabecera._

_-¿Y Jack? – le preguntó Frank._

_-Destituido. Ayer no estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias, puso en peligro la vida de todos._

_("Suficiente sobre eso, los Longbottom entenderán, presenciaron la discusión final con Deborah.") Continuó:_

_-A partir de hoy, Deborah es la segunda al mando. Si yo no estoy presente, debéis obedecerla a ella. Y algo más sobre las órdenes y la obediencia debida. No creo en la jerarquía si no está justificada por buenas decisiones. Si una orden no es coherente con vuestro propio criterio, simplemente no la obedezcáis, y no temáis enfrentaros a la autoridad que la emite, incluso aunque sea yo mismo. ¿Os ha quedado claro?_

_Todos asintieron. Continuó:_

_-Y os agradecería mucho que si en algún momento os parece que estoy equivocado, me lo hagáis saber de inmediato. Ocho mentes piensan mejor que una sola. ¿Lo haréis?_

_"__Una ola de por supuestos y claros."_

_-¿Alguna objeción que hacer a las decisiones que he tomado hasta el momento?_

_-Sí – respondió Julia – La manera de entrenar._

_("Maravilloso, ella misma va a proponer la idea que me ha contado Lily, seguramente fue suya. Brillante Rave, qué bien nos complementamos.")_

_-Cuéntanos, Julia._

_-Hasta ahora lo estábamos haciendo únicamente por parejas, eso no se parece a los combates reales, en los que más bien lo hacen grupos contra grupos._

_-Toda la razón. Explícanos a todos cómo lo harías tú._

_Ella se dirigió a los demás._

_-Ayer, en quinto, estuvimos organizando combates dos contra dos, buscando el equilibrio pero también combinar guerreros que combatían mejor con otros que lo hacían peor, para que éstos últimos continuaran aprendiendo y los mejores combatientes no sacrifiquen su tiempo simplemente enseñando._

_-Magnífica idea, Julia. ¿Fue tuya?_

_-Lo de los combates reales por grupos fue idea de Richard, yo la desarrollé._

_("Se han entendido a la perfección. Éstos se lían antes de fin de curso, ya se han sentado juntos, en lugar de hacerlo él con Alice y Frank. Qué buen alcahuete soy. Y qué buena combinación, Rave brillante y Gryff valiente, las cualidades de Minerva. Desde luego que juntos son unos comandantes magníficos, dignos de dirigir sexto, mejores que Deborah y yo.")_

_-¿Habéis tenido más ideas parecidas?_

_Ahora habló Richard:_

_-Sí, organizar grupos más numerosos. Frente a frente o incluso varios acorralados por otros alrededor._

_("Muy bien, como se lucharía con el escudo, y sin saber nada del mismo. Son magníficos.")_

_-¿Estáis tomando nota los demás?_

_-Por supuesto – dijo Alice._

_-Sí, Prince – dijo Genevre._

_-Muy bien. Como no vamos a tener suficiente espacio para hacerlo todos los grupos a la vez, porque ya cabemos justos en la sala, nos dividiremos el tiempo. Cuarto y sexto lo haréis así hasta las once, y quinto y séptimo a segunda hora. Eso los domingos, los sábados al contrario. El resto del tiempo, uno contra uno o por parejas, tríos, cuartetos o como os parezca mejor._

_-Es muy buena idea – dijo Genevre – Así los chavales no se aburren._

_-Y se conocen mejor entre todos y crean grupos afines de distintas casas, que se complementan._

_-Eso es genial – dijo Julia._

_("Le gusta el Gryff. Y ella a él, no le quita ojo.")_

_-Aprovecho antes de cambiar de tema para encargaros a vosotros dos, Julia y Richard, la instrucción de sexto. No tendréis demasiado problema, pues son vuestros compañeros de año y ya conocéis qué nivel tienen. ¿Os parece bien?_

_-Wow, Prince, vaya responsabilidad – dijo Julia – Es nuestro segundo día._

_("Rave exigente consigo misma, que teme no estar a la altura.")_

_-Ayer fue el primero y lo hicisteis genial. No dudo de que vais a ser capaces, y si tenéis algún problema, me pedís ayuda. Si no estoy en la sala, estaré aquí._

_-Lo intentaremos, por supuesto – dijo Richard, tocando el brazo de Julia._

_("Gryff que infunde coraje y da seguridad en sí mismo. Se complementan a la perfección. Y ya la acaricia, estos se lían pero ya.")_

_-¿Los de cuarto y séptimo os sentís capaces de hacerlo así?_

_-Sí, Prince – respondió Alice – Nosotros ya conocemos bien el nivel de cada cual._

_-Nosotros también – contestó Genevre – Sin problema._

_("De las parejas ya formadas, siempre hablan más ellas. Mujeres, más comunicativas, y hombres que les dejan espacio para que se desarrollen. Qué comandantes más bien elegidos. Si cambio de segunda, será Alice y no Frank. Es mejor guerrera y con más iniciativa.")_

_-Siguiente tema. Ayer los Sly tuvimos fiesta en casa y muchos nos emborrachamos. Quizá lleguen tarde a entrenar por acudir a la enfermería por poción para el dolor de cabeza. Dadles tregua hoy, por favor, si se encuentran mal, ponedlos a combatir a bajo nivel._

_-Qué envidia nos dais, Prince – dijo Frank - Siempre de fiesta._

_-Montad una también en la casa Gryff, los Gryff sois alegres._

_-Sí – dijo Alice – Pero no nos da por saltarnos las normas para acudir al pueblo por alcohol._

_-Ayer no había ninguna norma que saltarse, había salida a Hogsmeade, por eso los de casa aprovecharon._

_-Es cierto – dijo Genevre – Pero seguro que acabaron con todas las existencias de las tabernas, no hubiera llegado para todos._

_-En eso tienes toda la razón – intervino Deborah por primera vez – Ya ocurrió así hace quince días._

_("Deborah se entera de todo lo que pasa en casa, incluso aunque no le interese la fiesta. Es magnífica, me estoy enamorando de ella. Ya no me importa robársela a Anthony y pienso decírselo luego.")_

_-Eso es todo por el momento. Volvemos a quedar aquí a las doce para charlar de cómo ha marchado la nueva organización. Si me necesitáis durante el resto del entrenamiento, buscadme en el grupo de quinto o aquí, si la puerta está cerrada, simplemente llamáis. Los de cuarto y sexto podéis marcharos, abrid con un Alohomora. Alice, Frank y Deborah, quedaos un momento más._

_Esperó a que los otros salieran._

_-Debía comunicaros noticias de Albus. Lily y yo estamos seguros en el colegio._

_-Qué alivio, Prince – dijo Alice - ¿Lo estaréis también fuera?_

_-De eso todavía no me ha dicho nada, pero lo dudo._

_-Vais a necesitar escolta los dos en verano._

_-Sí. Jack ya ha comenzado a instruir en Oclumancia a otros dos Sly, Valerie y Andrew, de mi escolta._

_-Sí, los conocemos – dijo Alice._

_-Tienen el talento, espero que aprendan de aquí a entonces. ¿A vosotros qué tal os está yendo?_

_-Muy bien – dijo Alice – Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente la magia del Bosque funciona. En dos clases ya ocluyo tres cuartas partes de las veces._

_-Maravilloso. ¿Y tú, Frank?_

_-Yo la mitad, en una clase, la de anoche me la canceló – respondió Frank - Hoy tengo la segunda._

_-Claro, porque anoche citó a uno de los maléficos Rave para leerlo. La mitad de las veces en la primera clase también es una buena cuota. Calculo que en una semana o dos más lo conseguiréis. Muchas gracias por estar haciendo el esfuerzo a tan poco tiempo de los exámenes._

_-No nos las des, Prince – respondió Alice - Estamos encantados por la oportunidad de estar aprendiendo cosas así, estaremos mucho mejor preparados para la guerra._

_-Por supuesto, sabía que sabríais apreciarlo. ¿Alguna consulta o pregunta?_

_-No, Prince – respondió Frank - Albus ya nos da instrucciones a través de Lily._

_-Genial. Qué gran equipo formamos._

_-Venceremos – dijo Alice – El Universo está de nuestra parte._

_-Confío en ello. Podéis marcharos, debo hablar un momento con Deborah._

_-Nos vemos a las doce – dijo Alice._

_Ambos salieron._

_-Deborah, vamos a organizar el grupo y después hemos de hablar seriamente un buen rato._

_-Por supuesto que debemos hacerlo, Prince, pero antes me gustaría hacerlo con Anthony. ¿Puedo venir aquí con él?_

_("Sí que pasó algo y lo recuerda, o quizá se lo ha contado Valerie, que fue quien la llevó a la cama y la ha despertado esta mañana. Lo pone por delante de mí, me parece muy bien.")_

_-Por supuesto, Deborah._

_-Una pregunta antes de salir. ¿De verdad estáis seguros en el colegio o se lo has dicho para tranquilizarlos sobre Lily?_

_("No me lo pregunta inquieta, sólo requiere información. Mantiene la sangre fría a pesar de haberse liado conmigo. La amo. Lauren tiene razón, es perfecta para mí. Pienso decírselo todo.")_

_-No, de verdad. Temen a nuestra escolta, ha sido un acierto poner a Valerie y Andrew al frente, impresionan más que Anthony y Jack, no se atreverán con nosotros. Y que hayan relacionado a Lily conmigo la hace estar más segura dentro del colegio, pues saben que todos los Sly se pondrían en su contra si le hicieran algo._

_-Maravilloso. Vamos entonces._

_Salieron y organizaron su grupo lo más velozmente que pudieron, dejando libre a Anthony. Como de ese modo eran pares y Prince se iba a quedar solo un rato, se puso a combatir contra Cecile y Lily, a bajo nivel los tres. "Así estamos un ratito juntos y podemos permitirnos proyectarnos mientras tanto." No le habló de Deborah, le contó con más detalle los planes con Lauren. Ella se alegró mucho._

_Diez minutos después volvió Deborah. Pusieron a Anthony a combatir contra Lily y Cecile. ("Qué rápido han acabado, a nosotros nos va a llevar mucho más tiempo hablar. Bien, tenemos más de una hora por delante. Si nos lleva menos tiempo, salimos y combatimos juntos, me apetece un montón seguir instruyéndola._

_De aquí a final de curso, la voy a hacer mejorar lo suficiente para que pueda formar parte de la escolta en cuanto cumpla los diecisiete, el veinticinco de julio. Aunque no pueda aparecerse, puede desplazarse por Red Flu y aparecerse con los demás. También voy a decírselo ahora, le daré una alegría.")_

_Fueron juntos sin hablar hasta la sala de reuniones. Prince le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar delante. Ella volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes, a la derecha de la cabecera, y él cerró con el hechizo de su invención y lo hizo en la misma, a su lado. _

_Estudió su postura corporal. ("Relajada, recostada en la silla, pero sin perder el porte. A gusto y confiada en sí misma, no le preocupa en absoluto lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y se alegra de que haya sucedido, lo decidió conscientemente.")_

_-¿Quieres que nos vinculemos para hablar?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince. Es estupendo._

_Se miraron a los ojos, a unos dos pies de distancia. Lo consiguieron al instante. Habló Prince en su mente y ella también, sin dejar de mirarse._

_-Vaya, qué sorpresa. Ayer no lo conseguíamos tan fácilmente._

_-Ayer pasaron muchas cosas que no recuerdas, Prince._

_-¿Y tú sí?_

_-De retazos. Fue tan intenso que por momentos se me pasaba la borrachera._

_-Vaya… ¿Y Valerie no te ha contado nada?_

_-Por supuesto que no, no quiere hacer que me sienta culpable._

_-Nos liamos delante de toda la casa, ¿verdad?_

_-Por supuesto que lo hicimos._

_-Buah… ¿Y no te da miedo que te relacionen conmigo y estar en peligro también?_

_-Para nada, Prince. Ya me lo preguntaste ayer y te lo dejé bien claro, que estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo._

_-¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos? Yo lo último que recuerdo son los chistes y las risas, hasta el tercer whisky._

_-Por supuesto que recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos, fue trascendental para mí. Quiero volver a tenerla, sobrios y vinculados. Comenzaste tú, diciéndome lo que sentías por mí. ¿Todavía lo sientes?_

_-Sí, Deborah, lo siento._

_Ella le tendió las dos manos y él se las tomó. Ella las apretó fuerte y él también._

_-Comenzamos así, fuiste tú quien me tendió las manos. Me abriste tu corazón. Que sepas que puedes dejar de mirarme, seguiremos vinculados igualmente, ayer lo conseguimos, y también a través de la mesa, sin mirarnos._

_-Wow…_

_-Ya te digo que fue muy intenso. La mejor experiencia de mi vida, lástima que sólo la recuerde a retazos. A ver si mi Patronus no me sale fragmentado._

_("Su recuerdo más feliz, conmigo, wow…")_

_-Vaya, qué pena. Yo no recuerdo nada._

_-Porque era la primera vez que bebías. Yo nunca me emborracho, pero estoy más acostumbrada. Te contaré todo aquello que recuerde y podremos repetirlo ahora, si quieres. Empieza por el principio._

_-Deborah, te amo, eres una persona excepcional. Quiero estar contigo._

_-Ayer no me dijiste eso, si no que comenzabas a enamorarte de mí._

_-Vaya… ¿Y cómo continué?_

_-Me explicaste que Lily estaba dispuesta a compartirte conmigo. La Magia de la Luna._

_-Claro._

_-Después que debíamos llevarlo en secreto para que no me pusiera en peligro._

_-¿Y tú no me decías nada?_

_-No, te dejé hablar. Quería saberlo todo antes de tomar alguna decisión. Hablé después._

_-¿Y de Anthony no te dije nada?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, temías hacerle daño._

_-Claro._

_-También me hablaste de Jack. Que había estado equivocada sobre él toda la vida y que tú también lo habías estado hasta ese momento. Que valía mucho más que yo y no me merecía ni como amiga._

_-Claro._

_-¿Sigues pensando todo eso?_

_-Sí, por supuesto._

_-Ahora te cuento lo que te dije yo._

_-Sí, por favor._

_-El día que te conocí me cambiaste la vida._

_-Vaya..._

_-Yo te amo profundamente desde ese día. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, capaz de superar hasta ese punto las dificultades. Primero me hiciste feliz combatiendo, y después, cuando nos contaste tu historia mientras almorzábamos, me hacías estremecerme cada vez que me mirabas. Tienes una mirada muy intensa._

_("Wow… qué confesión tan sincera, con razón me lie con ella allí mismo, sin importarme nada.")_

_-Te miraba así para vencer tu desconfianza._

_-Ya, ya lo sé. Y vaya si lo conseguiste. Caí rendida a tus pies, cuando apenas dos horas antes desconfiaba por completo de ti y tuve una buena bronca con Anthony y Jack por eso. Me sentí muy avergonzada. Ayer te lo expliqué todo. Sigo._

_-Sigue, sigue._

_-Después, cuando nos guiaste por el Bosque, me sentía en las nubes cada vez que me tomabas la mano para ayudarme, por eso dejaba que lo hicieras aunque no lo necesitara._

_-Vaya, yo pensé que lo hacías para no rechazarme._

_-Es mi mayor defecto, no demostrar lo que siento, pero tampoco era el momento oportuno._

_-Entonces no es un defecto. Lo haces cuando toca, ahora lo estás haciendo._

_-Después, lo del abeto. Fue extraordinaria la comunión entre todos, un regalo excepcional. Ha sido el recuerdo de mi Patronus desde entonces hasta ahora._

_("Buah… Yo también voy a ser completamente sincero. Cuánto bien me hace esta mujer.")_

_-Yo pensé que tú no habías contribuido gran cosa a ella, que lo había hecho yo._

_-Y pensaste bien. Hasta esa mañana no la había, la creaste tú, nos unimos en torno a ti. Después, a la vuelta, lloré durante casi veinte minutos. Yo me río poco, pero llorar, nunca, hacía años que no lo hacía. Tormenta de emociones._

_("Wooow…")_

_-Ya, ya te lo noté. Debes dejarlas salir, Deborah. Si las guardas te hacen mal._

_-Ya, ya lo sé. Eso mismo me dijiste ayer, lo estoy aprendiendo de ti._

_("Cuánto bien nos hacemos los dos, lo que decía Lauren, somos perfectos uno para otro, mucho mejor que con Lily o con ella. Sin comedura de cabeza alguna.")_

_-Yo también estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti, Deborah. Eres excepcional, nunca nadie me había hablado tan sinceramente como lo estás haciendo tú._

_-Ni yo lo había hecho con nadie tampoco. Por eso te digo que la conversación fue trascendental para mí._

_-Y ahora lo está siendo para mí. Estoy alucinando contigo._

_-Y ayer también lo fue._

_("Por supuesto que debió serlo, por muy borracho que estuviera.")_

_-Sigue, por favor._

_-Luego te conté cómo había vivido todos estos meses. Cambió completamente la visión que tenía sobre las pocas relaciones que he cultivado hasta ahora, principalmente las de Jack y Anthony. Comparándolos contigo, me di cuenta de que ambos están muy por debajo de mí, cada uno por sus razones._

_("Vaya, le valió enamorarse de mí para cambiar toda la perspectiva sobre su propia vida. Lo que dice Lauren, destinado a cambiar vidas a mejor.") Ella continuó:_

_-Jack es un blando, un mimado, nunca se ha visto enfrentado a dificultades reales. Y Anthony es muy apocado, por eso lo elegí como pareja, porque se deja dominar por mí, y lo hice en un momento de mi vida en la que no era imparcial, estaba celosa de Jack. Nunca he estado enamorada de Anthony, lo hice por despecho._

_("Cuando Jack se lio con Lauren. Pobre Anthony.")_

_-Pero no fui consciente de todo ello hasta que te conocí y supe lo que eran el verdadero amor y admiración profundos por alguien – continuó ella - Por ti._

_("Wow… Ya te digo que está enamorada, muy profundamente, y me encanta la manera de decírmelo, yo también lo estoy de ella. Ahora sí que sí. La quiero para mí.")_

_-Vaya, Deborah. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?_

_-Porque para mí eras inalcanzable. Tú estás profundamente enamorado de Lily, y yo no concebía eso de compartir la pareja y sigo sin hacerlo._

_("Claro, una de sus características es la fidelidad, y la reclama también en su pareja, me parece normal. No… qué pena. He de convencerla.")_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué te liaste conmigo anoche?_

_-Espera, vamos por partes, en orden._

_-Vale._

_-Desde entonces, he buscado la manera de que Anthony me deje sin herirlo. Él está muy enganchado a mí, me admira mucho._

_("Qué honesta es, lleva intentando dejar la relación con Anthony desde que se enamoró de mí, a pesar de saber que no me tenía.")_

_-Pero entonces, lo que hicimos ayer, lo humillaría un montón, delante de todos._

_-No, necesitaba bajarme de su pedestal y ahora lo ha hecho. Mientras tanto, ha ido afianzando su relación con Heather, que le conviene mucho más que yo. Pienso que antes de las vacaciones se decidirá a dejarme por ella._

_("Qué noble es, esperando todo este tiempo para que Anthony sufra lo mínimo y no se quede solo.")_

_-Deborah, cada vez te admiro más. Te amo, quiero estar contigo._

_-Estaremos, Prince, pero no para siempre. Déjame continuar._

_("No… sí la quiero para siempre. Vuelvo a lo de 'amante insatisfecho' ahora que parecía que tenía a Lauren.")_

_-Claro._

_-Tenía otra razón de peso para liarme así contigo delante de todos, en cierto modo te utilicé, tú querías escapar al dormitorio._

_-¿Y cuál era?_

_-Que toda la casa supiera que me había liado con el Jefe. Eso me da prestigio y también a Anthony, haber estado con la elegida._

_-Vaya… Qué inteligente eres, Deborah – con admiración - Vaya maniobra._

_-Eso mismo me dijiste ayer, por eso estuviste de acuerdo en que lo hiciéramos así. Quiero encontrar una pareja a mi altura, sólo para mí. Tú no serías sólo para mí, debería compartirte, y yo soy muy posesiva._

_("La entiendo, pero qué pena, puedo ir olvidándome de ella.")_

_-Claro… – apenado._

_-Y tenía una tercera razón para no meternos en cama juntos. Me contaste que eres virgen y que la primera debía ser Lily, y yo también lo soy. Si nos hubiéramos metido en cama, con lo borrachos que íbamos, lo hubiéramos hecho, y no quiero eso ni para ti, ni para mí. Quiero guardarme para mi pareja definitiva al igual que haces tú._

_("Ya no me importaría que ella fuera la primera, yo también lo sería para ella, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Lily, se lo prometí y me espera.")_

_-Muchas gracias entonces por haberte mantenido consciente el tiempo suficiente para evitarlo._

_-Claro, Prince. Eran temas muy trascendentales que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando._

_-Lamento haberte ignorado así todos estos meses. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento._

_-No te preocupes por eso, todo tiene su proceso. Lo importante es que al fin hemos conectado._

_-Espero ayudarte ahora en tus objetivos habiéndote hecho mi segunda._

_-Por supuesto que lo has hecho, Prince. Ahora tengo opciones no sólo en casa, sino en todo el colegio. Que sepas que no aspiro a alguien como tú, no hay nadie como tú. Yo tampoco te alcanzo._

_("Wow… No lo soporto más, todos mis muros caen ante semejante demostración de absoluto amor. Es increíble.")_

_-Eso no es así, Deborah. Por supuesto que me alcanzas y me superas en muchos sentidos._

_-No, para nada, te equivocas. Yo soy como soy porque he tenido una educación muy adecuada, pero tú eres como eres por ti mismo. Te has hecho a ti mismo, antes de cumplir los diecisiete. Muy pocos pueden decir eso._

_("Lo que decía el padre de Lily, mi alma ha pasado por el crisol. Qué bien me conoce, y sin apenas haberle prestado atención. Si no conseguimos vincularnos el primer día no fue por ella, fue por mí.")_

_-Sigue, ¿qué más ocurrió?_

_-Tú me convenciste de que al menos las niñas maléficas no debían darse cuenta, por si las leían en verano, temías mucho ponerme en peligro, y yo me aseguré vigilando la Sala de que estaban lejos y no se iban a dar cuenta de nada._

_-Claro. Las leeré para asegurarme de que no lo hicieron._

_-Si quieres. A mí no me importa, estoy dispuesta a jugármela en la guerra, ya viste cuál era mi deseo en el espejo, pero si tú te quedas más tranquilo, hazlo. Igualmente se sabe ya que soy comandante y parte de tu escolta y ahora tu segunda, no me has puesto más en peligro por habernos liado, quizá en menos, porque en cierto modo tengo tu protección especial, como Lily._

_("Eso es cierto, ya me dijo Lauren ayer que cualquiera próximo a mí está en peligro, y lo ha deducido ella sola sin que se lo cuente.")_

_-Claro. Me dejas a cuadros, Deborah. Tienes una inteligencia privilegiada, podrías haber sido Rave._

_-Sí, el Sombrero tardó en decidirse. Pero también soy muy astuta y ambiciosa y toda mi familia es Sly, así que acabé en casa, también porque quería estar con Jack, por supuesto, y esperaba que a él también lo asignara a Sly._

_-Sigue, por favor._

_-Decidimos sólo besarnos a través de la mesa e intentamos vincularnos de nuevo._

_-¿Lo conseguimos?_

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Prince. Por supuesto que lo logramos, después de todo lo que nos habíamos confesado. Al instante. Estábamos encantados ambos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos embelesados, comunicándonos con nuestros pensamientos. Ahí ya me dijiste que me amabas sin reservas._

_-Claro que sí, no me extraña en absoluto. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, después de todo lo que me estás diciendo tú._

_-Fue tan alucinante para ambos que nos lanzamos a besarnos sin pensarlo más y nos olvidamos del mundo, pasamos al menos un cuarto de hora así, sin preocuparnos más de si alguien nos veía._

_("Con razón Lauren me ha dicho que había disfrutado como nunca.")_

_-¿Y seguimos vinculados sin mirarnos?_

_-Por supuesto, todo el tiempo._

_-Ya. Vaya pregunta estúpida. Jo… no recuerdo nada – apenado - Mi primer beso de amor vinculado y no lo recuerdo._

_-Ya, Prince – ella también - Es una pena, porque a partir de ahí yo también pierdo la memoria y nunca podré contártelo con detalle. No te lamentes, lo vamos a volver a hacer, si quieres, en cuanto acabemos con la charla._

_("Por supuesto que quiero, ya me da igual que Lily esté a unos pocos pasos y verla después. La amo, la amo tanto como a ella, estoy completamente loco por ella.")_

_-Claro, sigue._

_-Ya te he dicho que a partir de ahí sólo recuerdo retazos. Cómo besas, Prince, es una auténtica pasada. A los treinta segundos ya estaba caliente, y a mí me cuesta mucho ponerme._

_-Vaya…_

_-Y las cosas que me decías. Cómo te expresas. Cómo se nota que sabes muy bien lo que quieres y luchas por conseguirlo._

_-Por supuesto, Deborah, y prepárate para que siga haciéndolo, no pienso renunciar a ti tan fácilmente. ¿Qué más?_

_-Paramos y volví a vigilar, nos servimos otro whisky, pero ambos estábamos ansiosos por continuar, lo bebimos muy rápido, con lo cual nos pusimos más cubas todavía._

_-Vaya, un error._

_-No, nos volvimos locos. Sólo recuerdo fogonazos. Nos devorábamos. No paramos en mucho rato._

_-Wow… qué pena no recordarlo._

_-Ya, para mí también. Luego bebimos otro más tranquilos y ahí ya conseguimos vincularnos a través de la mesa, incluso sin mirarnos, y te convencí de que no me conformaba con eso. De nuevo me propusiste escaparnos al dormitorio, pero a esas alturas ya no importaba, todo el mundo debía haberse dado cuenta, así que ya ni vigilé, me subí encima de ti, en la silla, y nos lo hicimos así. Nos reímos mucho cuando lo decidimos, a costa de todo el mundo. Lo pasamos de muerte._

_Rieron. ("Me encanta. Seguro que Lauren lo vio todo, por eso se puso caliente. Me enteraré cuando hagamos la Unión.")_

_-Qué bueno. ¿Y recuerdas algo?_

_-Ya te digo que fogonazos, ya sabes, un whisky más, debimos parar de beber, quizá así también a ti se te hubiera pasado la borrachera y lo recordarías, yo lo recuerdo porque fue muy fuerte e intenso para mí. Te deseo mucho y me hiciste volverme loca, cómo me movías. Me costó, a mí me cuesta mucho llegar, pero lo hice con ropa y todo, y vaya final, el mejor de mi vida._

_("Wow… ¿Cuántas llevo ya? Soy un artista del sexo.")_

_-¿Y yo?_

_-Tú no llegaste, encima eso. Ya sabes, con la borrachera cuesta más._

_-Bueno, no pasa nada._

_-Después fue precioso. Nos quedamos abrazados y me dabas mimos, un contraste brutal. Me dormí, abrazada a ti, sentados en la silla._

_-Qué bonito._

_-Te debo una._

_-No me debes nada, Deborah. De cualquier modo, no lo recordaría._

_-Por eso mismo. Quiero que lo recuerdes, igual que yo. Tú también te dormiste, después nos despertaron Valerie, Andrew, Heather y Fiona y nos acompañaron a los dormitorios._

_-Vaya. Toda la escolta excepto Jack._

_-Por supuesto que Jack no se metió. Me juego lo que quieras a que se puso más celoso que Anthony, Anthony no lo está en absoluto. Él nos quiere y nos admira de verdad a los dos y se alegra por nosotros, sabe que nos merecemos. Se retiró dignamente cuando se dio cuenta y no me lo ha recriminado en absoluto, y a ti, menos todavía. Él sabe bien el hambre que estás pasando._

_-Me va a dar mucho apuro estar con él._

_-Pues que no te lo dé. A Anthony le has arreglado la vida y yo voy a terminar de hacerlo, convenciéndolo sutilmente de que me deje por Heather._

_-Él sí me la arregló a mí, cuando quería entrar en La Guardia._

_-Bueno, entonces es mutuo, no os debéis nada. Y él sí cree en esas cosas de la Magia de la Luna y en que somos las mujeres quienes debemos elegir, y comprende a la perfección que yo te haya elegido._

_("He de empezar a convencerla sutilmente de que se quede conmigo.")_

_-Pero ahora, cuando te deje, te vas a quedar sola._

_-Bueno, ya ves qué problema. No me importa en absoluto._

_-No tienes por qué estarlo, puedes estar conmigo._

_-Ya te he dicho que quiero alguien sólo para mí, Prince. Ya tengo a uno de séptimo fichado, lo vi ayer en el comando, no tiene novia, y si no, cualquiera de otra casa. Los de séptimo seguirán viniendo el año próximo, ¿no?_

_("Está muy convencida de lo que quiere, voy a respetarla y ayudarla.")_

_-Sí, esos planes tenemos._

_-Pues sin problema. No me vendrá mal pasar sola el verano y reflexionar sobre todo lo que estoy viviendo estos meses. Ya te digo que me has cambiado la vida._

_-No pasarás sola el verano. Te voy a entrenar a fondo el mes que queda para que puedas formar parte de la escolta desde el día que cumplas los diecisiete. Te trasladas por Red Flu y te apareces con Valerie._

_-Buah… estupendo._

_-¿Te apetece que empecemos ya mismo?_

_-No, déjalo para la segunda hora. Ahora nos toca desquitarnos de lo de anoche. Quiero que vuelvas a besarme así._

_("Por supuesto que quiero.")_

_-Pues ven aquí._

_Ella volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y pasaron el tiempo que quedaba hasta las once y cuarto, hora a la que terminaba el descanso, devorándose, y de nuevo ella llegó y también él, vinculados. Cuando acabaron, ella le dijo:_

_-Seguro que mi Patronus ya no está fragmentado._


	31. 31 Compartir

**Compartir**

_Para la segunda hora de entrenamiento, Deborah y Prince reorganizaron de nuevo el grupo de quinto dividiéndolos en cuatro grupos, que combatieron dos contra dos acorralados unos por otros. Les propusieron que a la media hora intercambiaran papeles. _

_Después Deborah marchó a charlar con Valerie y Andrew, para decidir los otros tres guerreros que participarían en el escarmiento, entre ellos el chico de séptimo que le gustaba, y los citó a todos en el despacho de Prince después de cenar._

_Mientras tanto, él habló brevemente con Alice, para proponerles que también intercambiaran los grupos que combatían media hora después. Luego esperó a que Deborah acabara. "Ya pasan de las once y media, al final, apenas vamos a luchar menos de media hora." Pero volvió enseguida._

_-Qué eficiente eres, Deborah._

_-Me moría de ganas de luchar contigo, va a ser fantástico después de lo que acabamos de hacer. Se me ha pasado la resaca por completo, me has dejado como nueva. Eres un dios del sexo._

_Combatieron hasta las doce, lo pasaron genial. Volvieron a la sala de reuniones con el resto de comandantes, comentaron los resultados y Prince avisó también a los de cuarto y sexto que intercambiaran grupos a mitad del tiempo. Los de sexto ya lo habían hecho, por iniciativa de Julia. ("Magníficos. Los mejores comandantes, combinación de dos casas.")_

_La pareja Rave comentó que los chavales de cuarto estaban encantados con la nueva manera de organizarse, les parecía mucho más divertido hacerlo así, y los comandantes de años superiores que los guerreros más mayores lo consideraban un acierto, pues era así como se solía combatir en enfrentamientos reales._

_("Y todo gracias a buscar comandantes alternativos para quinto. Qué gran equipo formamos. Ya se me ha pasado toda la desazón por el incidente de ayer, gracias a Deborah y al éxito que ha tenido la nueva idea para la instrucción. Ahora confío en lo que dice Alice. Venceremos, el Universo está de nuestra parte._

_Por cierto, mañana vamos al abeto. He de pensar mi meditación. Esta vez sí voy a pedir cosas. Que no muramos ninguno este verano.")_

_Fueron a almorzar, por fin con calma. Pudo dedicar un rato a Ariel, después charló con Lauren en privado, contándole todo lo de Deborah. Ella se alegró mucho por ambos, pero no le relató lo que había visto, lo único que le comentó fue que, en efecto, Jack se había puesto celoso. _

_("No me cuenta nada más para que yo no se lo cuente a Deborah y la delate. No lo haría, pero me parece bien que lo haga así. Ya me enteraré cuando hagamos la Unión, me llega con lo que me ha contado Deborah.")_

_Por fin hablaron con Lily un poco más y le contaron parte de lo que Lauren había leído en los maléficos. ("Así tiene toda la tarde de domingo para asumirlo y recuperarse, no hay clases y puede charlar con Cecile y Remus, decirles que se lo ha dicho Albus, y tampoco se entera de noche y le roba el sueño.")_

_Volvieron a casa y subió a su dormitorio un rato, para hacer tiempo mientras la gente salía a sus obligaciones, observando el Mapa. "Ahora casi todos van a la Biblioteca, se acercan los exámenes, excepto algunos que siguen de resaca y se quedan descansando en los dormitorios. _

_Entre ellos Audrey. Debió verme con Deborah y se emborrachó con sus amigas para olvidar las penas, quizá incluso se lio con algún chico, incluso con su novio al que dejó. Alguien a quien he metido en un lío y ahora he hecho daño. Cómo me embrollo._

_Mejor, así también me baja del pedestal y no se enamora de mí, porque yo no lo estoy de ella en absoluto, y menos todavía después de haber descubierto a alguien tan especial como Deborah."_

_Cuando la Sala se quedó vacía, bajó. Deborah ya lo esperaba en su rincón y se vincularon para hablar. Ella le comunicó los nombres de los otros tres guerreros elegidos. George, el chico de sexto que acudió al último entrenamiento de La Guardia que hicieron en el Bosque, Brooke, una chica de séptimo, y Paul, el que le gustaba._

_-Muy buen gusto, Deborah. No es guapo pero me parece muy serio, y es el mejor guerrero de la casa después de mí._

_-Por supuesto que lo de que sea guapo no me importa, no a estas alturas de la vida. Tú tampoco lo eres, y sin embargo, eres irresistible en cuanto se te conoce._

_("Wow… qué sincera es.")_

_-Gracias por el cumplido, Deborah. Tú eres ambas cosas, guapa e irresistible por tu personalidad, te lo vas a ganar de inmediato. Voy ayudarte a conectar con él. En el próximo entrenamiento pediré a los Longbottom que lo dejen libre y que te entrene él la mitad del tiempo y yo la otra mitad. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Genial, Prince. Él también se verá honrado y reconocido por estar siendo el maestro de una comandante, eso en cierto modo nos hará estar a la par, que es lo estoy buscando, alguien a mi altura, por eso prefiero que sea mayor que yo, más maduro. Ojalá estuviera todavía en algún año inferior y tuviera opción con alguien dos o tres años mayor._

_-Espera entonces a comprometerte al año próximo. Vendrán aurores a formarse también en Oclumancia y Magias Ancestrales._

_("Así me da tiempo a convencerla de que se quede conmigo.")_

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_-Sí. No te lo había contado porque el plan todavía no está en marcha, pero ya está aprobado por Albus. Jack y yo nos pondremos en contacto con ellos este verano a través de su tío. ¿Conoces a su tío?_

_-Por supuesto que lo conozco, de toda la vida, desde niña. Yo también he salido por Londres con ellos y nos hemos encontrado a menudo en reuniones familiares._

_-¿Y es más fiable que Jack?_

_-Desde luego que sí. Él sí tiene buen criterio._

_-Maravilloso. Porque será él quien elija a los aurores a quienes conviene comunicar los secretos._

_-Pues ahora que lo dices, su tío no está casado y apenas tiene veinticinco. Quizá sería bueno para mí._

_("Sigue empeñada en buscarse otro.")_

_-Pues quedaremos este verano también con él, siempre que no te importe ver a Jack._

_-Bueno, si tú estás presente no me importa en absoluto, con no hacerle caso ya está._

_("Wow… No le importa estar con Jack con tal de estar conmigo. Buena señal.")_

_-Entonces saldremos también todos juntos por Londres, así conectareis. Os emborracháis juntos, como nosotros anoche. Celebraremos tu cumpleaños, también con los Gryff._

_-Muy buena idea, Prince._

_("Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, la llevo a tocar el piano, así la encandilo más todavía.")_

_-Una auténtica serpiente nunca rechaza una fiesta. ¿Te gusta la música?_

_-Por supuesto que me gusta._

_("Bien…")_

_-¿Me acompañas a la Sala a tocar el piano?_

_-¿Tocas el piano? – asombrada._

_("Bien…")_

_-Estoy aprendiendo. Me está enseñando Cecile. Por el momento sólo sé una canción._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-'Wish you were here' de Pink Floyd._

_-Wow… es fantástica. Ya saliste de la pecera, Prince._

_("Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo cuando la menciono. Es mi canción.")_

_-Sí, salí, gracias a vosotros._

_-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Valerie y Andrew? Les encantará escucharla también, y así no nos arriesgamos a ir solos._

_("Ay… yo quería ir solo con ella.")_

_-Me sabe mal que los molestes, están en la Biblioteca, estudiando. Ayer pasaron toda la tarde aprendiendo a ocluir._

_-Bueno, pero será un rato. Se la tocas y que se vayan, luego volvemos los dos solos._

_("Vale, eso sí. Luego demandamos un dormitorio y nos lo hacemos en una cama.")_

_-Vale, ve entonces. Mientras tanto vigilo el Mapa._

_Hicieron así. Deborah fue a la Biblioteca y mientras tanto Prince buscó a los maléficos en el Mapa. Los Rave estaban en la Biblioteca también, los Gryff en su casa. "Vale, están separados, no planean hacer nada juntos. A ver qué hacen los Rave cuando vean el movimiento de Deborah, Valerie y Andrew."_

_Esperó a que salieran de la Biblioteca y llegaran al corredor que conducía a las mazmorras. "Nada. O no los han visto o simplemente no se interesan por ellos, y también están bastante lejos de Lily y los Gryff, y la Biblioteca está llena de Slys. En ese aspecto no hay peligro." _

_Dobló el Mapa para seguir viendo el séptimo piso. Un par de minutos después llegaron sus amigos. Entregó el Mapa a Deborah._

_-Hay que vigilar a los Gryff. Los Rave están en la Biblioteca._

_-Sí, ya los he visto._

_("Claro, a ella no se le escapa una. Y Valerie y Andrew es la primera vez que ven el Mapa y no dicen nada. Slys discretos.")_

_-Vamos a la Sala, donde entrenábamos en un principio, esta vez hay que demandar 'Aula de estudio completo de solfeo y piano'._

_-¿Es la Sala de Menesteres? – le preguntó Valerie, muy interesada._

_-Sí, es la Sala de Menesteres. Pero debe continuar siendo un secreto, porque de otro modo la usaría cualquiera para cualquier cosa, como hago yo._

_-Qué callado te lo tenías, Prince – le dijo Andrew._

_-Por supuesto, porque no es múltiple. Si alguien la está usando, no se puede entrar._

_-Vaya…_

_-Sólo la conocíamos siete personas. Ahora nueve, mi número, y espero que no pase de ahí._

_-Por supuesto, mantendremos el secreto._

_-Vamos entonces, hasta el tercero tranquilos y luego por el pasadizo. En fila de a dos, con Deborah y yo delante y vosotros en la retaguardia, y por el pasadizo voy yo delante, luego Deborah y vosotros detrás. No pierdas ojo a los Gryff, Deborah, vamos muy cerca de su casa._

_-Desde luego que no, Prince._

_-Vamos allá._

_Formaron y salieron. Subieron hasta el séptimo, los maléficos Gryff no se movieron de su Sala. Demandaron y entraron._

_-Wow… vaya piano – dijo Valerie._

_-La amiga de Lily me está enseñando a tocarlo – dijo Prince._

_-Sí, Cecile, la conocimos ayer por la mañana. Te quiere mucho._

_-Y yo a ella. Es extraordinaria._

_Prince comenzó a preparar el piano._

_-Bueno, esto no es demandar la Sala de Menesteres para cualquier cosa, realmente merece la pena – comentó Valerie, emocionada._

_-Ya te digo que sí, a ver si os gusta lo poco que sé. Sólo conozco una canción y todavía no sé cantarla a la vez._

_-No nos digas cuál es, a ver si la reconocemos – dijo Andrew._

_("Por supuesto, Deborah no les ha contado nada, quería darles una sorpresa.")_

_-Yo creo que sí lo haréis, es muy famosa. Yo me enteré de que existía en Semana Santa._

_Se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar. A los dos compases, Andrew exclamó, emocionado._

_-¡Wish you were here! ¡La pecera! __¡Es tu canción!_

_("Todo el mundo me lo dice.") Él los miró sonriendo, sólo un momento para no interrumpirse. La tocó completa sin cantar. Cuando acabó le dijo Valerie:_

_-¿No has intentado cantarla a la vez todavía?_

_-No._

_-Puedo cantarla yo. La sé._

_-Yo también la sé – dijo Andrew._

_-Y yo – dijo Deborah._

_("Todo el mundo la conoce, es muy famosa, Lily y yo vivíamos en la inopia con respecto a la música, hay que remediarlo este verano.")_

_-Pues cantadla mientras toco._

_-Yo canto muy mal – dijo Andrew._

_-Yo también – dijo Deborah._

_-¿Qué importa eso? – preguntó Prince._

_-Sí importa – dijo Valerie – Porque es difícil de cantar y tú la tocas muy bien._

_-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto._

_-Sí lo es, le pones mucho sentimiento._

_("Vaya… estupendo.")_

_-¿Y tú no te atreves, Valerie?_

_-Sí, yo sí me atrevo. Dale._

_Prince tocó y Valerie cantó._

_-Wow… Valerie, cantas genial._

_-¿Verdad? Me encantaría cantar en un grupo._

_-Estaría bien formar un grupo, con gente de casa. Podríamos tocar en las fiestas del colegio._

_-Sí, estaría genial._

_-También podríais tocar en los bares muggles de Londres - dijo Andrew._

_-Pues es cierto. Este verano ya no, ya no nos da tiempo, pero quizá para el siguiente – dijo Prince._

_-Hay que empezar a planearlo, porque tendrán que aprender a tocar más instrumentos – dijo Valerie._

_-Pues buscad gente de sexto y menores que les guste la música y estén dispuestos a sacrificar algo de tiempo en aprender, y comenzamos el año próximo._

_("Sé que a Jack le encantaría, pero lo dejo a su elección. Después de lo de ayer, deben estar dolidos con él, estaba solo en la Biblioteca. Sin embargo con Deborah y conmigo no lo están en absoluto, a pesar de lo que hicimos. Quien sabe la bronca que tuvieron anoche o esta mañana también, pues Jack estaba muy suave cuando me ha despertado, y creo a Deborah cuando dice que se puso celoso de ella, Lauren me lo ha confirmado. Ahora que la ha visto conmigo, la aprecia.")_

_-Vuelve a tocarla, Prince, e intentas cantarla conmigo, te resultará más fácil que si lo haces solo – dijo Valerie - Sigue concentrado en el piano y vas cantando los retazos que puedas._

_-Vaya, Valerie, no se me había ocurrido y es muy buena idea. ¿Queréis que convoque unas sillas para que os sentéis?_

_-Yo me voy a quedar en pie, Prince, es mejor para cantar._

_-Si me dejas sentarme contigo a la banqueta, queda la otra silla para Andrew – dijo Deborah._

_("Qué mona. Quiere estar cerca de mí y ya no se corta delante de sus amigos. Para ellos también debió ser muy tierno despertarnos anoche, los dos dormiditos en la silla, y llevarnos a la cama, nos desvistieron y todo. Qué majos. Cómo me alegro de haber venido con todos.")_

_-Claro, Deborah, siéntate conmigo._

_-Así te veo tocar._

_Se instalaron. Valerie se quedó en pie. Prince tocó y comenzó a cantar cuando Valerie lo hizo. A veces se interrumpía, para no perder la concentración en el teclado. ("Sí que es difícil de cantar a la vez que la tocas, qué bien que Valerie me está ayudando un montón.") Cuando acabaron, Andrew le dijo:_

_-Prince, cantas fantástico. Mejor que Valerie._

_-¡Vaya, hombre! – le dijo ella, recriminándoselo – Si mi propio novio no me valora, ¿quién lo va a hacer?_

_-Perdona, pero es un hecho patente – muy seguro de sí mismo - Tú cantas muy bien, pero él lo hace mejor todavía. Le pone más sentimiento y tiene una voz preciosa._

_("Vaya, vaya…")_

_-Es cierto, Prince. Cantas muy bien – admitió Valerie._

_-Supongo que ésta me sale tan bien porque me siento muy identificado con la letra – dijo Prince._

_-Sí, seguramente es por eso también._

_-A mí también me ha encantado – le dijo Deborah - Lo haces genial. ¿Hay algo para lo que no valgas?_

_("Me siento abrumado por tanta admiración, no la merezco, esto es innato, apenas me ha costado esfuerzo. Voy a admitir la gran carencia que tengo.")_

_-Sí, soy muy ignorante, no tengo idea del mundo muggle. Ayer, una chica de tercero tuvo que explicarme dónde está Roma. ¿Qué os parece?_

_("Ninguno me responde. Es vergonzante.")_

_-Y vaya manos preciosas tienes – continuó Deborah – Es espectacular verte moverlas sobre el teclado._

_("Qué mona. Sacándome del aprieto y aprovechando para hacerme otro cumplido, delante de sus amigos. Pues yo también se lo voy a hacer. Que vayan aprendiendo los Sly a decir lo que sienten. Valerie y Andrew están mucho más predispuestos a ello, no ocultan sus emociones, supongo que porque se hacen mucho bien uno a otro, también se llevarían genial con los Gryff. Qué bien que los conocieron ayer, aunque fuera en circunstancias tan desafortunadas. Ya estaremos todos juntos en verano. Qué ganas de que llegue el verano.")_

_-Tú sí eres preciosa, Deborah, por dentro y por fuera._

_("Le ha dado vergüenza, qué mona. No le da vergüenza decirme a mí y sí que le digan a ella. No está acostumbrada a los cumplidos, no es una niña mimada.")_

_-Tócala otra vez, Prince – ésta fue Valerie – Juntos de nuevo, hasta que te salga entera._

_-Me sabe mal que estéis perdiendo el tiempo en esto. Estabais estudiando._

_-¿Qué dices, perder tiempo? – exclamó Valerie, casi exasperada – La hora mejor aprovechada de la semana. Me estás haciendo feliz, echo mucho de menos la música en el colegio._

_-Sí, yo también – dijo Andrew – No me parece tiempo perdido en absoluto._

_-Traje una radio de casa – dijo Prince - En el Bosque se escucha._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Valerie – La tenías cuando entrenamos allí el primer día con La Guardia._

_-Os la puedo dejar. Vais hasta el claro donde estuvisteis ayer aprendiendo a ocluir siempre que queráis y la escucháis._

_-Vaya, nos encantaría, Prince._

_-Así os devuelvo un poco el favor que me vais a hacer. Es un gran sacrificio aprender a ocluir._

_-Para nada, Prince – dijo Andrew – Nos consideramos unos privilegiados, estaremos mucho mejor preparados para la guerra._

_-Gracias por apreciarlo._

_-Venga, dale, no me aguanto las ganas de cantar – dijo Valerie, ansiosa._

_("Valerie es muy emocional y expresiva, podría haber sido Gryff. Qué ganas de conocer su horóscopo también, y el de Andrew. Están los tres encantados. Valerie por cantar, Andrew porque la adora y admira un montón y le encanta verla hacer cosas, como el viernes en el entrenamiento, y Deborah por lo mismo conmigo. Un nuevo grupo afín. Iremos los cuatro juntos cuando toque llevarlos al abeto.")_

_-Allá voy._

_Prince y Valerie continuaron tocando y cantando, una media hora larga, hasta que él consiguió cantarla entera con ella sin perderse. Lo hicieron un par de veces más y luego ella le dijo:_

_-Venga, ahora tú solo, atrévete. Si te pierdes me reengancho contigo – animosa._

_-Vale._

_Tocó y cantó solo. Le salió a la primera. ("El ritual de la cueva. He de llevarlos a todos también. Cuánto trabajo.") Los tres le aplaudieron, se murió de la vergüenza. ("Mi primer aplauso.") Deborah lo abrazó. ("Qué mona, cuánto me quiere.")_

_-Eres maravilloso, Prince – le dijo Valerie – Un artistazo._

_("Y ella sabe bien de lo que habla, canta genial. Mis amigas, Cecile, mi profesora de piano, y Valerie, mi profesora de canto. Qué suerte tengo.")_

_-Ha sido gracias a ti, Valerie, tú me has enseñado._

_-No te minusvalores, vales mucho. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a tocar?_

_-El mismo fin de semana que os conocí._

_-¿Qué dices? – muy asombrada._

_-Lo que oyes. Las dos primeras semanas venía casi a diario, pero desde la semana antes del follón sólo lo he hecho dos o tres veces por semana, cuando me escapaba con Jack después de cenar._

_-Wow… Es alucinante. En poco más de un mes. Tienes muchísimo talento._

_-Parece que sí._

_-Tócala otra vez. Tú solo._

_Lo hizo._

_-La última, juntos de nuevo. Dalo todo, yo también lo haré._

_Lo hicieron, cantaron a dúo, poniendo toda su alma en ello. Acabaron llorando los cuatro. Quienes estaban sentados se levantaron y se dieron un abrazo de cuatro, mimos y besos._

_("Cómo los quiero, a todos, y ellos a mí. Y he vuelto a hacer llorar a Deborah, la que llevaba años sin llorar. Cuánto bien nos estamos haciendo todos. Qué ganas de vincularme con ellos. Me los llevo al espejo.")_


	32. 32 En celo

**En celo**

_Valerie, Deborah, Prince y Andrew se abrazaban emocionados tras haber escuchado 'Wish you were here'. Se separaron, secándose las lágrimas. Prince les preguntó:_

_-¿Habéis tenido suficiente música por hoy?_

_-Nunca es suficiente música – le dijo Valerie – Pero no conoces ninguna otra, ¿no?_

_-No, por desgracia, no. Tenéis que hacerme una lista de los grupos que os gustan y este verano intentaré conseguir partituras._

_-Iremos juntos a Londres a buscarlas, en el mundo muggle no corres peligro._

_-Genial. Quiero enseñaros otra sorpresa._

_-¿Otra sorpresa? – emocionada._

_-Sí. Os va a encantar._

_-Yo ya sé lo que es – dijo Deborah._

_-Claro que sabes lo que es, a ti no se te escapa una._

_Prince cerró el piano._

_-Saca el Mapa, Deborah. Extiéndelo sobre la tapa._

_Ella lo hizo. Valerie y Andrew ya no contuvieron más su curiosidad._

_-¿Qué es eso, chicos? – preguntó él._

_-Un invento de mi mejor amigo, Lupin, a quien queríais linchar el otro día – respondió Prince._

_-Sí, Remus, también lo conocimos ayer – dijo Valerie - Es un mapa del castillo en el que sale toda la gente que está en él._

_-Eso, un artefacto mágico fantástico. ¿Y sabéis para qué lo inventaron?_

_-Yo sí – dijo Deborah – Para buscarte y hostigarte._

_-Para eso exactamente. ¿Y ahora sabéis para qué sirve?_

_-Para salvarte la vida – continuó ella – Ayer te la salvó, cuando te diste cuenta de que los maléficos te estaban esperando en la Biblioteca._

_-Eso mismo. Le debo la vida a mi antiguo hostigador, mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué os parece?_

_-Qué paradoja – dijo Valerie._

_-Por eso siempre digo que nadie es completamente bueno ni malo. Él se arrepintió de hacer lo que hacía, se hizo amigo de Lily y a través de ella se acercó a mí. Me protegía de los otros, con el propio Mapa, cuando yo todavía lo consideraba mi enemigo, y no cejó hasta que yo cambié mi opinión sobre él. Es mi mejor amigo para siempre._

_Valerie y Andrew observaban el Mapa atentamente._

_-La escolta somos los verdes – dijo ella - Están todos en la Biblioteca menos nosotros, no aparecemos, y tampoco tú._

_-Porque la Sala de Menesteres no aparece. Yo soy de color plata._

_-Lily y los Gryff son dorados y también están en la Biblioteca, en el banco del fondo._

_-Eso es. Y también los maléficos Rave, los tres azules._

_-Están lejos de ellos._

_-Sí, y hay un montón de Slys allí, están seguros._

_-¿Los rojos son los maléficos Gryff? – preguntó Andrew._

_-En efecto. En la Sala Común de su casa, muy cerca de aquí. Por eso Deborah iba observando el Mapa mientras veníamos, estamos seguros. El Mapa original no tiene colores, se los puso Albus. Es el que tienen Lily y Remus._

_-Se encerraron a mirarlo ayer a la salida del entrenamiento, por eso nos hicieron esperar – explicó Deborah._

_-Vaya… Les costaría un montón encontrarlos, con toda la gente saliendo – dijo Valerie._

_-Pues sí, porque en el suyo no aparece el interior de las otras casas y los Rave estaban en su Sala Común – dijo Prince - Fue un grave error de Lily, por eso os dije anoche que no debéis obedecer ninguna orden no coherente._

_-Pero es que nos puso las pilas pero bien después del desayuno._

_-Otro error que cometisteis, acatar las órdenes de Jack. Deborah sabía dónde estaba y que no me ibais a encontrar. Se bastaban ella y él para buscarme. Todos los demás debisteis ir al Comedor._

_-No volverá a pasar – dijo Andrew._

_-No. Porque Jack ya no pincha ni corta._

_Plegó el Mapa para seguir viendo a los maléficos Gryff._

_-Cuando salgamos, vamos a demandar 'lugar donde se esconden cosas'._

_-¿Y eso? – preguntó Valerie._

_-Otro aspecto muy interesante de la Sala de Menesteres._

_Salieron, demandaron y entraron al almacén._

_-Wooow… - exclamó Valerie – ¡Es enorme!_

_-¡Vaya pasada! – dijo Andrew._

_-Mil años de gente escondiendo cosas aquí – explicó Deborah._

_("Ella lo sabe bien. Recorrió un tercio, ideó un plano del mismo y encontró tres de los cinco armarios. Y Lauren recorrió sola más de la mitad. Mucho en común. Cómo quisiera que estuvieran en contacto. Seguro que Deborah, con su cruda sinceridad, conseguiría que dejara a Jack.")_

_Deborah y Prince dejaron que sus amigos se extasiaran un rato mirando asombrados. ("Los dejamos mirándose en el espejo y nos escapamos, ya no me aguanto más las ganas, estoy como una moto. Y ella también está ansiosa, cómo me mira.") Luego él les preguntó:_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ya os habéis recuperado del susto?_

_-Sí, Prince – dijo Andrew riendo._

_("Valerie no dice nada. Valerie no.")_

_-Pues ahora la sorpresa. Seguidme._

_Los condujo hasta el espejo. El perchero ya estaba apartado, lo habían dejado así la tarde anterior._

_-¡Vaya espejo! – dijo Valerie._

_-No os acerquéis todavía._

_-Qué idioma más raro – dijo Andrew._

_-Hay que leerlo al revés._

_Ambos leyeron en silencio._

_-¿Refleja lo que deseas? – preguntó Valerie, ilusionada._

_-Sí, eso exactamente. Os aconsejo miraros primero por separado y después juntos, el deseo cambia. ¿Queréis hacerlo solos?_

_-Sí, por favor – dijo Valerie._

_("Bien…")_

_-Vamos a dar una vuelta, Deborah – y a Valerie y Andrew – Cuando acabéis pegad un grito, volvemos y nos miramos los cuatro juntos._

_-Genial, Prince, os avisamos – dijo Andrew._

_-No tengáis prisa, las escenas se desarrollan hasta llegar a un final._

_-Qué fantástico – dijo Valerie._

_-Nos vemos en un rato. Vamos Deborah, a ver si encontramos algo más interesante._

_Se alejaron por el corredor que discurría a lo largo de la pared y luego Prince la hizo doblar por el primer transversal._

_-Ya está – dijo Prince clavándole la mirada – Esperamos aquí. Se me ocurren cosas más interesantes que hacer que buscar. ¿No te parece?_

_-Ya te digo, Prince. Vamos a vincularnos._

_Lo hicieron, se comunicaron con sus pensamientos. Se tumbaron en el suelo, bajándose los pantalones. Prince conjuró el Muffliato._

_-¿Quieres encima o debajo?_

_-Encima me cuesta menos llegar._

_("Como a Lily.")_

_-No hay ninguna prisa. Ellos van a tardar también, y si no, simulamos que estábamos más lejos, que nos esperen._

_-Entonces debajo. Quiero que te muevas tú._

_-Estupendo._

_Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a moverse al tiempo que le devoraba la boca._

_-Ya estás caliente…_

_-Por supuesto. Llevo caliente desde que entramos a la Sala, imaginando lo que te iba a hacer. Y tú lo vas a estar en un minuto._

_-Ya lo estoy, Prince…_

_La aferró por las caderas, clavándole los dedos._

_-Wow… cómo te mueves. Y me encanta cómo me agarras, me haces daño, pero me gusta._

_-Es que me vuelves loco…_

_-A este paso vas a enamorarte de mí… Prince…_

_-Ya lo estoy, Deborah, estoy loco por ti. Siempre lo estaré, aunque ya no te pueda tener. Recuerda mi característica, 'amante insatisfecho'. ¿Quieres que te haga algo más?_

_-Me gustaría que me tocaras los pechos, pero no tienes más manos, sigue así._

_-Cuando tengamos más tiempo te hago todo lo que quieras, excepto lo que ninguno de los dos queremos._

_-Claro, Prince, lo que quieras. Ahora ya no me importaría que mi primera vez fuera contigo, aunque no continuemos juntos._

_("Bien… Pero me voy a hacer el difícil, para provocarla más y que me espere.")_

_-No digas eso, Deborah. No renuncies a tus convicciones por tan poco._

_-¿Tan poco, dices? Debe ser alucinante hacerlo contigo y más una primera vez. Inolvidable. Qué suerte tiene Lily. Si cuando lo hagas con ella todavía estoy sola, avísame._

_("Bien… ya la tengo casi en el bote. Ahora a intentar que me espere.")_

_-De acuerdo, Deborah. Lo haré. Me encantaría estrenarte._

_-Ya te estoy imaginando dentro de mí, llenándome._

_-No me digas esas cosas que me voy, y tengo que aguantar hasta que llegues tú. Quiero que acabemos juntos, esta mañana no lo hemos conseguido. Avísame cuando te falte poco._

_-Pues dime cosas tú. Provócame._

_("Buf… Por suerte le gusta muy lento, pero aun así voy a tener que contenerme, me pone mucho. Ya sé qué tipo de cosas le voy a decir, para que me espere.")_

_-Imagino que te rompo._

_-Ah… sí._

_-Y que te duele y te gusta._

_-Wow…_

_("Es muy sucia, vaya si le va la marcha, Sly.")_

_-Que entro de golpe y gritas cada vez que lo hago._

_-Lo haría…_

_-Que te muerdo los labios hasta hacerte sangrar._

_-Hazlo…_

_Lo hizo._

_-Me encanta el sabor de tu sangre._

_-Y a mí…_

_-Muérdeme tú también a mí._

_-Ah… sí._

_Ella también lo hizo sangrar._

_-Ahora se han mezclado las dos. Hemos hecho un pacto de sangre._

_-Sí…_

_("La quiero para mí para siempre. Se lo voy a decir.")_

_-Nos hemos entregado uno a otro. Eso es para siempre._

_-Nunca te olvidaré, Prince…_

_-Esto no es nada. Cuando te pille con tiempo te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno._

_-¿Cuándo…?_

_-Cuando quieras, esta misma noche si te apetece. Escápate y cuélate en mi dormitorio._

_-¿Y Anthony…?_

_-Con el Muffliato no se entera de nada. Además, ¿no te pone más todavía que pueda pillarnos, como hicimos anoche a la vista de todos?_

_-Sí… por supuesto._

_("Es muy sucia, me encanta.")_

_-Pues ya sabes, cuando quieras. Si estoy dormido, me despiertas. Duermo en la cama junto a la ventana._

_-Ya, ya lo sé. He estado allí._

_-Vaya… No me he enterado._

_-Porque te acuestas muy temprano._

_-De mí no te importaba que me enterara._

_-He estado tentada de meterme en cama contigo muchas veces._

_-Pues ahora puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras. A tu entera disposición, como tú a la mía._

_-Wow… me queda poco…_

_-Qué rápido, Deborah._

_-Es que lo haces genial._

_-¿Quieres que dure más?_

_-No, prefiero que después me abraces._

_-Genial. Avísame cuando llegues._

_-Muérdeme otra vez._

_Lo hizo._

_-Wow… no pares de morder._

_-Te voy a destrozar._

_-No importa, no pares…_

_Continuó mordiéndola hasta que empezó a gritar._

_-Ahora…_

_Él continuó a ese ritmo clavándose más. También llegó, mientras se vaciaba le dijo en su mente._

_-Imagino que me derramo dentro de ti._

_-Sí… Algún día lo harás, aunque ya esté con alguien. No pienso perderme la oportunidad._

_-Por supuesto que lo haré._

_-Te esperaré para que seas el primero._

_("¡Toma! Lo conseguí… realmente está loca por mí. Qué bien, yo por ella también. Ahora, a asegurármela.")_

_-No faltes a tu palabra, Deborah. Yo también soy posesivo y vengativo, si me entero de que alguien te ha tocado antes que yo, me las pagarás._

_-No… te juro que te esperaré._

_("La creo.")_

_Terminaron._

_-Quédate sobre mí, me encanta sentir tu peso - ella lo abrazó._

_-Aquí no puedo abrazarte bien – dijo él._

_-No importa, acaríciame y dame besos._

_Él lo hizo. Se apoyó en los codos, a ambos lados de su cabeza, se la acariciaba y le cubría la cara de besos pequeños._

_-Te adoro, Deborah. Tienes los labios destrozados._

_-No pasa nada. Me paso por la enfermería y ya está._

_-Valerie y Andrew se van a dar cuenta de todo._

_-¿Crees que no lo imaginan ya? No se chupan el dedo._

_-Parecemos animales en celo._

_-Llevaba tres meses esperándote, sin hacérmelo con Anthony. Sólo sola, pensando en ti._

_("Wow… ya te digo que me va a esperar. Cuando salgamos juntos todos por Londres, he de cortarme de estar demasiado cariñoso con Lily para que Deborah no sufra.")_

_-Vaya…_

_-El recuerdo de mi Patronus ha cambiado tres veces en menos de veinticuatro horas._

_-Y lo hará una cuarta si vienes esta noche, no me falles._

_-Mañana tenemos caminata a primera hora._

_-Sube a mi dormitorio en cuanto acabemos la reunión de la venganza, antes de que Anthony vuelva de la Biblioteca._

_-Vale…_

_-Así ya estaremos calientes. Nos vamos a poner frenéticos imaginando lo que les vamos a hacer a quienes quieren acabar con nosotros._

_-Por supuesto… Qué a gusto me he quedado, me dejas como nueva._

_-Y tú a mí. Voy a descansar un poco, todavía me dura la resaca._

_-Claro…_

_Se dejó caer sobre ella, enterrándose en su cuello, besándoselo. Ella también lo hacía._

_-Qué bien hueles…_

_-Y tú…_

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio mental, sólo sintiéndose._

_-Qué bien me sienta estar contigo, Deborah. Eres una persona muy sana. Tienes muy claro lo que quieres y pones todos los medios a tu alcance para conseguirlo. Ojalá fuera para siempre. Piénsalo, por favor._

_-Lo haré, Prince. Este verano reflexionaré sobre ello._

_-Y aunque encuentres a alguien más que sea sólo para ti, puedes estar conmigo cuando quieras._

_-Voy a tener que tachar lo de 'fiel' de mis características._

_-Pero lo cambias por lo de 'alegre'. Más vale ser alegre que fiel._

_-Desde luego._

_Escucharon a Valerie llamarlos._

_-Hay que ponerse en marcha._

_-Vamos, no les hagamos esperar._

_Se levantaron y se vistieron._

_-Buah… cómo me he pasado, cómo tienes los labios, se van a asustar – le dijo él._

_-No se asustan de nada, Prince, somos Sly, nos va el sexo sucio. A Valerie le ha pasado decenas de veces._

_-Vaya…_

_-Damos la vuelta por el adyacente, que no nos vean salir de un corredor tan cercano, así disimulamos un poco – dijo ella._

_-No. Es una tontería, no hay nada que disimular, no me da la gana. Vamos a llegar allí abrazados._

_-Vale._

_Se enlazaron y salieron del corredor caminando hasta donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos. Prince les preguntó:_

_-¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa?_

_-Vaya que sí, Prince – le dijo Valerie – Ha sido estupendo, una tarde memorable. Dadnos un abrazo._

_Se dieron de nuevo un abrazo de cuatro. Valerie continuó hablándoles:_

_-Ya veo que para vosotros también lo ha sido. ¡Qué pasión!_

_("Ya no se corta de decirnos, qué maja. Yo tampoco me voy a cortar.")_

_-Ya llevamos tres asaltos desde anoche, y ésta iremos por el cuarto._

_Rieron los cuatro. Valerie y Andrew los besaron en la cabeza. ("Nos hacen de hermanos mayores también, desde que ayer cuidaron de nosotros, les hemos despertado ese sentimiento. Les voy a preguntar.")_

_-¿Tenéis hermanos pequeños?_

_-Claro, los dos – respondió Valerie – Somos los primogénitos. Mi hermana está en tercero y el de Andrew en segundo, él tiene otra hermana más pequeña que todavía no viene al colegio._

_-¿Y los que vienen son de casa?_

_-Claro, todos son Sly._

_-Pues a tu hermana ya la conozco, es Ivy._

_-Sí, es ella._

_-¿Y tú, Deborah?_

_-Yo soy hija única, como tú. Por eso me crie con Jack, éramos como hermanos._

_-Pues no eres la típica hija única._

_-No, mis padres supieron educarme. Tú tampoco eres el típico hijo único, pero por todo lo contrario._

_-Vaya que sí._

_("Por eso no veo a mi madre en el espejo.")_

_-¿Queréis miraros vosotros? – les preguntó Andrew._

_-¿Tú quieres, Deborah, a ver si ha cambiado tu deseo? – le preguntó Prince._

_-Estoy segura de que no lo ha hecho – respondió Deborah._

_("Sabe perfectamente cuáles son sus deseos y los recuerdos de sus Patronus sin necesidad de comprobarlo. Y claro, ella ayer ya me amaba y me deseaba, y aun así, desea más la batalla, pone por delante ser guerrera que lo que siente por mí. La admiro profundamente y la adoro por ser así.")_

_-Yo estoy seguro de que el mío sí. Voy a mirarme un momento, no esperaré a que se desarrolle._

_Lo hizo. En efecto, había cambiado, ahora vio a Deborah también. Le dio la risa. ("Buf… ¿Qué hago yo con tres mujeres? Cómo me embrollo. Me gustaría mirarnos solos, a ver si seguimos viendo la escena de batalla o una de sexo, cualquiera sería fantástica, pero si no me lo propone ella, no lo hacemos. Ya vendremos solos en otro momento.")_

_-¿Nos miramos los cuatro juntos?_

_-Por supuesto._

_Se enlazaron los cuatro por los hombros y las cinturas frente al espejo. De nuevo una escena de batalla, los cuatro volando sobre escobas, en formación con Prince al frente, con el escudo, matando mortífagos. Valerie y Andrew estaban alucinando._

_("Ellos no han visto esto por separado ni juntos, y por supuesto, no entienden todavía lo del escudo.") Se cargaron doce. Cuando acabó, Valerie les preguntó, muy interesada:_

_-¿Qué era ese escudo?_

_-Otra sorpresa que os tenemos preparada - le respondió Prince, sonriendo misteriosamente._


	33. 33 Honestidad

**Honestidad**

_Los cuatro Sly volvieron a casa desde la Sala de Menesteres, y Prince preguntó a Valerie y Andrew. _

_-¿Os apetece pasar un rato más conmigo o vais muy apurados por estudiar?_

_-Para nada, Prince – respondió ella – Este año no tienen tanta importancia las notas que saquemos. Sexto es mucho menos exigente que los TIMOS._

_-Entonces esperadme un momento, voy al dormitorio a buscar algo y hacemos algo más interesante._

_("Así, aparte de conocer sus características, los introduzco ya en la Magia Druida.") Bajó con el libro del 'Horóscopo Celta' y se sentó con ellos a la mesa. Valerie lo había hecho en su rincón, de espaldas al Lago, Andrew a su lado y Deborah en el sitio adyacente al suyo. ("Me han dejado libre mi favorito, donde se sienta Lauren de noche, donde nos lo hicimos ayer Deborah y yo. Desde luego, éste es un lugar muy especial para mí, y Lily quizá nunca llegue a conocerlo, sólo mi gente de casa.")_

_Les mostró el libro y les habló someramente sobre los rituales, sin desvelar todavía los poderes que otorgaban, Deborah lo dejó hablar a él. ("Confía en mi criterio para desvelar hasta cierto punto los secretos.") Les dijo también que en cuanto aprendieran a ocluir los llevaría a realizar un ritual._

_-Haremos también conjuntos, los cuatro, y cada pareja por separado. Deborah, me apetece mucho hacerlo solo contigo._

_-Y a mí, Prince._

_("Pobre, no hemos pasado por la enfermería y deben estar doliéndole los labios. Me he pasado un montón, pero es que me pone muy caliente, sólo de vérselos y recordarlo ya estoy como una moto otra vez.")_

_Valerie y Andrew estaban muy interesados. Después les habló del calendario lunar y las características personales._

_-Puede parecer una bobada, pero os aseguro que no lo es._

_-No, desde luego que no lo es – dijo Deborah – A mí me acierta todo._

_-Bueno, todo ya no._

_-Tienes razón, Prince, desde ayer, todo ya no._

_-Vaya… – dijo Valerie – Si tú, tan escéptica, crees en ello, debéis tener razón. Me gustaría conocer las mías._

_-Os puedo dejar el libro si me prometéis no mirar las páginas que están marcadas, son mis características y las de Lily y están anotadas, es muy personal._

_-No hace falta que nos lo dejes, Prince, lo miramos ahora, siempre que no coincidamos. ¿Cuándo cumples tú los años?_

_-El nueve de enero, pero los árboles se repiten en varias épocas del año, el mío vuelve a aparecer también en verano. Decidme vuestras fechas y lo miro. No estudiaré vuestras características si no me dais permiso._

_("Del espejo no nos han contado nada.")_

_-Bueno, Prince, vaya tontería – le dijo Valerie - Servirá para conocernos mejor, así estaremos más preparados para el ritual conjunto._

_("Esperaba esta respuesta de ella. Es una persona muy abierta, en eso no parece Sly en absoluto.")_

_-¿Tú que dices, Andrew? – le preguntó Valerie._

_-Las leo yo primero y os comento lo que me apetezca – respondió Andrew._

_-Vale, entonces os digo las fechas problemáticas, para ver si coincidimos – Prince buscó en el libro su página - Las mías son del dos al once de enero y del cinco al catorce de julio._

_-No, en ésas no coincidimos – dijo Andrew._

_-Vale, pues miro las de Lily - buscó su página – Del veinticinco de enero al tres de febrero y del veintiséis de julio al cuatro de agosto._

_-Tampoco. Yo soy del siete de octubre – dijo Valerie._

_-Estupendo. ¿Quieres que te lo busque?_

_-Claro, hazlo._

_Prince buscó. ("El Serbal. La Sensibilidad. Vaya…") Le tendió el libro._

_-Lee y coméntanos lo que te apetezca._

_-Todo, quiero que me conozcáis._

_-Estupendo._

_Valerie comenzó a leer._

_-La sensibilidad. ¿Ésa es mi característica principal?_

_-Sí. La mía es el misterio._

_-Vaya, pues sí te acierta._

_-A ti también._

_-La mía es la nobleza – dijo Deborah._

_("Qué bien, Deborah comienza a abrirse a sus amigos.")_

_-Pues a ti también te acierta, de pleno – le dijo Valerie._

_Valerie siguió leyendo._

_-Ahora viene una descripción de la especie, ¿no?_

_-Sí, y de sus usos y significado, también es interesante._

_Valerie leyó la descripción de la especie._

_-A ver, a ver, las características. Soy una persona llena de encantos y alegre._

_-Desde luego que lo eres – dijo Andrew._

_-Sí, yo también lo pienso – dijo Prince._

_-Y yo – dijo Deborah._

_-Gracias, chicos. Qué bien lo estoy pasando – dijo Valerie - Doy sin expectativas y me gusta llamar la atención._

_-Desde luego que sí, ambas cosas – dijo Andrew._

_-Sí, eres muy generosa – dijo Deborah – Es una característica mía también._

_("Qué bien, Deborah se está abriendo y ya reconoce que es generosa.")_

_-Por supuesto, ambas lo sois, y tú también eres alegre, Deborah – dijo Prince._

_-Vaya que sí lo eres – dijo Valerie – Ayer lo pasaste de muerte._

_-Ya te digo – dijo Andrew._

_Deborah sonrió tímida. ("Cuánto bien le hace Valerie a Deborah, y ahora por fin, están conectando. Van a convertirse en amigas inseparables, cómo me alegro. Acabarán formando ese comando soñado por ella.")_

_-Amo la vida y las emociones y soy muy perceptiva – continuó Valerie - En la diana._

_-Desde luego – dijo Andrew._

_-Qué afortunada - dijo Prince._

_-Sí, sé disfrutar de la vida, pero a cambio, también soy muy sufridora._

_-Vaya…_

_Valerie continuó._

_-No descanso, incluso gusto de las complicaciones. También acierta, ya sabéis, sufridora._

_-Sí, a veces demasiado – comentó Andrew._

_-Has de esforzarte en cambiar eso, Valerie – le dijo Prince – Estamos al borde de una guerra, hay que resistir._

_-Tienes razón, pero que sepas que con lo de esta tarde ya se me ha pasado toda la desazón por lo de ayer. Han primado las emociones buenas, y yo siempre me dejo llevar por ellas. Me has sanado._

_-Cómo me alegro. Tú también a mí._

_("Cuánto bien nos hacemos.") Valerie continuó:_

_-Soy tanto dependiente como independiente – rio - Eso no lo entiendo._

_-Yo sí – dijo Andrew – Eres muy dependiente en la relación que tienes conmigo y en tus afectos, como tu familia y amigos, e independiente en los demás terrenos, como los estudios, el combate, o tus aficiones como el quidditch o cantar._

_-Vaya, pues tienes razón, Andrew. Me conoces mejor que yo misma._

_-Porque no te quita ojo de encima, Valerie. Te adora – dijo Prince._

_-No hablemos de mí todavía, Prince – dijo Andrew._

_-Andrew, hay que expresar lo que se siente, aprende de Valerie._

_-Tienes razón, Prince – respondió él, y a ella – Te adoro, Valerie._

_-Y yo a ti – le dijo ella, y se besaron._

_("Cuánto bien nos hacemos. Ya parecemos Gryff.")_

_-Yo también quiero, Deborah – dijo Prince._

_Se besaron también, se quedaron mirándose._

_-¿Te duelen los labios? – le preguntó bajito._

_Ella se vinculó para responder._

_-Sí, pero me encanta. Recuerdo todo el tiempo lo que hemos hecho y sigo caliente._

_-Yo también._

_-¿Continúo? – preguntó Valerie – Os quedáis encandilados._

_Se desvincularon._

_-Sigue, sigue._

_-Tengo buen gusto y soy una persona artística._

_-¡Vaya que sí! – exclamó Prince._

_-Ésa debería ser tu característica principal – dijo Andrew._

_-Ya lo es – respondió Valerie – No se es artista sin buen gusto y sensibilidad._

_-El buen gusto también es una de las mías – dijo Prince - Extraordinario buen gusto._

_-Claro, por eso tú también eres un artistazo. Y lo tienes para todo, no sólo para eso. También para las mujeres._

_("Le acaba de hacer un cumplido a Deborah. Ya no se avergüenza, sonríe satisfecha, bien. Pues yo le hago uno a Valerie.")_

_-Andrew también lo tiene – dijo Prince._

_-Desde luego – dijo Valerie – Si no, no le gustaría yo._

_-No me robes la novia, Prince, que me costó mucho dar con ella – dijo Andrew._

_Rieron los cuatro._

_("Andrew ya no se queja de que hablemos de él y bromea. Seguro que nos lee todas las suyas también.")_

_-Tranquilo, nunca lo haría – dijo Prince._

_-No me fío un pelo. Voy a tener que atarla en corto. _

_Volvieron a reír. ("Sabe que le gusto también a Valerie, y ella a mí, cómo no. Pero no está celoso en absoluto, se lo toma con humor. Y Valerie está encantada de esta pequeña disputa por ella, le gusta ser el centro de atención, una de sus características.")_

_-Bueno, sigo, que nos vamos por las ramas – dijo Valerie - Apasionada, emocional, buena compañía._

_-En la diana – dijo Andrew._

_("En eso él la conoce bien. Valerie vale un montón, todavía no ha salido ninguna característica desfavorable.") Continuó:_

_-Me mantengo firme ante los golpes de la vida y soy optimista. Eso no me acierta demasiado, ya os digo que sufro mucho._

_-Pues potencia esa característica – le dijo Prince – Hazte más fuerte, más independiente._

_-Claro, tienes razón. Soy solidaria, y aunque perdono, como soy muy sensible, no olvido. Eso no es cierto, perdono y olvido. No me enquisto, me dejo fluir._

_("Entonces perdonará a Jack, Andrew también lo hará e influirán en Deborah. Muy bien, no nos convienen las disensiones, debemos estar unidos.")_

_-Sí, yo también lo creo – dijo Prince._

_-Por supuesto – dijo Andrew – Prevalece tu generosidad._

_-Yo ni perdono ni olvido – dijo Deborah._

_("Vaya… se ha atrevido con una de sus peores características, y ayer mismo no quería que se lo contara a nadie.")_

_-Pues eso no es bueno, cariño – le dijo Valerie –Deberías intentar cambiarlo._

_-Sí, Deborah, Valerie tiene razón, te haces daño a ti misma – le dijo Andrew._

_("Yo no le digo nada, no quiero censurarla, la acepto como es. Dejo que sean ellos quienes influyan en ella.")_

_-Ya está. ¿Hay más al pasar la página?_

_-No, es el siguiente árbol._

_-Vaya, qué pena, lo estaba pasando bomba. Me acierta casi todo, teníais razón. Te toca, Andrew – pasándole el libro._

_-No, que lean primero ellos las suyas – dijo él._

_("Andrew es mucho menos abierto, y Deborah no va a querer.")_

_-Yo sí os las leo – les dijo Prince._

_Valerie le pasó el libro, lo abrió por su página._

_-La principal ya os la he dicho, es el misterio._

_-Y te acierta de pleno – le dijo Valerie – Eres una caja de sorpresas._

_-Os leo primero las que creo que me acierta y luego las que no._

_-Vale, como quieras._

_-Extraordinario buen gusto, me encanta todo lo bello, tengo mucha dignidad, soy sobrio y sofisticado._

_-De pleno – dijo Valerie. _

_-Sí, yo también lo creo – dijo Andrew._

_-Aunque lo de sobrio te lo saltaste ayer._

_-Ya te digo que sí, por primera vez en mi vida – dijo Prince._

_-Y has seguido saltándotelo hoy – riendo - Vas a tener que tacharla._

_Prince rio también, avergonzado. ("Qué pícara es, y tan abierta, parece Huffle, le encanta hablar del tema.")_

_-De salud más bien frágil._

_-Para nada – dijo Valerie, admirada – Estás como un toro._

_("Ya te digo que le gusto.")_

_-Sí, porque intento cuidarme, pero a la mínima caigo. Antes estaba muy delgado, y ahora, con el giratiempo, me estoy resintiendo otra vez._

_-Pues mira por ti, la salud es lo primero._

_-Temperamental y exigente._

_-A mí no me pareces temperamental._

_-Sí lo soy, mucho. No me has visto enfadado._

_-Ya, es cierto, no te he visto enfadado, y espero no tener que hacerlo._

_-Yo también lo espero. Cuido mucho los más cercanos a mí._

_-Desde luego que lo haces – dijo Andrew._

_-Sí lo haces – dijo Deborah._

_("Vaya, ayer no me comentó nada, pero claro, ayer todavía no era tan cercana a mí y hoy sí, y sabe que la cuido, ella también me cuida. Luego le contaré que la he visto en el espejo.")_

_-Muy ambicioso, trabajador e ingenioso, tengo talento y una fascinante inteligencia._

_-Eres tú – dijo Valerie._

_-Desde luego – dijo Andrew._

_-Por supuesto – dijo Deborah._

_-Amante insatisfecho – dijo Prince._

_-Vaya… - dijo Valerie – Ésa ya la puedes tachar._

_-No, debería ser mi característica principal – dijo Prince - Amo tanto que nunca estoy satisfecho._

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir._

_("Porque sabe que no puedo estar con Lily.")_

_-Tengo muchos amigos y enemigos._

_-Ya te digo, cientos de cada._

_-Vaya que sí - dijo Andrew._

_-Soy muy fiable, reservado y leal a mis amigos._

_-Bueno, lo de reservado también te lo estás saltando._

_-Sí, cada vez más, pero lo prefiero, es mejor ser abierto y mostrar lo que se siente. Pero para los secretos de los demás sí lo soy, soy fiable y leal. Voy ahora con las que no me acierta. Caprichoso._

_-No, no lo eres en absoluto – dijo Valerie._

_-Desde luego que no – dijo Deborah._

_-Testarudo y egoísta._

_-Tampoco lo eres – dijo Valerie._

_-Para nada – dijo Deborah._

_-Modesto._

_-Sí eres modesto – dijo Valerie – Eres muy modesto._

_-Por supuesto – dijo Andrew._

_-No, no lo soy. Eso es lo que aparento, pero en mi fuero interno sé bien lo que valgo._

_-Vaya… – dijo Valerie – Pues más mérito todavía, ser capaz de no demostrarlo. Eres un líder excepcional._

_("Lo mismo que me dijo Deborah ayer.")_

_-Ya está, eso es todo. ¿Te animas, Deborah?_

_-Claro que sí – respondió Deborah._

_("Ya verás cómo las lee todas.") Buscó su página y le tendió el libro. Ella comenzó a leer._

_-Mi característica principal es la nobleza._

_-Desde luego – dijo Valerie._

_-Soy rencorosa, honesta y práctica._

_("Se ha saltado lo de fiel. Qué bueno.")_

_-Honesta y práctica lo eres. Lo de rencorosa deberías cambiarlo, te hace mal._

_-Lo intentaré._

_("A ver si dice lo de fiel.")_

_-Pone que soy fiel, pero ayer mismo dejé de serlo._

_("¡Toma ya! Es honesta a tope.")_

_-¿Y te alegras? – le preguntó Valerie riendo._

_("Qué chismosa es, me encanta, estas dos van a tener unas buenas charlas de secretos de chicas, ya verás.")_

_-Mucho – Deborah también rio - El recuerdo de mi Patronus ha cambiado tres veces en menos de veinticuatro horas._

_("Wow… Ya te digo que es honesta. Y comienza a reír también con ellos, mañana cuando vayamos al abeto lo vamos a pasar genial.")_

_-Cómo me alegro, Deborah – dijo Valerie – Es muy buena señal que cambie el recuerdo de tu Patronus. Eso significa que tu presente es mejor que tu pasado, que la vida te va cada vez mejor, el mío cambia constantemente._

_-Toda la razón – dijo Andrew - El mío también lo hace._

_("Vaya, nunca lo había pensado y tienen razón. El mío no cambió en años, hasta que empezaron a pasarme cosas buenas. Y qué sabios y sanos son ambos, qué buena influencia.")_

_-Soy muy sensata y resuelvo bien los problemas y obstáculos – continuó Deborah._

_-Desde luego – dijo Andrew – Si te hubiéramos hecho caso ayer nos hubiéramos evitado el grave incidente._

_-Vaya que sí – Valerie sufría._

_-Valerie – dijo Prince, paciente – No le des más vueltas al tema, ya pasó. Sigue, Deborah._

_-Pone que me guardo mis sentimientos, pero desde ayer, ya no – dijo Deborah._

_-Maravilloso – dijo Valerie – Ayer te cambió la vida._

_-Por supuesto, he vuelto a nacer._

_("Destinado a cambiar vidas a mejor.")_

_-Tengo buena memoria y soy muy fiable, por eso no soporto la deslealtad._

_-Todas buenísimas cualidades._

_-Claro, si eres fiable, es de recibo que exijas lo mismo de los demás – dijo Andrew – Un buen rasgo Sly._

_-De figura agradable, buen gusto en el vestir y exigencias modestas – dijo Deborah._

_-Sí – dijo Valerie – Tienes muy buen tipo y estás en muy buena forma. Y lo demás también es cierto._

_("Ella lo sabe bien, comparten dormitorio. Qué ganas de verla desnuda. Esta noche... Estoy como una moto.")_

_-Tiendo a no olvidar los errores. No tiendo, no los olvido nunca. Ya sabéis, rencorosa._

_-Cambia eso, cariño._

_-Me gusta mandar pero no obedecer, y tomar decisiones por los demás._

_-Eres tú, Deborah – dijo Andrew._

_-Desde luego – dijo Valerie._

_-Hoy Prince me ha hecho feliz por algo más – dijo Deborah._

_("Todavía no les ha contado que es la segunda en la instrucción, no ha tenido tiempo.")_

_-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?_

_-Soy su segunda en la instrucción del ejército._

_-Wow… Deborah – exclamó Valerie – Cómo me alegro, lo merecías._

_-Por supuesto que sí – dijo Andrew._

_-Y no ha sido porque se haya liado conmigo – dijo Deborah._

_-Ya sabemos que no – dijo Valerie – Él nunca haría algo así. Es porque lo mereces._

_-Una muy buena decisión, Prince – dijo Andrew._

_-Me alegra tener vuestro visto bueno – dijo Prince - Quizá la degrade cuando Alice aprenda a ocluir. De aquí a entonces, lo pensaré._

_-¿La comandante de séptimo? – preguntó Valerie._

_-Sí, es la mejor guerrera del contingente. Mejor incluso que yo._

_-Vaya… – dijo Andrew - Pero no por eso tiene por qué ser una buena segunda, no tiene nada que ver. Es mejor una persona cercana a ti, que te conozca bien y sepa mantener la sangre fría y los pies en la tierra, y Deborah es perfecta para eso._

_-Desde luego que lo es._

_-Y no sólo eso. También que tenga dotes de mando para sustituirte cuando tú no estés presente y no tenga miedo de advertirte de tus errores, como nos dijiste ayer. Y Deborah tiene todas esas cualidades. Es muy difícil encontrar todas juntas en una sola persona._

_("Además, Alice y Frank van a tener mucho trabajo el año próximo, pues serán los encargados de la instrucción de los de séptimo que sigan viniendo y los aurores.")_

_-Desde luego, entonces me quedo con ella. No la degradaré, decidido._

_-Gracias, Prince – Deborah lo abrazó._

_-Pobre, ya te había dado un susto._

_-Pues sí, con la ilusión que me hacía._

_("Qué mona es, es encantadora.")_

_-Anda, sigue._

_-Alegre y con buen sentido del humor._

_("Ya no dice que se equivoca.")_

_-Otra cosa que cambiaste ayer – le dijo Valerie._

_-Pues sí._

_-Pues muy bien hecho._

_-Pone que soy una pareja honesta y fiel, de mentalidad noble y generosa. Ya no me acierta lo de fiel, pero lo de generosa cada vez más._

_-Un buen cambio también – dijo Valerie, satisfecha – Más vale ser generosa que fiel. Hay amor de sobra a repartir._

_("Me encanta Valerie. Le voy a pasar los apuntes de la Magia de la Luna.")_

_-El tuyo, sólo para mí – le dijo Andrew._

_-Si me da la gana – le contestó Valerie – Si encuentro otro que merezca la pena vas a tener que compartirme._

_Prince y Deborah rieron. ("¡Toma ya! ¡Vaya corte! Y estoy seguro de que Valerie está pensando en mí.")_

_-¿Has terminado, Deborah? – le preguntó Prince._

_-Sí._

_-Te toca, Andrew, ahora ya no te libras. Pásale el libro, Deborah, que busque él su página. Ya sabes, Andrew, aprende de nosotros, sé honesto y léenos todo._

_-Bueno, bueno, ya veremos – dijo Andrew._

_Andrew buscó y comenzó:_

_-Mi árbol es el fresno. Mi característica principal la ambición._

_-¡Vaya! Sly hasta la médula – exclamó Prince._

_-Por supuesto._

_-¿Cuándo cumples los años?_

_-Hoy._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Lo que oyes._

_-¡Felicidades! Los diecisiete. El cumpleaños más importante de tu vida ´- emocionado._

_-Ya te digo. Y me has hecho muy buenos regalos, inesperados, los mejores._

_-Cómo me alegro, Andrew._

_-Leo la información del árbol._

_Andrew leyó y después comenzó con las características._

_-Soy excepcionalmente atractivo, vivaz e impulsivo._

_-En la diana – dijo Valerie._

_("Cierto, no es muy guapo pero es muy atractivo, tiene muy buen físico y una cara interesante, como me pasa a mí.")_

_-Exigente, no me importan las críticas, ambicioso._

_-En el clavo – dijo Valerie._

_-Lo de que no te importan las críticas deberías cambiarlo. Hay que dejarse aconsejar – dijo Prince._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Soy demasiado seguro de mí mismo._

_-Ser seguro de uno mismo está bien, pero varias mentes siempre piensan mejor que una sola._

_-Inteligente, lleno de talentos._

_-Vaya que sí – dijo Valerie._

_("Ella también lo admira mucho. Son pareja perfecta.")_

_-Me gusta jugar con el destino, puedo ser egoísta. También acierta. Muy fiable y digno de confianza._

_-Los tres, tú, Deborah y yo, compartimos esa característica – dijo Prince._

_-Por supuesto, Slys hasta la médula. Amante fiel – recalcando la palabra, dirigiéndose a Valerie – y prudente._

_-Bueno, lo de prudente no te acierta – dijo Valerie._

_-Ya, lo de prudente no, pero lo de fiel sí._

_-Es tu característica, no la mía._

_-Ya hablaremos luego a solas._

_-Bueno, bueno, haya paz – dijo Prince riendo._

_-Algunas veces mi cerebro controla mi corazón, pero asumo mis relaciones muy seriamente._

_-Desde luego que sí – dijo Valerie - Yo también._

_-Tengo un gran magnetismo y poder para alejar las energías negativas que me rodean._

_-Conmigo lo haces constantemente._

_("La consuela del constante sufrimiento. Se complementan, son perfectos uno para otro. No me meteré.")_

_-Soy bueno para estar en puestos de reconocimiento, para hacer grandes cosas por los demás._

_-Conmigo lo estás haciendo – dijo Prince._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de pertenecer a tu escolta, me hace sentirme importante. Cuando andamos los seis por el colegio, todos nos reconocen y nos saludan._

_("Ambicioso. Quizá para el año los haga comandantes también, necesitaremos otra pareja.")_

_-Puede que el año próximo os haga comandantes. ¿Os gustaría?_

_-Lo estoy deseando, Prince – respondió Andrew con absoluta convicción._

_-Por supuesto – dijo Valerie, muy segura de sí misma también._

_-La última. Soy fiel a las causas y puedo llegar a ser artista o político reconocido._

_-Desde luego – dijo Prince - Fiel a tus convicciones, decidido a luchar. Y si quieres ser artista, anímate a aprender a tocar algún instrumento y lo hacemos el año próximo, así compartes algo más con Valerie._

_-Lo haré, Prince, lo pensaré. Os lo he leído todo, ¿eh? He correspondido a vuestra confianza._

_-Muchas gracias, Andrew. Para mí ha merecido la pena, porque eras a quien menos conocía._

_-Sí, para mí también – dijo Deborah._

_-Para mí también la ha valido – dijo Andrew - Y teníais razón, me acierta todo._


	34. 34 Frenéticos

**Frenéticos**

_Valerie, Deborah, Prince y Andrew charlaban en la Sala de las mazmorras._

_-¿Qué? ¿Nos tienes más sorpresas preparadas? – le preguntó Valerie ilusionada._

_-Me temo que por el momento, no – respondió Prince._

_-Vaya, hombre, qué pena, con lo bien que lo estaba pasando –desilusionada._

_("A Valerie le gusto un montón, quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero mejor la desanimo, Andrew es celoso, no quiero disensiones entre nosotros.")_

_-Además, he de ponerme con los deberes. El viernes no pude hacer casi nada por lo de la clase de vuelo y porque después de cenar fui a tocar, y ayer me lo tomé de descanso, porque tras toda la tensión estaba exhausto._

_-Ya, yo tampoco los he terminado – respondió Valerie._

_-Ni yo – dijo Andrew._

_-Claro, también el viernes estuvisteis en el campo de quidditch y ayer os pasasteis la tarde entera aprendiendo a ocluir._

_-Eso._

_-Todos estamos haciendo grandes sacrificios._

_-Es lo que nos toca en la situación en que nos encontramos._

_-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo haciendo los deberes? Así no te quedas solo – propuso Valerie._

_("Buf… Creo que Valerie se ha puesto también como una moto, ella también nos vio ayer y está viendo los labios de Deborah, la tiene enfrente, y está comenzando a ponerse insistente. No se corta, se deja llevar por las emociones, no quiero eso, la voy a rechazar.")_

_-Buf… prefiero que no. Así los puedo hacer al dictado._

_-Hazlos al dictado igualmente – dijo Andrew – No nos molestarás._

_("Vaya, visto bueno de Andrew, a él no le importa en absoluto, pues sí me apetece que se queden. Les pregunto a las chicas.")_

_-¿Estáis seguros?_

_-Sí, Prince, sin problema – respondió Valerie._

_("Por supuesto que ella no lo tiene, quiere estar conmigo.")_

_-Yo tampoco me desconcentro con ruido – dijo Deborah._

_("Y aunque lo hiciera, ella también quiere estar conmigo, destinado a reunir a las personas en torno a mí. Pues muy bien, yo encantado.")_

_-He de practicar el dictado mental, para poder hacerlos así en la Biblioteca también._

_-Pues comienza hoy mismo – dijo Valerie._

_-Vale, lo intentaré._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe antes a la enfermería, Deborah? – le preguntó Valerie._

_-Sí, Valerie, genial – respondió Deborah._

_("Muy bien, de camino seguro que charlan del tema.")_

_-A la vuelta os traemos algo de merendar, ¿queréis? – preguntó Deborah._

_-Yo nada, gracias, Deborah – respondió Andrew._

_("Otro que se cuida, pero yo sí quiero, hoy he gastado un montón de energía y lo que me espera de noche. Pienso preguntarle a Lauren si hoy va a quedar con Jack, y si no lo hace, me llevo a Deborah al dormitorio secreto. Ya no me importa imaginar que Lauren está allí con él, Deborah me cura de todas esas bobadas. Va a ser memorable, otro recuerdo que comprobar para mi Patronus.")_

_-Yo sí, pero me llega con un sándwich, si no, no cenaré – dijo Prince._

_Las chicas se fueron y Prince subió al dormitorio por sus bártulos. Cuando bajó, Andrew ya estaba concentrado en sus deberes, pues había dejado su mochila en la Sala. Prince se instaló en su sitio y pasó algo menos de media hora intentando dictar mentalmente. _

_"__Es muy difícil, requiere mucha concentración, pues los pensamientos que no tienen nada que ver con los deberes se inmiscuyen y aparecen escritos en el papel. Voy a desistir, pues a este paso no conseguiré terminar los deberes de la semana."_

_-Andrew, los voy a hacer al dictado verbal. Lo he intentado y no me sale todavía, si te molesto, vete._

_-No, Prince – respondió él mientras continuaba escribiendo, sin levantar la vista – Ya te he dicho que no me molesta en absoluto._

_"__Ya te digo que no le molesta, ha seguido escribiendo mientras le hablaba, es muy inteligente y despierto. Un buen comandante para el año, lo merece."_

_-Muchas gracias, Andrew._

_Justo en ese momento volvieron las chicas._

_-Ya estamos de vuelta – saludó Valerie, cantarina._

_Andrew levantó la vista con mirada y sonrisa ilusionadas. ("Cómo la quiere, la adora. Nunca se la robaré.") Prince se giró. ("Qué contentas vienen, han estado haciéndose confidencias. Estoy seguro de que Valerie también necesitaba crear confianza con alguien para eso, en casa no hay muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.")_

_-¿Qué tal, Deborah? ¿Pomfrey te ha curado? – preguntó Prince._

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Prince – respondió Deborah - Ya ves que sí._

_-Cierto._

_-Anda, bésame. Ahora ya no me duele._

_-Claro, preciosa, ven aquí._

_Se besaron con ganas, Valerie y Andrew también lo hicieron. ("Qué armonía se ha creado entre los cuatro, ya no parecemos Sly. Cuando hagamos el ritual del abeto va a ser fantástico, otro grupo de dos parejas, como con Lily, Cecile y Remus.")_

_Prince y Deborah merendaron mientras charlaban los cuatro otro rato, Valerie les hacía bromas sobre la energía que llevaban gastada. Prince se reía avergonzado, pero Deborah no, ella lo hacía con ganas._

_Después Valerie se puso también con sus deberes y Deborah subió por su mochila, bajó y se puso a estudiar. ("Ella sí los ha acabado, pues el viernes tuvo media tarde y la noche libre y el sábado dos horas más. Y es muy eficiente, seguro que no deja todo para el fin de semana, los lleva al día.") _

_Mientras tanto, Prince hacía los suyos al dictado, siguieron así hasta la hora de cenar. A medida que cada uno iba terminando lo suyo pasaban a estudiar, esta vez ya en silencio los cuatro. _

_("Andrew los ha acabado el primero, escribe muy velozmente, más todavía que yo, casi tan rápido como la pluma al dictado, y apenas ha de pensar lo que escribe. Es muy inteligente, lo admiro un montón, no me extraña que Valerie esté loca por él. Ambos son extraordinarios, cada uno en lo suyo, se complementan como si fueran de casas distintas, serán unos magníficos comandantes._

_Cómo los quiero. Se han quedado toda la tarde conmigo para que no esté solo, y seguro que a partir de ahora lo van a seguir haciendo, cosa que Jack nunca me ha propuesto. He de convocar regalos para Deborah y Valerie y también buscar algo para Andrew. A ver qué se me ocurre, comprarle algo cuando lo conozca mejor. Relacionado con la música quizá, un disco, cuando sepa qué grupos le gustan. Puedo consultarlo con Valerie también.")_

_A las siete y diez llegaron los chicos maléficos de la Biblioteca. Escucharon:_

_-¡Hola, Prince! ¿Qué tal? – con alegría._

_Se giró, era Maida. Venían las dos chicas hacia él._

_("Vaya… Ya se atreven a saludarme delante de los demás y de sus amigos, que se han marchado inmediatamente a los dormitorios. Y hoy han llegado más tarde que ayer, van perdiendo el miedo. Está bien, así el hermano de Lauren ve que se relacionan conmigo.")_

_-Venid aquí, chicas, os voy a presentar a mis amigos._

_Se acercaron, quedando en el hueco entre la mesa y la pared, a su lado y de Valerie. Hizo las presentaciones. Valerie se levantó a darles besos y caricias._

_("Qué cariñosa y sensible es, ya se las ha ganado ella también.") Valerie preguntó a Maida:_

_-¿Has estado con Ivy y tus amigos de tercero?_

_("Claro, anoche las vieron con los otros niños de sus años y los mandaron a la cama.")_

_-No – respondió Maida._

_-Pues has de estudiar con ellos para que te ayuden en los exámenes – continuó Valerie - y a Dawn - ¿Y tú con tus amigos de segundo?_

_-Yo sí he estado con ellos – respondió Dawn._

_("Bien… La peque es mucho menos maléfica, más independiente y predispuesta a unirse a nuestro bando, perfecta para que atraiga al hermano de Lauren, que ahora va a quedarse solo en su año. Maravilloso. He de preguntar a Lauren por las familias de cada uno, esta noche en la cena. Le voy a preguntar por él y predisponerla en su favor.")_

_-¿Y Arthur? ¿Ha estado también con vosotros?_

_-No, él no quería._

_("Era de esperar, debe atraerlo ella. A ver cómo lo hago sutilmente.")_

_-Pues has de animarlo a que esté con vosotros, si no, se va a quedar solo, el pobre._

_-Claro._

_-¿Te sientas con él en clase?_

_-No, porque yo lo hago en la primera fila y él en la última, solo._

_-Pues siéntate con él de cuando en cuando para que no esté solo, hazte su amiga y pronto se unirá a todos los demás._

_-Es que no me cae muy bien._

_("Claro, a ella él no le gusta, pero si empieza a hacerle caso él irá cambiando por ella. Lauren puede intervenir y yo también, cuando me dé ocasión. He de hablar con ella de todo esto, en la cena.")_

_-Ya, lo entiendo, pero haz el esfuerzo, el pobre se va a quedar solo en vuestro año, tenéis que haceros amigos suyos. Id todos juntos a las clases, díselo a los demás._

_-Vale, se lo diré. Eres muy bueno preocupándote por él, después de lo mal que te trató ayer._

_("La tengo en el bote.")_

_-No soy bueno, simplemente me preocupo por él. Los mayores debemos preocuparnos por los pequeños, como haces tú con tu hermano. En casa todos somos una gran familia._

_-Claro._

_-¿Por qué nunca vas a la Biblioteca a estudiar? – le preguntó Maida._

_("Pregunta peliaguda, pero se la puedo responder, le hará plantearse muchas cosas.")_

_-Porque hay malos mayores de otras casas en el colegio, que me quieren hacer daño, y solamente estoy seguro en casa, Maida._

_-Es porque va a haber una guerra, ¿verdad?_

_("Ésta ha oído hablar de la guerra en casa y entre los maléficos mayores, por supuesto.")_

_-Sí, cariño, es por eso._

_-Me da mucha pena que no puedas salir de casa._

_("A ésta también la tengo en el bote, me adoran las dos.")_

_-No pasa nada, ya ves que no estoy solo, mis amigos me acompañan. Por eso os decía ayer que debéis hacer más amigos, para no estar nunca solas, estar solo es muy triste. ¿Lo pasasteis bien en la fiesta?_

_-Sí, muy bien – dijo Maida._

_-Yo también – dijo Dawn._

_-Haremos otra después de los exámenes. A ver si para ésa conseguís convencer a los chicos de que vengan también._

_-Claro, Prince, lo intentaremos – dijo Maida._

_-Cuento con ello. Mientras tanto, venid a verme siempre que os apetezca, me encantará charlar un rato con vosotras. _

_-A nosotros también, bonitas – les dijo Valerie – Dadme otro beso._

_Se lo dieron._

_-¿Me dais uno a mí también? – les preguntó Prince._

_Se lo dieron también a él._

_("Quiero que se vayan, para hablar un momento con éstos sobre lo que acaba de pasar y la fiesta.")_

_-Venga, id a prepararos para cenar._

_Las chicas se fueron. Se quedaron los cuatro solos de nuevo._

_-Wow, Prince, alucinante – le dijo Valerie, admirada – Te las ganaste en una hora, te adoran._

_-No fue mérito mío, son encantadoras. Tú también acabas de contribuir un montón._

_-Claro, hay que darles cariño, crear lazos con ellas, que se sientan arropadas._

_-¿Las visteis a gusto ayer con los chavales de sus años?_

_-Sí, mucho. Les dio mucha pena tener que meterse en cama, estaban ansiosas por relacionarse, seguro que continuaron conversando con sus compañeras en los dormitorios._

_("Qué bien. Ganadas, en una sola noche.")_

_-Vaya, y debisteis mandarlas a la cama más temprano por nuestra culpa, por el espectáculo que montamos._

_-Bueno, ya era hora de que se acostaran los de segundo, las mandamos sobre las once._

_("Buah… para entonces ya llevábamos una hora en la faena. Buf…")_

_-Sí, entonces estuvo bien. ¿Se dieron cuenta de algo los peques?_

_-No, ya nos preocupamos de vigilarlos, estaban a lo suyo._

_-Qué alivio, muchas gracias. La verdad es que fuimos bastante inconscientes._

_-Para nada, Prince – éste fue Andrew – Los niños Sly no son tan delicados, no se espantan de cosas así, dentro de un par de años lo estarán haciendo ellos también. Así ya van tomando nota. Simplemente os emborrachasteis, teníais todo el derecho a disfrutar. En la anterior ya te mantuviste sobrio para que lo hiciéramos todos los demás._

_-Pero a cambio os fastidié ésta._

_-No pienses eso – dijo Valerie – Pudimos continuarla cuando os metimos en cama y tampoco nos apetecía. Nosotros no nos recuperamos como vosotros de lo de por la mañana, y ayer nos tocaba cuidar de los demás, como hiciste tú en la anterior. Debemos repartirnos el trabajo._

_-Gracias, Valerie, Andrew – dijo Deborah._

_-No hay de qué, bonita – dijo Valerie._

_-Gracias, a los dos – dijo Prince._

_-No nos las des – dijo Andrew – Gracias a ti. Somos un gran equipo gracias a ti._

_-Deberíamos ir recogiendo y preparándonos – dijo Deborah, girándose - Ya empieza a volver la gente._

_-Claro, vamos._

_Recogieron sus bártulos y fueron cada uno a guardarlos a sus dormitorios. Mientras Prince guardaba todo en el baúl, llegó Anthony._

_("Buf… qué situación más incómoda. Espero que me hable él, no me giro.")_

_-¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde, Prince? – le preguntó Anthony._

_("Voy a ser sincero, aprender de Deborah.")_

_-He estado con Valerie, Deborah y Andrew en la Sala de Menesteres, y después estudiando en casa, también con ellos._

_-Vaya, me alegro de que hayas salido de casa y luego no te hayas quedado solo._

_("Qué bueno es, estoy a punto de llorar.")_

_-Quería avisarte de que me voy a cambiar de cama – continuó Anthony - Trasladaré el baúl a la vuelta de la Biblioteca. Así todos tendremos más intimidad._

_("Retirándose dignamente para dejarme estar con Deborah, ya no aguanto más.") Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, llorando._

_-Dame un abrazo, Anthony, te quiero mucho._

_Se lo dieron._

_-Venga, Prince, no te pongas triste por tan poco. Ayer pudiste morir, eso sí fue grave, y fue culpa nuestra._

_-No, Anthony, fue culpa de Jack._

_Su amigo lo abrazó más fuerte._

_-No, también fue nuestra, debimos desobedecerle. Traicionamos nuestro temperamento Sly._

_-Que sepas que estoy seguro en el colegio._

_-Sí, ya me lo ha contado Deborah en el almuerzo. Qué alivio._

_Llegó Jack y les dijo:_

_-Chicos, espabilad, se hace tarde._

_-No pasa nada porque lleguemos dos minutos tarde al Comedor, Jack – dijo Anthony - Prince necesita un abrazo._

_("Bien, ya no lo acata.") Anthony le dijo sólo para él:_

_-Llora lo que te haga falta, no hay ninguna prisa._

_-Te quiero mucho, Anthony, para siempre._

_-Y yo a ti._

_Prince luchó por sobreponerse y se separó de él._

_-Muchas gracias, amigo._

_-No me las des. Anda, ve a lavarte la cara, que los maléficos no te noten que has llorado._

_Prince fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando salió, Jack ya había bajado y Anthony lo esperaba._

_-¿Estás mejor?_

_-Sí, mucho mejor._

_-No vuelvas a comerte la cabeza por mí. Las cosas salen como salen y ya está, no hay que darle tantas vueltas._

_-Gracias, Anthony._

_-Vamos, que ya deben estar todos esperándonos._

_Bajaron a la Sala, ya estaba vacía._

_-Fila de a dos, varitas fuera -dijo Deborah._

_Formaron, salieron y llegaron al Comedor tres minutos tarde. Saludó a su peque y luego charló con Lily, para ver si se había recuperado de las noticias que le había dado a mediodía, y sí, lo había hecho, gracias a Alice. ("Qué bien. Alice es muy valerosa y animosa, tiene mucha confianza. Otra posible persona a quien contar lo de los horrocruxes, ella tampoco se arredraría. Un gran apoyo para Lily. Hablaremos de todo ello en verano.")_

_Lily también le dijo que Albus le había proyectado para que hablaran los tres sobre los planes para los próximos días. Lo hicieron. Albus los citó para el día siguiente después de desayunar en la sala de reuniones del espacio de entrenamiento, les dijo que todos fueran acompañados, que estaría cerrada y que llamaran con un toque característico, pues ya no era seguro que los maléficos no pudieran entrar en el espacio de entrenamiento._

_También les dijo que el martes tendrían su primera clase de aprender a hacerse invisibles, y según les fuera, otra más esa misma semana. ("Buf… cuánto trabajo, a ver si puedo quedar con Lauren.") Quedaron para el martes, también después de desayunar, en el despacho de Albus. Esta vez, deberían usar el giratiempo por separado, cada uno en su casa, para tres horas, y acudir a su despacho. ("Buah… cuatro horas mañana y tres el martes. Voy a caer enfermo.")_

_También preguntó a Prince cuándo quería dar su próxima clase de vuelo en escoba. ("Cuánto trabajo… voy a tener que sacrificar el miércoles.") Le respondió que el miércoles. Le dijo que acudiera al campo de quidditch tras las clases con toda la escolta y que lo esperaran allí, pues si se quedaba solo con la profesora podrían sufrir un ataque, el campo de quidditch no aparecía en el Mapa. ("Encima todos van a tener que sacrificar su tiempo para que yo aprenda a volar. Ya puedo poner empeño en conseguirlo cuanto antes, estamos a quince días de los exámenes.")_

_Cuando acabaron, ya casi estaban terminando el segundo plato. Habló en privado con Lauren, le contó de sus intercambios con las niñas maléficas la noche anterior y esa misma tarde, y ella se alegró mucho. También le preguntó si había leído algo nuevo, y no, no lo había hecho. Debieron dejar para otro momento que le contara lo de las familias de cada una. Por último le preguntó si necesitaba el dormitorio oculto esa noche, ella le dijo que no. ("Y aunque lo hubiera necesitado me lo hubiera cedido.")_

_Volvieron a casa. ("Buf… se acabó el sosiego. Me parece que pocas más ocasiones voy a tener de disfrutar la paz de ayer por la tarde y la de hoy, y mucho menos, de poder estar con Deborah cuando nos venga en gana, como le había prometido. Por suerte, ella lo entenderá a la perfección. Desde luego, a esta noche no pienso renunciar, nos lo hemos ganado a pulso. Una cama por fin, donde poder hacer las cosas como deben ser hechas y dormir juntos._

_Y ahora nos toca reunión de venganza, a ponernos frenéticos. Espero que sea corta para escapar al dormitorio cuanto antes con Deborah. Vamos a usar el giratiempo para tener mucho tiempo para todo lo que nos apetezca, y después dormir a pierna suelta. Todavía me dura la resaca. _

_Por cierto, voy a llevar el libro de la Magia Roja para leerlo con ella, que se entere de lo del Vínculo como Pareja y la Unión de las Almas y lo vaya pensando. Si quiere que yo sea el primero para ella debo darle la opción de hacerlo, aunque se entere de lo de los horrocruxes y de lo de Lauren. A estas alturas, ya sé que entenderá todo a la perfección.")_

_Cuando llegaron a casa, retuvo a Jack y le dijo:_

_-Vamos a vincularnos para hablar._

_Se miraron a los ojos, de cerca. Les costó más que las veces anteriores. ("Hemos perdido gran parte de la confianza. Espero que la recuperemos poco a poco.") Lo consiguieron por fin._

_-¿Cuándo tienes la próxima clase con el Rave maléfico? – le preguntó Prince._

_-Mañana por la mañana._

_-Maravilloso. Necesito que leas si tiene clase de Pociones y cuándo._

_-Lo haré._

_-Me lo cuentas, vinculados, en el almuerzo._

_-¿Lo vais a linchar?_

_-Sí, a todos, a los cinco maléficos. Tenemos la reunión ahora. Mañana mismo, a los Rave de séptimo._

_-Los ha leído Lauren, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto. Somos un gran equipo._

_-Me parece estupendo. ¿No me necesitáis?_

_-No, no contábamos contigo, Jack._

_-Yo creo que sí me necesitáis. ¿Pensáis lincharlos sin más y dejar que se vayan?_

_-No lo sé, todavía no hemos planeado nada._

_-Yo he estado pensando en el tema. Hay que obliviarlos._

_-Claro…_

_-Al menos que olviden lo de Lily, lo del ejército y las caras de quienes los hayáis linchado, pero no la razón por la que lo habéis hecho, para evitar en la medida de lo posible que os denuncien._

_-Desde luego. Muy bien pensado, Jack._

_-Llevo desde ayer a mediodía dándole vueltas al tema._

_-Gracias, Jack._

_-¿Quieres que participe en la reunión?_

_-Si quieres, sí, claro._

_-Pero evitamos decir a los demás lo que voy a hacer. Me quedaré el último cuando acabemos de darles la paliza. Habrá que dejarlos inconscientes para que tampoco me recuerden a mí._

_-Por supuesto, en todo caso, podemos lanzarles un Desmaius._

_-Por ejemplo._

_-Nos quedamos los dos solos con Deborah cuando acabemos con los demás para concretar qué hay que hacerles olvidar._

_-De acuerdo._

_Se desvincularon. ("Este intercambio ya nos ha hecho recuperar la confianza un montón. Es un desquite también para él, su contribución va a ser fundamental.")_

_Se dirigieron a la mesa de la cristalera, ya lo esperaban los seis guerreros. De frente, de izquierda a derecha, George, Andrew, Valerie y Paul. A la izquierda del hueco libre, Brooke frente a Andrew, y a la derecha, frente a Paul, Deborah. Jack se sentó frente a George. Prince rodeó la mesa convocando el Muffliato._

_("Valerie y Deborah se han sentado estratégicamente, para quedar frente a los chicos que les gustan. Y Deborah a mi derecha, por supuesto, el prestigio que le otorga ser la segunda, haberse liado conmigo y que Paul la vea junto a mí. Vaya si es astuta. Seguro que lo han planeado todo cuando han ido juntas a la enfermería._

_No quiero nada con Valerie, pero esto me confirma que Deborah no va a ponerse celosa de mí en absoluto, está cambiando también lo de posesiva, luego tendremos una conversación larga y tendida. De ella me puedo esperar sinceridad absoluta. Qué ganas.") Se vinculó con Deborah y le dijo:_

_-Jack ha venido porque los va a obliviar cuando acabemos con ellos._

_-Wow… genial._

_-Nos quedamos los tres al final para hablar del tema._

_-Estupendo._

_-No lo menciones durante la reunión._

_-Desde luego que no._

_Se sentó y comenzó:_

_-No sé si sabéis para qué nos hemos reunido._

_-No, no lo saben – dijo Deborah._

_("Le voy a dar protagonismo.")_

_-Pues cuéntaselo tú, Deborah._

_-Vamos a linchar a los cinco maléficos Rave y Gryff que quedan en el colegio. Los ocho._

_-Genial – dijo Paul - ¿Cuándo?_

_-Esta misma semana. En la próxima clase de Pociones que tengan._

_-Estupendo. En territorio Sly – continuó Paul – Se van a amedrentar. Se les van a quitar las ganas de hacerse mortífagos._

_("Me encanta cómo se expresa Paul, tajante y con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo, se parece mucho a Andrew, deben ser el mismo árbol. Y Deborah debe estar poniéndose caliente a tope, para una mujer debe resultar muy sensual.")_

_-Eso esperamos. ¿Cuándo tienen clase de Pociones los Gryff con vosotros?_

_-El martes por la mañana. Terminamos a las once._

_-¿Los de sexto estáis dispuestos a salir antes de clase para llegar a tiempo y llegar más tarde a la siguiente?_

_("Una ola de desde luegos.")_

_-Como si no llegamos a la próxima – dijo Valerie, también con profunda convicción – Hay que lincharlos._

_-Entonces vamos a planificar ya lo del martes – continuó Deborah - Deberemos volver a quedar cuando sepamos cuándo la tienen los Rave. Quizá mañana mismo. ¿No es así, Prince?_

_("Ya lo tiene todo pensado.")_

_-Sí. Mañana a mediodía sabremos cuándo la tienen los Rave, los dos de séptimo y el de sexto – respondió Prince - Volvemos a quedar como hoy en el descanso tras el almuerzo. Continúa, Deborah._

_-Muy bien. Debemos esperarlos a la puerta del aula de Pociones desde las once menos diez. Brooke y Paul debéis dejarlos salir antes que vosotros, para cortarles la retirada por si intentan protegerse metiéndose en el aula._

_-Perfecto – dijo Paul - ¿Y los demás alumnos?_

_("Ya lo tiene en el bote, cómo la mira. Pero esta noche es para mí y me ha jurado que me va a esperar, como no lo cumpla, se va a enterar de lo que es bueno, la destrozo.")_

_-Los dejáis pasar, simplemente. Los que estemos fuera también lo haremos._

_-¿Y Slughorn?_

_-Lo mismo, si sale entre los alumnos, lo dejamos pasar. Si se queda el último, lo encerramos en el aula con un hechizo que sólo conoce Prince._

_-Maravilloso._

_("Deborah debe estar gozándola. Intercambio con el chico que le gusta, se está poniendo caliente con total seguridad, mejor para mí. Que la caliente él para disfrutarla yo. Y lo que daría por linchar también a Slughorn, ya de paso.")_

_-¿Y qué les vamos a hacer? – preguntó Paul - No conocemos Magia Oscura. ¿Nos vas a enseñar algo, Prince?_

_("No le enseño nada por el momento, es un atractivo que me reservo para mí, estoy seguro de que a Deborah también le pone.")_

_-No, sólo yo la usaré. En concreto, con uno de los de séptimo, que estuvo a punto de violar a una amiga._

_-¡Vaya tela! – exclamó Valerie._

_-Le voy a dejar marcada para siempre su bonita cara, que no vuelva a hacérselo a ninguna mujer._

_-¡Genial! – exclamó Brooke._

_-A mí se me ocurre qué podemos hacerles a los demás – dijo Paul._

_-Di._

_-No es Magia Oscura, pero se irán bien calentitos, conozco un hechizo que equivale a pegar una paliza a lo muggle, podemos hasta romperles los dientes e incluso algún hueso._

_("Buah… Esto le va a poner a Deborah un montón, me ha ganado por la mano.")_

_-Wow… maravilloso – dijo Prince - Explícanos._

_-Se trata de dirigirlo hacia la parte del cuerpo que quieras golpear, con movimiento de varita como latigazos. Según la intención que le pongas, haces más o menos daño._

_-Le vamos a poner muchísima intención – dijo Andrew, vehemente – Van a acabar muy mal parados._

_-Desde luego – dijo George._

_-Por descontado, no lo podemos probar – dijo Paul._

_-Tranquilo – dijo Prince – Ya lo practicamos con ellos._

_-Por supuesto. Os digo el conjuro._

_Se lo dijo._

_-Lanzadlo no verbal, para que ellos no lo aprendan. Es invento de un amigo auror ya graduado._

_-Muchas gracias por compartirlo, Paul._

_-Cuando se lo cuente a mi amigo estará muy orgulloso._

_("Uno a invitar el próximo año.")_

_-¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?_

_-Yo – dijo Brooke – Una vez le hayas marcado la cara, dejadnos a las mujeres que apaleemos al guaperas._

_("Desde luego, pero yo también quiero hacerlo, es algo personal, lo de Cecile.")_

_-Por supuesto que sí, yo os ayudaré, y el resto de chicos, a por el otro. Hay que dejarlos inconscientes, si no con la paliza, con un Desmaius al final. ¿Algo más?_

_Nadie habló._

_-Qué bien nos entendemos. Volvemos a quedar mañana tras el almuerzo. Id acumulando rabia, quizá esa misma tarde ya tengamos operación._

_-La rabia está siempre latente, Prince – dijo Valerie._

_-Gracias por todo. Hasta mañana. Deborah, Jack, quedaos._

_Los demás se fueron en silencio. Jack rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos, planificaron al detalle qué debía hacerles olvidar y qué no. Cuando acabaron, Jack se marchó. Deborah y Prince se vincularon. _

_-Ve a prepararte, te espero en el dormitorio._

_-Como un rayo, Prince._


	35. 35 Temeridad

**Temeridad**

_Prince dejó que Deborah se fuera antes. La Sala Común ya se había quedado vacía, todo el mundo se había marchado a la Biblioteca. Subió al dormitorio, Jack y Anthony no estaban. Sacó del baúl el libro de la Magia Roja y del cajón de la mesilla el giratiempo. ("Hubiera estado bien darme una ducha, pero no voy a hacerla esperar. No pasa nada, hay ducha también en el servicio del dormitorio oculto, podemos ducharnos juntos, algo que nunca he probado, así que me llevo el coletero también, una muda y el despertador.")_

_Cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama y las protegió. Deborah llegó a los cinco minutos. ("Wow… Se ha puesto una falda muy corta y ajustada, botas bajas y camisa. Nunca me había fijado en ella en uniforme. Vaya piernas tiene, duras como rocas, está en muy buena forma, si fuera más alta sería una mujer impresionante, como Lauren.") Ella se vinculó._

_-Ya veo que te gusta…_

_-Estoy a cien, Deborah, no me aguanto más. Hoy te voy a reventar. Pasa delante._

_-¿No vamos a tu cama?_

_-No. Tengo un lugar privado para los dos, donde podrás gritar sin Muffliato._

_-Eres una caja de sorpresas._

_-Albus nos preparó un dormitorio a Anthony y a mí, por si no se iban los maléficos, para que estuviéramos protegidos. Él no conoce que existe._

_-Vaya…_

_-Pasa. Hasta el fondo._

_("Así la miro por detrás. Voy como una moto, no sé si seré capaz de contenerme. Ya casi me da igual.") Abrió mentalmente el espacio oculto, apareció la puerta y se la abrió._

_-Quédate en la entrada, vamos a usar el giratiempo._

_-Si tenemos tiempo de sobra, Prince, son las ocho y veinte._

_-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Deborah, y quiero que durmamos nueve o diez horas, mañana tenemos un día de veintiocho y esta noche te voy a reventar. Vamos a usar el giratiempo._

_-Tú mandas, Prince._

_Pasaron, cerró la puerta y se quedaron en la entrada._

_-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, la puerta desaparece, como la de la Sala de Menesteres o la del espacio de entrenamiento, y no se oye nada desde fuera._

_-Maravilloso._

_-Déjame calcular cuántas horas necesitamos. ¿A qué hora te vas a ir a tu dormitorio?_

_-A las siete y media._

_-De acuerdo. Habrá que despertarse a las siete para comenzar bien el día. ¿Te parece?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Diez horas para dormir, hay que hacerlo a las nueve._

_-Tenías razón, claro que necesitamos el giratiempo._

_-¿Le damos al máximo?_

_-¿Cinco horas y media? – asombrada._

_-Sí, quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar. Si nos cansamos y nos dormimos más temprano, más tiempo por la mañana._

_-Perfecto, entonces._

_Sacó el giratiempo, pasó la cadena en torno a sus cuellos y giró cinco vueltas el mecanismo._

_-Ya está. Son las tres y veinte de la tarde._

_-Vaya invento el giratiempo._

_-Ya te digo, qué suerte que somos brujos. Venga, a la cama, la de la izquierda._

_-No, no. A la cama tú._

_-Vale._

_-Desnúdate y quédate en ropa interior._

_-Tú mandas._

_Prince dejó los bártulos sobre la mesilla y se sentó en la cama para descalzarse. Ella se quedó a unos pasos, mirándolo. _

_-No te quedes sentado, quítate la ropa en pie, que te vea hacerlo._

_("Vaya, no se ha roto el Vínculo desde tan lejos y sin mirarnos, ya podremos comunicarnos a través de la mesa del Comedor. Y wow… quiere admirarme, y seguro que ella hace lo mismo después. Qué bien que hemos venido aquí, en mi cama no hubiéramos podido. Buah… ya estoy frenético, cómo me voy a poner. El primero va a ser muy corto. Que se fastidie, por provocarme así. Me debe la de anoche.") Se quitó también los calcetines y se puso en pie._

_Empezó quitándose lentamente la guerrera y la camiseta, sin dejar de mirarla. ("Cómo me mira. Ya te digo que estoy como un tren, ya verás cómo me dice algo.")_

_-Merlín, ya estoy caliente, sólo de verte, estás de toma pan y moja._

_Sonrió satisfecho. ("Qué expresión más graciosa, nunca la oí.")_

_-Dale a los pantalones también._

_Se los bajó hasta los tobillos y se los sacó con los pies._

_-Un cuerpo perfecto. Pasaría una hora sólo mirándote._

_-¿Ves cómo necesitábamos el giratiempo al máximo? Mira todo lo que se te antoje._

_Pasó largos minutos haciéndolo. ("Así se me va a pasar el calentón. No importa, luego me calienta ella.")_

_-De perfil – le pidió ella._

_Se puso de perfil._

_-Vaya trasero._

_Él rio avergonzado._

_-Deborah, me está dando vergüenza._

_-Pues que no te la dé, estás como un tren. Déjate admirar, eso sí es mérito tuyo, si estás tan fuerte es porque te lo has trabajado._

_-Toda la razón. Gracias, Deborah._

_Pasaron unos minutos más._

_-Ahora de espaldas._

_Se giró del todo._

_-Wooow… Pensaba que era imposible de mejorar. Vaya espalda tienes, eres perfecto. Qué buen ojo tengo._

_Siguió mirándolo unos minutos más._

_-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer cuando decaiga el tema. Vamos a luchar desnudos. Quiero verte en acción._

_-Muy buena idea. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido._

_-Imagino que se te ha pasado el calentón. A mí no. ¿Cómo quieres seguir? ¿Quieres que me desnude yo o prefieres hacerlo tú?_

_Él se giró._

_-Me encantaría cualquiera de ambas cosas._

_-Lo que más te ponga._

_-Desnúdate tú, quiero mirarte también._

_-Túmbate si quieres, pero preferiría que no. Así sigo caliente yo también._

_-De acuerdo. Dale._

_Ella se sacó primero las botas y la falda._

_-Wooow… qué piernas, Deborah. Me muero de ganas de catarlas._

_-Pues aguántate las ganas un poco, así te vas calentando._

_-Ya lo estoy._

_-Así me gusta. ¿Quieres que siga?_

_-No. Date la vuelta._

_Ella se la dio._

_-Tú también estás muy fuerte. Vaya gemelos._

_-Por supuesto. Yo también me lo trabajo._

_("La seguiría mirando, pero no quiero que se le pase el calentón a ella.")_

_-Mírame otra vez._

_Ella se giró de nuevo._

_-¿Sigo?_

_-Sigue._

_Se desabrochó muy lentamente la camisa y se la sacó sensualmente, debajo llevaba un salto de cama, negro, con encaje en los bordes._

_-Wooow… Deborah. Eso sí quiero quitártelo yo._

_-Préstamo de Valerie._

_-Vaya… Habéis tenido una buena charla de secretos de chicas._

_-Sí, cuando hemos ido a la enfermería. Te voy a contar algo que me ha dicho, me ha dado permiso para hacerlo._

_-Ya sé lo que es._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que yo también le gusto._

_-A ti tampoco se te escapa una. Cuando le ha vacilado a Andrew con lo de ser compartida se refería a ti._

_-Ya lo sabía._

_-Me pone mucho que te deseen así las mujeres y tenerte para mí. Soy una privilegiada._

_-Ya te digo._

_-No me importaría que te lo hicieras con ella._

_-¿Ya se te ha pasado lo de posesiva?_

_-Sí, por completo. Entiendo que no estás hecho para una sola mujer. Sería un desperdicio, y me pone imaginarte con otras._

_-Nunca me lo haré con Valerie, no le haría eso a Andrew. Son perfectos uno para otro._

_-Cuando aprendan a ocluir, enséñales la Magia de la Luna, estoy segura de que él la aceptará. No renuncies a Valerie, es excepcional y te desea mucho._

_-Lo pensaré de aquí a entonces._

_-La harías feliz, y él también la valoraría más si tú la deseas._

_-Claro... tus maniobras._

_-Y estrecharía los lazos entre todos, como en las sociedades primitivas._

_-Cómo has cambiado en veinticuatro horas, Deborah._

_-Gracias a ti._

_("Destinado a cambiar vidas a mejor.")_

_-Ya empiezo a imaginarla a ella con ese modelito que llevas._

_-Precisamente por eso me lo ha prestado, para provocarte._

_Prince cambió a viva voz._

_-¡Qué malas sois!_

_Deborah rio y respondió vinculada._

_-Claro, ¿qué te pensabas?_

_-Pues pienso hacérmelo con ella en cuanto me dé ocasión._

_-Qué caliente me pone imaginaros._

_-¿Te has puesto caliente también con el intercambio con Paul?_

_-Por supuesto. Me pone mucho también, es magnífico._

_("Ya te digo que le ha gustado, y ella a él. Pero la quiero estrenar yo. Que espere.")_

_-He pensado mientras hablabais que él te iba a poner caliente y luego te iba a disfrutar yo, y también me he puesto._

_-Lo sabía. Por eso nos hemos sentado así._

_-Lo habéis planeado todo entre Valerie y tú._

_-Claro que sí. Pero que sepas que te voy a esperar, aunque acabe eligiéndolo a él. Que espere también. _

_("¡Toma ya! Yo le pongo mucho más.")_

_-Como me entere de que te toca un pelo, lo marco también a él._

_-Cómo me pone que me digas eso, Prince, que me quieres sólo para ti. Tranquilo, sólo lo usaré para provocarte._

_("Wow… me encanta.")_

_-Por el momento, lo voy a enseñar a ocluir para la escolta de verano – continuó ella - Él tiene el talento seguro._

_-Vaya, Deborah, dos pájaros de un tiro. Conectas con él y me consigues otro buen guerrero. _

_-Claro que sí, hay que aprovechar bien el tiempo, tenemos mucho trabajo._

_-Pero tú no lees mucho._

_-Sí leo, he estado practicando mucho con Anthony. Ya llego a profundos._

_Prince pasó a viva voz._

_-¡Qué callado te lo tenías!_

_Deborah respondió vinculada._

_-Siempre esperando al momento oportuno. Sabía que lo ibas a necesitar en cuanto Jack te fallara._

_-¿Entonces por qué no me has propuesto leer tú al Rave de sexto?_

_-Porque no quiero que rompas del todo tu buena relación con él. También os hacéis mucho bien._

_-Toda la razón. Hoy nos ha costado vincularnos, pero en cuanto se lo he propuesto, ha vuelto a surgir la confianza._

_-Claro, debemos estar todos unidos._

_-Entonces ya se te está pasando también lo de rencorosa._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Deborah, has vuelto a nacer._

_-Gracias a ti. Vamos a seguir, que no decaiga el tema._

_-No decae, Deborah. Tu inteligencia y conversación también me ponen mucho._

_-Y a mí las tuyas. ¿Dónde quieres desnudarme? ¿En cama o en pie?_

_-En pie, para verte bien entera. Ven aquí._

_Ella se acercó de frente a él. Él se arrodilló y recorrió con las manos sus piernas desde los tobillos, palpándolas con firmeza, deleitándose en ellas._

_-Cómo me tocas, Prince. Sería capaz de llegar así._

_-Eres dura como una roca, Deborah. Buah… estoy a cien. Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno._

_Pasó varios minutos disfrutando sólo de sus piernas. Llegó a su trasero._

_-Buaaah… qué duro._

_-Eso mismo me decías anoche._

_-Vaya…_

_Al tiempo que la masajeaba por debajo de la ropa interior, aproximó la cara su a sexo, aspiraba y le echaba el aliento._

_-Wow… qué bien hueles, debes saber genial._

_-Nunca me lo han hecho con la boca._

_-Vaya… Pues hoy lo vas a probar._

_-No me lo han hecho porque no he querido. Yo nunca lo he hecho con la boca._

_-No me importa. Yo sí lo hago y te lo voy hacer aunque tenga que obligarte._

_-Cómo me pone que me digas eso, Prince._

_("Lo sabía. Qué sucia es, cómo me gusta. Se lo voy a decir.")_

_-Qué sucia eres, Deborah, me encanta._

_-Lo sabía, a ti más que a nadie. Casi te haces mortífago, y eso también me pone mucho._

_("¡Toma ya! Y en eso no hay quien me alcance. Se lo hago ya mismo, ella me merece más que nadie, me acepta tal como soy.") Le bajó la ropa interior y se la sacó por los pies._

_-Abre las piernas – autoritario - Te lo voy a hacer ya mismo. Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno._

_Ella las abrió. Le levantó el salto de cama, la abrió con los dedos y comenzó a lamerla con fruición y ella a jadear._

_-Wow… Prince… es alucinante…_

_-Claro, boba. ¿No ves lo que te estabas perdiendo?_

_-Ya te digo..._

_-Y lo mereces más que nadie. Me aceptas con todos mis defectos._

_La aferró por el trasero para presionar más contra su lengua. Ella a él por la cabeza._

_-Buaaah…_

_-Qué bien sabes, Deborah._

_-Y tú lo haces genial… eres maravilloso... ¿Puedes mirarme…?_

_-Claro._

_Levantó la vista hacia ella. ("Se siente poderosa, de tenerme a sus pies.")_

_-¿Te sientes poderosa, Deborah?_

_-Sí… mucho… Te lo voy a hacer con la boca yo también…_

_-No quiero que hagas nada que no te apetezca._

_-Pero quiero… estoy segura de que contigo me va a gustar… Tendrás que enseñarme…_

_-No tengo nada que enseñarte, me lo haces como te salga. A mí me va a gustar seguro, hagas lo que hagas. No pienses en eso ahora, disfruta._

_-Me pone mucho imaginar que te lo hago…_

_-Vale. Pues piensa en ello, imagina, pero no me lo cuentes, quiero llevarme una sorpresa._

_Siguieron así unos cinco minutos, en silencio mental._

_-Cómo estoy disfrutando… como nunca… Ya ha cambiado otra vez el recuerdo de mi Patronus… Qué razón tenías…_

_("Y sin haber llegado. Podría meterle el dedo, pero voy a esperar a ver si llega así y lo reservo para luego.")_

_-Dime cosas sucias…_

_-Me gustaría morderte y hacerte sangrar también aquí._

_-Hazlo…_

_-No. Es muy delicado y no querrás que Pomfrey te cure aquí. Aprenderé a curar y te lo haré cuando sepa._

_-Vale…_

_-Tampoco quiero que te haga esto nadie más hasta que yo te rompa._

_-Claro que no… soy tuya… No pienso hacérmelo con nadie hasta que estés listo… Ya sabes… mi característica… A ti sí quiero serte fiel…_

_("¡Toma ya!")_

_-Estaremos en verano también si encontramos dónde hacerlo. No te haré pasar hambre._

_-Me encargaré de buscar dónde…_

_("Yo ya sé dónde le va a poner a cien que se lo proponga.")_

_-¿Sabes dónde se me ocurre?_

_-Dime…_

_-En alguna pensión de Knockturn._

_-Buah… Prince… qué peligro…_

_-¿Y no te pone que sea peligroso?_

_-Por supuesto…_

_("Lo sabía. A mí también me pone mucho.")_

_-Pues lo haremos, tenemos el escudo. Nos escapamos los dos._

_-Mataría y moriría por ti…_

_("¡Toma ya! El primer día.")_

_-Y yo por ti, Deborah._

_-Voy a llegar… Más fuerte…_

_Presionó con todas sus fuerzas. Pasaron un par de minutos._

_-Ah… me cuesta…_

_-No tengas prisa. Imagina que nos pillan en Knockturn así y tenemos que cargárnoslos medio desnudos._

_-Ah… sí… Sería fantástico…_

_-Que se enteren de que el amor es la magia más poderosa._

_-Ya te digo…_

_-También quiero que nuestra primera vez sea allí. Aprovecharemos alguna salida a Hogsmeade y nos apareceremos._

_-Por supuesto…_

_-Te romperé en Knockturn, en un nido de mortífagos, como lo hubiera hecho de serlo._

_-Aunque te hicieras mortífago seguiría contigo…_

_-No lo dudo._

_-Ya…_

_La sintió latir contra su lengua, gritando._

_-Llegaste, Deborah._

_No paró hasta que terminó. Después se incorporó, todavía arrodillado, y la abrazó. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Buah… Prince, cómo te quiero. Yo pensaba que era imposible quererte más, me revientas el pecho. Daré mi vida por ti, nunca amaré a nadie como a ti._

_("Estoy seguro de que dice la verdad, no hay otro como yo. Pero la he de animar a que encuentre su camino. No puedo hacerme cargo de tantas mujeres, y menos con todo el trabajo que debo hacer en esta vida.")_

_-No pienses eso, Deborah. El amor no tiene límites, ya has oído a Valerie, hay de sobra para repartir._

_-Lo de Knockturn no iba en serio, ¿verdad?_

_("Por supuesto que iba en serio.")_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Yo no quiero, Prince. Me ha valido para ponerme más, pero es una temeridad. No quiero que mueras._

_-Tienes razón, Deborah. No lo haremos._


	36. 36 Para no aburrirse

**Para no aburrirse**

_Deborah y Prince continuaron así un rato, mientras ella se recuperaba. ("Voy a contarle lo del espejo, ella me ha declarado amor eterno.")_

_-¿Sabes? Hoy te he visto en el espejo._

_-Ya me viste ayer._

_-No. Me refiero a mi deseo solo._

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas tú solo?_

_("Se atreve a preguntarme, qué bien.")_

_-Estar rodeado de la gente que amo, los más cercanos, apenas cuatro personas, y una de ellas eres tú._

_-Vaya…_

_-Ayer no te veía y hoy sí._

_-Claro, Prince. Desde ayer me amas como yo a ti._

_-Por supuesto. ¿No quieres descansar en la cama un rato?_

_-No, quiero seguir. Yo también quiero catarte a ti, no te he tocado y eres magnífico. Quiero tocarte entero, ponte en pie otra vez._

_("Bien, así me pone bien caliente para mi turno.")_

_Él se levantó de nuevo y se dejó acariciar por ella. Primero levemente, de los pies a la cabeza, apreciando cada forma y textura de su cuerpo, al tiempo que le hablaba:_

_-Eres perfecto. Nunca hubiera soñado tener para mí un cuerpo semejante. Voy a seguir contigo, quiero verte desarrollarte completamente como hombre._

_("Buah… me obnubila tanta admiración, pero tiene toda la razón. Lo voy a superar y a sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo. Esta mujer me lo levanta todo. Se me había pasado el calentón pero me he recuperado al instante cuando ha pasado a las caricias más intensas, cómo me desea.")_

_-Voy a hacértelo con la boca ya mismo._

_("Va a ser corto, pero no importa, hay mucho tiempo y si quiero lo repetirá.")_

_-De acuerdo._

_-Quédate en pie, quiero hacértelo de rodillas como tú a mí._

_Lo tocó por fin por encima de la ropa interior y le dijo:_

_-Ya he notado esta tarde, y por eso he decidido hacértelo así, que posees un auténtico monumento, por eso también te he dicho entonces que quiero que me estrenes tú. Estoy ansiosa por verla y tenerla dentro de mí, aunque sólo sea en la boca._

_Lo abrazó desde atrás y lo masajeaba estrechando su cuerpo contra sí._

_-Vuelvo a estar caliente – le dijo ella._

_-Entonces vamos a hacerlo de otra manera._

_La levantó del suelo y la arrojó a la cama, boca abajo._

_-Háztelo sola, yo te voy a ayudar._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Cuando te falte poco._

_Ella comenzó a tocarse, él se sacó la ropa interior, se subió a la cama y se puso sobre ella, encajándose entre sus duras nalgas pero sin moverse, simplemente ayudándola a presionar._

_-Las camas del colegio son horribles – dijo ella - Son muy blandas._

_-Toda la razón, otra cosa que pedirle al viejo, los colchones se pueden convocar. A la próxima vamos a la Sala de Menesteres y demandamos un dormitorio en condiciones._

_Continuaron así unos diez minutos. ("Le cuesta mucho llegar, como a Lily al principio.")_

_-Ya me queda poco…_

_-Allá voy._

_Se encajó entre sus pliegues._

_-Agárrala con las manos y háztelo con ella._

_Ella lo hizo._

_-Muévete tú también..._

_-Desde luego._

_Se movía muy lentamente como le gustaba a ella. Llegó a los dos minutos, gritando de nuevo._

_-Ya está… ¿Por qué no hemos empezado así desde el principio…?_

_-Porque no hay ninguna prisa y hubiera tenido que contenerme, Deborah. No me gusta contenerme, sino dejarme fluir._

_Cuando ella terminó él le dijo:_

_-Me toca. No la sueltes._

_Embistió más rápido para llegar también. Cuando estaba casi a punto, le dijo:_

_-No te asustes por lo que voy a hacer… hoy no te voy a romper…_

_Introdujo la cabeza en su umbral, descargándose en su interior, mientras le decía:_

_-¿Ves…? Ya me he derramado dentro de ti... Eres mía…_

_-Sueño con el día que me llenes hasta el fondo._

_-Lo haré… Deborah… pero si me esperas para que sea el primero… Si no, te quedarás sin ella..._

_-Eso ni soñarlo. Aunque tuviera que esperar años._

_-Descuida… no serán años…_

_Se dejó caer sobre ella y le daba besos en la cabeza. Al rato ella le dijo:_

_-Estoy exhausta, pero quiero seguir. Ahora ya te debo dos._

_-Yo también estoy cansado. No te preocupes, me las apunto, ya te las cobraré. Vamos a intentar dormir, aunque sea un rato, si nos despertamos de madrugada ya continuaremos. _

_Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, pusieron el despertador para las dos y media de la madrugada y se metieron en la cama a dormir, abrazados. Ambos lo hicieron al instante y del tirón hasta que sonó el despertador. Prince lo apagó, lo puso una hora más tarde y continuaron dormitando, dándose besos y caricias._

_("Qué bien me sienta estar con esta mujer, estoy como nuevo, cuánta razón tenía Lauren. No quiero abandonarla nunca, aunque me tenga que repartir.") Cuando sonó el despertador otra vez, Deborah le propuso:_

_-Vamos hasta las cocinas a comer algo._

_-Desde luego, estoy hambriento. Saco el Mapa para vigilar a Filch._

_Prince sacó el Mapa y lo estudiaron. Filch estaba en el segundo._

_-Vamos ya – dijo Deborah._

_-No, no te fíes, patrulla sin orden ni concierto. Espera a ver adónde se dirige._

_Filch tomó el pasadizo hasta el quinto. Prince se carcajeó._

_-¿Has visto? Le encanta ese pasadizo, siempre va por ahí._

_-Vamos ya, que ahora está lejos._

_-No, espera, a ver si patrulla el quinto o vuelve a bajar._

_No patrulló el quinto, subió al sexto y comenzó a patrullar._

_-¿Te das cuenta? – dijo Prince carcajeándose - Lo que te decía, sin orden ni concierto._

_-Ya te digo – ella también lo hacía._

_Siguieron riendo mientras continuaban hablando._

_-Vamos ya – dijo él, plegando el Mapa para seguir viendo el sexto._

_-¿Así? ¿Qué dices? Habrá que vestirse._

_-¿Para qué? Sólo nos verán los elfos y ellos no se chivan. Venga, vamos, Filch puede volver a bajar en cualquier momento._

_-Al menos los zapatos y tú la ropa interior._

_-No, vamos ya. Sigilosos en el dormitorio y después corriendo._

_Lo hicieron. Salieron sigilosamente del dormitorio oculto, luego del común y después corriendo por las escaleras a la Sala Común, las mazmorras y hasta la planta baja y las cocinas, él por completo desnudo, ella en salto de cama, ambos descalzos, a carcajada limpia. Sólo llevaban las varitas y el Mapa._

_Comieron allí mismo, era la primera vez para Deborah que andaba de noche por el castillo y él le estuvo contando de sus correrías desde primero, incluido lo de cómo había espiado a Pince para acceder a la S.P. y poder robar libros de Magia Oscura. Ella estaba encantada y se echaron también unas buenas risas._

_Volvieron al dormitorio llevando más provisiones. ("Ahora estamos los dos frescos, es mi turno por fin, a ver si me lo propone ella.") En efecto, en cuanto entraron, ella le dijo:_

_-Quédate en pie, quiero hacértelo arrodillada._

_-Déjame ponerme caliente primero tocándote, me queda mucho por catar._

_Le amasó los pechos a través del salto de cama. ("Los tiene más grandes que Lily pero aun así separados y muy duros. Ella tampoco podría hacerme nunca lo que me hizo Audrey, da igual, ya me lo hará Lauren. Los de Deborah son perfectos así.") Ambos se pusieron frenéticos casi de inmediato._

_-Buaaah… Deborah. Todavía no te los he visto, pero me parecen perfectos, voy a mordértelos también. _

_Lo hizo a través de la tela, con lo que ya estaban los dos a cien, mucho más calientes que antes de dormir._

_-Vamos a dejar para luego lo de hacérmelo con la boca, me iría enseguida._

_Se tumbaron en la cama y lo hicieron como por la tarde, pero sin ropa y con ella encima._

_-Así tengo yo ahora el control…_

_("Lo hace muy lento pero genial, me encanta, y no me voy así. Es perfecta para mí.")_

_-Lo haces perfecto… Deborah…_

_-Así es como siempre he llegado con alguien antes que contigo…_

_Él seguía tocando y mordiendo sus pechos a través de la tela y entonces sí se volvió completamente loco. Ella también, y llegaron ambos muy rápido, a la vez._

_Ya eran las cuatro y media, descansaron un poco y Prince dio a leer a Deborah el capítulo del Vínculo como Pareja. Ella lo hizo en silencio, sin comentarle nada, y cuando acabó él le propuso:_

_-Quiero hacerlo contigo._

_-Yo no, Prince, me llega con lo que tenemos. Eso de no poder ocluir todo lo que siento por ti me parece abrumador para ti. Es demasiado intenso, no disfrutaríamos de estar vinculados como lo estamos haciendo._

_-Ya, quizá tienes razón, también lo sería para ti lo que siento yo._

_-Eso creo. Dejaríamos de conservar los pies en la tierra, y en la situación que estamos no nos lo podemos permitir. Ambos tenemos un papel fundamental. Quizá cuando llegue la paz._

_("Deberé pensar mejor lo de hacerlo con Lily y Lauren, porque es cierto, todos tenemos sentimientos muy profundos, no podríamos vincularnos en cualquier situación, pero entonces tampoco podremos hacer la Unión de las Almas. Vaya lío, esta magia no es tan perfecta como parecía.")_

_-Quería que leyeras también lo de la Unión de las Almas, pero no sé si merece la pena, si no nos vinculamos como Pareja no podremos hacerla._

_-Lo leo igualmente, quiero conocerlo, quizá eso me convenza._

_Deborah leyó en silencio. Al rato le dijo:_

_-Me salto lo de la poción._

_-Sí, sáltalo._

_Continuó leyendo. Cuando acabó le dijo:_

_-No me importaría hacerlo en el aspecto de conocer todo tu pasado y que tú conocieras el mío. Sería fantástico, conocernos hasta ese punto y seguir aceptándonos y amándonos, porque estoy segura de que lo haríamos._

_-Sí, yo también lo estoy, en ese aspecto no tengo duda alguna, me encantaría hacerlo._

_-Pero, como bien has dicho, hay que estar vinculado como Pareja y no me parece el momento adecuado para hacerlo._

_-Ya, ya me lo has explicado y lo entiendo._

_-Y en el aspecto de que el Vínculo no se rompe aunque uno de los dos deje de confiar en el otro, no tengo preocupación alguna. Sé con absoluta seguridad que la comunión entre nosotros va a ser de por vida. Nunca te voy a fallar, pase lo que pase, seamos lo que seamos, ya te lo he dicho antes, incluso si cambiaras de bando te seguiría amando._

_-Buah… Deborah, eso es mucho decir. Tu mayor deseo es matar mortífagos._

_-No sería la primera ni la última vez que se da el caso de amantes de bandos enemigos en una guerra, el amor está por encima de los bandos. Se puede amar a un asesino, y más siendo Sly y teniendo instinto asesino. Y de esa manera podría poder seguir protegiéndote si coincidiéramos en alguna batalla, te rastrearía y velaría por ti. Ya te he dicho antes que mataría y moriría por ti. No ha sido el calentón, yo nunca diría cosas así en vano, llevo mucho tiempo sintiéndolo._

_-Abrázame, Deborah. _

_Se abrazaron._

_-Te amo con todo mi ser – dijo él - Espero que nunca tengas que verte en esa situación, voy a contarte algo._

_-Di._

_-El viejo me ha convertido en su mano derecha._

_-Ya lo sé, por supuesto que lo ha hecho._

_-Sospecho que cuando me gradúe me va a pedir que cambie de bando y me convierta en agente doble para espiar al enemigo._

_-No me digas…_

_-Sí, así lo creo. Albus es un consumado manipulador._

_-Vaya…_

_-Hasta ahora estoy sabiendo manejarlo, lo manipulo yo a él y no él a mí. Pero según se desarrolle la guerra, quizá necesitemos espías, no los tenemos, y yo sería perfecto, instruido por él y con mi pasado._

_-Por supuesto que serías perfecto, su as en la manga. Pienso que sí lo hará._

_-E imaginas en ese caso lo que debería hacer, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto. Cometer atrocidades para que Voldemort y Lestrange llegaran a confiar en ti, después de todo lo que está pasando._

_-Eso mismo._

_Ambos lloraban._

_-¿Y lo harías?_

_-Preferiría morir antes que matar inocentes, pero si no existe otro modo de vencerlo, deberé hacerlo._

_-Pues haz lo que debas hacer, Prince. Estaré ahí para ayudarte a tomar la decisión cuando te llegue el momento y continuaré protegiéndote a toda costa aunque estés aparentemente del otro lado. Incluso yo misma también me marcaría porque no estuvieras solo._

_-Vaya, Deborah. Es cierto que me abruma tanto amor._

_-Venceremos, Prince, cueste lo que cueste._

_-Eres la primera a quien se lo he contado._

_-Gracias por hacerlo._

_-Dudo que haya nadie en el mundo que me acepte y me comprenda como lo haces tú._

_-Vaya… Yo también dudo que alguien lo haga como lo haces tú conmigo. Nos vincularemos y haremos la Unión cuando todo pase, pase lo que pase. Si te ves obligado a asesinar lo aceptaré igualmente y no dejaré de amarte por eso. Mientras yo viva, nunca estarás solo._

_("La quiero más que a nadie.")_

_-Gracias, Deborah, no mueras antes que yo, por favor._

_-Claro que no, Prince, moriremos juntos, de viejos._

_("Cómo deseo poder contarle lo de los horrocruxes, ella lo entendería todo perfectamente, mucho mejor que Lily. Y en absoluto necesitamos vincularnos como Pareja, ya nos decimos todo lo que sentimos de palabra, absoluta honestidad. Cuánto bien me hace esta mujer, y pensar que hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas la ignoraba casi por completo.")_

_Se dieron mimos y se dijeron muchas palabras tiernas para recuperarse de la nueva desazón. Cuando ya pasaban de las cinco y media volvieron a la carga. Esta vez, para ponerse a tono, Prince quiso verla desnuda por completo. ("Así le cobro una de las que me debe.")_

_-Sal de la cama – le ordenó._

_-A sus órdenes, comandante._

_Salieron ambos de la cama y le sacó el salto de cama estando ella en pie, la admiró largamente y también la tocó._

_-Eres perfecta, tienes todo el cuerpo duro como una roca, y las formas de tus pechos y trasero son totalmente armoniosas y proporcionadas._

_("Lástima que no sea más alta, si lo fuera, sería monumental.")_

_-Ya estoy frenético de nuevo._

_-Ya, ya veo._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Yo también, sólo por cómo me miras, pero me voy a aguantar las ganas, no quiero marcharme hoy sin hacértelo con la boca, llevo toda la noche imaginándolo._

_-Está bien, yo también llevo mucho tiempo deseándolo, si cuando acabe todavía estás caliente, aún tendremos tiempo para otro._

_-Qué potencia, Prince. Ya he perdido la cuenta._

_-Y yo._

_Se puso ante ella con los brazos en jarras._

_-De rodillas – le ordenó._

_-¿Puedo coger la almohada?_

_("Le va a poner que le diga que no. Me lo pregunta precisamente por eso.")_

_-No – tajante – En el suelo. Si te hace daño te fastidias._

_Ella se arrodilló mirándolo extasiada, con los labios entreabiertos. ("Ya te digo que se ha puesto, era lo que buscaba, ya verás, va a ser espectacular.")_

_-Cómo me pone ser el primero que te la meta en la boca._

_Ella jadeó. ("Ya está tan caliente como yo.")_

_-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Quiero ver lo que sabes hacer por ti misma, novata._

_-Lo primero, admirarla. Es preciosa, Prince… perfecta._

_La acariciaba levemente con la yema de los dedos mientras la miraba extasiada. ("No debe haber visto muchas, si estaba colada por Jack hasta que se lio con Anthony, pero sí es verdad que es agradable de ver. Y me encanta verla así, adorándola. Algún día no muy lejano la tendrá.")_

_-Me estás haciendo esperar._

_-Allá voy._

_Comenzó a lamerla de abajo arriba, en toda su longitud, mientras lo miraba._

_-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó ella._

_-Me encanta. Pero lo que más me gusta es que a ti también te está gustando._

_-Vaya que sí. ¿Puedo mejorarlo?_

_-Sí, aprieta más al llegar a la punta._

_-Vale…_

_Continuaron así cinco minutos._

_-¿No te cansas? – le preguntó él._

_-No, podría pasarme horas._

_-Pues yo me aburro un poco. Pasa al siguiente paso._

_Ella se introdujo la cabeza en la boca y la rodeaba con la lengua._

_-Wow, Deborah. Eso no es de novata._

_-Ya sabes, consejos de Valerie._

_-Vaya… qué ganas de hacérmelo con ella._

_-Alguna vez nos lo haremos los tres juntos._

_-Ya te digo que sí._

_("Y ya sé dónde, en el Espacio de Entrenamiento en Magia Ancestral, con las camas grandes.")_

_Pasaron cinco minutos más._

_-Pasa a lo siguiente, Deborah, que me aburro._

_Le succionaba la cabeza, al tiempo que la mordía levemente con los dientes._

_-Wooow… eso nunca me lo habían hecho. Valerie es toda una experta. Dale más fuerte._

_Ella lo hizo._

_-Sabía que esto te iba a gustar. _

_-Ya te digo. Muerde más fuerte, quiero que me duela, así aguanto más, porque esto me está gustando mucho y quiero que dure, ahora no pares hasta que yo te diga._

_La dejó hacerlo diez minutos._

_-Maravilloso. Dale a lo siguiente._

_Se la introdujo hasta la mitad y la atrapaba entre el paladar y la lengua rozándola con los dientes, entrando y saliendo._

_-Wow… Deborah, eres una artista. No me creo que sea tu primera vez._

_-Te juro que lo es._

_-Qué afortunado soy. Como me entere de que se lo haces a otro, te quedas sin ella._

_-Te juro que no lo haré._

_Siguió así tres minutos más._

_-Siguiente paso. Hasta el fondo._

_Ella lo hizo, se la introdujo hasta el fondo de la garganta, contra el que chocaba al entrar, y cada vez que salía, la succionaba y mordía._

_-Buah… Deborah. Inmejorable. El recuerdo de mi Patronus ha cambiado._

_-Ya era hora._

_Siguió así otros tres minutos._

_-¿Me dejas acabar como me gusta a mí?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince. Vivo para obedecerte._

_-¿Puedo irme dentro?_

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo ibas a irte fuera? Quiero que te derrames dentro de mí, como antes._

_-Sabe mal._

_-Vaya tontería, a estas alturas._

_-Allá voy, entonces. Succiona muy fuerte cuando lo sientas._

_-Tú mandas._

_La aferró por la cabeza y se movió a su ritmo, frenético, chocando contra su garganta cada vez._

_-No te vayas todavía, para al borde, me encanta que me muevas así, me pone muy caliente._

_("Sly… sexo sucio. Me encanta mi casa, el Sombrero acertó.")_

_-Qué bien, así ya estás preparada para el próximo._

_Paró al borde y lo repitieron una docena de veces. Ella lo miraba extasiada._

_-Te sientes poderoso._

_-Por supuesto, porque te domino, estás a mi merced, hago lo que quiero contigo. ¿Te duelen las rodillas?_

_-Sí._

_-Me gusta que te duela._

_-Y a mí._

_-A la próxima me voy. Ya sabes cómo tienes que hacer._

_-Dale._

_Le dio, más frenético. Estalló contra su garganta y redujo el ritmo. Ella lo succionó y lo mordía algo menos fuerte que al principio, mientras él gritaba disparando largas y calientes ráfagas. Cuando, acabó, jadeante, le dijo:_

_-Wooow… Deborah… El mejor de mi vida hasta ahora…_

_Ella se desprendió de él y lo abrazó._

_-Levanta, vamos a la cama._

_Se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados._

_-¿Estás caliente? – le preguntó él._

_-Sí, pero descansa._

_-Wow… Deborah, qué feliz me haces. Eres perfecta para mí._

_Descansaron diez minutos._

_-¿Se te ha pasado el calentón?_

_-Sí, Prince, estoy muy a gusto, nos queda menos de una hora, prefiero quedarme así._

_-¿Te apetece que nos duchemos juntos? Sería mi primera vez con alguien, me encantaría que fuera contigo._

_-Vale. Y luego comemos algo._

_Fueron al cuarto de baño. Prince se recogió el pelo._

_-¿No te vas a mojar el pelo? – le preguntó ella._

_-No, me lo lavé ayer. Me cuesta mucho secármelo con la varita._

_-Claro, a mí también, pero entonces no vamos a disfrutar igual._

_-Ya, tienes razón. Entonces nos lo lavamos también._

_Continuaron charlando en la ducha. _

_-Pena de mi champú._

_-Ya, y del mío. El del colegio es una porquería._

_-Ya te digo, y yo, que tengo el pelo muy grasiento, debía lavármelo cada dos días._

_-Vaya. E imagino que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza cortártelo._

_-Nunca, ni cuando apareció mi retrato en El Profeta. No sería yo._

_-Es cierto, no serías tú. No lo hagas, sería una muestra de debilidad._

_-Eso mismo creo yo._

_Disfrutaron enjabonándose mutuamente el cuerpo y la cabeza. Se pusieron calientes y se lo hicieron de nuevo, bajo el agua. Primero él a ella, abrazándola por detrás. Le introdujo un dedo también y apreció que su barrera no era tan estrecha como la de Lily. ("Quizá a la próxima pueda meterle dos, en otra posición que me maneje mejor.")_

_-Wow… Prince… cuántos trucos sabes… eres todo un experto…_

_-Porque no me dedico a meterla y ya está._

_-Contigo no hay quien se aburra… Ya he perdido la cuenta y todos han sido distintos…_

_Le costó llegar pero lo consiguieron._

_-Ahora tú. ¿Quieres con la boca otra vez?_

_-No, me llega con la mano._

_-Te caliento bien con la mano pero acabamos con la boca. Quiero que te vayas dentro de mí otra vez._

_-Entonces dale ya con la boca, me voy enseguida._

_Ella se arrodilló._

_-Dale, muéveme tú._

_Lo hizo. Llegó al minuto y medio. Siguieron conversando mientras salían de la ducha y se secaban el pelo con las varitas._

_-Qué potencia, Prince, después de todos los que llevas._

_-Estoy en buena forma._

_-No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres muy potente. Tanto para ponerte como para irte, tiene que ver con las hormonas._

_-¿Qué son las hormonas?_

_-Sustancias reguladoras que segrega el cuerpo. Tienen muchas funciones, y entre ellas, la de ponerse caliente. _

_-Vaya…_

_-Y con semejante pedazo que tienes, es más difícil aún, pues requiere que se llene de sangre._

_-¿Qué dices? – asombrado._

_-Claro. ¿Cómo pensabas si no que se te levanta?_

_Le dio la risa nerviosa. ("Es demasiado sincera para mí, me encanta.") Ella también rio._

_-La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensarlo._

_-Biología. Una ciencia muggle._

_-Lo que quiere estudiar Remus._

_-¿En serio? ¿Va a estudiar una carrera muggle después de graduarse?_

_-Sí, eso me dijo el viernes cuando lo vi de noche._

_-Qué interesante, a mí me gusta, leo sobre el tema. Me interesa el tema sexual, me informo mucho. Ahora hay mucha información, ya sabes, los muggles están en plena revolución sexual._

_-Sí, lo que nos robaron a nosotros hace siglos ahora lo toman para ellos._

_-Hemos de seguir leyendo juntos el libro de la Magia Roja. Y conseguiré libros y revistas muggles para pasarte, así aprendemos cosas juntos y también puedes compartirlas con tus otras mujeres._

_-Buah, estupendo, Deborah, porque a mí también me interesa mucho._

_-Así hacemos algo más que darnos revolcones._

_Se carcajearon._

_-Desde luego, y nos servirá también para ponernos._

_-Cuando lo hagamos por fin, estudiaremos juntos el Kama Sutra._

_-¿Qué es el Kama Sutra?_

_-Un tratado indio milenario, que habla del amor de pareja y las relaciones sexuales._

_-Vaya… ¿Indio, de la India, la antigua colonia inglesa en Asia?_

_-Claro, perdona, olvido que apenas sabes Geografía._

_-¿Y dices que es milenario?_

_-Sí, en India predomina una religión mucho más tolerante con la sexualidad que el cristianismo, o al menos así era en aquellos tiempos, porque ahora las mujeres viven totalmente sometidas a los hombres._

_-Vaya… Cuántas cosas interesantes de las que hablar contigo, Deborah._

_-Desde luego. No nos va a llegar la vida._

_-Cuéntame más del Kama Sutra. ¿Lo has leído?_

_-Claro que lo he leído. Es un código sobre cómo deben comportarse los miembros de una pareja para llevar su relación a buen término, desde el aspecto más público al más privado._

_-Qué interesante._

_-Y en el aspecto privado, incluye multitud de posturas diferentes en las que realizar el acto sexual._

_-Vaya… qué bueno._

_-Para no aburrirse. Como haces tú sin saber nada, más mérito todavía. Eres un dios del sexo._

_Volvieron a reír._

_-Gracias, Deborah._

_-También clasifica a los hombres y mujeres según el tamaño de sus órganos._

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_-Sí. Los hombres, en orden de menor a mayor, sois liebres, toros o caballos._

_-¿Y yo qué soy?_

_-¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo? – carcajeándose._

_-No he tenido nunca con quién compararme, no me fijo en eso en los otros chicos._

_-Eres caballo y de los grandes._

_Rieron los dos._

_-¿Y las mujeres?_

_\- Cierva, yegua y elefanta._

_("Lily es cierva.")_

_-¿Y tú qué eres?_

_-No lo sabré hasta que deje de ser virgen._

_-Claro…_

_-Y luego están las combinaciones._

_-Cuéntame._

_-Las mejores son las del mismo tamaño. Liebre con cierva, toro con yegua y caballo con elefanta._

_-Claro…_

_-Las siguientes mejores son aquellas en las que el tamaño del hombre es un grado mayor que el de la mujer. Cierva con toro y yegua con caballo._

_-Claro…_

_-Yo pienso que son mejores que las que recomienda. Mejor cuanto más llena, al menos así nos gusta a nosotras._

_-Ya. Pero para nosotros es peor, cuanto más estrecha es la mujer, más nos cuesta contenernos._

_-Claro, por eso recomienda las otras. Y luego están las desfavorables, aquellas en las que el hombre es menor que la mujer. Liebre con yegua y toro con elefanta._

_-Claro..._

_-Y las peores son las extremas. Cierva con caballo, mujer pequeña y hombre grande, provoca relaciones sexuales muy cortas aunque muy satisfactorias._

_("Vaya… con Lily.")_

_-Pero la peor de todas, como podrás comprender, es liebre con elefanta, un hombre pequeño con una mujer grande._

_-Claro, apenas se sienten._

_-Y nunca llega a golpearle el fondo, que es también una fuente de placer para ambos._

_-Vaya, eso del fondo no lo sabía._

_-Más Biología, el cérvix, el cuello del útero, donde se gestan los bebés._

_-Claro..._

_-Las chicas, cuando nos ponemos calientes, sentimos escalofríos ahí, es un punto erógeno también, muy importante. Por eso es tan esencial que el hombre tenga un buen tamaño._

_-Jo, Deborah, cuántas cosas me estás enseñando._

_-Tengo que compensarte lo feliz que me haces. Acabo de vivir las mejores treintaiséis horas de mi vida._

_-Me asombra que sepas tanto siendo virgen._

_-Hombre, porque no pienso serlo para siempre y quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, me parece esencial._

_-Sí, a mí también me lo parece._

_-Por eso todavía no me lo he hecho con nadie, debía encontrar alguien que me llenara en todos los aspectos, y tú lo haces. Vas a ser el primero y voy a estar contigo, aunque sea esporádicamente. No cuento con que te hagas cargo de mí ni nada parecido, y por supuesto, no pienso tener familia hasta que acabe la guerra._

_-Desde luego que no, yo tampoco._

_("Y pueden pasar décadas hasta que acabemos con Voldemort. Buf… qué mala suerte tenemos de ser brujos.")_

_-Y continuando con el tema sexual y lo de tener familia. Cuando una mujer tiene niños se ensancha y puede pasar de cierva a yegua o de yegua a elefanta._

_("Vaya, entonces cuando Lily tenga niños será mejor. A ver si podemos tenerlos.")_

_-Claro..._

_-Y no sólo eso, también se incrementa el número de vasos sanguíneos en el aparato sexual y las relaciones son más placenteras. En ese sentido, es bueno tener niños. A mí me gustaría tener al menos uno, algún día, cuando acabe la guerra, todavía me quedan treinta años por delante, y ya sé con quién lo quiero tener. Contigo._

_-Wow… Deborah. Si prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer._

_-No, Prince, no. Yo te conozco muy bien desde hace meses. No te he quitado ojo de encima, serías un padre excelente. Mira cómo tratas a Ariel, y el sábado te ganaste a las chicas maléficas en una hora. Y tienes un mérito increíble, porque no recibiste una buena educación, no has tenido buen ejemplo en el que basarte, lo haces todo por instinto. Te has hecho a ti mismo._

_-Me dejas a cuadros, Deborah._

_-Porque sí eres modesto, vales mucho más de lo que crees. Pero no creas que por tener un hijo contigo esperaría que lo mantuvieras tú. Me bastaría con que te tuviera como figura paterna, para que llegue a ser al menos la mitad de bueno que tú._

_-Me dejas a cuadros, Deborah._

_-Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo._

_-Ayer por la mañana me decías que no ibas a estar conmigo para siempre._

_-Porque las ideas estaban latentes, debían cristalizar, y lo han hecho en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Nos ha valido día y medio por meses, hemos recuperado el tiempo perdido._

_-Ya te digo._

_Salieron del cuarto de baño. Ya eran las siete y media._

_-Buaaah… Deborah, se nos hace tarde._

_-Ya, a ver si no nos pillan Anthony y Jack._

_-Vístete rápido, yo recojo todo._

_Ella comenzó a vestirse y él se puso la muda limpia._

_-¿Esto lo limpian los elfos?_

_-No tengo ni idea, supongo que sí._

_-Pues deja la comida que hemos traído, queda sólo una hora para el desayuno._

_-Claro._

_Prince recogió toda su ropa, el Mapa, el libro de la Magia Roja, la varita y el despertador. ("Buaaah… cuántos trastos, no me caben en las manos.") Le dio la risa._

_-¿Cómo hemos quedado con Dumbledore? – preguntó Deborah._

_-En la sala de reuniones, necesitamos la escolta hasta allí, pues no sabemos si los maléficos pueden haber descubierto cómo se entra al espacio de entrenamiento._

_-Claro, qué problema._

_Deborah estuvo lista en dos minutos, no se puso el salto de cama, sólo la ropa interior, la camisa, la falda y las botas. Lo llevó en la mano junto con la varita._

_-Así ya se lo dejo a Valerie en el cesto de la colada._

_-Vuelve a pedírselo cuando volvamos a quedar._

_-Tiene más modelitos, ya te sorprenderé. Y en verano pienso comprarme unos cuantos, para que tú tampoco te aburras. Podríamos ir a buscarlos juntos, así me pongo lo que te guste._

_-Estaría genial._

_-Vamos, te abro la puerta._

_Salieron al dormitorio común. Prince rastreó a sus amigos._

_-Los he rastreado. Están durmiendo._

_-Qué útil es eso del Rastreo, y tú y yo no lo hemos probado todavía. Lo hemos de practicar, así podré protegerte en cuanto me pueda aparecer._

_-Desde luego, Deborah._

_-Ya me pesa no poder hacerlo ya. Las clases las estoy tomando igualmente y ya lo consigo, así que aunque no haya hecho el examen, lo haría de cualquier modo si se trata de salvarte la vida._

_-Gracias, Deborah._

_-Sabría en cualquier momento si te encuentras en peligro, pues pienso en ti constantemente, nunca sales de mi cabeza._

_-Te amo, Deborah, dame un beso, nos vemos en una hora._

_Se besaron._

_-Yo también te amo._

_Deborah se marchó. Prince dejó todo sobre el baúl, desprotegió las cortinas de su cama y puso todos los trastos sobre ella. Ordenó todo, se vistió con ropa limpia, bajó a la Sala Común a dejar la ropa sucia en la colada y de paso llevó el libro de ciencia muggle y el diccionario. La charla con Deborah le había despertado de nuevo el interés. _

_Estudió el diccionario en lugar del libro de ciencia, buscó las palabras 'hormonas' y 'útero' y estudió las páginas en que venían dibujos, en una sección aparte. Descubrió esquemas del cuerpo humano y de los distintos sistemas que lo conformaban, entre ellos los aparatos reproductores masculino y femenino. Los estudió a fondo, descubrió los órganos de los que se componían y sus nombres._

_A las ocho y veinte subió de nuevo al dormitorio, sus amigos terminaban de prepararse. Bajaron juntos, la escolta ya los esperaba._

_-Fila de a uno, varitas fuera – ordenó Deborah._


	37. 37 Asombro

**Asombro**

_Desayunaban. Sev se había disculpado con Lily y Lauren de charlar con ellas durante el desayuno para poder hacerlo tranquilo por una vez. Llevaban varios días de intercambios muy tensos e intensos, y después de la apasionante noche con Deborah necesitaba un rato de sosiego antes de ir al abeto con ella, los Gryff y Albus. _

_("Empiezo a necesitar estar solo otra vez, llevo desde el jueves sin estarlo y no sé cuándo voy a tener ocasión, me espera una semana de mucho trabajo.") Charlaba a ratos con Ariel. A las nueve menos cuarto entraron las lechuzas. Dos de ellas se dirigieron a su zona de la mesa, la que recibía Jack con El Profeta y otra para Deborah._

_-¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Valerie._

_("Una escoba, es para mí. Me muero de vergüenza.") Deborah se la tendía y le habló vinculada:_

_-Anda, abre el paquete, te la hemos comprado entre todos._

_Él habló en voz alta._

_-No teníais por qué hacerlo._

_-Sí, Prince, sí teníamos – dijo Valerie, comprensiva – Debes aprender desde ya con la mejor escoba que existe, los mortífagos las tienen._

_-Muchas gracias – lloró._

_Jack lo estrechó contra sí._

_-Vamos, no te pongas así por tan poco, abre el paquete y mírala. _

_Luchó por recuperarse y abrió el paquete._

_-Wow… qué buena pinta._

_-Es una Nimbus 1500, el último modelo, la que tengo yo – le habló Valerie – Pero la idea fue de Deborah._

_-Estuvimos hablando el viernes por la noche y escribí a mis padres para que fueran a Diagon a comprarla el sábado – le dijo Deborah – Les pedí que esperaran a anoche para enviarla porque el fin de semana vamos al entrenamiento directamente desde el Comedor._

_-Muchas gracias por encargarte, Deborah, pero ahora tenemos un problema – dijo Prince - También hoy debemos ir hasta allí._

_-Nos la llevamos nosotras a casa – le dijo Heather._

_-Claro, gracias. Me estáis abrumando, no merezco tanta atención._

_-Esto no es nada, Prince, se compra con dinero – le dijo Andrew, paciente – Lo que tú estás haciendo por todos es impagable._

_("Tiene razón, a pesar de no saber nada de los horrocruxes.")_

_-Volaremos juntos en verano, Sev – le dijo Ariel._

_-Claro, cariño – les pasó la escoba a sus compañeras de quinto – Vamos a terminar de desayunar._

_-¿Cuándo tienes clase otra vez? – le preguntó Valerie._

_-El miércoles después de clases, y tenéis que acompañarme todos y quedaros allí, porque el campo de quidditch no es seguro, no aparece en el Mapa._

_-Lo haremos, no te preocupes por eso – le dijo Andrew, muy seguro._

_-Por supuesto - dijo Jack._

_-No lo dudes – le dijo Deborah, y a los demás – Vamos a terminar de desayunar, Albus ya está saliendo._

_Continuaron desayunando. ("Deborah sabe bien lo abrumado que me siento y que necesito estar tranquilo para comer, después de la noche que hemos pasado y la caminata que nos espera. Ella y yo llevamos ya seis horas despiertos. Buf… demasiadas emociones juntas, y al final no he pensado en la meditación. Lo haré de camino al abeto.")_

_Terminaron rápidamente de desayunar y se dirigieron al espacio de entrenamiento. De camino se cruzaron con Alice y Frank, que los saludaron animosos. ("Los Gryff ya están allí, qué ganas de verlos, ya se me ha pasado de nuevo la desazón, cada vez me acostumbro más a estar con gente, es fantástico.")_

_Los escoltaron hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones, Prince llamó con el toque acordado con Albus y la puerta se abrió, pasaron él y Deborah y los demás se marcharon. El director y los Gryff estaban sentados a la mesa. Lily se levantó de inmediato y se echó en sus brazos, como la última vez que se habían visto en el despacho de Albus._

_("Esta vez no la beso, no quiero hacerlo delante de Deborah, está muy reciente la increíble experiencia de esta noche, y aunque sé que ella lo entendería, no quiero hacerla pasar por ese apuro.") Así que se limitó a abrazar a Lily mientras le proyectaba:_

_-"Perdona que no te bese, cariño. Ya lo haremos en el Bosque o mañana."_

_Lily pensó, ("Ha pasado la noche con Deborah, por eso hoy ni le apetecía hablar en el desayuno, lleva muchas horas en pie. Le voy a preguntar, no quiero que se sienta incómodo con la situación.")_

_-"Has estado con Deborah, ¿verdad?"_

_("Vaya, ya lo ha adivinado también, no creo que Lauren se lo haya contado.")_

_-"¿Te lo ha contado Lauren?"_

_-"No, mi amor, fue por cómo me hablaste de ella el sábado. Noté que te estabas enamorando de ella, y ella lo está de ti desde hace mucho."_

_("A Lily tampoco se le escapa una en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Qué fácil me lo pone.") Lily continuó:_

_-"Me alegro mucho por los dos, Deborah es una persona muy cabal y segura de sí misma, mucho más que Lauren o yo. Te va a hacer mucho bien."_

_-"Gracias por entenderlo, cariño. Te amo."_

_Mientras tanto, Deborah se había dedicado a saludar a Cecile y Remus con abrazos y gran alegría, y a Albus la mano. Cuando Lily y Sev se separaron, él saludó a los demás, mientras Lily y Deborah se abrazaban también. Lily le dijo sólo para ella:_

_-Cuídalo mucho, por favor._

_-Nunca lo dudes, Lily. Daré mi vida por él._

_("Lo ama profundamente, mucho más que yo. No consiguieron vincularse hasta anteayer y ya está dispuesta a morir por él. Lo merece más que yo, que sólo le doy preocupaciones. He de hacerme más fuerte y astuta pero ya, ya sé qué voy a pedir al abeto. Voy a animar a Deborah a que esté con él.")_

_-Hazlo feliz también, ya que yo no puedo._

_-Por supuesto, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano porque lo sea._

_("No tiene duda alguna en seguir con él, cuánto me alegro. Ella no se come la cabeza como Lauren, tiene mucho más claro lo que quiere. Qué bien va a estar con ella. Le voy a preguntar si han estado esta noche, seguro que ella me dice la verdad.")_

_-Habéis pasado la noche juntos, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, con el giratiempo. Hemos dormido casi once horas y lo hemos pasado de muerte. Llevamos despiertos desde las tres._

_("Wow… qué sincera es, y me responde todo al instante, no parece Sly. Qué bien nos vamos a entender.")_

_-Qué alegría me das, Deborah._

_-Qué generosa eres, Lily. Cuánto estoy aprendiendo de vosotros._

_("Ya te digo, porque ella era celosa y dominante, otra persona a quien Sev ha cambiado la vida.")_

_-Y yo de ti, Deborah, eres excepcional._

_-No te preocupes por la relación que tenemos, nunca la antepondremos a la que tenéis vosotros._

_-A estas alturas no me importaría que lo hicierais. Ya todo eso me parecen bobadas._

_-Pues que no te lo parezcan. Prince y tú os pertenecéis uno a otro desde niños, lo vuestro es predestinación, y es así como él lo entiende. No le falles nunca._

_-Por supuesto que no lo haré. Sé bien la suerte que tengo de tenerlo._

_-Desde luego, es excepcional. No os privéis de daros besos por mí, no me importa en absoluto que lo hagáis, tenéis muy pocas ocasiones de hacerlo, aprovechadlas. Dile que te lo he dicho yo._

_-Gracias, Deborah._

_Mientras tanto, Sev saludaba a los demás. Abrazó a Cecile y le proyectó:_

_-"Ya me sale 'Wish you were here' al piano, cantando también."_

_-"Vaya… Sev… increíble. En menos de un mes."_

_-"Y tú ya proyectas sin mirar a los ojos, wow..."_

_-"Claro, Sev. Yo practico con Remus y con Lily, con los dos."_

_-"Maravilloso. En pocos meses podremos hablar también en el Comedor."_

_-"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te prepare otra canción de Pink Floyd?"_

_-"Claro, Cecile. Cuando la tengas, que Lily me avise y quedamos para que me la enseñes."_

_-"Estupendo. Esta misma semana la tendré, y así me tocas la otra también."_

_-"Claro que sí, Cecile, me apetece un montón."_

_Abrazó a Remus y le proyectó:_

_-"¿Ya habéis probado el Fidelius?"_

_Él le habló al oído:_

_-Sí, estuvimos anoche, con el giratiempo. Lily nos lo prestó, hicimos una buena limpieza._

_-"Cómo me alegro, amigo. Te debo la vida."_

_-Sí, Lily ya nos lo ha contado._

_-"De no ser por ti me hubieran matado. Ya saldaste tu deuda de la Casa de los Gritos. Eres mi mejor amigo para siempre. Nunca podré pagártelo."_

_-No tienes nada que pagarme, Sev, tú también me haces mucho bien a mí._

_("Ya estamos llorando los dos.")_

_Prince saludó a Albus por fin, mientras los Gryff seguían charlando con Deborah. ("Vivieron la tensa situación del sábado por la mañana y no se habían visto desde antes de Semana Santa.") Le tendió la mano al director, que la tomó entre las dos suyas. _

_-¿Cómo estás, Albus? ¿Ya te has recuperado del susto?_

_-Claro, Prince, por supuesto. _

_("Es una persona muy fuerte también, valeroso Gryff. Ni anoche ni esta mañana me ha dicho nada de la escapada que hicimos ayer a la Sala, no va a controlarme más.") Albus continuó:_

_-He visto que tu escolta te ha regalado una buena escoba, cómo me alegro._

_-Sí, ha sido muy inesperado, me han abrumado._

_-Lo entiendo, muchacho, debes aprender a dejarte querer._

_("Y lo dice él, que ha pasado toda su vida solo. Cuánto está aprendiendo de nosotros también.")_

_-Tienes razón, Albus, me cuesta._

_Terminaron con los saludos y usaron los giratiempos a la vez. Prince lo hizo con Lily y Deborah, y Albus con Remus y Cecile. Retrocedieron cuatro horas. Eran las cinco de la madrugada._

_-¿Hay peligro por Filch? – preguntó Prince a Albus._

_-Ninguno. Ayer le dije que se acostara temprano – y riendo – Temprano para él son las cuatro de la madrugada._

_Todos rieron. Prince continuó:_

_-Alguna noche que lo he observado me he dado cuenta de que patrulla sin orden ni concierto._

_Rieron de nuevo. Albus siguió:_

_-Claro, pobre hombre, no tiene muchas luces, la verdadera guardiana es su gata - carcajeándose._

_-¡Ya lo sabía! – exclamó Cecile._

_-Sí, yo también lo sabía – dijo Sev._

_Todos reían. ("Qué bien lo está pasando Deborah, ahora ya ríe con cualquiera, le he cambiado la vida.") Albus continuó:_

_-De cualquier modo, vamos a asegurarnos de que los maléficos están durmiendo. Saca el Mapa, Remus._

_-Ya saco yo el mío – dijo Prince – En el suyo no aparecen los dormitorios._

_-Sí aparecen, Prince. Ya tienen el nuevo que estaba confeccionando. Me ha dejado el suyo para que le ponga colores y seguiré vigilando con él mientras preparo un tercero para mí. Hoy mismo tendré el original coloreado. Después os lo devolveré, cuando termine el mío._

_("Bien… para Lauren.")_

_-Muchas gracias, Albus. Cuánto trabajo te estás tomando._

_-También vosotros lo hicisteis, muchachos. Ahora me toca a mí._

_Remus ya había extendido el nuevo Mapa sobre la mesa. Dijo:_

_-Los maléficos Rave y Gryff están en sus camas. Y ni un alma en el resto del castillo._

_Albus respondió:_

_-Pliégalo, Remus. Vamos allá._

_Remus plegó el Mapa y salieron todos de la sala de reuniones y después de la de entrenamiento, y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para salir por el pasadizo que conducía tras los invernaderos. Rodearon el castillo y después la orilla del Lago mientras conversaban, Sev delante con los Gryff y Albus detrás con Deborah._

_("Albus quiere conocer mejor a Deborah, ahora que es la jefa de escolta, y ella aprovechará para sonsacarle, después de lo que le he contado esta noche. Luego me lo contará todo. Aunque es una pena que no ande con nosotros, yo quería que lo pasara bien con los Gryff.")_

_Llegaron a la entrada del camino y se dividieron por parejas para avanzar por él. Sev y Lily iban delante. Ella lo enlazó y le proyectó:_

_-"He hablado un momento con Deborah y me ha dicho que te diga que no te importe darme cariño delante de ella."_

_-"Vaya… era de esperar. Entonces vamos a dejar que guíe Remus y nos quedamos los últimos."_

_Se giró para hablar a Remus, que venía detrás con Cecile._

_-¿Sabrás llegar hasta el abeto?_

_-Sí, por supuesto. Desde que estuvimos he vuelto varias veces, incluso de noche. Y también estuve con Cecile en Semana Santa. _

_("Buf… Si nos llega a pillar a Lauren y a mí.")_

_Dejaron pasar también a Albus con Deborah, que estaban concentrados en su conversación. ("Jo… Yo que la había traído para que estuviera con los Gryff. Bueno, a la vuelta nos contará sus chistes.") Sev y Lily se quedaron en la retaguardia. Él la levantó en volandas y le dio un besazo, mientras le proyectaba:_

_-"Te amo, mi princesa. Qué ganas tenía de estar así contigo."_

_-"Y yo, amor mío. Qué bueno que vamos a pasar casi cuatro horas juntos."_

_-"Ya te digo. Me moría de ganas. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te has recuperado del todo?"_

_-"Sí, cariño. Anoche tuve una larga charla con Alice y Cecile, en nuestro dormitorio. Me infundió mucho valor, me hace mucho bien."_

_-"Wow… es una mujer excepcional. Qué suerte tenemos de estar rodeados de gente tan extraordinaria."_

_-"Ya veo que a ti también te ha sentado genial estar con Deborah. ¿No pensabas contármelo?"_

_-"Por supuesto que sí, pero quería ir por partes. Estaba todo el follón muy reciente."_

_-"Quiero que me lo cuentes ahora, si quieres. Me quedaré mucho más tranquila por ti."_

_-"Por supuesto que lo te cuento, no tengo nada que ocultarte."_

_-"Vamos a ponernos en marcha. Si nos alejamos demasiado puede que se preocupen."_

_-"Claro, vamos y te lo cuento de camino."_

_Caminaron a buen paso para alcanzar a los demás mientras seguían proyectándose. Sev le contó, sin entrar en detalles sobre las relaciones sexuales pero con absoluta sinceridad, las horas que había pasado junto a Deborah, y que estaba dispuesta a pasar toda su vida con él, incluso aunque tuviera que cambiar aparentemente de bando. ("Así se va preparando para lo de los horrocruxes en verano.")_

_-"Buah… Sev. ¿Te harías agente doble?"_

_-"Si no queda otro remedio, sí."_

_-"¿Y matarías inocentes?"_

_-"Si no queda otro remedio, sí. Ya te explicaré por qué más detenidamente en verano, lo comprenderás. Esto no puedes contárselo a nadie más."_

_-"¿Ni siquiera a Lauren?"_

_-"A Lauren menos que a nadie, sería capaz de ponerse en mi lugar."_

_-"Claro, ella está bien posicionada. Yo también permaneceré a tu lado, Sev. Pase lo que pase, seas lo que seas. Nos tendrás a las dos."_

_-"Buah… Lily. Cómo has cambiado en dos días."_

_-"Por supuesto, Sev. Estuviste a punto de morir, y ahora yo también estoy en riesgo de muerte, he de asumirlo. Mucha gente se va a jugar la vida por nosotros, he de estar a la altura."_

_-"Desde luego que lo estás, valerosa Gryff, cuánto bien me haces. Anoche llegué a pensar que amaba a Deborah más que a ti, pero no es así, os quiero por igual."_

_Llegaron donde se tenían que apartar del camino. Remus precedió, con Albus detrás, para ayudarlo. Después iban Cecile y Deborah, charlando animadas y riendo. Lily precedió a Sev, seguían proyectándose, tomados de la mano._

_-"¿Cómo lo vais a llevar?"_

_Le contó sus planes con Deborah para el futuro, que iba a seguir con ella cuando pudieran estar, incluido el verano, que ella pensaba esperarlo para perder su virginidad con él, que estaba decidida a mantener la relación de por vida y a tener un hijo suyo, aunque no lo mantuviera ni vivieran juntos._

_-"Wow… Sev. Cómo te ama."_

_-"Ya te digo. Y yo a ella. Es perfecta para mí."_

_-"Pienso que mucho mejor que Lauren o yo. De ella no tienes que cuidar."_

_-"Cada una me aportáis algo diferente. No puedo ignoraros a ninguna. Os veo a las tres en Oesed, y también a Ariel."_

_-"¡Vaya! ¿Te has vuelto a mirar?"_

_-"Sí, el sábado y el domingo. El sábado ya no veía a Jack y vi a Ariel. Y el domingo, después de liarme con Deborah, la veía también a ella."_

_-"¿Y qué hacíamos los cinco?"_

_-"No dejé desarrollarse la escena. Estábamos con Valerie y Andrew, no quise hacerles esperar."_

_-"He de ir a mirarme yo también cuanto antes y llevar a Remus y Cecile."_

_-"Ahora tenéis buen Mapa, podéis ir cuando queráis. Llevad también a Alice y Frank, ellos sabrán mantener el secreto de la Sala."_

_-"Por supuesto que sabrán. Qué pena, me hubiera gustado ir antes de realizar la meditación, para saber bien qué pedir al Universo."_

_-"Ya. Pues confía en tu propio sentimiento, Lily, tú no sueles equivocarte sobre eso."_

_Después le habló de Valerie y Andrew, de lo a gusto que había estado con ellos, de que Valerie también le gustaba y él a ella, y pensaba estar con ella también si le daba ocasión._

_-"Sev, te has vuelto un donjuán" – riendo._

_-"Ya te digo. Uno que puede."_

_-"A Valerie también se lo noté el sábado en el desayuno. Estaba muy triste mientras le echaba la bronca a Jack."_

_-"Claro, porque ellos se habían enfrentado a él al salir de casa y acabaron acatando sus órdenes. Ellos sabían que no llevaba razón. Ayer se quedaron toda la tarde en casa conmigo, cosa que Jack nunca ha hecho."_

_-"Porque Jack anda más pendiente de Lauren que de otra cosa, y como ella siempre está en la Biblioteca, pues él también, esperando que le proyecte."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Te ha contado algo sobre él que me puedas decir?"_

_-"Sí. Que lleva desde el lunes de la semana pasada sin estar con él."_

_-"Ya lo sabía."_

_-"Me parece genial. Que no dependa de él, acabará jugándosela a ella también."_

_-"Sí, yo también lo pienso. Paso delante de ti y te guío, para alejarnos un poco de los demás. Necesito pasar un rato en silencio para pensar mi meditación."_

_-"Claro, yo también, Sev. Después de todas las nuevas noticias que me has dado."_

_Dejaron avanzar a los otros hasta que dejaron de escuchar sus voces, hicieron el resto del camino hasta el abeto en absoluto silencio, pensando. Cuando llegaron, los demás los esperaban._

_-¿Cómo nos organizamos, Prince? – preguntó Albus._

_-Son las seis en punto, nos ha llevado una hora venir, hay que salir de aquí a las siete y media._

_-Eso._

_-Cecile, Remus, ¿vais a realizar conjunto vosotros dos?_

_-Si hay tiempo sí, Sev._

_-Hay tiempo de sobra, tenemos hora y media. Entonces realizad vosotros dos y Albus vuestros individuales primero y vuestro conjunto. Calculo una media hora, para que lo disfrutéis tranquilos. Lily, Deborah y yo nos vamos a alejar un trecho mientras tanto, debemos hacer algo juntos._

_-De acuerdo, Prince – dijo Albus – Nos vemos dentro de media hora._

_-Seguidme, chicas. Deborah, tú detrás de mí._

_Tomó en dirección al claro de los castaños. Cuando calculó que ya no los oían, dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que lo escucharan las dos._

_-¿Recuerdas este camino, Deborah?_

_-No, Prince, nunca he venido por aquí._

_-Sí has venido, en sentido contrario, el día que te enamoraste de mí._

_-Vaya…_

_-Quiero que nos cuentes de qué has hablado con Albus, Lily ya sabe lo de que me convertirá en agente doble. ¿Le has sonsacado algo? Resume, tenemos mucho que hacer._

_-No gran cosa, pero sí que quiere mantenerte con vida a toda costa. Me ha propuesto que enseñe a ocluir a más gente de cara al verano._

_-Vaya, lo que ya estábamos haciendo por nuestra cuenta. No nos ha contado todavía lo que leyó en el maléfico Rave excepto que no corremos peligro en el colegio, sabe que vamos a necesitar más escolta, eso confirma mis sospechas de que se van a chivar y Lestrange va a ir por Lily, y quizá por cualquiera próximo a mí._

_-Sí, a esa misma conclusión he llegado yo._

_-Habéis pasado mucho tiempo charlando. ¿No te ha dicho nada más interesante?_

_-Estaba intentando conocerme. Me ha pedido que le contara con detalle todo lo que ocurrió el sábado y también me ha preguntado por Valerie y Andrew, para saber si son más fiables que Jack en cuanto a protegerte._

_-Lo dicho, buscando más escolta._

_-Sí. De hecho me ha propuesto que los instruya a ellos._

_-Que se encargue Jack, tú propónselo a Paul. No quiero cargarte de trabajo._

_-Por supuesto que haremos así._

_-Déjame que cuente. Alice, Frank, Genevre, Jack, Valerie, Andrew, Paul y tú a partir del veinticinco de julio. Siete u ocho, suficientes para los dos a la vez. A Diagon no tenemos por qué ir hasta agosto._

_-Tú quizá sí, a cobrar la beca._

_-Me van a pagar en cheques, puedo ir a cobrarla cuando quiera. Lily, ¿has tenido noticias de tu madre?_

_-Sí, Sev, nos escribimos todas las semanas – le respondió Lily._

_-¿Ha vendido los regalos?_

_-Sí, Sev, quiere que le hagas más. El joyero al que los llevó a tasarlos los quiere vender en su comercio._

_-¡Estupendo! Tengo la vida resuelta, Deborah._

_-¿Y eso? – preguntó Deborah._

_-Soy capaz de convocar metales y minerales preciosos. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Hago aparecer oro de la nada. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Que eres una caja de sorpresas, Prince. Es la panacea de la alquimia._

_("El crisol del alquimista.")_

_-Mantendré a ese hijo mío que tengas, tú disfrutarás de criarlo._

_-Ojalá pueda ser pronto._

_-Venceremos, Deborah, el Universo está de nuestra parte. Lily, otra pregunta. No he tenido noticias de mi madre todavía, ya han pasado tres domingos desde el follón, me extraña que aún no se haya enterado de nada._

_-Mis padres la están llevando de excursión todos los domingos, se lo pedí yo, y harán así hasta final de curso, ella está encantada – respondió Lily - Así podrás contárselo tú en persona._

_-Muchas gracias, Lily. No sé qué haría sin ti._

_Llegaron a un lugar más despejado de árboles._

_-Muy bien, aquí nos quedamos. Vamos a hacer algo muy feo y luego algo muy bonito. Lily, lanza un Sectumsempra, a cualquier planta._

_Lily lo hizo, no verbal. Aparecieron numerosos cortes en las hojas._

_-¿Has visto, Deborah? Es un hechizo inventado por mí, Magia Oscura. Tiene contrahechizo, se puede sanar, también inventado por mí. Sólo lo conocemos tres personas, nosotros tres._

_-Vaya caja de sorpresas, Prince. Te hubiera hecho legendario entre los mortífagos._

_-Ya te digo. Lánzalo tú ahora. Sectumsempra._

_Deborah lo hizo, también no verbal, a otra planta. Aparecieron menos cortes que con el de Lily._

_-Maravilloso, Deborah, para una primera vez. Sigue practicándolo cuando tengas ocasión. Es mejor con un cojín, porque aprecias la profundidad de los cortes, el objetivo es desangrar._

_-Claro._

_-Pero una vez asustas, puedes remediarlo y no matar._

_-Maravilloso. Eres excepcional._

_-Ya te enseñaré el contrahechizo. Ahora he de practicarlo yo, controlado, para marcarle la cara al violador de Cecile._

_-¿Violador? – preguntó Lily alarmada._

_-Sí, Lily, Albus me lo contó sólo a mí, pensaba violarla. Nunca se lo cuentes a Cecile._

_("Se lo contó Lauren.")_

_-¿Los vais a linchar?_

_-Sí, Lily, esta misma tarde a los Rave de séptimo. Mañana a los Gryff, y a mediodía, Jack sabrá cuándo tiene clase de Pociones el de sexto. A ése hemos de amedrentarlo bien, para que no se atreva a nada raro el próximo año._

_-Me parece estupendo. Cómo me gustaría participar._

_-Lo verás con detalle en mi mente en cuanto nos vinculemos y tengamos ocasión de hacerlo, no te preocupes. Las chicas Sly y yo nos tomaremos venganza por lo de Cecile. La cuenta quedará saldada, no habrá quien le cure las cicatrices al guaperas, va a quedar marcado de por vida._

_-Magnífica venganza._

_-He de practicarlo, para que quede controlado. Vosotras podéis seguir lanzándolo si queréis._

_Las chicas lo hicieron, en más plantas. Prince sacó un cojín reducido del bolsillo, lo aumentó a su tamaño normal y lo colocó sobre un arbusto a unos cinco pasos de donde se encontraba. Le lanzaba el hechizo y después lo reparaba con el contrahechizo también no verbal, hasta que, cuando lo llevaba haciendo una docena de veces, consiguió numerosos cortes de profundidad media agrupados. Lo hizo tres veces más, para asegurarse de que le saldría así esa misma tarde._

_-Ya está chicas, se acabó lo feo. Vamos con lo bonito. Lily, ¿cuánto hace que no pruebas tu Patronus?_

_-Desde antes de Semana Santa, Sev._

_-Pues muy mal hecho, nos toca esta semana en clase de Defensa. En Semana Santa te pasaron muchas cosas buenas, quizá tu recuerdo feliz haya cambiado._

_-Creo que no, Sev. Pienso que sigue siendo la primera noche que terminamos juntos._

_-Vaya, mala señal. Eso es que no he conseguido hacerte más feliz desde entonces._

_-No es culpa tuya. Es simplemente que fue muy impactante para mí, ya sabes, yo nunca había llegado._

_-Bueno, yo sí tengo que probar los míos. La última vez que lo hice fue la semana después de Semana Santa, era el de la última noche que pasamos en Cokeworth._

_-Ya, ya sé por qué._

_("Ya te digo que lo sabe,") pensó Sev._

_-¿Los hacemos juntos?_

_-Claro, Sev._

_Hicieron los pases conjurando mentalmente, Lily aquella segunda noche en el Refugio del Príncipe y Sev la primera en el de la Princesa. Las leonas emergieron de sus varitas y se hicieron arrumacos._

_-¡Vaya! ¡Qué raro! Estaba seguro de que mi recuerdo más feliz había cambiado._

_("Por la noche con Deborah,") pensó Lily._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso, chicos? – les preguntó Deborah, muy asombrada._

_-Claro, tú nunca habías visto Patronus gemelos._

_-No, nunca, pero no sólo eso, hacen cosas._

_-Sí, los nuestros son especiales. Los de Cecile y Remus también son gemelos pero no hacen nada._

_-¿Nunca vais a dejar de sorprenderme?_

_-Espero que no, Deborah. Ya sabes, el misterio. De cualquier forma, voy a probar más recuerdos, son incorpóreos seguro._

_("El de los mimos con Lauren.") Evocó aquel cuarto de hora e hizo los pases y el conjuro no verbal. Emergió una pantera._

_-Wow… es distinto – dijo Sev._

_-Es cierto, Sev. Es muy parecido, pero no es igual._

_Sev le proyectó:_

_-"Es gemelo del de Lauren. He evocado los mimos con ella."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_Deborah se había quedado sin palabras._

_-¿Qué dices, Deborah? ¿Dejaré de sorprenderte algún día?_

_-Seguro que nunca._

_("No hay dos sin tres.")_

_-Nos toca, Deborah, los dos a la vez._

_Hicieron de nuevo los pases y conjuros no verbales. Prince evocó cuándo Deborah se lo hizo con la boca y ella cuándo se lo hizo él. Emergieron dos lobas de las varitas y se pusieron a juguetear._

_-¿Has visto, Deborah? – triunfal - No sólo ha cambiado el recuerdo de mi Patronus, ha cambiado el Patronus entero. Es contigo. Dame un beso._

_Se besaron con pasión, delante de Lily, que estaba encantada. ("Y pensar que hace menos de un año quería ser mortífago y ahora es capaz de conjurar tres Patronus distintos porque ama a tres mujeres distintas, y los tres son gemelos de los nuestros. Increíble. Tampoco a mí dejará nunca de sorprenderme.")_


	38. 38 Meditación

**Meditación**

_Lily, Deborah y Sev volvieron con los demás, de camino él les preguntó:_

_-¿Vosotras ya tenéis clara la meditación que vais a realizar?_

_-Yo sí, Sev – le dijo Lily._

_-A mí me gustaría pensar un poco más en ella, lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido muy impactante para mí - respondió Deborah._

_-Sí, para mí también lo ha sido. Entonces vas tú la primera, Lily, para que Deborah y yo podamos pensar un rato más. ¿Te parece?_

_-Claro, Sev. Paso yo la primera._

_-Y si nos da tiempo me gustaría realizar conjuntos por parejas con las dos. Contigo, Lily, lo voy a hacer en cuanto acabemos los individuales, quiero que nos tomemos todo el tiempo que nos haga falta, nos queda todavía un mes por delante que resistir._

_-De acuerdo, Sev. Yo encantada._

_-Y contigo, Deborah, lo dejamos para después de los conjuntos con los demás, el último de todos, por si no nos diera tiempo. Si hoy no podemos realizarlo, lo haremos cuando vengamos con Valerie y Andrew, pues quiero que hagamos un conjunto también los cuatro en cuanto aprendan a ocluir. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince. Si hoy no nos da tiempo, ya lo haremos más adelante, no tengo ninguna prisa. Ya me llega con todo lo que llevo vivido los últimos dos días. He vivido más buenas experiencias que en un año entero._

_-Para mí también han sido maravillosos. _

_Continuaron caminando en silencio, pensando. Llegaron al abeto, los demás ya los esperaban._

_-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?_

_-Nada, cinco minutos – dijo Albus._

_-Sí, nos hemos retrasado un poco. ¿Habéis disfrutado?_

_-Desde luego. Este abeto es muy poderoso, no lo conocía. Pienso que no sólo es el abeto más antiguo del Bosque, si no el árbol más antiguo del Bosque, el de mayor poder._

_-Vaya… mi árbol sagrado. Qué casualidad. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Albus?_

_-El álamo._

_-¿Y tu característica principal?_

_-La incertidumbre._

_-Vaya… no es una característica muy afortunada._

_-No, no lo es._

_-¿En qué año naciste?_

_-En 1881._

_-Buaaah… tienes noventa y cinco años._

_-Todavía no los he cumplido, este verano._

_-¿Y tu hermano?_

_-Tres años menor._

_-Increíble, vaya casta, os conserváis muy bien los dos. Seguro que todavía vivís por lo menos veinte años más._

_-Me encantaría, siento que recién empiezo a vivir ahora._

_("Le hemos cambiado la vida.")_

_-Vamos a ello entonces. Te toca, Lily. No tengas prisa, disfruta._

_Lily se aproximó al abeto, se descalzó y lo abrazó, mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio. Comenzó:_

_("Universo. Gracias por todo lo que estoy viviendo y sintiendo. Mi vida es cada vez más intensa e interesante, tengo un papel esencial en el destino del mundo mágico y estoy dispuesta a llevarlo a término de la mejor manera que sea capaz._

_Voy a dar todo de mí misma por conseguir ese objetivo y para ello debo saber mantener la sangre fría y los pies en la tierra en todo momento, pues de lo contrario, pongo en peligro mi propia vida, por la que mucha gente está velando y dispuestos a dar la suya. _

_Debo corresponder a esa entrega con mis mejores cualidades, mi inteligencia, sensibilidad y coraje, y adquiriendo otras que no me son propias pero muy necesarias también, como la astucia y la capacidad de mantener el control de mis emociones._

_Por ello te pido, Universo, que me ayudes a desarrollar al máximo mis capacidades y a dotarme de las armas que me faltan para llevar a buen término mi misión, que no es otra si no la de ser uno de los pilares fundamentales de Sev, ahora ya, afortunadamente, no el único._

_También te voy a pedir por él. Dale felicidad, de la manera que sea, a través de mí o de aquellas personas a las que ama, muy especialmente sus tres amores y su hermano, su deseo en el espejo, permítele cumplirlo, para que tenga el sostén necesario para el cometido tan difícil que tiene entre manos._

_Por lo que más quieras, no permitas nunca que ese cometido se convierta en una tortura más para él, que no se vea obligado a cometer actos atroces contra su voluntad, quedaría marcado para siempre y ya ha sufrido demasiado. Permítele vivir una vida digna y feliz, amando y no odiando, junto a aquellos que ama._

_Si aun así se convierte en algo ineludible e irremediable, te pido que le des la tenacidad suficiente para soportarlo y no venirse abajo y a mí los arrestos necesarios para continuar siendo su sostén en todo momento y que tampoco le fallen las personas a las que también ama._

_A cambio te juro que nunca me arredraré ante las pruebas que deba superar, me mantendré a salvo para él en todo momento y aceptaré aquello en lo que se convierta sin dejar de amarlo, recomponiendo sus pedazos cuantas veces sea necesario, viviré para sanarlo._

_Gracias, Universo, por escucharme, y de antemano, por todo lo que sé me vas a conceder.")_

_Se quedó largo rato sintiendo la magia. Cuando acabó, Deborah ya esperaba, descalza, muy cerca. Se dieron un abrazo, sólo sintiéndose, sin decirse nada._

_Volvió con los demás sin calzarse, pues después del de Deborah y Sev realizarían los conjuntos. Cuando llegó donde esperaban los demás lo abrazó. No se dijeron nada ni se proyectaron. A los cinco minutos, Sev se descalzó y se acercó a su vez al abeto. Deborah tardó todavía cinco minutos más. Se dieron un abrazo también cuando ella se separó del árbol, sin decirse nada ni vincularse. Abrazó su abeto y comenzó:_

_("Universo. Te pido que conserves la vida de todos aquellos a quienes amo, también la de los que todavía no lo hago pero lo haré, incluso la de aquellos a quienes nunca conoceré y luchan por la justicia y la libertad, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Todas esas vidas son dignas de conservarse y de ser largas y fructíferas._

_También te pido que conserves mi propia vida. Cada vez soy más consciente de mi capacidad para generar bienestar y dicha en las personas con quienes me relaciono, en muchos ámbitos, desde el simple trato humano como a través de mis capacidades físicas e intelectuales._

_Permíteme vivir los años suficientes para desarrollarme como ser humano completo. Ganar la guerra mágica, desarrollar una profesión fructífera, tener una familia, seguir haciendo felices a las personas que me rodean._

_Quiero pedirte especialmente por las cuatro personas más cercanas a mí. Lily, mi amor de toda la vida, que siempre ha sido la luz que me ha guiado y quien me infunde su sensibilidad y coraje. _

_Lauren, quien me ha amado desde niña con entrega infinita, arriesgando su propia seguridad, libertad y vida por mí._

_Ariel, que con su astucia y tesón fue la clave para crear relaciones que me permitieran saltar el abismo. Permíteme algún día descubrir el misterio de ese chico que me amaba sin que yo supiera siquiera de su existencia._

_Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Deborah, que me ha abierto en un par de días los ojos al amor verdadero, dispuesta a entregarse a mí sin reserva alguna. Su amor es el más auténtico y profundo, pues surgió del conocimiento y la aceptación incondicionales de todo cuanto soy y en tres meses ha decidido plantearse vivir una vida entera conmigo, pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea. Dame la altura necesaria para corresponder a esa entrega sin límites._

_A cambio de todo lo que demando, juro que si me veo obligado a realizar actos en contra de mi naturaleza y voluntad por vencer a Voldemort, lo haré siempre intentando causar el mínimo daño posible y soportaré esa cruz estoicamente, sin constituir una carga para las personas a las que amo y no me abandonen._

_Aunque sea aparentemente oscuro por fuera, dentro de mí siempre brillará la luz y la entregaré a raudales a quienes pueda permitírmelo, no me guardaré lo que hay de bueno en mí, que es mucho._

_Y ahora doy las gracias por tanta amistad, por tanto amor, por tanta felicidad en mi vida que nunca hubiera soñado tener. Gracias, Universo, por ser quien soy, no me cambiaría por nadie, por muy difícil que sea mi vida presente y futura.")_

_Se quedó poco tiempo sintiendo la magia. Lily y Deborah habían tardado mucho y quería que les diera tiempo a realizar el de pareja con Deborah. Lily ya lo esperaba a pocos pasos. Abrazaron el árbol entrelazando sus dedos._

_Ambos sintieron el profundo amor y conocimiento mutuo que los había llevado a unirse de por vida, deseo, admiración infinita de uno por otro, agradecimiento por lo que se entregaban, y sorprendentemente, ningún temor en absoluto, sino una gran confianza en que por sus propios medios y con la ayuda de todos aquellos que les rodeaban se mantendrían vivos y vencerían._

_Pasaron sólo cinco minutos abrazados, ya les quedaba menos de media hora, así que realizaron sólo dos conjuntos entre todos. Los cinco jóvenes primero. Deborah se situó entre Lily y Sev, Remus junto a Sev y Cecile junto a Lily. Deborah contribuyó a la comunión entre todos con su gran convicción y seguridad, lo que apaciguó en gran parte el temor que sentía Remus por Sev y Lily._

_Cuando intervino Albus, se colocó entre Sev y Lily, Deborah junto a Sev, después Cecile y Remus junto a Lily. Albus también les transmitió confianza y profundo conocimiento del alma humana, su experiencia de casi cien años de vida y un sentimiento de necesidad de protegerlos a todos, paternal._

_Les quedaban algo menos de diez minutos. Prince se vinculó con Deborah._

_-¿Quieres hacerlo a pesar del poco tiempo que nos queda o prefieres dejarlo para cuando tengamos más?_

_-No, quiero hacerlo._

_Lo hicieron. Se transmitieron profundo amor incondicional, deseo, confianza y admiración uno por otro, ánimo de permanecer unidos de por vida y de ser padres de familia. Sentimiento de ser un todo indisoluble, de ser capaces de superar las situaciones más extremas a las que pudieran verse sometidos. _

_Fue tan intenso que apuraron hasta el último minuto, hasta que los llamaron los demás. Mientras se calzaban, Prince pensaba, ("Ha sido mejor que con Lily, no creo que nos hiciera daño vincularnos como Pareja, los sentimientos son muy intensos pero muy sanos. Le preguntaré si ha estado ocluyendo y he de volver a planteárselo.")_

_A la vuelta precedió Prince, para ayudar a Albus y dejar a Deborah que se relacionara con los Gryff. Conversó con él, mientras oían sus risas, Deborah les estaba contando chistes. Albus le habló de su juventud, sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts en la última década del siglo diecinueve. Había sido el alumno más brillante que se recordara en la historia del colegio, ganó todos los premios que se ofrecían y fue prefecto._

_Cuando llegaron al camino, dejó que Albus fuera delante con Deborah, Remus y Cecile y se quedó detrás con Lily, para seguir conversando y dándose mimos el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Llegaron al Lago a las ocho y veinticinco. Remus sacó el Mapa, esperaron a que se vaciaran las mazmorras y los maléficos estuvieran en el Comedor y echaron a andar a buen paso hasta el colegio. Llegaron al pasadizo a menos cuarto. Los Gryff fueron rápidamente a su casa, Albus a su despacho y Deborah y Prince se dirigieron a casa también._

_Se besaron apasionadamente durante dos minutos, antes de que empezara a aparecer gente por casa, vinculados. Prince le preguntó:_

_-¿Has ocluido algo en el abeto?_

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Prince. Por supuesto que no. ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo tampoco. ¿Te ha parecido demasiado intenso, te ha abrumado?_

_-Para nada, hubiera seguido horas así._

_-Nuestros sentimientos son muy intensos pero muy sanos, sería fantástico sentirlo cada vez que nos vinculáramos. Vuelve a pensar lo de hacer el Vínculo como Pareja, yo quiero._

_-De acuerdo, Prince, lo pensaré._

_Prince subió a su dormitorio a ponerse el uniforme, mientras se cambiaba, entró Heather, su compañera de quinto de la que Anthony comenzaba a enamorarse, con la escoba. Se aproximó a donde él se encontraba, estaba del otro lado de la cama que daba a la puerta y no lo había visto, iba a dejar la escoba junto a su baúl. Lo pilló en ropa interior._

_-Buaaah… qué susto._

_-Vaya, Heather, lo siento._

_-Jo, es que acabáis de salir del Comedor hacia la sala de entrenamiento, no esperaba verte aquí._

_-Ya sabes, giratiempo._

_-Claro… ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?_

_-Muy bien._

_-Venía a traerte la escoba – tendiéndosela._

_-Muchas gracias – la cogió - Nos vemos en unos minutos._

_-Claro, claro, hasta luego._

_"__Buf… qué inoportuna. Ahora me ha visto también sin ropa y le debo haber gustado un montón y después de lo de la otra noche con Deborah, ya sabe que no soy fiel a Lily. Espero que esto no interfiera en su incipiente relación con Anthony. Por suerte es él quien se sienta junto a ella en clases y apenas tratamos._

_Por cierto, primer día de clases tras el incidente. Moverme por todo el castillo con la escolta de quinto. Máximo riesgo, vamos a llevar las varitas fuera."_

_Cuando ya estaba vestido y preparaba sus bártulos, llegaron Anthony y Jack por los suyos. Jack le traía dos sándwiches._

_-Toma, Prince. Hace cuatro horas que has desayunado y después la caminata._

_-Buah… muchas gracias, Jack. Ni había pensado en ello._

_-Cómelos tranquilo aunque lleguéis tarde._

_-Los como en dos bocados, estoy hambriento._

_("Jo… Lily y los Gryff no han tenido tiempo de pasarse por las cocinas. Y Jack ya vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo. Lunes, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Por cierto, qué día más largo me espera, ya llevo despierto diez horas y todavía son las nueve de la mañana, tras el almuerzo tenemos reunión de linchamiento y a las seis el primero. Quedan otras nueve horas hasta entonces, once hasta las ocho. Hoy voy a meterme en cama nada más cenar. A ver cómo aguanto, si no me duermo en clase. Tomaré estimulante a mediodía, así también me pongo frenético para el enfrentamiento.")_

_La mañana fue tranquila, apenas charló con Lauren, se concentraron en clases. ("Ya le contaré lo de Deborah en otro momento, es muy largo de contar y lo del Patronus me lo reservo para mañana en clase de Defensa, evocaré su recuerdo, vaya sorpresa le voy a dar.")_

_En el almuerzo, Jack le comunicó que el Rave de sexto tenía clase de Pociones el miércoles por la tarde a primera hora. ("Vaya, hombre, me voy a tener que escapar de Transformaciones, la clase de Minerva. Le diré que me encuentro mal. Mejor que a segunda, que hubiera debido llegar tarde a la clase de vuelo en escoba.")_

_Cuando llegaron a casa después de almorzar, Brooke, Paul y George ya los esperaban sentados en los mismos lugares que habían ocupado la noche anterior. Los demás tomaron asiento. Rodeó la mesa con el Muffliato, se sentó y comenzó:_

_-Esta misma tarde tenemos operación._

_-¿Quiénes? – preguntó Paul - ¿Los de séptimo o el de sexto?_

_-Los dos de séptimo._

_-¿El violador? – preguntó Brooke._

_-Ése mismo._

_-Ya estoy frenética, no me aguanto las ganas._

_-Ni yo – dijo Valerie._

_-Ni yo – dijo Deborah._

_-He estado practicando el hechizo que le voy a lanzar para que quede marcado de por vida. Ya veréis qué guapo queda._

_-Me muero de ganas de verlo – dijo Brooke._

_La miró, ella lo miraba. ("Ésta ya está caliente y no está nada mal, otra posible candidata, de séptimo, me saca dos años, mujer experimentada, para aprender. Tiene los brazos sobre la mesa, pues pongo el izquierdo también, rozándoselo. Y de paso me ve Valerie, que está enfrente y se pone también. Hoy planifico yo.")_

_-Quedamos en la puerta del aula de Pociones a las seis menos diez. ¿Algún problema?_

_-Ninguno, Prince – dijo Brooke._

_-Así me gusta – la miró._

_("Una indirecta que una serpiente entenderá.")_

_Ella lo miraba, no había apartado el brazo. ("Ya te digo que está caliente.") Continuó:_

_-Paul y George, situados a ambos lados de la puerta del aula, dejando salir a los alumnos. Los demás, agazapados tras las estatuas, observando la puerta._

_-De acuerdo – dijo Paul._

_-En cuanto salgan esos dos, cerráis la puerta del aula y los demás los rodeamos._

_-Estupendo - dijo Paul._

_-Sacarán las varitas, yo perderé algo de tiempo asegurando la puerta, estaré a descubierto. Valerie y Brooke me cubrís, los desarmáis. _

_-Desde luego - dijo Brooke._

_Volvió a mirarla._

_-Os los repartís como queráis._

_("Un doble sentido que todos entenderán. La Magia de la Luna.")_

_-Me pido al violador, Valerie – dijo Brooke, sin dejar de mirarlo a él._

_("Otro doble sentido, a ésta le va mucho la marcha.")_

_-Está bien, Brooke – respondió Valerie._

_La miró, también lo miraba._

_("A Valerie también le pone que esté ligando con ella. ¡Ja! Las maniobras de Deborah, dos pájaras de un tiro. Y Andrew la deja a su aire, muy bien. Seguro que ya tuvieron esa conversación que decían ayer. Ya estoy como una moto.")_

_-Una vez desarmados, los chicos podéis empezar con el que os toca. Al violador le mandas un Petrificus, Brooke, que se esté quietecito para que yo no erre el tiro – mientras la miraba de nuevo._

_("Otro doble sentido.")_

_-Perfecto._

_("Con los labios entreabiertos, me la llevaba ya mismo a la cama. Pena que tenemos clase, después del linchamiento, ya verás.") No dejó de mirarla._

_-En cuanto lo marque, todo vuestro._

_("Otro doble sentido. Entreabro los labios también. Cómo me mira, ésta pasa hambre, hoy la sacio.") Dejó de mirarla._

_-Eso es todo. Hasta que nos cansemos. Cuando acabemos, volvemos aquí y concretamos lo de mañana._

_("Así no se me escapa.")_

_-Podéis marcharos, nos vemos a las seis menos diez. Quédate, Deborah._

_Los demás se fueron en silencio. Deborah y él se vincularon._

_-¿A ésta también la buscaste para mí? – le preguntó él._

_-No. Fue porque aparecía en el comando de mi deseo, es la mejor guerrera de casa después de ti y Paul._

_-Pues muy bien elegida, Deborah. ¿Tiene novio?_

_-No._

_-Ya se le nota, pasa hambre. Le voy a dar un repaso esta misma tarde._

_-Eres increíble – con admiración._


	39. 39 Fiasco

**Fiasco**

_A las seis menos diez en punto los ocho guerreros Sly esperaban a la puerta del aula de Pociones, seis de ellos agazapados tras las estatuas, sin perder de vista la puerta del aula, y Paul y George a ambos lados de la misma._

_A las seis menos cinco la puerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir alumnos, Raves de Defensa de séptimo. ("Los más rápidos en terminar.") Aunque los vieron, ninguno los saludó ni se detuvo. ("Ya saben a qué estamos esperando.") _

_Poco después lo hicieron los dos maléficos. ("Los Huffle son más lentos. Maravilloso.") Paul cerró de inmediato la puerta del aula, y Prince, que estaba escondido muy cerca, se adelantó a asegurarla con el hechizo de su invención, al tiempo que los otros cinco salían también de sus escondites y rodeaban a los maléficos, que se habían quedado desconcertados, de espaldas a la puerta. ("El factor sorpresa.")_

_Tardaron en reaccionar, sacaron las varitas, y de inmediato, antes de que fueran capaces de realizar movimiento alguno con ellas, Valerie y Brooke los desarmaron, atrapándolas al vuelo. ("Han dejado de pertenecerles, esto es un duelo real, y ellas se llevan el trofeo.") Prince rodeó el grupo con toda tranquilidad mientras Brooke petrificaba al guaperas y los cuatro chicos comenzaban con la paliza al otro._

_Se colocó entre Valerie y Brooke y contempló a su antojo el rictus de espanto en la cara del violador, con mirada desafiante de profundo odio. Se concentró, lo imaginó violando a Cecile. ("Mi amiga, mi profesora de piano, el bálsamo de las heridas de mi mejor amigo, del que me ha salvado la vida.")_

_Lanzó el Sectumsempra controlado directamente a la cara del guaperas. Aparecieron en la misma numerosos cortes de profundidad media, que comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato. La visión de la sangre y de lo que los chicos estaban haciendo con el otro los puso frenéticos. _

_De inmediato Brooke lanzó el contrahechizo del Petrificus al maléfico herido y comenzaron los cuatro, las chicas y él, a apalearlo sin piedad con el hechizo que les había enseñado Paul. Rompieron a ambos varios dientes y huesos._

_Al cuarto de hora se dieron por satisfechos, los dejaron tirados inconscientes en el suelo y se dirigieron a casa. Jack y Prince se quedaron los últimos, el primero leyéndolos y obliviándolos y el segundo para abrir la puerta del aula de Pociones para que Slughorn y el resto de alumnos pudieran salir._

_Llegaron a la Sala Común, todavía había trasiego, así que se dirigieron tranquilamente a la mesa. Prince conjuró el Muffliato en torno a ella y lo celebraron por todo lo alto, con una botella de whisky que había sobrado de la fiesta, entre risas y demostraciones de camaradería, mientras planeaban al detalle las siguientes dos intervenciones, más difíciles, pues ya no serían por sorpresa._

_("Al final deberemos dejar para otra ocasión lo de darle un repaso a Brooke, una pena, porque ahora sí está caliente de verdad, no me quita ojo y no para de tocarme, quizá después de cenar.") _

_Deborah y Prince bebieron sólo un whisky, los demás dos o tres. ("Quiero estar fresco para luego, en la cena voy a tener rapapolvo de Albus, ya es extraño que no haya mandado a Slughorn a buscarnos para castigarnos, teme que lo linchemos también a él. Hoy la pobre Pomfrey ha tenido mucho trabajo.")_

_Antes de levantarse para prepararse para ir a cenar, se inclinó hacia Brooke y le susurró al oído:_

_-Si quieres que te quite el hambre sube al dormitorio de quinto tras la cena, la cama junto a la ventana. Si todavía no he llegado, espérame._

_-Date prisa, no pienso esperarte demasiado, si no llegas rápido me lo hago con Paul – le respondió ella._

_("Así que se pone chula, voy a bajarle los humos, aquí quien manda soy yo.")_

_-Allá tú, tú te lo perderás. Si no me esperas, olvídate de mí._

_La ignoró por completo, se vinculó con Deborah y le dijo._

_-Llévate a Paul al claro después de la cena para darle la primera clase de Oclumancia, si no, Brooke te lo va a robar._

_-Gracias, Prince, por el aviso. No te impliques en exceso con ella, me da que es una vampiresa._

_-Ya, ya me he dado cuenta. Me he ofrecido y se ha puesto chula, intenta sonsacarle a Paul sobre ella, me da que ya han estado juntos._

_-De acuerdo, Prince, lo haré, así crearé confianza con él._

_-Quedamos aquí tras la cena y hablamos un momento los tres, para que le explique yo lo de la escolta de verano._

_-Estupendo, ya se lo digo._

_Se despidió y fue al dormitorio, a cambiarse de ropa para ir a cenar. En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, Albus le proyectó:_

_-"Cómo os habéis pasado" – recriminatorio – "Se os ha ido de las manos."_

_-"¿Qué esperabas, Albus?" - de malos modos- "¿Que los íbamos a acariciar? He leído al guaperas mientras lo apaleaba y he descubierto que es un violador."_

_-"Ya, ya lo sabía" – neutro._

_("Ya le vale no decirnos nada.")_

_-"Vaya, hombre" – exasperado – "Fue a él a quien leíste el sábado, ¿no?"_

_-"Sí" – amedrentado._

_("Ya le he bajado los humos, lo tengo dominado, no me obligará a hacerme mortífago. Ya tenemos espía, Lucius. Yo seré el enlace, y así me seguirá protegiendo.")_

_-"Entonces hemos hecho justicia" – casi furioso - "Mañana les toca a los Gryff y el miércoles al de sexto. No te metas" - autoritario – "¿Se han chivado?"_

_-"No, pero hemos tenido que mandarlos a San Mungo."_

_("¡Toma ya! Éstos ya no vuelven. Y voy a mandarle yo lo que tiene que hacer. Su característica, la incertidumbre.")_

_-"Me alegro mucho" – vehemente – "Si se atreven a volver, te interesas por ellos y los vuelves a leer, a ver si han cambiado de planes. Dos pájaros de un tiro."_

_-"Espero que no intervenga el Ministerio" – temeroso._

_-"Si no se han chivado a ti, menos todavía lo harán a los aurores, que los pueden leer y descubrirlos" – neutro._

_-"Toda la razón. Quizá ya ni vuelvan al colegio" – recuperando el aplomo._

_-"Mejor, una preocupación menos" – satisfecho._

_("Entonces quizá se hagan mortífagos más temprano, pero ahora ya no tienen nada de lo que chivarse, los hemos leído después del Obliviate y había salido bien. Y si no vuelven ya no podrán recabar de nuevo información, estupendo. A ver si expulsamos también al de sexto y nos quitamos el problema para el año próximo. Albus sigue sin decirme nada de los planes que tenían tras graduarse. Está esperando a mañana para tener una reunión con Lily y conmigo, con los dos a la vez, por eso nos citó para tres horas, para que no vuelva a darse la situación de tensión del sábado en el almuerzo.")_

_Charló con Lily y Lauren, les contó del linchamiento y los tres se pusieron frenéticos. ("Seguro que Lauren queda esta noche con Jack, pena de Lily, que no tenga nadie con quien hacérselo. A estas alturas yo también me alegraría de que lo tuviera, no dependiera tanto de mí en ese aspecto, pues incluso cuando por fin podamos estar juntos voy a tener que repartirme. Seguro que se lo hace sola, le sentará bien, para descargar la tensión de todos estos días.")_

_Cuando terminaron de cenar y salían del Comedor, observó que Brooke ya no estaba a la mesa con el grupo de séptimo con quienes solía sentarse. Paul sí lo estaba y se levantó tras ellos. ("Paul viene con nosotros porque Deborah ha quedado con él, y Brooke ya me está esperando, le he bajado los humos. Pues la voy a hacer esperar, ¿qué se ha creído?")_

_Llegaron a casa y se sentaron los tres en su rincón, Deborah a su derecha, Paul enfrente. Conjuró el Muffliato y le habló a él:_

_-¿Te ha contado Deborah para qué hemos quedado?_

_-No._

_("Muy bien, me deja a mí el inicio de la relación.")_

_-Como podrás comprender, voy a estar en máximo riesgo fuera del colegio, en verano y vacaciones sucesivas, y soy menor de edad todavía._

_-Vas a necesitar escolta también fuera._

_-Eso._

_-Ya sé lo que quieres proponerme. Que forme parte de ella._

_-Sí. ¿Estás dispuesto?_

_-Por supuesto, y muy orgulloso de que cuentes conmigo. A tu entera disposición._

_-Muchas gracias, Paul, pero te va a requerir un esfuerzo extra a quince días de los exámenes._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Debes aprender Oclumancia en menos de un mes._

_-Bueno, vaya problema. Estoy seguro de que aprendo en una semana._

_("Yo también lo estoy. Absolutamente seguro de sí mismo, se conoce bien. Y totalmente sobrio a pesar de haber bebido dos whiskys.")_

_-¿Puedes empezar ya mismo?_

_-Lo estoy deseando._

_-Pues Deborah te va a llevar a aprender al Bosque, de ahora a la hora del toque._

_-Encantado._

_("Lo ha dicho mirándola a ella, sonriendo y dulcificando su tono. Le gusta un montón, qué bien. Así ella también tiene alguien aparte de mí.")_

_-Valerie y Andrew también están aprendiendo, con Jack._

_-Maravilloso._

_-Deberéis repartiros el tiempo – y a ella - Deborah, encárgate tú de organizar los días con él._

_-Ya lo he hecho, Prince – le dijo ella – Me ha dicho que hoy no los pensaba llevar._

_("Eficiente a tope. Y claro, Jack no le pone tanto empeño, va a estar en la Biblioteca esperando a que Lauren le proyecte.")_

_-Ya me encargo yo de decirle que los lleve mañana._

_-Estupendo._

_("Si aprenden los tres a la vez, vamos los cinco al abeto. Así no he de hacer dos viajes y Deborah puede hacer un conjunto también con Paul.")_

_-Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora. Marchaos ya, tenéis casi un cuarto de hora hasta allí. ¿Sabes desproteger el pensadero, Deborah?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince._

_-Ya, vaya pregunta estúpida. Nos vemos mañana, me voy a la cama. No te acuestes tarde, Deborah, llevas más de veinte horas despierta. ¿Estás cansada?_

_("Que Paul se entere del sacrificio que está haciendo y la aprecie más.")_

_-No te apures, Prince. Resisto._

_-Hasta mañana entonces._

_Ella le habló vinculada:_

_-Que disfrutes._

_-Y tú._

_Se levantaron los tres y Prince se dirigió a su dormitorio. Jack y Anthony ya se habían marchado. Las cortinas de su cama estaban echadas. "Brooke está ahí dentro, ha llegado antes de que Jack y Anthony pasaran por aquí y ha permanecido ahí mientras ellos recogían sus bártulos para ir a la Biblioteca. Ya no sé si me apetece demasiado estar con ella, no estoy caliente en absoluto, me lo voy a tomar con mucha cautela. Por el momento me tomo mi tiempo para ir al cuarto de baño."_

_Lo hizo, y después volvió junto a su cama y se desvistió en pie, quedando en ropa interior. Preguntó:_

_-Brooke, ¿estás ahí?_

_-Por supuesto que estoy aquí, Prince – de malos modos - Cuánto has tardado, ya estaba tentada de marcharme._

_"__Buf… Yo esperé a Lily más de seis años, Lauren a mí más de cuatro, Deborah tres meses sin hacérselo teniendo novio, y ésta se impacienta por un cuarto de hora. No voy a hacérmelo con ella, me he precipitado antes de conocerla bien. Ya verás que corte le doy."_

_-Pues márchate ya mismo – neutro - Se me han pasado las ganas de hacérmelo contigo._

_-Vaya morro tienes, Prince – furiosa, abriendo la cortina de su lado de la cama, iba en ropa interior también – Llevas todo el día poniéndome caliente y ahora me dejas con las ganas._

_Se giró para no verla. "Voy a intentar poner paz, mañana y pasado mañana tenemos operación juntos."_

_-Lo siento mucho, Brooke. No me está gustando cómo me tratas, y así no me pongo caliente. A estas alturas deberías comprender que tengo mucho que hacer, apenas te hecho esperar un cuarto de hora llevando más de veinte despierto._

_Ella permaneció callada casi un minuto. "Está arrepintiéndose, mirándome por detrás y dándose cuenta de lo que se acaba de perder, pues ya me iba a meter en la cama con ella sin ropa. A ver cómo intenta arreglarlo." Por fin habló:_

_-Lo siento, Prince – amable y apenada - Quizá en otra ocasión._

_"__Está casi llorando. La voy a consolar, a estrechar lazos." Se giró. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos empañados. La miró a los ojos y le tendió la mano, ella se la dio. Le habló dulcemente._

_-Vamos, Brooke, no te apenes, ha sido en gran parte culpa mía, por provocarte sin conocerte bien. Soy muy selectivo, no me lío con cualquiera, tiene que gustarme mucho la persona y contigo me he precipitado. Levántate y dame un abrazo._

_Ella lo hizo y lo estrechó muy fuerte. Él a ella también._

_-Puedes quedarte un rato y nos damos mimos, pero no me apetece hacer nada más, y necesito dormirme temprano y solo – le dijo él._

_-Está bien._

_Se metieron en la cama juntos y pasó una media hora abrazándola y dándole tiernos besos, sin volver a hablar. Cuando ella se despidió para irse le dijo:_

_-Qué dulce eres, no te imaginaba así para nada._

_"__Otra que intenta obtener cariño a través del sexo. ¿Cuántas van ya?"_

_-También sé ser muy sucio si me pongo. Quizá si mejoramos nuestra relación te deje comprobarlo algún día._

_-Sí, quizá algún día._

_Se vistió y se marchó. Prince se durmió pensando. "He de ser mucho más cuidadoso con esto de andar provocando a cualquier mujer que me atraiga físicamente. Deborah no me gustaba en ese aspecto, nunca me fijé en ella, y ha resultado ser la persona más adecuada para mí, y por eso mismo, la deseo mucho._

_Brooke me ha atraído físicamente y le he dado alas confiado en la atracción que yo despertaba en ella, conociéndola apenas, y ha resultado un auténtico fiasco. Se me ha subido a la cabeza esto de gustar tanto a las mujeres, estoy dejando de ser selectivo y yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa. He de moderarme en ese aspecto._

_Al menos, al final, parece que lo hemos arreglado, he tenido la oportunidad de dar cariño a una persona que lo necesitaba mucho, he estrechado los lazos con ella y no va a volver a molestarme, esperará a que sea yo quien se lo proponga. Y sólo lo haré, si lo hago, cuando la conozca más a fondo._

_Y ella también debe haberse planteado muchas cosas sobre sí misma y sus relaciones después de mi rechazo y de cómo la he tratado a pesar de no querer hacérmelo con ella. Ha pasado toda esa media hora reflexionando, quizá en este ratito le he cambiado la vida también. Qué bien, ocasiones de hacerlo a diario, cuánto bien estoy haciendo, simplemente siendo como soy."_


	40. 40 Linchamiento

**Linchamiento**

_Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Prince se vinculó con Deborah para charlar sobre Brooke y Paul._

_-¿Cómo os fue ayer en el claro?_

_-Maravilloso, Prince. Ya ocluye a la perfección, no falló ni una sola vez._

_-Qué buen ojo tienes, Deborah – admirado - Lo malo es que os vais a quedar sin excusa para seguir en contacto. Vuelve a llevarlo al menos un par de veces más, con el pretexto de asegurarte de que lo hace bien, y así tenéis tiempo de charlar de otras cosas._

_-Sí, lo haremos, ya hemos quedado para el miércoles._

_("Eficiente a tope.")_

_-En cuanto aprendan Valerie y Andrew vamos los cinco al abeto. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Genial._

_-Así podéis hacer un conjunto también los dos, y te enteras de lo que siente por ti, porque creo que le gustas mucho._

_-Sí, le gusto mucho, estuvimos hablando del tema a la ida y a la vuelta._

_-Vaya… ¿Sí? Cuéntame – asombrado e interesado._

_-Intenté sonsacarle sobre Brooke como me pediste, y en efecto, se lo hace con ella en ocasiones para no pasar hambre, pero ella no le va, es muy promiscua._

_-Vaya… Ya se lo noté, me montó un numerito por hacerla esperar un cuarto de hora, se puso furiosa, al final no me lo hice con ella._

_-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras, no te merece, se lo hacía incluso con los maléficos de casa._

_("Como Lauren antes de que la informaran sus padres, pero ella recapacitó y cambió antes de cumplir los quince, y ésta ya tiene diecisiete o dieciocho y quiere ser guerrera. Increíble. Cómo me alegro de no haberle tocado un pelo.")_

_-Vaya… no es de fiar._

_-Pues no. Seguro que ya no la veo en el espejo._

_-Quizá cambie. Me disculpé por haberla provocado y rechazarla, se puso muy triste y pasé media hora dándole mimos, sin hablar, estuvo reflexionando todo ese tiempo._

_-Eres increíble, Prince, no dejas de sorprenderme, y cada hora que pasa te admiro más._

_-Cuéntame. ¿De qué más hablaste con Paul?_

_-Como me dio pie sincerándose conmigo con respecto a Brooke, yo aproveché para hacerlo también con él y le hablé de las relaciones que he tenido hasta ahora, en especial de Anthony y de ti._

_-Wow… Deborah. Qué sincera eres._

_-Lo merecía, él también lo estaba siendo conmigo, y valió la pena, porque le encantó mi manera de ser y llevarlo y que todavía sea virgen._

_-Vaya… ¿Y le hablaste de tus planes conmigo?_

_-Por supuesto, lo comprendió todo al instante. Él también te admira mucho. Y le pone que tú me ames, me aprecia más._

_-Tu maniobra ha dado resultado al instante._

_-Sí. Hemos decidido seguir conociéndonos poco a poco, tomárnoslo con calma, para que yo te pueda esperar. No le importa no ser el primero, yo tampoco lo sería para él, y por supuesto, él también seguirá haciéndoselo con quien le apetezca mientras tanto, pero está dispuesto a serme fiel cuando esté lista aunque yo no lo sea, muy orgulloso de compartirme contigo._

_-Wow… Deborah. Todo eso la primera tarde - admirado._

_-Claro, Prince, no hay tiempo que perder – ilusionada._

_-¿Y lo de tener un hijo conmigo también se lo dijiste?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-¿Y qué le pareció?_

_-Orgulloso de compartir la crianza de un hijo tuyo, y muy satisfecho de tener contigo ese vínculo de por vida._

_-Wow… Deborah. Has encontrado tus dos compañeros ideales en menos de tres días._

_-Y todo gracias a ti._

_-No, Deborah, gracias a ser como eres. Qué ganas de hacer ese ritual con Paul, haremos uno los tres juntos también, en el futuro seremos familia. Tendremos una larga charla los tres antes de hacerlo, yo también quiero conocerlo mejor._

_-Por supuesto, Prince, él lo está deseando también._

_-Como ya ocluye, te pasaré mis apuntes de las Magias Ancestrales antes del miércoles y se los pasas, así comprenderá todo mucho mejor._

_-No es necesario, tengo los que hiciste para La Guardia, los tenía Anthony._

_("Jack se ha desentendido del tema.")_

_-¿Y con Anthony qué tal?_

_-Desvinculándome. No he tenido tiempo de estar con él._

_-Claro... Y hablando de las Magias Ancestrales, ¿has pensado lo del Vínculo como Pareja?_

_-Estoy en ello, Prince, tampoco he tenido tiempo._

_-Claro, no corre prisa. Si te decides ya lo haremos cuando te apetezca, esperaré a que me lo propongas tú._

_-Lo haré, Prince. Te avisaré tanto si quiero como si no._

_-Genial._

_A las nueve pero las seis de la madrugada, Lily y Sev se encontraron con Albus en su despacho. Comenzaron charlando, él les contó lo que creyó conveniente que supieran acerca de lo que había leído en el maléfico Rave, lo esencial para que estuvieran protegidos en verano, pero mucho menos que todo lo que Lauren había revelado a Sev. ("No quiere alarmarnos.")_

_Les propuso lo de aumentar la escolta, y Prince le informó de que ya lo estaban haciendo, por propia iniciativa, con otros tres Sly, que ya poseían el talento sin necesidad de llevarlos al abeto, y que de hecho, uno de ellos ya lo hacía a la perfección, el primer día que lo había intentado, y que Deborah también podría unirse a la misma a partir del veinticinco de julio._

_Albus se mostró admirado de las buenas cualidades de la casa verde-plata, le confirmó que todos aquellos a quienes les costaba poco ocluir serían gente fiable, capaces de guardar los secretos, y anticipó que iban a ser la primera línea del Ejército Mágico que estaban comenzando a crear. _

_("Se ha quedado impresionado por lo que hicimos ayer a los maléficos sin necesidad de Magia Oscura, nos admira. Y me hace reflexionar sobre Jack. A él le costó un montón aprender a ocluir aunque le había pasado mi talento, él no es de fiar.")_

_Les propuso que si el tiempo se lo permitía, comenzaran también a enseñar Legeremancia a todos los oclumantes, al menos a aquéllos que poseyeran el talento, pues era esencial para el próximo año tener más legeremantes para instruir en Oclumancia a todo el contingente._

_Sev pensó, ("Pienso que Valerie sí lo tiene, es sensitiva, y los otros lo adquirirán en cuanto los lleve al abeto. Pueden empezar a aprender ya, así además Deborah tiene excusa para seguir quedando con Paul. Y ella no pierde tiempo teniendo que extraer sus recuerdos, pues ya ocluye, él la puede leer directamente, y será una manera fantástica de comunicarse, penetrar su pensamiento, como me enamoré yo de Lauren.")_

_Lily pensó, ("Todos los Gryff poseemos el talento, pues todos hemos estado ya en el abeto, he de comenzar a instruir al menos a Alice y Cecile, con quienes puedo pasar más horas en el dormitorio. Como yo ocluyo a la perfección, pueden leerme sin necesidad de pensadero y será una manera fantástica de comunicarme con ellas. Después, en verano, Alice puede a su vez instruir a Frank.")_

_Después les dio su primera clase de aprender a hacerse invisibles. Era más fácil incluso que aparecerse, y el poder se adquiría también por los rituales en árboles de la Magia Druida, por lo que ambos ya lo poseían, sumado al talento para las Tranformaciones que Albus les había pasado el día anterior._

_Consiguieron ya, ese primer día, hacer desaparecer partes enteras de sus cuerpos, brazos y piernas, por lo que Albus decidió dejar la próxima clase para el lunes de la siguiente semana, en la que darían dos, pues entendía lo sobrecargado de trabajo que estaba Prince. ("Bien… podré quedar con Lauren el jueves o el viernes, como le prometí, y quizá también con Audrey.")_

_A las once lincharon a los maléficos Gryff. La operación fue más difícil, pues debieron esperar a que todos los alumnos salieran del aula, ya que tenían clases a continuación, aunque tampoco fue para tanto, pues se había corrido la voz por casa y los Sly lo hicieron los primeros para dejarles vía libre. Por suerte Slughorn no salió, tras lo de la tarde anterior ya se esperaba algo así y el muy bocazas y cobarde prefirió quedarse encerrado._

_Pero lo mejor fue que los maléficos no habían tenido noticia de lo que había pasado con los Rave el día anterior. Sorprendentemente, no se había corrido el rumor por el colegio, a pesar de que fueron los Huffle, quienes más tendencia tenían a ser chismosos, quienes se habían enterado de todo. Por una vez, mantuvieron la boca cerrada, así que también los pillaron por sorpresa y se cebaron con ellos tanto como con los Rave._

_Prince aprovechó para leerlos mientras los apaleaban, y descubrió que ambos querían marcharse cuanto antes de Hogwarts y dudaban sobre si hacerse mortífagos. ("Lo mismo que los Rave ayer tras apalearlos, perfecto.")_

_Comunicó al director los resultados de sus pesquisas, que se mostró satisfecho. ("Ayer me echaba la bronca y hoy nos felicita. Incertidumbre.") Los únicos comentarios que le hizo aparte de eso sobre el incidente, fue que habían tenido que mandarlos también al hospital y que no había recibido noticia alguna del Ministerio, de lo que se deducía que los Rave no habían soltado prenda en San Mungo. ("Maravillosas noticias.") Se lo contó a Deborah y Jack y se lo comunicó a Lauren y Lily también._

_-"Estás limpiando Hogwarts de mortífagos, Severus, no va a quedar ni uno" – le dijo Lauren muy admirada y triunfal – "Hasta mi hermano se lo está pensando, pues él sí se ha enterado de lo que habéis hecho, el rumor sí se ha corrido por casa."_

_Esa tarde tuvieron clase de Defensa y realizaron sus Patronus. A Sev le tocó justo después que a Lauren, pues lo hacían en orden alfabético, y evocó el recuerdo con ella. Toda la clase se quedó boquiabierta, incluso el profesor, pues nunca había visto dos Patronus exactamente iguales. Ella le proyectó:_

_-"Tu Patronus ha cambiado. ¿Tu recuerdo más feliz es conmigo?" –asombrada._

_-"Uno de ellos. Puedo conjurar tres Patronus distintos, los tres gemelos de las tres mujeres que amo. Mi recuerdo contigo es el de los mimos que nos dimos la semana pasada."_

_-"Wow… Severus, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme."_

_("Voy a aprovechar que se ha emocionado un montón para preguntarle.")_

_-"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"_

_-"También ése."_

_-"¿Y antes de ése cuál era?"_

_-"La noche de la canción, cuando te ofreciste a mí."_

_-"¿Y antes de Semana Santa?"_

_-"La noche del abeto, cuando me declaraste tu amor."_

_-"Todos conmigo, Lauren. ¿Todavía tienes dudas?"_

_-"Ninguna. Soy tuya para siempre."_

_-"Mañana de noche sin falta estaré contigo."_

_("Así tengo margen para llevar el viernes a Audrey al claro.")_

_-"Voy a contar las horas."_

_-"Lleva esa botella de vino."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_("No se recupera, qué humilde es, no se lo esperaba en absoluto, y estoy seguro de que he sido capaz de convocar su Patronus también desde la noche del abeto y no me he enterado por no haber probado esos recuerdos. Le voy a preguntar por Jack, se está sincerando.")_

_-"Prueba recuerdos con Jack, quizá tú también tengas varios recuerdos con los que puedas convocar Patronus."_

_-"Ya lo he hecho, Severus, me salen incorpóreos."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Estuviste ayer con él?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Has probado alguna baya desde que estáis juntos?"_

_-"Sí, hoy mismo."_

_-"¿Y a quién te saben?"_

_-"A los dos."_

_("Por supuesto, porque nos ama a los dos.")_

_-"¿Por igual?"_

_-"No. A ti mucho más intensamente."_

_-"Lauren, lo que sientes por Jack no es mutuo. Él no te ama tal como eres, no te acepta, lo que siente por ti es necesidad, no amor verdadero. Ya no lo veo en el espejo."_

_("No responde, no le digo nada más, les toca a los Huffle y es la última hora de clase de la tarde, que recapacite.")_

_Cuando salieron de clase Anthony le preguntó, sorprendido:_

_-¿Has visto que Parkinson puede convocar Patronus?_

_-Por supuesto que puede. Ya te dije que no era peligrosa, se ha quedado para terminar sus estudios, la leo a menudo._

_-Y es igual que el tuyo, yo creo que todavía le gustas._

_-Podría ser. Ahora le gusto a muchas chicas, ya sabes, la fama._

_Se echó una siesta de una hora con la reparadora, para poder aprovechar las primeras horas de la noche para hacer los deberes de los dos días que llevaban de semana y estudiar. Nada más empezar a cenar, Deborah se vinculó con él._

_-Anthony ha corrido a contarme que Parkinson puede convocar Patronus._

_-Sí, así es. Como sospechábamos, no es maléfica._

_-Qué alivio._

_("Ya verás cómo me pregunta algo sobre los Patronus gemelos. Intentaré ser lo más sincero posible. Además, ella conoce el de Jack, también me preguntará.")_

_-Y además que es gemelo de uno de los tuyos, el que hiciste solo ayer, la pantera._

_-Sí, así es._

_-Cuando lo hiciste ayer, pensé que era un recuerdo que tenías con Jack, porque es igual que el suyo también._

_-Pues te equivocabas._

_-He deducido que el recuerdo de Jack es con ella._

_("Se lo puedo decir, ella sabe que estuvieron juntos.")_

_-Sí, en efecto, así es._

_-¿El tuyo también es con ella?_

_-Sí, Deborah, y el de ella conmigo._

_-¿Estáis juntos?_

_-En cierto modo, sí._

_-Vaya… nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. Supongo que es por eso que ha dejado de ser maléfica._

_-Yo pienso que nunca lo fue._

_-Entonces no es cierto que la leías._

_-No, no leo aliados salvo en casos de emergencia, ya lo sabes._

_-¿Lily lo sabe?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-¿Lo sabe alguien más?_

_("De Jack no le digo nada, no me meto en eso, ya se enterará cuando hagamos la Unión, pues estoy cada vez más convencido de que la vamos a hacer.")_

_-No, sólo vosotras._

_-El secreto estará seguro conmigo. Qué alegría saber que no está sola._

_-Lo sabía, Deborah, por eso te lo he contado. Algún día seréis buenas amigas._

_-Desde luego. ¿Sabe que estás conmigo?_

_-Sí, nos vio en la fiesta._

_-¿Y qué le parece?_

_-Maravilloso._

_-Sois extraordinarios, todos._

_-Tú también lo eres, por eso te amo. Ya te dije que vi cuatro personas conmigo en el espejo, vosotras tres y mi peque._

_-¿Estáticos?_

_-Sí, no vi desarrollarse la escena._

_-¿Y en qué posición estábamos?_

_-Lily y yo al centro, Ariel delante de mí, tú a mi lado y Lauren al lado de Lily._

_-¿Lauren es Parkinson?_

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Deborah. Por supuesto. Estábamos todos enlazados. Tú me tomabas por la cintura._

_-¿Y tú no me enlazabas a mí?_

_-No. Tomaba por los hombros a Ariel._

_-Claro…_

_-Te lo voy a mostrar en mi mente._

_Lo hizo._

_-Vaya… la familia que sueñas._

_-Eso fue el domingo por la tarde. Desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas, pienso que ahora vería algo más, quizá ese hijo que sueñas tener._

_-Claro..._

_-Volveré pronto a la Sala de Menesteres para volver a mirarme y te lo contaré._

_Después le contó a Lily la clase de Defensa y la conversación que acababa de tener con Deborah._

_-"Buah, Sev, le has contado el secreto de Lauren."_

_-"No, Lily, no le he contado el secreto peligroso de Lauren, pero lo haré si acabo haciendo la Unión con ella también, lo va a entender a la perfección."_

_-"Lauren se enfadará."_

_-"Pues ya se le pasará. Ella se lo ha contado a Jack, que es mucho menos fiable que Deborah."_

_-"Cierto. Las bayas no le saben intensas, qué bien que te lo ha dicho."_

_-"Porque la he pillado en buen momento, estaba muy emocionada con lo de nuestros Patronus."_

_-"Claro. Lauren es de altibajos, siente las cosas muy profundamente y se deja llevar por ellas."_

_-"Sí, así es. Por eso he de hacerla feliz, ella es la más débil de las tres en ese sentido. Voy a verla mañana de noche. No vayáis a la Sala de Menesteres por la tarde, para que podamos darle al giratiempo al máximo."_

_-"Ya hemos ido hoy, Sev, después de clases."_

_-"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué has visto?"_

_-"También a los cinco."_

_-"Wow… estupendo, tenemos el mismo deseo. ¿Lo has visto desarrollarse?"_

_-"Sí, nos dábamos mimos, como la otra vez."_

_-"Seguro que en el mío también. Llevaré a Lauren de nuevo mañana, quiero que vuelva a mirarse y también hacerlo yo, después de todos los planes con Deborah."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"¿Te has mirado con Remus y Cecile?"_

_-"Sí, nos hemos visto los cuatro de correría de noche por el Bosque, nosotros tres animagos, y él licántropo. Lo pasábamos de muerte."_

_-"Vaya… ¿quién lo diría…?" – ilusionado – "Y pensar que estuvo a punto de matarme transformado."_

_-"Remus ha llorado un montón cuando lo ha visto."_

_-"Claro, se ha emocionado. Debe estar ansioso por que ocurra. A ver si se nos da tan bien hacernos animagos como lo de hacernos invisibles y lo podemos hacer en cuanto cumplamos los diecisiete."_

_-"¿Y en qué animal te vas a transformar? Ahora tienes tres para elegir."_

_-"En león."_

_-"¿Macho?"_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Pero tu Patronus es una hembra, te va a resultar más difícil."_

_-"Pero quiero hacer más cosas contigo siendo animal que andar de correría por el Bosque."_

_Rieron ambos._

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Claro, boba. Ya que hacemos el esfuerzo, aprovecharlo al máximo."_

_-"Me parece estupendo, aunque me da que los animales no disfrutan como los humanos, al menos las hembras."_

_-"Ya. Pues sé tú el macho si quieres."_

_-"Nos informaremos y lo pensaremos de aquí a entonces. Primero habrá que probarlo como humanos."_

_Rieron._

_-"Por supuesto. ¿Y con Alice y Frank te has mirado?"_

_-"Nos hemos mirado los cinco."_

_-"¿Y qué habéis visto?"_

_-"Un duelo contra mortífagos, con el escudo."_

_-"Alice y Frank deben haber alucinado."_

_-"Sí. Porque ha prevalecido su recuerdo por separado y como pareja, pero lo del escudo y las maldiciones ha sido cosa de Cecile, Remus y yo."_

_-"Claro. Lo que me pasó a mí con Valerie y Andrew. Prevaleció el deseo de Deborah y el nuestro como pareja, una escaramuza sobre escobas, a cientos de pies de altura. En el suyo eran siete contra quince, en el de los cuatro, contra doce, y el nuestro solos, dos contra diez, cinco veces más, y no sufríamos ni un rasguño."_

_-"Wow… Sev. Increíble."_

_-"Sí. Era espectacular, volando en formación con el escudo, lanzando maldiciones, caían como moscas. En diez minutos nos los cargamos a todos. Ya te lo mostraré en mi mente cuando nos vinculemos, te va a encantar."_

_-"Como una película."_

_-"Claro. ¿A cuántos os cargabais vosotros?"_

_-"Cinco contra cinco."_

_-"Claro, si el deseo era de Alice y Frank era menos ambicioso que los de quienes ya conocemos el escudo, más realista. Y además, los Sly somos más combativos."_

_-"Lo que decía Albus esta mañana. Serán la primera línea."_

_-"Sí, yo también lo creo. Ya tengo el nombre, los comandos verde-plata, la primera línea del Ejército Mágico."_

_Al día siguiente, a clase de Pociones, faltó el terceto Gryff. Sev rio a carcajada limpia. ("¡Toma! Ya se ha corrido el rumor por el colegio y piensan que los vamos a linchar también a ellos, qué bueno. Puntos a descontar para la casa Gryff, así compensamos un poco los que estamos perdiendo nosotros por salir antes de clase y llegar tarde. Este año Sly no va a ganar esa competición, no importa, lo importante es que estamos limpiando Hogwarts.")_

_A mediodía le pidió a Albus que le cancelara la clase de vuelo y la dejara para el día siguiente. ("Quiero estar más descansado para ver a Lauren esta noche.")_

_Por la tarde, en Transformaciones, se disculpó amablemente con McGonagall diciéndole que tenía que ausentarse de clase antes de que acabara porque se encontraba mal. Ella aceptó su disculpa también amablemente, sin llegar a sonreírle pero dedicándole una mirada de profunda comprensión y admiración, con cierto destello desafiante en los ojos, y por descontado, no le restó puntos._

_("Sabe sobradamente a lo que voy, está al tanto de todo a través de Albus, y aprueba lo que estamos haciendo, que nos la estemos jugando ante la justicia por hacer justicia, y estaría deseando hacerlo ella misma. Qué ganas tengo de ponerme en contacto con ella de una vez. He de pedírselo a Albus, que tengamos ambos una charla antes de que termine el curso.")_

_Les tocaba la operación más difícil, ya sabían que no iban a pillar por sorpresa al maléfico Rave de sexto, pues los de su casa ya faltaban desde el lunes. Con lo que no contaban era con la ayuda de la propia casa Rave. Fueron ellos quienes retuvieron a Slughorn y al maléfico dentro del aula mientras salían los Huffle, le quitaron la varita y lo sacaron a empellones, dejándolo a merced de los ocho Sly y quedándose a contemplar el espectáculo, taponando la puerta para que el profesor no saliera y el acceso por el corredor para que no pasaran los alumnos que tenían la siguiente clase en el aula de las mazmorras._

_("Nuestros aliados, los brillantes águilas, estoy seguro de que también tenían planeado todo al detalle. Qué gran equipo formamos, sin necesidad de comunicarnos.")_

_Fueron ocho contra uno, quedó bastante más malparado que los demás. Prince leyó en él que no volvería a Hogwarts, que desistía de su idea de hacerse mortífago por completo, incluso que iba a evitar volver a tener contacto con los otros cuatro, y por supuesto, que no los pensaba denunciar. Aun así, para guardarse las espaldas, Jack lo oblivió como a los demás._

_("Redondo. Nos hemos librado del más peligroso, y después de esto, estoy seguro de que a nadie más en el colegio se le va a pasar por la cabeza unirse a Voldemort. Nadie más engrosará sus filas y las nuestras, sí. Las familias afines dejarán de mandar a sus hijos a educarse aquí. A ver cómo se lo toma el hermano de Lauren, precisamente tenía clase de Pociones ahora, quizá está viéndolo todo.")_

_Se giró a mirar el corredor. Los mayores Rave habían hecho marcharse a los chavales Sly y Gryff de segundo año, diciéndoles que ese día comenzarían la clase media hora más tarde, pero vio al hermano de Lauren agazapado tras una estatua, se les había escapado y estaba observándolo todo atentamente. ("Muy bien. Que se entere de la que le espera si se hace mortífago, ya te digo que va a cambiar.")_

_Cuando acabaron con él, fueron tres Rave que no cursaban Defensa quienes lo llevaron a la enfermería, pues no confiaban en que Slughorn se hiciera cargo y no querían que los niños contemplaran semejante masa sanguinolenta cuando volvieran a clase. _

_El resto se quedó con los Sly y ambas casas compartieron una vez más la complicidad que había surgido entre ellas y desembocado en una auténtica revolución en el colegio. _

_Decidieron no ir a clase, y los serpientes invitaron a los águilas a su casa, un nuevo hito. Los Rave pudieron conocer la Sala Común de las mazmorras, quedando alucinados por el espectáculo que ofrecía la cristalera abierta al fondo del Lago. _

_Se instalaron todos en torno a la mesa donde se tramaba todo, dejaron a los águilas sentarse de frente a la cristalera para que la disfrutaran. Quedaba otra botella de whisky de fuego y la compartieron, se moderaron para que llegara por igual para todos. _

_Cuando poco después de las seis la gente comenzó a llegar a la Sala de las mazmorras todavía les duraba el jolgorio. Los Sly se acercaban a saludar a los Rave, pues ya los conocían de los entrenamientos, gratamente sorprendidos._

_-A ver si alguna vez nos invitáis a vuestra casa. Tenemos que hacer una fiesta las dos casas juntas - éste fue Brad, mientras se servía el último trago de whisky que quedaba en la botella._

_-Nuestra casa no tiene contraseña, sino acertijo, puede entrar todo aquél que lo acierte – ésta fue Julia._

_-Os consideramos a los Sly perfectamente capaces de hacerlo, pues de un modo distinto sois tan inteligentes como nosotros – ésta fue Genevre - Así que ahora que habéis limpiado el colegio de maléficos, podéis acudir allí a visitarnos siempre que se os antoje, pasaos de nueve a toque de queda, porque los Rave vivimos prácticamente encerrados en la Biblioteca, al igual que vosotros ahora._

_-Como si volvemos más tarde, que nos digan algo, no nos van a castigar a todos a la vez – éste fue Prince._

_-Toda la razón – dijo Brad – Pues la fiesta que pensamos hacer después de los exámenes la hacemos todos juntos. ¿Vuestra Sala es más grande que ésta?_

_("Ya está Brad organizando.") Prince se carcajeó._

_-Sí, bastante más._

_-Pues arreglado. Hacemos una colecta, los Sly nos encargamos de traer las provisiones y vosotros aportáis el espacio para hacerla._

_-Deberéis contar con ir hasta Hogsmeade un par de semanas, no habrá suficiente bebida en el pueblo para todos a la vez – dijo Genevre._

_-Como si tenemos que aparecernos e ir hasta Londres, compramos bebida muggle en las tiendas y ya está, mucho más barata y accesible._

_-Pues vamos con vosotros, para ayudar a acarrear todo – dijo Julia._

_-Estupendo, águilas saltándose las normas, así me gusta – orgulloso y satisfecho - Va a ser histórico. Ya me encargo yo de organizar todo en alguno de los últimos entrenamientos._

_-Una buena despedida del colegio, ¿eh, Brad? – le dijo Prince – A ver quién nos organiza las fiestas cuando tú ya no estés. Te voy a echar mucho de menos._

_-Ya me invitaréis a quedarme algún fin de semana que venga a entrenar, hay camas libres en los dormitorios, las que dejaron los maléficos, y entrenaré a alguien para que se haga cargo cuando yo no esté._

_-Maravilloso. Lo vamos a pasar de muerte._

_Continuaron charlando hasta las siete pasadas, en que los Rave se marcharon a casa a dejar los bártulos para después ir a cenar._

_Prince pensaba, ("Qué alegre va a ser el colegio cuando comencemos a mezclarnos, al final Albus no se lo ha comunicado todavía a los profesores, la verdad es que para el poco tiempo que nos queda de clases no merecía la pena. Lo anunciará en el banquete de fin de curso o en el de comienzo del próximo, podremos sentarnos en el Comedor con quien nos plazca, cada día con alguien distinto si nos apetece, va a ser magnífico.")_

Hasta aquí la quinta parte del relato. La siguiente se titula 'El Año de la Revolución VI. El Aprendizaje del Perdón'.

También a partir de ahora voy a cambiar el ritmo de las actualizaciones. Serán cada dos días, las fechas impares, en lugar de todos los días como hasta ahora. La historia, aunque larga, ya está terminada. Al igual que hace Sev, no os dejaré a medias ;). Gracias por continuar leyendo.


End file.
